


Sunday to Saturday

by Mybelle2



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cruise Ships, Cuba, Entertainment, F/M, Falling In Love, Norway (Country), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 101
Words: 220,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybelle2/pseuds/Mybelle2
Summary: When Take That are offered the job of performing on a cruise ship it's too good to turn down will it be plain sailing between Bella and Jason?
Relationships: Jason Orange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story is purely fictional and does not relate to real life events. 
> 
> There are scenes of violence between the lead female and another adult character and sexual scenes throughout.

So lads, what do you think?' Gary tossed a large manila envelope in front of the other four members of the band, his own tightly tucked under his armpit. 'It's a gift!'

'Ahhh, I dunno Gaz....' Howard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'I'll be away from the girls for a week and I did promise Lou that we'd have at least a year off after we've finished this tour.' Howard referred to his wife Louise and his two daughters Francesca and Florence.

'But they'll get the year off you promised them, Dougie.' Gary sat down at the square table and scrutinised whether the other four would be interested. 'Well, maybe not quite a year - but almost a year,' he added as an after-thought.

'I dunno either. I just want to take it easy for a while.' Jason said easily, slipping the booklet and letter from the manila envelope marked with his name and opening the first page. He had to admit he was curious.

'What so you can sit on that bench that your arse is permanently welded to, whenever you get any time off?' Mark teased, which earned him a playful thump from Jason. 'I reckon if you spend much longer on that bench, you'll end up with one of those bronze plaques on it dedicated just to you!' Mark said, punching Jason back on his fore-arm. Mark continued, warming to his theme 'Yeah, it'll say here lies the imprint of Jason Orange's skinny arse. Fans, come and sit where the member of a famous band parks his arse daily,' he tittered, beginning to flick through the booklet contained in his own envelope.

Robbie picked up his own envelope and had a quick flick through the booklet before beginning to read the accompanying letter. 'Look, to be honest lads I'm not interested. Our baby won't be very old and I don't really want to leave Julia to cope alone.' He decided that Julia and the baby came first - after all she'd put everything on hold for him when he'd gone on tour with the lads, so he decided to bow out. Much as he'd loved taking part in this tour with the lads he was starting to tire of them living in each others pockets and he also preferred not to share the limelight with them once the tour was finished. The other four seemed to love being in each others company and sometimes he simply felt like the fifth wheel. Not that, he hadn't enjoyed the tour - he had. But he just needed some time to get back to being Robbie - solo star.

'So, what do you think Gaz?' Mark turned to Gary and waited for his opinion.

'Like I said - it's a gift. The cruise line are offering a silly amount of money and a free holiday into the bargain. All we've got to do is less than a week's work and we get paid fifty grand a day, just for turning up for two hours for four out of six of those days! We'd be stupid to turn it down lads. They're paying for all our food and all our drinks too. It'll be easier than Cowell's Barbados gig. I bet they'll be less demanding.'

'Fifty grand a day for just two hours work! That equates to 25K an hour.' Mark whistled through his teeth at the amount. 'Well, I'm in. What about the rest of you?' he turned to look at Howard and Jason. 'Gaz is right. It's a gift! What do you say?'

Jason flicked through the information booklet carefully, looking at the information which P&O had prepared. It described the themed cruises they'd offered in the past and how they worked. There were Strictly Come Dancing cruises, along with other ones such as musical ones featuring Russell Watson, Michael Buble and Ronan Keating. They'd also featured Classical music cruises, comedy cruises featuring Michael McIntyre and culinary cruises featuring famous chefs such as Marco Pierre White and Gary Rhodes who gave cookery masterclasses whilst onboard. He had to admit it was a serious amount of money for very little work.

'Yeah, I'm in,' he said, putting the booklet down on the formica table in front of him, his eyes scanning the letter which contained the amount of money they were offering with a contract stapled to the back of it. 'Are they willing to have four of us rather than five, Gaz?' he asked, his gaze flicking over to Gary's questioningly. If truth be told, he was relieved when the tour was over. He loved Robbie, but it was the two of them who argued the most and he sometimes found Robbie's attitude wearing and didn't want to be stuck in the close confines of a ship with him. He knew sometimes the two of them simply rubbed each other up the wrong way.

'They said they're happy with four or five according to Alan.' Gary replied, referring to their Manager who'd approached him first to gauge what he thought to the idea, before approaching the rest of the band.

The three of them looked at Howard, waiting for his answer.

'Go on then.' Howard replied with a big sigh. He'd have to find a way of buttering Louise up, but he figured some flowers and a seriously big sex session should just about do it. After all, even she would agree when she heard about the amount of money involved.


	2. Chapter 2

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE BAND MEETING - DECEMBER 2011

The brochure landed with a resounding thump on the table in front of Isabella, causing her to jump.

'There. Take a look at that, Bella.' Alex sat down opposite her friend at the oblong table, dropping her shopping bags on the floor beside her as she did so.

'What's this then?' Isabella picked up the thick, glossy brochure. 'Looks expensive! Anyway, what do you want with a cruise brochure?'

'I was thinking it would be good for us to maybe go on one to celebrate our thirtieth birthdays. What do you think?' Alex said, holding her hand up and gesturing to a waitress who was hovering around nearby.

Isabella waited for Alex to order a coke and a sandwich.'Who's us?' she asked, curiosity getting the better of her suddenly.

'Well, how about you, me and Carly?' Alex suggested. 'We all turn thirty this year and it would certainly be a way to celebrate in style. Don't you think?' Alex's nose crinkled as she cocked her head on one side and waited for Isabella's answer.

'Oh, I don't know Alex. It's not really my thing and besides, I'll be in Cuba still.' Isabella mentally calculated where she was going to be around the time of her birthday.

'Ah, I've already thought of that.' Alex plucked her diary from out of the depths of her handbag and opened the double page which showed the months of the year spread over both pages. Her fingers hovered over January. 'Look. You fly back out with the Red Cross next week on January the fourth, don't you? You're there for six months aren't you? So would it be July the fourth when you fly back?'

'Yes. it is the fourth when I fly home. So, what were you thinking?' Isabella asked, scanning the 2012 calendar to double check that Alex had the correct dates.

Alex began excitedly flicking the pages of the brochure as she looked for the pages which the travel agent had turned down for her. 'Aha!' she said triumphantly as she found what she was looking for. 'Look. There's a cruise on July the eighth. That's two days before your thirtieth birthday and four days before mine,' she angled the brochure towards Isabella, so she could read the details for herself.

'Oh, I don't know Alex....' Isabella protested, pushing the brochure back to her friend. 'I'd rather just go out for a nice meal or even a pamper day. This isn't my kind of thing at all.'

'Bella, don't be such a bore! Carly's up for it! Look, you'll have spent six months in the arsehole of nowhere looking after other people and worrying about their needs, rather than your own. Think about yourself and having a good time for once!' she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and looked at Isabella in annoyance.

'So, you've already discussed this then? Behind my back?' Isabella felt a bit pissed off at the thought of her two best friends discussing it and half making a decision without her and just assuming that she'd go along with it, without even asking her first.

'Yes. Carly rang me whilst I was in the travel agents and I mentioned it. She was dead excited. Come on Bella, don't be a stick in the mud. It'll give us a chance to re-connect, have a laugh and have some decent entertainment. We won't have seen you for six months. We'll have so much to catch up on and it'll be an ideal opportunity to do that,' she got up, picking up her handbag. 'Look, I'm going to nip to the loo. You have a read and see what you think. You don't have to decide straight away,' she gave Isabella a winning smile and headed off to the loo, knowing that curiosity would eventually get the better of her friend and she wouldn't be able to resist having a look.

Glancing behind her, Isabella waited until her friend rounded the corner and disappeared into the toilet, before pulling the brochure towards her. She quickly flicked towards the turned down page, resting her head on her hand as she began to read.

Alex made sure to take her time in the toilet. She re-applied her make-up, brushed her hair, and phoned Carly with a progress report, before actually going to the toilet itself.

Pushing the brochure to one side, Isabella took a sip of the coffee which the waitress had just bought over for her. She ordered herself a toasted ham and cheese sandwich before pulling the brochure back over to have a look. It was almost as if it was talking to her, telling her to read more. The glossy pages slipped between her fingers as she read about the ship itself and all it had to offer. It was called the Azura and carried over 3000 passengers. There were fourteen decks and countless things to do such as an outdoor cinema, disco and numerous bars and restaurants.

As Isabella read more about the ship, the trips and the activities she had to admit her interest was piqued. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe Alex and Carly were right - she could do with a proper holiday.

Thinking back, she realised that she couldn't remember the last time she'd kicked back and completely relaxed. When Isabella had left school aged sixteen, she'd moved onto sixth form and studied Geography, Spanish and German, but was still unsure as to what she wanted to do with life. She'd volunteered on Saturdays in a Red Cross shop and had become interested in how the organisation worked. After extensive research and a few false starts, she found her vocation in life. She wanted to work in logistics, to be at the forefront if there was a disaster or aid was needed somewhere in the world. She went out to Indonesia after a Tsunami and shadowed the manager of an Emergency Response Unit, as they co-ordinated with a local team to get aid to the locals. Despite the human heartache she witnessed, she knew within hours that it was what she wanted to do with her life. She returned home, went to University and studied Warehouse Management which was valuable training in logistics, transport and supply chain management. After finishing University with flying colours, she was immediately offered a place on their training course. It was intense and lasted for many weeks as they trained her to deal with any situation which could occur, but at the end of it she was offered a position in Mauritania to help co-ordinate an aid programme after a two year long drought.

Ten years later, her job role had changed slightly. She still did pretty much the same job, but she was now in the second wave Response Unit which meant she got more notice of her next job and the maximum time she stayed somewhere was six months, before getting a month's holiday and then moving on to somewhere else. She'd just finished in Ethiopia, had Christmas at home and then was off to Cuba to help co-ordinate food aid due to shortages as the USA was blockading food deliveries.

Looking up, she saw that Alex was on her way back, threading her way back through the tables. 'You took ages!' she remarked, taking a bite of the toasted sandwich which the waitress had just put in front of her. She suspected that Alex had been on the phone to Carly, trying to drum up support for her idea of a girly holiday.

'Um, got a phone call whilst I was in the loo.' Alex said, reddening slightly.

'So, I've been looking at the brochure. It does look interesting and to be honest, now I've read it, it does seem like a good idea,' she noted Alex's expression change to a distinctly "I told you so" look.

'Oh, that's great!' Alex said, sitting down opposite Isabella at the table and taking a bite of her sandwich. 'Did you see who the entertainment is?' she asked, suddenly remembering that the identity of the said entertainment was the icing on the cake.

'Nope. I hadn't got that far. Is it someone good then?'

'Good! It's bloody brilliant!' Alex rubbed her hands together in glee, reached for the brochure and found the page with a triumphant grin. 'Well, me and Carly are over the moon! It's Take That!'

'Take That! Are you having a laugh? They're a nineties boy-band! Was there no-one better they could find? Now you've told me that, maybe I'll have a re-think.' Isabella remarked, taking another bite of her sandwich and fixing Alex with a smile that said she thought she'd well and truly lost her marbles.

'What are you on about, Bella? It's a coup getting a band as famous as them!' she shook her head in amazement at Isabella. 'You can tell you've not been in England much if you think they're still a boy-band.'

'But I thought they're a bunch of nineties has-beens.' Isabella quickly flicked to the page describing the themed cruises. 'Is that them?' she asked, pointing at the double page spread with what could only be described as four very handsome men.

'Err yeah! Jesus Bella, you really have been leading a sheltered life after the last few years, haven't you?'

'So, are they back then?' Bella's eyes swept across the four faces in front of her, eventually settling on Jason. 'I must say they've all worn well!' she remarked, checking out what his name was. She'd never been a fan back in the day and she was sure she wouldn't be one now, but that dark one was certainly easy on the eye - in fact, all of them were a bit of alright she thought to herself.

'Oh Bella! We really need to get you educated on what's been in the charts whilst you've been away, luv. They've had three number one singles, a few top ten singles and three number one albums since they released Patience. In fact, Progress hit number one twice when they released the Progressed version. They're in the Guinness book of records for how fast their tours have sold. Have you really not heard about their come-back?'

'Alex, why would I have done? Whenever I come home I have so much catching up to do with family and friends and sorting myself out for my next job that I don't have time to notice what's going on in the charts. Besides, I'm a Coldplay fan. Why would I know what Take That are up to when I've never been a fan?'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right....' Alex conceded, thinking how much Isabella had been missing if she didn't even know Take That had staged a come-back. 'Their new stuff is very different to their old music. You never know, you might like then this time around.'

Isabella wrinkled up her nose. 'Ok. I believe you - thousands wouldn't.' She giggled and began to read the accompanying stats about the band, which were printed in the brochure alongside their photos. She had to admit their record sales did make very impressive reading

'Handsome aren't they?' Alex tried to gauge what Isabella thought of them.

'If you like that kind of thing.' Isabella said, enjoying that she was winding Alex up. 'She did think that all four were exceedingly handsome, but she wasn't going to tell Alex that.

Alex studiously ignored Isabella's answer. 'Gary's gorgeous. I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed if he farted.'

'Nah, they're too pretty for me.' Isabella replied, firmly closing the brochure and trying to forget the sexy eyes which belonged to the one she thought was called Jason.

'So, what is your type Miss Fussy?'

Isabella shrugged, casting her eyes downward in slight embarassment. 'Dunno. I'm not sure what my type is.' She didn't want to admit to her best friend that she didn't know what her type was, because she'd never had a serious boyfriend. Alex would think she was weird if she said that. She'd had dates, she'd had a few drunken fumblings, but the nature of her job meant she'd never met anyone special and that's the way she wanted to keep it.

'Ha, maybe you'll find out this holiday - if you decide to go, that is.' Alex teased. She suspected that Isabella was either very innocent or simply not interested in men. She had tried to broach the subject a few times and Isabella simply clammed up. She knew that her friend had had a few boyfriends because she'd mentioned going on a couple of dates, whilst on her work placements. When they went out in Bury St Edmunds, Isabella chatted easily with men - probably because she worked with lots of them, but Alex had only seen her kiss a couple of men in the past and that was when she was pissed. Despite being best friends, there were aspects of Isabella which Alex simply didn't know about, because of the amount of time they spent apart.

'Sod it! Go on then.' Isabella said with a sigh.

'What? You'll go?' Alex's face broke into a beaming smile.

'Yeah. I'll go. You'll need to take me to buy some girly clothes though.' She pointed at her plain jeans and sweatshirt. 'I don't exactly own much in the way of posh stuff, do I?'

'You're on. We'll go shopping before we go on the cruise to get some suitable clothes for you. Shall we finish up our lunch and shoot back to the travel agents to book this?'

Isabella nodded in agreement. 'Ok. You've twisted my arm. We'll do it.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jason turned over in bed, his gaze sweeping dispassionately across to the young woman lying next to him in the bed. How had she ended up here? She was a looker, even he could see that, despite his head pounding with an awful hangover. She was model slim, her sun-kissed toned legs lying on top of the crumpled sheet as she she lay on her side. Her honey-blonde hair, obviously skilfully dyed to within an inch of it's life was tousled prettily over her face as she lay fast asleep next to him, small snores puffing out of her mouth. If he wasn't very much mistaken, her breasts were surgically enhanced, the one thing he really hated on a woman, he thought to himself as he quietly pushed the sheet off him.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he swallowed a couple of Nurofen and studied his face in the mirror. He had to admit he looked a bloody mess with his stubble and hair which was in dire need of a cut. What the hell was the girl's name from last night? Tiffany? Courtney? It was something short, an eighties or nineties type name he was sure of it, but he couldn't for the life of him remember exactly what it was. He knew he must have slept with her, judging by the evidence of what looked like a used condom screwed up in the bin inside some toilet paper.

Walking back into the bedroom, he picked up her clothes which littered the floor where they'd obviously been ripped off as they made their way to the bed the previous night. He took a pair of clean boxer shorts out of his chest of drawers and studied her as he put them on. She was young, too young for him and probably wouldn't look at him twice if he'd been a normal bloke on the street. She'd only been interested when she realised who he was. He swallowed and wondered how he'd ended up like this - fucking someone young enough to be his daughter and judging by the obviously faked orgasm on her part (he did remember that), she'd probably regretted coming onto him so heavily once they'd gone back to his house.

He cleared his throat loudly and waited for her to wake up. As she roused, he chucked her clothes on the bed in front of her. 'Here. Take your clothes and go!' he snapped as she rubbed her eyes, almost like she couldn't remember who he was. He was annoyed with himself that he'd even let her stay. Usually he took them to a hotel or if he took them home, he had sex with them and then called them a taxi before they had a chance to fall asleep. Serious girlfriends and wives were to sleep all night with. The type of girls he slept with didn't fit into either category and the last thing he wanted was to wake up next to one of them and have to make small talk.

'What the hell?' she squawked loudly. 'You can't just chuck me out like this!'

'I can and I will. Now, piss off home! I'll call you a taxi.'

'How dare you! You used me!'

'Yeah, just like you did me!' he snapped, picking up his mobile and ringing the taxi company's number which he had on speed-dial.

'Yeah, and you were shit!'

'Like-wise,' he replied coldly, waiting for the ring-tone, feeling a sliver of guilt as he saw the hurt expression on her face. 'Where to?' he asked. She gave him her address in a sullen tone and he turned away from her and quietly gave his address to the taxi company - the last thing he needed was a random woman knowing his address. The least amount of people who knew his address, the better.

He crossed his arms and waited as she wriggled hurriedly into her clothes, shooting him venomous looks as she did so.

Slamming the front door shut behind her as she left, he disappeared into this open-plan kitchen and made himself a mug of filter coffee. He sat down at the breakfast bar, his elbows resting on the black marble work-top as he held the mug between his palms. Last night had been a mistake he thought to himself. In fact, he'd been making a lot of mistakes he surmised, taking a sip of his black coffee. How the hell had he got himself into this mess?

Considering he was in one of the most famous bands in Europe and had the world at his feet he wasn't happy and he didn't know how to remedy the situation. He hadn't always felt that way. When the group first got back together, he'd been living with his fiancee Kaye and things were fantastic. Everything was perfect, from his working life to his love life. They'd set a date for the wedding and were due to marry the following year and he had no reason to think that it wouldn't happen. He'd also had no reason to think that Kaye felt any differently to him - after all, she constantly told him she loved him.

After the way she'd betrayed him, he never wanted to trust another woman ever again. It was easier to just have sex with someone and then never see them again - that way he would never get attached to someone again. He couldn't risk being hurt again like Kaye had hurt him. In fact, it still hurt. But he realised he was starting to feel lonely without someone special in his life.

It was on the night of The Brits that it happened, around four months before they began their Progress tour and it unravelled within hours. One minute Kaye was there and the next she was gone. Jason hadn't noticed that she'd been gone for around half an hour, until Howard's wife Louise asked where her drinking buddy had disappeared to. Jason looked around the venue, wondering where Kaye had got to. 'I'll go look for her,' he said, getting up from his chair and draining his glass of red wine.

'I'll come with you. Maybe she's in the ladies. You can't exactly go in there looking for her, can you?' Louise replied, copying Jason and draining her wine which was immediately refilled by a hovering waiter. She had a strange feeling that something was amiss - something which she couldn't put her finger on. Jason had obviously noticed nothing, but she'd noticed that Kaye was snappy towards him as he'd tried to stop her from falling, when she'd stumbled as she got into the water-taxi which crossed the Thames to take them to the 02. 'I'm fine!' She'd said in a tight little voice as he put his arm out to help her.

As they wandered between the tables looking for Kaye, Jason checked the time on his watch. 'I hope she's not gone too far. We're up for best group in twenty minutes so I have to be back at the table in case we win. It won't look good if I'm not with them.'

'Well, how about I check out the ladies loos first? She can't have gone too far.' Louise strode ahead with Jason following behind closely.

He waited outside in the corridor whilst Louise checked inside the toilets. She was back a moment later, shaking her head that Kaye wasn't in there. 'Let's try outside. Maybe she's getting a breath of fresh air.' Jason suggested, taking hold of Louise's hand as they made their way towards the exit. He nodded at Kylie as she passed, pausing to stop and kiss her, followed a few minutes later by a quick hand-shake with Chris Martin from Coldplay.

Pushing his way through the throng gathered at the exit, he scanned the people outside who were either smoking or getting some fresh air. He couldn't see her at first glance. Taking hold of Louise's hand to make sure she didn't trip in the half-light, given that she was wearing towering high heels, he moved around to the side of the building away from the crowd.

'Can you see her?' Louise asked, holding tightly onto Jason's hand and craning her neck.

'No, maybe she's....' he nearly said the words "back at the table", but the words died on his lips as he caught sight of her. She was huddled in a corner, her face up-turned as she kissed a man passionately. It was obvious by their body language that they were into each other as the man pressed closer to Kaye and murmered something into her ear as they pulled apart. It was then that Kaye glimpsed Jason and saw the look of horror on his face as he felt like his whole world had fallen apart.

He didn't know how he made it back to the table where the lads were seated, the tears blinding his eyes as he tried to hide them from everyone - a task not made particularly easy by the fact that people kept trying to stop him and congratulate the band on their Best Band nomination.

'Everything ok?' Gary asked, noticing that Jason didn't look his usual self, as he picked up his wine glass and drained the red wine in one gulp.

Louise shot Gary a warning glance and shook her head slightly. He returned the look, feeling slightly confused as to what the problem was.

James Corden then came onto the stage and announced that the next award was for Best Band. Pink came on and announced the six nominees - Take That, Muse, Coldplay, Arctic Monkeys, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds and Kasabian. There was a small round of applause and then Pink called out "Take That" at the top of her voice.

The other four leapt to their feet and yelled at the tops of their voices. Jason sat for a moment taking it all in. His head was all over the place - one part of him wanted to go home and crawl into bed and never wake up and the other was elated that they'd just won the award they had always coveted. In a daze, he stumbled up and blindly followed the lads up onto the stage, a grin plastered onto his face as if nothing was wrong.

All five lads made a quick speech. As the microphone was pressed lastly into Jason's hand, his carefully prepared "just in case" speech disappeared from his head. For a moment his voice wavered as he said thanks, clearing his throat he tried again and this time the words came falteringly.

When he reached the table Kaye was sitting there looking sheepish, unable to meet his eyes. 'Outside! Now!' he said in a cold voice.

'It's not like it looks...' Kaye trailed off, seeing how angry he now was.

'I don't want to discuss this here. I said, Outside! Now!' he repeated, jabbing his thumb in the general direction of the exits.

Jason grabbed Kaye's hand and plastered a smile across his face in an effort not to show people the turmoil going on in his mind. As they reached the chilly cold air Kaye shivered.

'You weren't worried about the bloody cold when that bloke had his tongue down your throat.' Jason snapped, leading her around the corner and away from prying eyes. 'So. It wasn't how it looked. You were snogging the face off some random bloke. How do you explain that?'

'It's nothing.' Kaye couldn't meet his searching gaze. 'Well, it started off as nothing.'

'Are you sleeping with him?' Jason hoped it was just a drunken kiss. Even if it was, he didn't know how he felt about that.

'Yes.'

Jason wondered if the pain in his chest could hurt any more than it did at the one simple word she'd said.

'How long?' he whispered, hardly able to believe that he'd not suspected anything.

'Since last years' Brits Awards. I met him here.' She admitted sheepishly.

'So, it's been going on a whole year and you never thought to mention it to me? You said you'd marry me only six months ago! You've been fucking me all this time and you were doing the same with him. Why did you say yes to me?'

'I tried to break it off. I really did,' she stammered, looking down at her feet in embarassment.

'Well you didn't try hard enough. The moment you slept with him, no scrub that, the moment you kissed him, was the day this relationship ended. Do you love him?'

'I don't know. I'm in lust with him, but I don't know about love.'

'Do you love me?'

Kaye nodded sadly and wiped a tear away from her eye. 'Yes. I do love you.'

'But not enough to be faithful...' he finished, turning away from her and beginning to make his way back into the building. 'Go to him and then come and collect your belongings tomorrow. I don't want to see you again after you've collected your stuff.'

'I'll finish it. Jason, we can go back to the way it was! she pleaded, realising with clarity what she'd done when she realised what she was about to lose.

'Never. I don't give second chances, Kaye. So who is he that he's worth throwing our relationship away for?' he looked up from their heated conversation, to see the man in question making his way over to them both. He was a member of a band which had won Best Newcomers the previous year, called Flash Harry. Jason seemed to recall he was called Chipmunk or something equally stupid. He'd seen Jason and Kaye walk straight past their table, strained looks on their faces and wanted to check she was ok.

'Everything ok?' he asked, walking over to them both, flashing a look at Jason like the cat who'd got the cream.

'No it fucking isn't! You've been screwing my fiancee!' he leapt towards the man and before he could defend himself, he punched him on the face as hard as he could. The man crumpled to the floor, clutching his nose which had immediately started to bleed profusely.

Jason turned away from them both, his lip curled in disgust at them both as Kaye dropped down next to Chipmunk to try to stem the bleeding. 'I'll see you tomorrow!' he spat at Kaye, before walking off without another word. He got straight onto the boat across the Thames without another word to anyone. He felt sick to the stomach at her betrayal and couldn't bear to go back in the same room as her.


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst Jason was back in England with the band rehearsing their routines ready for the cruise, Isabella was working hard in Cuba with the Red Cross.

She worked long hours, splitting her time between Havana and the villages in the Cuban countryside. She loved the relaxed way of life, but hated to see the poverty of the country. It wasn't the same kind of poverty as some of the countries in Africa, such as Ethiopia or Niger where millions were starving and the work of the Red Cross was just a drop in the ocean. In Cuba she could see the difference that they were making and it made her feel like they were doing some good.

In the cities the locals seemed to have a more comfortable life, as in that they had food on their plates, but the housing situation was dire. In the past the Communist government had employed all the builders, plumbers, electricians and handy-men. Gradually they'd released their grip on the workers as Communism had fallen and allowed them to become self-employed. This had then created a vicious circle where the general population couldn't afford to get work done privately and there weren't enough state employed workers to complete the jobs either. Houses fell into worse and worse dis-repair year on year as they were left untouched. The state of the housing in Havana was unbelievable - people were living in houses where the buildings were literally collapsing around their ears. In some cases there were entire families living and sleeping in just the downstairs rooms, because their upstairs rooms were too dangerous to live in.

Life in the countryside was little better. In this case, the buildings were in a better state of repair, but there wasn't enough food to go around and a lot of the farmers and their families walked around in little more than rags. It was only the people who worked in the hotels who seemed to have a fairly good standard of living, funded by the British and Canadian holiday-makers and their tips. Often departing holiday-makers also left belongings behind accidentally, which could be sold on the black market to make money.

Considering the state of the country, there were two shining beacons of hope. The Cuban version of the NHS healthcare system was second to none and the education system was impressive to say the least.

Isabella's job in Havana was to co-ordinate with the volunteers who were painstakingly re-building inhabitants houses. The work she did in the countryside villages near Havana, was to oversee the volunteers who were helping the farms to improve their crops. At various intervals aid came through from countries such as Canada to help alleviate the situation. It was on those days when Isabella was given the important job of making sure it was received by people who needed it, rather than most of it re-appearing on the black market, which is often what happened if less trusty-worthy people were left in charge.

Isabella was drawing to the end of her time there when her boss Matt called her into his office. Knocking on the door, she waited until she heard him call out for her to enter.

'Oh hi, Bella. How's things?' he asked her, indicating that she should sit down opposite him.

'Good. It really feels like we make a difference here, unlike some places.'

'You've done a really good job. I've been speaking to head office and we'd really like to have you back after your break in July. How would you feel about coming back here for another stint?'

Isabella momentarily thought about it. She had to admit this was her favourite posting so far - probably helped in part by the fantastic beaches and also the buzzing nightlife which Havana had to offer on her days off. 'Yeah. I'd like that. Would my job stay the same?'

'Yes. I don't see why not.' he said, giving her a warm smile. He looked at her, thinking how pretty she was and wondered whether the rumour about her never going on dates was true. It was usual that over time, people often began dating given the close proximity in which they worked together. Maybe she had a boyfriend back home, he mused to himself or maybe she liked women like some of the staff had suggested - not that he'd seen any evidence of it himself.

'Is that everything?' Isabella asked, looking at him with curiosity and wondering why he was staring at her like he was mentally undressing her.

'Err yeah.' Matt was jogged out of his reverie by Isabella's question and flushed guiltily as he wondered if she could read his mind. 'That's everything. I'll book you on the flight back here the first week of August now that you've agreed to come back. Is that ok?'

'Yes, that's fine.' Isabella replied and stood up to go.

'Oh, hang on. I forgot to say, there's a Raul Paz concert on in Havana next weekend. A few of us are going. Do you fancy going?' Matt asked as an afterthought, before she left the room. 'Jules and Fran are going.' He mentioned two of the girls she got on pretty well with, hoping that may sway her. She intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her better and what better way by taking her to see the most famous musician in Cuba?

'Ooh, I like him. He's really good. Yeah, why not.' Isabella said excitedly. She knew that Raul Paz was probably the most famous musician in Cuba and tickets were hard to come by.

Matt mentally did a high five in his head. At least he could use the opportunity to try and find out whether there was a boyfriend back in England. He wondered if she was straight and if she was straight then maybe she'd agree to a proper date, just the two of them, next time. 'Lucky my mate Steve dropped out eh? We're planning on driving there - Jake's got a VW Camper, so you three girls can sleep in the back if you want. He's done the back out so he can go touring in it and me and Jake will camp in a tent next door. The decent hotels in Havana are already full.'

Isabella's face paled and she began to back out the room. 'Actually, I've changed my mind. I don't think I will come after all. Thanks anyway.'

'If it's the van that's the problem, then you ladies can sleep in the tent.' Matt stuttered, wondering what had suddenly made Isabella change her mind. Was it something he'd said? he wondered, because he couldn't think what was wrong for the life of him.

'No. No it's not the van that's the problem. I'm doing something. Sorry, I forgot.' Isabella turned and fled as fast as her feet could carry her. The words "thanks for asking anyway" thrown over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Matt sat at his desk feeling stunned. 'What the hell was all that about?' He murmered under his breath. 'Anyone would think I'm trying to get in her knickers.'

Isabella walked shakily out to the building which housed their bedrooms, shaking her head at how stupid she'd made herself look. She'd been fine until he'd suggested staying overnight and then she'd panicked. It wasn't like he'd ever shown any signs that he fancied her and he was her boss after all. It's not like he was going to try anything on, she reasoned with herself. But it didn't stop the waves of fear which rippled over her.

Flopping down on the edge of her bed, she switched her lap-top on and logged onto SKYPE, waiting as the lap-top fired up. Her mum was online so she dialled her and waited for her to appear on the screen.

'Hi mum. How are you?'

'Oh Isabella! How great to see you. I wasn't expecting to see you on SKYPE until this weekend. Everything ok?' The screen and her voice lagged slightly as her mum Jean, looked at her in concern.

'Yeah. I just wanted to tell you what time I'm landing at Stansted.' Isabella lied. In reality she just wanted to speak to someone back home to reassure her that everything was ok in the world. She was confused by the feelings which Matt's invitation had caused.

'You already told me luv,' her mum replied, her forehead furrowed in confusion as she spoke on the other end.

'Did I? Sorry I don't remember.' Isabella said apologetically.

'So, how's things there?' her mum asked, thinking that her daughter sounded unlike her usual bubbly self. 'Keeping busy?'

Isabella proceeded to tell her about the job offer, omitting the fact that Matt had asked her out. The more she talked about the job, the more enthused she sounded and her mum began to relax, thinking that maybe she'd imagined her daughter sounding different.

As the call drew to a close Jean remembered that Alex had been in touch. 'Have you spoken to Alex recently?' She asked.

'No. Is everything ok with the cruise?'

'Oh yes, she needs you to ring or e-mail her with your passport details and insurance. The Travel Agent needs it and then they can get the tickets printed for you. They can't do it until you provide the information they're waiting for. She also said that her and Carly have the day off two days after you get back - she wants you to let her know if that date suits you to go clothes shopping.'

'Ok. I'll e-mail her as soon as I've finished talking to you.' Isabella reassured her, a small prickle of excitement running through her for the first time about the holiday.

As soon as they'd finished speaking, Isabella logged onto her Hotmail account and rapidly typed the information which Alex needed, along with a cheerfully worded note saying that the date of the proposed shopping outing with her and Carly to buy some suitable attire, was fine with her.

Putting her passport into the safe, along with her lap-top she then disappeared off to start work, a smile on her face as she thought about being pampered and spending quality time with her friends. The entertainment wasn't really to her taste, but that didn't matter. She was sure they'd have a great time and if Alex was right, maybe she'd be proved wrong if the band's new stuff was as good as she assured her.


	5. Chapter 5

JULY 2012

On July 1st the band had a meeting at P&O's head office in Southampton. They'd signed the contracts late the previous year and were by now rehearsed and ready to go. The visit was designed to make sure that the band knew what to expect and were happy, and to run through the final schedule with them prior to sailing. Afterwards, they decided to go out for dinner in Southampton before setting off back to London.

'So, did you see that the second night is a themed dress night?' Mark smiled engagingly at them all as they sat around the dinner table. He'd been quite excited at the thought of dressing up differently.

'Yeah. Deep joy!' Howard replied, making a start on the Fillet steak which had just been placed in front of him. He didn't share Mark's joy at dressing up. He'd rather dress up in normal stage clothes for their performances and then wear casual clothes the remainder of the time to draw as little attention to the band as possible. After all, he was hoping to get some shut eye and relaxation whilst onboard. P&O had been extremely accommodating that he wanted to bring his family along with him and had arranged for adjoining family suites for them all to stay in. He meant to enjoy every minute of their free time.

'What's the theme?' Gary asked. It must have escaped his notice that there was a theme night, he thought to himself.

'Yeah. Black and white night.' Mark replied. 'I was thinking of a reprise of my Shine outfit from The Circus concerts, but a black and white top hat. I'll get Heidi to make a pair of white trousers and I'll wear the white top from the concerts and I've got a black and white waistcoat kicking about at home. I just need to sort out the hat. Ooh... I do love to dress up!'he said, an excited tone to his voice, as he rubbed his hands together with barely concealed glee. 'Shecould maybe make you a pair of black and white striped trousers like you wore for The Circus tour, Jay.' He nodded his head in Jason's direction.

'Blimey! You're organised!' Jason remarked, shaking his head at Mark's obvious excitement at being allowed to "dress up". 'Seeing as we're going to be on the high seas, what about some kind of nautical theme?'

'No. I want to wear the black and white replica of my Shine outfit.' Mark said obstinately. He'd made up his mind and there was no swaying him.

'Well, I don't suppose it matters what we wear as long as we fit in with the theme.It's not like we all have to match like peas in a pod.' Howard said, anxious to keep things smooth between the four of them. As far as he was concerned, as long as they dressed in the correct colours it really didn't matter if they matched.

'Well I reckon maybe we could have a word with Heidi and see what she can rustle up for the rest of us.' Gary suggested, gesturing around the table towards Jason and Howard, as he referred to their head costume designer who designed the costumes for their tours.

'Good idea.' Jason agreed. 'In fact, she might be able to magic up some of our old tour outfits or adjust something for us so they fit in with the theme. Shall I have a word with her?' he looked at the other two questioningly. He knew how to use his little boy charm around Heidi to get her to help them out. It wouldn't be the first time he'd used his own brand of persuasion to get Heidi to do him favour, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

'Will you ask her about my outfit too? Y'know, see if she can lay her hands on a black and white top hat?' Mark asked, fixing Jason with a winning smile.

'Well, seeing as you asked so nicely I s'pose so.' Jason said grudgingly and began to attack his dinner with gusto. 'She's going to have to get a move on though. We haven't got long,' he said, taking a bite of his Spaghetti alla Vongole.

By the end of the evening they had decided the order of their songs and had decided to alternate them so that they weren't singing the same songs every night. They would perform once at 8.30, followed by a second one at 10.30. It would give them time to eat prior to both performances and have a break in the middle for a drink. They were all looking forward to it, because it would mean that they would be singing in a much more intimate venue and getting the added benefit of a break with it.

As they parted at the end of the night, Jason looked at them all. 'I'll be in contact tomorrow once I've spoken to Heidi and let you know what's happening re the theme night clothes, OK?' he retrieved his car keys, aiming them at his car until he heard the click indicating that his car was unlocked. 'Right, I'm off. I'll see you lot next week in London for our final rehearsal. I'll bring along whatever Heidi's managed to get clothes-wise.' With a final wave, he slid into the front seat of his Mercedes and drove off into the night.

Isabella flew into Stansted on the morning of July 4th. Her parents Jean and Patrick were waiting for her, their faces wreathed in smiles at seeing their only child. Jean hurried over to Isabella as she made her way towards them and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly to her.

'Bella, you've lost weight!' she exclaimed, as she saw how slim Isabella's legs were, encased in their dark jeans.

'It's called a healthy diet, mum.' Isabella re-assured her, winding her arm around her mum's waist as they made their way out of the terminal building. 'A diet of no junk food and no chocolate does wonders for your health.'

'And makes you too skinny!' Jean scolded, her face turned upwards to look at her daughter lovingly. 'You have been eating properly, haven't you luv?'

'Of course mum. Stop fussing. I eat plenty, but like I said it's all healthy stuff like fish.'

Jean slid a look at Isabella's face. She had to admit that she looked well enough - her skin was clear and healthy looking and she had the hint of a tan from the hours spent working in the sunshine. Her chestnut coloured hair was caught up into a pony-tail with a navy blue scrunchie, a few wisps fell free to frame her face. She just wished that Isabella would put on a little weight and then she'd worry about her less. She correctly guessed that her daughter worked so hard that she often forgot to eat.

Patrick unlocked the car, placing Isabella's suitcase in the boot, before sliding into the front seat and starting the car. Isabella got into the back seat, dumping her hand baggage in the footwell next to her.

They chatted non-stop all the way to her parents home in Bury St Edmunds. Isabella still lived at her parents as it seemed pointless buying or renting a flat where she would probably only live for two months a year at the most, given the nature of her job. As Isabella talked in depth about the job she was doing in Cuba, Jean relaxed more as she realised how much she'd enjoyed her time working over there. Of course, given that Isabella was an only child they were close, but Jean couldn't help worrying that her daughter seemed unable or unwilling to settle down.

As Jean made herself more comfortable in the front seat and listened, her mind wandered momentarily back to a time when Isabella had been more carefree and her serious side showed itself far less. It was around the time of Isabella's sixteenth birthday that she'd changed - she couldn't be sure exactly when it had been, because it wasn't like one day she'd woken up and behaved differently. She wondered if something had happened around that time to Isabella which had changed her deep inside. She'd always had lots of friends and had been out from time to time on dates with lads who seemed nice enough. Gradually she'd seemed to retreat into herself, shutting boys out and turning down dates and though she still had plenty of friends it seemed that she stayed close to a select number, such as Alex and Carly. Many of the other friendships gradually fell to the way-side, as Isabella began her work abroad for the Red Cross. Jean had tried to talk to Isabella every now and then about being so serious, but every time she did Isabella assured her that she was happy and eventually Jean started to think that maybe it was in her imagination. Maybe the way her daughter was now, was the way she was always meant to be from the day she was born and she tried to shuffle it to the back of her mind. It was only in the darkness of the middle of the night when she would wake up with a start, her thoughts going immediately to her daughter and wherever she was at the time, her sub-conscious telling her that Isabella wasn't happy, she wasn't fulfilled in life and above all, something had happened in the distant past to make her that way.

Isabella's voice interrupted her reverie. 'Mum. Mum!'

'Oh! Sorry I was miles away.' Jean said, clearing her mind of all the negative thoughts she'd been having. She fixed Isabella with a small smile. 'What's the matter darling?'

'Have Alex and Carly been in touch?'

'Oh yes. Carly rang and said to get an early night tonight. You're going to need your beauty sleep, because they plan to take you clothes shopping. She also said something about giving you a make-over, so you're all gorgeous for the cruise.'

'Hmm... dunno about needing a make-over. I'm happy with the way I look.' Isabella self-consciously ran her hands over her pony-tail to check it still looked tidy.

'Well, some nice dresses wouldn't go amiss.' Jean remarked, thinking she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Isabella in a dress or make-up. 'You look so lovely when you dress up.'

'Yeah, but I'm not going to go mad. It's not like I'll be going anywhere after the cruise where I can wear a posh frock, is it?' Isabella replied, her tone a little short that her mum was encouraging her to waste her money. ' Maybe I could just hire a couple of dresses,' she mused out loud.

Isabella's dad Patrick had been listening to their exchange during this time in complete silence. Over the years he'd had to listen to Jean's worries about their daughter and though he shared some of her worries, such as the fact that she showed no interest in settling down and that she was far too serious for her own good. He didn't share the view that something had happened during her teenage years to make her that way. He was sure it was Jean's over-active imagination at work. 'Bella, we're going to pay for a dress for you as a birthday present.' He interjected. 'You're going on a posh cruise and there's no way a daughter of mine is going in a hired dress.'

'Ok.' Isabella replied, knowing that when her dad used that decisive tone you didn't argue - he'd obviously made up his mind. 'Thanks dad.'

They drew up outside the house thirty minutes later. Patrick took Isabella's case in the house, waving away her offers that she was capable of carrying her own case.

'Come on. Let me stick the kettle on and we can have a proper catch up.' Jean smiled, taking Isabella by the elbow and leading her towards the kitchen.

Three hours later Isabella had to admit defeat. They'd eaten lunch and Isabella had shown them her photos stored on her lap-top of the locals, her work-mates and the scenery. She'd told them that she was going back for another six months and they'd assured here they would come over for a visit this time. Isabella yawned widely. 'Mum. Dad. I'm going to have to go to bed for a bit. I'm going to love and leave you.' She leant over and kissed them both, before heading off to her bedroom for a nap. She was so tired she slept through dinner-time and didn't awaken until 6am the following morning.

She sat up in bed, stretching her sleep-stiffened muscles out and grimaced to herself. She was looking forward to seeing Carly and Alex - she'd really missed them. But the one thing she wasn't looking forward to was traipsing around endless shops looking for dresses.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Alex and Carly were due to arrive at 9am, Isabella had been up and ready for a couple of hours and was waiting impatiently in the kitchen ready for them. She'd already made a list of suitable clothes to take with her on the cruise and was feeling particularly despondent to realise that apart from the ubiquitous jeans and t-shirts, she possessed very little in the way of formal clothing. Tucking the distinctly depressing looking list in her brown leather handbag, along with an envelope which her mum had given her the previous night for her birthday, she made her way outside as she heard the familiar sound of Carly's Red Mini rounding the bend into their quiet cul-de-sac.

As the car drew to a halt both girls jumped out and hugged Isabella, exclaiming in turn at her tan and how pleased they were to see her before Carly fixed her with a smile. 'You ready to head off?'

Reaching into her handbag, Isabella waved the folded up piece of paper at them both. 'Yeah, I've made a list of the clothes I have already.'

'We'll nip into Costa coffee before we start then and cast our eyes over what you've already got on the list and then decide what else you need.' Alex suggested, thinking that there didn't look much written down on the paper judging by the writing she could just make out on the reverse. 'I could do with a cocktail dress of sorts too.'

'And me!' Carly chimed in. 'I was thinking something really classy.'

'Like Primani?' Alex snorted. 'I know that's your favourite haunt!' she said mentioning the jokey name everyone called Primark - the discount clothes shop Carly frequented.

'No, not like Primani. Not this time anyway. This calls for something altogether more sophisticated.' Carly said primly, starting the engine and reversing out the driveway, an intense look of concentration crossing her pretty features.

By the time they arrived into the town centre and parked up, the town was becoming busy with shoppers. They headed for Costa coffee, Alex finding a table for the three of them whilst Carly and Isabella bought the coffees and bacon rolls.

'So, let's have a look at this list of clothes you've made?' Carly sat down opposite Isabella and held out her hand to take the list from Isabella.

Isabella dug around in her handbag until she found the piece of paper on which she'd written a list of clothes which she planned to be taking on the cruise with her.

'Is this it?' Carly asked, her nose wrinkling as she saw half a dozen items of clothing written onto the A4 piece of paper. 'You're going to need a lot more than you've got there!' She pointed a disparaging finger towards the sad looking amount which Isabella had written down earlier.

'Well, I don't have much call for posh frocks in Cuba.' Isabella said sarcastically. 'The most exotic outfit I possess is my smart jeans and a new t-shirt which I bought in Havana the other week.

'Right, well we'll soon rectify that.' Carly's voice was business-like as she studiously ignored Isabella's bad tempered reply. 'I reckon we should look for a couple of dresses first and then we'll maybe look for some smart separates such as skirts or trousers and tops for the smart-casual evenings. Maybe me and Alex will find what we need whilst looking for you. What do you think?'

'I don't do skirts and I'm not wearing one. In fact, I don't do dresses either but I'll wear one on the formal nights just to keep you two quiet.' Isabella sighed, taking a sip of her latte.

'Fine. We'll concentrate on trousers for the smart-casual night.' Carly said. She knew there was no point trying to force Isabella into something she wouldn't feel happy in.

They finished their coffees and bacon rolls, their conversation punctuated with chat about the trips the cruise company offered. Alex had bought the Excursion booklet with her and they pored over the contents, eventually deciding to go on the trip to Geiranger Fjord - the most famous Norwegian Fjord and also another one to the Flam Railway which was one of the steepest railways in the world. They agreed that they would spend the rest of the holiday relaxing and if the fancy took them whilst onboard, they would book some spa treatments.

'I'll book them online when I get home and you two can give me the money once they're booked.' Alex said, tucking the Excursion booklet back into her spacious handbag.

'I think Coast is the place to try first.' Carly suggested, her chair scraping as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. 'What do you ladies think?'

'You're asking the wrong person.' Isabella said, thinking she couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a dress, let alone a posh one.

'Yeah, I agree.' Alex replied, standing up and putting her light summer jacket. 'The nearest one is in Debenhams. And if we can't find anything in Coast, there's also a Warehouse and a load of Designer at Debenhams departments there. If we can't find something in there, then there's something the matter with us.'

The three of them headed across the road to the large, two storey Debenhams store and made straight for the Coast department. Isabella cast her eyes along the racks of dresses, arranged enticingly to catch the buyers eyes. She knew she should be excited, but she felt slightly overwhelmed at the sheer amount of dresses to choose from. She'd spent so long in places such as Cuba, where there were shortages everywhere, that it had been ages since she'd been on a big clothes shop.

'Are you still a size ten, Bella?' Alex asked, selecting an elegant maxi dress in a flattering red colour. It had a sweeping halter neck in a semi sheer Georgette material which led down to a boned bodice complete with intricately pleated crossovers around the waist. The dress was completed with a lined skirt which was overlaid with more of the sheer Georgette. 'This would look lovely with your colouring and figure,' she remarked, holding it upwards so she could examine the dress in it's entirety.

'I'm a size eight.' Bella looked the dress up and down, thinking that it wasn't too frilly and that it oozed with understated elegance. Stepping towards the dress, she lifted the price tag. 'Jesus Alex, I can't spend that kind of money. It's one hundred and fifty pounds for goodness sake!' All she could think was it was a heck of a lot of money to spend on a dress and how far that kind of money would go in Cuba.'

'Bella, a beautiful dress will cost you money. Your mum's given you money to buy a special dress for the cruise. Do you like it?'

Isabella stroked her fingertips reverentially along the soft skirt and admired it. She had to admit that Alex had a good eye for the type of thing which would suit her. She'd half expected to be forced into a frilly little number which she'd feel uncomfortable in. Instead, Alex had found the perfect dress immediately. 'It's beautiful,' she said quietly, her breath catching at her throat as the skirt swished gently at her touch.

'How much money did you mum give you?' Alex nodded towards Isabella's handbag and swapped the dress for a smaller size eight.

'Umm... I don't know.' Isabella unzipped her handbag, extricating the white envelope which her mum had handed her before going out and opened it. Flicking swiftly through the notes, she found the envelope contained £200 in crisp twenty pound notes. It also contained a hand-written note instructing her that she was to spoil herself with it. She felt touched that her mum had given her such a large amount of money and attempted to quell the lump which appeared in her throat.

'Wow! Two hundred pounds. You can put the rest to a pair of shoes to go with the dress.' Alex remarked, handing the dress to Isabella. 'Here. Try this on. I bet you'll look stunning in it.'

Carly wandered over, dresses slung over the crook of her arm. 'Try these on. They're a size eight so they'll fit you. I heard you telling Alex your size.'

'Don't I get a say in the matter?' Isabella grumbled, taking the pile of dresses from Carly.

'Yes. Once you've tried them on. If we let you, you'd just turn up in jeans and a t-shirt on the formal night and we can't have that happening can we?' Carly replied smartly, handing Isabella yet another dress to add to the pile.

Isabella headed off in the direction of the changing room, her heart sinking as she saw that the top dress was a salmon pink dress with applique flowers on the bodice - the type of thing she wouldn't be seen dead in, it was so girly. All that was missing was a naff clutch bag and a fascinator she mused. Taking a deep breath she tried the pink dress on first, desperate to get it out the way. Slipping it on, she took a deep breath and gently tugged the zip into place. She stood and scrutinised her appearance in the mirror and decided that the dress was truly horrid, the antithesis of what she liked.

'Come on!' Carly's voice wavered into the changing room as she instructed Isabella to show them how she looked. She yanked the curtain back and strode into the shop to show her friends, an expression on her face which betrayed how much she hated the dress.

'No. It's not really you.' Carly mused, feeling disappointed that the dress didn't suit her friend at all. It was the wrong length, cut and colour.

'Hardly! I look like I'm someone's bloody bridesmaid!' Isabella said disparagingly, her fingers holding the edge of the skirt out, almost like a little girl wearing a party dress.

'Go and try the others on.' Alex urged, a pair of pretty metallic heels in her hand. 'Here. These will go a treat with that red dress I chose,' she said, handing the shoes to Isabella. 'See, they're not too girly!' she commented, as Isabella noticed the red edging which was the only concession to girliness on the shoes.

Isabella sighed and returned once more to the changing room. She gradually worked her way through all of the dresses which Carly had chosen, hating every single one of them. They were all too girly and she felt like a Turkey trussed up for Christmas in them. The last dress she tried on was the one which Alex had selected. As the soft material slithered over her hips, she sighed a satisfied smile. The dress was perfection and suited her colouring and figure. It hid the bits she hated - her breasts which she always thought were too small and accentuated her curves in all the right places. Slipping her feet into the sandals she stepped backwards and examined herself critically in the mirror. She had to admit she looked pretty good, in fact she actually looked the best she'd ever seen herself look.

Stepping out of the changing room, she fixed her friends with a shy smile. 'What do you think?'

'Wow Bella. You look gorgeous! You'll have all the men wanting to ask you out.' Carly remarked, not noticing Isabella's face cloud at the mention of men. Alex however, did notice the expression cross her friend's face and wondered why Isabella seemed to act strangely whenever men were mentioned.

'Well, that's one dress down. One more to go.' Isabella said, turning slowly in front of the floor length mirror and admiring her reflection.

One of the assistant's wandered over on hearing Isabella say she needed one more dress. 'Is there something in particular you want?' She asked, thinking how stunning the lady stood before her looked - she'd be even more stunning with her hair done and make-up on, she thought to herself.

'I want something not too girly and frilly. We've got a black and white night on the ship so maybe a dress in one of those two colours. We might as well kill two birds with one stone.' Isabella replied, admiring herself in the mirror yet again.

'I know just the thing which will suit you. It just came in this morning so we haven't put them out yet. What size are you eight? Ten?'

'Size eight.' Isabella answered, picking up a square clutch bag covered in pearls and thinking it would go nicely with her red dress. 'This is nice,' she said, holding the bag up for Alex and Carly to admire.

Carly nodded. 'And these,' she picked up a simple pair of pearl and silver drop earrings. 'I reckon if you wear your hair up with that red dress and these earrings with no other jewellery to take the attention away from the dress, you'll look stunning.'

'You really think so?' Isabella asked, feeling a little unsure.

'Definitely.' Carly replied, handing the earrings to her friend. 'I'll buy these and the bag for your birthday.'

'And I'll buy you the shoes to go with the dress.' Alex interrupted, nodding at Isabella's feet. 'So you can use your mum and dad's money for that red dress,' she looked up as the assistant walked in with a stunning oyster coloured dress. 'And then you'll need a pair of shoes to go with that little number which the lady's found for you. You can put the remaining money towards the shoes to go with that dress if you like it. So, all you'll need to pay for is the dress for Black and White Night out of your own money and maybe add a little to your parents money for the shoes to go with it,' she could see instantly that the dress would look equally stunning as the red one, on Isabella.

'I haven't tried it on yet.' Isabella replied, also falling instantly in love with the dress.

'Trust me. You'll look great. Go on. Hurry up.' Alex said, ushering her towards the changing room once more.

Isabella carefully removed the red dress, placing it carefully on the padded hanger, before turning her attention to the oyster coloured dress which the assistant had brought for her. It was a beautiful dress with a skirt of Duchess satin, a criss-cross effect of satin along the waist onto which a pure white lace halter neck top was joined. The back of the dress was two wide strips of the same lace which left a tantalising strip of bare skin in the middle of the back. Slipping it on carefully, she stepped into a pair of matching shoes which the assistant had thoughtfully placed in the changing room and moved backwards, scrutinising herself in the mirror as she did so.

'Well? What do you think?' Alex's voice called out from the other side of the curtain. 'Can I come and look?'

'Yes!' Isabella called out, moving backwards as the curtain was ripped back and both Alex and Carly's curious faces peered around.

'Woah Missus. You look foxy...' Carly's voice trailed off at how stunning Isabella looked.

'It's not too tarty?' Isabella cocked her head to one side and looked at herself in the mirror doubtfully.

'Tarty! Are you joking?' Both Carly and Alex chorused in tandem.

'Beautiful and elegant. But certainly not tarty.' The assistant joined the other two girls, curious to see what the dress looked like that she'd had her eye on as soon as it had arrived that morning in the delivery. 'It suits your complexion.'

'And it'll look great at the Black and White night. All the blokes eyes will be on stalks at you.' Carly said supportively, patting her arm.

'Oh I don't want to be stared at. I hate being stared at. I just don't want to look tarty, that's all.' Her mind made up, she looked at the two girls. 'I'll take it!'

'Good.' Alex clapped her hands together. 'Right, let's get you some smart casual stuff and a dress for me and Carly.

Whilst Isabella paid for her purchases, Alex and Carly tried on a number of dresses each. Alex deciding on an off-white strapless dress with gold embroidery on the bust area and a lace skirt which had an artfully pleated and draped toned chiffon overskirt over part of the skirt. Carly opted for a pretty duck-egg blue strapless dress with a grey ribbon tied around the waist.

After a coffee pit-stop, they continued onto Next and Isabella chose a pair of smart trousers and a pretty top with matching shrug for the smart-casual evening, along with some linen trousers, smart t-shirts and a couple of pairs of smarter shorts than she presently owned. Both Alex and Carly had already bought a couple of bits for during the day prior to Isabella returning home, so they didn't need to buy anything else.

By the end of the day, Isabella's feet were killing her and she had the beginnings of a headache. Carly drove them all home and they briefly hugged each other as Isabella got out of the car first. 'So, I'll see you ladies in a few days then?' Isabella asked, referring to the day they would be going on the cruise.

'Yep. I'll pick you up at 8am, bright and early.' Alex replied, giving Isabella on last hug. It had been decided that she would drive as she owned a Nissan Juke - a car which was considerably larger than Carly's tiny mini.

'Ok. See you ladies then.' Isabella gave them a final wave before heading off to the house, her purchases tightly gripped in her hands.

Meanwhile in Manchester..... Jason was busily writing a list of clothing which he would be taking, anxious that he didn't forget anything. He had the other three lads outfits for the Black and White themed night and they'd arranged he would hand them over when they met up. Jason and Howard were going together as both were in Manchester prior to the cruise and Gary and Mark were going together as they were in London at the same time. Smiling, he picked up the four outfits and took them into one of his spare bedrooms, where his suitcase lay open on the bed ready to pack once the list was finished. He had to admit that Heidi had come up trumps with the outfits - he'd sweet-talked her and they'd ended up in bed together, as they often did. He conceded that he really should stop using her like this, it wasn't fair on the poor girl because it wasn't going anywhere and he didn't love her. But what harm could a shag now and then with her do? He thought to himself, laying the outfits next to the suitcase until he was ready to pack.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the cruise dawned bright and sunny. As Isabella, Alex and Carly sped along the motorway in Alex's Nissan, they chattered excitedly. The weather forecast for the following six days looked favourable which further heightened their excitement.

After a brief pit-stop at Clacket Lane services for coffee and Danish pastries they eventually arrived at Southampton sea-front at just before midday. 'So where do you think we go from here?' Alex sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated on which direction they should be going in, her eyes scanning the signs at each dock gate they passed.

'There! Look!' Carly said, pointing at an illuminated sign which said the name of the ship and bore the words "Ocean Terminal", where it was berthed.

'Jesus! It's huge!' Isabella breathed, her gaze taking in the sheer size of the gigantic ship which dwarfed the Red Funnel Isle of Wight ferry as it chugged alongside it, it's roof packed with people looking up at the new ship in awe, as it berthed next to the huge liner.

Drawing up alongside the terminal building, they began to spill out of the car. A suited man scurried over, dragging a trolley along behind him.

'Hello ladies. Azura?' he asked them, holding out his hand and taking the paperwork which Alex held in her outstretched hand.

'Yes!' They all chorused excitedly, almost jigging about with excitement.

'First cruise ladies?' he asked, his eyes dancing as he spotted the usual jitters which accompanied first time cruisers.

'Yes. How can you tell?' Alex asked, handing him her car-keys.

'Call it instinct. You looking forward to the entertainment? I heard it's Take That.' He took Alex's car keys from her and began to hurriedly pile suitcases onto his trolley - he had a schedule to keep to, but that didn't mean he couldn't make small-talk, especially to three women as pretty as these ones were.

'That's part of the reason we're here.' Alex gestured between her and Carly and bent into the back of the car to retrieve her handbag.

'You not a fan then, luv?' he asked Isabella, piling the last case onto the trolley and looking at her intently.

'No. I'm just along for the ride.' Isabella said shyly, picking her handbag up.

'That's not the only ride she'll be getting, if she plays her cards right and meets a horny single bloke onboard.' Alex whispered quietly into Carly's ear and grinned wickedly.

'Right ladies. I'm going to take your cases - the next you'll see of them is outside your cabins. Make sure you have any medication or anything else you need urgently with you. Alan here is going to take your car off your hands.' He handed the car keys to his colleague who was waiting patiently nearby and fixed the ladies with a beaming smile as he doffed his liveried hat at them and winked. 'Enjoy yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't do. If you head up the escalators over there they'll get you checked in.' With a cheery wave he headed off in the direction of an X-ray machine with their suitcases, whistling cheerfully as he did so.

The three of them did as he'd instructed, making their way over to the escalators which took them up to the first floor of the cruise terminal.

As the three of them walked purposefully towards the bank of check-in desks which lined one side of the terminal, the band were just arriving in a private staff area to the back of the building.

There was a flurry of activity as P&O's security team surrounded the two black cars which contained the four band members as they ground to a halt. The band's two burly minders Jim and Peter jumped out of the cars, anxious to shield the band in case any stray fans may have somehow broken through the cordons.

Jason, Mark and Gary emerged from the back of the first car, closely followed by Howard and his family from the second. Gary looked around in surprise that there were no fans hanging around. Take That fans were famously resourceful at their skill for breaching the most heavily fortified security cordons.

Jim opened the large boot of the first car whilst Peter opened the other. Before they could begin to heave the cases out, liveried porters emerged from inside the depths of the warehouse behind and rapidly began to pile the various cases and bags onto the trolleys.

'Blimey lads! It's like being on tour all over again!' Howard remarked, reaching down and picking up his younger daughter Florence, or Flo as she was affectionately known as, so that her plump little legs rested either side of his waist. 'I could get used to all this fetching and carrying for us again,' he indicated with his head in the direction of the men, who were already scurrying off back into the depths of the warehouse, their trolleys fully laden with the bands' belongings.

Mark began to nod agreement before a look of horror suddenly crossed his face. 'Oh shit!' he yelled at the top of his voice, his head swivelling in the direction of the warehouse 'The Black and White night clothes have gone with the rest of the stuff!'

'And that's a problem?' Gary queried, not quite following as to why Mark looked horror-struck.

'Didn't you read the info we were sent? It said all outfits in suit carriers need to be taken onboard personally by hand, so that they don't get lost! They don't have the special O AND P labels on them like our cases do!' Mark shrieked, wondering whether to go off in pursuit of the men and their trolleys. If their outfits were lost en-route he'd never hear the last of it from the others.

'Calm down Mark!' Gary replied, his calm tone hiding the worry he was beginning to feel that their special outfits might be mislaid . 'And I think you mean P&O labels,' he said soothingly, referring to the pre-printed labels which P&O supplied, which were emblazoned in bold black print with the passengers names and cabin number, to make delivery to their cabins seamless by the staff onboard the ship. Passengers were required to carry their own suit carriers onboard to avoid expensive clothing being damaged or lost.

'Is there a problem, Mark?' Jim wandered over, rummaging in his trouser pockets for a cigarette lighter so he could have a swift cigarette before boarding. He couldn't help but notice that Mark looked somewhat agitated.

'You could say that Jim. Someone's accidentally put the suit carriers on the trolley with the cases.' Mark replied, craning his neck around and trying to work out whereabouts the men had disappeared to with their belongings.

'Shit! That was me!' Jim admitted, smacking his head with frustration at his own stupidity. 'I took them off the top of the cases in the boot and laid them on top of the trolley whilst I shut the boot. I guess the porter didn't notice and walked off with them,' he hurried over to one of P&O's security men, who looked over in Mark's direction as Jim told him what had happened. They exchanged a few words, before both running off in the direction of the warehouse together. The security man knew that if the suit carriers got onboard the ship it could turn up absolutely anywhere, or worse case scenario be left off the ship altogether, if nobody could work out who they belonged to.

Time ticked by interminably as Mark worried that maybe he should have accompanied Jim in his search for their clothes. Relief crossed his handsome features as he spotted Jim emerge from the warehouse five minutes later, a triumphant grin on his face as he held the thick, black suit carriers aloft in the air. 'Found it!' he called out in Mark's direction, giving him the thumbs up with his spare hand.

'Thank fuck for that!' Mark exhaled loudly. 'I was worried that we'd all have to go to Black and White night clad in just those fluffy white P&O dressing gowns and the funny black slippers they sent with them.' he said, referring to the package of goodies which had arrived via the record company for them.

'You might have been prepared to wear them, but I wouldn't.' Gary remarked, shaking his head at the thought of what the four of them would look like. 'I'd lose my award for The Sun's sexiest male if anyone copped a sneaky photo of us and sent it to them.'

'Oh, I dunno. There's some women would find you sexy dressed in a black plastic bin bag - blowed if I know why.' Mark replied cheekily, dodging out of the way of the carefully aimed playful punch which Gary sent his way.

'Can we be on our way now?' Howard asked impatiently. The elder of his two daughters, Francesca was starting to whine about being hot and thirsty and he wanted to get onboard the impressive looking ship he'd caught a glimpse of, as they sped along the Southampton's seafront promenade.

'Er yeah....' Mark cast his eyes around one more time to make sure he hadn't left anything important in the car, whilst patting his jeans pocket to make sure his passport was safely tucked into his back pocket still.

Jason, seeing everyone was pretty much ready to follow the security guards onto the ship snapped his phone shut. He'd noticed as they drew up at the terminal that Heidi had replied to a text he'd sent her the night before, asking if she wanted to go out for dinner the night after the band got back from the cruise. After all, he mused to himself as he put the phone into his jacket pocket, he could bet a tenner that it would be mostly old couples who'd never heard of Take That and some of their fans - and he had no intention of shagging a fan. He'd take Heidi out for dinner and then take her back to his house if she played her cards right. Once he'd finished with her he'd call her a taxi - the last thing he wanted was her there in the morning trying to make small talk with him, like the girlfriend he was starting to think she wanted to be. Heidi was fine for a quickie now and then, but she definitely wasn't girlfriend material - not that he wanted one of those anyway. Well, most of the time he didn't want a girlfriend or a family. Sometimes he caught the way Howard glanced lovingly in Louise's direction or the look of pride cross his face when Francesca or Florence told their daddy they loved him and he wondered whether one day he'd feel like that about a woman or want to have a child with one. A child which melted his heart like Howard's daughters did - he couldn't ever seeing it happen somehow.

As Jason was following the rest of the lads into the warehouse, where they would be checked in separately from the fans, Isabella was standing at the check in desk filling in a health form. Each passenger had to confirm that they had no illnesses which the cruise line needed to know about and also to confirm that she hadn't had any sickness within the last 48 hours - a preventative measure to stop Norovirus. She signed the form with a flourish before handing over her credit card, grimacing to herself as she wondered how large her credit card bill was going to be at the end of their cruise. Judging by the amount of drinking Alex and Carly had been discussing on the way down to Southampton, it might be quite hefty. She waited patiently for the other two to get their photos taken by the small camera mounted on the desk before picking her handbag up which she'd placed at her feet.

'Ok ladies. That's you all done!' the assistant said pleasantly as she placed the three passports down on the counter top in front of them. 'Here's your sea passes - carry them with you at all times. You'll need them to pay for any drinks, any extras such as spa treatments and also to let you in your cabins. You'll also need it every time you get on and off the ship. You've got a mini suite booked, so you can board straight away. Have a great time ladies!'


	8. Chapter 8

Did she say a mini-suite?' Carly's nose wrinkled in confusion. 'I could have sworn we booked a balcony cabin.'

'We did. I'm sure she's mistaken.' Alex re-assured her, retrieving her key card from her handbag and glancing at it. 'That's odd. My card says A751. I'm sure that's not what we booked. Hang on, the invoice is at the bottom of my bag.' She moved to one side of the gangway, motioning with her hand to the other two to follow suit and ignored the loud tuts coming from behind them, as their movement held up the queue momentarily, as people attempted to file past them.

Carly held out her key card to show the other two. 'Mine says A751 too.'

Isabella pulled her key card from the side of her handbag. 'Mine says the same. So what the heck does that mean?'

'Here we are...' Alex quickly flipped the pages of their invoice, her finger hovering over the information. 'We've booked cabin number A505 - definitely a balcony cabin with a double sofa bed.'

'Does that mean we've had a free upgrade?' Carly asked, twirling a long, blonde curl around her finger in confusion.

'Either that or it's a mistake. Come on, let's get into the queue and we'll check once we get onboard. There's bound to be a simple explanation.' Alex replied, tucking the invoice back into her bag and the three girls re-joined the queue patiently waiting to board the ship.

The lads were having lunch in the Glasshouse restaurant by the time the girls stepped off the gangway and onto the ship.

Handing the member of staff her key-card, Alex smiled broadly at him as he swiped it under the ultra-violet light and her image taken at check-in flashed up on the screen in front of him.

'This gets better and better...' Alex remarked, as the other two girls joined her.

'In what way?' Carly quizzed.

'Cute staff, a bit of luxury and my favourite band. What more could a girl ask for?' she giggled, picking her bag and dress carrier up as they emerged on the conveyer belt from where they had been checked yet again. She stood to one side whilst Carly and Isabella also retrieved their bags and dress carriers containing their dresses for the formal evening. 'Right, best get this cabin muddle sorted out and then we can start this holiday properly!' she said, striding towards the lifts as if she'd been cruising all her life and knew exactly where she was going.

'Miss! Miss! Where are you going? Do you need any help?'a short man of Oriental appearance hurried over in their direction.

'We need to speak to someone about our cabin. Our keycards say something different to our paperwork. Look?' Alex shoved her keycard under his nose and rifled in her handbag until she produced their invoice.

'Ah, we need to get you to reception on F Deck and get it sorted. It's probably a mistake,' he replied in heavily accented English, taking hold of Alex's arm to lead her over to the lifts. Carly and Isabella followed behind wordlessly, both feeling disappointed that they might not be getting a posh cabin after all.

As they approached the reception desk, their helper who had introduced himself as TJ, smiled broadly at a young woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, and who was again Oriental in appearance. 'Marnie, can you take a look at these lovely ladies cabin allocation. They've got an invoice saying they're on A Deck in a balcony cabin, but their keycards say a mini-suite on A Deck. Can you see if there's been some kind of mix up?'

'Sure. No problem TJ.' Marnie replied, fixing the three of them with a professional smile. 'Right, let's see what's happened, shall we?' she hesitated momentarily as she retrieved their booking details on the computer, before beaming a big smile at the three of them. 'Well ladies, I can see you have a free upgrade. We've had a last minute cancellation for a mini-suite. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Mr Donald from the band who are playing on here this week was allocated two cabins for his family. His children are very young and so they decided not to make use of the second cabin. And you lucky ladies are the beneficiaries of this.'

'So we can keep the suite then?' Alex asked excitedly.

'Yes. You can.' Marnie re-assured them, handing back their keycards. 'Have a great stay and if there's anything else you need, just ask.'

Carly didn't need telling twice, she picked up her keycard hurriedly, stuffing it into her handbag quickly, almost as if she expected Marnie to change her mind. 'Thanks very much,' she said to Marnie, before turning to Alex and Isabella with a look of glee on her face. 'Come on. Let's get to this our cabin and have a look at how the other half live.'

'Not so fast, ladies.' Marnie interjected, looking at them apologetically. 'The cabins aren't quite ready yet. Why don't you go and grab a spot of lunch in the Venezia restaurant or a drink? Your cabin will be ready after 2pm and you'll need to head back there to collect your life-belts. Your muster station location will be on the back of your cabin door and you need to go there with your life-belts.'

'Ok. Shall we have some lunch first? My stomach thinks my throat's been cut.' Isabella stated, tucking her own key-card into her handbag. The other two nodded in agreement and after a quick check of the Venezia's location on Isabella's pocket sized map which she'd been given at check-in, they headed for the glass lift to carry them up to the Lido deck, towards the top of the ship.

+++++++++

Jason narrowed his eyes and double checked the cabin number printed on his keycard. He didn't want to admit it, but he really ought to get his eyes checked - his eyesight wasn't what it used to be, he mused to himself. Stopping outside the faux wooden door, he looked up and realised that this must be his cabin. The silver plaque towards the top of the door bore the figures A750 and the name of the suite he'd been told was his.

Opening the door, he whistled with surprise at the size of the cabin. He'd expected a poky little room with hardly any space. Instead what he'd got was a spacious, airy room with a large lounge area, kingsize bed, walk in dressing room and a large bathroom complete with whirlpool bath and shower. Stepping out of the bathroom, he shut the door gently and walked out onto the huge balcony. He leant against the glass balcony front, his back resting on the metal railing and gazed back inside at the cabin he'd been allocated - he reckoned the whole thing must be around 600 square metres in size.

Wandering back into the room, he thought to himself how well they'd all done cabin-wise. Howard and his family had been allocated the Penthouse on the same deck on the opposite side which was even bigger than his. Gary and Mark had a suite each next door to each other- theirs were the same size as Howard's. He'd been allocated a slightly smaller mini suite to himself, though why it was called a mini suite he had no idea - it was huge! Jim and Peter also had their own balcony cabins near the band.

The ship was due to set sail at around 4pm, so he decided to unpack to while away the time until then. The lads had decided to go up to the Lido Deck to have a drink as the ship left Southampton, so he had a little time to kill.

He stepped into the dressing room and scratched his head in confusion. His suitcase was there standing in the corner, but alongside it was another suitcase which he didn't recognise. It quite obviously belonged to a woman, judging by the fact it was a lurid shade of neon pink in colour. Lifting the pre-printed label, he squinted his eyes and noticed that the original cabin number had been scribbled out and hand written with the cabin number A751 - though it looked like someone had written the number hurriedly, as the number '1' on the label could have been mistaken for any number from nought to nine it was so badly written. It looked like the name on the label was Alice or Alex- something along those lines.

Heaving an annoyed sigh he found the telephone beside his bed and rang through to the reception, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for the phone to be answered the other end.

'Ah, hi. This is Mr Orange from cabin A750. I've got someone's suitcase here in my dressing room. I'm assuming the porter delivered it to the wrong cabin.'

'Hello Mr Orange.' Marnie said, her tone professional even though she realised that the call was from one of the band-members, judging by the cabin number which had flashed up on the screen on her phone. 'Thanks for ringing. We've just had a call from A751 saying their suitcase is missing. The porters are busy at the moment, but I'll be sure to get them to come over to your cabin as soon as possible and get it delivered to it's rightful owner.'

'Do you know how long that will be? It's just I was going to go up on deck to have a drink as we leave.' Jason asked, glancing at his watch in exasperation.

'An hour at the most hopefully.'

'Don't worry. I'll drop it over there myself. It's only across the corridor after all.' Jason said, his tone betraying his impatience.

'Are you sure? I can get someone to you as soon as they've finished delivering all the remaining cases.'

'No. It's fine. I think I can manage.' Jason said, running his hand through his hair and putting the phone down in it's cradle.

Sauntering into the dressing room, he pulled up the handle at the top of the pink suitcase. 'Jesus! What has this person packed - the crown jewels?' he groaned, pulling the case behind him, momentarily stopping to retrieve his key-card as he moved towards the door.

He crossed the corridor, rapped on the door and stepped backwards, leaning slightly against the handle on the suitcase as it stuck up behind him. He could just make out the sound of foot-steps padding towards the door, before it was thrown wide open.

'Oh! You've got Alex's suitcase! Thanks so much for bringing it to us!' Isabella exclaimed, a big smile on her face as she glimpsed the bright pink suitcase lurking behind him. 'You took your time! She's been driving us all mad about her case going AWOL and her precious clothes being left behind,' she stepped forward to take the case from him, as he manoeuvred it from behind his back. 'Alex!! The porter's brought your case!' she eyed him up and down as if she couldn't quite place where she knew him from.

Jason was momentarily lost for words as he looked back at Isabella in surprise that she didn't recognise him, and handed her the case silently. For a moment he simply looked at her, a small smile playing across his lips as he mused that she was one of the prettiest girls he'd seen in a long time and by the looks of it she wasn't even wearing make-up to enhance her looks, save for a little mascara and clear lip gloss.

'Alex!' Isabella called again. 'The nice man has brought your suitcase!'

'Can you take it off him? I'm just having a shower!' Alex's muffled voice carried through the cabin.

'She says can I take it?' Isabella asked, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

'I heard.' Jason replied drily. 'Hang on. I'll bring it in there for you. I reckon she's got everything in there, but the kitchen sink.' He said chuckling softly and side-stepping past her to take it into their lounge area.

Isabella followed behind him, wondering where she'd seen him. It must have been when they boarded the ship, she decided. Maybe he'd been hanging around waiting to take people's suitcases to their cabins. Alex must have spotted him when she said there were cute staff onboard, she decided eventually.

'Right. There you go!' he said, turning towards her and hesitating for a moment.

Isabella looked back at him. 'Thanks.' I really appreciate it.

'No problem,' he turned on his heel and made his way back to the door, closely followed by Isabella, who was still feeling slightly confused as to whether it had been when they'd embarked, that she'd seen him. Stopping at the door, he turned and looked at her again. 'Right.' He said, staring at her and smiling to himself as he saw the colour rise in her cheeks.

'Ah, hold on. Wait there...' Isabella said, suddenly realising why he was waiting. Hurrying back into the suite, she retrieved her purse from her handbag before returning back to the door and dropped a two pound coin into his hand. 'Thanks for finding my friend's case and bringing it up here. It must have been a job to find it. Buy yourself a drink!' with that, she closed the door in his face congratulating herself that she'd already learnt the first lesson of cruising - tip the staff.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason stood for a moment after the door had slammed in his face, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He certainly hadn't expected to be treated like a porter and be given a tip, but obviously that was what the young woman in question had thought. It was very rarely that a woman her age didn't recognise him and act star-struck and he found it refreshing to meet someone who hadn't a clue who he was. He kind of liked the feeling that she would have no mis-conceptions about who he was.

Turning on his heel he smiled, the pad of his thumb pressing against the surface of the coin as he thought about her. He hoped he'd meet her again and get the chance to speak to her and set her right on the fact that he wasn't simply hired help. Walking back to his suite, he retrieved his life-vest and went to knock for Howard and his family so they could walk up to the muster station together.

It was 4 o'clock when the ship's intercoms burst into life, announcing that everyone needed to attend their muster stations and that it was compulsory. Packing away the last of her clothes in the drawer, Alex slammed it shut with a resounding bang.

'It's a pain having to do this life boat drill thing. It's going to eat into our valuable drinking time!' she said, reaching up to the top shelf and dragging three life-vests down.

'Plenty of time for drinking.' Isabella said briskly, picking up the life-vest and tucking it uncomfortably under arm. 'We'll get this over and done with and then go up to the Lido bar to watch us sail out shall we?'

'Yeah, start as we mean to go on.' Alex said, picking her life-belt up too and trying to work out how to stop the straps dangling dangerously.

'You might want to drink, but I'm not going to make a fool of myself. If you get too drunk you do things you regret.' Isabella said, her mouth set in a grim line as she made for the door.

Carly rolled her eyes at Alex as if to ask what Isabella's problem was? Alex shrugged in reply, as if to say she had no idea and they followed Isabella to the door.

They made their way down to the Promenade Deck to their designated muster station at The Blue Bar. There was already a small crowd milling around as they arrived. Carly elbowed Alex excitedly, as she glimpsed who was standing in the corner of the room with his family.

'Oh my god. Look! There's Howard and that must be his family. Aren't his little girls cute?' She said, coming to a stop and simply staring at him with awe in her eyes.

'Ooh, I wonder whether Gary's going to turn up here too.' Alex interjected. 'That would be awesome. He is sooo hot!!' By this time she was nearly drooling at the thought of seeing him.

'Maybe he's at a different muster station.' Isabella said, thinking that if maybe his cabin was the other side of the ship, he might be elsewhere.

Several girls went over to Howard asking for autographs and despite being with his family, he smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling as he signed the numerous pieces of paper which were shoved at him and posed for photos with all of them.

A flurry of activity heralded the arrival of some of the Entertainments team - all the staff were trained in the safety drill and held the drills in the various locations depending on where your cabin was.

'Right folks! Can I have your attention please!' the gentleman called out to the assembled crowd. He quickly did a check, making sure everyone was gathered who should be. It was then that a loud siren rang out throughout the whole ship and the Captains' voice came over the loud speaker. He introduced himself by name and ran through the different sounds which they may hear in the event of an emergency and what would happen if they had to abandon ship.

'Let's hope we don't have to do that. I've paid to see Take That and I'd be bloody annoyed if I had to abandon ship.' Alex whispered quietly to the other two girls, not noticing that Isabella wasn't really sharing her excitement at seeing the lads.

Meanwhile, across the other side of the room Jason had snuck in quietly and stood with his sunglasses on and his lift-belt slung over his shoulder to partly hide his profile from the rest of the room. He'd arrived at the last minute, just as they were counting numbers. He could see Howard across the opposite side of the room, drawing the odd surreptitious glance here and there as people who had also arrived late cottoned on to who he was. Jason was thankful that so far it looked like he hadn't been recognised. Out of all of the lads, he found being recognised the hardest to deal with. He was fine if he was "on duty" so to speak, but if he was going about his day to day business he found the constant intrusion from the paparazzi or fans stopping him and asking for autographs a nuisance. Only last week a group of giggling women who were old enough to know better had followed him around his local Tesco to see what he put in his basket. He was tempted to fill it with pile cream, dandruff shampoo and Athletes foot powder, just to give them something to talk about.

Scanning the room past Howard, his gaze fell on the pretty girl who'd given him the two pound coins only a couple or so hours ago. She was listening to the Captain speak over the tannoy, her face serious as she concentrated. He had to concede that looks-wise she was just his type, with her long chestnut coloured hair and slim build. He guessed she was probably in her late twenties and judging by the way she wasn't particularly bothered by Howard's presence nearby, he reckoned she wasn't a fan. Things were looking better and better!

Isabella sensed someone was looking at her. Averting her gaze from the member of the Entertainments team who was saying they could all leave and thanking them for their attention, she looked over to the doorway leading into the Blue Bar and caught Jason's eye. He winked at her and gave her a small smile. Isabella felt her stomach give an involuntary flip-flop and immediately dropped her eyes to the floor, as heat flooded her cheeks and she blushed furiously.

'Earth to Bella!' Alex called, her hand waving in front of Isabella's eyes. 'You were miles away hun. We're going up to the sailaway party on the Lido deck. Are you coming?'

Isabella looked up at Alex and nodded. She could sense Jason's eyes still on her and was cross at herself, because she could still feel the heat warming her cheeks. What the hell was wrong with her? She asked herself, feeling exasperated that he was making her blush.

'Okay,' she replied, realising that she was thirsty and could do with a drink. Hitching her life-belt over her shoulder more comfortably, she followed Alex and Carly out the door at the opposite end of the room to where Jason stood, deliberately making sure she didn't look in his direction as they left the room. 'I'll drop the belts off, you ladies head for the bar and I'll be up in a minute.' Isabella offered, holding her hand out to take their life-belts off them as they walked along the carpeted hallway.

Both Alex and Carly handed their belts over thankfully, desperate to begin their holiday with a drink. 'We'll meet you up at the Lido bar, Bella. Don't be long, you don't want to miss the sailway.' Alex wagged her finger knowingly in Isabella's direction, as she remembered her veiled comment earlier on about not getting too drunk and doing something silly.

Isabella hurried off in the direction of their cabin, the belts slung carelessly over her shoulder as she did so, whilst Carly and Alex headed off in the opposite direction towards the Lido bar.

Uniformed bar staff were milling about with trays heavily laden with champagne flutes, ready for the Sailaway party. There was a carnival atmosphere and the bar area was already busy with holiday-makers, some still clutching their life-belts, not wanting to miss a moments drinking time.

'Champagne ladies?' a petite and pretty female bar-steward asked, angling the tray towards the two ladies so they could take a glass each.

'Ooh... yes please!' Alex said, taking two glasses off the tray - one for her and one for Isabella for when she returned. Carly took a glass also and extricated their key card from her handbag so the steward could make a note of their room number to charge the drinks to.

'Are you sure Bella will want a glass?' Carly asked, her nose wrinkling a tad as the bubbles fizzed and danced on her tongue.

'Well if she doesn't I'm sure we can manage it between us.' Alex said, winking at her friend naughtily and taking a large swig of the drink. 'We're going to have to make sure she lets her hair down. She's too bloody serious by half!'

Carly's eyes took on a wistful gaze as she thought about their best friend. 'She wasn't always like that was she?' she asked Alex questioningly. On seeing Alex shake her head, she continued speaking. 'Do you remember us all skipping school and ending up back at Bella's that time? We got through half a bottle of vodka and Bella filled it back up with water. She was so bloody pissed she could hardly stand.'

'Until she threw up all over her bedroom carpet and then all over herself. Do you remember her mum walking in the room while she tried to clean it up off the carpet? All she'd got on was her bra and knickers and she was frantically scrubbing away and making it worse!' Alex said, laughing at the thought of Jean's face as she was confronted by her daughter's arse stuck in the air as she attempted to pick all the bits of vomit out of the carpet.

'She never did catch onto the fact that we topped up the Vodka bottle with water.' Carly said, taking a more delicate sip of her drink than the glug which Alex had of hers.

'She's changed though. Don't you think?' Alex looked Carly directly in the eye as she pressed her friend gently for an answer, wanting to know if her friend felt the same way as her.

Carly hesitated for a moment as she thought back to Isabella's behaviour over the years. ' Well she's got a heck of a lot more serious, but surely that's just because of the job she does.'

'Yeah, but when she's home she doesn't really let her hair down. When was the last time you saw her pissed? Probably that occasion we've just been talking about.' Alex continued, now even more determined that there was more to Isabella's seriousness than met the eye. She realised that Carly was right in saying she'd changed. 'Think about it....' She persisted, taking another large glug of her wine.

'I'm still not sure Alex. Maybe she doesn't like getting tiddly.' Carly shook her head tentatively and shrugged her shoulders as if to hide the confusion which Alex's words were beginning to make her feel. Was Alex right? She wondered to herself.

'I'm right. I know something's up. I can understand that she doesn't want to get paralytic, but I've never even seen her tipsy since that time. And what's with the no boyfriend thing? When did she last have a boyfriend? Do you think she likes women?' By now Alex's mind was working over-time as her mind worked through Isabella's foibles.

'Who knows?I don't understand her any more than you do, Alex.' Carly replied, shrugging again and taking a fortifying sip of her champagne once more.

'Well, I think we need to take this opportunity to maybe get a few drinks down Bella and find out what's going on in her head, because I can feel it in my bones that she's not happy and I intend to find out why.' Alex finished, draining her glass in one large swallow and fixing Carly with a look that showed she meant business.

Carly nodded, knowing that once Alex had an idea there was no point in stopping her until she was satisfied. 'Aye up!' she murmered out of the corner of her mouth. 'Bella's on her way back and judging by the looks of things she's got an admirer.'


	10. Chapter 10

'Looks like you've got an admirer.' Alex pointed out to Isabella as she reached them, nodding in Jason's direction as he came to a halt, a hesitant look crossing his face as he saw she was by now standing with her friends. There was no way he was going to approach her when she was with her friends, he thought to himself.

'Oh?' Isabella turned around and fixed Jason with a quizzical look. 'You mean him? He's the porter who found your suitcase, Alex.'

'Porter? He ain't no porter, Bella. Unless I'm very much mistaken it seems you've taken the eye of the one and only Mr Jason Orange.' Carly's mouth dropped open with incredulity as she recognised Jason.

'You lucky cow!' Alex's voice raised an octave, as she too realised who Isabella's admirer actually was.

Jason decided to head to the bar to get himself a glass of red wine and go find the rest of the lads. He was sure that he'd see her again, given that he'd already seen her twice in the space of two hours. Hopefully she'd be on her own next time and he would take the opportunity to chat her up - after all, most women couldn't resist his charms when they found out who he was. Why would she be any different?

Isabella wasn't fazed or impressed in the slightest. 'You mean one of Take That?'

'Err yeah...' Alex replied, feeling somewhat deflated that her friend, who wasn't even a fan, seemed to have taken one of the band's eyes. Not that Jason was her type, she conceded. It was Gary all the way for her. She'd give her right arm to have Gary looking at her all gooey-eyed at her in the way Jason was at her friend just moments ago.

'Shit. I gave him a two pound tip. How embarassing!' Isabella said, feeling like a complete fool.

'Well, you could go and ask for it back.' Carly suggested. I think he headed over to the other side of the bar to get a drink.'

'God. I couldn't do that! How the hell do I start that conversation. Er hi... I'm the only girl onboard this ship who doesn't recognise you. Can I have my £2 back please? He'll either piss himself laughing or tell me to bugger off.'

'You never know he might be nicer about it than you think. Judging by the way he was looking at you, he might take it as an opportunity to chat you up.' Carly said, holding her hand up to call the bar steward over to get another glass of champagne.

'The last thing I want is to be chatted up by a pop star - especially one as good looking as him.' Isabella snapped, taking the champagne glass which Alex was holding out to her. ' He's trouble with a capital T.'

'Aww lighten up Bella. Most women would kill to have the likes of Jason Orange giving them the glad eye.' Alex raised her eyebrow at Isabella. 'Or are men not your thing?' She asked softly, wondering if that was why Isabella was so snappy.

Isabella hesitated for a moment, as if she was trying to work out what to say. She had to admit she was stunned that Alex had just come out with what had obviously been playing on her mind. The question hung in the air un-answered as Alex felt her bravura, buoyed by two glasses of champagne, start to dissipate as Isabella looked coolly at her friend.

'If you mean am I into women? Then, no I'm not. I just don't have time for a relationship and I'm not interested at the moment in finding the "man of my dreams". Maybe one day, but not in the foreseeable future,' clutching the stem of the champagne glass, Isabella emphasised the words "man of my dreams," with her fingers.

'What about if you happen to bump into the man of your dreams by accident?' Alex asked, her voice curious.

Isabella shrugged and took a glug of her champagne. 'I'll cross that bridge if and when it happens. Now, can we close the subject? I'm sick of discussing my love-life. I'm not looking for a man and that's the end of it,' her voice was drowned out by the long drawn out honking noise emanating from what sounded like the ship's bowels itself.

'What the bloody hell is that?' Carly had nearly jumped out of her skin as it sounded, echoing across the bay.

'I'd say that's to signal that we're leaving. Look there's something coming out of the funnel. Looks like smoke.' Alex pointed excitedly up to the buff coloured funnel which was indeed belching out smoke of an off-white hue.

The three of them walked towards the railing and saw men scurrying around far below, like ants. They released the thick rope moorings from the bollards along the shoreline and these were then drawn in and secured by staff onboard the ship ready for the next port of call. There was another loud honk and the ship shuddered slightly as it slowly began to move away from the dockside.

Lifting her glass up, Isabella smiled at her two friends. 'Cheers! I'm sorry if I've been snappy.'

'It's fine, Bella. Cheers.' Carly held her glass up and clinked it against Isabella's, followed by Alexs glass.

Clinking glasses with her two friends, Alex fixed Isabella with a wry grin. 'I'm sorry too Bella. It's none of my business. You two are my best friends in the world and I just want you both to be happy.'

'And I am happy.' Isabella replied, kissing her friend on the cheek. 'I'm grateful that you worry about me, but there's no need. Honestly'

'I'm happy too.' Carly piped up, not to be out-done. 'And I'll be happier too if Mark notices me. Not that it's gonna happen, but a girl can dream.'

As the huge ship slipped gracefully out into the waters of The Solent, the DJ cranked up the volume of the music and the opening chords to The Greatest Day rang out loud and clear across the bay.

Picking up his red wine glass which the waiter had just poured for him, Jason's glance slid across to where Gary was standing. He raised his eyebrow wryly at his band-mate as if to ask what they'd let themselves in for. Gary smiled ruefully back at him, rolling his eyes in understanding as a loud whoop rang out from some of the women and voices began to sing along to the words, their voices carrying across the water to the Red Funnel ferry which was just passing.

Gary gestured with his head for Jason to join him. Signing the bar slip with a flourish, Jason slid it back towards the waiter and headed over in Gary's direction.

'Alright mate?' Gary asked, clapping Jason on the back affectionately. 'For a minute there I was wondering if they were expecting us to start entertaining already, when I heard The Greatest Day blaring out of the speakers.

'Me too. It was a bit surreal wasn't it?' Jason conceded, taking a sip of wine and savouring the feeling of the sea breeze playing through his hair. 'Spotted any decent ladies yet, Gaz?'

'One or two?' Gary's gaze swept across the deck, taking in the groups of women thronged on the deck. He nodded in the direction to where Isabella and her two friends stood. 'That one, for example.' He said, a small playing across his full lips as he noticed the three girls, who by now had moved to the rail on the other side of the ship to watch their progress through the Solent channel.

'Which one?' Jason asked, sincerely hoping that Gary hadn't got his eye on the same girl he fancied.

'The blonde one.' Gary replied, referring to Alex with a wicked grin. 'She looks a little handful.'

'The dark haired one's more my type.' Jason said, nodding in Isabella's direction. 'She hasn't a clue who I am though. I came across blondie's suitcase in my cabin. When I took it to their room, the dark haired one opened the door and hadn't a clue who I was. She thought I was the bloody porter! Never mind, I've got two pound for my troubles.'

Gary laughed a deep throaty laugh at the image of Isabella thinking Jason was the porter and sending him off with a tip for his troubles.

The ship honked again loudly as it fell in line behind the Royal Caribbean ship called Independence of the Seas, calling out in greeting to the larger ship as the channel widened and the Azura left Southampton further behind.

The wind picked up, whipping Isabella's hair around her face as the two ships parted company with a final departing honk to each other. Handing her nearly empty glass back to the waitress, Isabella asked for a coke and after excusing herself she wandered over to the railing closer to the bar to watch the ship sail out into the estuary.

Siezing his chance whilst Isabella was alone, Jason murmered to Gary that he'd be back in a moment and walked over to her, ignoring the look of amusement which crossed Gary's face as he headed straight in Isabella's direction.

'Er hi.' Jason said quietly, unsure as to whether to interrupt her thoughts or not. ' I thought I'd better return the two pounds you gave me earlier. I'm not the porter.'

'Hi.' Isabella turned around as she heard Jason's voice behind her, her face immediately reddening with embarassment that she'd mistaken him for someone else. 'My friends filled me in on who you are. Not exactly a porter eh?'

Jason shook his head and dug into his jeans pocket, extricated the £2 coin and held it out to her. 'Here. You need it more than me.'

'Excuse me?' Isabella said, her demeanour cooling slightly as he held the money out to her. 'I think I'll be able to pay my rent this month without the need of that.' She started to turn her back on Jason, feeling somewhat pissed off with what he'd just said. Who did he think he was? She fumed to herself. He was nothing but a big headed bastard, who obviously delighted in pointing out the obvious - that he was rich and wanted everyone to know it.

'No. I didn't mean it like that.' Jason spluttered, shoving the money back in his pocket. If she was going to get all uppity, he'd bloody well keep the money. 'Can I buy you a drink?'

'I'm fine thanks.' Isabella pointed at her half-full glass. 'Besides, I expect it's the cruise line's money that you'd be spending. No doubt you'll be putting it all "on expenses", she said, her tone still cold. Sarcasm laced every word she said, as she turned her back completely on him, so he was in no doubt that she was not interested in the least. Her heart banged in her chest as she studiously ignored him and looked out to sea and another feeling which she hadn't experienced for what seemed like forever squirmed in the pit of her stomach. Was it attraction? Lust? She wondered to herself, her mind in a turmoil of confusion as she felt his eyes still on her. Attraction and lust were something she kept a tight lid on and until now she'd managed very nicely to do that. She wasn't about to let some big headed, rich pop star turn her head. He had his pick of attractive women on this cruise and she was sure he was a player and they were the worst kind of men to get tangled up with.

Jason stepped forward and stood next to her at the railing. 'We don't have expenses, as you put it. Enjoy your cruise and no doubt I'll see you around - maybe next time you'll let me buy you a drink?'

The question hung in the air unanswered, as Isabella slid a look side-ways at him. She had to admit he was bloody gorgeous, but he sure as hell knew it. Her stomach squirmed again, as he waited for her to answer.

'Maybe...' she answered simply, draining her glass and placing it onto the table next to her. 'I'll see you soon - no doubt when my friends drag me to see your show,' she gave him a small, lop-sided smile so that he was under no illusion that she saw the thought of going to see the band as a chore which had to be borne and headed back to where her friends stood, their mouths agape that Isabella had just walked away from Jason Orange without a backwards glance.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls stayed up on deck until the ship rounded the edge of the English mainland near Margate in Kent and began it's journey which would take it past the Norfolk coast and up into the North Sea. It was starting to get a little choppy and Alex was decidedly tiddly, so they decided to head back to the cabin for a snooze.

They'd already flipped a coin to decide who was having the double sofa bed and who was having the twin beds. Bella had won the toss for the double sofa bed and already laid her shorty pyjamas onto the pillow. Scooting across the sofa bed, she set her phone to wake them at 7pm so they had plenty of time to get ready and then go for a drink before dinner at 8.30. Frowning with concentration, Bella tried to work out how to set the alarm on her new-fangled phone. It was all very well having the latest phone, she mused to herself, but if you couldn't work out the mechanics of it what was the point?

'Here. Let me do it.' Carly sighed, holding her hand out to take the phone.

Bella handed the phone to Carly who had the alarm set in around five seconds flat. 'There you go. That easy! Honestly Bella you are so non-techie. You're not on Facebook or Twitter and you struggle with modern technology,' she said, handing the phone back to her friend and flopping onto the bed to sleep off her champagne.

Bella quickly changed into her pyjamas, folding her travelling clothes and laying them on the chest of drawers next to her bed - she'd sort them out later she decided, once she'd had a sleep. She was so tired she couldn't be bothered at the moment.

Within minutes there was silence, as all three girls slept off the after-effects of the glasses of champagne. Bella had drunk less than the other two, but she was still tired with the long day travelling and fell asleep just as quickly as her two friends.

++++++++

Bella was in the strange, surreal world we inhabit in our dreams. It was raining. Not the light pitter patter of summer rain, but the drumming of heavy rain, as if a thunder storm was on it's way. It thudded onto the metal, one resounding thwack after another as each raindrop fell. It almost sounded like someone was pouring a huge bucket of water, one bucket after another onto the unyielding metal. Never mind, she was warm inside her cocoon and the rain couldn't reach her. She was safe from the storm.

There was a crack of thunder and the distinct sound of someone snuggling down into their sleeping bag and murmering to themselves incoherently. Isabella could feel the dampness seeping from her thick socks into her own sleeping bag and settled her feet closer together to allow them to draw warmth from each other. Snuggling further into her sleeping bag, sleepiness overtook her body once more as her feet began to warm up. The rest of her clothes were still damp, but her own body heat was gradually drying them and the feeling wasn't altogether unpleasant.

She was floating as if on cotton candy clouds fast asleep and all was well with the world until she suddenly felt the sensation of her breath being sucked out of her. Panicking, she struggled to open her eyes, but there was just choking blackness and she couldn't see anything when she did eventually open them. Her heart raced, bumping painfully in her chest as she tried to breathe and to stop the terrifying, choking blackness from engulfing her very being. Something was holding her down. Whatever the presence was it was holding her so that she couldn't move her head or scream for help. Her arms and legs felt leaden as if they had weights attached to them. She frantically tried to move something, in a futile attempt to stop the choking blackness, but it was to no avail. Whatever it was it wasn't going to let her move or scream.

++++++

Bella was torn abruptly from her nightmare by two strong hands shaking her awake.

'Bella, Bella. Wake up!' Alex said sharply, tapping Isabella's face until her friend's eyes flickered open. She noticed that Bella looked absolutely terrified as she awoke and was concerned for her friend. 'You screamed out in your sleep and you were trying to kick the duvet off. Were you having a bad dream?'

Bella nodded mutely, her face drained of all colour. She was shaking like a leaf and frantically glancing around the cabin almost like she was looking for something or someone.

By now Carly was out of bed too and had taken Bella's hand in hers. 'Bella, you're shaking! Are you ok?' she folded Isabella into her arms, feeling her whole body tremble against her own.

'What was it about?' Alex asked, concern etching her pretty features.

'I don't know.' Bella said shakily, her heart rate slowly returning to normal. 'I couldn't move. It was black and I felt like there was a weight on me stopping me from getting away again,' she began to cry softly, almost as if she was relieved the ordeal was over.

Alex suspected there was more to the dream than met the eye. She noticed that Bella had used the word again. Was it possible that these dreams were a regular occurence? she wondered to herself.

'Bella, have you had this dream before?' Alex dipped her head down to look at Bella's face, as she lay in the comforting circle of Carly's arms. Pushing a stray, damp lock of hair behind Bella's ear, she waited expectantly for an answer.

'Yes.' Bella sighed a shaky sigh. 'I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok?'

'Is it always the same?' Alex persisted, studiously ignoring Bella's protests. She handed a tissue to Bella, urging her to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. 'Bella, is it always the same?' She asked, more softly this time.

'Pretty much.' Bella admitted, blowing her nose loudly and unfolding herself from Carly's arms. She was hoping that if she could just extricate herself from Carly's arms and Alex's questioning, she could get into the bathroom on the pretence of getting ready for dinner. She really didn't feel up to being asked twenty questions.

'How long have you been having them?' Alex asked, sensing that Bella was going to try her usual trick of not talking about feelings. Anything where she showed weakness was a complete no no, as far as Bella was concerned.

'I'd rather not talk about it, Alex.' Bella slid out of bed, smoothing the wrinkles out of her shorty pyjamas as she stood up - anything to avoid Alex and Carly's concerned faces. 'It's nothing. Just a bad dream. Now, will you stop mothering me and let me go and get ready for dinner?' She gave them a re-assuring smile, hoping that would stop the questions. Things were going in a direction she wasn't comfortable with and she was secretly cursing her self-conscious for creating the dream yet again. It wasn't as if she was stressed or anything - that's when she usually had the dream.

'Just answer me one question and then we'll leave it.' Alex shot her a winning smile. 'Can you remember when they started?'

Bella gazed out through the double patio doors leading to the balcony as she thought back. 'Ermm... they started when I was around sixteen. They weren't very frequent at first and then when I left home they became more and more frequent. They're always the same.'

'And did something happen when you were sixteen to prompt these dreams?' Alex asked, momentarily forgetting her promise of one final question.

Bella held her hand up. 'No! Nothing happened! Stop firing questions at me!' she spun around, hurrying into the bathroom and slamming the door shut with a resounding bang.

Carly looked at Alex, horror crossing her face. 'What the hell have you done? I reckon you've opened a can of worms that Isabella didn't want opening.'

'I've done nothing of the sort!' Alex snapped with more courage than she actually felt, her heart was sinking that she'd gone too far and tried to push Bella. It had been obvious that Bella hadn't wanted to talk and she'd pushed and pushed, just like she always did. No wonder her mum said her manner was akin to a bulldozer sometimes.

In the bathroom Bella turned the shower on full blast and turned the dial up to make it hotter. Sinking down onto the floor of the shower she put her head in her hands and cried, wondering if she would ever escape these nightmares which plagued her.


	12. Chapter 12

DEAR READERS. THANKS FOR READING THIS. I KNOW JAY IS A BIT OF A SHIT SO FAR, BUT IT'S ALL IN KEEPING WITH THE STORY. NOT HOW I THINK HE REALLY BEHAVES. HE WILL REDEEM HIMSELF SOON LOL

By the time the three girls were dressed ready for dinner, Jason was already firmly ensconced in the Planet Bar towards the very top of the ship with the rest of the lads.Howard and Mark were in one corner, clowning about with Howard's daughters and Gary had nipped to the bar to fetch a beer. Sipping a non alcoholic Cranberry cooler cocktail, Jason gazed thoughtfully out to sea through the floor to ceiling glass windows. The sun was dipping down in the sky, a vivid canvas of varying orange hues as the sun slowly made it's way towards the horizon.

'What's up mate?' Gary said, sidling over with his drink and sitting down onto the squashy, leather sofa next to Jason, his arm resting along the back of the sofa as he took a swallow of his beer. 'You look like you've got a lot on your mind.'

Jason gathered his thoughts. 'No, just admiring the view. Isn't it beautiful?' They both gazed out admiringly at the sea, stretched out as far as the eye could see in front of them, small waves rippling past as the ship cut through them easily.

'Aye. It is pretty. Makes you wish you had a girl to share the moment with eh? Mind you, you could have brought Heidi along if you'd have wanted.' Gary said, looking wistfully into the distance. 'After all, Dougie brought the missus and the girls with him, didn't he?'

Jason snorted in derision. 'Whatever makes you think I'd want to bring Heidi?'

'Well, you've been seeing her, haven't you?' Gary wrinkled his nose in confusion. He could have sworn that Jason had mentioned something about her staying the night not so long ago. He seemed to remember it was the night when she'd finished the Black and White outfits.

'Er no. Not seeing her, per se. More like a quick shag now and then. She's up for it and I want a brainless fuck now and then, so it's a mutual benefit for both of us.' Jason shrugged nonchalantly and took a large swallow of his Cranberry Cooler.

'Are you absolutely sure that Heidi sees it like you do?' Gary asked, his left eyebrow raised questioningly at Jason. 'It's just I got the feeling on tour that she was pretty keen on you. It certainly seemed that way.' He knew that Jason played the field, but he was shocked at the way his friend described the relationship he had with Heidi.

'Yeah. She's cool with it, Gaz.' Jason replied, his tone a little sharper than he intended. 'She knows it's all a bit of fun and that it'll never be anything more than that.' Jason felt the stirrings of unease run through him. If Gary suspected that Heidi thought there was more to it, did it mean that he was right? The last thing he needed was a serious relationship with Heidi.

'Ok. As long as you're sure...' Gary trailed off. He couldn't help but feel worried for his friend. He showed no signs of settling down and it concerned him that he didn't seem to care that he was playing with someone's feelings and that they might get hurt.

'I'm sure.' Jason replied his voice sounding more confident than he actually felt. 'Like I said, she's cool with the way things are. Now, can we drop the subject of Heidi?' he drained his beer glass and slammed it down on the glass table-top, making Gary wince at the cracking sound.

'Fine.' Gary replied, wishing he hadn't brought the subject up of Heidi. 'Are you getting another one?' Jason nodded curtly and held his hand out to take Gary's pint glass from him as Gary swallowed the dregs of his beer.

'Yeah. I'll get us another drink. Do you want a half or a pint?'

'Better have a half. I know we're not performing tonight, but I'd better not have too much ale on an empty stomach.' Gary remarked with a wry smile.

'I'll do the same then.' Jason replied and headed off in the direction of the bar. Gary watched him disappear into the throng at the bar, until only his head visible as he waited to be served by the bar steward.

Gary shook his head, his hand stroking thoughtfully at the short stubble on his chin. He knew he wasn't exactly pure as the driven snow and he wasn't settled into a serious relationship at that moment either. He'd had a couple of long-term relationships since the group had got back together, but he didn't fuck around like Jason did and if he was honest with himself, the way Jason treated women bordered on contempt. He knew that Jason had been hurt really badly by Kaye's affair and he wondered if the way he slept around and wouldn't commit to anyone was his way of indirectly punishing all women for the way Kaye had behaved. It saddened him that Jason had, in effect, closed his heart off to the chance of a relationship by the way he used the women he thoughtlessly shagged. Jason's relationship with Heidi was a prime example of the way he treated women. It was obvious that Heidi thought a heck of a lot more of Jason than he did of her. He'd seen the way she hung onto his every word whenever he was around. He only had to click his fingers and she came running. It was obvious that she thought that by sleeping with him whenever he wanted, he would eventually begin to feel the same way for her as she did about him. Seeing their relationship as a bystander, Gary could see that Jason was just using her for his own ends and had no intention of their relationship ever going anywhere.

Gary's thoughts were interrupted as Jason re-appeared, a half pint glass of beer in each hand. 'Here!' he said, his voice barely discernible as he placed both glasses onto the table and slid back into the leather seat next to Gary, his gaze resting on the sun which was now lower in the sky. 'Beautiful sunset, isn't it?' Jason remarked, sighing a contented sigh.

'Do you ever feel lonely?' Gary probed gently, studiously ignoring Jason's comment about the sunset. 'I mean, you must miss Kaye,' he continued, his tone taking on a persuasive edge as he tried to work out what was going on in Jason's mind.

'Bloody hell. If I wanted to see a psychiatrist, I'd pay for one!' Jason said, shaking his head at Gary's tenacity. 'Come on. Out with it. What's bothering you, Gaz? Jealous of all the sex I'm getting or is it something else?' he drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of the sofa as he waited for Gary to reply.

'Ok. I'll tell you what all this is about, Jay. I'm worried about you. I mean, really worried about the way you don't seem to want to settle down since Kaye did what she did,' he deliberately ignored Jason's suggestion that he was jealous.

'Gaz. I'm fine. I'm better off without Kaye. I just don't want to settle down.' Jason said testily, running his hand through his hair - something he did when he was feeling uncomfortable about something.

'But don't you want something more? Someone to share your life with?'

'Well you don't have someone to share your life with? So why are you so worried about me?'

'Yeah, but it's not that long since me and Marie split.' Gary replied, referring to his most recent relationship which had ended a few months earlier after a couple of years together. 'You haven't had a long-term relationship since Kaye. And how long ago was that? It's got to be at least two years. And now you seem to be on a mission to screw every attractive girl you can find, within a fifty mile radius of London.'

'Aww Gaz. I'm not that bad!' Jason said, his mouth hanging open in surprise at what Gary was saying. He had to admit that his friend had a point, but it sounded all the more tawdry the way Gary was talking about it.

'Ok. Give me the names of all the women you've slept with in the last two months.' Gary said, trying to hammer his point home. He caught sight of Jason's look of intense concentration as he rummaged around in his mind for their names. 'You can't, can you?'

'Ermmm.... I can. Just give me a moment. Err Heidi, more than once actually.'

'Ooh... lucky her! A record eh?' he could see that Jason was really struggling and wasn't about to put him out of his misery.

'Well, um, apart from Heidi there's erm... Jasmine, and there's erm... Fiona, and there's erm.... Sara.' Jason was busily ticking them off one by one on his outstretched fingers. 'And erm.... erm....there's...' he stopped abruptly.

'You can't remember the rest, can you?'

'Um no.' Jason said, his face reddening with embarassment. 'I'm a bit of a tart aren't I?'

'A bit! The fact that you can't remember any more names indicates you're more than a bit of a tart - and there's obviously more. How many do you reckon?' Gary said, his face by now incredulous. He knew that Jason was a bit of a philanderer, but this really took the biscuit.

'Probably three or four more.' Jason admitted, his voice wavering slightly.

'And the bloody rest!' Gary snorted with laughter. 'So, let's say that we add the three you remember the names of, to the four you can't remember. Then let's put Heidi into the mix say... half a dozen times? And then we'd better add in probably four or five you've completely forgotten about....' he waited for Jason to nod in acquiesence that yes, he possibly had forgotten a few. 'Jay, you're averaging at least two shags a week with someone different nearly every time. 'For an old bloke you ain't half putting it about! I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't populated half of South Kensington by now with dozens of Baby Orange's!'

Jason had the good grace to look mortified at Gary's rapid adding together of his conquests. 'It doesn't sound good, does it?'

'Put it this way, the evidence points to someone who has a problem keeping it in his pants and also a problem with commitment issues.'

'I just haven't found the right girl, Gaz. That's the problem.'

'Have you ever thought that maybe you haven't taken the time to find the right girl? You just fall into bed with them. Where's the romance in that?' Gary surmised, taking a sip of his beer and fixing Jason with a knowing look. 'Are you saying you're honestly happy the way things are?'

'Well no.' Jason admitted, running his hands through his hair in a distracted manner. He cleared his throat as if he'd come to some sort of decision. 'Ok. I want someone to love me for the person I am - not for my money. I think all of this was my way of getting the way I felt about Kaye and what she did, out of my system. It still hurts, but I have to move on,' tears stung at his eyes as he articulated in words how he was feeling.

'And do you feel you can move on?' Gary said softly, smiling with encouragement at his friend.

'I don't know but I think I have to for my own sanity. There is no other option. I don't want her back - not after what she did and I have to stop trying to assuage my hurt by sleeping around.'

'You're too good for that. You have so much more to give, Jay. There's someone out there who I'm sure will make you happy - you've just got to find her mate.' Gary said, patting Jason on the shoulder supportively. 'Why don't you try meeting a girl and actually not taking her to bed for a change? Y'know, the old-fashioned way - get to know her first.'

'Maybe you have a point.' Jason admitted, rubbing his chin with the tips of his fingers. 'I can't go on like this, can I?'

'Well, that's up to you Jay. I'll always be there for you mate, you know that.' He grabbed Jason in a bear hug. 'I just want you to be happy.'

Jason heaved a shaky sigh. 'Me too, Gaz. Me too.'

'Right, well my stomach thinks my throat's been cut. Let's go join the lads and get some dinner. They'll be wondering if we're having some kind of affair given the male bonding that's going on here.'


	13. Chapter 13

As the band walked into the main dining room, there was a flurry of excited whispers from the diners who were already seated for the 8.30pm dining slot.

Alex, Carly and Isabella were already seated at a table with five other diners, their menu's open in front of them as they decided what to have for dinner. There was so much choice they'd remarked, and all three were having trouble deciding what to eat.

Alex's mouth dropped open in surprised delight as Gary winked at her as they walked past the girls table. 'Oh, my god did you just see that?' she breathed in astonishment. 'I was just winked at by the one and only Gary Barlow! How cool is that?'

An elderly man who was seated at their table with his glamorous wife, looked at Alex. 'Are you sure it wasn't a facial tic, love? Besides, who is he?'

His wife shook her head, causing her huge chandelier earrings to rattle alarmingly. 'Oh Trevor! Where have you been recently? It's those lovely Take That boys who are the entertainment this week. I bet all the women on this ship know who they are!'

'Well, all but our friend here.' Carly said, nodding in Isabella's direction. 'One of them had our case dropped at his cabin in error and when he brought it along she gave him a tip - she thought he was a porter or such-like.'

'You're not into Take That, then?' the earrings rattled loudly once more, as the woman tipped her head to one side and looked at Isabella questioningly.

'I'm not really into music, to be honest. I don't mind The Killers and Coldplay, but Take That? Well, they're not really my cup of tea. Though my friends assure me that I'll love their new stuff even though I wasn't keen on their old stuff, back in the day.' Isabella answered as honestly as she could. A week or so before they'd left for Southampton Alex had insisted on putting their last three albums onto Isabella's phone via a Spotify account she set up for her, but she'd been so busy she hadn't even listened to one track, even though she'd promised both of her friends faithfully that she'd make the effort.

Jason strode purposefully behind Gary, his eyes sweeping across the occupants of their table as he followed in his wake. Dropping her eyes swiftly, Isabella took a sip of water from the glass which the wine waiter had placed in front of her and looked fixedly down at the menu as if it was the most interesting thing she'd seen in a long time. She could feel a flush creeping up her neck and her back prickled as she sensed Jason's eyes on her as he walked past. He and Gary continued onwards towards the table positioned in the far corner, where Mark and the band's two bodyguards, Jim and Peter were already waiting.

'I think you have an admirer,' earring lady whispered loudly, as soon as Jason was out of earshot.

'I've already said that to her today. He's seriously got the hots for her.' Alex said, a broad smile playing across her lips, as she sat back in her chair and allowed the wine waiter to pour her a glass of water.

'Don't be stupid!' Isabella snapped. 'He can have pretty much any girl on this boat. Why would he be interested in me? Besides, like I've said I'm not interested in him.'

'You're a pretty girl. Why wouldn't he be interested in you?' earring lady's husband, who by now had introduced himself to the three girls and the other three occupants of the table as Trevor, said with a beaming smile. 'If I was thirty years younger...,' he trailed off, as his remark earned him a sharp but playful slap on his arm from his wife, who had introduced herself as Peggy.

'Don't tease the girl!' Peggy admonished her husband and glared warningly at him.

'I wasn't. I was just saying, that's all,' he retorted, enjoying the playful banter between them - there was nothing like having three pretty young women seated at his table. Peggy was well used to him and took it all in her stride, it was obvious to all the occupants of the table.

The head waiter appeared as if by magic and took their orders for dinner. All three girls declined a starter, even though they sounded very tempting. Isabella settled on pan-fried Barramundi with stir-fried vegetables, jasmine rice and a lime glaze and both Alex and Carly opted for lamb shank in redcurrant gravy with mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Trevor kindly topped up the girls white wine from the bottle which sat in a cooler bucket between him and Isabella. He then topped up his and Peggy's glasses of red wine and fixed Alex with a winning smile.

'So, what do you ladies do for a living - well, apart from catching pop stars eyes of course?'

'I work as a fashion buyer for Ted Baker's male clothing division.' Alex replied, breaking open a bread roll from the basket which the waiter had brought round and spreading it liberally with butter.

'And I run a make up concession in John Lewis for Lancome.' Carly said, tucking her hair self-consciously behind her ear, resting her elbow on the table as she took a delicate sip of her wine.

'And what about you?' Peggy asked Bella in a friendly tone. 'What do you do?'

'I work for the Red Cross in Cuba. I co-ordinate the aid programme wherever I happen to be posted to. Luckily I've been posted in Cuba for a while now and I love the place.' Isabella enthused, her face lighting up as she talked about the island she had grown to love.

'Ooh that sounds interesting.' Peggy said, smiling up in thanks at the waiter as he smoothly placed her starter in front of her. 'That explains your lovely tan.'

'Yes. It is interesting. The only thing is I miss out on what's happening over in Britain. Hence why I didn't even know Take That were back together until my friends told me. It is quite hard to keep up with things, because a lot of the time I'm somewhere fairly remote. If I'm lucky I can get SKYPE, but mobile phone calls to home are so expensive.'

'I guess it must be a bit strange.' Peggy admitted, thinking how uncomplicated and easy her life was. She'd been a housewife and never been to work, bringing the kids up and once they'd flown the nest she'd simply been a lady who lunched and played bowls. It was certainly a different life to the three girls, who all worked full time.

The chatter flowed between the three girls, Trevor and Peggy and the other three ladies on the table - Dawn, Fleur and Katie who all worked together for their local council and were all big fans of the band. They veered wildly from work, to their plans for the forthcoming cruise, to next years' holiday plans - something Isabella couldn't really join in with, considering she didn't even know where in the world she would be in a years' time.

The girls presence hadn't gone un-noticed by Gary, Mark or Jason. Jason was caught several times during the main course, casting surreptitious glances in Isabella's direction and when he wasn't, it was either Gary glancing in Alex's direction or Mark in Carly's. In normal circumstances none of them usually showed an interest in fans - it was simply too complicated to date a fan. Plus, there was always the suspicion that a fan was with you for all the wrong reasons - namely to say they'd dated or slept with their idol. It hadn't gone un-noticed to either Mark or Gary that Alex and Carly, though probably fans, weren't staring open-mouthed every time they saw them. And it was obvious to Jason that after Isabella had mistaken him for a porter, that she had no clue as to who he was at all and he liked that.

'Are you going to make a move on blondie?' Jason asked Gary, nodding his head in Alex's direction.

'I might....' Gary replied, rubbing his stubble slightly as he mused about whether to or not. 'She's a looker, that's for sure - but she looks a right handful. Happen I might wait until tomorrow night and ask her to join us after the performance - at least they can't turn us down tomorrow night with the excuse that they're too tired. If they've travelled a long way they might want an early night tonight.'

'Well, their friend has caught my eye.' Mark said, rubbing his hands together gleefully like a little boy. She's just my size too,' he said, referring to the fact that Carly was a very petite, five foot exactly. 'She's not got the make-up trowelled on like some of the ladies here either.'

'Well if you lads are going to make a move, then I'll ask their friend along.' Jason said, staring in Isabella's direction and smiling as he saw her drop her eyes once more as she was caught in the act of looking straight at him. 'See. She can't resist me...' she murmered, taking a sip of his red wine and nodding in Isabella's direction.

'Jay, what were we just discussing earlier in the bar?' Gary said, his voice holding a warning tone. 'You don't want to just fall into bed with another girl.'

'I know what we were just discussing, Gaz. I haven't forgotten. I could be mistaken, but she's different and I wouldn't mind to get to know her. I can't put my finger on what it is, but there's something about her which intrigues me.' Jason said, his brooding gaze returning once more to Isabella.

'No. You just don't like it when a woman doesn't fall salivating at your feet Jay, my son.' Mark teased, catching Carly's eye and winking naughtily at her, which caused her to blush beetroot red and look downwards self-consciously.

'Well seeing as I know their cabin number, how about I get a message to them through the concierge to join us for drinks after our performance tomorrow night?' Jason suggested, thinking that maybe it was a sign from the man above that the blonde one's suitcase had been delivered to his cabin in error.

'Good thinking, Batman.' Mark smiled warmly at Jason. 'That way if they don't come to the performance, or we don't see them whilst we're performing the message will get to them. Maybe the concierge can make sure they get a note delivered to their cabin.'

'Right. I'll head over to the concierge's desk once we get out of here.' Jason said decisively, attacking his desert with gusto.

Once dinner was over, Gary and Mark headed off to the theatre to check out the entertainment which the cruise ship had laid on for the evening. They wanted to check out the acoustics prior to their performance and get an idea of the layout of the theatre, to look out for any glitches they may encounter the following evening. They'd already been sent a selection of photos of the venue prior to the cruise and they'd also had a whistle-stop tour of the theatre during daylight, but they wanted to see a performance first hand to check it out for themselves.

Howard had disappeared back to the cabin with his family. Louise said that the girls needed an early night, and the plan was for them to sit on the balcony and share a bottle of red wine on their balcony whilst the girls slept.

Jason took the opportunity to take a wander down to the concierge's desk. Marnie was back on duty - the girl who had spoken to the girls about their cabin change earlier. She fixed him with a broad smile.

'Hello sir. How can I help you?'

'I need to get a message to a cabin if possible.'

'Ok. Do you know the cabin number?' Marnie asked, inputting her initials into the computer so it would register any notes made in her name.

Jason gave her the cabin number and waiting patiently, drumming his fingers on the smooth mahogany top as he waited.

'Yes. I have it. Do you want to write the message and have it delivered by hand, or would you like me to type the message on here and have it sent through to the TV screen in their cabin?'

'Um. Could I write it? It seems more personal somehow.' Jason suggested, picking up a pen from a holder sitting on the wooden counter.

'Yes. No problem.' Marnie handed him an A4 piece of headed P&O paper, with a small grin and turned to put a note on the computer on the girls file to say a hand delivered message was to be placed in the cabin for them.

'Ooh... two birthday girls in one cabin. Is it to do with that?' she exclaimed, her hand cradling her chin as she read the notes contained on their file.

'Really? Important ones?' Jason asked, an idea forming in his mind.

'Yes. Two thirtieth ones. Mind you, I shouldn't really be telling you this - data protection and all that.' She explained, regretting immediately the information which she'd divulged.

'I never heard a thing.' Jason assured her smoothly and gave her a heart-stopping grin. 'Your secret's safe with me!' he patted his heart to indicate that he wouldn't tell anyone.

She smiled back at him flirtatiously and blushed slightly. 'Thanks. My boss would kill me if she knew I'd told you that.'

Jason dipped his head down and began to write his message. 'Like I said, I never heard a thing. Scout's promise,' he then made what he thought was the scout's salute with his fingers, even though he hadn't a clue if that was the correct sign to make - he'd only attended as a kid a couple of times.

'Done?' Marnie asked, when he put the pen down on the counter top.

'Yes. All done. There you go love,' he folded it and slipped in the envelope which she'd thoughtfully provided to keep his message private. He then turned and headed off in the direction of the bar, where Gary and Mark were waiting, whistling cheerfully to himself as he walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

After dinner the girls decided to miss the entertainment in the theatre. It was billed on the Cruise Compass Newsletter as an Elton John tribute act and none of them were particularly bothered about seeing it. Besides, they were tired and despite having had a nap earlier, they decided to have an early night.

Pushing open the cabin door, Carly spied an envelope lying on the carpet and bent down to retrieve it. Turning it over she scrutinised the writing on the front, noting the gently sloping script. Jason had been unsure of their names so he'd simply addressed the envelope with their cabin number.

She slid her fingernail under the flap of the envelope, tearing it gently open so that she didn't damage the contents.

'What's that?' Isabella asked expectantly, looking over Carly's shoulder as she walked into the cabin.

'Dunno.' Carly replied, pulling the piece of thick paper out of the envelope and unfolding it. She rapidly scanned the neat writing, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. 'Oh my goodness... ' she trailed off, unable to finish what she was about to say.

'What? Is it something awful?' Isabella asked, instantly worried that something awful had happened, judging by the look of shock on Carly's face.

'No. Nothing bad. You're never going to believe this. We've had a personal invite to Take That's performance tomorrow night at 10.30pm and drinks afterwards!'

'Yeah. Very funny. I don't think!' Alex snapped, assuming that Carly was messing about. 'What does it really say?'

Honestly. Look! We've been invited to the performance along with front row seats!' Carly shoved the piece of paper excitedly towards her two friends. She was practically fizzing with excitement as she hopped from on foot to the other.

'How come we've been invited to that? Is it normal to get an invite to these things do you reckon? I'd assumed we just turn up and see whichever performance suits us. It didn't say anything in the paperwork about pre-booking our seats for shows, did it? If we have to pre-book for shows I'm going to complain when we get back.' Alex remarked, handing the piece of paper back to her Carly. She felt a bit confused about receiving the invite which was obviously hand-written and signed with just a large letter "J"at the end.

'No, you idiot!' Carly crowed in delight. 'It's a personal invite!' She gestured to Jason's carefully written script, the back of her hand smacking against the paper as if to emphasise her point. Unless I'm very much mistaken I reckon Jay's written this.'

'Why would he write us a note?' Isabella's nose wrinkled in confusion that one of the band would take the trouble to write them a personal invite and have it delivered directly to the their cabin.

'Sometimes you aren't half dense, Bella.' Alex said, an indulgent smile crossing her face. 'Surely you've seen the way Jason was looking at you. He was mentally undressing you, I'd say.'

'Well he can mentally undress away. That's the nearest he's getting to me.' Isabella said, not liking the thought that she'd taken Jason's eye. 'Look, I reckon he's written the note because Gary likes Alex - you saw the wink he gave you at dinner,' she said, looking meaningfully at Alex.

'Nah, that was a facial tic. That's what Trevor said. I reckon Trevor's a man of the world, so he'd know.' Carly said, struggling to keep a straight face as she caught a glimpse of Alex's pissed off expression at the suggestion that Gary hadn't winked at her. She knew he had, but she was enjoying teasing her.

'So are we going then?' Isabella gave a deep sigh, thinking that of course she knew the answer.

'What do you think? Is the pope Catholic?' Alex said, walking over to the fridge and taking the large bottle of mineral water out of it. She unscrewed the blue cap and took a deep swallow from the bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as a couple of drops splashed around her mouth.

'I guess that's a yes then.' Isabella said with a wry grin. She wasn't really looking forward to going. It wasn't the thought of having to listen to the lads - in fact, she wanted to listen and see what all the fuss was about. It was the thought that they'd been singled out by the band, and by the sounds of things, she'd been singled out by the slim, dark one who the girls called Jason. Just thinking about the way he'd looked at her, made her stomach do involuntary flip-flops - something which she'd rarely experienced before.

'Good girl. Right answer.' Alex said, pulling her friend to her and hugging her enthusiastically. 'You'll love it.'

'I'll reserve judgement until after I've seen them.' Isabella said, her voice muffled by the fact that Alex had her pressed hard against her shoulder in a bear hug.

The following day dawned bright and warm. After breakfast in the main dining room, the girls joined in a Zumba session in the gym.

'What do you fancy doing now?' Carly asked, as they emerged from the gym and walked out onto the pool deck. The sun was beating down and the pool area was already half full.

'Shall we go change into our bikinis and come back and catch some rays?' Alex suggested, looking across at Isabella to see if she was ok with that too. 'Not that Bella needs much sun with that gorgeous tan.' She remarked, nodding at Isabella's sun-kissed skin.

'Yeah, it's fine with me.' Isabella replied, plucking the sweaty lycra vest top from where it clung to her flat stomach. The Zumba teacher had certainly worked them hard this morning, she thought to herself.

They headed back to the cabin, swiftly changed into their bikinis and chucked their sweaty gym gear into the cotton laundry bag to be washed, when one of them got a moment to take it to the self service laundry located just down the corridor.

As the ship sailed onwards towards Norway, the girls spent the afternoon swimming in the pool and sunbathing.

'Anyone fancy a go in the jacuzzi?' Alex said, flopping down on the sunbed next to her friends and taking a slurp of her Virgin Colada - a Pina Colada but without the alcohol, which sat next to her sunbed.

'Urghhhh...' Carly groaned, pushing a damp hank of hair out of her face. She'd been blissfully snoozing, her damp bikini was now nearly dry from laying in the sunshine. 'Leave me alone! she murmered, reaching down and attempting to take a drink from her cocktail, whilst still laying on her stomach.

'Fine. You stay there. Do you want to join me, Bella?' Alex gestured with her head in the direction of the jacuzzi, which sat on a wooden platform above the main pool.

'Yeah. I'll join you.' Isabella said, picking up her plastic glass containing her Virgin Colada cocktail. She followed Alex up the steps to the jacuzzi and carefully stepped in the foaming water, placing her drink next to her on the ledge beside the Jacuzzi.

'Any room for a little one?' A voice asked from above the two girls and a pair of feet appeared at the edge of the tub.

Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, Isabella looked upwards at the person the voice belonged to. 'Ermm yeah..,' she replied, picking up her glass and budging up to make more room in the jacuzzi. She was somewhat surprised to that the person looked Gary from Take That - she assumed that the lads would keep themselves out of the adoring gaze of their fans.

Gary smiled a huge smile, his teeth shining in the bright sunlight as he carefully stepped into the water and sat down with a big sigh next to Isabella. 'Ahh.. that's nice,' he breathed, fixing his smile onto Alex. The minute he'd seen the two girls walk over to the jacuzzi he'd pestered Jason to come with him. 'That way if I make a tit of myself, I'll still have you there with me when I get told to piss off.' He'd said emphatically, as they walked towards the jacuzzi.

'You don't need me there.' Jason had replied with a snort of laughter. 'You can make a tit of yourself without my help. I can guarantee you that!'

Despite that, Jason had been happy enough to keep Gary company in his quest to introduce himself to Alex, because he'd seen that her pretty, dark haired friend was with her. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in Alex. She wasn't his type at all. She was definitely Gary's type he conceded, looking over in her direction - though he could see what Gary saw in her with her blonde hair, blue eyes and honey coloured skin. Blondes weren't really his thing though. He thought Isabella was a stunner with her long, dark hair and he'd bet thousands of pounds that once she got out of the jacuzzi she'd have a figure which was every bit as stunning as her face.

'Hi.' Jason said, sliding into the foaming water opposite Isabella and flashing her a grin which made her heart lurch uncomfortably in her chest.

'Hi,' she said non-commitally, as if famous pop stars sat down opposite her every day of the week.

'We meet again?' he said, his smile faltering slightly at her cool tone. It was decidedly strange that she simply wasn't star-struck by him at all, he thought to himself as she broke their eye contact and concentrated on scooping up the warm, foaming water so that it trickled over her arm.

Isabella could feel Jason's eyes on her as she made a big display of nonchalance and continued scooping the water over herself. She shivered slightly with cold as the sun dipped behind a large cloud and splashed her chest with yet more water in an attempt to warm herself.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the sight of water cascading in rivulets down between her breasts, Jason turned slightly so he could reach for his glass of orange juice which sat on the ledge behind him. The sight of the water dribbling in trails over her full breasts was causing things to stir in the trouser department and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself when he stood up to get out. He drank the orange juice down, the straw squeaking noisily as he drained the dregs from the bottom of the glass.

Setting the glass down with a clatter he turned back to Isabella, satisfied that his ardour had abated in the time it had taken to drink the juice. He fixed his gaze back onto her. 'So, did you get our invite for tonight?'

'Ooh, yes!' Alex interrupted, her excitement evident in her voice. 'We'll definitely be there, won't we, Bella?'

'S'pose so...' Isabella replied with a deep sigh, betraying that she considered it to be a chore.

'Not a fan then, Bella?' Jason asked, with a twinkling grin. That certainly explained why she didn't seem too impressed with their presence.

'Not really. Sorry, but I'm into Coldplay really.' Isabella shrugged and felt slightly embarrassed at how churlish she sounded - even to her own ears. Maybe she should have flattered the two men, but why should she pander to the huge egos they probably had already, she thought to herself.

'Don't be sorry. We're not to everyone's tastes, Bella.' Jason said, attempting to smooth things over.

Isabella couldn't help herself and snapped at him without really thinking. 'I'm Bella to my friends and you're not a friend. I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that please.'

Jason shrugged as if he couldn't care less. 'Fine. Isabella it is. So are you coming?' he said, pushing her for an answer and ignoring her sarcastic tone.

Isabella hated to be backed into a corner by anyone - especially by a man like Jason. She looked over at Alex who was looking pointedly at her, willing her to behave with her eyes. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Yes. We're all coming and I'm sure I'll enjoy it,' she stood up, picking up the towel she'd put down behind her.

Jason looked up at her, thinking he'd been right - her figure was gorgeous as he angled his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. He didn't believe a word she'd just said. He knew she was coming under duress and that she was coming merely to please her friends. 'I'm sure you'll enjoy our show too, Isabella.' His voice raised an octave as he pronounced the beginning of her name to accentuate that he'd used her whole name, rather than the shortened version.

Alex stood up too and fixed Gary and Jason with a beaming smile. 'Thanks for asking us,' she waited until Isabella had walked off and out of earshot. 'I know Isabella will enjoy herself once she sees you all in action!' then, with a little wave, she made off in the same direction as Isabella.

'It looks like Isabella's not going to make things easy for you.' Gary sniggered, nodding in the direction of Isabella's retreating figure.

'She'll be putty in my hands once she's seen us perform.' Jason replied, rubbing his hands together and putting on an impressive display of more bravado than he actually felt in reality.

'Hmm... I wouldn't be so sure.' Gary said, thinking that Jason was very confident of not only their performing skills, but also his own skills at seduction. He reckoned that Jason had his work cut out for him, even if Jason was blissfully unaware of that fact. He had a suspicion it might be like car crash TV and couldn't wait to see Isabella yet again kick his friend into touch.


	15. Chapter 15

‘Bella! Are you finished in the shower yet?' Alex tapped lightly on the bathroom door and waited for Isabella to answer.

'Yeah! Just drying off...' Isabella called through the door, her voice slightly muffled by the towel which she was using to dry her hair.

The door opened and Isabella emerged from the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head turban-like and another one wrapped tightly around her body. 'There. Bathroom's all yours,' she called over her shoulder in Alex's direction. Alex was knelt on the floor clad in a a shortie pyjama set rooting around in her underwear drawer for her "lucky knickers" as she kept referring to a pair of lace and satin Brazilian style briefs from Marks and Spencer, which she'd recently bought.

'Aha! Found them!' Alex shouted triumphantly, snatching up the white underwear. 'For a minute there I thought I'd left them at home.'

'Got your pulling pants then?' Isabella giggled as she caught sight of the relieved expression on her friend's face. 'Why do you call them your lucky knickers. Are they really lucky?' she asked, peeling the towel from her slightly damp body and stepping into a pair of clean white lace knickers herself.

'No. They're brand new, but if I play my cards right then they actually might be lucky. Especially if I get a smile off Gaz. You know he's my favourite.'

'And I have a sneaky feeling he quite likes you too.' Isabella smiled fondly at her friend. Alex didn't have a nasty bone in her body and she had a feeling Gary was a kindred soul, judging by how nice he'd seemed when they'd met him in the jacuzzi earlier.

'Do you think?' Alex grinned excitedly back at Isabella. 'Really?'

'Unless I'm very much mistaken, he does like you. And I have a feeling you won't be needing those lucky knickers.' Isabella replied, struggling to get into the white strapless bra, which she would be wearing under her Oyster coloured dress.

'I hope you're right.' Alex replied, picking out a matching bra and then standing up. 'I won't be long. I've just got to make myself beautiful.'

'See you in a couple of hours then.' Isabella joked, as Alex disappeared out of ear-shot. Opening the wardrobe door, she reached into the closet and took the dress out of the wardrobe. She unzipped the plastic carrier which covered the dress and smoothed out a couple of wrinkles. Laying the dress on the bed, she stroked it softly, thinking how pretty it looked.

There was a sharp rap at the door and a voice called through the door saying they were from room service.

'Ah. I'll get that!' Carly called from the balcony. She had been sitting out there admiring the sunset and was already dressed in her black and white strapless dress.

'Ooh.. you look nice!' Isabella called in the direction of Carly's back, as her friend made her way to the door to open it.

'Thanks!' Carly threw over her shoulder, as she yanked the door open. She had to admit that she was pleased with the dress which she'd chosen for the Black and White night and knew she looked pretty good. 'Oh, you'd better make yourself decent.' She added as an after-thought, noticing that Isabella was still standing there in her underwear and suspected that it was room service.

Isabella glanced towards the door wondering who it was knocking on it and shrugged to herself before quickly picking up the dress and doing as she was told.

'Oh. Great!' Carly said, clapping her hands together in excitement. 'I thought you'd forgotten!'

Isabella glanced again at the door, her interest piqued as to who was there. The door slammed shut heavily as Carly allowed a member of staff through it. The man was clad in black and carrying a metal tray on which he was carefully balancing a bottle of champagne and three champagne flutes.

'Ladies...,' he said, placing the tray on the dressing table with a flourish. 'Do you want me to open it?' He asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

'Bella. Me and Alex ordered this for your birthday. Is it ok for him to open it?' Carly asked her friend.

'Oh, thanks a lot.' Isabella smiled at her friend gratefully. 'Yes, that's fine with me,' she was touched that her friends had made the effort to mark her birthday. Apart from them giving her the items they'd bought her from Coast whilst on their shopping trip and a card each on the balcony that morning, they hadn't referred to it since. She'd almost wondered in a funny way whether they'd forgotten about it. It seemed they hadn't after all.

The waiter expertly popped the cork and poured each of the girls a glass of the amber liquid, the bubbles dancing on the surface as he finished pouring.

Leaning outside the cabin he brought the ice bucket inside and put the bottle in amongst the ice cubes to keep it cool, draping a white towel over the top of bucket rim in order for them to dry the bottle off when they poured themselves another glass.

'Have a nice evening ladies and happy birthday,' he winked at Isabella and discreetly left the cabin, allowing the girls some privacy.

'Well birthday girl.' Alex said, fixing Isabella with a big grin and waggling her fore-finger at her friend. 'Betcha thought we'd forgotten about you, didn't you?'

'I had sort of wondered...' Isabella admitted, feeling slightly embarassed that she'd even considered they'd have forgotten. Of course they wouldn't have done. They were the best friends a girl could ask for. She thought to herself and smiled affectionately at her friends.

Clinking their glasses, both girls crowed at the top of their voices. 'Happy Birthday!!!'

'Aww thanks!!' Isabella said, her eyes filling with tears as she felt a wave of love for her friends envelop her. Leaning forward she hugged both friends tightly, one by one. 'I love you both so much. Thanks for being such great friends.'

'You know we love you too!' Alex said, tears welling up in her eyes in response to Isabella's obvious discomfiture. She took a deep swallow of the champagne in a futile attempt to cover up her tears and turned away, placing her flute onto the dressing table as she reached for her jewellery roll to retrieve her favourite necklace. She wasn't going to go all soppy now, she thought to herself.

Half an hour later Isabella was ready and sitting on the sofa bed whilst her friends both continued to titivate, still not satisfied with their make-up. She poured herself another glass of champagne and leant back on the quilt to watch them. She was so relieved that she didn't bother with much in the way of make up. All she wore was a light foundation, a coating of mascara and a dusting of bronzing powder to enhance her tan, before applying a quick slick of brown lip gloss. It meant she didn't take too long to get ready.

She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as thoughts of the time they met rushed through her head and she looked completatively at her two friends, as she reminisced to herself.

They'd all three met when they were very young. Carly and Isabella had met at nursery and had immediately found they had an inate ability to read each other like a book. Both were outwardly confident little girls, Isabella's dark, olive complexion mirroring Carly's blonde, pale complexion. Carly had an English rose prettiness, whereas Isabella's looks alluded to an exotic background. Carly was easy to read and instantly loved by everyone who met her and engaged with pretty much everyone she met. Isabella had a slight air of aloofness, but once you got to know her you realised it was a cover for her shyness. Carly understood her best friend, as only best friends do and often knew exactly what Isabella was thinking, before she even opened her mouth.

Alex had arrived on the first day of junior school like a mini whirlwind. Even at seven years of age she had an air of confidence, as if she didn't give a damn who liked her and who didn't. It was a confidence which both Carly and Isabella would have killed for at their tender age, but what they didn't realise was that underneath Alex's big show of bravado, she was like a duckling chasing after it's mother - it's little webbed feet paddling away for all it was worth, but on the surface cool as a cucumber as if all was well with the world. They so wanted to be loud and confident like Alex and admired her brash confidence, not realising that underneath her bravado she was even less confident than her new-found friends and was absolutely terrified as she started her first day at a new school. Isabella and Carly had immediately taken her under their wings and the three had been inseparable since then.

Isabella's gaze rested first on Carly, followed by Alex and she opened her mouth to speak.

Glancing around, Carly laid her straightening irons down with a clatter and switched them off at the socket. 'You look serious.' She remarked, running her nails through her long, blonde hair to separate the strands, electricity crackling slightly as she did so.

Isabella's mouth snapped shut. She'd almost lowered her guard and told them about her teenage years and the way they'd shaped her personality. The last thing they needed was her putting a dampener on things, tonight of all nights. She held the stem between her fingertips, rolling it gently as she contemplated her life and said as nonchalantly as she could. 'Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking.'

'Yeah? About what? How beautiful I am?' Carly wise-cracked, winking at Isabella. 'Do you think Markie will notice me?' she did a twirl in front of her friend, completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside Isabella's head.

Isabella hesitated almost imperceptibly. On the one hand she wanted to speak to someone and simply let everything spill out into the open and on the other hand she was scared to open her mouth. She didn't want to spoil the happy atmosphere which prevailed this evening and she knew if she did, there was no going back to the frivolity of celebrating her birthday.

'Oh, he'll notice you alright.' Isabella said, making her mind up as she said the words. She wasn't going to bring the evening down, she decided to herself. Pasting a smile across her face, she draped her arm across Carly's slender shoulders and kissed her soundly on the cheek. 'Come on. Let's get to the dining room for dinner and see if you knock Mark dead. I bet you do.'

Picking up her clutch bag, Alex slipped her feet into her high heeled sandals. 'I'm aiming to knock Gary dead when he sees me. That leaves just you, Bella. I'll bet Jason's eyes will be out on stalks when he catches a glimpse of you,' she remarked, tucking the key card into her bag before snapping it shut.

Isabella followed her friends out of the door, a sense of unease rippling through her body. Did she want to catch Jason's eye? she asked herself. If truth be told it did give her just the tiniest of thrills that she might. But if she did, where would it lead? And did she want to find out where it would lead?


	16. Chapter 16

By the time the girls were ready, all three were slightly wobbly on their feet and feeling the effects of drinking champagne on stomachs, which had been empty since 1 o'clock that afternoon.

'Oops!' Carly giggled, as she tripped over the metal transition strip which held the carpet down as they entered the dining room.

'Careful!' Isabella warned, grabbing hold of her friend's elbow to steady her. She felt slightly tiddly herself and vowed not to drink any more - the last thing she wanted was to make a show of herself by getting too drunk. Knowing her luck, she'd fall over and end up showing her knickers to all and sundry.

'Ah, here's the birthday girl!' Trevor called out in greeting as the girls reached their dining companions. 'Don't you all look lovely!' he boomed loudly. Peggy's earrings jangled wildly, as she nodded with him in agreement.

'Hi.' Isabella said, her face flushing with embarassment as the occupants at the next table turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

The waiter held out their chairs one by one to allow the girls to sit down. Flapping their napkins in the air to shake them out, he laid them on each of the girls laps. 'Happy Birthday,' he murmered, as he reached Isabella last.

'Thank you,' she murmered back in return, her face slowly returning to it's normal shade as she took a grateful sip of the iced water, which the waiter had placed thoughtfully in front of her.

Over at the band's table, Jason had spotted Isabella and her friends arrive at their table. Craning around in his seat, his gaze swept appreciatively up and down her figure. The Oyster coloured satin of the pencil skirt clung gracefully to her curves and ended just above the knees. The four pounds in weight which she'd gained since returning back to England only served to flatter her more. Jason continued to avidly watch her, as she blushed prettily and took a sip out of the water glass which the waiter had given her. He admired the gentle swell of her breasts through the lace bodice of the dress, glimpsing a sexy expanse of bare back as she leant forward to take a piece of butter to spread on the bread roll, which she'd just taken from the bread basket. He had to admit he fancied her rotten and wanted to get to know her better. He'd always had a thing for dark haired girls and even though she had fastened her hair into a chignon that evening, he liked what he saw.

'Jay. Put your tongue away mate.' Mark sniggered, as he noticed Jason's attention wandering from the conversation they'd been having about pros and cons between living in London or Manchester.

'She's bloody gorgeous isn't she?' Jason murmered under his breath, a small smile playing across his lips as he saw the wine waiter appear with a bottle of champagne for the girls.

All three girls looked around at the lads table in confusion, as the wine waiter pointed in Jason's direction and nodded his head towards the table where the band sat.

'The dark haired man over there sent it over,' the wine waiter explained to Isabella, nodding again in Jason's direction as he began arranging the three flutes in a line on the table. 'He said to wish you a Happy 30th birthday.'

'How the hell did he manage to find out it's my birthday?' Isabella's nose wrinkled as she wondered whether she'd inadvertently let it slip from the tiniest conversation she'd had with Jason. She looked over in Jason's direction, gave him a small smile and mouthed the word "thank you" to him. He smiled winningly at her and winked, pleased that he'd actually managed to make her smile. She really was a stunner when she smiled, he thought to himself.

'I don't know,' the wine waiter shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and set about popping the cork expertly.

'Um, can I order a bottle of champagne when you get a mo?' Trevor said, clearing his throat to get the waiter's attention. 'Though nothing as expensive as that,'he said, referring to the bottle of Rose Dom Perignon champagne which the waiter was by now holding aloft, ready to pour. 'If you're celebrating, we'll celebrate with you ladies.'

As dinner drew to a close the three girls were in high spirits, partly aided by the copious amounts of champagne which they'd drunk and also by the arrival of their waiter with a huge birthday cake for Isabella, complete with balloons and a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday sung by the waiters and waitresses in a ring around the table.

'Shall we head off to the theatre?' Alex asked, glancing at her watch and noticing that it was only three quarters of an hour to the next show. She was dismayed to see that the lads had already disappeared, but guessed that it wasn't unusual that they would do this, so they could do any final tweaks to the stage and sound. She'd also noticed that all four of the lads had only had one alcoholic drink during dinner and had stuck to drinking iced water instead.

'Aww... I'm enjoying myself!' Isabella slurred slightly. 'Why so early? We've got bags of time!'

'For someone who doesn't like to be the centre of attention and didn't want to get drunk, you've sure as hell changed your tune!' Alex remarked, thinking that Isabella had certainly lapped up the free champagne, cake and birthday sing-song with big smiles.

'It's been a good night.' Isabella sighed contentedly and patted her stomach. 'I'm so full with all that gorgeous cake.'

'And free champagne!' Carly interjected, an indulgent smile on her face. It was lovely to see Isabella relaxed and happy. It had been too long since she'd seen her friend like this.

'Um yeah... that always helps too!' Isabella said, hiccupping loudly and covering her mouth with her hand. 'Oops! Think I've had too much!'

'You can never have too much!' Carly said, standing up and swaying slightly as she picked up her silver clutch bag which she'd laid next to her plate. She looked down at Isabella. 'Ready?'

'Guess so.' Isabella replied, standing up quickly and swaying dangerously as she did so. 'Woah! Best not drink any more!' she giggled and hiccupped once more.

'Well, you ladies have a lovely evening and don't do anything I wouldn't!' Trevor boomed, patting his wife's hand. 'You ready my sweet? Shall we go see what the fuss is all about with this band. 'Take Turns? What's That? Who Said That? Sorry - their name escapes me.' He laughed, as he worked his way through the selection of names. I know it's got the word "Take or That" in there somewhere,' he shrugged his shoulders apologetically and looked slightly embarassed at his faux-pas as he helped Peggy on with her cardigan and laughed at his obvious lack of knowledge about modern music.

'It's Take That, Trevor. Not Take Turns or any of those other funny names you came up with.' Peggy giggled and put her arm through his.

Trevor and Peggy followed the three girls out of the dining room, waving cheerfully as they went their separate ways. Alex and Carly insisted they needed to head straight for the theatre, despite the fact that Isabella grumpily assured them that they were sure to have reserved seats if they had special VIP invites. Peggy and Trevor were going to go for a drink first at the bar.

When the three girls arrived at the theatre it was already heaving with women. There was hardly a spare seat and Carly's face wore a look of desolation as she realised they weren't going to get in. 'Shit! Where are we going to sit? And more importantly how will the lads realise we're here to have drinks afterwards? I knew we should have got here earlier!'

They stood for a moment uncertainly, looking in vain for three spare seats together. Alex dug around in her handbag and retrieved the note which Jason had written, opening it to see if it contained any clues as to where they should meet the lads.

They were interrupted by a bar steward. 'Do you ladies need any help?'

'Yes. We're supposed to be joining the band for drinks.' Alex explained, expecting the bar steward wouldn't believe her. After all, how many other women had tried that one before in an attempt to meet their favourite band?

'Ah yes. We've all been told to look out for you. The band described all three of you, so I half guessed you were the correct ladies when I saw you all looking unsure,' he surmised, taking the piece of paper from Alex's hand and scanning it rapidly. 'Ok. Follow me.'

The girls did as they were told and fell in behind the bar steward as he turned the other way and began to head down the stairs towards the front of the stage. As he reached the far end of the stage, he gestured to three empty seats which had a large gold card taped to the top of them where they folded against the seat back. Each one bore their names and cabin number so nobody else could mistake them for themselves. Next to their seats were three more empty ones bearing the names of Howard's wife, Louise and his two daughters.

'Here are your seats ladies. You've got a great view of the stage as you can see,' he waited until they were all seated. 'So ladies, what would you like to drink? The band said you can have anything you want.'

'Anything?' Alex asked excitedly. 'Hear that girls? He said anything!'

'I'll have a diet coke please.' Isabella said, taking her compact out of her handbag and checking that her lip-gloss was in place. She swiftly applied a slick to her lips before tucking it away again. It wouldn't do not to look her best, even if she didn't fancy Jason she tried to convince herself.

'Aww... the man said anything, Bella. You can't have coke!' Alex wailed loudly.

'I've probably had enough drink.' Isabella replied sharply, flashing Alex a dirty look.

'Bella! It's your thirtieth birthday for god's sake!' Carly interjected, shaking her head in exasperation at her friend. 'Let your hair down for once!'

Isabella hesitated momentarily. She knew Carly was right and that she'd only be thirty once. She just didn't want to make a fool of herself. The last time she'd done that, she'd regretted it ever since. 'Sod it! Ok. Can I have a glass of champagne?'

'Make that a bottle, luv!' Alex interrupted. 'We'll all have some too shall we, Carly?'

'Yeah, alright.' Carly agreed, not needing much in the way of persuasion.

'Ok ladies. I'll be back as soon as I can,' the bar steward said with a small bow, before backing away and heading back up the steps.

Isabella's gaze slid across the front row of seats where they sat. She could feel several sets of eyes on her and it was disconcerting because they weren't exactly friendly looks they were getting from the fans sitting in the front row.

'Do you think Howard's wife and kids will come?' Isabella asked her friends, deliberately ignoring the venomous looks they were receiving.

'Maybe.' Alex said, turning around in her seat to see if she could see Louise. 'I don't suppose they'll be arriving early like we did. She's probably seen him so much singing live that it's boring for her now.'

'If I was married to Markie I'd never get bored of seeing him sing.' Carly said with a theatrical sigh. 'I'd think I'd died and gone to heaven.'

'She's got it bad.' Isabella laughed, wondering whether the real Mark would match up to Carly's rose-tinted vision.

'I have.' Carly admitted, without any embarassment whatsoever. 'I'm so excited I can hardly sit still.'

The Bar Steward re-appeared with a tray bearing three champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne. Artfully balancing the tray, he placed the glasses one by one on the little tray tables on each arm of the girls chairs, before pouring them each a glass. He was back a moment later with an ice-bucket which he placed at the end of the row next to Carly so they could serve themselves if needed. 'I'll be back soon to see if you need another bottle,' he said, giving them a small wave before inching his way back along the row of seats and up the steps.

Isabella took a sip of her champagne and took in her surroundings. The theatre was large and set over two floors. It was, she supposed, rather like the band playing a more intimate venue for fans only. She guessed that the theatre probably seated around 1200 people, though probably 90% of the gathered crowd here were women, she reckoned. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, Mancunian voice.

'Hello ladies. I'm Louise - Howard's wife,' she held out a perfectly manicured hand to shake all of their hands, before sitting down in the seat next to Isabella. 'I'm guessing that you are the three ladies that Jay, Gaz and Mark asked along?'

'Yes.' Isabella nodded, taking another sip of her champagne. 'Would you like a glass?' she offered, gesturing to the bottle at the far end of the row.

'Thanks for asking, but I'll get myself something. I can see the bar steward on his way over.' Louise replied pleasantly. She looked at the three girls in turn. 'I'm guessing you're Isabella, you're Carla and you're Alex?' she pointed to all three in turn.

'I'm Carly, but you're nearly right.' Carly said, giggling at Louise's faux-pas. 'I suppose you meet so many different women if they're all single, don't you?'

'Not as many as you'd think. Gaz hasn't been single that long. Mark's pretty choosy and Jason? Well Jason's, Jason. He is a one for the ladies.' Louise admitted, feeling a little sorry for Isabella. She was quite obviously way above the usual calibre of Jason's conquests and she wondered whether Isabella knew what she was in for.

'He's a player isn't he?' Isabella asked. She saw the look of embarassment cross Louise's face as she realised maybe she'd said more than she should about Jason. 'Don't worry. I'm here to keep my friend's company. I've no intention of being a notch on his bed-post.'

'Nor anyone else's bed-post for that matter....' Alex said under her breath, so only Carly could hear.

'That's good then.' Louise said, relief evident in her voice. 'Don't get me wrong, I love Jay to bits and he's got a heart of gold. It's just I can see already that you're a nice girl and I wouldn't want you to get your heart broken by him.'

'Don't worry, there's no danger of that.' Isabella said, a thin smile plastered across her face. Inside, her heart sank. If even Howard's wife didn't think much to the way he treated women, then why did just the thought of him make her insides turn over? If he was such a bad boy why did she want him? The realisation hit her over the head like a hammer and it scared the living daylights out of her.

As the music began to play and the curtains lifted, Isabella drained her glass and stood up abruptly. 'Sorry. I can't do this...,' she muttered, inching past Louise and ignoring her friends shocked expressions. 'I really can't. I'm sorry.'


	17. Chapter 17

Both Alex and Carly looked momentarily dumbstruck as Isabella disappeared up the steps.

'What the....?' Alex said, wondering what the hell had got into her friend. 'She was OK earlier. Whatever's got into her?' she made to stand up, glancing at the stage longingly as she realised the band were about to emerge and wishing with all her heart that Isabella wasn't so bloody annoying sometimes.

Louise gestured for Alex to sit down. 'I'll go find her. After all, it's my fault. Me and my big mouth!'

'Are you sure...?' Alex still looked undecided, as the curtains on-stage opened and a big puff of dry ice appeared towards the back of the stage.

'Yeah. You stay here and enjoy the show.' Louise said, leaning across and patting Alex on the hand. 'Besides, I've seen them perform loads. Plus, if you two aren't here Markie and Gary will be disappointed when they come out on stage.'

She stood up, hurriedly exiting by the same stairs which Isabella had left by a few minutes earlier. As she left the theatre, she glimpsed Isabella's retreating back in the far distance. She was walking hurriedly in the distance towards the atrium with no heed of the people walking towards her. Louise guessed that Isabella was crying, judging by the worried looks on the people's faces coming from the opposite direction as she barged blindly past them.

'Isabella! Wait!' Louise called, trying to catch up with Isabella.

Isabella's head swivelled around and she hesitated momentarily, a look of indecision flashing across her face as she glimpsed Louise following in her footsteps.

Louise continued towards Isabella, as fast as her high heels could carry her. 'Isabella. I need to speak to you!' she called out once more, her voice drowned out by the chatter of other guests.

As she eventually reached Isabella, her chest heaving with the exertion of running, she could see the streaks of mascara running down Isabella's face where her tears ran unchecked. Confusion crossed Louise's face as she wondered exactly what she'd said to set Isabella off crying and had made her run out of the theatre like she had.

'Leave me alone.' Isabella muttered, trying to run away again as Louise grabbed hold of her hand.

'I can't leave you alone like this. Whatever I said has upset you and I'm sorry.' Louise said as Isabella yanked her hand away and set off running again, like a greyhound out of it's trap.

'Leave me alone!' Isabella yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs leading to the next deck.

'I can't! Not like this!' Louise called after her, hot on her heels.

As Isabella reached the deck where their cabin was, she dug around blindly in her clutch bag for her key card. All she wanted to do was get away from everyone around her, to be alone and not to have to think about the way Jason made her feel. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for a man who treated women with so much disregard - he was just the same as all men. Any romantic notions she'd had as a sixteen year old teenager had been stamped on and smashed to smithereens by Carl and the thought of having feelings for a man scared the living daylights out of her.

She shoved the key card in the lock and barged the door open with her shoulder, slamming it shut behind her with a resounding bang. Leaning with her back against the door, she attempted to get her breath back. She could hear Louise softly knocking on the door and calling her name. 'Go away!' She called through the door as the tears continued to fall unchecked once more down her face.

'Can I help you miss?' the cabin steward wandered over as he saw Louise tapping softly on the door and looking worried.

'Um yeah. My friend's locked me out and I've lost my key card. Can you let me in?' Louise lied, batting her eyelids at the cabin steward and praying that he would believe her. 'Please Sanjay...,' she wheedled, surreptitiously reading his name badge aloud.

The cabin steward hesitated for a moment and looked undecided as to whether he recognised her before deciding that yes, he did recognise her. 'Follow me. I'll go get the master keys,' he said in heavily accented English, indicating with his head towards his trolley further along the corridor. He'd been in the process of checking the cabins on his round, in case any of them needed clean towels.

Isabella sighed a deep sigh of relief as she heard muffled voices walking away from the cabin door and there was no more tapping on the door. It looked like Louise had taken the hint and given up.

As Louise and the cabin steward reached the trolley. he rooted around in the compartment which held the master keys. 'Hmm... that's strange,' he remarked, realising that the keys were missing as he mentally backtracked to where he'd been last in an attempt to work out what he'd done with them.

'What's wrong?' Louise asked him, feeling slightly irritated that he didn't have the keys and also feeling irritated that she was spending her evening chasing around after a woman because she felt sorry for her, rather than having a chilled and relaxed evening watching the band.

'Ermm... the keys. I had them a minute ago. Wait there and I'll check the laundry cupboard.' He indicated that she should wait by the trolley and headed further down the corridor to the cupboard.

Louise waited as she was told by the trolley, her perfectly manicured fingernails drumming against her hip impatiently.

Back in her cabin Isabella had carefully removed her dress, hanging it up on the padded coat-hanger. Slowly removing her make-up in the dressing table mirror, she heaved a deep sigh and angrily wiped away another tear coursing it's way down her face. She was feeling angry at herself for getting so upset and running away and she was starting to feel tired of trying to constantly outrun the panic she felt every time a man so much as looked at her.

When she'd removed her make-up she went into the small bathroom, she turned the shower on full blast and stepped into the shower. Turning the heat up as hot as she could bear, she stood under the shower head, wincing as the hot water hit her full on in the face.

As Isabella stood under the shower, Louise and Sanjay were walking back down the corridor towards the cabin. The keys had been found in the linen cupboard, lying next to a pile of clean towels.

Louise's heart hammered with trepidation as Sanjay carefully opened the door and stepped back to allow her inside the cabin. Stepping over the threshold, she scanned the room looking for Isabella. She could hear the patter of water coming from the bathroom and correctly assumed that Isabella must be in the shower. Thanking Sanjay for his help, she made her way over to the bed to sit down and wait for Isabella to emerge. She hoped that Isabella wouldn't be angry to see her there.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Isabella visibly jumped as she saw Louise sitting on the bed waiting for her.

'Shit! What are you doing here?' she asked, a mixture of confusion and anger crossing her face as she wrapped the fluffy white towel tighter around her body. 'And more importantly how the hell did you get in here?'

Louise had the good grace to look embarassed. 'Your cabin steward let me in.' Seeing Isabella's face turn puce with anger, she held her hand up. 'Don't report him, Isabella. I lied and said this is my cabin and I'd lost my key.'

'So why are you here?' Isabella asked, her voice cold with barely suppressed fury at having Louise barge in and make herself at home in her cabin.

'I was worried about you. You ran out of the theatre so fast after what I said about Jason, I wanted to check you were ok.'

Isabella flinched at the sound of Jason's name mentioned out loud. God, what was it about him that made her body act so involuntarily, she wondered to herself. 'Right, well you can see I'm ok. So you can go,' she said tersely, giving Louise an angry glance and reaching for her pyjamas. 'I'm going to get changed into these. When I get back from the bathroom I'd like you to be gone. OK?' she turned on her heel and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. Leaning against the bathroom door, she tried to steady her erratic breathing.

Louise raised her eyebrows as the door closed with a resounding slam and wavered as to whether she should do as Isabella said and leave.

A couple of minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Isabella emerged, now clad in her pyjamas. 'Oh, you're still here?' she asked, somewhat surprised to see Louise still sitting there in exactly the same place she'd been when she'd left her. 'Can't you just leave me alone?'

'Not until I know everything's ok. The way you ran out of theatre worried me. I could have understood it if had been the other way round and you were trying to get up on the stage - most women want to get their hands on the lads. You did the polar opposite to that.' Louise said softly, patting the empty space next to her on the bed. 'Why did you run like that? Was it something to do with what I said about Jason?'

Isabella sighed a deep sigh and did as she was told and sat down next to Louise, the bed dipping slightly as she did so. 'No. Yes. God, I don't know,' her voice broke slightly as she thought back to what Louise had said in the theatre.

Louise took Isabella's hands in her own supportively and bent her face down so she could look into Isabella's eyes. 'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked softly, noticing that Isabella's eyes were filling up with tears yet again. 'Would talking to someone who doesn't know you and has no pre-conceptions help?'

Isabella shrugged helplessly. 'I don't know where to start...'

'At the beginning?' Louise replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear which had escaped Isabella's previously chic looking chignon, but now was escaping in a state of disarray.

Isabella nodded and stifled a sob. 'Ok. Can you get me a tissue first though?'

'Of course.' Louise replied, slipping her shoes off. She was back a few moments later, sitting back down next to Isabella. 'Right, do you want to tell me what's upset you?' she asked, taking hold of Isabella's hands once more.


	18. Chapter 18

AUGUST 1998

The day dawned and Isabella drew back the curtains excitedly, a huge grin on her face as she saw the topaz blue sky, tiny fluffy white clouds scudding high up ahead. It had been her 16th birthday the previous month and her parents had bought her the one thing she'd been asking for every year for the last 3 years - V98 Festival tickets. Everyone who was anyone in East Anglia went to it, to see established as well as up and coming bands. This year was an impressive line-up including Snow Patrol, Muse, 5ive, Ace of Base & Depeche Mode and Isabella wanted to go more than ever. This year her parents had presented her with a ticket and she'd been over the moon, squealing with delight and kissing both of her parents in unison. When she'd rung Carly and Alex she found out they'd been in cahoots with her parents and had also bought tickets. Her dad had bought himself a ticket, explaining that they were too young to go alone and that he would accompany them.

As the date had drawn nearer they had made more concrete plans. Because it was due to end late, her dad had borrowed his work-mate Carl's white VW van and they would all drive down to the venue early in the day and park up in a nearby camp-site and walk to the venue. Carly's dad Ted was also coming and he was bringing along a tent and would join them. By the time plans were finalised there were 6 of them going - Isabella, her dad Patrick, Carly and her dad, Alex and another school-friend who'd wangled tickets at the last minute, called Heather.

Around a fortnight before the concert Isabella's dad had caught a bad cold, which had gone to his chest. He'd felt steadily worse and worse until the doctor signed him off work for ten days and told him he must rest to ensure that the had chest didn't worsen into Pneumonia - an illness he'd had as a teenager and which had recurred twice since.

Isabella had been disappointed to say the least and assumed that she would have to cancel. After all, there was no way that Carly's dad could fit five of them in a hatchback car along with camping equipment. Isabella's dad, knowing how desperately she wanted to go, was relieved that Carl had offered to buy the ticket off him and accompany Isabella. After all, he'd explained, Gloria Estefan would be performing and he really liked her. He assured Isabella's dad that she would be well looked after and that he would sleep in the tent with Ted, and the girls could all bunk in together in the VW Camper.

At the time, Isabella was disappointed that her dad couldn't come, but at the same time grateful to Carl that he was prepared to take her. She'd always liked him - no, she admitted to herself, she fancied him really. He was around ten years younger than her dad and in his late twenties, she guessed. She reckoned he was a bit of a gym bunny, given the hint of a six pack she'd seen through his white t-shirt one time he'd picked her dad up for work. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and cropped short and he had the bluest eyes, which crinkled when he laughed. She'd met him probably half a dozen times, either when he'd called round to pick her dad up for work or to go down the pub and he always smiled at her flirtatiously and made her insides feel all funny.

Isabella's stomach turned over with excitement as she hurried downstairs that morning. She was pleased to see her dad sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, and looking a lot better than he had in previous days.

'Hi dad!' she sang out, dropping a kiss onto his forehead as she swept past. 'Feeling a bit better?'

'Yes love,' he replied, thinking how pretty she looked in her faded denim mini skirt and white vest top. 'Are you going to be warm enough? Maybe you should take a jacket,' he suggested, thinking that although she looked pretty, she also looked a tad under-dressed.

'Oh, I'll be fine. The forecast's good and once the music's on we'll be too hot for jackets,' she waved away his fatherly concerns and busied herself with sticking two slices of bread into the toaster. She was too excited for something milky like cereal. She decided, standing on tip-toes and reaching into the back of the fridge for the jar of raspberry jam.

Twenty minutes later there was a loud tooting noise outside and Isabella scurried into the hallway, stuffing the last of her slice of toast into her mouth as she did so. She collected her overnight bag which she'd left there, ready for when Carl turned up.

'Bye dad!' she said, giving her dad one last hug and hurrying outside to the waiting camper van.

Carl was waiting patiently inside and raised his hand up in greeting to Patrick as he followed behind Isabella, determined to have a quick word with him before they left.

Winding down the window, Carl poked his head out to say hello to his workmate. 'Hi Pat. You ok mate?'

'Yeah Carl. Make sure to keep her close to you, won't you? Don't forget she's still only sixteen, however grown up she might say she is!' he admonished, waggling his finger at Isabella who had by now slid into the passenger seat next to Carl and was jiggling about with excitement.

'Of course I will.' Carl replied, shooting a smile in Isabella's direction. 'I'll look after her as if she was my own.' Patrick stepped away from the side of the van, satisfied with his friend's reply and waved at them as Carl wound the window up.

Isabella stomach fizzed with excitement. Had she imagined it, or did his words about looking after her as if she was his own have a double meaning? She smiled a big smile at her dad through the window and waved back at him as the van pulled away from the kerb.

'All set?' Carl smiled a flirtatious smile at her and nodded down to her holdall sitting at her feet.

'Yes. I've got a change of clothes for tomorrow and my pyjamas for tonight.' Isabella replied, smiling back at him.

'Good. Though it might be a bit hot for pyjamas.' Carl remarked, turning the radio on full blast before Isabella had a chance to say any more.

Isabella sat back in her seat, trying to calm the pitter patter of her heart. He was flirting with her, she was sure of it. She wound down the window in an attempt to cool her flushed face down. 'Ermm... are we still meeting my friends at Tesco's?' she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear before resting her elbow against the half open window.

'Of course.' Carl negotiated the busy roundabout leading away from the town centre, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on looking for a gap in the traffic. 'We'll be there in a mo.'

As they arrived at the car park, Isabella scanned the parked cars until she spotted Carly's dad Ted's familiar red hatchback, packed to the gills with camping paraphernalia. Carly was hanging out of the window waving like mad as they drew up alongside.

Carl jumped out and exchanged a few words with Ted, before returning to the van and starting the engine once more.

'So, what's the plan?' Isabella asked, giving Carly a small wave as Carl reversed out of the space, cursing as a shopper carelessly walked straight behind him and was nearly hit by his white van.

'They're going to follow us, though Ted warned me not to go too fast.' Carl gave her a lop-sided grin, his gaze raking up and down her tanned thighs.

Isabella blushed wildly as she wondered whether the words "too fast" were another double entendre. No, it must be her imagination, she decided. He was far too old for her and she was sure with his looks he could get pretty much anyone he wanted.

They drove along in companionable silence, arriving at Hylands Park in Chelmsford without any traffic hold ups. The two vehicles parked up side by side and Carl jumped out to help Ted put the girls tent up. 'Do you want to chuck your sleeping bag in the camper?' he asked the older man, as he went over to the camper van to lock up.

'No, I'll leave it until we get back after the concert. Isabella can give me her sleeping bag and bits and pieces out of your van at the same time and bunk in the tent with the girls.' Ted assured him, locking his car and throwing his rucksack over his shoulder.

They made their way through the car park, eventually arriving at the main stage fifteen minutes later. All four girls were extremely excited to be at their first proper concert and chattered excitedly.

'You girls want a drink?' Carl asked them as they found a suitable spot - close to the stage, with a good view, but close to the food and drink area.

'Yes please!' all three said in unison, jumping up and down with undisguised excitement as the background music rang out, indicating that 5ive were about to come on-stage.

Carl and Ted disappeared off through the throng to fetch their drinks - Diet Coke for the girls and a beer for each of them. The bar area was crowded as they waited in the queue in the hot sunshine to be served so it took them a while to return back to the girls. None of them had even noticed how long it had taken them to come back with their drinks, such was their excitement at seeing one of their favourite bands right there in front of them, nearly close enough to touch.

'Here...' Carl said, handing Isabella her Diet coke. 'I got you this too. I thought you might be hungry.' He handed her a large cheese salad baguette and a bag of salt & vinegar crisps.

'Oh, thanks!' Isabella shouted above the band, her chest heaving with the exertion of dancing over the last thirty minutes. Her skin shone with perspiration and her chestnut fringe was sticking to her forehead. Taking the baguette from his out-stretched hand, she tore the cellophane wrapping off it and sank her teeth gratefully into it. After she'd eaten half of it she realised Carl wasn't eating. 'Want some?' She said, waving it in his direction and beaming a big smile at him.

As Carl took the half eaten baguette from Isabella, their fingers glanced gently off each other lightly. Isabella visibly flinched at his warm fingers against hers and took a large swig of her coke to cover up the confusion that his touch had stirred in her. Sharing lunch felt oddly intimate, even with an 80,000 strong crowd all around them. Their eyes locked with each other and Carl gave her another beaming grin before taking a swallow of his beer. Isabella felt her stomach flip-flop in response to his smile and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her, even though she knew the age gap sort of made it wrong.

As 5ive left the stage, Ace of Base's roadies began to set up and the crowd thinned slightly as people wandered off to get a drink or to go for a wander around the site until the band themselves came on-stage.

'Want to go for a wander?' Carl asked Isabella, nodding his head in the direction of the fairground towards the back of the grass.

'Yeah ok.'Isabella agreed, draining her plastic cup of coke and crushing it between her palm and fingers.

Once they were out of the way of the others, Carl took hold of her hand and weaved his way expertly through the crowds until they were too far away for the other three to see them. Leading her behind the fairground rides he stopped and faced her, taking both of her hands in his. 'I've been wanting to get you on your own ever since I saw you this morning. When did you suddenly grow up and become so pretty?' He murmered softly, his eyes flitting up and down her figure appreciatively as he stared at her.

Isabella's face flushed with embarassment at his compliment. 'I don't know...' she stammered nervously, trying to meet his gaze but failing.

'You really are a pretty girl, Bella,' he repeated again, lifting her chin with his index finger until her eyes met his. 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

Isabella shook her head. She'd never even been kissed properly before. 'No. I've never had a boyfriend,' she admitted.

'I find that hard to believe!' he laughed softly, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip.

Isabella opened her mouth and kissed the pad of his thumb, her tongue darting against it. She knew it was wrong, but she was quite enjoying their flirting. What harm could it do? She asked herself. 'Kiss me..,' she whispered, her breath hot against his thumb.

Moving his thumb away from her mouth Carl slid his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her gently towards him. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her softly, feeling her hesitancy at first as their lips moved gently together.

So this was what proper girlfriend and boyfriend kissing felt like, Isabella thought to herself. Her legs felt like jelly and she let out at tiny involuntary moan as she felt his tongue flicker against hers. Pushing herself up against him so their bodies were welded together, she slid her hands around his waist and surrendered herself to his mouth.

'We really should stop.' Carl murmered, as he stopped kissing Isabella and began to drop tiny butterfly kisses on her neck. 'I'm too old for you and your dad would kill me for kissing you. I'm supposed to be looking after you...' he sighed regretfully and took hold of her hand in his and they made their way back to the crowds.

After they'd had a wander around the fairground and fetched another drink from the bar they made their way to where they were sure their friends had been.

'That's odd...' Isabella remarked, looking all around her at the faces in the crowd. 'They must have either gone looking for us or headed back to the bar area for another drink.'

'Dunno.' Carl replied, he was sincerely hoping that they hadn't been followed by Ted, Carly and the other girl who was with them. The last thing he needed was to have Ted reporting back to Patrick that he'd been snogging the face off his daughter. There would definitely be ructions at work if that ever got back to him. He had a feeling from Isabella's response behind the fairground that she hadn't been kissed properly by a man before. The way her body had tensed up when he'd flicked his tongue into her mouth had been a dead giveaway. He'd bet good money that Isabella was as pure as the driven snow and Patrick would want to keep it that way.

'They'll be back when they're ready,' he said lazily, his fingertips tracing circles on her shoulder as he realised with relief that they weren't in the immediate vicinity. It would be much more fun, just the two of them.

Despite Isabella keeping her eyes peeled for her friends, they didn't return. Unbeknown to Isabella, Carly had fainted in the heat and had been taken off to the First Aid tent accompanied by her dad and her two friends. They'd kept her there for an hour just to check she was ok and then instructed her to take things easy and shelter under the shade of a tree towards the back of the concert ground. Carly had been so worried that her dad would insist that she went home instead, she obediently did as the first-aider suggested and sat under the tree. There had been no way of letting Isabella know where they were as none of them possessed mobile phones and as Ted so rightly pointed out, Isabella wasn't alone as Carl was there to look after her and she'd be fine.

By now Ace of Base had finished their set and so had Gloria Estefan, much to Carl's disappointment. 'Shall we go get another drink and some tea?' Carl suggested, consulting his watch and seeing it was gone 6pm. 'Depeche Mode are on in a moment and they always make me want to slash my wrists they're so depressing.'

Isabella nodded. She actually liked Depeche Mode, but she'd rather hang out with Carl. After checking that Carly's dad and none of her friends were in the vicinity he helped Isabella up from where she was sitting on the grass, winding an arm protectively around her waist as they negotiated the growing crowd who were either standing in groups drinking or sitting in huddles on the grass on picnic blankets.

Handing her a ten pound note he nodded in the direction of the Hog Roast van. 'Will you get me one of those with all the works and some chips? I'll get us both a drink. What do you want?'

'Ermm... non-alcoholic beer please.' Isabella replied, taking the note out of his hand and turning towards the direction of the van which Carl had said to go to. She ordered Carl's first whilst dithering about what to order for herself. She'd never had a Hog Roast before, but after much deliberation she settled on one complete with crackling and apple sauce.

At the bar Carl watched her go, admiring her backside as she negotiated the people lying prostrate everywhere on the grass as they ate picnics and listened to the music. She sure was sexy and he realised that by kissing her like he had, he'd crossed an imaginary boundary. Part of him was concerned how Patrick would react if he found out, but part of him thought the risk was worth it. Throwing caution to the wind, he leant forward over the bar as the bar-tender walked towards him. 'Two Fosters mate!' he said, handing over a ten pound note.

'Sure mate. Lite or normal?'

'Normal.' Carl replied, holding his hand out to take his change.

The bar-tender filled two plastic pint glasses from the beer tap, handing them over with a big smile before turning to the man standing next to Carl ready to take his order.

Making his way back towards Isabella, he handed her one of the pint glasses, by now frosty from the cold beer. 'Cheers.' He said, touching his glass against hers.

She took a big sip, her nose wrinkling up as she tasted it. 'What's this?'

'They didn't have non-alcoholic beer, so I got you Foster's Lite. It's low alcohol,' he lied expertly, smacking his lips as the cold beer hit the back of his throat. 'Is that ok?'

'Oh yeah.' Isabella answered quickly and took another sip of the beer. It was more gassy than she was expecting and tasted different to the non-alcoholic beer she'd been allowed to drink since she turned sixteen, but after the first sip it tasted a touch better. She didn't want to look like a kid so she fixed him with a smile and acted as if she was used to drinking alcohol all the time - even if it was low alcohol in this case.

They found a quiet spot towards the back of the crowds and sat down. Carl sat down next to Isabella, his hand resting on her thigh as they both ate their hog roasts in companionable silence.

Once they were finished eating Carl lay back, his elbows propping his body up as he studied Isabella. 'So, you've never had a boyfriend then?' he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

'No.' Isabella shook her head and lay back, propping herself up on the grass so that her body mirrored his. 'Do you have a girlfriend?'

'No. Not at the moment.' Carl replied, sitting up slightly to take a sip of his beer. 'Would you like a boyfriend?'

'Are you offering then?' Isabella giggled, thinking she'd love to be his girlfriend - especially after the kisses they'd shared.

'I might be,' he looked at her from under his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. 'Though maybe best not tell your parents for the moment,' he suggested, squeezing her thigh softly. 'Nor your friends - not for the time being anyway,' he said hastily.

Isabella knew that her dad wouldn't be happy that she'd kissed Carl, correctly guessing that he'd say Carl was too old for her, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't tell her friends. Besides, she wanted to tell Alex, Carly and Heather, because she couldn't believe her luck that Carl was making it obvious that he fancied her. 'I can't tell my friends?' she trailed off, disappointment in her voice.

Carl knew he needed to tread carefully. 'Well they might tell your parents or they might try to tell you I'm too old for you. But it's up to you of course.'

'No. You're right. We'll keep it quiet for the time being,' she agreed, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Carl sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her back, nearly taking her breath away as he kissed her passionately, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. Isabella's fingers tangled though his hair as she responded enthusiastically.

Eventually Carl pulled away. 'Another beer?' he asked her, draining his plastic glass and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Isabella rapidly drained her glass, conscious that she wasn't keeping up in the drinking stakes. 'Um yeah.'

Carl wandered off back over to the bar to fetch more drinks, again ordering them both Fosters beer before returning back to where Isabella was sitting on the grass.

As the sun slipped down in the sky, the concert seemed to crank up a gear. Depeche Mode finished and a few moments later Muse took to the stage. They were billed as the headline act for the first time in their short career and aimed to make the most of it, hyping the crowd up to fever pitch.

By now Isabella was up on Carl's shoulders bouncing around in time to the music, her arms waving wildly around in the air as she sang along to Muse who she adored. She was feeling slightly fuzzy headed from the beer she'd been drinking since dinner time and was having the time of her life.

Carl held onto her tightly as she sat on his shoulders, his hands having moved from around her calves, over her knees and were by now gripping her thighs. Isabella was suddenly aware that his thumbs were stroking the soft skin of her thighs as he held her in place. She placed her palms on top of his head, stroking his hair before putting her hands down on top of his. She could feel the intimacy of his fingers being where they were, resting on the soft satin of her inner thigh and revelled in the delicious sensations they were stirring inside her.

Glancing upwards she saw the silvery moon begin to be rapidly obscured by clouds scudding in front of it. The warmth of the day was long gone and it looked like rain was a distinct possibility.

As Muse began their encore, large raindrops began to plop onto the crowd below sending squeaks of alarm running through the audience. From Isabella's vantage point she could see that it looked like most people had done the same as her and hadn't bothered with jackets or umbrellas, assuming that the weather would stay fine.

By the end of the first encore song, the intermittent raindrops had turned to a rapid downpour, soaking everybody who hadn't brought jackets. Both Isabella and Carl were soaked to the skin and Isabella's hung in rats-tails around her face.

'Bella! You'd best get down!' Carl called up to her as a loud thunder-clap rang out above them. Reaching up he helped her swing down to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her.

Isabella trembled with a mixture of fear and cold from the rain as yet another thunder-clap banged above her head, followed rapidly by a jagged bolt of lightning.

'I think we'd best get back to the van!' Carl yelled, as Muse began their second song.

'No. I want to see this until the end!' Isabella yelled back, shaking her head up at him as he stood over her, trying to shelter her from the rain as best he could.

Carl heaved a deep sigh and cuddled her tighter, dropping a kiss onto her wet shoulder. He could see from the light coming from the bar nearby, that her white vest top was becoming sodden and see through with the rain.

The band eventually finished their rousing finale and ran off stage and everyone regretfully turned to walk back to their respective cars or buses or to the nearby campsite. The rain was falling heavily and thunder still growling away in the distance as Isabella and Carl made their way quickly back to the van.

Reaching the camper-van, Carl rooted around in his trouser pockets until he found his keys. Opening the door wide, he helped Isabella into the van. 'I'll just go see if the others are back. You stay in the warm,' he said, pulling the door closed and heading over to Ted's car and the tent.

Isabella sat down heavily on the bench seat in the back of the van. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous. Dragging her fingers through her sodden hair she sighed a deep sigh, thinking what a great day she'd had - kissing Carl was the icing on the cake. And now he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Things had turned out well.

Outside, the others had just returned to the tent. 'God. Am I glad to see you!' Ted remarked, spotting Carl lurking near the tent. 'The girls were worried sick about Bella and wondering where she'd got to! We ended up at the First Aid tent - Carly fainted!'

'She's alright though?' Carl asked, his tone friendly.

'Yeah. She is now.' Ted replied, shooting his daughter a fatherly glance as she retrieved her sleeping bag from the boot of the car. 'Do you want to send Bella over now?'

'Well, that's the problem Ted. We've been back a while - Bella was frightened by the thunder so I brought her back. She's fell asleep in the van and I don't want to wake her.' Carl lied, praying that Isabella wouldn't suddenly appear. 'I'll sleep in the front - she's flat out asleep in the back, so I've covered her with her sleeping bag.'

'Are you sure?' Ted asked.

'Yeah. It's fine.' Carl assured him, patting him on the back before bidding him good night and walking back to his own van.

He stood outside until he was sure all of the others were inside the tent, before opening the back of the van and stepping inside.

'Are they back?' Isabella asked. 'I heard voices.'

'No. I was just giving directions to someone who was lost.' Carl lied, his back to Isabella as he picked up her sleeping bag and pulled the bench out into a double bed. 'If you sleep here in the back. I'll go up front and sleep.'

'Are you sure you're ok sleeping in the front?' Isabella asked uncertainly. She felt guilty taking the bed and him having to sleep in the front alone.

'Of course!' he reassured her. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and picked up his own sleeping bag. 'I'll see you in the morning, Princess.'


	19. Chapter 19

Some sex in this chapter, so if it isn't your thing. Don't read.

Isabella heard Carl open the door at the front of the van and settle himself down to sleep on the front seat. She realised she was dying for the loo. All that beer had worked it's way through her system and was now pressing urgently on her bladder. Not only that, she was feeling decidedly light-headed and dizzy. She felt confused and wondered why she felt drunk, when he'd said he'd bought low alcohol beer, not suspecting at all that he'd deliberately switched it for normal beer.

Unzipping her damp denim skirt, she wrenched it down over her hips and chucked it in the corner. Unzipping her overnight bag, she retrieved her pyjama bottoms and shook out the wrinkles before putting them on. Luckily she'd bought a pair of socks and trainers with her for the following day - she didn't fancy slipping her feet back into her wet sandals. She quickly put her pyjama bottoms, trainers and socks on and opened the door of the van. 'I'm just nipping to the loo...' she called out to Carl, in case he wondered where she was disappearing to.

'Fuck!' she squeaked as she stepped straight into a puddle lying beside the van. The water sloshed over the top of her trainers, trickling inside and soaking her feet. She squelched and slid her way over to the nearby toilet block, cursing her stupidity at not bringing a torch.

As she made her way back to the van, another loud clap of thunder resounded overhead and she shivered with a mixture of cold and fright from being outside during a thunderstorm all alone.

Once she was back inside the van she quickly ripped off her trainers, diving into the sleeping bag which lay unzipped on the double bed. She still wore her socks and pyjama bottoms, along with the white vest top which she'd worn in the day. She hoped that the heat from her body would dry the socks as she needed them for the morning.

Snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag she smiled to herself as she heard Alex in the tent nearby, calling out in her sleep - she was prone to talking to herself in her sleep and had been known to have an entire conversation whilst still asleep. She yawned widely, feeling this earth lurch on it's axis as she lay on her side. She realised she was probably slightly pissed, which was perplexing considering she'd drunk low alcohol beer all night. She could understand it if she'd been on the hard stuff.

Overhead, the rain began to patter more insistently on the roof of the van, it's comforting sound beginning to lull Isabella to sleep. She could hear Carl's light snores in the front of the van and she smiled again at the thought of the magical day they'd shared. Just the thought of his kisses sent a little shiver down her spine. Her eyes closed as the effect of the alcohol coupled with the long day took over and her breathing slowed as she finally drifted off to sleep.

In the front of the van Carl woke with a start. A rumble of thunder in the distance had awoken him. He shivered slightly as he realised he'd forgotten to take his jeans off and they were still damp, despite him falling asleep in them. Reaching down he slid out from under the blanket and unzipped his jeans, throwing them into the footwell below. He wondered if Isabella was asleep or if she was feeling cold like he was. His dick hardened at the thought of her standing there soaked to the skin, her damp t-shirt clinging to her lush curves and causing her nipples to stand to attention for all to see. Damn, she was sexy and he wanted her.

He sat up on the front seat, peering over the back of it towards the direction where he knew she lay. He could just make out her body in the darkness. She lay in a huddle on the double camp bed. He quietly slid over the back of the seat, taking his blanket with him and carefully stepped over to the bed. Isabella lay on her back fast asleep, her mouth slightly open as she slept on, oblivious to him staring down at her in the darkness.

Bending down, he carefully unzipped the sleeping bag and lay on the bed next to her. The bed squeaked in protest at the weight from the extra body and flexed slightly. Pulling the blanket over himself, Carl lay on his side, his arm resting on her stomach.

Isabella woke with a start as she felt the weight of his arm lying on her stomach. 'Carl, is that you?' She asked, her heart leaping slightly with fear at being awoken.

'Couldn't sleep...,' he murmered sleepily. 'I was cold.'

'Mmm.. me too,' she murmered back, in the same sleepy tone. 'I'm cold, but I think I dropped off.'

Propping himself up on his elbow, Carl faced her in the darkness. Leaning forward, he dropped a kiss on her lips and moved closer to her. His lips moved to her neck as he pushed her hair away and trailed kisses up to her ear.

Isabella was completely lost in the moment as he rained kisses on her upturned face. 'God, you're beautiful!' he murmered, moving himself so he was lying on top of her. He pushed her vest top up and continued kissing her stomach as he slowly inched her top up and over her bra, his breath making a sucking noise as he glimpsed her breasts in the shadowy darkness.

'Do you trust me?' he asked her softly, kissing her upturned lips which were half open with ecstasy as his fingers slid under the lace of her bra and touched her nipples.

Isabella hesitated momentarily. She didn't want Carl to think she was a stupid teenager. She wanted to be his equal and to show him that she trusted him. The alcohol numbed any sensible thoughts she would ordinarily have had. Nodding, she ran her hand though his hair. 'Yes. I trust you,' she whispered, looking trustingly up at him.

Carl lifted himself off her body and knelt between her legs, pulling her pyjamas and socks off and throwing them on the floor beside the bed. He then pulled her vest top over her head and unclipped her bra, before lying back down on top of her.

Isabella felt a flash of momentary panic run through her as she felt his erection press against her thigh. 'Carl. I don't think this is a good idea.'

'Why not?' Carl asked grumpily. 'I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend. This is what grown up relationships are all about. But if you're going to be a prick-tease then we'll forget all about it, shall we?'

'I do want to be your girlfriend!' Isabella gasped. She touched his face, feeling the stubble against her finger-tips. She'd never felt stubble before, apart from when she kissed her dad before bedtime, but of course that was completely different she surmised. Her brief romances at school had been with teenage boys who still sported fluffy top lips and spots and hadn't a clue how to even kiss a girl, let alone take anything further.

'If you want to be my girlfriend, then show me that you do.' Carl persisted, his fingertips brushing across her nipples as if to re-inforce what he was saying. He smirked in the darkness as he felt her body arch towards him, hungry for his fingers to touch her again. 'That's right..., ' he murmered, in her ear. 'Go with what your body wants...' he resumed kissing her lips whilst his hands drifted downwards, disappearing underneath the sleeping bag and cradling her bottom, still clad in a simple pair of black knickers. He lifted her bottom slightly off the mattress so that their pelvises were jammed together, so Isabella was under no illusion as to what his boxer shorts contained.

'You've never slept with anyone have you, Bella?' his eyes seemed to glitter in the moonlight as he studied her, noting that she was looking at him with trepidation.

'No,' she whispered, a hint of embarassment in her voice at her lack of experience.

Carl smirked again. He'd thought she was inexperienced when he'd kissed her earlier and now she'd confirmed what he'd been thinking. 'Don't worry. I'll look after you,' he assured her, taking hold of her knickers and sliding them off, before taking his own boxer shorts off.

He took hold of her hand, guiding it down to touch him, before trailing kisses all over her breasts and down her stomach.

'You want me, don't you?' he murmered into her ear, waiting for confirmation from her as she touched him hesitantly. Isabella simply nodded in answer. She felt like she'd lost all power of reasonable thinking.

Nudging her legs apart, he hovered between her legs before yanking her hips up to meet him. Isabella looked slightly dazed and confused at the speed in which he'd suddenly moved towards her.

'Relax...,' he muttered, stroking her face as he moved her legs further apart so that her legs rested on his hip bones.

Isabella felt detached, almost as if this wasn't actually happening to her as she felt Carl's warm breath gust lightly across her stomach. 'Come on Bella, I won't hurt you....' Carl re-assured her. He took his weight on his upper arms and with one stroke was deep inside her.

Isabella gasped loudly in a mixture of shock and pain. Surely it didn't usually feel like this? Tears sprang to her eyes, rolling unchecked down her cheeks at the sore sensation as he dropped his body on top of hers and plunged into her again. She was sure that if he'd spent some time kissing and touching her it wouldn't feel like this.

Carl thrust one more time before letting out a guttural groan and collapsing heavily on top of her. 'That was good...', he sighed contentedly, a satisfied smile on his face as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. 'Was it ok for you?' he asked, spotting her mascara streaked cheeks.

'Um yeah,' she mumbled, not meeting his eye. 'It just hurt, that's all.'

'Oh it will do. Being as it's your first time. It'll be better next time,' he assured her, heaving a deep sigh. He rolled off her and Isabella heaved a sigh of relief as she felt him slide out of her.

Carl slid out of bed and began poking about in a bag which lay in the back of the van. Isabella watched his naked body as he walked away and couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Had she really let him fuck her like she had? She felt dirty and ashamed and wiped away another tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Carl wandered back over to the bed, a triumphant smile on his face. 'Wanna spliff?' he asked her, shoving a rolled up piece of paper in her face which looked very like a rolled up cigarette.

'No thanks.' Bella rolled over on her side and drew her legs up to her chest in a foetal position. She wanted to be as far away as possible from Carl.

He lay on his back and lit up the spliff, taking a deep drag of it, his hand laying possessively on her shoulder as he did so.

Bella closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She had a feeling that Carl would want to have sex again after he'd smoked his spliff. He was by now lying on his side smoking away and she could feel his erection pressing insistently into her back. Her body felt like it had taken a beating, rather than the fact that she'd simply allowed someone to have sex with her and she really didn't want him trying to do it again.

'Bella...,' he whispered in the darkness as he ground the spliff out on the van floor. 'Bella!' he said, louder this time.

Isabella let out a pretend snore and snuffled into the pillow as if she was fast asleep, her heart hammering in her chest like a runaway train. After a couple of minutes she heard Carl curse under his breath and turn over on his stomach. Moments later he was snoring away like a pig and Bella let out the breath she was holding. Thank God he'd fell asleep. He'd obviously wanted to go for round two.

Bella lay awake for most of the night. What had begun as one of the best days of her life had turned into a living nightmare. Carl was a control freak and possibly a bully, she realised. She eventually fell asleep as the sun was beginning to rise, the sky a beautiful pink and orange hue as it emerged through the clouds.

She awoke around 7am. Lying on her stomach in the bed, she pressed her face into the pillow. At first she felt disorientated as to where she was. Her head was banging and her mouth felt like she'd been eating sandpaper all night. Licking her lips, she gingerly shook her head and realised that there was a distinct possibility that she was hung over, which meant that Carl must have either spiked her drinks or been giving her beer rather than the low alcohol one he'd assured her he'd been buying.

She shakily picked up her crumpled vest top and pyjamas from the discarded pile from the night before and began to put them on, her eyes fixed on Carl's sleeping form as she did so, praying that he wouldn't wake up before she was dressed. There was nowhere else to sit to put her trainers on, so she perched on the edge of the bed to put them on. Carl's hand snaked out from under the duvet and wrapped itself around her waist.

'Morning gorgeous...,' he murmered, sitting up in bed. As he did so, the blanket fell back and Isabella could see a stark reminder from the dried blood in the bed that she'd lost her virginity to him the night before. She still couldn't quite believe she'd actually done it with him. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and she could see he was aroused again. Dear God, were all men like this? She wondered. 'Not so fast...'he trailed off, as she made to stand up and get away from him.

He pushed her on her back, ripping the vest and pyjamas off her. 'Come on. Bella, I want you. I'm sorry it wasn't good for you last night. Let me make love to you properly before we go home,' he said, his breath hissing between his teeth. 'You are so fucking sexy!' he murmered, his mouth moving to her neck and biting at the tender flesh which lay there. Isabella's body made the decision for her. She felt her insides turn to liquid like they had the night before. He did care for her after all. Surely that's what he meant?

Carl moved down her body kissing her bare flesh slowly from her neck and over her breasts and stomach, before continuing his journey down until he was between her legs. Pushing her legs apart, Bella felt his mouth and tongue on her. She let out a tiny groan of pleasure as his fingers gripped onto her legs as he continued. Bunching the duvet between her fingers Bella's breath hitched as she hit the point of no return and she came, wave after wave of white hot pleasure. God, it was like no other feeling in the world, she realised. Everything seemed to turn white and then pitch black as she felt a rushing sensation start in her core and radiate down to between her legs.

When she eventually came down from the delicious tingling feeling, she looked up at Carl shyly. 'Good?' he asked her, his smile flashing across his face.

She nodded in response and propped herself up on her elbows, her face flushed. Carl took hold of her legs, winding them around his back before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the mouth. 'I promise this time it'll be better,' he assured her. He inched himself slowly inside her and slowly began to move fluidly in and out, his stomach muscles flexing as he did so.

As their bodies moved together, Isabella's breathing became shallower as she gave herself up to the feelings he was stirring inside her. She felt the same feeling growing inside her that his mouth had given her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she came again and moments later Carl let out a guttural groan as he came too.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing slowing as he kissed her gently on the lips. 'Better?' he asked her. It was obvious that she'd enjoyed herself, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

'Better,' she whispered, winding her arms around his neck and kissing his ear. So this was what a proper relationship was like, she thought to herself. She could fall in love with the Carl she'd just made love with.


	20. Chapter 20

Scenes of graphic violence. Don't read if this isn't t your thing.

'Jesus Christ...' Louise trailed off, hardly able to believe the tale that Isabella had told her. Tears burned at her eyes at the thought of the woman in front of her, aged sixteen and being taken advantage of by a man who should have known better.

Isabella sat on the edge of the bed, her face a picture of misery and wiped a tear as it coursed down her face.

'Is that why you freaked out when Jay showed an interest in you?'

Isabella nodded sadly and heaved a deep sigh. 'Yeah. Jay is a bit of a ladies man and so was Carl. Well Carl had other issues too which I didn't know about when he took my virginity. I guess it was self preservation kicking in when Jason showed an interest.'

'I really need something strong to drink. How about you?' Louise asked. She got up off the bed and began to rummage around in the mini bar. Extricating a small bottle of gin and a can of tonic, she poured them both in a glass and turned to Isabella with a questioning look.

'I'll have the same as you please.' Isabella replied. 'I'm going to get a tissue to blow my nose.' She disappeared into the bathroom, emerging again a couple of moments later.

Louise sat back down on the bed and handed Isabella her drink. 'So, you were saying he had issues. Do you think you'd have done it with him if you'd known and what sort of issues do you mean?'

Isabella took a fortifying sip of the drink. 'Do you know, I don't honestly know. I think even if I had known he was a bad boy, it wouldn't have made any difference. He was clever and knew just what buttons to press. If he'd been a typical teenage boy the relationship would never have developed that quickly. He was very good at mind games and by the time I realised I was in too deep, it was too late.'

'Do you want to tell me? Or is it too difficult?' Louise sensed what had happened at the concert was just the tip of the iceberg and she already disliked the sound of Carl.

'Maybe it's about time I actually got it off my chest and told someone. I've in effect tried to shut it out, but it's actually doing my head in. Carl haunts my dreams and now what I went through with him is affecting my waking life too. Sometimes I feel like I'll never feel normal ever again.'

Louise took a sip of her drink and surreptitiously checked her watch. She realised Howard would have finished performing with the lads now and might wonder where she'd got to. 'Look Isabella, let me text How and let him know where I am and then you can have as long as you want. I can't promise I'll be any help, but if you want someone to talk it through with then I'm all yours.'

'That would be so lovely of you Louise. As long as you're sure? After all, there's got to be a better way to spend your evening than with me crying on your shoulder.' Isabella looked shyly at Louise and wiped her damp eyes.

'I don't mind. Honestly.' Louise patted Isabella on the hand and stood up, quickly firing off a text to Howard explaining where she was. She was back a few moments later, picked up her drink from the dressing table in front of her and looked at Isabella who was still sitting on the bed. 'So, how about we wrap up and go out on the balcony? That way if your friends come back we won't be disturbed. What do you think?'

'Yeah. Good idea. I don't feel ready to share this with anyone else at the moment.' Isabella stood up shakily and retrieved two white dressing gowns from the back of the bathroom door. She handed one to Louise and they made their way out to the balcony. Louise did a quick check to make sure no-one was sitting on the balconies either side to eavesdrop on their conversation, before dropping down into the balcony chair, her drink clutched tightly to her chest.

Isabella took a shaky breath. 'Ok. Here goes.....' She looked up at the sky to gather her thoughts together before starting.

AUGUST 1998

There was a rap at the van door. Carl opened the door, leaning out to be greeted by Ted, a cup of steaming black coffee in his hand. 'Just checking you're in the land of the living!' He called, waving at Isabella who was attempting to look busy by putting her still damp clothes from the previous day in her hold-all. She waved a non-committal wave in his direction, not daring to look straight at him in case her face somehow betrayed what had been going on the previous night.

'Yeah, we've been up a while, haven't we Bella?' Carl replied.

Isabella knew exactly what he was referring to and blushed beetroot red and nodded in confirmation.

'Ah, well I can't rouse the three girls - they're still dead to the world. You two go ahead of us and we'll just take our time getting home.' Ted said, turning on his heel and heading back to the tent with one more cheery wave at them both.

Isabella felt relieved that her friends were all still fast asleep - she was sure if Alex and Carly saw her, they would instinctively know something had happened the previous night between Carl and her.

They arrived back at Bury St Edmunds just over an hour later. Carl hadn't said a word to Isabella all the way back and had simply whistled along to the radio, occasionally changing channels when a song came on which he didn't like.

As they drew up outside Isabella's house she looked at him, confusion clouding her pretty face. 'Carl, are we ok?'

'Yeah, why Princess?' he replied, his tone sounding like he was slightly annoyed with her.

'It's just you haven't said anything all the way home.'

He shrugged nonchalantly. 'Got a lot on my mind. Just thinking about how we can see each other without people realising.'

'Can't I tell anyone? Not even my friends?' Isabella asked, feeling somewhat relieved that he wanted to see her again, but upset that he was still insisting she didn't tell anyone.

'No. Can you imagine your parents reaction if they knew we were at it like rabbits last night? Your dad would knock my head off! Don't worry, we'll tell them when the time's right.' he assured her, touching her thigh lightly, his fingers stroking insistently through the fabric of her jeans.

'Can I ring you?' Isabella asked, feeling her insides turn to liquid at the touch of his fingers.

'Ermm no. That's not a good idea. I work funny hours sometimes.' Carl replied hastily. 'How about I ring you, OK?'

Isabella wasn't too pleased by his response, but she knew she had no choice. After all, it wasn't like she had one of those new-fangled mobile phones where she could disappear off and phone him whenever she wanted. She'd either have to ring when her parents were out or find a phone box, so she guessed it might be easier for Carl to ring her.

Their conversation was cut short as the front door opened and Isabella's dad Patrick appeared. He waved at the two of them, making his way down the flag-stoned path to say hello to Carl.

Isabella opened the door and jumped out. 'Thanks for taking me Carl!' she called out, putting her arms around her dad for a quick hug before hurrying inside.

'Yeah. Thanks for taking her Carl. I really appreciate you stepping in like that.'

'Oh, the pleasure was all mine...' Carl chuckled, thinking to himself if only Patrick knew what kind of pleasure he was alluding to. He'd blow a gasket if he ever suspected what had really gone on at the concert. He had to admit that he'd enjoyed every minute of being Isabella's first sexual experience and he wasn't about to let her slip too far from his fingers.

Nearly two weeks passed after the concert and Isabella was feeling confused at Carl's phone silence. She hadn't heard a thing from him and if she'd known where he lived, she might have even considered going round to his house.

It was the first Friday in September. Carl and Patrick were at work and it was lunchtime. 'So, what's your plans this weekend, Pat?' Carl asked, fiddling with his brand new gadget - a Nokia mobile phone. He was very proud of it and he knew that there were a lot of people who were envious that he could afford one.

'It's mine and Jean's Wedding Anniversary this weekend, so I'm taking her to Amsterdam. She's always wanted to go there. It's a surprise.'

'Cool! When do you go?' Carl asked, his face a picture of innocence.

'Tomorrow morning. We're getting the coach to Stansted. The car bloody packed up yesterday, so it's in the garage whilst we're away.' Patrick replied, tucking into his ham baguette, which Jean had packed for his lunch.

'Do you want a lift? I'm happy to take you.' Carl offered, an idea forming in his mind.

'You'd do that for us?'

'Course I would. What are friends for?' Carl said, a big smile plastered on his face. 'What's Bella up to? You'd better hope she's not having a party in your absence,' he joked, putting his mobile safely away into his shirt pocket.

'She's been warned not to have a party. It's the first time we've agreed to let her stay home alone. She said she might have Alex and Carly over for a sleepover, because she's not working this weekend.' Patrick said, referring to Isabella's new holiday job at the local charity shop.

'I can pop over and just check she's ok at some point if you want?' Carl offered.

'Thanks. You're a real friend, do you know that?' Patrick clapped Carl affectionately on the shoulder.

'I've just got to make a couple of calls. I'll be back in a mo.' Carl said, disappearing outside.

He quickly speed-dialled Patrick's house, knowing that unless she was on holiday, that Jean wouldn't answer as she worked Fridays. He couldn't keep the look of triumph which crossed his face as Isabella answered the phone, excitement running through her voice as she realised who it was. 'Hi Bella, your parents are away this weekend aren't they?' he said, his tone flirtatious.

Isabella's stomach flip-flopped in response to hearing his voice. 'Um yes. Can I see you?' she cursed herself for sounding so needy, but she'd almost given up hope of hearing from him.

'Do you want to?' Carl laughed, already knowing what her answer will be.

'Yes.' Isabella whispered. 'I've been waiting for you to phone.'

'I'll come and stay over if you want?' We can really get to know each other properly, can't we?' he suggested.

'Well, Alex and Carly were coming over for a sleepover.' Isabella said, gripping the phone receiver tightly in her hands as she tried to decide what to do for the best.

'Fine. Don't bother. I'm sure I can find something else to do.' Carl said coolly. He knew exactly what Isabella would say if he pretended to be annoyed with her and she did just as he expected.

'No. No. It's fine. I'll cancel them.' Isabella replied, playing right into his hands.

'Good girl. Right answer.' Carl said, his voice now gentle now that he'd got Isabella to do exactly what he wanted. 'How about I book us a table somewhere nice for dinner tomorrow night?' he suggested, his voice quiet in case Patrick suddenly turned up.

Of course Isabella agreed to going out for dinner. Maybe it meant Carl would eventually agree to telling everyone they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she thought to herself as she said yes.

The following morning Carl arrived to pick Jean and Patrick up for their trip to Stansted. He was back at their house by late morning. He parked his car at the end of the next road and walked to Isabella's house, thinking there was less chance of someone noticing his car parked outside all weekend and telling Patrick.

Isabella let him in, a big smile on her face as she caught a glimpse of him carrying a small overnight case with him.

'Hello Princess!' he said, folding her into his arms. 'You're looking hot.' His eyes raked up and down the short cerise coloured mini skirt she was wearing, which showed her figure off to perfection. He kissed her passionately, his hand disappearing up her skirt and squeezing her bottom through her knickers.

They spent the afternoon in bed. If Isabella had let him they'd have done it there and then on the stairs, but she'd been insistent they went upstairs. 'Which one's your bedroom?' he asked as they went upstairs together. She showed him her bedroom, complete with single bed and posters of 5ive on the walls.

'I can't fuck you in there, Bella. I'm not being watched by 5ive. Where's your parents bedroom?'

'We can't do it in there. It's not right!' Isabella exclaimed, her hand over her mouth in horror.

'What's not right is being watched by some sad boyband and doing it in a single bed with all your teddy bears!' Carl retorted sharply and let go of her hand. He backed away slightly as if he was considering going home.

'Ok.' Isabella agreed, letting Carl lead her into her parents bedroom even though her head told her it wasn't right, her heart told her to go along with it. She wanted to please him, after all.

Carl drove them to Cambridge for a meal that evening. Isabella was disappointed that they didn't go out in Bury St Edmunds, but as Carl rightly said they might bump into someone they knew in Bury. Isabella tried to hide her disappointment when they drew up outside a Hungry Horse chain pub. She'd been hoping for a proper, romantic meal out - what she was actually getting was a meal out with a load of families and eating a meal which was one step up from a KFC, she thought to herself as he switched the car engine off.

As they sat at the table and waited for their starters, Carl pushed a wrapped package across the table to her. 'Here. I got this for you...'

Isabella opened the package and inside it lay a set of black Ann Summers underwear. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw it. She loved pretty underwear like most women did, but this outfit was probably the most sluttish looking one in the shop she reckoned. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

'You like it then?' Carl asked, mistaking her tears for tears of happiness.

'Um yeah. It's lovely.' Isabella wiped her eyes and shoved the underwear back into the tissue paper, thinking it was the most hideous set she'd seen.

'Good. Glad you like it. Wear it when we get back and I want to fuck you wearing it.' Carl whispered into her ear, his fingers touching her knee in a gesture like he owned her.

When they got back, Isabella did as he'd told her and changed into the underwear which Carl had bought her. Once she got it on she hated it even more than when she'd first seen it. She looked like a slut and the lace was itchy and cheap and nasty.

Sidling out of her parents en-suite she could see Carl lying on the bed, an erection plain to see as he waited for her. 'You like?' she asked, feeling like a complete fool in her get-up.

'Nice.' he murmered, getting up off the bed. I want you downstairs first.'

Isabella nodded mutely and did as she was told. Carl was like a drug to her, she realised. She was partly in awe of him and partly just a little bit frightened of him. He had a slightly sinister edge to him which she found both disturbing and a turn on.

The following morning Isabella sat up in bed and gingerly swung her legs over the edge. She winced in pain as her feet touched the floor. Standing up slowly she walked into the en-suite, closed the door quietly and pulled the lock across. Walking over to the bathroom mirror, she stifled a gasp when she saw the state of her neck. A string of love bites peppered the lower part of her neck, stretching across her collarbone. She didn't remember much about the previous night, apart from Carl yanking her hair around his bunched fist. He seemed to like it rough and though he hadn't physically hurt her as such, her whole body ached. She vaguely remembered him pouring her a glass of whiskey from her dad's drinks cabinet, laughing gleefully as she'd coughed when it burned her throat as he goaded her to drink it down in one, before pouring her another. Her underwear at some point must have been removed and judging by how tender she felt between the legs they'd obviously had sex more than once. She visibly jumped as there was a soft knock at the door.

'Bella, are you ok in there?' Carl's voice called through the wooden door.

Isabella opened the door a crack. 'Carl, what happened last night? Look at my neck!' she pointed at her neck.

'Shit. I didn't realise I'd done that Bella. You were like an ally cat last night, luv. You wouldn't leave me alone and I just went along with it. What man wouldn't when they have a hot girl like you demanding more?' Carl put his arm around her, leading her to the bed.

Isabella felt momentarily confused. Surely she couldn't have put Carl up to this and been the instigator of all the sex they'd obviously had? It didn't make sense.

'Look Bella, I'm really sorry about the love bites. It won't happen again. Can you forgive me?' Carl looked at her with puppy dog eyes and Isabella's heart contracted.

'Of course Carl.' Isabella laid her head on his chest, kissing the tattoo of a tiger which lay there just above his right nipple and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'I love you.' she whispered, feeling Carl's hand stroke her hair softly.

Carl smiled as he heard Isabella's words. She was behaving exactly how he wanted her to and he had her exactly where he wanted her. Now that she'd said she loved him she'd do anything he asked, he realised as a smirk crossed his face.

The rest of the weekend followed without incident. Carl was attentive and loving and cooked her a romantic meal on the Sunday night and they'd made love in front of the fire afterwards. He'd been gentle and held her in his arms afterwards. Isabella felt like she would burst with love for him.

A pattern began to slowly form which Carl obviously knew was going to happen, but Isabella was completely oblivious to, as he played her like a violin, making her dance to his every whim. He would leave it a few weeks between every meeting until Isabella was nearly beside herself with the thought that he'd had enough of her, not able to confide in anyone because Carl still said the time wasn't right. He was now saying maybe when she turned 18 would be a good time, knowing that he still had plenty of time in which to string her along in the meantime. By the time he got round to ringing her, she was so grateful to hear from him that she would have agreed to anything. They would mostly meet up when her parents were out for the evening, Carl discreetly quizzing her dad about his forthcoming plans every Friday so he knew when Isabella would be on her own. He never took her out anywhere, insisting they may get seen by someone. He would simply come over and they would have sex when her parents were out or they would drive out somewhere and they would do it in his camper van.

Isabella in her heart of hearts was beginning to realise he was using her, but she'd fallen so deeply under his spell she felt powerless to do anything about it. And then the beatings started...

It was when she first voiced that she wanted to do something other than having sex every time they met, that they began. Her mum and gone on a weekend away with her mum's work - a prize for her mum's team being the highest sales team at the Estate Agents where she worked. Isabella had begun to suspect that Carl was using cocaine, she'd seen him wipe some white powder from under his nose as he emerged from her parents bathroom the last weekend he'd stayed over. When she'd gone in the bathroom to use the toilet after him, there was a smudging on the top of the toilet cistern, like a dusting of flour on a kitchen worktop after you've made jam tarts, she noticed.

'I'm sick of just staying around here having sex,' she said, as they were getting ready for bed the first night her parents were away. 'Can we go out tomorrow night somewhere?'

Without any warning he turned on her. 'You fucking ungrateful whore!' he shouted at the top of his voice. 'You should be fucking grateful that someone like you can pull a bloke who looks like me!' He hissed between his teeth, his nose nearly meeting hers as he walked towards her.

'I only meant that it would be nice to leave the house.' Isabella murmered, starting to feel a bit scared by his crazed expression.

'You stupid bitch!' he bellowed, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out of the bedroom. Isabella desperately clutched at his hands trying to pull his hands away from her head. Tears sprang to her eyes at the pain. He threw her to the floor and picked her hair up in his hands once more. 'I'll teach you. You bitch!' he shouted at the top of his voice.

Isabella howled in pain as he charged down the stairs, her hair still gripped in his hands as he pulled her backwards down the stairs. She banged her spine against every step, as he pulled her down to the bottom and kicked her in the legs for good measure once she landed at the bottom in a heap. 'You tell a soul that I've touched you and I'll fucking kill you!' he yelled, standing over her with his hands on his hips. His legs were wide apart as he stood over her threateningly. Isabella rolled herself up in a ball to escape from him as he rained blows on her head with his fists - always making sure he didn't hit her face.

Once he'd finished hitting her Isabella hid herself in the downstairs toilet until he calmed down. After around half an hour he coaxed her out, crying as he held her in his arms and explaining that he didn't mean to do it. Isabella began to think it was down to her that he behaved like he did, never once thinking he was simply a monster.

The beatings continued throughout the summer. Isabella was too scared to tell anyone and was so infatuated with him that she fell for his tears every time and his promises that it wouldn't happen again. And then the circle would begin again. He would be loving and gentle for a while and then he'd either have a few drinks in her company or as her suspicions confirmed, he went on a coke bender and then he would hit her - always somewhere that was hidden under her clothes so no-one would spot her injuries.

It wasn't until the following spring that she realised that she'd missed two periods. They'd always been irregular anyway, but now they'd simply disappeared. Isabella had tried to get Carl to wear condoms, but he'd simply laughed and said that there was no way he'd wear one of those. Isabella hadn't dared go to see the doctor to ask for the pill, wrongly convinced that the doctor would tell her parents. So she simply did nothing and they tempted fate every time they had sex.

At first Isabella tried to ignore the fact that she'd missed two periods, hoping against hope that she wasn't pregnant. Eventually she could no longer ignore the symptoms she started to display. Her breasts were sore and tender and had gone up a cup size. She was exhausted all the time and wanted to sleep and she was beginning to feel nauseous whenever she went more than a few hours without food.

Patrick and Jean had been worried about Isabella for some time. They'd constantly tried to get her to open up to them, but every time they did she assured them she was fine and waved their concerns away. In the end they'd put it down to being a moody teenager as she spent more and more time cooped up in her bedroom.

Eventually Isabella could ignore her pregnancy no longer and did a pregnancy test, her heart dropping like a stone when the line appeared indicating that her worst fears were now confirmed.

JULY 2012

There was stunned silence for a moment until Louise eventually spoke up. 'Bloody hell! What did you do?'

'I hadn't heard from Carl for a couple of weeks and I didn't know when I'd see him again, so I sneaked downstairs and looked up his telephone number in the phone book mum and dad kept in the study, while they were out at the cinema watching a film.

'And?' Louise was on the edge of her seat, dying to know what happened next.

'Well, a woman answered. I asked if I'd got the right number for Carl and she said I had. I asked who she was and she said she was his wife. You could have knocked me down with a feather. I didn't even know he was married!'

'How the hell did he hide her away then?' Louise was flabbergasted.

'Blowed if I know. Anyway, she guessed who I was.'

'How???'

'Well, she didn't know me by name. She just laughed down the phone at me and said he was at the pub probably gettting wasted and feeding his coke habit. She said she supposed I was his latest bit on the side. I was so shocked I didn't say anything. She told me that they had an open relationship and that she knew about his little flings and that I was the latest in a long line and that he'd never change.'

'So what did you do?'

'I just said to tell him Bella rang. I didn't know what else to say. Anyway, to cut a long story short she must have rung him at the pub. Within half an hour he was at the house asking me what the hell I was playing at ringing him at home. I told him I was expecting his baby and he just laughed and call me a stupid bitch for getting pregnant.'

'Wasn't he pleased that he was going to be a dad?' Louise was aghast at what she was hearing.

'God no. He went ballistic! I said we had to tell my parents and he went berserk and said he had no intention of tellng my parents. He said if I told them, he would deny it and said that no-one would believe that he'd want to have sex with someone as young as me. I said I was willing to risk that - god knows where my bravery suddenly came from, because I'd been a right wimp the whole time I was with him.'

So did you tell your parents?' Louise was curious to know where the baby was. She assumed maybe Isabella's parents were bringing it up.

'I lost it.' Isabella said, a look of sadness crossing her tear-streaked face. 'He turned on me. When I said again that I was going to tell them he punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the stomach. I started bleeding before mum and dad got home. I stayed in bed when I heard them come home and I miscarried in the middle of the night.'

'All alone?'

'Yes. All alone.' Isabella whispered, as Louise put her arms around her and cuddled her as she burst into tears again.


	21. Chapter 21

Louise's phone pinged loudly. 'I'd better just check who that is. I assume it's Howard.' Louise said, extricating her arms from around Isabella. 'Sorry hun.'

She pressed a button and scanned the message which showed up on the screen. She looked at Isabella in concern. 'He wants to know if you're ok?'

'Did you tell him I was upset?'

'Yeah. I just said some of the fans had upset you. A little white lie won't hurt.' Louise assured her.

'Oh, thanks.' Isabella heaved a sigh of relief. 'If you want to go and join him I don't mind. Honestly.' She assured Louise, a smile painted on her face.

'No. I'd rather stay with you until your friends return. I'm worried about you.' Louise replied, putting her mobile phone down and looking at Isabella.

'I'm fine, honestly.' Isabella assured her. She didn't want Louise to miss out on spending time with Howard.

'No. I'll stay with you for a bit at least. I'm going to get another drink, want one?' Louise stood up, picking her empty tumbler off the balcony table.

Isabella nodded and held her empty tumbler up for a refill. 'Yes please.'

Louise was back a few minutes later and handed Isabella her plastic tumbler, the ice clinking as she took it from her.

'Y'know, he always called me Bella.' Isabella mumbled, gazing into the bottom of the glass.

'Who? Carl?'

'Yes. When Jay called me Bella it freaked me out inside, and I told him only friends were allowed to call me that, she shook her head with regret, as she recalled how she'd snapped the line back at him. 'He must think I'm some kind of neurotic nutter.'

'I'm sure he doesn't.' Louise said in a soothing voice, as she tried to reassure Isabella.

'I reckon most men I've met up with ever since Carl think I'm a neurotic nutter. Before I came home from Cuba - that's where I work at the moment, my boss suggested going to a concert with some of my work-mates. As soon as he mentioned staying away overnight, even though he didn't mean in the same room as him, I couldn't get out of the room quick enough.' Isabella admitted, feeling embarassed at the way she'd behaved when her boss had innocently made the suggestion.

'Do you think maybe it would help to speak to someone professional about this?' Louise suggested, squeezing Isabella's hand supportively.

'I'm starting to think maybe I should. I can't live my life like this. One day I want a husband and kids and that's not going to happen whilst I won't let a man near me, is it?'

'Have you ever let a man near you since Carl?'

Bella shook her head. 'Not properly. No. I've been on a few dates and had the odd kiss, but I freak out the minute it starts to get heavy and back off.'

'Maybe you should start to let men in. Start off slowly and take it from there. Not all men are monsters like Carl - in fact, most of them are good men. Take my Howard for instance... Gary and Mark are great too.'

'And Jay, what about Jay?'

'Jay's a good man too. He's got battle scars like you and his behaviour is his way of working through them.'

Isabella's interest was piqued at Louise's remark about Jay's battle scars. She wondered what she meant by that. 'Oh? What sort of scars has he had to deal with?'

'Well, he might not like me telling you but he was madly in love with a girl called Kaye - they were great together. They were engaged, but he found out she was screwing around behind his back. She really rubbed his nose in it at the Brits, because he found out there. He was devastated and seems to be on a one man mission to screw as many women as he can in a futile attempt to get rid the pain he feels deep inside. It really hurt his pride and he hasn't handled it particularly well. It probably doesn't help with Kaye and the man involved being splashed all over the press all the time. She was seeing Chipmunk behind Jay's back and they're the hot couple at the moment because she's pregnant.' Louise explained, unsure whether Isabella even knew who Chipmunk was.

'Do you think he'll ever settle down?' Isabella asked, beginning to feel sorry for Jason and wishing she'd been a bit nicer to him. She had to admit that when she thought about Jason, he made her heart pitter patter more than just a little bit. She realised that she also felt just a little envious of the person that Jason had once loved enough to propose to.

'If he found a girl he could trust, then yes I think he could. He needs to take the time to get to know a girl, but he doesn't hang around long enough to do that, Isabella. Will you give him the chance to get to know you, because from what Howard says he's quite taken with you?'

Isabella hesitated and weighed up whether she wanted to get to know Jason. 'Ok. I'll give it a go. I need to apologise to him for my behaviour tonight anyway.'

'How about I speak to him and you two can maybe meet up tomorrow? What do you think?' Louise asked, looking in earnest at Isabella.

'Yes.' Isabella had made up her mind. 'Yes. And can you do me a favour?'

'OK.' Louise answered.

'Call me Bella. Only my friends are allowed to call me Bella.'

Eventually an hour later Louise left Isabella. Isabella had been insistent that she go and join Howard and that she was going to go to bed. Walking down to the private bar area which had been set aside for the band and their aftershow party, she felt relieved that she'd been able to help Isabella.

When she arrived at the bar she saw that Gary and Mark were getting along famously with Carly and Alex. Gary was sitting on the arm of a chair, his hand resting behind Alex's head as they chatted away, deep in conversation. Mark and Carly were in the corner of the room, Mark animatedly waving his arms around as he described riding the unicycle on the Circus tour.

Howard was busy talking to Jason and raised his hand in greeting as he spotted Louise talking to the security on the door.

'Everything ok?' he asked, putting his arm around Louise's waist as she reached him and kissing her on the top of her head.

'Yeah. Girls ok?' she asked him, hoping he'd remembered to go and check up on them.

'Yes, I checked on them when we got off stage. The sitter said they've been as good as gold and went straight to sleep - it must be all this sea air,' he remarked, taking a sip of the pint of beer which Jason had just bought him. 'I was wondering where you'd got to. Alex mentioned that Isabella seemed upset earlier and ran off and that you insisted on running after her.'

'Er yeah. It was something personal which I've said I won't repeat.' Louise replied. 'Y'know girly stuff and all that?'

Howard made a humphing noise as if to say "typical women". 'Do you want a glass of wine or something else?'

'Yes. I'll have a gin and tonic.' Louise replied, waiting until Howard disappeared to get her drink before speaking to Jason. 'Jay. Isabella sent her apologies. Something came up and she had to run, but she said can she meet up with you tomorrow?'

Jason hesitated for a minute and took a sip of his red wine. 'I must admit I was confused when I came out on stage and she wasn't there. I thought it was maybe something I'd said.' He gave a small laugh. 'I was disappointed because I wanted to try and get to know her.'

'So you do want to get to know her then?' Louise cocked her head to one side and studied Jason, trying to work out whether he was telling the truth. Even when she'd been saying to Isabella that Jason needed to meet the right girl, she was hoping that she'd weighed the situation up correctly with him. The last thing Isabella needed was to be used again.

'Yeah, she intrigues me.'

'Jay, can I be honest with you about Isabella?'

'Of course.'

'Are you going to mess with her head? Because if you are, I'm warning you I'll kick your arse so hard if you do.'

'Why are you suddenly so protective of her? You've never cared before who I go out with and who I sleep with.' Jason remarked, confused as to why Louise was suddenly taking a great interest in his love life. It wasn't like she'd ever been bothered before.

'Because she's different. She's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be messed around. You mess her around and we'll be having words. I told her you're a nice bloke - though god knows why I did that,' she joked, winking at Jason. 'Seriously though. Go gently with her, won't you?'

Jason looked at her with curiosity. Something had obviously happened to make Louise so protective of Isabella. 'Has she said something to you about me?'

'Um no. I can just tell she likes you. Oh, and another thing Jay...'

'Yeah?'

'Don't call her Bella until she tells you she can.'

Jason looked at her, even more confused now. 'Why not?'

'Just do as I say and trust me,' she looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Jason narrowed his eyes and looked at her - something was definitely going on and he was buggered if he knew what, but he'd go along with it to keep Louise happy. 'Got it. Isabella until she says otherwise,' he agreed, his head wondering why it was so important to not make the mistake of calling her Bella. Now he thought about it he'd called her that and she'd been decidedly off with him - there was obviously something strange going on and he was curious to get to the bottom of it.

Howard came back over, his gaze hopping from one to the other as he realised he'd disturbed an in-depth conversation. 'Shall I make myself scarce?' he asked Louise, handing her her glass.

'No. We're all finished here. I was just talking to Jay about Isabella, wasn't I?' Louise replied, swirling the plastic stirrer around in the glass.

'Yep. Your better half's been warning me to keep my dick in my trousers and behave myself.' Jay grinned widely at Louise.

'About bloody time someone told you to.' Howard remarked gruffly, patting Louise affectionately on the backside.

Jason looked over in Carly and Alex's direction. They were standing up and looked they were about to depart. He heard Mark laughing and arranging to meet Carly straight after breakfast. It looked like the four of them had got on famously and judging by the way Gary was holding Alex's hand in his he was taken with her. He saw Gary lean forward and kiss Alex on the cheek, reluctantly dropping her hand.

'I'll be back in a bit...' Jason's voice trailed off in Louise and Howard's direction. He made his way over to Alex and Carly. 'Are you ladies going back to your cabin?'

'Yes we are.' Alex replied. 'Bella was a bit upset earlier so we want to check up on her.'

'Can I come with you?'

'Do you think that's wise?' Carly replied, her tone cool. She'd heard Louise's remarks in the theatre earlier about Jason and didn't want him upsetting her friend further.

'I only want to check she's ok and I'd like to arrange to meet up tomorrow.'

'What do you care?' Alex slurred slightly and shot him a dirty look.

'Believe it or not, I do care.' Jason replied, putting his glass down on the table. 'I'd like to come and speak to her.'

Carly shrugged nonchalantly and motioned with her head for him to follow. She was slightly disappointed that he wanted to walk with them because she wanted to gossip with Alex about how their night had gone with Gary and Mark, and to gleefully go over it all moment by moment - kisses included!

They reached their cabin and Alex rooted around in her clutch bag, swaying slightly from the amount of drink she'd consumed. Carly motioned for Jason to wait outside and entered the darkened cabin, calling Isabella's name softly as the door snapped quietly shut behind them.

The bathroom door swung open and Isabella appeared, jumping slightly at seeing her two friends standing there, both looking slightly the worse for wear. 'Jason's outside. He wants to speak to you.' Carly whispered quietly, indicating towards the corridor outside their cabin door.

Isabella's heart leapt slightly at Jason's name and she smoothed her hair down self-consciously. 'But I've got my pyjama bottoms on and this top,' she said, nodding downwards to her Muse t-shirt complete with a huge great photo of Matt Bellamy who was currently adorning her chest.

'Sod him! If he's keen he won't mind!' Carly grinned at her and shoved her towards the door. It was obvious by Isabella's expression that she was bubbling with excitement, even if she would never admit it. Now that she'd seen her friend's face she wanted to give Jason the benefit of the doubt.

Isabella opened the door, clicking it shut behind her. 'Hello,' she whispered, glimpsing Jason lurking in the corridor, his back to their door as he examined the painting on the wall.

'Hi,' he replied softly, smiling as he caught a glimpse of Matt Bellamy staring at him from her chest. 'Nice T-shirt,' he remarked, as she folded her arms over her chest to hide Matt's face. In his head he swore to himself at such a stupid comment and wondered whether she must be thinking that he was deliberately staring at her chest.

'Thanks.' Isabella replied with a tiny smile and stared down at the floor - anything to avoid getting lost in those eyes, she thought to herself.

'Can we talk?' he asked her, his eyes dropping downwards and meeting hers.

'I'd like that.' Isabella replied, remembering her promise to Louise that she'd give him a chance. 'Let me just change into my jeans and we can go up on deck.'


	22. Chapter 22

Jason smiled warmly at Isabella as she emerged from the cabin, newly changed into clean jeans and a pale pink t-shirt. She'd put on a matching pair of pale pink converse trainers and was carrying a lightly padded black jacket over her arm. She'd pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail.

'Where do you want to go?' He asked her softly, thinking how pretty she looked. 'We can either go sit on my balcony or is there anywhere else you prefer?'

'How about The Retreat?' Isabella suggested quickly, referring to the outdoor spa area at the top of the ship. It contained an indoor and outdoor seating area, complete with greenery, an outdoor pool which was in use during the daytime and jacuzzis. During the daytime it was a haven of tranquility for adults only to use the pool and during the night time it was a quiet area to sit and talk in relative privacy.

As they walked up to the The Retreat, Jason ignored the curious double takes from some of the people they walked past when they recognised who he was. When they arrived, it was obvious that they were the only people around. It looked like everyone was either in bed asleep or having a drink at the bar.

Isabella sat down on one the squishy sofas, laying her jacket over the arm of the sofa in case it got any colder. Because the area was under cover, it was pleasantly warm and she had no need of it. Jason perched uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa next to her, unsure whether to sit back against the leather cushions or not. 'Do you want a drink?' He asked her solicitously, noticing a waiter lurking in the corner.

'Yeah. A coffee would be nice.' Isabella replied, stifling a yawn. She was still feeling a little sleepy from the short sleep she'd managed to get before her friends returned back to the cabin.

Jason indicated for the waiter to come over, placing an order for two coffees. Normally he didn't drink coffee this late at night, but he wasn't in the least bit tired and he supposed having a coffee wasn't going to make a difference.

The waiter returned a few moments later, placing the coffees in front of them before disappearing off towards the Sky Deck to check if anyone up there watching films on the large outdoor SkyScreen wanted a drink.

'Do you mind if I sit next to you?' Jason asked, waiting for Isabella to agree. She nodded in reply, picking up her coffee cup as she sat back against the squishy grey cushions, her elbow resting on the sofa arm. Jason leant backwards so his back rested against the cushions, making sure he didn't get too close to her and scare her off

Isabella surreptitiously looked him up and down from under her eyelashes. He smelt so good and he was seriously good looking up close, she realised. She had an overwhelming urge to snuggle up against him and sniff his neck - something which made no sense considering she hardly knew him.

Sliding his gaze across, Jason realised he was being slyly looked at. He grinned widely at her. 'So?'

'So?' She replied, not quite sure what to say.

'Do you come here often?' He asked, smiling again as she burst out laughing. 'I can't believe I just said that!' He laughed, taking a swallow of his coffee and smiling yet another wide grin at her.

Isabella grinned back at him once more, the ice well and truly broken at his feeble attempt of a joke. 'No. I've never actually been up here before.' She replied, taking a sip of her own coffee.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, both drinking their respective coffees before Jason leant forward, putting his mug down decisively on the glass table in front of them both.

'So you didn't end up seeing our show tonight then?' He swivelled around on the sofa so he was nearly facing her. 'I have to admit I was disappointed when we came out and you weren't there.'

'But there were plenty of other adoring fans there to massage your ego.' Isabella pointed out, her heart leaping that he was saying that he'd missed her.' I bet you didn't really miss me.'

'I did miss you.' He said looking at her earnestly. 'I came out expecting you to be there and you weren't and I knew that I was going to be billy-no-mates at the drinks afterwards.' He looked down at her hands which lay clasped in her lap and stifled an overwhelming need to take hold of them, in an attempt to make her see that he was telling her the truth. For some reason he wanted her to know that he truly had noticed that she wasn't there and wasn't just talking the talk.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you perform, Jason. But I'm sure you could have had your pick of just about anyone in that theatre tonight and enjoyed drinks with them afterwards.' Isabella said hesitantly, unsure whether to believe him or not.

'But they weren't you, Isabella. It's you that I want to get to know. No-one else. Don't you trust me?'

Isabella looked at him, a look of confusion crossing her face. She wanted to trust him, but did she dare? 'I have issues trusting any man, Jason.' She heaved a deep sigh and looked sideways at him.

'Well that makes two of us then. Well, what I mean is I have issues trusting women - not men.' He laughed softly, looking directly into her eyes. 'So we're a good pair of damaged souls aren't we, by the sounds of things?'

'Yeah, I heard about Kaye.' She said softly in return, noticing him flinch at the mere mention of his ex-fiancee's name. 'Does it still hurt?' She asked, wanting to touch his hand supportively. Reaching out, she lay her hand on top of his as it rested on his thigh. She looked at him in a slight daze - this wasn't the way she usually behaved. Normally the last thing she would do would be familiar with someone like she was being with this man.

'Sometimes. I miss someone being there when I get home from a day writing songs with the lads, to ask me about my day. I miss her things around the house - she was a messy cow. But most of all I miss just that feeling of someone being there next to me at night when I sleep. Y'know, someone to hug into you when you turn over in bed. Does that make sense?' He looked at her, thinking he'd said far too much and that she'd now definitely run a mile.

'Is that why you've had so many girlfriends?' She asked him, thinking that made sense why he played the field. He had the person sharing the bed with him on his terms and he could simply throw them out when he was ready.

'I guess so. Sometimes I don't understand my fucked up mind. So how the hell you can, I don't know.' He mused, almost to himself. He looked at her, glancing at her hand lying on top of his - it looked so right being there. 'So, what about you? There's no boyfriend on the scene?' He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt with Isabella. He was asking her questions and talking to her about things he didn't usually touch on with other women. He'd never even broached the subject of partners with Heidi, the girl he'd slept the most often with recently. For all he knew she could be shagging half the male population of London and he wouldn't have given a toss.

Isabella shook her head swiftly. 'No. I'm too busy with my work to have time for a boyfriend.'

'What do you do?' Jason asked.

'I work for the Red Cross in Cuba. I work with the general population over there and distribute aid where it's needed.'

'Do you enjoy it?'

'Yeah, I do. I love meeting all the people and knowing we're making a difference.' Isabella's face lit up with enthusiasm as she talked about a subject close to her heart.

Jason attempted once more to push Isabella on the subject of her love life. He couldn't believe a girl with her stunning looks wasn't taken. 'Isabella, you're so pretty. I can't believe you don't have someone special in your life.'

'Look Jason, I really don't want to discuss my previous relationship. I just can't talk about it.' She snatched her hand away from where it still lay on top of his and picked her coffee up, in an attempt to give herself some breathing space and took a big swallow.

Jason's eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted the slight shake of her hand as she drank from the cup. Someone must have really messed her about in the past, he realised. It explained her off-hand attitude when he'd first spoken to her up on deck and how she'd now clammed up when he asked about boyfriends.

He attempted to lighten the mood and ask her out the following day. 'Will you join me tomorrow, Isabella? The band are taking a trip up to the viewpoint at the top of Alesund and I'd really like it if you would come too.'

Isabella thought for a moment, her head cocked to one side as she digested the ramifications of agreeing to go out with him. When she thought about it, the thought was actually a pleasant one. She was surprised to realise that she wanted to spend more time with him - something she couldn't remember wanting to do with a man for what seemed like forever. 'Yes. I'd like that, Jason.' She replied as she made her mind up, a big smile on her face.

'Really?' His face lit up with undisguised happiness.

'Yes really.' She replied, feeling flattered that he seemed so pleased that she'd agreed. It was a nice feeling.

'I think your friends are going too. I heard Gary asking Alex and I'm sure that's what Mark and Carly were discussing just as your friends left. P&O booked us a tourist train to take us up to the viewpoint at 2pm. Do you want to maybe meet up outside the buffet restaurant at 1pm and we'll make our way down to the gangway?'

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.' Isabella agreed.

They continued to make small talk for another hour and ordered another coffee each, before Isabella yawned widely, covering her mouth discreetly with her hand.

'Tired?' Jason asked her, realising the time was 4am as he checked his watch.

'Yes. I didn't realise the time.' Isabella admitted.

They walked slowly back to Isabella's cabin. The ship by now was deserted, apart from one sole waiter delivering room service to a cabin nearby.

Reaching Isabella's door, Jason leant against the corridor handrail watching her as she searched in her jeans pocket for her key card. She really was very, very pretty he thought to himself as she furrowed her brow, whilst she tried to retrieve the key card from deep inside her pocket. A look of triumph crossed her face as she located it.

'Right.' She said, suddenly feeling shy as she found the offending key card. 'I better get my beauty sleep or I won't be able to get up for tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow then, Isabella.' Jason replied, moving away from where he was still leaning against the handrail.

Isabella turned and looked at Jason. 'Thanks Jason. I enjoyed our chat.' She moved towards him almost imperceptibly, before taking another step towards him and giving him an awkward hug.

Jason stood for a moment in surprise as he felt Isabella's arms go around his waist, before moving his hand down to her hair and stroking it ever so softly. 'Call me Jay.' He murmered. 'All my friends call me that.'

'Ok. And you can call me Bella.' Isabella replied, as she felt Jason's hand touch her hair. She didn't realise that above her head Jason was smiling a huge smile to himself. He knew they'd come on leaps and bounds just by her saying what she had just said.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex scurried excitedly over to Isabella's bed, a huge grin on her face. 'Come on sleepy head! We've been up for hours waiting for you to wake up! So, how did your hot date with Jason go? she squeaked at the top of her voice.

'What hot date? We chatted, that's all.' Isabella replied sleepily, turning onto her back and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'Did you kiss him? I bet he's a really good kisser.' Alex remarked, putting her head on one side as she considered the thought of kissing Jason. Even though she fancied Gary, the thought of kissing Jason was a pleasant one too.

'No I didn't kiss him. We're just friends.' Isabella replied, noticing the look which Alex wore on her face, as if to say she didn't believe a word of it. 'Honestly! We just talked. He's really nice,' she said, pushing the quilt back and drawing her knees up as she sat with her back against the back of the sofa bed.

'Do you fancy him?' Alex asked impatiently. She found it hard to believe all they'd done was talk.

'Um. Yeah. But I don't want a relationship and neither does he.'

'So are you seeing him again?' Carly asked.

'Yeah. I'm meeting him after lunch.' Isabella yawned and reached across to the bedside table to retrieve her watch and check the time. She was surprised to see it was nearly midday. 'He asked me if I'd like to accompany him on their trip out today. You two are going too aren't you?'

'Yes we are.' Carly nodded. 'We both had a great time last night, didn't we Alex?'

'Yeah. Gary was a gent and he's a bloody good kisser.' Alex mused, her eyes turning dreamy as she thought back to the kisses she'd shared with Gary the night before.

'We'd best get our glad-rags on if we're going out.' Carly remarked, standing up and making her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Isabella was ready first, dressing for comfort in a pair of electric blue skinny jeans, pale grey fine-knit jumper and her favourite converse trainers. She'd fastened her chestnut hair into a top-knot in case it rained - her hair became wayward if it got wet and was loose and she'd applied a small amount of foundation and mascara and dusted her cheeks with some pink blusher. The finishing touch was a slick of pink lip-gloss and she was done. She lay on her stomach on her bed reading the latest Paige Toon chick-lit whilst she waited for her friends to make themselves ready.

Half an hour later, both Alex and Carly were changed ready to go out. Turning over, Isabella looked the pair of them over. 'Are you seriously wearing those clothes to go out for the day?' she asked, taking in their high-heeled boots, tight jeans and figure hugging t-shirts complete with fully made up faces and perfectly coiffured big hair.

'Yeah, why?' Alex asked, the surprise at Isabella's question evident in her face. 'What's wrong with how we look?' she pouted prettily, as she ran her brightly painted fingernails though her hair and examined how she looked in the long mirror which hung on the wall.

'Um nothing. Aren't you just a tad overdressed?' Isabella put her head to one side and looked them up and down.

'You think?' Carly asked, looking a little unsure - she was never as confident as Alex.

'Well, there might be some walking. Will you be able to walk ok in those?' she nodded her head towards their feet.

Carly hesitated and looked downwards. 'Maybe you're right....' she trailed off, looking at what Isabella was wearing compared to them. She sat down on the bed, tugged her boots off and swiftly replaced them with a pair of slightly more sensible black ballerina flats. 'How about now?'

'Come here.' Isabella gestured her over and patted the bed to indicate for her to sit down. 'I have a feeling Mark will go for something slightly more natural, Carly. If you leave your hair like that you'll be taller than him and we can't have that, can we?' she quickly smoothed Carly's hair down with the brush until it shone like silk on her shoulders. 'Do you have any paler lipstick?' she asked, putting the brush down on the bedside table and beginning to quickly plait Carly's hair into a tidy plait.

'Yeah.' Carly rooted around in her make-up bag until she found a Maybelline lipstick in a pretty shade of light rose. 'Is that ok?'

'Yeah, that's the sort of colour I had in mind.' Isabella replied, waiting for Carly to wipe the burgundy one off her full lips and replace it with the lighter shade. Once Carly was done she looked at Isabella. 'Better?'

'Yes, better.' Isabella nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

'Well, I'm going out like this.' Alex said decisively, looking herself up and down in the floor length mirror once more and feeling satisfied that Gary would like what he saw when he glimpsed her later that morning.

They headed off to breakfast as fast as their legs could carry them - Carly in her ballerina flats, Isabella in her trainers and Alex trailing in their wake, as she tottered behind them in her high stiletto heeled boots.

As the ship glided elegantly through the shallow waters leading into the Alesund estuary, the girls ate lunch. Isabella picked at hers, excitement bubbling in her stomach at seeing Jason again. She realised that she might have told her friends that she hadn't had a hot date with him, but she did like him and had found him easy to talk to.

'You not hungry?' Alex nodded at Isabella's half full plate. 'Don't tell me you've fallen for Mr Orange's fatal charms already.'

'As if! We're just friends.' Isabella remarked with more conviction in her voice than she really felt. She gave up on her dinner, dropping the knife and fork loudly onto the plate with a resounding clatter.

Carly discreetly checked her watch. 'It's nearly 1 o'clock. We'd better get a move on or the lads will be going without us,' she remarked, pushing her plate away from her and standing up.

As they left the restaurant Isabella glimpsed Jason lounging against the silver metal bars opposite, which overlooked the atrium. He was oblivious to the fact that some of the women walking past were openly staring at him as he checked his phone for emails, something he hadn't been able to do earlier due to having no signal.

'Loverboy's keen.' Alex remarked, also seeing Jason standing there.

'Alex, he's not my Loverboy.' Isabella said huffily, retrieving her keycard from her bag so that she could go and fetch her coat.

'I think he'd like to be.' Alex snapped back, equally huffily. 'Does he know that you're just stringing him along?'

'I'm not stringing him along!' Isabella hissed, desperate for Jason not to hear their conversation. 'He doesn't want a relationship either. Like I said before, we're just friends.'

'Well maybe you'd better double check with him. By the expression on his face he'd like to be more than friends with you. I reckon he wants to be in your knickers!' Alex hissed back under her breath, as all three of them walked through the crowd towards Jason.

Jason's face wore a huge grin as he looked up from his phone and spotted the three girls walking towards him. He could see from Isabella's flushed face that something was amiss and was worried that she'd changed her mind.

'We'll see you later.' Carly said, patting Isabella supportively on the shoulder. She could tell that Alex had hit a raw nerve and vowed to talk to her before they went to meet Mark and Gary and appeal to her to stop teasing Isabella. Isabella turned around and shot Carly a grateful smile, knowing just by Carly's expression that she'd have words with Alex. Thank god she had Carly to talk some sense into Alex, who could be unbelievably hot-headed and unthinking sometimes, she thought to herself.

'Hi Bella.' Jason said, looking at her as he tried to work out what the problem was between the three girls. 'Everything ok?'

Isabella nodded and fixed him with a reassuring smile as she tried to forget Alexs barbed comments about how Jason really felt about her. 'Yes, I just need to fetch my coat. They're forecasting sleet later I heard.'

'Yeah. I heard. Mad isn't it?' he said, shaking his head disbelievingly and picking up his own coat which lay at his feet. 'Won't be needing the sunglasses I packed, will I?' he said, looking utterly devastated that his disguise which he often relied on, wouldn't be needed on such a grey day.

'Don't think so.' Isabella agreed with him, laughing as he broke the ice between them so expertly.

They walked in companionable silence to her cabin. Jason hung back and waited outside whilst she went inside the cabin to get her coat. Isabella poked her head around the door when she got inside and realised he hadn't followed her. 'You can come in if you want.'

Jason opened the door as it began to close behind her. He noticed the cabin was of a good standard, but smaller than his own. The area around the twin beds was messy, with clothing strewn over the beds as if it's owners couldn't decide what to wear and had tried on several outfits before feeling happy with their choices.

'So, where do you sleep?' he asked, his forehead wrinkling with confusion at there only being two beds, but three cabin occupants.

'I'm in the double sofa bed.' Isabella replied, motioning her hand in the direction of the only tidy area of the cabin towards the sofa which was tidily folded away. If she hadn't told him that's where she slept, he'd have never known, he thought to himself.

'I might have guessed you'd have been the tidy one, Bella,' he grinned at her, as she flushed with embarassment at his compliment.

'Tidy bed...,' she began.

'Equals, tidy mind, he finished, smiling even more broadly at her.

'Exactly! I'm always saying things like that.' Isabella returned his smile and opened the wardobe door to retrieve her jacket.

'You might want an umbrella too.' Jason remarked, looking out through the window and noticing that the sky looked heavy with snow.

Isabella glanced around the wardrobe door, towards the direction of their balcony. 'It does look a bit grim out there,' she agreed, rooting around inside the wardrobe until she located her grey umbrella.

'All set?' he asked her, as she emerged from the depths of the wardrobe, clutching her umbrella triumphantly to her chest, her coat thrown carelessly over her fore-arm.

Isabella nodded and they made their way back out of the cabin and towards the signposted exits.

The cold air hit them as they had their sea-passes scanned and left the ship. Isabella suppressed a shiver and reached into her coat pockets for her gloves. She'd spent so many years in warm climates that she found cold weather affected her more than most people.

'Are you cold?' Jason asked standing next to Isabella on the concrete jetty. He'd immediately noticed that Isabella's teeth were chattering. She nodded in answer to his question. Reaching into his coat pocket, he retrieved a blue striped cashmere scarf and stood face to face with her, winding it around her neck. Tucking it into the collar of her jacket, he gave her a small re-assuring smile.

Isabella felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the intimacy of Jason's small gesture. Normally if a man so much as touched her, she felt like her privacy had been invaded. This felt nice and it was oddly comforting being looked after.

'Better?' he asked, moving an errant lock of hair which had escaped for her top-knot and worked it's way underneath the collar of her coat.

'Yes, better,' she said softly, restraining the urge to touch his hand in thanks for his thoughtfulness at lending her his scarf.

'The tourist train is over there waiting.' Jason gestured with his hand and they both meandered towards where it was parked. He looked at her, a naughty little boy expression crossing his face. 'Race you to the back row?' he asked her teasingly, a big grin on his face. Nodding in agreement, Isabella was amazed at herself as she put her hand in his outstretched one and they broke into a run as he half pulled her towards the back carriage.

Collapsing into the carriage laughing, their breaths hung like puffs of smoke in the cold air. Jason looped his arm around her shoulder as they shuffled along the narrow bench seat, pulling her into the warmth of his body so her head rested against his arm.

Isabella momentarily stiffened in response to his arm draped along her shoulders. 'OK?' he asked her, feeling her whole body go rigid against his. Unless he was mistaken, she was holding her breath, almost in anticipation or fear, he realised.

Isabella exhaled slowly and relaxed at the obvious concern in his voice. 'Yes. I'm fine. Just a long time since a man put his arm around me. It takes some getting used to.'

Jason looked at her, a look of surprise on his face. 'Is it ok or do you want me to move my arm - it's just you said you were cold.'

'No. It's fine.' Isabella assured him, a shy smile on her face. 'In fact, it feels nice. Really nice.'


	24. Chapter 24

As Isabella and Jason waited for the rest of the band, along with Carly, Alex and Howard's family to turn up, the heavens opened.

'You wouldn't think this is supposed to be a summer day in July, would you?' Jason remarked, shaking his head. He'd forgotten to pack any gloves and was sincerely wishing now that he'd remembered them, because his hands were freezing. He blew on his fingers in a futile attempt to warm them up and looked through the carriage window at the driving sleet which was hammering incessantly on the windows.

'Ah, look what I found!' Isabella said triumphantly, holding a bright, red fleece blanket aloft which she found tucked in a pocket at the side of her seat, along with two sets of earphones which were attached to a box with a range of language options to have the commentary in. She shook the blanket out, spreading it over both of their laps, tucking it underneath her bottom to anchor it in place. 'Do you want my gloves?' she offered, thinking one good turn deserved another and she was grateful to Jason for lending her his scarf.

'Um, I don't think sparkly gloves are my thing.' Jason grinned as he looked down at her fleece gloves complete with a heart liberally sprinkled with diamante on top. 'I'll look like Michael Jackson!' he tucked his hands under the blanket, opening his legs slightly to warm his hands in the gap between his jeaned thighs.

Ten minutes later everyone was onboard the tourist train, the doors slammed tightly shut to ward off the elements and blankets thrown over laps. The driver's voice came over the speakers to say that he would give a running commentary in English, so the earphones would be surplus to requirements. Isabella lifted both sets of earphones off the blanket, tucking them back away in the pocket, before putting her gloved hands back under the blanket to keep warm as she felt the purr of the engine as the driver started the train.

The train made it's way through the narrow streets of Alesund, a beautiful town of Art Nouveau buildings almost surrounded by water. The old town was set across two islands called Aspoya and Norvoya, straddled by the main road on one island and a bridge on the other to join it to the mainland. The setting was picturesque, despite the driving sleet and howling wind and from their vantage point in the carriage Isabella and Jason could see that the town was surrounded on three sides by water.

The driver kept up a constant stream of information regarding the area, telling how the town had been known as "Little London" during the Second World War, due to the Norwegian resistance during the Nazi occupation. He also pointed out how all the older buildings had been built in three short years between 1904 & 1907 after the entire town had been destroyed by a fire.

Passing the football stadium on the outskirts of town, the train made it's way up Aksla mountain overlooking the town, the road growing narrower and steeper as it continued up and up. Eventually they passed an old Norwegian resistance look-out point with panoramic views of the entire town and came to a stop at a viewpoint at the top of the highest point of the mountain.

'Come on.' Jason pushed the blanket off his legs, eager to back-track and go look at the look out point which had caught his eye as they passed by. 'I want to get some photos, it's so beautiful up here,' he looked over at Isabella to see if she was happy to get out into the sleet and was pleased to see that she was already shuffling across the seat ready to accompany him. He jumped out of the carriage, his hand outstretched to help her down the steps which were slippery with sleet and mud.

Isabella, spotted that the steps looked slippery and took his hand gratefully and jumped down. Jason grinned widely at her, thinking it made a change to meet a girl who wasn't made up to within an inch of her life and was happy to join him in poking around in what was essentially a dark and dingy bunker.

The driver loudly instructed their party to be back in fifteen minutes, as the tourist train had a strict schedule to adhere to and went off in search of the nearest toilet.

Grinning at Isabella to get her attention, Jason jerked his head in the direction of her two friends. Isabella swivelled around and caught a glimpse of Carly slipping and sliding on the slushy ground, her hair was looking somewhat dishevelled with a mixture of sleet and wind. Mark had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist to stop her falling over in her, as they made their way to the cafeteria at the top of the mountain and by the looks of the grumpy expression on Carly's face, she was well and truly pissed off. Alex and Gary were oblivious to the comings and goings around them as they stood outside their carriage, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately, hardly noticing the awful weather.

Isabella felt her heart ache at the sight of the two of them, so obviously keen on each other that they were in a little world of their own. What she wouldn't give to feel that comfortable with a man. Would that ever happen? She wondered to herself and realised that the answer was probably no, given how fucked up she was.

'Ok?' Jason asked solicitously, noticing the pensive look on her face. He wished he could work out what was going on in her head and really get to know her. Every time he thought he was making some head-way with her, she seemed to suddenly close off again.

'Yeah.' Isabella replied quietly, her head bent down so she didn't have to look him in the eye.

'Want to talk about it?' Jason pressed, holding out his hand in an attempt to bridge the gulf which seemed to have sprung up between them.

'No.' Isabella shook her head, her eyes smarting with tears. 'You wouldn't want to hear it, Jay.' She made a big show of looking out at the view as they began to walk down the incline towards the look-out point.

'Try me?' he said in a soothing tone and gently squeezed her left hand through her gloves with his right one.

'Jay, I'm messed up. Why do you think I haven't had a proper boyfriend since I was seventeen?' she stopped abruptly, turning to look at him and gauge his reaction.

Jason quickly smothered the look of surprise which began to cross his face. 'You're choosy?' he said, in a feeble attempt at a joke. He wasn't quite sure what to say at her statement. Surely she couldn't be serious that she'd last had a boyfriend so long ago? What he really wanted to ask her was who was the person who'd damaged her so badly that she hadn't wanted any more relationships.

'Well, yeah. I am choosy,' she gave a timid smile. 'But that's not the reason. I really don't want to talk about it. Not to you, anyway.'

'Ok.' Jason said softly, feeling somewhat disappointed that she was shutting herself off from him yet again. Lacing his cold fingers through her gloved ones, he looked sideways at her earnestly. 'If you want to talk. I'll listen and I won't judge. After all, who am I to judge given the way I've behaved over the years?'

'Yeah. I heard.' Isabella held tightly to his hand as they began to resume walking down the hill. 'About your track record with women. You told me yourself last night,' she shot him a look as if to say she knew his type.

Jason pretended to wince and tried again to lighten the mood. 'That was harsh, Bella. Very harsh.' He wagged his finger at her and grimaced as if she'd hurt his feelings.

'But true, all the same. You're a tart and I'm frigid. A good pair we'd make eh?' Isabella laughed at the thought of how different their pasts had been.

Jason nodded in agreement. 'Ok. You got me there. I've been a tart in the past,' he deliberately ignored her disparaging remark about being frigid.

They reached the look out point and made their way through the overgrown nettles and long grass. The ground underfoot squelched as they walked and it was slippery as they picked their way around until they reached the front of the dilapidated building.

Isabella realised that Jason had been correct in his assumption that the view would be stunning. Far below, they could see the ship dwarfing the buildings all around it. People were scurrying around like ants around the ship, painting and cleaning the hull. The grey clouds hung low in the sky, a faint mist hovering below them, where the sleet hammered down incessantly. In the distance were five further islands, cloaked in mist which made up the prefecture of Alesund.

'It sure is beautiful...' Isabella breathed, as Jason busied himself snapping away at the view.

'Isn't it?' he murmered, taking yet another photo. 'Can I have one of you?' he pointed the camera in her direction.

'Why do you want one of me?' Isabella asked.

'To remember this day.' Jason replied simply. 'I've had a really nice time with you - even if you are a bit of a prickly character,' he pointed the camera in her direction before she could disagree with him. Before she could say any more he took a photo of her, smiling in satisfaction as he checked that it had come out correctly focussed.

'I hate having my photo taken.' Isabella complained, her mouth turning downwards.'It makes me feel self-conscious.'

'God forbid that you ever become famous then.' Jason joked, putting the lens cap onto his camera. 'You're actually very photogenic, Bella. You could nearly make a model - you've got the height and the looks.'

'Only, nearly?' Isabella teased, thinking that it was a nice compliment all the same that he'd paid her.

'Yep. Nearly.' Jason replied with a cheeky smile, holding his hand out to help her back up the slope in front of the look out point.

Isabella took hold of Jason's hand gratefully. The slope leading up towards the road was becoming more slippery with a combination of fallen leaves, nettles and sleet. There was a short but steep bank at the end of the slope leading up to the road. 'Hold on. I'll go up first and then help you.' Jason said, as he saw Isabella looking at it with uncertainty. Melted ice was washing over the bank and down onto the slope and it looked particularly treacherous.

Bounding easily over the bank, Jason stood on the edge of the road and reached both hands down towards Isabella to help her up. She shoved her gloves into her coat pocket, thinking it would be easier for him to grasp bare hands and put a hand into each of his larger ones.

'Ready? One, two, three!' Jason called out loudly, pulling her with ease up onto the road so that she was facing him, both hands still in his.

'Here. You've got a leaf in your hair.' Jason remarked, pulling a leaf out of Isabella's drenched hair which remarkably was still in it's top-knot and dropping it onto the road. 'Do you know how beautiful you are?' he murmered, brushing a tendril of hair away from her cheek which had escaped from her knot.

'Don't. I'm not.' Isabella whispered, looking downwards as an embarassed flush crept over her cheeks.

'You are.' Jason's voice was hoarse with emotion as he lifted her chin with his fore-finger, tilting her face up to look at him. 'Can I kiss you, Bella?' he asked softly as their eyes met. Her eyelashes were wet with ice sticking to them, like dew on the grass on an early spring morning and he didn't think he'd ever seen someone look so enchanting as she did at that moment.

She hesitated momentarily as his palm cradled the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. She knew in that moment that if she said yes it would change things forever between the two of them.

Lifting her lips upwards, she closed her eyes. 'Yes.. ,' she whispered softly, feeling the soft caress of his lips meeting hers. Isabella trembled slightly with desire, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time as their kiss deepened. She wound her arms around his waist as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and held on tightly as she realised it felt right. She couldn't explain why, but as they stood by the side of the road, lost in each other she didn't want the kiss to ever end.


	25. Chapter 25

It was Jason who broke their kiss first. 'Bella. We ought to make our way back to the train, or they'll go without us. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy walking all the way down the hill in this weather,' he remarked, realising regretfully that were running short of time. The sleet had at long last stopped, but it didn't mean he fancied the long walk down.

Isabella nodded in agreement, wondering whether she'd completely ruined things by letting him kiss her.

Jason took hold of her hand as they began to walk back up the hill in the direction of the train. 'Seeing as you didn't get to see me perform the other night will you come tomorrow night instead?' he asked her, his gaze sliding in her direction as they walked.

'That would be nice.' Isabella agreed, thinking it would be good to see him performing at long last.

'You promise you won't run out on me again?' he joked, squeezing her fingers gently.

'I promise. I want to see you and I'm sorry that I bolted like I did. It won't happen again.'

As they reached the train, nearly everyone was ready and waiting and the driver was just getting onboard to start the engine. Carly, Alex, Gary and Mark were sharing a carriage and Carly spotted Isabella and Jason walk up to the train in deep conversation. 'Look!' she stage-whispered in excitement. 'Bella's holding hands with Jason. I'd say they're more than friends, wouldn't you?'

'Maybe they're just holding hands because the road's slippery.' Alex replied nonchalantly, admiring Gary's backside as he clambered back into the train carriage.

'Maybe...' Carly trailed off, hoping that Alex was wrong. As she followed Alex into the carriage she glanced again at Jason and Isabella and was sure that Jason's glance lingered just a little too long on Isabella to be a mere friendly glance. She was sure he genuinely liked her.

Isabella climbed back into the back carriage, blissfully unaware that her friends were speculating on the nature of her and Jason's friendship. Lifting the blanket up, she smoothed it over their laps and settled into her seat.

Doors slammed tightly shut as everyone was finally aboard and the driver began his careful descent back down the hill. Isabella began to feel sleepy once the train had rounded the first few mountain bends. Her head lolled against Jason's shoulder as she fell asleep.

Jason looked down at Isabella's face as he realised she'd fallen asleep against him. Brushing, a stray hair away from her mouth he examined her face. She really was very pretty he thought to himself, once again as he reached under the blanket to hold her hand. He had a strange feeling that she was hiding some dark secret, correctly assuming that a man was involved somewhere along the line. The thought that someone had done something so bad to her that she hadn't had a boyfriend since she was seventeen made his heart ache for her.

Isabella woke up just as the train pulled up near where the ship was berthed. She was momentarily disorientated as she wondered where she was. Rubbing her eyes, she realised someone was holding her hand and realised that someone was Jason.

'Hi,' he said softly, as he realised she'd woken up. He continued holding her hand, his thumb stroking the top of it softly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held a woman's hand - it had to be Kaye he decided.

'Hi' Isabella replied, yawning discreetly. She didn't attempt to tug her hand out of his - it somehow felt right.

They got out and made their way back to the ship. 'Do you fancy joining me for dinner?' Jason asked. 'I've got the evening off and I'd really like to spend it with you if you're free.'

'Well um, I would imagine that Carly and Alex will be otherwise engaged with Gary and Mark. Can I check with them and then ring your cabin number?' Isabella suggested. She didn't want to simply abandon her friends and go for dinner with Jason - after all, it was supposed to be a last girly holiday together to celebrate their 30th birthdays and she didn't want to piss her friends off.

'Well, my suite's opposite yours, so once you've spoken to them how about popping over and let me know?' Jason said, his eyebrow raised questioningly at Isabella.

'Yeah. Good idea.' Isabella replied, thinking she would like to spend some more time with Jason. He was great company and very easy to talk to - she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt relaxed in a man's company.

Once they reached Isabella's suite, Jason gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek before walking across the corridor and letting himself into his own suite.

Closing the door behind her, confusion clouded Isabella's pretty features. The kiss Jason had given her was the type reserved for friends, not someone you had romantic ideas about. Maybe he'd decided after their kiss up the mountain that he only felt friendship towards her? She thought to herself, touching her cheek with her fingertips where he'd just kissed her.

Sauntering over to the kettle, Jason flicked it on, dropping a camomile tea-bag into the mug which he'd brought from home. Once he'd poured it, he slid the balcony door across and stepped out onto the balcony, nursing the mug in his hands to warm them from the biting cold. Gazing out unseeingly towards the jetty, he pondered on how he should play things with Isabella. He really liked her, but he knew that she wasn't his usual type and therefore he couldn't treat her in the casual manner he usually treated women. He knew that she wouldn't pursue him like other women, because she wasn't like that. She simply wasn't the type of girl who would drop her knickers in an effort to entice him. Conversely, he also knew that if he was too full on with her, she would run in the opposite direction. Heaving a deep sigh he took a sip of his tea, feeling the warmth begin to seep into his body. He had to admit that Isabella was a refreshing change from the last few women he'd met and she intrigued him.

An hour later he was dozing on his bed when he heard a light tap on his cabin door. Sliding sleepily off the bed he walked over to the door, grumbling under his breath at being woken up.

'Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?' Isabella apologised hurriedly, as she glimpsed his sleepy face as he threw open the cabin door.

'No. It's fine!' Jason waved away her concerns with a wave of his hand. 'Everything ok?'

'Yes. Carly and Alex are going for a meal with Gary and Mark. So if the offer still stands, I'd like to go out for a meal with you?' she looked uncertainly at him, hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

'Of course.' Jason's heart lifted at hearing her news. 'Do you fancy one of the speciality restaurants or would you feel more comfortable eating in the main dining room?' he asked her, his main thought being about what she would feel happier doing.

'Would you mind us going to one of speciality ones? It's just that I hate being stared at and discussed. Hopefully there's less likelihood of that in one of the smaller restaurants.' Isabella explained, thinking that the last thing she wanted was fans gawping at them and some of the more fanatical ones giving her filthy looks.

'No. That's fine with me. That's what I would rather do too.' Jason looked relieved that they were in agreement. 'Do you like Indian?'

'Yes.' Isabella nodded enthusiastically. 'It's one of my favourites - in fact I miss it when I'm working for months at a time. Cuba isn't exactly renowned for it's cuisine,' she grimaced at the thought of some of the so-called delicacies she'd been dished up in Cuban restaurants. If any nation knew how to ruin a perfectly good piece of plain fish, it was the Cubans.

'Shall we say 8pm?' Jason consulted his watch. 'That gives you just over an hour to get ready. Is that ok?' he looked at her mischeviously, his eyebrow arching. 'Not that I'm saying you need an hour. You'd look good in a paper bag.'

'I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.' Isabella laughed teasingly, knowing that he really meant it as a compliment. 'But yes, I'll be ready at 8pm. I'll just check whether I have a paper-bag which is dressy enough,' she joked, painting an expression on her face to pretend that she was feeling insulted.

Jason laughed in response to her teasing. 'I'll come and knock on your door just before 8pm if that's ok with you?'

'That would be lovely.' Isabella stepped backwards and made to turn away to hurry back to her cabin.

'Bella....' he called, willing her to turn around and look at him one last time.

'Yes?' she turned back to look at him, her curiosity piqued at the urgent tone in his voice.

Jason stood looking at her as if uncertain as to why he'd called her name. 'I look forward to it,' he said simply, holding out his hand to take hold of hers one last time. Catching hold of the tips of her fingers, he winked at her and took a step forward so they were looking straight at each other, Isabella's top half of her body still turned slightly in the opposite direction as if she was going to walk away.

'Me too.' She said, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of his vivid blue eyes burning intensely into hers. She fought down the overwhelming feeling that she wanted to kiss him again.

Jason dropped her hand and stepped back towards his cabin door. 'I'll be along in a while.' He said re-assuringly, turning away from her and entering his cabin without another backwards glance.

Isabella walked back to her cabin feeling confused. She'd felt another connection there, when he'd caught hold of the tips of her fingers. It wasn't just a physical attraction - though she was trying hard to ignore that. There was something more, something she couldn't put her finger on.

As Isabella walked back to her cabin, Jason hadn't moved very far since closing the door. He stood with his back resting against the cabin door. The back of his head rested against the cool exterior of the door and his hands were dug deep into the front pocket of his jeans as he stood contemplating how exactly he felt about Bella. She intrigued him. There was no doubting that he fancied her - a lot. But he also for the first time since Kaye wanted to get to know her as a person and he hoped to god he wouldn't mess things up.


	26. Chapter 26

Isabella banged impatiently on the bathroom door. 'Come on, Carly! How much longer are you going to be in there? I need to get ready!'

There was the sound of someone spraying a deodorant can, followed by the door being flung open. 'Ok. Ok.' Carly laughed, as she emerged from the steamy bathroom. She shook her head knowingly at her friend. 'Anyone would think you're looking forward to it!'

Isabella grinned self-consciously at her friend and sidled into the bathroom. She quickly washed her hair, smoothing conditioner down the length of her hair - her hair had a habit of frizzing if she forgot to condition it. Whilst she waited for the conditioner to do it's job, she shaved her legs and under her arms.

Once she was done, she went back into the bedroom where Alex and Carly were in a state of heightened excitement at their double date with Mark and Gary. Alex was nearly ready, her face immaculately made up and she was already dressed in a short, brightly patterned dress which showed her fantastic long legs off to their advantage.

Isabella rifled around in the walk-in wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She was completely unsure what to wear, having not been on a proper "date" for so long.

'Bella. Do you want me to straighten your hair for you?' Alex asked, eager to help her friend out.

'Um, yes please.' Isabella replied, pulling a skirt out of the wardrobe and holding against herself, as she stared critically at it in the wall mirror.

'You're not going to wear that, are you?' Carly asked, turning around from the vanity unit where she was carefully applying mascara.

'Well, I don't know.' Isabella replied, looking uncertainly at her reflection in the mirror. 'I can't decide what to wear.'

'You'll look like a school teacher if you wear that! I've got just the thing.' Carly stood up, pushing past Isabella and reaching into the section of the wardrobe where her clothes were. 'How about this?' She held up a beautiful strapless satin dress in midnight blue. It was completely plain, apart from a gathering of material which started at her waist and draped across to the opposite hip. It was classy and elegant and not too girly.

'It's lovely. Where did you get it?' Isabella breathed, picking up the hem and touching the soft material reverentially.

'My mum picked it up in the Coast sale a few weeks ago. She bought it for me, but it's not really my colour. By the time I got round to taking the dress back, they wouldn't give me a refund as the sale was over and I'd lost the receipt. I bought it along in case one of you wanted to borrow it,' she handed it over to Isabella and returned back to the dressing table to finish applying her make-up.

A few minutes later Isabella was dressed in the dress. It suited her to perfection, clinging to her curves in all the right places and finishing just on the knee. She stood in front of the mirror, feeling extremely self conscious and tugging at the strapless bodice. 'I'm not sure.....' she trailed off, looking unsure.

'What do you mean, you're not sure?' Alex gasped, an incredulous look on her face at Isabella's indecision. 'You look absolutely stunning! For someone who doesn't do dresses you sure look hot! Jason's eyes will fall out of his head when he sees you in that gorgeous little number. You're the same shoe size as me. I've just the pair of shoes to go with that.' Alex poked her head inside the wardrobe, looking for her favourite shoes.

'It's not too short or tight?' Isabella asked, still feeling unsure about wearing such a clingy dress.

'Bella. You have a figure most women would kill for. You should show it off. Instead, you cover it up in jeans and t-shirts. I bet Jason doesn't even suspect you possess a killer body like yours!' Alex butted in.

Isabella studiously ignored her friends comment about her figure. The thought of Jason thinking of her body in a sexual way made her feel slightly scared, but at the same time sent a frisson of excitement through her too. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before making up her mind and throwing caution to the wind. 'Ok. I'll wear it. It is a beautiful dress, I must admit.'

'Ok. Sit yourself down and I'll straighten your hair.' Alex said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Isabella did as she was told and sat down at the end of the bed whilst her friend busied herself with a pair of ceramic straighteners.

Half an hour later and Isabella was ready. She'd applied a light coat of foundation, made up her eyes with Alex's help, in warm hues of plum and pink and swept blusher across her cheeks. A slick of the palest pink lip gloss completed the look. Slipping her feet into a pair of silver, strappy Louboutin sandals with killer heels which Alex had lent her, she did a quick twirl in front of her friends. 'Do I look ok?'

'Stunning!'Alex sang out, looking at Carly, who nodded in agreement. 'Are you sure Jason will even recognise you?' Carly remarked, wishing her legs looked as good as Isabella's did.

There was a light tap at the door and Isabella's heart skipped a beat as she guessed it was Jason on the other side of the door and made her way over to open it.

Jason's face lit up and his eyes nearly fell out of his head as he saw how pretty she looked, as the cabin door opened. 'Wow! You look beautiful!' he exclaimed, staring at her as if he'd seen her for the first time.

Isabella blushed a bright, beetroot red in embarassment and thanked him quietly. 'I'm off out now!' she called to her two friends, who were still getting ready inside the cabin and softly closed the door behind her.

Jason held his hand out to Isabella and they walked to Sindhu, the Indian restaurant in companionable silence. There were a few people already seated when they arrived, but the restaurant was an oasis of calm. As they arrived, the head waiter came over ready to direct them to their table.

'Mr Orange?' he asked, his eyebrow raised as he recognised his face from the numerous posters dotted around the ship.

'Yes.' Jason replied, gazing appreciatively around the room. It was exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd booked the table. He'd wanted somewhere quiet, without interruptions from autograph hunters or fans. Everyone seated looked to be part of a couple and he was relieved to see that no-one had taken any notice as they'd walked in the restaurant.

'This way...' the waiter gestured with his hand for them to follow him and made his way over to a table for 2 by the window. 'Is this ok?' he waited patiently for Jason's agreement that the table was suitable.

'Thanks. It's just what I wanted.' Jason nodded in agreement, pleased with the waiter's choice. He'd specified that he wanted a quiet table with a view of the sea when he rang to book, and that's exactly what they'd been given.

The waiter disappeared to get their drinks after he'd got them seated and Jason glanced at Isabella appreciatively. 'You look stunning, Bella. Absolutely beautiful. Your hair suits you like that.'

Isabella made a show of putting her linen napkin in her lap, smoothing it down as she did so - that way she didn't have to look him in the eye. She felt disconcerted at his flattery and wasn't used to being complimented on her looks. 'Thank you,' she replied quietly and smiled the tiniest smile at him as she looked up. He was studying her intently as their eyes met.

'You don't like compliments, do you?' he asked her, his head cocked to one side as he continued to study her. 'Why?'

'I just don't.' Isabella muttered, looking away gratefully as the waiter re-appeared with a silver bucket and bottle of champagne. Another waiter appeared with a menu, handing them both one before disappearing away again.

'He'll be back momentarily to take your orders,' the wine waiter said, expertly popping the cork and pouring them each a frothy glass of champagne.

Jason held up his champagne glass to Lexi. 'Cheers! Thank you for joining me tonight.'

'Cheers!' Isabella repeated, clinking her glass with his. 'You'd have been a billy no-mates if I hadn't joined you.' Isabella teased, opening up the menu and grinning at him.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jason made a show of pretending to be hurt, his bottom lip pouting as he did so.

'Well, seeing as two of your mates are with two of mine and no doubt Howard's with his family, you'd have been all alone at the table.'

'Hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it, it was a good idea I asked you eh?' Jason teased back. 'If not you'd have been sat at your table without your mates too. So, what are you having?' he nodded his head towards her open menu which she was rapidly scanning, trying to decide what to have as it all sounded delicious.

'Ermm, I don't think I'll have a starter. I'm going to have the Sea Bass with garlic mash and coconut sauce. What about you?'

'I shouldn't really have a starter, but sod it. I'm going to have the crisp roast chicken salad followed by the same as you.' Jason replied, putting his menu down on the table and taking a sip of his drink. 'So, how long are you back from Cuba? Or is it straight back once you get home?'

'I've got just over another week when I get back from here and then it's back to Cuba,' she looked slightly mournful at the thought of going back to Cuba. She couldn't explain why she felt like she did. It was almost as if by talking about the end of the holiday, it also signified the end of their friendship. 'What about you? Is it back to the recording studio when you've finished on here?' she artfully changed the subject, deflecting the attention back to him.

'Gaz has his next stint on X Factor and then it's back to the studio. So I reckon I've got around six months to do my own thing.'

'And what will you do with your time?' Isabella asked, looking up and smiling at the waiter as he re-appeared with Jason's starter.

Jason shrugged and picked his fork up. 'Don't tell Gaz, but I'm going to try my hand at writing some songs. You never know, they might be good enough for the next album,' he put a forkful of the salad into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 'And at some point I'd like to go on a nice holiday. This doesn't exactly count, given that it's a working holiday really. Know anywhere nice I could go? I hear Cuba's nice,' he winked at her flirtatiously and dug his fork back into the bowl. 'Want some?'

Isabella nodded, opening her mouth to accept a forkful of salad. It was delicious - an explosion of exquisite taste sensations bursting in her mouth as she chewed. 'Wow! That's good.' she murmered, swallowing the food.

Jason smiled and slid the bowl into the middle of the table. 'Wanna share?' he grinned at her, guessing that she would want to share.

'Are you sure?' Isabella immediately picked up her fork without much need of persuasion.

'I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it.' Jason replied, rummaging through his trouser pockets until he located his mobile. He'd just felt it vibrate to indicate he'd just received a text. 'Ah, we must be entering the Fjords,' he mused out loud, as he saw that he'd in fact received three texts in quick succession.

'How do you know that?' Isabella asked, as she wondered how he knew.

'Well, when we're out at sea there's no phone signal,' he tapped his password into the phone to see who'd texted him. 'Sorry, do you mind?' he asked, waiting for her to nod that she didn't mind him checking his texts. When she nodded, he continued talking, his finger tapping on the first text to open it at the same time. 'There was a signal in Alesund, but then we were back out at sea the signal disappeared again, so that's why these have all come at once.'

'Ah, I get it now. A bit like when I go to the Cayo's in Cuba? The signal isn't great, so I often don't get my texts straight away if I'm there,' she said, referring to the unspoilt beach area where she'd had a break a few months earlier.

'Yep. Exactly, ' he put his fork down and opened the first message. It was from Heidi:

"JAY, WHEN YOU BACK? MISS YOU AND WONDERED IF U WANT TO COME FOR DINNER AT MINE WHEN YR BACK? H XX"

Jason looked up guiltily. It felt kind of wrong to be reading texts from the last person he'd slept with before the trip, whilst he was out with Isabella.

Isabella was busy concentrating on demolishing the salad which they were supposed to be sharing - not that it looked like she was going to be sharing it, because she'd sneakily moved it closer to her side of the table, he noticed.

Jason deleted the first text and opened the second one, which looked like it had been sent a few hours later:

"JAY. DID U NOT GET MY LAST TEXT??? CAN WE MEET UP ON YR RETURN? LET ME KNOW WHEN'S GOOD 4 U & MAYBE WE CD SPEND THE EVENING IN BED CATCHING UP?"

Jason felt his dick instantly harden at the thought of Heidi and an evening in bed with her. He looked up at Isabella guiltily again, wondering whether his face was giving away the content of the texts. He immediately felt like a complete shit for even thinking of Heidi and being in bed with her, when he was in Isabella's company. His dick might have no conscience, but he decided he did and much as Heidi's offer was tempting, it didn't hold the allure that it would have done a few weeks ago. He quickly opened the third text which was again from Heidi and had been sent very late the day before, after the other two:

"JAY. REALLY NEED TO SEE U WHEN U GET HOME. NEED TO SPEAK TO U. HEIDI X"

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he pushed his chair back and stood up. 'I'll be back in a mo. Just nipping to the loo.'

Isabella stared after him as he made his way over to the Gents. She wondered who the texts were from, because the atmosphere had suddenly changed and he almost looked guilty.

Once Jason got into the Gents he quickly sent Heidi a text:

"WILL SPEAK TO U WHEN I GET BACK IN A FEW DAYS. WILL BE IN TOUCH. J."

He then deleted the remainder of Heidi's messages, before deleting everything in his trash for good measure. He knew he really liked Isabella and even if their relationship went no further than a few kisses, what it had shown him is that he needed to change his ways and dealing with Heidi was the first thing he needed to deal with on his return. He needed to get his shit together and grow up he decided, switching off the phone and going back out to the restaurant.


	27. Chapter 27

'You took your time...' Isabella remarked as Jason returned back to the table and sat back down opposite her with an apologetic smile.

'Oh, um I got a text from a friend.' Jason replied. He didn't feel he could lie outright to her, it didn't feel right.'You know what it's like when you get close to dry land. All these texts suddenly start arriving.'

'Err right, I see...' Isabella replied, not really understanding what it was like, because nobody had texted her since she'd got on the ship

Their main course arrived and there was silence for a few moments whilst they ate. 'So who texted you?' Isabella was curious as to who had texted him, because it had changed the easy atmosphere between them so suddenly.

'Oh, um a girl I used to see,' Jason replied, looking somewhat flustered. He supposed he could call her an ex girlfriend - he didn't really know how to describe Heidi. She was simply there whenever he fancied a quick shag.

'Was she your girlfriend?' Isabella asked, thinking that Jason was behaving evasively.

'Um sort of...' Jason tried and failed to look Isabella in the eye. He felt embarassed that Isabella was so astute and didn't want to lie to her.

Isabella took a bite of her fish and chewed thoughtfully, before pointing her fork at him. 'Am I right in thinking she was a friend with benefits?' she asked him, her head cocked to one side as she studied him for a reaction. She was rewarded with a reaction as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

'Yes. I guess you could call her that,' he said quietly, putting his fork down and pushing his plate away. The food was delicious, but he suddenly didn't feel hungry. He actually felt sick at how his relationship with Heidi looked to a bystander.

Isabella felt a spark of jealousy run through her. She knew it was inexplicable why she should feel jealous that Jason had what amounted to a fuck-buddy for whenever he fancied a meaningless shag. 'That's nice...' she murmered, thinking it was anything but nice. She knew she was being irrational, but she had felt that her and Jason may have been at the beginning of something special and now Heidi's text had well and truly pissed all over that.

'I'm not seeing her any longer, Bella. I've changed.' Jason said, hoping that Isabella believed him. He really liked her and didn't want things ruined, before they'd even had a proper chance to get to know each other.

'Does she know that?' Isabella asked, hating herself for sounding like a whinging, jealous girlfriend.

'Of course!' Jason replied quickly. He instantly decided that as soon as he got back to England it was the first thing he was going to do. He was going to tell Heidi that their little "relationship" needed to come to an end. He wasn't sure how much she'd invested emotionally into their sex and hoped that she had been seeing it in the same light as he had - meaningless sex with no ties. He reached across the table and looped his fingers through Isabella's, looking at her beseechingly. 'Bella, it's like I said - I've changed and I'd really like to prove to you that I have.'

Isabella looked into his eyes and for some reason believed what he was saying. He sounded so convincing and she was sure he was telling her the truth. She stroked his fingers with the pad of the thumb, her eyes widening with surprise as he lifted his hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing her fingers one by one.

'Bella. Can we start again and pretend this conversation about Heidi never took place? I want to get to know you and I swear there's no other woman on the scene.'

Isabella nodded, taking a shuddery breath as she felt Jason's soft mouth kiss her fingertips lightly.

The waiter re-appeared and looked at them both, a worried look on his face. 'Was it not ok?' he asked, noting their half eaten meals.

'No, it was fine.' Isabella re-assured him. 'I'm just full from the starter,' she smiled up at him as he removed the plate from in front of her.

'Do you want a coffee?' Jason asked her.

'No. How about we go for a walk? Isabella suggested. Despite the fact that the restaurant was half full, she wanted to be out in the open air. She wanted to feel the air in her lungs and be away from the artificial lighting and air conditioning of the ship.

Jason drained his champagne flute and stood up, his hand held out for Isabella to take. She looked at him momentarily as if weighing up whether she should hold his hand, before placing it in his and they walked out of the restaurant together.

'Where do you want to go?' he asked her, wondering if she was going to be warm enough in just her dress.

'How about up to Lido deck and we'll take a walk along the outside of the ship?' Isabella suggested, thinking that they could always head towards the Terrace bar if they fancied a drink.

'Do you want to get your jacket first?'

'No, I'm fine. Besides, if I get cold you can lend me your jacket, seeing as you're a gentleman.' Isabella teased him.

They began walking along the deck. The sun had set and it was nearly dark as the red and green lights indicating the beginning of the Fjords twinkled on and off - it was these lights which the captain used to steer the ship in the right direction and they helped ships to avoid hitting the cliff-sides, which loomed over the Fjords.

'See how those lights indicate to the captain the way to go?' Jason pointed with his fingers as the ship slowed and altered it's course slightly to fit between the narrow channel between the two blinking lights.

They stopped walking and leant against the rail to watch the ship carefully manoeuvre between the two lights. Isabella stood with her hands on the railing, fascinated with the journey the ship was taking. The looming cliffs at the entrance of the Fjord dwarfed the huge ship and she could hear the rushing sound of a waterfall gushing down the side of the cliff.

Jason let go of Isabella's hand and moved to stand behind her, his arms looping around her stomach to draw her into the warmth of his body as he saw her shiver slightly. 'You cold?' he asked her, whispering the question into her ear.

'A bit,' she replied, fighting back the urge to turn her head and kiss him. He smelt gorgeous and she felt safe with his arms around her.

'Do you want my jacket?' He asked, smiling at her obstinacy in not wanting to go back and get her own coat.

'Oh, I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on you, Jason.' She assured him. 'We can go inside in a minute and get a drink if you want.'

'If you're warm enough I'm happy to stay out here on deck.' Jason said, tightening his hold on her in an attempt to keep her warm. He rested his chin on her shoulder as the fjord widened and the ship straightened it's course to sail down into it. 'We can't be too far from Skjolden,' he remarked, seeing the twinkling lights in the distance.

'Yeah. What are you doing when you get there?' Isabella asked him.

'Um dunno. I think we have to rehearse for tomorrow night's show at some point in the morning. If I have some free time do you want to go for a walk in the afternoon? I don't think there's much to do by the sounds of things or do you fancy going swimming maybe?' he replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'How about we see what the weather's like?' Isabella suggested, smiling up at him. His mouth was just inches from hers as he continued to rest his chin on her shoulder. She wanted him to kiss her.

She angled her head towards his and looked him straight in the eye. 'Jason. Will you kiss me?' she whispered softly, turning around so she was facing him.

Jason lifted his hand and stroked her softly on the cheek. 'Bella, you look so beautiful tonight. I've been wanting to kiss you all night.' Their lips met and as Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as their kiss deepened and their tongues entwined. His other hand cradled her neck as her back pressed against the metal railing on the ship.

Isabella was enjoying their kiss immensely and felt safe in his arms as he wrapped them tighter around her. She melted into his body feeling something she hadn't felt in years. She realised she felt aroused by his kisses and didn't want them to end.

Jason felt Isabella relax into his arms as they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing together and he gave himself up to the moment and pulled her closer to him, so their bodies were touching. He was suddenly brought back down to earth by Isabella suddenly pushing him away from her. 'No! Stop! I can't do this!'

'But it was great. What did I do wrong?' Jason looked at her in utter confusion. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had rejected him like this.

Isabella was breathing wildly, her eyes looking panicked. She'd felt him becoming aroused by their kisses, the unmistakeable feeling of an erection pressing against her and it sent a momentary thread of panic through her. The last person who she'd allowed to become close to her had fucked up her life good and proper.

Jason stared at her, comprehension suddenly dawning across his face. 'Bella. Did someone do something to you in the past to hurt you? You can tell me,' he took hold of her, folding her in his arms and resting his chin on her dark hair. He kissed her softly on top of her head as he felt her heart beating erratically against him.

Isabella nodded her head just a touch. 'Yes.' She whispered quietly in the darkness.'

'Do you trust me?' Jason asked her gently, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair.

'Yes,' she relaxed at his soothing stroking of her hair and almost sagged against him.

'So how about you tell me?' he suggested, smiling softly down at her as he felt her head nod against almost imperceptibly against his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

Do you mind if we go somewhere private and sit down? This seems a bit public out here by the railings.' Isabella looked at Jason and waited for his response.

'Yeah, how about the bar upfront on this deck? It tends to be quiet at night. Or we could go where we were last night?' Jason suggested. 'It's a bit warmer there.'

Isabella nodded. 'Yeah, there would be better. I'd prefer to go there.'

They made their way to The Retreat, Jason holding Isabella's hand all the way. When they arrived at the bar, they sat in the same seats they'd sat in the previous night and without prompting Jason put his jacket around Isabella's shoulders. 'Coffee?' he asked, as he saw the waiter hovering around nearby. Isabella nodded and so Jason called him over, ordering two cappuccinos. 'Wait until he's back - you don't want to be interrupted,' he suggested, sitting back in the seat and checking discreetly around that no-one was in there with them who could overhear their conversation. The waiter was back five minutes later with their cappuccinos, putting them down in front of them and then stood back slightly as he waited for Jason to sign the bill with a flourish.

'I could have paid!' Isabella said, as Jason handed the signed slip back to the waiter with a grateful smile of thanks.

'No. My treat. Now, do you want to start at the beginning?'

'Isabella nodded, not sure if she really wanted to talk about it again so soon after telling Louise. She looked in Jason's eyes and all she could see was someone who looked like he wasn't about to judge her and was only looking at her with compassion in his eyes.

'His name was Carl.' She started, haltingly at first. 'He was a work colleague of my dad's and he took me to V Festival when I was 16 years old - my dad dropped out at the last minute. So he offered to take my dad's place. We went with my friends and Carly's dad.'

'Ok.' Jason said, wondering just where this was leading. He took a sip of his coffee and shifted slightly on the sofa to look at her. 'Were you ok with him going instead?'

Isabella shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. 'I guess....,' she hesitated momentarily, wondering whether to tell Jason exactly how she'd felt or whether to lie to make herself look better. She looked into his eyes and decided there and then that she needed to tell him the complete version warts and all. She suddenly had a feeling that he might be the key to a happy future and he needed to know everything. 'Promise me you'll not think badly of me?' she asked, her voice wavering.

'Bella. After the life I've led, I'm not easily shocked. Honestly,' he took her hand in his and smiled encouragingly at her.

'I was excited to be honest. He was handsome, charismatic and flirtatious and when he kissed me I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.'

'And how old was he?' Jason asked, pretty sure he knew the answer before Isabella answered him, and that he was probably a heck of a lot older than she had been.

'He was twenty-nine,' she took a sip of her cappuccino, playing for time as she decided where exactly to start. 'There was some kissing involved, but that was as far as it went during the concert. At the end of the concert it started to rain and I got soaked. We walked back to the van - the plan had been for me and my friends to sleep together and Carl and my friend's dad were supposed to be sleeping together in the tent. Except it didn't end up being like that. When we got back, my friends weren't there so I got into the back of the van and Carl said he would sleep in the front,' she hesitated, her eyes closing momentarily and she sighed as if she didn't want to relive what happened next.

'And?' Jason asked gently, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest or not.

'And he crept in the back of the van and got in my bed with me. He asked me if I was cold, which I was because I couldn't get dry and he said he was cold too. But it went a lot further than I was expecting. I'm not saying that I was entirely innocent in this, but he took my virginity.'

'And you consented?' Jason asked her, thinking it didn't sound very much like she'd had much of a choice in the matter.

'Well yes. He worded things to make me think it was what I should be doing with him if I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I hated every minute of it the first time,' she visibly shuddered as she reflected back to that night and she could still almost feel the weight of him on her as he'd roughly shoved himself into her the first time.

'But that's awful!' Jason's face was visibly shocked at what she was saying. 'He obviously knew what he was doing to make you sleep with him that night.'

'Yes. Now I think about it, I think it was his plan all along. Flatter me a little bit, give me lots of attention, get me a bit drunk and then talk me into bed. Like all girls that age I desperately wanted a boyfriend and I thought it would impress my friends if mine was a lot older,' she said, her voice sounding very timid in the silent expanse of the bar.

'And it worked, didn't it? The flattery and attention, I mean.' Jason asked softly, handing her a handkerchief as she sniffed loudly to try and keep the tears at bay. 'You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. But I promise if you want to tell me, it goes no further,' he moved closer to her on the sofa and put his arms around her shoulders.

Isabella blew her nose and heaved a sigh. She moved so that her head lay against his arm and turned so that she was looking at him. 'That was the start of it - the night we slept together at the concert. He then kept me dangling for a few weeks, so I didn't know where I stood. He waited until my parents went away for the weekend and that's when things really got heavy. He knew just what buttons to press, and me being young and innocent made it even easier for him to do that. I must have been like an open book to him. Before I knew what was happening things began to spiral out of control and he'd reeled me in so I couldn't seem to get out of the relationship. I thought I loved him and I was infatuated with him, even though I knew in my heart of hearts that he didn't love me - in fact, I think he probably despised me and was using me. I think it flattered his ego to be able to pull someone younger than himself and he was very good at mind games with me.'

'So how long did it go on for?' Jason asked, his fingers stroking her shoulder in small circles as his arm lay still along the back of her neck.

'On and off a few months - until I got pregnant.' Isabella said simply.

'So you were pregnant at seventeen?' Jason looked at Isabella, his expression aghast at the thought of her being so young and in that position.

'I was.'

'And what happened to the baby?' Jason asked, thinking she hadn't mentioned a kid back home anywhere.

'It's a long story. Basically the top and bottom of it is that Carl began to hit me that first weekend when my parents were away. It just continued after that and he got hooked more and more on coke and he got more violent every time I saw him. He'd fly into these rages and beat me - he was clever in making sure he never hit my face. When I realised I was pregnant I tried to ring him and a woman answered the phone, who turned out to be his wife. She laughed at me and the next thing I know Carl had turned up at the house. I told him I was pregnant and the next thing I knew he was beating me and kicking me. I lost the baby that night,' she wiped her eyes and then looked nervously up at Jason to see whether he was looking at her with disgust. All she could see was compassion in his eyes. His reaction towards her hadn't changed.

'So did you tell your parents?' he asked her, wondering how the hell a girl aged seventeen could handle that all alone, without telling a soul.

'No. I was too frightened that they'd be ashamed of me. Carl said they'd never believe that he would be interested in a girl my age, let alone getting one pregnant.'

'And you believed him?' Jason asked softly, correctly guessing that she'd taken his word as gospel.

Isabella simply nodded. 'The only other person who knows all this is Louise - Howard's wife. She ran after me when I ran out of your performance. I haven't been able to tell anyone else.'

'God Bella, I don't know how you coped with all that without telling anyone!' he folded her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him, without a thought that she might push him away. He realised it explained the strange way she'd behaved towards him - one minute friendly and the next stand off-ish, when things became too intense.

'By escaping from everything which reminded me of him I guess.' Isabella replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and drawing comfort from him. 'That's why I went to work abroad - that way I never had to worry about reminders of our relationship, or worse still, bumping into Carl.'

'And do you know where he is now?' Jason asked, thinking that if he'd been Isabella's father he'd have wanted to beat him to within an inch of his life if she'd told him.

'He moved away from the area with his wife not long after. I have a feeling that she probably insisted on it in case I turned up on their door-step. We've not heard a thing ever since.'

'Thank God for small mercies eh?' Jason murmered, thinking that Carl sounded like he'd escaped very lightly out of the entire episode.

Isabella smiled a tiny smile at him. 'Thank you for listening and not judging.'

'Who am I to judge? I'm glad you felt that you can trust me enough to tell me.' Jason replied, returning her smile. 'I just feel sorry that it's continued to affect you all these years later.'

Isabella snuggled closer to him. 'I'm hoping this is the start of me starting to accept what happened and not blame myself any more.' She felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders and the thought of being in England long-term no longer filled her with dread.

'Bella, you have nothing to blame yourself for. As I see it, Carl took advantage of you.'

'Thank you Jay. I really appreciate you saying that.'

'But it's true!' he rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair thoughtfully as he imagined her aged seventeen, pregnant and extremely frightened. 'Anytime you want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. Even when we leave.'

'Even when we leave this ship?' Isabella asked, incredulity in her voice at his suggestion.

'Yeah, why not? I like you Bella - you're a nice girl and I enjoy your company.' He replied.

'That's really kind of you.' Isabella replied. The thought that he maybe wanted to see her after the cruise gladdened her heart, though she wondered in what capacity he meant that he'd like to see her again. She felt a little disappointed that he'd just said a shoulder to cry on. Did that mean he just wanted to be friends? She asked herself in confusion. Had what she'd just told him meant that he now saw her in a different light?

'Good. That's settled then,' he replied, dropping a kiss on top of her head. 'So, will you come see us perform tomorrow night?'

Isabella nodded in agreement. 'Yes. That would be nice.'

'And we'll still meet up tomorrow before-hand?'

'Of course.'

'Good!' he yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. 'Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin? I don't know about you, but I'm knackered.'

'Mmmm. Yes please.' Isabella stood up and smoothed her dress down to ease out the creases.

Jason stood up and held his hand out to take hers. Once they reached her cabin he took both her hands in his and faced her. 'Thank you for trusting me tonight, Bella.' Stepping forward he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips as she turned her face up to look at him, his palm cradling against her cheek. 'This doesn't change how I feel about you.'

'Thank you.' Isabella stood on tip-toes and pulled his face towards hers to kiss him gently. 'That means a lot.'

Jason turned away from her and walked towards his cabin, a small smile on his face as he touched his lips with his fingertips as if to imprint her kiss onto them. What he'd said was true - he still liked her. He just knew he needed to tread carefully so he didn't scare her off.


	29. Chapter 29

When Isabella woke in the morning she saw a folded piece of paper addressed with her name had been slipped under the door at some point during the night or early that morning. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she smoothed the paper out and read the note from Jason:

Doing rehearsals and a sound-check this morning. The ship calls into Skjolden at 1pm. How about we meet outside the ship when we dock? Maybe we could go for a walk and a picnic? If that's not OK with you, leave me a message at the Pursers deck. JX

Isabella smiled gently to herself, thinking she'd like to spend more time in Jay's company. She found him fascinating to talk to and it was easy to forget that he was a member of one of the most famous and recognisable groups in the UK. The thing she couldn't understand was why he would choose to spend his time with someone as boring and normal as her?

Both Carly and Alex were full of their night out with Mark and Gary as they ate breakfast in the buffet restaurant. 'He's just so smiley and adorable...' Carly trailed off as she thought back to the previous night and the time she'd spent with Mark.

'And Gary's such a gentleman...' Alex trailed off in response. 'He kissed me too and he's the most amazing kisser.' Her eyes glazed over as she thought back to when the two couples had split up after dinner and her and Gary had gone for a walk to the very top of the ship. They'd ended up kissing and cuddling until Alex had been nearly breathless with wanting him to suggest they take things further.

'So, are you seeing them again?' Isabella put a forkful of American pancake in her mouth and chewed throughtfully.

Both girls nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah, I think the lads are getting the three of us front row seats for tonights performance.' Alex beamed widely as she took a slurp of her strawberry and cherry breakfast smoothie. 'I hear Jay is really struck on you, according to Gaz.'

'No. We're just friends.' Isabella assured them both, the tiniest thread of happiness running through her at her friend's news.

'Does he see it like that?' Carly asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 'After all, he kissed you yesterday didn't he? You can see by the way his gaze lingers on you that he thinks of you as more than friends, Bella. Just don't string him along if you have no intentions of taking things further with him. Unless, you're going to go the meaningless mind-blowing shag route and get it out of both of your systems.. ,' she raised her eyebrow knowingly at Alex and sniggered at Isabella's red face.

'I'm not into meaningless shags!' Isabella snapped, her face glowing hotly as she tried to get the vision of her and Jason in bed together out of her head and failing badly.

'No, you're not into shags full stop, are you?' Alex muttered, draining her glass and pushing it away from her.

Isabella's face reddened and she was momentarily flummoxed as to what to say. She stopped eating her pancake, which a minute ago had tasted delicious and had by now turned into what felt like cardboard in her mouth and pushed her plate away from her.

'Alex, I think you've said enough!' Carly said warningly. She realised they'd hit a raw nerve with their jokes and felt like a complete shit for embarassing her. 'It's none of our business what you get up to Bella and I'm sorry for teasing you.'

'It's fine. I don't really want to talk about it. I'm just not wanting a full-on relationship with someone. Jay knows that and is cool with it. So we'll just go with the flow and see where it takes us.' Isabella replied, with a nonchalant shrug.

'Well, if you're both cool with that, then that's fine.' Carly re-assured her, thinking that maybe Isabella was being sensible given Jason's reputation with women.

'Huh! Wouldn't catch me "going with flow and seeing where it takes us", Alex smirked at them both, her fingers emphasising the sentence which Isabella had used. 'If Gary asks I'd be straight under the sheets with him. If he's as good in bed as he is a kisser, then I'm in for a treat.'

Carly cocked her head in Alex's direction. 'What's she like?' she grinned knowingly at Isabella.

'A woman on a mission to get inside Gary's pants, is what I am.' Alex grinned back and stuck her tongue out at her two friends jokingly.

They finished their breakfast and decided to go up on deck to The Retreat for the morning. They'd decided to swim off their breakfasts in the Adult only pool and then Isabella was going to have her eyebrows threaded - something which she'd never heard of before, but that her friends said was great for thinning her eyebrows. Carly and Alex were both going to have a cut and blow-dry, ready for the show that night.

At just after 12pm they headed up to the Lido Deck to admire the view as the ship slowly steamed towards the tiny port of Skjolden. The narrow fjord gradually widened as the hamlet came into view - a tiny row of typically Norwegian white timber-framed buildings strung along like pearls along the waters edge. To the side of the buildings was a minute concrete jetty, along with the harbour-master's house which was painted a dark burgundy, complete with a grass roof so that it blended into the landscape.

The ship slowed almost to a stop as it neared the waters edge and there was a judder as the anchor was dropped and the ship swung slowly around until it was berthed alongside the jetty, almost half of the huge ship still sticking out far into the fjord due to it's size.

As the engines came to a stop, a small crowd gathered next to the harbour-master's house. The jetty had only been built a couple of years before and the Azura was by far the largest ship to have called into Skjolden and a lot of the locals wanted to catch a glimpse of P&O's newest ship. In the garden of the harbour-master's house a Border Collie barked in annoyance at the huge ship, which had by now completely obliterated all of the sunlight which he'd been snoozing in and it had rudely interrupted his sleep.

Isabella consulted her watch. 'Shall we head down to the exit? It's a quarter to one and Jay said to meet him at one pm.'

'Anyone would think you're keen to see lover-boy again.' Alex said teasingly as she raised her eyebrows at Carly and rolled her eyes at her friend's haste.

'I just don't want to be late, that's all.' Isabella snapped, instantly feeling guilty when she realised by Alex's slightly hurt expression that she'd been joking. 'Are you seeing Gary and Mark?' she asked, attempting to quickly smooth things out before Alex came back with a smart reply. She knew she was being touchy about Jay and the nature of their relationship.

'I'm going out on a boat trip around the bay with Mark.' Carly replied.

'And Gary's arranged for a car to meet us. We're off out for lunch date up in the mountains.' Alex replied, grinning a broad smile at the thought of having Gary all to herself away from the rest of the band and her friends.

They headed down to the exit and queued patiently to show their sea passes. As they left the ship Jason, Mark and Gary were already waiting by the jetty for the girls. A smart black Mercedes Coupe was parked up alongside, it's engine purring softly ready to take Gary and Alex out for their date together.

'I'll see you later.' Alex said, hurrying over to Gary and leaving Carly and Isabella trailing in her wake. 'Enjoy yourselves!' she threw over her shoulder, with a small wave in their direction.

Jason's face lit up as he saw Isabella walking towards him. 'Hello you!' he said, taking her hand in his. 'You look pretty.'

'Thanks.' Isabella said shyly, wondering how he could think her linen dress and sandal outfit looked pretty. She'd found the dress in her mum's Next Directory just before they'd left for the holiday. It was a simple shift style in a deep blue colour, with intricate latticework at the neckline. She'd teamed it with pretty sandals and just a light touch of make-up.

'I thought we'd go for a walk and then head up behind the village. There's a waterfall up there and we could have a picnic beside it.' Jason suggested, nodding towards the picnic in a basket which the pursers desk had kindly arranged for the two of them.

'Yeah. Sounds like a plan.' Isabella slid her glance across in Jason's direction and smiled at him warmly.

Jason grinned back, feeling momentarily surprised at how relaxed she seemed. It was almost as if talking to him about her teenage experience with Carl had forged an unspoken bond between them and he was pleased.

They made their way along the shoreline towards the main village, stopping every now and then so they could take photos. The tiny village lay in a small valley surrounded by steep mountains, tumbling waterfalls punctuating the jagged rocks.

The road narrowed and they crossed a wooden bridge over a river which flowed into the fjord. Jason hesitated momentarily as he tried to work out which direction to take next. One of the staff on the Pursers Desk had suggested the waterfall to him, saying he'd found it by accident and it was an excellent picnic spot. He'd recited directions to Jason in thickly accented English and Jason hadn't thought to write down the directions.

'I think we take a right here. Up the hill.' Jason murmered, sure that was what he'd been told.

'Well if we get lost I bet those no shortage of pretty spots instead.' Lexi mused, thinking it was one of the prettiest places she'd ever set eyes on.

'Yeah. You're right, but I hear this is a really lovely place.' Jason shifted the picnic basket and took her hand more tightly in his as the road started to steepen as they left the last of the village houses behind them.

They continued to walk in companionable silence for another ten minutes, the road having steepened further, before levelling back out onto another plateau above the village.

'I can hear water.' Isabella remarked, angling her head to one side as she heard the unmistakeable sound of gushing water.

Jason nodded as they walked through a clump of trees, eventually arriving at a clearing covered in a thick carpet of grass strewn with clover and buttercups. The clearing was overlooked by a waterfall which tumbled into a large pool of water. The only sound apart from the waterfall was the calming sound of birdsong in the trees.

'Wow! This is beautiful...' Isabella trailed off, as she let go of Jason's hand and turned slowly around to admire the view.

'It is.' Jason nodded in agreement. ' Do you want to sit close to the water?'

'Yeah. I can't believe we're the only people here.' Isabella remarked, watching as Jason opened the basket and shook out a brightly patterned blanket, laying it onto the grass and setting the basket down on the edge of it to stop it from blowing away in the gentle summer breeze.

'I reckon all the people on the ship are either off on trips or haven't made it up as far as here.' Jason replied, secretly pleased that no-one else was up there. 'Are you hungry?'

Isabella nodded, realising she was starving. She sat down next to Jason on the blanket and watched as he took out a large tub of green salad, cold Spanish omelette, goats cheese and French bread along with plates and cutlery. There was also a flask containing iced tea and bottles of sparkling water.

Half an hour later they'd finished their lunch and Jason had packed everything back into the basket. Isabella yawned sleepily and lay back onto the blanket, propping herself up on her elbows. 'Thanks for bringing me here. It's idyllic.'

'Isn't it?' Jason replied, shuffling alongside Isabella on the blanket and flopping down on his back next to her. 'Look, there's hardly a cloud in the sky,' he pointed up towards the cobalt blue sky, his hand then moving down between the two of them as Isabella lay back onto the blanket next to him to gaze into the sky. A tiny puff of cloud moved slowly across the sky, barely discernable to the naked eye.

Jason took Isabella's hand gently in his, the pad of his thumb tracing gentle circles inside her palm. 'Thank you for coming with me Bella ' he said quietly, as he felt her hand half close softly around his thumb and move slowly until their fingers were intertwined.


	30. Chapter 30

They lay on their backs in companionable silence for a while. Isabella felt more relaxed than she'd felt in ages in the company of a man. There was something in the way Jason was around her that made her feel as if she could speak to him about anything and he wouldn't judge.

'So, what's it like being in a band?' she asked him, feeling curious as to what made him tick. She moved her head on the blanket to look across at him as they held hands.

'Fun.' Well, most of the time anyway,' he added as an after-thought.

'When isn't it fun?' Isabella asked, thinking that his job sounded like a dream come true for most people.

Jason looked across at Isabella sheepishly as he rubbed at his eyes with the pads of his fingers on his spare hand. 'I'm quite a private person most of the time, Bella. I love the performing aspect of it - it's the stuff that goes hand in hand with it, that's not so much fun.'

'Like what?'

'Well when we're not in the public eye performing, I like to just get on with my day to day life. Unfortunately that's not always possible, because I can be sitting somewhere minding my own business and then I'll catch a flash as someone takes my photo without my permission. Of course they'll act like they were taking a selfie and "accidentally" took my photo, but I know what they're up to. That's the thing that annoys me the most - the invasion of privacy.'

'Sounds like a good trade though.' Isabella mused, almost to herself.

'A trade?' Jason asked, swatting a wasp away which was buzzing insistently around him.

'Yeah. You get paid well. You don't do a shit, badly paid job like loads of people. Surely that's a good trade - the odd person invading your privacy?'

'When you put it like that, yeah, you're right.I sound a right miserable git dont I?' Jason's gaze slid across to her and he smiled. 'I'm luckier than most people and I love my job.'

'But? There's a but isn't there?' Isabella knew he wasn't telling her everything about how he felt about his life.

'Well, since Kaye there's been no-one serious.'

'Do you want a serious relationship?'

Jason shrugged. 'To be honest I'm not sure. If you'd asked me that question two weeks ago I'd have said no. But I'm starting to feel differently after Gaz gave me a good talking to about my behaviour. The problem is it's almost impossible to keep a relationship private. The press have no scruples when it comes to getting photos. As soon as they sniff out the beginnings of a new relationship they'll stop at nothing to find out who the person is.'

'So it's easier to not to give them anything serious to sniff out?' Isabella said, correctly guessing this was part of the reason why Jason hadn't had a serious relationship since Kaye.

'That and not knowing if they like me for me - not because of my money and fame. I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. My past isn't pretty. I've slept with so many women that they all blend into one and I've treated some of them appallingly. But I want to change and I want to find someone special.'

'Even if the press find out and follow you around?' Isabella asked him, wondering what Gary had said to make him change his mind. On the one hand she felt slightly jealous of whoever Jason ended up with, but on the other she sort of wouldn't have minded to be that person.

Jason squeezed her hand. 'Gotta just go for it and sod the press. Hypothetically if that girl was you, could you cope? The paps following you or camping outside you door? Could you manage with that?' he glimpsed a look of horror cross her face at his words about the press following her. 'Thought not!' he said, a small smile crossing his face.

Isabella rapidly re-arranged her face to hide how she felt about press intrusion. She was confused by his question. Did he mean he wanted to have a relationship with her or was his use of the word hypothetical just using her as an example of how he thought other women would feel too? 'Well, that's not going to happen with me working thousands of miles away in Cuba, so I can't really comment can I?' she felt tears come to her eyes for some inexplicable reason.

Jason felt disappointment dart through him. He'd used the word hypothetical to gauge how she reacted. He knew her working in Cuba wasn't exactly conducive to a long term relationship, but he had wondered whether they could work something out. She was the first woman he'd met who intrigued him and who he wanted to get to know better - despite her past. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a connection with Isabella which he couldn't explain and he knew inside that he needed to grab what he could with both hands before he lost the opportunity.

Isabella lay on her back and watched a cloud scud slowly across the sky. She could feel Jason's hand resting in hers and it felt right. Sliding her eyes across to his face, she could see that his eyes were closed and that either he was falling asleep or was deep in thought.

Jason could sense that Isabella was looking at him and decided he had nothing to lose. If she told him to get lost, at least he could say he'd tried. 'What about if it wasn't hypothetical?' he murmered quietly, his eyes popping open and catching her red-handed as she stared at him.

Isabella felt momentarily stunned. 'If what wasn't hypothetical?' she asked, half guessing that he meant somehow taking things up a level. She was surprised to realise that the thought made her happy.

'Us. Look Bella, I really like you and unless I'm mistaken you quite like me too?' He looked at her for confirmation and when she nodded, he continued. 'I'd like to see you when we get home. I'm happy to go as slowly as you want. What do you think?' he looked at her like a little boy, which made her smile to herself.

'Jay. I do like you. I really like you. But I can't see how it could work. Besides, I bet I'm so far removed from your usual type of woman you'll get bored of me!'

'Bella, that's why I like you. Because you're different. Because you didn't know who I was and when you did, you still opened your heart to me and let me in and told me about your past. I find you fascinating.'

Isabella sat up and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look straight at him. 'I'm willing to play it by ear. I'd like to see you again when we get home and take it from there. I hear the SKYPE connection in Cuba is very good,' she laughed teasingly at him, thinking he had the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen and she could almost lose herself in them.

Jason grinned widely at her and rolled onto his side so they were nose to nose and looking each other in the eye. 'Good. I'm glad.'

Isabella shuffled forward and placed her hands either side of his face, drawing him towards her. She dropped a gentle kiss on his lips, her mouth parting to allow his tongue access as she did so.

Jason let go of her hand and shuffled even closer to her on the blanket, his hand looping over her shoulders and cradling her neck underneath it's sheet of chestnut hair.

As their kiss deepened Isabella slid her hands around his neck, her fingers trailing through the soft hairs along his hairline. The unmistakeable feeling of lust spiralled in the pit of her stomach - stronger this time than their gentle kiss on top of the mountain and it felt good. She didn't want it to end.

Pulling away Jason looked into her chocolate brown eyes before drawing her face down towards his mouth. He kissed her eyebrows, eyelids and lastly her eyelashes, before dipping back down to resume kissing her mouth with little butterfly kisses. He could feel Isabella quivering slightly between his fingers as he cradled her face in the palms of his hands. 'Bella, my beautiful Bella...' he murmered, pulling away and tracing the planes of her face with his fingertips.

There was a loud honk in the distance and the two of them visibly jumped in surprise. 'An hour til we leave.' Jason murmered, consulting his watch and realising with regret that it was 4 o'clock. Where had the afternoon gone? He asked himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spent that amount of time simply getting to know a woman and taking things no further than passionate kisses. After that amount of time back home, he'd normally found out a girl's name and that was it and then talked her into bed - only to feel like shit afterwards.

They stood up, brushing themselves down to rid their clothes of the tiny leaves which had stuck to their clothing. Picking up their empty picnic basket, Jason held out his hand and they walked back to the ship.

'So your seats will be named in the theatre, so you know where you're sitting tonight.' Jason said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they stood outside Bella's cabin. He knew he needed to get back to the cabin, so he could get changed and then head off for some dinner with the lads. 'You will come, won't you?'

'Of course.' she replied, lifting her mouth to his for one last kiss. 'Can't wait Jason.'

'I look forward to you not running out on me this time,' he joked in a low whisper and pulled her towards him for a cuddle. 'See you later, gorgeous.'

Isabella gave him a small wave and unlocked the cabin door. Carly and Alex hadn't returned yet, so she assumed they were either not back from their trips or had come back early and were sunning themselves on the pool deck. She touched her fingertips to her mouth as if to etch the feeling of Jason's kisses into her sub-conscious. She realised that the way Jason had treated her today had been nothing but respectful and he'd called her beautiful and gorgeous. She couldn't recall Carl ever calling her either of those names - if he had, it was when he was trying to get into her underwear and once he had got what he wanted, the only names he'd called her were bullying and abusive - usually as he was kicking or punching her at the same time.

She was falling head over heels for him and she knew it.


	31. Chapter 31

3 hours earlier............

'So, where are we going?' Alex asked excitedly as Gary slid into the back of the car, his thigh pressing tantalisingly up against hers, as he pulled the car door closed with a resounding slam.

'Um, hang on.' Gary unfolded a piece of paper which one of the staff from the pursers deck had given him. 'It's called Nes Gard. I asked at the desk if they knew of a nice, discreet place I could take you. They recommended this place - it's an old farmhouse which has been converted into a fabulous little Michelin-starred restaurant and a Bed and breakfast.'

'So I'm getting a nice meal and if I play my cards right there might be a room in the Bed and breakfast. Do they rent rooms by the hour?' Alex laughed, blushing as she realised that maybe she was being a bit forward and that Gary might not be too impressed that her brain was resting firmly in the gutter, at that moment in time.

Gary laughed and took her hand in his. 'Yeah, you never know,' he winked sexily at her as he moved her hand so it was resting on his thigh, as he firmly cradled it inside his.

The car made it's way around the back of Skjolden and began to climb up into the hills behind. The views were jaw-dropping as the plateau rose sharply behind the small village, rising into jutting cliffs clad in thick greenery. After around fifteen minutes drive they drew up outside a rustic, white clapboard building. From the outside it looked nothing special, but it was the view to the front which was truly spectacular. A huge waterfall which Gary informed Alex was a famous one called Feigumfoss tumbled down the cliff-face on the opposite side of the fjord, it's distant crashing sound piercing the silence. Nestled in a dip in front of Nes Gard was one of the most familiar sights in Norway - a white clapboard Stave church, it's pointed grey spire framed by the waterfall.

'Wow! What a view!' Alex exclaimed, wishing she'd remembered her camera. She'd got her IPhone with her, but she wasn't very good at taking photos on it.

'It is. Not as beautiful as you though.' Gary said, winding his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him so that they stood close to each other, both looking out towards the view.

'Thanks' Alex murmered. 'You don't look so bad yourself.'

'Do you think we make a handsome pair then?' Gary laughed, looking her up and down. 'You certainly look really pretty.' He looked her up and down, taking in the blue and white striped, strapless skater dress which she'd bought from Abercrombie and Fitch, just before they'd left England. It made her legs look like they want on forever. She'd tied her blonde hair up in a high pony-tail and gone a bit easier on the make up than on previous occasions.

'Thank you.' Alex did a quick twirl, basking in Gary's obvious liking for the way she looked. 'Glad you like it.'

'Shall we go and have something to eat?' Gary asked her, taking her hand in his.

'Yeah. That would be lovely.' Alex agreed, tearing her gaze away from the beautiful scenery one last time.

They walked into the entrance of the building. A waiter hurried over to take Gary's jacket and Alex's light summer cardigan from her before crossing their names off a list and taking them into the restaurant. He led them to a table right by the window with the best views in the house of the fjord and waterfall. 'Is this ok Mr Barlow?' he asked in faultless English.

'Yes. It's perfect.' Gary replied, holding Alex's chair out for her to sit down, before taking a seat opposite her and sitting back as he looked directly at her. 'So what do you fancy?' he asked her, winking at her sexily as she started to look at the menu, before picking up his own menu.

'Apart from you?' Alex answered smartly and arched an eyebrow at him suggestively.

'Well, that goes without saying...,' he trailed off, knowing she was understanding the double meaning behind his words.

Alex cast her eyes over the menu and was alarmed to see the entire menu was in Norwegian and it looked like the average meal was unbelievably expensive. She knew that "Fisk" meant fish in Norwegian. She spotted something called Lutefisk and thought that she wouldn't go far wrong with that. She loved fish, so that would be the most sensible option - even though at 500 Norwegian Krone it looked like Gary might have to take out a second mortgage to pay for their meal there.

The waiter came over and took their orders. Gary ordered the Salmon in a Dill sauce. Luckily for him, the person of the pursers desk had written down the name of it for him, assuring him it was a speciality of the restaurant and was delicious. Alex ordered the Lutefisk and then took a swallow of the wine, which the waiter had poured after taking their orders.

'So, are you enjoying the cruise so far?' Gary asked, taking a sip of the dry white wine and settling back in his seat.

'It's been great. The entertainment's been brilliant too!' she smiled back at him.

'Yeah, the comedian's really funny.' Gary commented drily, winking at her to show he knew exactly who she was referring to.

'Not half as good as you four and you know it!' she said teasingly, putting her glass down on the table and resting her elbow on the table, as she cradled her chin in her hand and looked at him.

'So, what will you do when you get home? Are you straight back to work?'

'No. I've got another week off.' Alex replied, wondering what she was going to do with her time.

'Snap. Fancy coming up to Manchester for a few days to see me?'

'Might do....' Alex teased, knowing that she'd be up there like a shot.

'You can sleep in the spare room if you want?' Gary suggested, thinking he didn't want Alex to think he was after one thing. He knew that their kisses the previous night had been pretty intense and he'd very nearly suggested going back to his cabin, before thinking that he really liked Alex and he didn't want to push things too quickly and scare her off.

'Oh...' Alex trailed off, the disappointment evident in her face.

Gary smiled to himself, thinking he'd have to be blind to miss the fact that the last thing she wanted to do was sleep in the spare room.

'So you don't like the sound of my spare room then?' Gary said teasingly, taking another sip of his wine.

'Oh, I'm sure it's lovely and all that.' Alex said, not wanting to sound ungrateful. 'It's just I was sorta hoping I might get to see your bedroom. Just to admire the decor and all that of course.'

'I'm sure I can manage that. After all, it's been lacking a woman's touch and you could maybe give me some input.' Gary said, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

'Mmm.. that would be a thought.' Alex replied, her blue eyes becoming like saucers as she felt the unmistakeable feeling of someone's foot trailing up her bare leg. She darted her eyes downwards and saw that Gary's foot minus his shoe was slowly making it's way upwards.

'So that's settled then? You. Me. And my bedroom. The whole week? We don't have to leave, if you want to examine everything in intimate detail?' Gary murmered, so that only Alex could hear what he was saying.

'Ermmm... let me think about that....' Alex trailed off, her mind screaming "Oh Fuck!" the hottest man on the planet has just asked to take me to bed.

'Don't think too long or I might change my mind.' Gary laughed, knowing that he had absolutely no intention of changing his mind. He really, really liked Alex. After the talking to that he'd given Jay, he'd decided to use the rest of the cruise to really get to know her before taking things further, and so far he liked what he saw. She was blunt and to the point, but inside she had a very soft centre and wore her heart on her sleeve. It helped that she was stunning too and had a cracking set of legs on her.

They pulled apart as the waiter arrived with their main courses, setting them down in front of them. 'Lutefisk,' he said with a flourish of his hand, as he put Alex's down first in front of her. Before setting Gary's Salmon down in front of him.

'Bloody hell, you were brave!' Gary snorted, taking one look at what he gathered was a Norwegian speciality.

Alex's face wore a look of sheer horror at the meal in front of her. It looked absolutely disgusting!

The waiter hurried over when he saw her face. 'Is everything ok madam?'

'Ermm what is this?' Alex asked, confusion clouding her pretty features.

'Lutefisk madam. It's what you ordered. It's Cod soaked in lye which is made from Birch Ash and then dried. Do you not like it? It's a speciality of this area,' he said, pride running through his voice at the awards their version of the national dish had received.

'Oh. Right.' Alex replied, thinking how the hell was she going to eat it. It looked almost like dried wood in appearance and was grey in colour. It was served with Dauphinoise potatoes, petits pois and fennel.

The waiter disappeared off, assuming that she was happy with her dinner and had just wanted an explanation of it.

Alex gamely tried a mouthful of the fish, desperately trying to push down the feeling that she was going to barf everywhere.

Gary was watching at her with amusement. He correctly guessed she was hating it. 'Nice?' He asked innocently, his eyebrow arched as he tried not to laugh.

'Yeah lovely...' she said, trying hard not to retch. He'd think she was wasting food if she didn't eat it.

Gary waited a touch. 'Come on Alex. It's awful isn't it?'

'Um yeah,' she said, pushing her plate away and bravely swallowing the fish which tasted like a cross between sawdust and sweaty underpants - or what she imagined sweaty underpants to taste like - she hadn't hadn't actually experienced that actual pleasure.

Gary felt sorry for her. 'Here. Have mine,' he pulled her plate towards him and switched it with his. He'd only taken a couple of bites so there was still plenty for her.

'You can't do that!' Alex said, feeling grateful at his gentlemanly behaviour.

Gary shrugged nonchalantly and took a bite of the fish. He'd tried some strange things over the years whilst on world tours so the Lutefisk wasn't as awful to him as it had been to her. Though even he had to admit defeat after a few mouthfuls.

'How about we share?' Alex suggested kindly, cutting the Salmon into two equal size portions.

'No. It's fine. I'll order something else.' Gary replied, waving away her suggestion.

'No. I insist.' Alex said, her tone indicating that he shouldn't argue with her.

'Ok. Bossy-boots. Are you always like this?'he teased.

'Always,' she replied. 'But there is a condition to me sharing this.'

'Oh?'

'I want a bowlful of that after,' she replied, pointing to another table where a couple were eating home-made vanilla ice-cream with a hot berry sauce.

'Done!' he nodded, opening his mouth as she offered him a forkful of his portion of the Salmon.


	32. Chapter 32

Alex was full of her date with Gary when she eventually showed up at the cabin, half an hour after Isabella had returned.

'So how did your date with Jason go?' she asked, when she'd eventually stopped talking about their lunch date and remembered that Isabella had also had one.

'Really good.' Isabella replied, as she thought back to the kisses they'd shared at their picnic. 'Jay said our seats will be reserved tonight for us at their show,' she told her friends. She had to admit that she was looking forward to seeing him and the rest of the lads performing for the first time and she had no intention of running out this time.

The door slammed, as Carly arrived back from her date with Mark. 'Afternoon ladies!' she trilled loudly, laying her jacket on the double bed. 'Anyone for a glass of wine?' she asked, opening the minibar and extracting a bottle of Chenin blanc.

Both Alex and Isabella nodded in agreement. 'How about we drink it on the balcony and admire the view?' Alex suggested. It was six o'clock and the ship had already left Skjolden far behind and was now on it's way to the next stop, which was Flam.

After around twenty minutes of discussing Carly and Mark's date and trying to decide between the three of them as to how keen he was on Carly. Followed by the same dissection of Gary and Alex's date. Carly looked at Isabella, suddenly remembering that she'd had a date with Jason. 'So are you having another date with Jason?'

'Yes, I'm seeing him tonight.' Isabella replied innocently, knowing that Carly really meant a proper date.

'Bella, I meant apart from tonight.' Carly grinned, knowing that Isabella was trying to side-step her question.

'Um yeah. He's asked if we can see each other after the cruise.' Isabella answered shyly. She'd been unsure whether to tell her friends that Jason had asked to keep in touch, but she decided to come clean as Carly had asked the question outright.

'Fucking hell, he's a fast worker!' Alex interjected, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Gary had said that Jason was keen, but she'd assumed that Bella would keep Jason at arms length.

'We're just going to see where it goes - nothing serious.' Isabella insisted, finishing her glass of wine and looking at her two friends. 'Look, we'd best get ready for dinner or we'll be late.'

Trevor and Peggy were on fine form and kept the girls entertained throughout dinner. He said that he and Peggy were going to see the lads that night, so he could see what the fuss was about. He kept teasing the girls about their budding romances, asking if that meant they could get him and Peggy VIP seats.

Isabella felt a thread of excitement course through her as they took their seats in the theatre. Louise arrived a couple of minutes later and gave the three girls a big smile. 'Evening ladies. Good to see you again,' she sat down next to Isabella, patting her on the knee as she adjusted her glamorous evening dress so she wasn't showing too much leg. 'And you're ok? I hear you and Jay have been getting on well?' she murmered, so only Isabella could hear.

'Yeah. He's been lovely.' Isabella said, smiling back at Louise.

Their conversation was interrupted by the unmistakeable music of the intro to The Flood - Isabella could recall hearing it on the radio at her parents house now and then and she realised that she had actually heard some of their newer stuff - she'd just never realised it. As the heavy ruby red curtains parted, a screen dropped down to the rear of the stage and a hologram of Robbie appeared. The crowd erupted into cheers as he began to sing the opening lines to the song and the other four band members walked onto the stage in a puff of dry ice.

By now virtually the whole audience were on their feet, as the lads began to join in with Robbie. Isabella felt the hairs at the back of her neck prickle in an involuntary gesture, as the music began to build and she realised what all the fuss was about. She had to admit they were very good and felt guilty that she'd dismissed them as simply a boyband in the same vein as One Direction - albeit an older version.

The Flood ended and the first few bars of Shine began to play. Again, Isabella was amazed to realise the song was familiar. She wondered whether she'd walked around with her eyes closed the whole time since they'd been back together, whenever she came home to visit. She could only assume that she'd been so busy catching up with people, that she'd simply not had enough time to hear or see their name mentioned in the press.

Alex surreptitiously looked past Carly and Louise and grinned at the sight of Isabella dancing away and looking like she was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her friend look so carefree and she idly wondered whether Jason held the key to her happiness. Digging Carly in the ribs, she raised her eyebrow in Isabella's direction and they exchanged knowing smiles. 'So, the girl who said they weren't her thing has changed her mind eh?' Alex whispered into Carly's ear, causing her to smile in agreement.

They began to sing Patience, following this up with Hold up a light - two songs which Isabella hadn't heard of, but enjoyed all the same, before leaving the stage for a quick costume change.

'So are they this good in concert?' Isabella asked Louise. The show was impressive so far and the set designer Frank, who they'd used for the Progress tour had pulled out all the stops to create a stage set, which although on a much smaller scale than the stadiums, was still lavish and made the theatre feel much bigger than it actually was.

'Better. Definitely better.' Louise replied. 'Not that I'm saying they're not good tonight, but what I mean is though this set is impressive, it's amazing in a stadium. My favourite was The Circus because it was jaw-dropping. Have you really never seen footage of any of their concerts?' she asked, her voice incredulous that Jason had somehow managed to find a girl who really had no idea as to how famous the band were. She sincerely hoped that if things became more serious between Jason and Isabella, that his fame wouldn't be a hindrance to their relationship. She felt somehow protective towards Isabella and didn't want to see her hurt again.

Isabella shook her head. 'No, I really had no idea. It seems unbelievable that they filled Wembley Stadium eight times. The last I heard about the band was that they'd split up, gone their separate ways and Gary's solo career had disappeared without a trace. They've certainly been busy in those years since haven't they?'

'They have. But they've worked so hard to get where they've got. I'm so proud of them all and they're such good friends, which is amazing after what they all went through.' Louise looked at the four lads proudly, blowing Howard a kiss as he caught a glimpse of her in the audience and winked at her as they returned back onto the stage and the intro to Kidz began.

'Oh, Kidz!' Alex exclaimed, her hand going to her mouth as she realised Jason and Howard had their outfits on which they'd worn when they performed the song during Progress. 'Shame Rob's not here to do his rap,' she remarked, her mouth turning downwards at the thought of Robbie not being there too.

'Did you know Jay and Howard dance?' Louise asked, her mouth twitching in amusement at the treat that Isabella was going to witness.

'Well ermm I seem to remember them dancing the first time around. Weren't they on Hit man and her?' Isabella replied, sure that she'd seen them late one Saturday night on the TV show around the time that she'd been seeing Carl.

'Yeah, they were. Just keep your eyes on the two of them in a minute,' she murmered, knowing what was coming next.

The song began to build up and Jason and Howard began to do their dance off. There were fewer dancers on the stage than on the tour, but apart from that the dance off was pretty much a carbon copy of the dance which they'd done on tour. Isabella stood and stared in amazement, her mouth dropping open in disbelief as Jason threw himself on the floor and did a sequence of breakdance moves and spins that a man half his age would have been proud of.

Alex and Carly dug each other in the ribs and looked on at the expression on Isabella's face. It was a curious mixture of disbelief and awe as he finished and then Howard began to dance his moves, challenging Jason to out-dance him.

As Howard finished to loud applause, Jason took to the floor again and performed yet more impressive breakdancing moves and spins. Isabella clapped wildly as Jason was announced as the winner and looked at him proudly, hardly believing it was her that Jason had noticed amongst all the pretty girls there.

They continued the rest of the show, moving onto some of their older songs including A Million Love songs, Babe, Back for good before changing their clothes one more time and finishing their set with Rule the World, Relight my fire and Never Forget. For most of the songs Gary was playing piano and Jason was playing the guitar - apart from the finale, when their band took over once more so that the lads could really hype the crowd up.

As the final notes rang out, Louise looked at Isabella. 'So, you enjoyed it then?' she asked, a big smile on her face as she glimpsed Isabella's flushed face and sparkling eyes.

'Brilliant!' Isabella said, her voice tinged with excitement. 'I'm definitely going to have to get a copy of The Circus and Progress DVD's and watch them both if that was anything to go by.' She didn't want to admit that she couldn't stop thinking about Jason and his breakdancing outfit and the way it had fell open so that she'd had a glimpse of his chest. She wondered what it would feel like to touch his chest and feel the muscles moving, as her fingertips tip-toed along his skin.

'Earth to Bella!!' Louise called, snapping her fingers in front of Isabella's face. 'You were miles away!' she remarked, as Isabella jumped and her wandering attention focused back on what Louise was saying.

'Sorry, I was miles away...' Isabella muttered, her face colouring as she wondered if Louise could read her mind.

'I know.' Louise grinned at Isabella, knowing instantly by her guilty expression that the thoughts she'd been having weren't of the clean variety. 'Come on. Let's head off to the bar - the lads will be waiting for us,' she linked her arm through Isabella's and led her out of the theatre, which by now was rapidly emptying.

'Jay's over there with Howard.' Louise remarked, as she noticed the two men in deep conversation in the corner of the bar area. They already had a glass of red wine in their hands, so she grabbed a glass of champagne for each of them off a passing waiters' tray and passed Isabella one.

Isabella took the glass and craned her neck around to check where Carly and Alex were - she didn't want to ignore them and disappear off with Jason, if Gary and Mark weren't there. She needn't have worried - Carly was already talking to Mark, his arm wound protectively around her waist and Alex and Gary were surreptitiously leaving the bar area with a drink in their hands, in an effort to find somewhere less public to be together.

'Ah, you came!' Jason remarked, his eyes lighting up as Isabella walked towards him. He wound an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him for a peck on the cheek. 'Did you enjoy the show?'

'I did. It was awesome! The dance off and the Robbie hologram, and the ending and the dance-off.' Isabella said, her enjoyment of the show was plain to hear.

'You guessed her favourite bit was the dance-off eh?' Louise joked, winking at Jason and Howard.

'I'd never have guessed.' Howard chuckled deeply, knowing that it was also Louise's favourite bit. 'It does strange things to you ladies,' he said teasingly.

Isabella blushed bright red. 'Oh, no. Really it didn't. I just enjoyed it, that was all,' she felt slightly confused at the feelings that watching Jason had stirred in her. On the one hand it made her realise she wanted something to happen between them, but on the other it scared her.

'I think the lady protests too much...' Howard said, teasing her again.

'How. Don't embarass her!' Louise said, as she waggled her finger at Howard in mock annoyance.

Jason noticed that Isabella was looking like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole and felt sorry for her. 'Do you want to go for a walk?'

'Yes.' Isabella looked at Jason gratefully. 'I could do with some air,' she turned to look at Howard and Louise. 'Enjoy your evening and thanks for the company, Louise.'

'No worries Bella.' Louise replied, smiling warmly at Isabella. 'I'm going to a Zumba class at the gym tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock if you want to join me?'

'Yeah, that would be lovely.' Isabella agreed. 'I'll meet you outside the gym just before.'

Jason drained his glass and took hold of her hand. ' I'll see you two tomorrow. Come on. We'll go up on deck if you want,' he remarked, as they left the bar area with a wave at Mark and Carly.

'It's a warm night. How about we go sit on your balcony?' Isabella suggested. She wanted to spend some time alone with Jason with nobody else gawping at them, as they often did when they recognised him.

'I was going to suggest that, but I thought you'd run a mile.' Jason smiled broadly at her. He dug around in his pocket until he found his key-card. 'I promise I'll keep my hands to myself,' he said gently, holding her hand tightly in his.

Isabella smiled back at him. 'It's fine. You don't need to say things like that. I trust you.'


	33. Chapter 33

Gary slung his arm around Alex's shoulder, drawing her closer to him as they began to walk along the wooden deck at the very top of the ship. 'I reckon we've walked miles together on this ship, just the two of us,'he murmered, kissing the top of her ear as Alex wound her arm around his waist.

'Well, it seems to be the only place we can be completely alone. Nobody else is as stupid as us. We must be mad to come outside in the cold at this time of the night.' Alex replied, as she attempted to stifle a shiver. She'd have gone pretty much anywhere with Gary, just so that they weren't disturbed by fans. In fact, she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her. She thought to herself, as he stopped abruptly and leant against the metal railing, fixing her with a brooding stare, almost like he was trying to work out what he wanted to say to her.

'That's the problem isn't it, Alex?'he tipped her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. His teeth twinkled in the twilight and she could just make out the lines of his face in the half-light. The sky was only dark for a handful of hours at this time of the year and at 11pm it was still not quite dark.

Alex stifled a soft moan at the back of her throat as he dipped his mouth to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access and pressed herself against him, as he put his arms around her waist. She could feel the unmistakeable evidence of an erection and guessed that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but there was no way she was going to make the first move and suggest taking things further.

'You intrigue me, Alex. Nothing seems to faze you, does it?' he whispered, his mouth leaving hers and his stubble brushing against the shell of her ear as he moved his lips up to her ear, his long fingers tangling in her hair as he tilted her head up, so that he could kiss and nibble her earlobe.

Alex felt flattered that she intrigued him. But she didn't want to intrigue him - she wanted him to fall for her. When they were alone, she forgot that he was famous and they were simply Gary and Alex and she really liked him and he really liked her. She knew she was falling for him and knew that if she tried to move things along too quickly she may well lose him. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was only after him because he was famous. She liked him and wanted him to understand who was the real person hidden under the tough exterior. 'It's a front,' she said quietly, turning her head so that she could look him directly in the eyes.

'What's a front?' Gary asked, his brow creasing with confusion as to what she meant.

'Me. The way I take charge. It's a front. It started when I first began school with Carly and Bella. Everyone knew everyone else and I was the new girl. I was scared to death that no-one would like me, so I pretended to be really confident. Now it comes as second nature I guess. Everyone thinks I'm the loud one who doesn't give a shit. And I do. I want people to like me,' she said in a tiny little voice.

Gary pulled away slightly and looked at Alex in shock. 'Why? You're lovely. Why wouldn't people like you. I like you.'

'Do you?' Alex's voice trembled slightly, as she looked back at him.

'Of course. In fact I more than like you.' Gary replied, tucking a lock of stray blonde hair behind her ear. 'Alex look at me,' he dipped his head so he could see her expression. 'There's something there between me and you. A connection. And I'd like to see where it takes us,' he hesitated, hoping he hadn't mis-read the situation. 'Alex, do you feel the same way as me?'

Alex exhaled a gusty breath loudly. She hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath in anticipation at what he was going to say. It felt like all her Christmases had come at once. He liked her! He'd actually said he more than liked her, hadn't he? She asked herself. 'Yes. I really like you too.' She reached up, placing a hand either side of his face and gently pulled his face towards hers until their lips met in the gentlest of kisses.

Gary's hands trailed down Alex's back, eventually resting one hand on each side of her bottom, his thumbs gently caressing her through the thin material of her dress. As Alex's mouth opened, he slid his tongue inside her mouth teasingly.

Alex felt lust spiral inside the pit of her stomach and pressed herself up against Gary. His leg moved forward teasingly, so that his thigh rested snugly against the inside of her legs. It felt so good and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from groaning aloud as his jean clad thigh pressed against her inner thighs.

'Alex, I know it's soon but will you come back with me to my suite?' Gary asked gently, as their mouths parted. He looked at her, the unsure expression on his face showing just how nervous he was that she might think he was being presumptuous. 'Alex, like I said I really like you and you must know how attractive I think you are? I can't remember the last time I did something like this on the spur of the moment.'

Alex leant forward and dropped a kiss on the corner of Gary's mouth. 'Gary, just shut up trying to justify yourself and the way you feel. I fancy you. You fancy me. That's all that matters. Now, are you going to take me back to your suite so we can shag each other senseless?'

++++++++

As Jason and Isabella walked back to Jason's cabin, they met Alex and Gary walking in the opposite direction as they hurried back to his suite. It was obvious by the expressions on their face that they only had one thing on their mind.

'Good night Gaz. Good night Alex.' Jason grinned at Gary, guessing that he was a man on a mission and didn't want to make small-talk.

'Night.' Gary replied, his eyebrows raised in Isabella's direction as he wondered whether Jason had already forgotten his vow to get to know the next girl he liked properly, before taking things further.

Jason shook his head almost imperceptibly at Gary, to assure him that it was totally innocent and was rewarded with a proud smile from Gary. It was strange, he thought to himself - it was almost as if Gary had taken on the role of an older brother.

Alex looked in surprise at Isabella. It was the last thing she expected Isabella to do - to go back to Jason's suite alone with him.

Isabella simply smiled back at Alex, her face a picture of innocence. She couldn't work out why Alex looked surprised - it wasn't like they were going to do anything, apart from have a drink together. She gave Alex a little wave as they walked past and nearly laughed out loud at Alex's flummoxed expression as she stared after them, as they headed towards Jason's suite.

Jason unlocked the door and walked over to the mini-bar, as Isabella closed the door softly behind her. She watched him as he opened the fridge door, his tongue poking out through his teeth as he concentrated on scanning the contents inside.

'What's wrong?' he asked, looking up and catching her looking at him.

'Um nothing.' Isabella replied, looking flustered as she realised she'd been thinking how gorgeous looking he was. She still couldn't get the vision of his jacket falling open during the dance-off and the glimpse that she'd seen of his chest. She looked at the floor and hoped that he hadn't worked out what she'd been thinking.

Jason stood up, holding a bottle of white Chablis in his hand and fixed her with a heart-stopping grin. 'Want a glass?' he'd noticed the way she was looking at him as he'd looked up at her from the fridge. Unless he was very much mistaken, she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him for breakfast.

'Err yeah...' Isabella replied, her face flushing slightly with embarassment, as she tried desperately to shut out the thought of her mouth kissing his chest, her tongue trailing down over his abs as she worked her way downwards. 'Yeah, that would be nice,' she stammered nervously.

Jason turned back around and began to busy himself with pouring them a large glass each, his mouth twitching with amusement at her obvious confusion. His eyes narrowed as he handed her a glass and deliberately brushed his fingers against her hand and noticed that she visibly jumped, like she'd been hit by an electric shock. 'Where do you want to go? Out on the balcony? Or do you want to stay in here?'

'It's a bit cold outside. How about we sit on the sofa there?' Isabella suggested, gesturing with her head towards the large sofa in the lounge area.

Jason nodded and took a sip of his wine, before taking hold of Isabella's hand and leading her to the sofa to sit down next to him.

'So, did you enjoy the show?' he asked her, his eyebrow raised questioningly. He'd been dying to know what she thought and for some reason it was important that she'd enjoyed herself.

'It was awesome!' Isabella grinned, thinking that she'd never have dreamt that she'd like seeing a group like Take That. 'I feel awful that I had pre-conceptions about how the show would be and you blew all of my assumptions out of the water.

'You liked it then?' Jason teased her, his hand covering hers and stroking the soft skin underneath his fingertips.

Isabella nodded and took a sip of her wine. 'I honestly didn't realise that you play the guitar and even more stupidly I didn't realise just how talented Gary is on the piano - I mean all of you are talented, but he's so at home behind that piano isn't he?'

'Yeah, he is. To be honest, we love shattering people's pre-conceptions. When we won Brit Awards and Gary won an Ivor Novello, it's like two fingers up to all those people who take the piss out of us.' Jason admitted. 'I know the Brits aren't important to some people, but we were so proud when we won them. It's almost like being accepted - if you know what I mean?'

'You wanted to prove that you're more than just handsome boy-band members?' Isabella replied, guessing that's what he meant. She sat back on the sofa, her leg tucked under her as she looked at Jason.

'Exactly!' Jason banged the wine glass down decisively onto the coffee table in front of him, it's contents sloshing over the side. He swivelled around on the sofa to look directly at Isabella.

Isabella looked straight back at him. She suddenly couldn't tear her eyes away from his as they looked at each other, their chests rising and falling in tandem with each other.

Jason cocked his head to one side. 'So you think I'm handsome do you, Bella?'

Isabella looked at Jason as if she couldn't quite comprehend what he meant. Surely he knew he was hot as hell? She thought to herself. 'I bet everyone thinks you're handsome Jay. All of you are! You're all in good nick as my dad would say!'

'That's not what I asked you Bella. I asked if you think I'm handsome?' Jason asked her, his tone serious. It was suddenly very important to know what she thought to his looks. Over the last couple of days he'd come to realise that he fancied her and he was dying to know if she felt the same way about him. It was strange, because the previous women who he'd shagged without a second thought obviously fancied him, but he didn't give a shit whether they did or not. He knew a lot of them just wanted to gloat that they'd slept with someone famous. Now, with Bella, it mattered a lot that she fancied him too.

'Yes Jay. I think you're gorgeous. Is that what you wanted to hear?' Isabella giggled softly, thinking it was a strange thing to ask. Surely he didn't doubt his looks? She wondered to herself.

'Bella. I don't give a shit what other people think. It's you that counts. That's why I asked. You've never really said much, so I wasn't sure whether you fancy me or just that you'd agreed to see me afterwards as friends.' Jason said, his hand reaching up and stroking her cheek softly.

Isabella looked sadly at Jason, moving her face a touch so his hand was cradling her cheek. 'Yes Jay. I do fancy you. I'm just not sure that you want someone with all the emotional baggage I carry,' she attempted to wipe away a tear which coursed down her cheek, splashing onto his hand. 'Jay, I'm so fucked up about men and relationships. Do you honestly think you could cope with all that?'

Jason leant forward, tilted her chin and kissed her softly. 'Bella. I'm willing to give it a try, if you'll let me. Maybe I'm being naive, but I think we can help each other,' he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as he looked at her. He knew he was falling for her and realised he could do nothing about it. Her protestations about being messed up didn't stop how he was feeling.

Isabella moved forward and returned his kiss, her mouth opening as she felt his tongue slip inside. She reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, before resting her hands on his face. His stubble tickled at her fingers as she moved backwards on the sofa until he was half lying across her as they kissed, their tongues firmly entwined with each others.

Isabella wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back through the thin fabric of his shirt as it stretched tautly across his back muscles.

'Jesus Bella, you're gorgeous...' Jay whispered hoarsely, as they pulled apart. Her hair was messily sexy from where her back had been pressed up against the arm of the sofa and her lips looked red and swollen from their kisses.

Bella looked up at him as he lifted himself off her slightly and gazed down at her, his fingers playing with a chestnut coloured curl which tumbled onto her chest. She took a deep breath, as if she'd made up her mind about something which had been playing on her mind. 'Jay. I want you. Will you make love to me?' she asked, her voice quaking slightly as she asked the question.


	34. Chapter 34

Jason abruptly dropped dropped the curl which he'd been twisting playfully around his fingers and gazed at her in stupified silence. It was the last thing he'd expected her to say and he was surprised to say the least.

Isabella felt her bravery begin to dissipate. 'Jay. Please say something...,' she said, her voice trailing off at the shocked expression on his face. His silence was disconcerting and she was starting to wish she hadn't said anything.

Jason continued to look at her in confusion. He licked his lips as he digested what she'd just asked him and sat up. 'I can't...,' he said quietly, picking up his wine glass shakily and took a sip from it, to buy himself some time.

'What do you mean, you can't?' Isabella asked, by now feeling stupid that she'd asked him. 'You fancy me, but not enough to sleep with me? Is that what you mean?' she said quietly, trying but failing to cover up the hurt expression, as it flitted across her face. She picked up her wine glass and drained the wine in one large swallow and made a move as if to stand up.

'Bella. Hear me out.' Jason said quickly, knowing that he needed to make her understand.

'I heard what you said! You said you can't! You'll shag anything that moves - but not me!' she jabbed her finger into her chest, to emphasise her point.

Jason made a grab for her, pulling her close to his chest so close that she could feel his heart banging away. 'Bella, I made a promise to myself that I'll get to know someone first before sleeping with them. God knows, I'm sorta regretting that now because there's nothing more I'd like to do than make love to you, but it wouldn't be right to do as you ask. I think you're beautiful, sexy and above all too good for me,' he hesitated as he tried to work out how to explain what he meant, without hurting her feelings.

'Don't turn it around by saying I'm too good for you!' Isabella sat back, her eyes blazing with anger at him.

Jason ran his hand distractedly through his hair. 'Bella, this is all coming out wrong.' He murmered, thinking it would have been easier to just do as she'd asked. 'I'm not explaining this very well am I?' he said, taking hold of her hand in his. 'Just wait until I've finished and then you can hit me, scream at me, or swear at me - whatever you want.'

Isabella sat back and looked at him with an expectant expression on her face. 'OK. I'm all ears.....'

'Bella. If you hadn't experienced the type of abusive relationship you had with Carl, I probably wouldn't have thought twice. He got you pregnant and then he beat you until you lost the baby. I can't fix that and I can't stop you hurting. I don't know how to, Bella. Sleeping with you might dredge it all back up and you'd hate me for it. Plus, you've had a lot to drink and you'd probably regret asking me in the morning.' He looked at her and when she gave him a small smile, he continued. 'I want to get to know you and for you to get to know me properly and we'll get you the help you need if you want to talk to someone professional. I'll be there for you if you want me to be, every step of the way.'

Isabella looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise at his words. 'You'd do that for me?' she asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He'd known her for a matter of a few days and he'd treated her with more respect than Carl had in the whole year she'd known him, she realised.

'Yes Bella. I'd do that for you. And when you're ready we'll take it slowly and hopefully you'll see what a loving relationship is really like. But first, I have some business I need to attend to back home.'

'Your ex?'

Jason looked confused. 'Kaye?'

'No. The girl who was texting you.' Isabella replied, thinking back to the night in the restaurant.

'Um yes. It wasn't serious - in fact it wasn't even a relationship, but I treated Heidi awfully and I owe her an apology and to tell her it's over, because I think she's expecting something to come of it,' he looked at her, thinking that she looked calmer now that he'd explained his reasons. 'Now do you understand why I said no? I'm trying to do the right thing.'

'Yes I do.' Isabella nodded and gave him a watery looking smile as he bent his head down and kissed her softly. 'Louise said she'll come with me if I want to speak to someone about what happened in my past.' Isabella said, as they pulled apart.

'Did she? Howard struck lucky the day he met her. She's a great girl.' Jason remarked. He'd always felt a little envious of the relationship which Howard and Louise shared and they had the type of relationship which he hoped to have one day with someone special.

'She is. There's not many people who would offer to go to counselling with a complete stranger.' Isabella grinned widely at Jason.

'Another glass of wine?' he offered, getting up and picking up both of their wine-glasses to refill them.

'Yes please.' Isabella replied, looking up at Jason as he stood up and waited for her answer.

'So, what are you doing tomorrow?' he threw over his shoulder in her direction as he bent down to take the wine bottle from the fridge.

'Um, we're booked on the Flam trip. How about you?' Isabella replied, surreptitiously admiring the gorgeous view of his shirt riding up slightly as he reached upwards to close the curtains. She could just make out the faint lines where his abdominal muscles rippled and the beginnings of a faint dusting of dark hairs trailing down under the waistband of his jeans. 'Holy fuck.' She breathed, desperately wanting to trail her fingertips along his abs.

'Yeah, we've got the morning off and then we have one more performance tomorrow night.' Jason replied, seemingly completely oblivious to her perving over his stomach. 'I think Gaz has booked us all onto the same trip as you. I hear it's something not to be missed. I'll speak to him and work out a way for you three girls to sit in the same railway carriage as us.' Jason remarked, thinking he might as well make the most of Isabella being on the same cruise, because he wasn't too sure how easy it was going to be to see each other once they got home.

'That would be great!' Isabella replied, taking the fresh glass of wine from Jason's outstretched hand and fixing him with a grateful smile.

'How about we meet you outside the ship tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock and take it from there?' Jason suggested, putting his wine glass down on the coffee table and swivelling in her direction so they were facing each other once more.

Isabella nodded in agreement. 'That sounds good,' she agreed, as he gently pulled her towards him and began to drop kisses on her upturned lips.

It was 3am by the time Jason walked Isabella back to her cabin. 'I'll see you tomorrow..' She trailed off tiredly, as he dropped one last kiss on her lips.

'Today. You mean today.' Jason grinned, letting go of her hand and waiting until she'd disappeared into her cabin with one last wave.

Walking back to his own cabin, he couldn't help but smile. He'd been sorely tempted by her question and there was nothing he wanted more, but he felt that it was too soon. For the first time in years he realised he was falling for someone and that person was Bella, and he cared more for her feelings than his own gratification.

Carly sat up in bed as Isabella softly closed the cabin door behind her. 'Bloody hell Bella. Where have you been?' She asked sleepily, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'With Jay.' Isabella said simply, pulling her blouse over her head and beginning to unclip her bra.

'Did you sleep with him?' Carly asked, thinking that was the only thing they could have possibly been doing for all that time.

'No. We just kissed and talked.' Isabella replied, beginning to put her pyjamas on. 'Where's Alex?' She cast her eyes around the room as she realised that Alex was missing.

'Where do you think?' Carly switched on the bedside lamp and rolled her eyes at Isabella. 'She's with Gary.'

'Ah yeah. They were walking back to Gary's suite when me and Jay saw them.' Isabella replied over her shoulder, as she disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

'She's slept with him I'll bet.' Carly surmised, thinking that her kisses with Mark had been pretty passionate, but hadn't gone much further than that really.

'Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she has - given how fast they were walking towards his cabin.' Isabella remarked, a grin on her face as she poked her head around the bathroom door, the toothbrush sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

A few minutes later Bella got into bed and snapped the light off. She had to admit she felt just the tiniest bit jealous that Alex had freely gone to Gary's room and they were almost certainly in bed together at that moment. Her thoughts turned to what Jason had said earlier that evening and she had to admit he had a point. She felt flattered at the things he'd said and the lengths he was prepared to go to make her feel safe and comfortable and realised that by turning her down that evening he was showing her a great deal of respect. Something she'd never experienced before.


	35. Chapter 35

Isabella and Carly were just getting up as Alex sidled into the cabin, a huge smile on her face.

'Where the bloody hell have you been, you dirty stop out?' Carly scolded playfully.

'With Gary.' Alex sighed, her face wearing an expression like a cat who had got the cream. 'Oh my God, I've had the time of my life! It was amazing!'

'Did you have sex with him?' Carly asked, feeling slightly envious that Mark hadn't tried to take it beyond kisses.

'Did I have sex? Yeah, three times. My legs ache like hell and I can hardly walk.' Alex's face took on a dreamy expression as she thought back to their night spent together. 'I've never experienced multiple orgasms like that before. Jesus Christ!'

'Too much information!' Isabella cut in, beginning to brush her hair with even strokes. Inexplicably, she felt jealous as hell of Alex. Of course she was pleased for her, but it stung to hear her talking about their sex as enjoyable. All she'd ever known was Carl using her and it hadn't been particularly enjoyable at the time. She was wondering what multiple orgasms felt like, but she wasn't about to ask Alex that question. It would open up a can of worms if she asked. Plus they might make fun of her, she thought sadly, as she turned away from the mirror and sniffed back a tear which threatened.

'He told me he loved me too!' Alex squealed. 'Can you believe that?!'

'Was that before or after the marathon sex session?' Carly teased.

'After. He told me just as I was leaving him this morning.' Alex's face wore a huge smile as she thought back to Gary murmering it sleepily to her as she left the room.

'Well I'm really pleased for you.' Isabella said, walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and throwing a small smile over her shoulder in the direction of her two friends.

'What time did Bella arrive back last night?' Alex whispered to Carly as the bathroom door clicked shut behind Isabella.

'Um, around 3ish I think.' Carly replied. 'She said they were talking and kissing the whole time.'

'Well that's a heck of a lot more than she usually does with blokes. She doesn't half confuse the hell out of me sometimes. Do you reckon she likes him?' Alex said quietly to Carly, as the sound of running water came from the bathroom as Isabella rinsed her mouth.

'I reckon she really likes him, but she's not letting on.' Carly replied. 'I do wish she'd talk to us though. I really do feel that something happened to her at some point. I just can't put my finger on what exactly ' she stopped abruptly as the sound of the lock turning in the bathroom door alerted the two of them that Isabella was finished in the bathroom.

After breakfast the girls made their way off the ship. Mark, Gary and Jason were waiting at the end of the jetty. Howard and Louise had gone ahead with the girls, who were impatient at standing around and were desperate to be off exploring.

Gary and Alex kissed as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks which made Carly and Isabella nudge each other and roll their eyes at the two of them. Mark greeted Carly with a beaming smile and immediately kissed her on the lips, before grabbing hold of her hand in his and starting to walk towards the railway station. He was looking forward to the railway journey and wanted to make sure they bagged themselves a good seat.

'Hi.' Jay said, greeting Isabella with a beaming smile. 'You ok?'

'Yeah. Looking forward to today.' Isabella replied, lifting her face up to kiss him softly. Jason took hold of her hand and they made their way to the railway station at the end of the jetty.

The platform was a hive of activity, with a long queue of people waiting to board the old fashioned wooden steam train, a large plume of steam already puffing out of it's funnel in readiness to depart.

'Ah, this is us.' Jason remarked, seeing a sign in the window of one of the carriages which bore the group symbol. Everyone else was already seated, so Isabella and Jason took the last two spare seats together at the far end of the carriage. A loud whistle sounded and the station-master called for everyone to board the train, in a multitude of different languages to make sure nobody missed the train.

Five minutes later the train puffed out of the station and began to descend up the single railway track and into the mountains. At first the train made it's way past the burgundy and white clapboard houses, some with grass roofs. The village ended and the train began a sharp ascent above the green valley. Isabella shuffled forward in her seat so she could see better, squinting slightly in the bright sunlight as she did so. A waterfall tumbled down the mountain face across the valley, finishing with a torrent of water into a river, which meandered across the valley and onwards to a small hamlet in the far distance.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Jason murmered, handing Isabella his sunglasses to wear and taking out his camera to take some photos. Once he was done taking photos he sat back in his seat and admired the view, as they slowly chugged up the slight incline and into the mountains, leaving the valley far below them.

Isabella slid her gaze across to Jason as she felt his hand rest softly on her knee. He'd been smiling at her rapt expression, as she gazed out of the window. 'Yeah it is pretty,' she replied, grinning back at him and placing her hand on top of his.

The train ground to a halt halfway up the mountain. For a moment there was a ripple of confused voices as to why they had stopped, as nearly everyone looked out towards the right of the train. This was rapidly followed by a collective gasp, as people glimpsed the surprise awaiting them on the right. A huge waterfall crashed down the mountainside in front of them, almost reaching the platform.

'I think we can get off here.' Jason remarked, noticing that people were getting up and leaving the carriage.

As they left the carriage an announcement rang out that they would have a five minute photo stop, before resuming their journey. Jason and Isabella made their way towards the metal railings which stood in front of the waterfall to make sure nobody fell in. Misty water droplets hung in the air as the water cascaded down the mountain relentlessly.

'Look! Up there!' Jason pointed upwards to the top of the waterfall as a lone figure in a black dress began to spin and music began to play. She danced amongst the water, following the water down the mountain-side as the music continued to play.

'She must be freezing..' Isabella remarked as she eventually appeared at the bottom of the waterfall, her dress clinging to her curves as she performed balletic dance moves in and out of the crashing water.

'Freezing and mental. I take it she's the entertainment I heard about. The person on the pursers desk said it was some kind of surprise and said just to keep my eye out when we stopped.' Jason said, standing behind Isabella and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the curve where her neck met her shoulders, inhaling the perfume which she was wearing. She smelt absolutely gorgeous he thought to himself, wondering what it was.

An alarm sounded and the driver announced over a loud speaker that they needed to return to the train. They continued upwards, the route growing ever steeper and views even more impressive as they got higher and higher. At one point they had to stop where the route was wide enough for two trains to pass, before continuing their journey to the final point of Vatnahalsen, close to the very top of the mountain.

'Do you want a coffee?' Jason offered, as they got off the train to stretch their legs.

'Yeah, that would be nice.' Isabella agreed. 'I'm starving hungry too.'

'There's a hotel here. They said we go up there and then the train returns in an hour to take us back down. Come on.' Jason took hold of her hand and led her up the track towards the white clapboard hotel which sat on the top of a hill. It had panoramic views of the mountains, as far as the eye could see and had a terrace which stretched along the entire front of the hotel.

Jason waved Isabella's offers away of paying for food and drink and disappeared inside to fetch them latte's and a snack. He returned around five minutes later with a tray laden with their drinks and a snack for both of them, which was the local speciality of waffles, cherries and soured cream.

'So are you back to Cuba the week after we get off the cruise?' Jason asked. He was sure that Isabella had said something along those lines at some point.

'Yeah. The Red Cross have me booked on a flight from Manchester the week after we get home. They buy seats on charter flights as they're a lot cheaper and Manchester worked out to fit in better with the dates I need to be back by than Gatwick did.' Isabella replied, taking her first bite of the waffle and savouring the taste as the cherries exploded in her mouth.

'I'll be back in Manchester by then too.' Jason mused out loud.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. 'So is that where you live?'

'Yeah. I have a house in London too, but my heart's still in Manchester. It's where I was brought up as a kid. I moved to London when we were big the first time around, but I missed Manchester so much I ended up getting a place there too.' Jason replied, taking a sip of his latte and setting it back down in front of him.

'You not going to eat your waffle?' Isabella asked, pointing towards her plate with her fork. 'You're too skinny y'know.'

'Why? Do you want to steal mine then?' Jason replied, sticking his tongue out at her teasingly and pulling his plate towards him to make a start on his waffle.

'I wouldn't dare!' Isabella laughed and ate another forkful of the waffle. It tasted divine she thought to herself, wondering if Jason was going to finish his and if he'd think she was a pig if she ate his too.

'Bella, I have to go see Heidi in London and then I'm heading up to Manchester.' Jason loked thoughtful as he worked out his plans for the following week. 'Would you fancy spending a few days in Manchester with me before you fly back to Cuba?' he looked at her expectantly, wondering whether she might think he was trying to move things along too quickly. 'Separate bedrooms, of course,' he said as an after-thought, as he saw her hesitate momentarily as if she was trying to make up her mind.

'Um yeah, I'd like that.' Isabella beamed a huge smile at him. 'When were you thinking?'

'Well how about I pick you up on Monday? That gives me a couple of days to straighten things out with Heidi. Does that give you long enough?'

Isabella mulled things over quickly in her head and nodded. 'Yeah, that will work I think. I'm going to see if I can get an appointment to see someone about my Carl issues as soon as I get back.'

'Well how about you text me when we get home. You've got my mobile number, but here's my email address too,' he wrote down his email address on the napkin and handed it to her. 'And if you want me to come with you to see the counsellor, I can - I'm happy to wait in the waiting room if you don't want me to listen and then we can drive straight up to Manchester. What do you reckon?' he looked at her, trying to look nonchalant, as if it was something he'd just come up with on the spur of the moment. The fact of the matter was that he'd been thinking about how to see Isabella before she flew back to Cuba and it looked like this would be an ideal opportunity. He didn't want to look too keen, in case Isabella wasn't as bothered about seeing him.

'Yes.I'll text you the appointment when I've made it. I'd really like to stay at yours.' Isabella pushed her plate away as she ate the last piece of waffle and patted her stomach contentedly. 'That's as long as you don't change your mind at the end of this cruise - I'll be as big as a house, given the amount of food I've eaten.'

'Ah, get away. You're gorgeous!' Jason leant forward and took her hand in his. 'So, it's formal night tonight. What are you wearing?'

'I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.' Isabella tapped the side of her nose secretively and smiled a teasing smile at him.

'Would the other diners on your table mind if you girls sat with us at dinner tonight?' Jason asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand as he studied her, thinking he'd bet whatever she was going to wear that night that she'd look stunning in it.

'I'm sure they'll be fine with that. They know we've all gotten pretty close over the last few days.' Isabella replied, feeling pleased that Jason was making it so obvious that he was keen on her. She had to admit over the last few days she was beginning to really like him.

Jason looked at his watch. 'We'd best start wandering back down to the railway line, to catch the train back. It'll be here in ten minutes.'

'OK.' Isabella agreed, taking hold of the hand which he held out for her to take, as he stood up.

As they walked back down the incline towards the wooden lean-to which served as a stop for the train, Jason's phone beeped again with yet another text from Heidi.

"JAY. CAN U LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'LL BE COMING OVER AFT YR CRUISE? SOMETHING IMPORTANT WE NEED TO DISCUSS . PLS LET ME KNOW WHEN ASAP! H XX"


	36. Chapter 36

Jason whistled softly to himself as he finished getting ready. He'd really enjoyed his day out with Bella and was looking forward to spending more time with her that evening. He'd quickly shaved and showered and ran some gel through his hair, before dressing himself in a new Armani suit which he'd bought especially for the cruise. He'd packed three ties in his case, unsure at the time which would go best with the suit. He was feeling a bit smug, because he'd managed to get Carly to one side earlier that day and had checked what colour Bella's dress was. Laying the three ties on the bed, he knew instantly which one would go best. It was the black silk tie with tiny red and white spots dotted all over it.

Half an hour later Jason was ready. Patting his jacket pocket, he realised he hadn't got his mobile phone - not that he'd probably need it given that there wasn't usually a signal once they'd set sail. He eventually found his phone and was surprised there was another message waiting on there from Heidi. Sighing deeply, he wondered what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until he got home? She was starting to seriously piss him off - it wasn't like he'd ever promised anything to her and surely she knew that they didn't have anything serious going on between them? He thought to himself. He realised there was the tiniest of signals so he speed-dialled Heidi's number, but there was no reply, so he hung up and didn't bother to leave a message, shoving it quickly back in his jacket pocket.

Closing the door behind him softly he walked across to Isabella's suite and knocked on her door. Carly opened the door, a big smile on her face. 'She's through here,' she remarked, opening the door wider so he could walk into the suite.

'Hi Jay.' Isabella said softly and turned away from the dressing table where she was applying a last coat of lipstick. She stood up and picked up her bag from the bed, giving him a big smile as she did so.

Jay stood for a moment, simply staring in disbelief at her. She looked absolutely stunning in her red dress, her metallic red and silver sandals just poking out of the the bottom of the dress as she moved away from the bed and walked over to him. 'Ready?' she asked him. She knew she looked good and was enjoying the effect she was having on him - he still stood there staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

'Hmm??'

'I said, are you ready?' Isabella giggled, taking hold of his hand and leading him to the door like he'd lost his marbles, as he nodded absent-mindedly at her.

She closed the door behind them and dropped his hand. 'I take it I look ok then?' she teased, turning her gaze to what he was wearing.

'Stunning Bella. You look stunning.' Jason whispered, still looking like he'd seen a ghost. She was only a few inches shorter than him now that she was wearing heels and the dress was amazing. It clung to her curves in all the right places and he felt a wave of pure lust sweep through him as he looked at her. The colour red flattered her dark colouring and she'd styled her hair so that it fell over her left shoulder in what he thought was called a Fishtail Plait. She also seemed to have suddenly gained a kind of quiet confidence he noticed, as she looked him in the eye, almost as if she was challenging him.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' she replied back, taking hold of his jacket lapel between her fingers and pulling him towards her for a long kiss.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. It seemed to go so fast. After dinner they all went to the theatre to watch the entertainment - a tribute to famous Hollywood films. Then it was decided unanimously to go to the nightclub to have a dance. Howard had taken their two girls back to the suite and they were being looked after by a baby-sitter, so that he and Louise could go with everyone else.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning by the time Bella had to admit defeat. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't help but wonder how Alex and Carly managed to wear heels nearly all the time. 'One more dance then,' she warned Jason, as he pulled her onto the dance floor to dance to a song she remembered her parents saying was "their song" as a teenager. She was sure it was by a group called Duran Duran and was called Save a Prayer.

'So have you had a good evening?' Jason asked her as he pulled her closer to him and rested his cheek next to hers as they began to sway to the music.

Isabella could feel his stubble rasp against her cheek and felt her stomach clench involuntarily in response to the smell of his aftershave. 'Yes I have,' she moved backwards slightly so she could look straight at him. They stood, moving slowly to the music simply looking at each other until without a thought of anyone around them Isabella reached upwards and stroked her fingertips over his cheekbones as she gazed at him. 'Kiss me....,' she said softly, pulling his lips towards hers and immediately sliding her tongue into his mouth teasingly.

'Jesus fucking Christ! Carly. Look!' Alex said, nudging her friend as she caught sight of Bella and Jason in the middle of the dancefloor kissing each other. They looked like they were going to devour each other whole judging by the way Jay quite obviously had his tongue down her throat and Bella was responding enthusiastically.

'Well, I'd say they're certainly more than "friends" wouldn't you?' Carly remarked, emphasising the word friends with her fingers as she smirked dirtily at the pair of them, as she glimpsed Bella's hand slide down to Jason's backside and pull him closer to her. 'And to think we asked her if she batted for the other side,' she laughed. 'Shows how good our gaydar is, doesn't it?'

Alex laughed and nodded. 'D'ya reckon she'll sleep with him tonight?'

'Um dunno. Sure looks like it, but can you ever remember her sleeping with a bloke? I mean, maybe she behaves differently in Cuba, but she doesn't get usually get close enough to anyone for it to go much further, as far as I can remember.' Carly put her head to one side and surreptitiously studied Jay and Bella. They sure looked like they were in a world of their own as they kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor, not caring who could see them. Bella's hand rested on Jay's backside and Jay had one arm around her waist and his other hand cradling the back of her neck to hold her close to him, as his tongue danced a tango with hers.

The music finished and Gary appeared at Alex's side. 'Sorry if I was ignoring you there. I was just discussing tomorrow night with Howard. We've got on last performance and I just wanted to check if we're changing the running order.' He took hold of her hand and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. 'Will you come back to my suite again tonight?'

Alex nearly fell over in her rush to get up and go back with him. She'd been hoping that he would ask her to stay the night again and she had been starting to think that maybe he'd changed his mind about her. 'Of course!' she said hurriedly, instantly cursing to herself that she was looking too keen.

'It looks like everyone's making tracks to bed.' Jason remarked, seeing Carly and Alex picking up their handbags and standing up. 'Shall I walk you back to your suite?'

Isabella tried to hide the disappointment as it crossed her face. She'd sort of hoped that Jason might change his mind about sleeping with her. She understood why he was resisting, but she was still disappointed all the same. 'Yeah, that would be nice,' she replied, rapidly pasting a smile onto her face.

As they reached Isabella's suite it was obvious that she was going to be sleeping there alone. Alex was staying with Gary and by the looks of things Carly hadn't come back either.

'Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to come back to mine?' Jason asked her, feeling guilty that he'd be leaving her all alone. 'I promise I'll sleep in one of the other beds,' he nodded towards Alex and Carly's beds.

'You're ok with that?' Isabella asked, wondering if he was just be polite.

'Course I am. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it.' Jason replied, flashing her a smile.

'Shall I sleep at yours? That way if Carly shows up with Mark later, I'm not going to be like a gooseberry.' Isabella laughed softly.

'Ok. I'll head back to my suite to get them to make up the sofa bed.' Jason suggested. 'I'll see you in a bit?'

Isabella nodded. 'I'll just get my pyjamas and my toothbrush and I'll be over,' she put her handbag down on the bed and retrieved her mobile phone from it so she could text Alex and Carly and let them know where she was - thankfully now they were nearing the city of Stavanger there was a mobile phone signal.

Jason disappeared back to his cabin. Firstly he rang housekeeping and arranged for the cabin steward to come and make up the sofa bed. While he waited for Isabella to turn up, he pulled his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket to text Heidi to say he'd ring her the following morning, to discuss whatever it was that was so important that it couldn't wait until he returned home. There was an icon on there showing two missed calls and another showing an answerphone message. Dialling his voicemail he waited for it to connect, drumming his fingers on the duvet while he waited. His face turned grey as he heard the message that his voicemail contained:

'Hi Jay. It's Heidi. I know I said I'd speak to you when you came home, but this really can't wait. You need to know something - I'm pregnant and the baby's yours. So when you get back we need to talk about this and for you to let me know if you just want to be in your child's life or if I come as part of the package? Ring me.'


	37. Chapter 37

Isabella closed the door to the suite as she balanced her shortie pyjamas, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste in her arms. She cursed under her breath as the door closed behind her as she realised that she'd stupidly left her key card inside the cabin. She realised that meant she had two choices: One - Worry about it in the morning, when hopefully Carly and Alex would have returned OR Two - go to the concierge's desk and ask for a duplicate key card. She realised number one was more sensible, because if she opted for number two it meant going all the way down to deck 4 in the middle of the night, with no ID to back up who she was, so they probably wouldn't give her a duplicate key-card anyway.

She knocked softly at Jason's door, visibly jumping when she saw the state of him. His face was chalky white in colour and wore a look of shock. 'Everything ok?' she asked, looking at him worriedly. Something had spooked him judging by the expression on his face.

'Um yeah,' he said, not quite meeting her eyes and looking extremely guilty. 'Um, something's come up. I need to speak to Gaz urgently. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a bit.' He opened the door wider so she could enter the room.

'What? At 3am? Are you sure?'

'Yeah.' Jason muttered. All he knew was that he couldn't stay in that suite with Bella. His head was all over the place and he didn't know what to do for the best. On the one hand he was sort of pleased that he was going to be a dad, but on the other hand Heidi was the last person he wanted to have a child with. He realised with a searing clarity of thought that he loved Bella and she was the only person he wanted to have kids with - despite only knowing her a few days. 'I'll be ten minutes. You get ready for bed and I'll be back in a mo.'

He headed straight for Gary's suite, knocking softly on the door. There was no answer and he hesitated momentarily as he wondered what to do. He needed to speak to Gary, because he knew that he'd be the one person to know what to do. He knocked again, louder this time and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps padding to the door.

'Who is it?' Gary asked, his voice muffled by the door.

'Jay.'

'What the fuck do you want?' Gary asked grumpily. He had plans that involved him, Alex and a silk scarf and he didn't want to piss her off by making small-talk with Jay.

'Gaz. I need to speak to you mate. Please, just open the door and I'll explain.' Jason asked, trying to appeal to Gary's better nature.

'Ok. Ok, but you better be quick!' Gary grumbled, opening the door. He looked visibly shocked as he caught sight of Jason's expression.

Catching sight of Gary wearing just a pair of boxer shorts, Jason instantly realised he'd probably disturbed something between Gary and Alex. 'Sorry Gaz. I just don't know what to do. Heidi's rung me and my head's all over the fucking place.'

'Look, come in.' Gary said, his tone changing as he realised what Jason had to say was important.

As they made their way towards the lounge area of the suite, Jason jumped as the bathroom door was flung open with a loud clatter. Alex emerged looking like a one woman mission to shag the living daylights out of Gary. 'Gary, I hope you're ready and waiting...' she trailed off in embarassment as she realised that they were no longer alone in the suite and had an unwelcome visitor. She dropped the blue silk scarf on the floor, which she'd been planning on tying Gary to the bed with and attempted to cover herself up, but to no avail.

Jason looked like he wanted the ground to swallow up as he realised that Alex hadn't heard Gary let him in. She stood there in just a black thong, push up bra and nothing else.

'What the...'she trailed off again - for once she was lost for words. 'Look, I'm not into threesomes!' she joked, attempting to cover up her embarassment at being caught in her underwear.

'Sorry Alex. I know this isn't ideal.' Jason apologised, trying to avert his eyes from her fabulous figure.

'You can say that again!' Alex said from behind the bathroom door, as she dived around the back of it to retrieve Gary's towelling robe to put on. 'I hope to God this is important!' she said, re-appearing out of the bathroom and fixing Jason with an icy stare.

'It is.' Jason studied his shoes intently, wondering whether he should ask to talk to Gary on his own or whether to just spill everything out in the open in front of Alex too. He was hesitant to say too much in front of her in case she repeated it to anyone.

Gary could see that Jason was agitated and there was something definitely amiss. 'Come on through to the lounge area. Then you can tell me what's the matter.'

Alex sighed inwardly. 'Do you want me to go back to my own room?' she offered half-heartedly. 'Or I could go and sit on the balcony.' she looked pointedly at Jason, realising for the first time that he didn't look his normal self. 'Is it Bella? Is everything ok?'

Jason shook his head sadly. 'No. It's not Bella. Things are great with Bella,' he looked at Alex, still wondering whether to trust her. She returned his gaze and smiled softly at him, to re-assure him that she'd calmed down.

'I can keep my mouth shut if that's what you're worried about,' she suddenly blurted out, realising why he was still holding back on speaking about what was on his mind.

'Really? I'd really like a woman's perspective on this actually,' he realised that telling one of Bella's closest friends of his dilemma, might help him decide how to broach the subject with her.

'Do you need a drink?' Alex offered, pulling the dressing gown tie tighter around her waist and walking over to the mini-bar.

'A whisky please.' Jason replied.

Five minutes later they were all sitting down. Gary and Jason had a whisky each and Alex a glass of white wine. 'So what's the problem?' Gary asked softly, his eyebrow raised in question.

'Heidi's left a message for me on my voicemail to say she's pregnant - with my baby.' He added as an after-thought, just in case they didn't realise it was his.

'Fuck! Jay, you fucking dick!' Gary blurted out loudly. 'You stupid, stupid dick. I warned you this would happen if you didn't sort your shit out and stop shagging around!'

'Who's Heidi?' Alex asked in confusion. 'I thought you were single!'

'I am. Um, she was someone I was sort of seeing before we came away. It wasn't serious.'

Alex narrowed her eyes at him and knew straight away from his guilty expression what was going on. 'You were fucking around weren't you? I'll bet Heidi isn't the only stupid cow you were shagging, is she?'

Jason hung his head and looked down at the floor. 'No. I guess you could say she was the one I slept with most, but you're right. I've been a total dick and now I don't know what to do,' he said quietly, tears springing to his eyes in confusion.

'Does Bella know?'

'What? About the baby? Or the women?' Jason ran his hand distractedly through his hair. His head was beginning to ache.

'Both?' Alex shook her head in disgust. She was starting to wonder what the hell Bella saw in him.

'She knows about the women. We discussed it the night she ran out of the theatre.' Jason replied, swirling the amber liquid around in the tumbler and staring deep into it.

'And she's OK with the fact that you shag around?' Alex looked aghast at the thought of what her best friend was getting into. She was seriously worried that Bella was in too deep and too fast.

'Not any more I don't' Jason looked up and looked Alex straight in the eye.

'Well the evidence suggests otherwise, Jason.' Gary's voice cut in. 'That's how it's going to look to Bella.'

'I swear I've changed! All I want is to find someone and settle down and I'm hoping that Bella's that person. I think I've fallen in love with her.' Jason swallowed deeply as he said the words out loud. 'There you go. It's out in the open. I love Bella,' he finished, his voice trailing off with emotion as he realised just how hard he'd fallen for her.

'Well I'm warning you Jay. You hurt Bella and I'll stick my foot up your arse so far that you won't be able to shit for a week! You understand me?' Alex said, half a smile on her face as she realised that he was telling the truth.

'So what are you going to do, Jay?' Gary asked softly. 'Are you going to tell Bella about the baby or will you wait until you've seen Heidi? Is she keeping the baby?'

'I haven't spoken to Heidi yet - she left a message on my voicemail.' Jason explained, looking unsure. He heaved a deep sigh and looked at both Gary and Alex in turn. 'That's my dilemma. I don't want to lie to her, but at the same time I don't want to destroy her. After what happened with her and Carl I'm scared of losing her if I hurt her,' he realised instantly that he'd said too much, when he spotted Alex's confused expression.

'Carl? Who's he?' she asked, casting her mind back over the years as she tried to work out who Carl was.

'Ermm nothing. Forget I mentioned his name.' Jason stuttered, cursing inside at his stupidity.

'Hang on, he was Patrick's work-mate wasn't he? Patrick - Bella's dad was ill so he took us to the concert instead.' Alex said aloud. 'What did he do to Bella?' she knew instantly by Jason's expression that it wasn't nice, whatever he'd done to Bella. 'He gave me the creeps - he was handsome, but he knew it and he made my skin crawl.,' she remarked, wondering where Carl fitted into all this.

'I shouldn't have mentioned him. Please don't tell Bella I mentioned his name. I'm sure she'll tell you if and when she's ready.' Jason pleaded with Alex. 'Promise me you won't mention his name to Bella?' he jumped up, feeling distraught at the thought of what Bella would say if she knew he'd broken her secret.

Alex stood up and lay a hand on his arm. 'Calm down. I won't say anything Jay. There's a side to Bella that I don't understand and I'm guessing Carl is the reason. You need to tell her now. If you wait she'll wonder what else you've been hiding from her. Is she back at the cabin?'

''No, she's at mine,' he caught the expression as it flitted across Alex's face. It was mixture of surprise and disgust that despite his protestations that he didn't sleep around, he'd already sweet-talked Bella back to his suite and no doubt into his bed. 'She's in the sofa bed. We haven't slept together. There's no way I'd take advantage of her!'

Alex's stance visibly relaxed. 'Do you want me to come with you to tell her?' she offered.

'No. I have to do this on my own,' he drained the glass and put it down on the coffee table. 'Thanks for the advice.' He smiled at them both and with a quick hug he let himself out and made his way back to his own suite.

Opening the door quietly he saw that Bella was already curled up in the sofa bed on her side and she was fast asleep.

Half an hour earlier she'd brushed her teeth, her hair and got changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom. Whatever he needed to discuss with Gary was taking ages, she mused to herself as she got into bed and yawned heavily. She'd had a lovely time with Jason tonight and had enjoyed kissing him. She'd felt her body respond to his kisses in a way that she'd never thought would be possible. Hugging the pillow to herself, she realised that she was falling for him and loved the way he made her feel safe and loved when she was in his arms. After waiting for fifteen minutes she couldn't keep awake any longer and fell asleep.

Back in the suite, Jason stood over Bella, gazing at her as her chest rose and fell as she slept. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he pushed away a hank of hair which fell across her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, smiling softly as she realised he was back.

'Oh, hi Jay. Did you get sorted what you needed to discuss with Gary?' she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'Sort of,' he replied, looking at her sadly. 'Bella, I have something to tell you.'

Bella sat up in bed, her heart dropping like a stone as she wondered what it was that Jason wanted to tell her. Whatever it was, judging by his expression, it wasn't good.


	38. Chapter 38

Do you want a drink?' Jason offered, trying to play for time as he tried to work out how to start.

'No. I'm fine. I'd rather you just told me what's going on though.' Isabella said in a small voice, her insides skittering nervously as she saw his expression. It was a mixture of shock and trepidation.

Jason took her hand in his. 'You know when I was telling you about my past and that I'd sort of been seeing Heidi?' he asked her.

Bella nodded and thought that the word seeing wasn't quite right. Giving Heidi a seeing to was more like the right word. She squashed the thought down and looked at him expectantly. 'Yeah, what about it?'

'Well, you know I was going to speak to Heidi when we got back? She's rung me tonight and left a message on my voicemail.'

'Saying what?' Bella suddenly had a feeling that she knew what was coming next.

'She's pregnant. And she says it's mine,' he looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

'And do you think it could be yours?' Bella asked, her voice shaking. She felt jealous that Heidi had the one thing that she'd lost as a teenager and she couldn't help but hate her for it.

Jason looked at her. 'I guess there's a good chance, given that we slept together a handful of times.'

'And what will you do?' Bella swallowed down a feeling that she wanted to throw up at the thought of Heidi and Jason in bed together - even if she hadn't known him at the time.

Jason shrugged. 'I don't know. I guess if it's mine then I have to take responsibility for it. I couldn't be the type of father to just pay maintenance and keep out of the way. I owe it to my kid to bring it up properly and with a father figure in it's life.'

'And where does Heidi fit into all that?' Bella asked, hoping that his answer would be that she wasn't going to be fitting in at all into his life. She realised that it wasn't the child's fault how it had been conceived and if her and Jason could get through this, then she could accept it. But there was no way she was going to share him with Heidi. 'So you won't be wanting to try and make things work with her?'

Jason looked at her in disbelief. 'Do you really think I would, after the type of relationship I had with her? It was sex and nothing more. You do believe that, don't you?'

'But for the sake of the child?' Bella said, wondering where the hell that thought had come from and why she'd just said it out loud. She wished she could take back what she'd just said.

'Bella, this isn't the 1950's for God's sake! People just don't stay together for the sake of children these days. We weren't even in a relationship, for goodness sake!' he took hold of her hand in his and looked at her beseechingly. 'Bella, does this change things between us?'

Bella looked into his eyes and saw how worried he was. 'No. I already knew about your past and you can't change it. Does it change how you feel about me?' she waited for his response, her hand still holding his.

'Of course not' He replied, feeling relieved that she hadn't gone mental at him. 'Bella, I was just telling Gary and Alex that I love you and was scared that I would lose you over all this.' He murmered into her hair, as he pulled her towards him for a hug.

Bella's whole body stiffened at his words and she pulled away from him, looking up into his face. 'What did you just say?' she asked, incredulity spreading across her face.

'That I love you. I know it's soon and I know we haven't even slept together, but all I can think about is you and being with you.' Jason said, hoping that she wasn't going to now run a mile. 'Bella I've never done this before - laid my cards out on the table, so to speak. But there you go. That's how I feel.'

Isabella moved closer to him, laid her arm around his waist and put her head on his chest. 'Jay. I can't say that back. Not at the moment. I'm simply too scared of being hurt. I think about you all the time and maybe that's love, but I'm not ready to say it out loud.'

Jason nodded, sweeping a curtain of hair away from her face. 'I get why you feel that way, Bella,' he dropped a kiss on her nose, before moving downwards and kissing her softly on the mouth. 'Thank you,' he said simply, hugging her tighter to him as if he didn't want to ever let her go.

'For what?'

'Not going ballistic and telling me you never want to see me again,' he laughed, feeling more relaxed now that he'd confessed everything.

'I guess I'm in too deep. I've told you things I've never even told my best friends so I'm not about to walk away,' she reached up, drawing Jason's mouth down towards hers to kiss him. 'So have you actually spoken to Heidi then?' she asked him as they pulled apart.

'Well no. I was going to wait until I see her after the cruise.'

'So it might be a false alarm?' she shuffled over in the sofa bed, holding the duvet up so that Jason could join her under the covers.

Jason hesitated, realising that it was a huge step forward for Bella to be allowing him to get under the covers with her - even if he was fully dressed, before grinning at her and sliding in next to her. 'Yeah, I guess it could be,' he admitted, propping himself up on his elbow and facing her in the bed. 'I'm sort of hoping that it is. I thought we'd been careful. Obviously I was wrong.'

'Are you sure she's actually pregnant? If she likes you, but senses that maybe her feelings aren't being reciprocated, could she be making the whole thing up?'

Jason looked visibly shocked. 'Would she be so calculating?'

Bella shrugged. 'Only you know the answer to that one, Jay,' she stifled a yawn and picked up her phone to check the time. 'Look, you've said you'll be there for me and as far as I'm concerned of course I'll be there for you. I know it'll be hard when I'm back in Cuba, but you can SKYPE me whenever you want.'

'Thank you.' Jason said, his eyes shining with tears at her kindness. ' I guess we'd better go to sleep. It's nearly 5 in the morning,' he threw the duvet back and made to get out of bed.

'Stay.' Bella looked up at him and held her hand out to him.

'Are you sure?' he was already half in and half out of the bed.

Isabella nodded. 'Yes. I'm sure.'

'Well, I'll just brush my teeth and I'll be back,' he slid out of bed and looked down at her. 'If you want to sleep in my bed we'll have more room,' he suggested, nodding over to his Queensize bed.'

While Jason was in the bathroom, Bella went and got into his bed. Her thoughts wandered idly onto the fact that Jason had said he loved her. She wondered whether he truly meant it or whether it was because she was the first girl that he'd actually got to know since deciding to change his ways. She scrunched down into the bed and smiled as she realised she could smell Jason on the covers and pillows. She looked up as Jason emerged from the bathroom, wearing a bath-robe and made his way over to the bed.

'Room for a little one?' he joked, lifting the corner of the duvet up.

Bella slid across and nodded. 'Are you going to keep that dressing gown on?' she asked, grinning mischeviously.

'Well, I was planning to. I thought I'd scare you to death if I rock up in just my birthday suit,' he replied with a big smile.

'What have you got on underneath that robe?'

'Boxer shorts and a t-shirt.'

'That'll do. Come on and get in.' Bella replied, waiting until he'd taken the robe off before switching the bed-side light off.


	39. Chapter 39

Isabella awoke to the sound of soft knocking at the door. She turned over and nudged Jason, who was lying next to her fast asleep. 'Jay, someone's at the door,' she hissed loudly.

Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. 'Maid I should think. Hang on, I'll go and tell her to go away.' Dropping a kiss on Bella's lips, he slid out from under the covers and padded barefoot over to the door.

Isabella propped herself up on her elbow and surreptitiously admired his bottom, clad in black Calvin Klein shorts as he walked away from her.

He was back a moment later, a big smile plastered across his face. 'Well that got rid of her,' he remarked, sliding back into the warm bed.

'What did you say?' Bella asked, her nose wrinkling in amusement.

'That I had a hot woman waiting in bed for me,' he joked, dropping another kiss onto her upturned lips.

'You didn't!' Isabella looked visibly shocked at being described as a hot woman.

'No. I didn't. I said I wasn't feeling too hot and she seemed to believe me. She said she'll leave my room til last.' He turned over to face Bella in the bed, propping himself on his elbow, so his body mirrored Bella's. 'So, do you want to go into Stavanger for lunch?' he asked her, referring to their last port of call where the ship was now berthed.

'Yeah, I'd like that.' Bella shuffled forwards slightly and touched his cheek with her hand. 'Jay, I know you said that you loved me last night. I do really like you and I'm going to miss you when I go back to Cuba,' she wound her arm around his neck and kissed him. Jason returned the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth as he put his arm around her waist.

When they eventually pulled apart Jason looked deep into her eyes. 'I'm gonna miss you too. But we've got next week, haven't we?'

'Yeah, we've got next week.' Bella agreed. 'I'm looking forward to it,' she hesitated momentarily and looked at him as if she wanted to say something.'

'What's on your mind?' Jason asked, stroking her hair and looking at her questioningly.

'Jay, I know you said you loved me. Do you fancy me too - seeing as you asked me that not so long ago,' she flushed slightly, tracing a circular pattern with her fingernail on the sheet.

'Whatever kind of question is that?' Jason asked, his voice raising a notch in surprise.

'Well it's just we shared a bed last night and you didn't come anywhere near me. You didn't so much as lay a finger on me.' Bella's voice sounded tiny in the huge room.

'Bella, that doesn't mean I don't fancy you! I've already told you that before. You're beautiful. You're funny. You're too bloody serious some of the time. But in answer to your question - yes I do fancy you. I just lay there looking at you earlier this morning and wanting to hold you.'

'So why didn't you?'

'I was worried that you'd wake up and be scared to find me cuddling you.'

'Never! I like you cuddling me.'

'Yeah, but cuddling you with an erection would probably completely freak you out!' he laughed loudly and wound his arm around her waist.'

Isabella placed her hand on his chest, feeling the fabric of his t-shirt through her fingers. 'Yeah, I guess it probably would,' she conceded, winking at him naughtily.

Jason suddenly started laughing as the vision of what he'd seen the previous night came to the fore-front of his mind.

'What's so funny?' Bella asked, wondering what he was laughing at.

'I forgot to tell you what happened last night. I was in a tail-spin when I heard Heidi's call and the first thing I thought of was to speak to Gary - he's always so sensible and has the answers to everything. When I got to their suite I realised I'd quite obviously disturbed him and Alex just about to get down and dirty. My eyes nearly fell out of my head when Alex came out of the bathroom in just her underwear and brandishing a scarf in her hand. Poor girl thought I'd turned up for a three-some!' he laughed throatily at the thought of Alex's furious face at seeing him there.

'My God! I can just imagine the scene. I'll bet she wanted to strangle you with that scarf.'

'Yeah, but she calmed down once she realised why I was there ' he admitted, smiling down at her as she cuddled closer to him in the bed. 'She was great actually. Gaz is a lucky bloke. She'll keep his feet on the ground, that's for sure.'

'So you're going to see Heidi over the weekend in London?' Bella asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah. It needs to be sorted sooner rather than later. There was me thinking I would be just going to tell her that there wasn't any future in us, because she seems to think there is and now I'm going to discuss the existence of a baby too.' Jason replied, thinking he really didn't want to see Heidi, but it looked like he had even more reason to see her now. 'So what's your plans over the weekend?'

'Um, visit the doctor - luckily our practice is open over the weekend. I need to check my Typhoid and Hepatitis A jabs are up to date ready for going back. I don't think they'll be able to refer me to a counsellor, but hopefully they can point me in the right direction of one for when we get up to Manchester. Or failing that, find out how I go about getting to see an English speaking one over in Cuba.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Jason murmered, stroking her hair back from her face. 'I've got to think of some places to take you when you visit, haven't I?'

'As long as I'm with you. I don't care.' Bella whispered, lifting her face up to receive another kiss.

They lay with their arms wrapped around for the next hour kissing and cuddling, before Jason sighed deeply. 'Do you want to go get some lunch? We could go for a wander and then I have to be back onboard for a sound-check for tonight's performance.'

'Sounds good.' Bella replied, kissing him one last time and then getting out of bed.

After ringing her suite, Bella discovered that Alex and Carly were back, so she headed back to the room to get changed.

'Where did you get to last night? Carly asked, as soon as she opened the door and saw Bella was standing there looking slightly dishevelled.

'Jay offered to let me stay at his when we got back here and you were both gone.' Bella replied, entering the cabin and noticing that it looked like an explosion in a clothing factory. Clothes were strewn everywhere as the two girls decided what to wear.

'And you're ok?' Alex asked, thinking that Bella looked cheerful considering the bombshell that Jay must surely have dropped last night.

'Yeah, why shouldn't I be?' Bella asked, shrugging her shoulders.

'Well, the baby news.' Alex replied, holding up a pair of skinny jeans and scrutinising them as she tried to work out whether she'd still be able to fit in them, given the amount of food she'd put away that week.

Bella shrugged again. 'That's if there is a baby. Jay hasn't even spoken to Heidi yet. For all we know she's made the entire thing up. I'm not going to worry about it until he's spoken to her and to be honest if there IS a baby what can I do about it? I really like Jay, but I can't dictate what he should or shouldn't do about the baby. That's up to him. He's said he'll take responsibility if Heidi is pregnant and I think that's commendable of him. There's a heck of a lot of blokes in this situation who'd try and wriggle out of their responsibilities.'

Alex and Carly stood looking at her in stupified silence. 'Bloody hell! Hark at you!' Alex giggled. 'I thought you'd have a coronary. He came to Gary's suite all in a lather about how he should broach the subject with you. And here you are acting all sensible.'

Bella burst out laughing. 'Yeah, I heard about him coming to Gary's suite and you bursting in on them in just your underwear. Knowing what a killer figure you've got Alex, Jay's gonna be sorely disappointed when he sees mine properly.'

'Bollocks!' Alex replied loudly. 'You're gorgeous and it's about time you realised it.'

'So Jay keeps telling me.' Bella replied, shaking her head as if she didn't believe a word of it.

'Why do you insist on doing yourself down all the time?' Alex asked, looking at Bella for a reaction.

She was rewarded with the tiniest of flinches from Bella and knew instinctively that Carl was the reason that Bella behaved the way she did. She waited a beat, sliding a glance towards Carly that she was in agreement. Carly nodded a tiny little nod.

Alex took a deep breath. 'So Bella. Who's Carl?'

Bella's mouth dropped and she looked at the two of them warily as if she'd been cornered. 'I'll tell you later. I'm meeting Jay for lunch in a bit.'

'Jay can wait. This can't. Who's Carl and how does he figure in your past?' Alex demanded, her face deadly serious so Bella knew that she couldn't escape.


	40. Chapter 40

Bella looked warily at her two friends. 'Who told you about Carl?' she whispered, his name choking at the back of her throat as she said it.

'It doesn't matter who told me about him. We just want to know what went on with him?' Alex sat down next to Bella on the bed. At the mention of his name she'd sunk down heavily onto it, her whole body sagging.

Bella felt momentarily angry at Jason, assuming it must have been him who'd mentioned Carl's name to Alex. What she didn't understand was how his name had cropped up in a conversation about Heidi and the baby. 'It was Jay, wasn't it?' she snapped.

Alex hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to drop Jason in it, but she didn't really have any choice. Bella already knew it was him. 'Yes it was. He let Carl's name inadvertently slip and I put two and two together. He said he was worried about destroying you after what Carl did to you. He honestly didn't mean to mention him. It just happened.'

Bella sighed deeply and rubbed at her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She could feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. She began to tell Alex and Carly all about Carl, haltingly at first, but her voice growing more confident as it all spilled out and she could see only compassion in her friends eyes.

By the time she'd finished both Alex and Carly were openly crying at what she'd been through. 'Why didn't you tell us?' Carly asked, thinking that she hadn't suspected a thing. She'd known that Bella had changed drastically over the years, but it hadn't crossed her mind that it was all because of one man.

'I kept wanting to, but Carl said it was our little secret. I thought I loved him and I was absolutely terrified of his temper. Look, this is what he did to me one time when I mentioned that I was going out one night with you two. He wanted me to meet him yet again - for the same thing as always.' She couldn't even bring herself to say the word sex. She rolled up her top. moving the lacy fabric of her bra aside to show her friends.

'What the hell is that?' Carly asked, as a line of faintly puckered skin emerged from the confines of her bra.

'Cigarette burns.' Bella said quietly. 'When I said I wouldn't cancel my night out with you, this is what he did to me because he said I didn't need friends. I only needed him. It was punishment for daring to try to have a social life apart from him. He ripped my top off, held me down and burnt me. He always made sure it was somewhere that couldn't be seen when I was clothed. This happened over and over again. She lifted her arm and there was more evidence of the same treatment on the soft skin of the inside of her arms. 'Thank God it was winter when he did this so I could cover it with long sleeves.' Bella said, as if it was normal to accept the punishments Carl had meted out to her. She then lifted up her skirt, sliding the skirt up to the top of her thighs to show yet more circular marks at the very top of of her legs, just hidden by the cotton fabric of her underwear.

Alex and Carly sat back, completely shocked at the evidence Bella showed them and the matter of fact way she'd told them. 'Jeez, you're brave....' Alex said, leaning forward and hugging Bella tightly.

'Not brave. Stupid. So stupid.' Bella said sadly. 'He robbed my entire teenage years from me and I didn't tell a soul what was going on. He's probably now carrying on with his life as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

'Meanwhile you've been carrying this around, hidden away deep inside you?' Carly surmised, knowing exactly what Bella was driving at.

'Promise me you'll stop punishing yourself and do something about this?' Alex asked kindly. 'We're here for you, but we can't end this for you.'

Bella nodded. 'I'm going to see someone soon - next week if I can, and Jay has said he'll come with me if I need him. I think he could be the key to me getting my life back. I've been experiencing feelings for him that I've never felt before. I trust him and I know he cares for me. I think I'm falling for him and it doesn't scare me.'

'Good. He adores you Bella. That's why he was in such a state about how and when to tell you about Heidi.' Alex replied, her voice muffled by Bella's hair as she cuddled her tightly.

There was loud rap at the door. 'That'll be Jay I bet.' Bella said, extricating herself from Alex's arms.

'I'll go.' Carly said, getting up from the sofa where she'd been sitting opposite her two friends.

'Hi Carly. I've come to take Bella for lunch.' Jason said, his arms folded as he leant against the doorframe and fixed Carly with a beaming grin.

'Can you give us five minutes?' Carly asked him. 'We're just in the middle of something.'

'Yeah. Tell her I'll wait by the lifts.' Jason replied, nodding towards the end of the hallway.

'Will do.' Carly replied pleasantly, thinking that Alex was right - he certainly seemed keen on Bella.

Once all three of them had dried their eyes and hugged each other and made Bella promise never to keep anything like that a secret again, they locked up and made their way to the lifts where Jason was waiting.

In the end Bella and Jason were joined by Carly, Alex, Gary and Mark for lunch. After wandering through the flower filled cobble streets of the old town of Stavanger, they found a waterfront restaurant in which to eat sandwiches and drink beers.

'So I hear you and Jay are seeing each other next week?' Gary asked, taking a sip of his beer and wiping the foam off his top lip with the back of his hand.

'Yes. He's picking me up on Monday and we're going up there.' Bella replied, giving Gary a warm smile.

'Have you got any more time off Alex?' Gary asked, an idea forming in his mind.

'Um, I haven't booked any. But I still have a fair bit of holiday left.' Alex replied, taking a bite of her Salmon and Cream cheese bagel. 'Why? What were you thinking?'

'Well I'll be up in Manchester next week. Can you get next week off too and come up to Manchester to stay with me?' He asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. In the short time he'd known Alex he'd really grown to like her and was loath to let her go. He turned to look at Jason. 'You'd give Alex a lift up to Manchester for me if she can get time off, wouldn't you?'

'Yeah, course I would.' Jason agreed, flashing Alex a big smile. He knew that Gary was really keen on her and wanted to help in any way he could. He also knew from little hints that Bella had dropped inadvertently, that Alex was mad about Gary and was dreading being apart after the cruise.

'I'll give the boss a ring when we get into Southampton tomorrow morning.' Alex replied.

'Why don't you give her a ring now? 'Bella suggested, nodding towards Alex's phone which lay on the table next to her plate.

Alex hesitated for a moment, before making up her mind. 'Ok. I will do.' She scraped the chair back and wandered away from the table so that she could speak to her boss in privacy. Moments later she was back with a huge smile on her face. 'She said yes.' She stood behind Gary and threw her arms around his neck in excitement.

'Looks like we're sorted then. Jay will pick you and Bella up on Monday and drop you at mine? Or are you coming straight up to Manchester with me after the cruise? If that's easier you could do that.' He asked her, patting her hand as it rested on his collarbone as she stood behind him.

Alex thought for a moment. 'Much as I'd like to say I'll come with you, I'd better go home first and pick up a change of clothes and let my family know where I'm going.'

'Ok.' Gary agreed, grinning broadly as Alex skirted the chair and sat on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck in excitement at the thought of spending more time with him.

After they'd finished lunch the girls decided to go shopping and the lads went back to the ship for their final sound-check. The ship was departing at 4pm, ready for the overnight sailing back to Southampton and they were due to be back by lunchtime for the following day. At 3pm the girls made their way back to the ship to make sure they would back in plenty of time for the ship's departure.

The band spent the rest of the afternoon doing their soundcheck and rehearsing and the girls took advantage of the outside pool and jacuzzis. They were joining the lads at their dinner table again that night and were all looking forward to spending a final evening together.

At 5pm Bella had an appointment to get her hair styled ready for that evening, so she disappeared off a few minutes before, leaving Alex and Carly sunning themselves by the pool. The weather during the day had become hotter and hotter and as soon as they'd got back from their shopping trip they couldn't wait to get their bikinis on and catch some rays. Bella wasn't so bothered about getting a tan, given that she spent virtually all of her time in hot countries anyway.

By 6pm Bella's hair was finished. 'Is it ok?' the hairdresser asked, holding the mirror behind her head so she could see the back. Bella craned her head to the left and right admiring what she'd done. She had to agree that it looked stunning. She'd blow dried the sides and top straight, catching them up in a diamante clip. The back and the ends of the hair which had been caught up in the clip had then been curled into a mass of spiral curls which fell in cascades down her back.

'Yes, it's gorgeous...' She breathed, a huge smile on her face and signed the bill with a flourish.

'Get a bit of make-up on and a pretty dress and you'll be the most gorgeous girl on the ship.' The hairdresser assured her, with a big smile.

'Oh, I don't know about that...' Bella replied, blushing furiously. 'But thank you anyway.'

When she got back to the suite Alex and Carly were getting changed. They'd both already had a shower and were changing into their posh dresses from the black an white night. 'Shower's free!' Alex called out as she came through the door.

'Woah, look at you missus!' Carly shrieked, catching sight of Bella's posh hair-style. 'You look stunning!'

Bella blushed again. ''What shall I wear tonight?' She asked, artfully changing the subject away from her appearance.

'Well we're wearing the dresses we wore for the Black and White night. Why don't you wear yours? You looked gorgeous in it and remember it was that outfit which made Jay wink at you?' Alex suggested.

An hour later they were all ready and decided to go for a drink in the bar while they waited for the three lads and Howard's family. They'd just ordered their drinks when everyone else appeared.

'You look gorgeous, Alex.' Gary sidled up beside her, his arm winding around her waist as he planted an affectionate kiss on her temple. 'Are you staying with me again tonight?' He whispered in her ear, grinning widely when she nodded that yes she was, if it was ok with him.

Mark appeared at Carly's side and looked her up and down. 'Wow Carly, you look gorgeous luv!' He said, holding her at arms length and admiring her. 'Enough to stay with you again tonight?' Carly asked mischievously. They'd spent the previous night together and though she was under no illusion that there would be a full-blown relationship at the end, she was content just to spend time with him and see where it took them.

'Hi Bella.' Jason said quietly, hardly believing how gorgeous she looked, as she stood by the bar sipping her drink. 'You look stunning!' he stood next to her, placing his hand in the small of her back as he leant in for a kiss. His fingertips grazed the bottom of her curls, causing her to shiver involuntarily at his touch on her bare skin. Apart from when he'd touched her face, arm or neck when he kissed her, it was the first time he'd touched her skin and it sent shock-waves through her.

'Hi Jay,' she replied, deliberately turning her face towards him so that their lips met. 'You look good too!' she remarked, looking him up and down in his black suit and crisp white shirt.

'Bubbly eh?' he said, grinning pointedly and nodding towards her glass.

'Yeah, seeing as it's the last night,' she replied, taking a sip of the cold liquid and feeling the bubbles dance on her tongue. 'So are we in for a treat tonight?' she asked flirtatiously, running her finger along his stong jawline.

'What, at the show? Yeah, I think so. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. We're wearing our black and white outfits which we've re-worked from The Circus tour. Hopefully you'll like them.

'I'm sure I will.' Bella replied, remembering that Alex and Carly had been in raptures over The Circus outfits when they'd described the tours to her.

'So, are you ready for dinner?' Jason asked, taking her hand in his.

'Yes. And then I'm looking forward to the show.'

'Are Carly and Alex staying with Gary and Mark tonight?' Jason asked, crossing his fingers that they were. He wanted to spend every spare minute he could with Bella.

'Yes, I think so.' Bella nodded. 'Can I stay with you? Would you mind?'

'Of course. I can think of nothing I'd like more,' he said, a big grin crossing his face.

'Good. That's settled then.' Bella replied, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. She stood back, arching an eyebrow at him. 'Separate beds?' she grinned.

'Whatever you're comfortable with,' he stated, happy to go with the flow and see where the evening led them.


	41. Chapter 41

Dinner was a raucous event that evening. The lads were pleased to be performing their last show and had a small party planned afterwards. The girls had already sunk one bottle of champagne between them and were well onto the second bottle of wine by the time they finished dinner.

'We'll see you later, Bella.' Jason murmered, scraping his chair back and dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

'I look forward to it.' she replied, sitting back in her chair so the waiter could pour her a coffee. She looked at Jason's retreating back as he left the crowded restaurant with the other three lads, a feeling of affection running through her at his by now familiar loping walk.

They finished their coffees and then made their way to the theatre, sitting in their designated seats as usual. Howard and Louise's daughters had been allowed to watch as a treat and were in a state of excitement at seeing "our daddy singing" as Florence told anyone who would listen.

The lads had decided to change the running order that evening to keep things fresh and had added in a three more songs - Said it all, Pray and How did it come to this? Jason had specifically asked the lads if they minded him singing it and they'd happily agreed.

During the first few songs they all wore their black and gold outfits from The Circus tour and sung Rule the World, Patience, Back for Good and Pray. Bella sat open-mouthed at their dance routine. She'd never seen it before and was amazed that even Gary, who said he couldn't dance, was doing a grand job keeping up with the other three.

There was a short break and then they re-appeared back on-stage. They were all wearing their Circus tour outfits, but instead of red and white they were black and white to go with the theme on the cruise.

'They all look so good, don't they?' Alex squealed at the top of her voice. 'Now do you know what all the fuss was about?'

Bella sat open-mouthed at Jay in his skin-tight black and white striped trousers, white shirt and black velvet jacket. 'Jeez, look at him...' she breathed out loud.

'Yep. I'd do him looking like that.' Alex sniggered dirtily, as Jason began to sing the opening words to How did it come to this. 'Though I have to say Gaz looks gorgeous too,' she added afterwards, in case Bella got the wrong idea.

'He's got a good voice, hasn't he?' Bella remarked, wondering why Jay didn't sing more. His voice wasn't as strong as the others, but the voice he did have was good.

Carly nodded enthusiastically. 'I like Jay's voice. It's just a shame he doesn't sing more.'

The song finished and they began to sing Said it all - a song which Bella had never heard, but instantly loved, with it's searing chorus. It was a mixture of uplifting song mixed with a beautiful ballad and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would always be one of her favourite songs from the band now that she'd heard it.

They finished with a rousing version of Relight my fire, followed by Never Forget. 'Hmm I don't know which I prefer - the stripy trousers or the PVC number.' Isabella joked, her hand flying to her mouth as soon as she'd said it, as if she could hardly believe that she'd voiced her thoughts.

After the show finished they walked up to Manhattan 2, the bar where the after-show party had been arranged. Waiters milled around with glasses of champagne and orange juice so the girls took a glass of champagne each and waited for Gary, Mark and Jay to return.

Ten minutes later all four of the lads appeared, looking distinctly dishevelled and still in some of their stage outfits.

'No PVC trousers then, Jay?' Bella teased, noticing that he'd changed back into the trousers they'd worn during the first part of the show.

'I thought PVC might be a bit much,' he laughed teasingly and winked at her.

'Oh, I don't know. I thought you looked quite fetching in them.' Bella arched an eyebrow flirtatiously at him. She was amazed at herself. She realised for years she'd held men at arms length, but now that she'd acknowleged that she liked Jason, she was finding flirting with him quite liberating.

'Hmm.. I'll remember that in the future shall I?' He pretended to start writing a list of her likes and dislikes on his hand. 'OK. Likes. Men in PVC trousers. Men who can dance. Anything else?'

'You left out men who's name is Jason.' Alex interrupted, as she earwigged their conversation.

He smiled at Alex and nodded, before turning his intense gaze back onto Bella 'Ok. Dislikes?'

'Um Take That music?' Bella started to laugh when she caught sight of his expression of surprise. 'That was a joke!' she said hurriedly, hoping she hadn't offended him.

'I guessed that!' he laughed. 'Now, where were we? Ah yeah, dislikes?'

'Um dunno.'

'That's not good enough. There must be something you dislike in life?'

Bella cast around in her mind for something to say. 'Having to leave you!' she blurted out, without thinking and felt instantly embarassed that she now sounded a right saddo for coming out with something so lame.

'Well that goes without saying. Anything else?' he pretended to hold a pen poised in the air and waggled his eyebrows at her.

'Cats!' She suddenly shouted at the top of her voice. 'I don't like cats because I'm allergic to them. Is that good enough?'

'I guess that'll have to do. Good job I don't have a cat then eh? If not it'd be homeless when you come over to stay next week.'

Bella smiled at Jason, her eyes twinkling with amusement at him. 'So come on. What do you like?'

'You.' He waited a beat, before continuing. 'Apart from that, I'd have to say playing my guitar. Oh, and sitting on park benches, watching the world go by,' he joked, remembering Howard telling him that the fans were always talking about spotting him on a bench somewhere and it was a standing joke.'

'And dislikes?'

'Um, people taking my photo without asking first. I bloody hate it!' he said, his face clouding at the thought of the countless times it had happened over the years.

Bella took a sip of her champagne and looked at Jason contemplatively. It seemed an odd thing to say considering he was in the public eye, but she guessed it must get a bit wearing some of the time.

Jason nodded at a passing waiter and took a glass of champagne from the tray. 'So you enjoyed the show again?' hs asked her, taking a swallow of his drink.

'Yes. And it was lovely to hear you sing a solo. You have a nice voice.'

'Hmm... dunno about that, but thanks all the same,' he flushed slightly with embarassment and looped his arm around her waist. 'D'ya know Bella, I reckon you're the most beautiful woman in this room ' he remarked, scanning the room carefully.

Bella shook her head. 'I'm not that great looking,' she murmered self-consciously, thinking that Alex and Carly were prettier by far.

'Well I think you are.' Jason stated, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Bella shivered at the touch of his lips on her bare skin. 'Thank you,' she replied shyly.

'Still don't like compliments then? Best add that to your list of dislikes.' Jason joked, sticking his tongue out cheekily at her.

They stayed for another hour before Jason surreptitiously checked his watch. 'It's gone 1am and I don't know about you, but I'm dead on my feet here. What about you?'

Bella stifled a yawn as she realised how tired she was. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't wait to get her feet out of the heels. 'Yes. I'm tired.l,' she replied, slipping her shoes off and hooking her fingers in the back strap to carry them. 'I can't keep these on any longer,' she admitted as they swung freely from the end of her fingers.

They made their way back to Jason's suite, stopping en-route at the girls cabin so that Bella could drop her shoes and handbag off and pick up her pyjamas, brush and toothbrush and toothpaste.

'I'm going to shoot off into the shower.' Jason slid his jacket off, flinging it onto the bed carelessly before beginning to unbutton his shirt.'

Sitting down on the bed, Bella massaged the bottoms of her feet gently with her fingertips. 'That's better now I've got those blasted shoes off,' she remarked, looking up at him as his fingers deftly undid his shirt buttons one by one, until his shirt was completely undone and hanging half open.

Sliding his fingers into the waistband of his trousers, he untucked his shirt tails and shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, dropping it on top of his jacket.

Bella sat momentarily dumbstruck as he stood in front of her in just his trousers, shoes and socks. Fighting down the urge to run her fingers along his chest and down his flat stomach, she looked down at the floor - anywhere so she didn't have to look straight at him.

Jason sat down on the bed next to Bella and untied his shoelaces, kicking his shoes off before pulling his socks off and pairing them together at the top.

'Are you always this tidy?' Bella grinned, as he moved his shoes underneath the dressing table and tucked his socks inside one of them, to sort out later.

'Always. Tidy life equals tidy mind,' he remarked, his gaze sliding across to look at her. 'Well, that's my philosophy in life anyway.'

Bella grinned back at him, realising that it was the way she was too. Her side of the suite was always tidy and Carly and Alex's always looked like a bomb had hit it. It drove her mad that the two of them were so messy.

Jason stood up. 'I won't be long. Make yourself comfy,' he sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind him, with a decisive click. He grinned inwardly as he thought back to Bella's expression as he'd taken his shirt off. She might have tried to hide how she was feeling, but it was obvious from the way she'd coloured and dropped her gaze to the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen, that she'd quite liked seeing him without his top.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Bella debated what to do. Should she use the opportunity while Jason was in the shower to put her pyjamas on? She wondered to herself. She couldn't get the vision of Jason's bare chest and flat stomach out of her head. Shaking her head, she gave herself a mental talking to and told herself to get a grip - he was a human being after all, albeit one that she fancied like hell.

Jason turned on the shower, waiting for a moment before stepping inside and sighing a gusty sigh as the water hit his head. He moved his head left and right and felt the water trickle down his cheeks and onto his neck, before reaching for the shower gel to wash himself.

Bella heard the shower start and the cubicle door open as Jason stepped inside. Glancing over to the bathroom door, she toyed with the idea in her head that she should go in with him. After all, what harm would it do? Padding over to the bathroom door, she hesitated momentarily as her hand touched the handle and she made up her mind to open the door.

Jason rinsed his hair and snapped the shower off, reaching up to the towel rail to retrieve the towel he'd hung there. Wrapping it around his hips, he stepped out of the shower and picked up another towel to dry his hair.

'Oh!' Bella shrieked loudly, as the bathroom door swung open outwards just as she moved the handle downwards and she realised that Jason was already out of the shower.

'Everything OK?' Jason asked, his mouth twitching in amusement as he glimpsed the surprised expression on Bella's face. If he wasn't very much mistaken, it looked like Bella had been expecting him to be in the shower. 'Were you wanting to use the toilet?'

Bella shook her head, unsure what to say now that he'd caught onto the fact that she was sneaking up on him in the shower. She suddenly found that she couldn't tear her gaze away from the sight of the rise and fall of his chest, still spotted with droplets of water which clung to his skin. 'No,' she said quietly, managing eventually to tear her eyes from his body and to look straight at him.

'So what did you want?' he asked her gently, tilting her chin up with his finger.

Bella looked confused. 'I don't know. I just had this overwhelming feeling that I wanted to touch you. God, I sound like some kind of perv or a psycho fan! You must think I'm a complete nut-job.' She finished breathlessly, as all the words came out in a torrent.

Jason grinned. 'I don't think you're a nut-job Bella. Come on, it's a bit cramped in here,' he opened the bathroom door fully, leading her back out into the bedroom. He motioned Bella to sit down on the bed and then knelt down in front of her, still clad in just a white towel which reached down to his knees. 'So where is it you want to touch me?' he asked her, his heart hammering at the thought that she might just dive for his dick.

Bella stifled the thought which immediately sprung to the fore-front of her mind which was "all over" and reached her hands out, her fingertips gently touching his neck and down to his collar-bone, which she traced along. She then moved her hands so that they traced along the curves of his chest and skipped her fingertips across his nipples until she reached his ribs.

Jason gripped his bottom lip with his teeth as he felt her fingers trace each of his ribs one by one, caressing the smooth skin which covered them, until she reached the dusting of dark hairs which led from his navel downwards and abruptly stopped.

'You feel different to him,' she stated simply, her voice laced with relief at what she'd felt.

'In what way? Old?' he laughed lightly and exhaled the breath which he'd been holding, whilst she'd been softly touching him.

Bella shook her head decisively. 'No. He was all muscle, really muscular. I don't mean that you're not fit. You're lean and muscular, but I can almost feel your muscles moving. His were just rock hard from lifting really heavy weights.'

'So the way I feel is a good thing?'

'Yes. I was scared that you'd feel the same. But you feel exactly how I hoped you would. Gorgeous! I still don't understand why someone who was that fit and healthy would then abuse their body by smoking, drinking and taking coke. But there you go.' Bella referred to Carl's bad habits which to a certain extent had been his downfall and shuffled slightly on the bed.

Jason took the opportunity to move closer to her. 'It doesn't make sense to me either Bella, but I wouldn't waste any more time on him. He was a waster and a bully and I intend to make you feel very loved and special if you'll let me?'

He put his hand up towards her face, stroking her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb as he cradled her chin in his palm. 'Bella, I love you and I'm so glad we'll see each other next week,' he whispered, as she moved her cheek and kissed his palm.'

'Me too....' she looked up as Jason abruptly stood up, his hand still touching her face as he pulled her up from the bed to stand opposite him. He put his arms around her and kissed her, their tongues entwining as she opened her mouth and began to respond to him eagerly.

Bella could feel Jason's fingertips stroking the bare skin in the middle of her back as they made circular movements, grazing against the lace which held her dress up. She groaned the tiniest of groans at the back of her throat, as his fingertips slid under the lace of her dress, stroking insistently.

'Jay. I want you.' Bella whispered against his mouth as he continued to kiss her. Lust spiralled in her belly as she pressed herself tightly up against him.

'And I want you too....,' he whispered back, as his lips left hers momentarily. 'But I don't have anything with me and it wouldn't be right. Not yet.' It took every ounce of his self control not to slide the lace over her shoulders and undress her. He wanted nothing more than to slide into bed with her, to feel her legs wrapped around him as he made love to her, but he was also scared that things wouldn't be so rose-tinted and that she'd completely freeze the moment he so much as touched her.

'So, shall we go to bed?' Bella looked a little disappointed, but understood what he meant - he was worried and she totally got why he felt that way.

Jason nodded and turned away. 'I'll just go put my shorts on in the bathroom.' He rooted around in the drawer until be located a pair of tight, grey Calvin Klein shorts.

'Don't hide yourself away on my account.' Bella remarked, taking a deep breath and unzipping her dress. She slid the lace straps over her shoulders and down her arms, sliding the satin skirt down over her hips until she stood by the bed wearing just a pair of knickers.

Jason turned around with the shorts clutched in his hand ready to put them on, his eyes nearly falling out of his head as he caught sight of Bella standing by the double bed. Her face bore a combination of elation that she'd actually done something that she never thought possible - undressing in front of a man and trepidation in case he didn't like what he saw. She looked unbelievably beautiful, with her hair falling gently over her chest, half covering her breasts and Jason swallowed hard as he wondered how the hell he was going to keep his hands to himself all night.

'I'll just go brush my teeth.' Bella remarked, noticing his look of complete shock.

Once she was done, he went in and brushed his teeth too. He was relieved to find Bella already in bed when he emerged from the bathroom in his shorts.

Sliding into bed, he scooched up behind her, drawing her into his arms for a cuddle as he wound them around her. Bella slid her hand on top of his as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder and moved it to cup her breast.

Jason swept his thumb over her nipple and felt it harden in response to his touch. Kissing her shoulder one more time he smiled once more, hardly able to believe that he was about to leave it at that. 'One step at a time?' he said softly against her ear, his hand moving to go around her waist and cuddle her to him.

'Ok.' Bella murmered sleepily. 'Thank you,' her voice trailed off as she realised that she was bone tired.

'For what?'

'Being you,' she replied simply, smiling to herself as she felt his arm cuddle her tighter to him.


	42. Chapter 42

Jason was woken at 8am as the sun filtered through a gap in the curtains. He lifted Bella's arm from where it lay across his stomach and slid out of bed slowly so he didn't wake her up. Wandering over to the window he opened the curtain a touch more so he could see whether they were nearing England. It looked like they were just sailing past the Isle of Wight, where they would then turn towards Southampton for the very last leg of their journey. Sighing deeply, he realised that it meant the time was drawing ever closer to when he would have to say goodbye to Bella.

Bella murmered something unintelligible in her sleep and turned over onto her back, the duvet sliding down below her breasts and wrapping itself around her waist. Jason wandered back over to the bed to slide back in next to her. As the sunshine filtered now further into the cabin, he could see more of her body and attempted to will his erection back down at the sight of her.

Bella moved again and her tumbling curls slid to one side. Jason narrowed his eyes as he got closer to her. 'What the hell is that?' he murmered under his breath and cocked his head to one side. There, along the very edge of her Areola was a line of silvery coloured round marks, almost like a scar. He stood for a moment gazing down at her wondering what it was, before sliding back into bed next to her.

'Morning Jay.' Bella murmered, her eyes opening as she felt the bed flex as he got back in the bed with her.

'Morning Bella.' Jason replied, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning across to kiss her. She wrapped her arm across his chest to cuddle up to him and smiled sleepily up at him. There on the inside of her inner arm, where her skin was the softest, was exactly the same mark again - a wiggly line of round puncture marks. He was surprised that he'd never noticed them before, but guessed that the lighting had been pretty dim the previous night and they weren't exactly in a noticeable place.

Bella lay in the crook of his arms, her fingertips stroking his chest in soft circles. 'I could lay like this all day,' she murmered, gazing up at him and smiling.

'Mmm... me too,' he looked down at her and stroked a curl away from her face. 'Bella what are the marks inside your arm and on your breast?'

Bella's face clouded momentarily. 'Cigarette burns.'

'Carl?' Jay guessed correctly first time and felt a surging hatred for the man run through him.

Bella nodded. 'I have some on my leg too. He did the first one on a night when he was high on booze and coke. He'd started yet another petty fight with me and the next thing I knew he was holding me down and burnt me. I was just no match for him. With all that muscle he must have been at least 15 stone.

'What? He did all of those in one night?' Jason asked, completely aghast that someone could be so cruel to another human being - especially one so much younger. He sat up and looked at her in shock.

'No. He did the ones here the first time,' she pointed at the scar under her arm and timidly smiled at him, as if she was trying to re-assure him that she was ok with it. 'He must have panicked the following day, because he turned up at my college at finishing time and he was nearly beside himself that he'd done it and swore that he hadn't meant to ' she looked at Jason and could see he was shocked at how matter of fact she was about it.

'So what did you do?'

'I forgave him. Just like I always did. He walked me to the end of my road and by the time we'd got there he'd pretty much convinced me that it was all my fault that he'd hurt me. He was just so clever and I was so gullible.'

'And what about this one?' he softly touched the scar on her breast with the very tip of his fingertips, half expecting her to flinch away at his touch.

Bella sat up, pulling the duvet up with her to hide the scar and drew her knees under her chin. 'I didn't hear from him until the weekend after he walked me back from college. By then I was feeling a mixture of relief that maybe he'd had enough of me, and desperation because I wanted to see him again. I was scared to death of his temper, but at the same time I was obsessed with him to a certain extent. He knew just how to play mind games with me and it was like he was in complete control of me. It was a month or so before I found out I was pregnant and my parents were away. He came around the house and insisted that we should do it in my parents bed again. I said no, because I knew my mum had changed the sheets so they were clean for when they came home - she always liked a clean bed to come back to,' she explained, tears springing to her eyes as she remembered back to that day.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' Jason said softly, winding his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him so he could kiss her temple.

'No. I want you to know everything Jay. That's if you can bear to hear it all. Louise knows most of it, but not about the scars,' she rested her chin on her knees and took a shaky breath.

'Bella. If it helps you to talk about it then I'm here for you.' Jason said, trying to keep his voice calm as he thought how much he'd love to tear Carl apart if he ever set eyes on him.

'Well, I said no at first. But as usual he knew just what to say. He said unless I wanted my parents to find out that he was fucking me, then I'd do as he said.'

'But surely they would have blamed him, Bella. It sounds like you were pretty much under his spell. After all how old was he? Thirty? And you were how old? Sixteen?'

'Seventeen.' Bella replied, remembering it was etched on her brain as it was her seventeenth birthday when all the rest of the scars had happened.

'Jay. Now I'm older I know that of course they'd have supported me. But he seriously messed with my head and I believed everything he said. I didn't dare tell my parents what was going on. Of course they suspected something was up and over the months kept asking me, but I just kept saying everything was fine.'

'So they never knew and they still don't know?'

Bella shook her head. 'No. They don't know,' she continued with the rest of the events from that day. 'So, eventually I agreed to us using their bed. Carl knew it was my seventeenth birthday and said he'd bought something along for me to celebrate. He'd bought along a bottle of Tequila and egged me on to drink shots with him. He didn't actually drink much of it, but I did, and by the time the bottle was half empty I was so pissed I couldn't even stand. He didn't seem to care that I was completely out of it and the next thing I remember was the unbelievable pain as he burnt me with his cigarette. It turns out he'd decided that he wanted sex and I was so pissed that I'd blacked out. He was so angry that I'd dared to fall asleep, that he decided to wake me up. He held me down and burnt me on my breast until I woke up,' she hesitated for a moment as she caught a glimpse of Jason's horrified expression.

'So what about the leg?' he asked her, feeling sick at the thought of what she'd gone through.

'Well, I think I passed out again, as all I can remember is him yelling at me that I was a shit shag and then he grabbed hold of the cigarette again and just started randomly burning me everywhere. He said he was going to teach me a lesson for passing out on him. I have little marks here and there, but he must have really gone for it on my legs, because he knew no-one would spot them there.'

'And your parents didn't suspect a thing, even though you'd slept in their bed and he'd had cigarettes in there?' Jason asked, wondering what kind of parents Bella had if they'd never noticed all this going on.

'I woke up a few hours later with a huge hangover and Carl had pissed off and left me there passed out. There were a couple of bruises around my wrists that I hadn't had before, so I assume they were from him holding me down when he burnt me. I got up and was sick a few times and then I changed the sheets on the bed and aired the room. So by the time my parents came back nothing looked any different. I'd got very good at covering things up Jay. I'd wear long sleeves if he'd hit me and like I've said before, he was always careful where he hurt me.'

'Jesus Bella. You've been to hell and back, haven't you?' Jason whistled through his teeth, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly to him. He could feel her heart thudding gently in her chest as he cradled her in his arms and knew without a doubt that he was in love with her. 'If I set eyes on that bastard I will tear him apart for what he did to you. How can you not hate him?'

'What's the point? I was stupid and life's too short. I hate that he killed the one good thing which came from our relationship, but I can't hate him. I feel sorry for him.'

'You're a better person than me.' Jason remarked slowly, kissing her on the top of her head as she wound her arms around his waist.

'I don't know about that....' she murmered quietly, as her head rested against his neck. 'I have my moments when I'm being a miserable cow - like when I first met you. My issue is with being scared of men in general and thinking they always have an ulterior motive for everything. I need to talk that through with someone, but you and the lads have helped me on the way. You're all great blokes.'

'Aww thanks. I'll take that as a compliment.' Jason laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest where Bella's head partly lay against him.

Bella brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and rolled over to retrieve her watch from the bedside table. 'Shit Jay! We need to get up! It's gone 9am and I still have to pack,' she could feel the unmistakeable pulling as the ship manoeuvred itself to dock and knew that it wouldn't be long until they would have to get up.

An hour later Bella was packed and ready to go to breakfast with Carly and Alex. Both had arrived back at the suite at around the same time Bella had and were feeling the same way she did. None of them were in a rush to leave the lads. Carly had resigned herself to the fact that she probably wouldn't see Mark again, as he hadn't mentioned afterwards at all. Alex simply didn't want to be away from Gary - even if it was for just a couple of days and Bella felt the same way.

After meeting the lads for breakfast, they made their way to the designated meeting point to disembark. Louise had spoken to the concierge desk on their behalf and arranged for the girls to leave the ship with the rest of them. The band would then go their respective ways and the girls would go home in Carly's car.

Louise and Howard had already gone on ahead before Carly, Alex and Bella. Louise had made a point of speaking to Bella as she left the buffet restaurant and had pressed a piece of paper into Bella's hand with her address, email and telephone numbers asking her to keep in touch. Bella had promised that she would and had hurriedly written her details on a napkin for Louise to take with her. With a final hug Louise had disappeared, leaving Bella with a little lump in her throat at the kindness she'd shown to her.

As they disembarked, Jay stopped and looked at Bella. 'This is where we leave you Bella. I'm sorry.'

'Where are you going?' Bella looked around, wondering what was going on and why he wasn't going in the same direction as them.

'Our management have already had our cases taken off the ship for us and put into the cars waiting to meet us. We go through fast-track disembarkation over there.' He indicated to a door at the opposite end of the building to where the rest of the holiday-makers were headed.

'How the other half live eh?' Bella replied, an envious smile playing across her lips.

'I know, it's a bummer isn't it?' Jason grinned back, feeling somewhat embarassed at their special treatment.

They stood to one side to allow people to pass them to collect their cases. Jason took hold of her hand and led her towards the door where he would be going. 'Come on, it's a bit more private here. Hopefully people won't even notice us, ' he said, looking over his shoulder as they left the line of people snaking into the building, which housed the suitcases which had been taken from the ship for the rest of the guests.

As they reached the glass doors Jason stopped and looked at Bella. 'I'm so glad I met you Bella. I really am.'

'Me too Jay.'

He lifted her chin with his fore-finger and looked into her eyes. 'I'll pick you up in a couple of days and I'll ring you tomorrow to sort out a time. OK?'

'OK.' Bella struggled to swallow the lump in her throat which was threatening to overwhelm her as Jason's lips met hers in a deep kiss.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Jason gave her a small smile and blew her a kiss as he stepped away from her. 'Love you Bella.....' he turned away from her and started to walk towards the door.

'Jay!!!' she called as he opened the door and made to walk through it. She knew she had to stop him before he walked away from her completely.

'Yes?' he spun around and looked at her questioningly.

Bella walked swiftly towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as she reached him once more. 'I love you too Jay.' she whispered, as his lips crashed down onto hers.


	43. Chapter 43

As the three girls made their way back home, Gary and Jason made their way back to their respective London homes together. Mark followed in a separate car as he was going back to Manchester instead.

As they left the outskirts of Southampton and sped along the M3, Gary sat back in his seat and looked at Jason. 'So is it serious between you and Bella?'

Jason shrugged and checked his mobile for around the twentieth time since he'd left Bella. 'Dunno. I really like her, but I don't know how easy it's going to be given that she works in Cuba. I'm hoping we can work something out next week.'

'You slept with her yet?' Gary asked, his eyes glazing over slightly as he remembered the last night he'd spent with Alex. She was the sexiest girl he'd ever met and he was already missing her. It was refreshing to find a girl who didn't give a shit about who he was and how famous he was.

Jason shook his head. 'No. Not yet. I thought I'd take your advice and I'm sorta glad you did, because I've got to know the real person first.'

'See I told you!' Gary looked pleased with himself and grinned at Jason.

Jason grinned back at him cheekily. 'Not that you took any of your own advice with Alex, given the speed you two were shagging each others brains out.'

'Ha. You got me there.' Gary admitted, looking slightly embarassed that he had completely ignored the advice he'd given Jay. 'So, when are you going to see Heidi?'

'Tonight. Which reminds me I need to text her.' Jason picked his mobile phone up again and rapidly fired off a short text to Heidi saying he would pop round that evening.

'How far gone is she?' Gary asked. He had to admit that he was surprised that Heidi was the first girl to say she was pregnant that Jay had slept with, given how Jason had been sleeping his way through half the female population of England.

Jason shrugged again. 'She didn't say.'

'And you didn't ask?'

'No I didn't.' Jason admitted, looking shame-facedly at Gary. 'That's awful isn't it?'

Gary looked at Jason broodingly for a moment. 'That's not for me to comment on. Look mate, when did you last sleep with her?'he had a feeling that something wasn't right, where this supposed baby was concerned.

Jason dug around in the recesses of his mind. 'Um around a week before we came on the cruise. Why?'

'Gary ignored Jason's question.' And before that?'

'Bloody hell. I can't remember! Ages ago. Maybe three or four months before that. Yeah, it was about three months ago because we spent most of the weekend in bed together,' his mouth curved into a smile as he remembered back to that weekend. Heidi sure as hell wasn't girlfriend material, but she was definitely great in the sack.

'So don't you think she'd have known when you slept together last that she was pregnant? Did she look any different? Y'know her boobs would have looked different surely?'

Jason rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he thought back to that night. 'No. I'm sure she looked just the same. And we did it twice that night too.'

'You randy bugger!' Gary laughed, opening the drinks cabinet next to him. He retrieved a diet coke and cracked it open. 'Want one?'

'Sparkling water for me please.' Jason replied, checking his mobile yet again to see if Bella had texted him.

'She isn't going to text or ring you any quicker if you keep checking that blasted phone, Jay.' Gary nodded at his phone, before doing exactly the same thing and checking his in case Alex had texted him. 'You've got it bad mate, haven't you?'

Jason nodded, his eyes twinkling as he thought about her. 'I can hardly believe it myself, Gaz. I can't stop thinking about her.'

'So what are you going to do about Heidi? And more importantly how's it going to work with you and Bella if there's a baby on the scene?' Gary asked, handing Jason his glass of water.

'I'll see how the land lies when I go to see Heidi tonight. Though the more I think about it, the more impossible the possibility of her being pregnant seems to be. I used protection and surely a woman who thought she was pregnant wouldn't be yelling at the top of her voice to give it to her harder, would they?' Jason coloured slightly, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers in embarassment as he repeated what she'd shouted at the top of her voice, as they'd had sex in her shower.

'You're asking the wrong person, Jay.' Gary smirked. He had to admit that he felt sorry for Jason, even though he'd sort of been asking for it by the way he'd been screwing around over the last couple of years.

'Well, I'll speak to Heidi tonight. But on the subject of Bella, she's OK with it. She's probably not happy, but she's been amazing about it.' Jason smiled dreamily into the distance as he thought about Bella.

Jason arrived home just over an hour later. Bella still hadn't texted him so he fired off a quick text to her.

In the back of Carly's Nissan Juke, Bella felt her phone buzz. She took it out of her jacket pocket, smiling as she saw the message was from Jason. She'd been so busy discussing Gary, Jay and Mark with her friends that she hadn't even thought to text him.

"Hi Bella. Missing U already.Thank U for 5 wonderful days. I'll ring u tomorrow and can't wait to see you again. Love U J XXX"

Bella swiftly replied back to him and then speed-dialled her doctor's telephone number to get her vaccination boosters sorted out the following day while it was at the fore-front of her mind.

At 6pm Jason had a quick shower and after dressing in a pair of battered Levi's and a t-shirt he headed off to Heidi's flat, a bottle of red wine in his hand. He didn't know if it was the most sensible thing to take, given that Heidi was supposedly pregnant, but he figured he might need it for Dutch courage. Ringing the doorbell he waited outside the peeling red wooden door, his heart hammering with trepidation as to what Heidi would have to say.

As the he door swung open and Heidi greeted him, Jason's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the skirt she wore, which barely skimmed her back-side. She always did have fantastic legs, he thought to himself as he followed her into the flat and tried not to eye her up.

'Drink?' Heidi asked as they reached the kitchen, which was barely big enough to swing a cat round in. She waited for Jason to make up his mind and smiled inside to herself. She'd felt Jason's appreciative eyes on her as they'd walked through the flat and knew that he simply couldn't help himself.

'Um... I'll have a glass of this.' Jason said, handing her the bottle. He sniffed the air appreciatively. 'Something smells nice.'

'Yeah, I made a Lasagne. It tastes better than it looks.' Heidi replied, handing him a wine glass. 'I'll have one too. Let me just check the dinner, she deliberately bent over the oven, knowing that her skirt would be riding up in front of him and if she knew the Jay of old he wouldn't be able to resist her. She made a show of inspecting the shop bought Lasagne, which she'd decanted into a dish to make it look like she'd made it herself.

Jason deliberately moved his gaze away from Heidi's pert bottom bent over the oven. He instantly knew what she was playing at and he wasn't going to throw everything away for a quick shag with her. He guessed that Heidi was sensing that his interest had been waning and was using any feminine wiles to try to get what she wanted. If it meant flirting shamelessly with him or even creating a fictional baby, then so be it.

Heidi closed the oven door with a resounding bang and turned around to face Jason. 'Nearly done. Shall we go into the lounge?'

Jason nodded and followed her into the tiny lounge, perching uncomfortably on the edge of her ancient black leather sofa. He could feel a spring poking into his backside and shuffled a little to try to get more comfortable.

'Good holiday or whatever it was?' Heidi asked, fixing him with a toothy grin.

'Yes thanks.' Jason replied, not wanting to elaborate any further on the subject - he just wanted to get this discussion over with as quickly as possible.

'You got my text then?'

Jason nodded. 'So you're pregnant?'

Heidi hesitated. She sensed whatever she said now she'd lost him anyway. It was pretty obvious from his body language that he was no longer interested in her. She'd half guessed for a while now that he was just using her, but she'd hoped one day that he would begin to feel something for her. It seemed that he didn't even want no strings sex with her anymore, judging by the way he'd inadvertently angled his body away from hers and hadn't reacted to her deliberately bending over in front of him in the kitchen.

When Heidi didn't answer, Jason tried again. 'How far gone are you Heidi?'

'About fourteen weeks.' Heidi replied.

'When did you find out?'

'I suspected a few weeks ago, but I found out for certain while you were away.' Heidi flicked her hair behind her ears and deliberately avoided his gaze.

'So when I came round just before the cruise you suspected?' Jason asked, feeling even more suspicious now than he had when she'd readily accepted the glass of wine he offered her - something he was sure a lot of pregnant woman wouldn't do.

'Um yeah.' Heidi came and sat next to him on the sofa, trying to ignore the fact that he actually moved away from her slightly, as if he couldnt bear to even sit next to her. 'Yeah, but I wasn't sure.'

'So we shagged twice and you deliberately kept your suspicions to yourself?'

'Well, I wasn't exactly sure.' Heidi blustered, trying to explain herself.

'So, if you're fourteen weeks gone, how do you account for the fact that we didn't sleep together around those dates? I've sat and worked it out and it was four months ago, so you'd be further along than you say you are. Jason said sarcastically. He looked her straight in the eye and waited expectantly.

'Maybe I've got my dates wrong.' Heidi murmered, kicking herself that he'd actually had the brains to work out when they'd slept together. She assumed he'd have forgotten.

'Maybe you have got your dates wrong. If not, the baby's not mine.' Jason took a sip of his wine and waited for her to answer. Heidi simply stared at the floor and didn't answer. 'So is the baby mine or are you actually even pregnant?'

Heidi burst into tears at his words and the cold way in which he said them. 'I love you Jay.' She sobbed, trying to grab his hand. He snatched it away from her in anger.

'Are you pregnant?' he persisted, silently waiting for her to reply.

She shook her head. 'I thought I was losing you.'

'I was never yours to lose, Heidi. We weren't in a relationship.' Jason shook his head sadly at her, wishing he'd never strung her along like he had.

'I got so angry when you didn't reply to my texts while you were away, I just snapped and said I was pregnant. I didn't mean it.' Heidi said earnestly, tears flowing down her cheeks as she realised that he was right- he'd never actually given her any indication that it was anything more than sex.

'There was no signal most of the time Heidi. And I was busy! I was working for God's sake! I never promised you anything!' Jason said, draining the glass of wine in one swallow.

'Who is she?' Heidi knew instantly by his expression that there was someone else involved. There was no way he'd been working all the time.

'Who?'

'The bitch you're screwing! You fucking bastard!'

'I'm not screwing anyone.' Jason answered truthfully. 'But there is someone else.'

'I knew it!' Heidi screeched triumphantly. 'I knew you were screwing around.'

'Look Heidi, I admit I didn't treat you well and I'm sincerely sorry for that. You're right I was a shit to you and I was seeing other women at the same time.'

'So does this girl know you have the morals of an alley-cat?' Heidi spat out. She was itching to throw the red wine all over him and had to resist the urge.

Jason nodded. 'She knows about my past and she knows about you.'

'How long has it been going on?'

'I met her this week.'

Heidi burst into hysterical laughter. 'This week! You've gotta be kidding me! So you've slept with her I assume?'

Jason shook his head. 'No I haven't. This is different. She's different.'

'In other words, not a slag like me eh?' Heidi snapped bitterly. Whoever she was she hated her and she'd never even met her.

'I didn't say that, Heidi.'

'You didn't have to Jay. Now, piss off and leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again!'

Jason put the glass down beside the sofa and stood up. 'I'm sorry.'

'I don't want to hear it. Piss off!' she walked over to the door, holding it open so he was under no illusion that she meant what she said.

Jason walked over to the door, hesitating in front of her as he decided whether to say anything more.

'Just go!' she pointed to the front door, moving her head so she didn't have to look at him.

Jason hurriedly pecked her on the cheek and disappeared through the front door.

Heidi scrubbed angrily at her cheek in an effort to wipe away the imprint of his lips on her skin and burst into tears. She hated him, but she hated the faceless woman he'd obviously fell for even more.


	44. Chapter 44

Jason arrived home just under an hour later. The underground had been packed with people on their way out to celebrate Saturday night and he'd had to stand all the way home.

Slamming the front door behind him, he went into the lounge and poured himself a large whiskey, thinking he sure as hell needed it after the evening he'd had. He pulled his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket to ring Bella, noticing there was a text already on there from her.

'How did it go tonight? Missing u. Bella x'

Sauntering into the kitchen he dropped a couple of ice cubes into the amber liquid, swilling the liquid around with a satisfying clinking sound. He then wandered back into the lounge and speed-dialled Bella's mobile number.

She answered the phone within a couple of rings. 'Hi Jay. How did it go?'

'Not great. It all got a bit nasty.'

'In what way?' Bella asked.

'She wasn't pregnant. She made it all up.'

'Why would she do that?' Bella's brow wrinkled in confusion as to why someone would make up a story like that.

'Dunno. I think she was worried that she was losing me - not that there was ever an actual relationship there in the first place,' he remarked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

'So how did you find out she wasn't pregnant? Did she just come out with it?'

'Um no. She didn't expect me to sit and work out whether the dates fitted with when we'd slept together. She just admitted it there and then when she realised I'd caught onto what she was up to.'

'She must really like you Jay.' Bella said, trying to squash down the feeling of jealousy which ran through her at the thought of them having sex.

'She said she loves me and I think this was a last ditch attempt at somehow tying me to her. I guess she'd have said at some point in the not too distant future that she'd lost the baby and hoped by then that I'd be in too deep and fallen in love with her. That was never going to happen.' Jason said bitterly, swishing the liquid around in the glass again.

Bella felt a thread of fear run through her. The way Jason was carelessly discarding Heidi's feelings for him made her worry that she'd shared too much information with him and that he'd eventually do the same to her. The distance and their time apart only served to make her feel even more unsure. 'Jay, don't make me regret opening my heart to you,' she whispered down the phone to him. 'I've told you things that no-one else knows and I've trusted you.'

Jason knew instantly what she was alluding to. 'Bella, it's different with you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I've told you things that no-one else knows too and bared my soul to you too. If this was a casual fling I wouldn't have done that. I love you.'

Jason's words soothed Bella's fears and she sighed, knowing that she was being stupid. 'So, how will it work if she's employed by your record company. She's your seamstress isn't she?'

'I guess we'll have to see. She said she never wants to see me again, but that's going to be hard if she works for us. Maybe she'll move on. I don't know and quite frankly after pulling a stunt like that, I don't care. Anyway, enough about Heidi. What time do you want me to pick you up on Monday?'

'Whenever suits you Jay. Around ten o'clock? Then we'll pick Alex up en-route.'

'Do your parents know about me yet?' Jason asked, hoping her parents wouldn't disapprove of her being with someone famous. He also hoped that they'd never heard about his womanising ways in the past or they'd definitely disapprove.

'Not yet.They were both out when I got home. Mum was working the late shift at the Estate Agents - she finished at 7pm, so she's on her way home now. Dad's at some work shindig with his mates - a freebie that one of the building firms laid on. He should be home anytime now as it was a lunchtime thing. Though no doubt he'll be worse for wear and telling us all how much he loves us like he does when he's had a few too many.' Bella laughed, as she thought with affection about how her dad was always a happy drunk when he'd had a few drinks.

'So what have you got planned tomorrow?' Jason asked, thinking he'd got a pretty boring day the following day.

'Um doctors to get my boosters sorted and sorting myself out ready for going back to Cuba. I have to get my case packed for that and make sure I've got some clothes for staying at yours too.' Bella replied, wondering how the hell she was going to fit it all into one bag. 'What about you?'

'Not much really. Washing clothes, ironing - you know, the usual pop starry things.'

'And I thought you lead a glamorous life all the time.' Bella teased, laughing lightly down the phone to him. 'What about tomorrow night? Are you doing anything?' she asked, a thought forming in her mind.

'Nothing much. I thought I might sit and write a few million-seller hit records.' Jason joked. 'After all, how hard could it be? Gaz can manage it, so I reckon I'll give it a go.'

'Well, if that million-seller single evades you would you fancy coming over to mine tomorrow evening instead? We have a spare room you can sleep in and then we could head off to Alex's house in the morning.'

'And will your parents be there?'

'Um yeah. It was just an idea. You don't have to come if you don't want to.' Bella replied hastily, kicking herself in case the last thing he wanted to do was meet her parents.

'No. I want to meet them. After all, if you're going to spend the rest of the week with me I really ought to meet them - just so they know I'm not some kind of axe-murderer.'

'A bloody gorgeous looking axe-murderer.' Bella remarked flirtatiously, her hand suddenly going over the receiver as there was a loud bang in the background and a male voice calling out loudly. 'Sorry Jay. My dad's home and I need to speak to him about you.'

Jason heard Bella telling her dad she would be with him in a minute, before uncovering the receiver and coming back to him. 'Jay. I've gotta go.'

'OK. Good night Bella. I love you.'

'I love you too, Jay.' she whispered quietly down the receiver, before she was gone.

Jason stood for a moment, simply staring down at the receiver as if somehow he would stay connected to Bella that way. Draining his whiskey glass, he eventually put the phone down and headed back into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

Back at her house, Bella turned away from the phone to see her father staggering into the hallway. It had taken him what seemed like forever to manage to get the key out of the lock. 'Ah, Bella! How are youuuuu???' he slurred slightly, hurrying over to Bella and folding her into his arms.

'I'm good dad. Real good.'

Patrick pulled away from her, holding her at arms length. 'You're looking well darling,' his eyes narrowed as he looked directly at her - something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly.

'Cup of coffee dad?' Bella asked, thinking it was probably a strong black coffee that her dad would need to sober up, before her mum got home.

'Mmm yes please.' Patrick followed Bella into the kitchen and lounged against the worktop as Bella busied herself in the kitchen, filling the kettle with water.

'So, who was on the phone?' he asked, his interest piqued as he saw Bella blush right up to the roots of her hair.

'Um a man I met on the cruise.' Bella replied, spooning coffee into two mugs so she could keep herself busy and not have to look at him.

'He's keen. You only got home this morning, didn't you?'

'Yeah. He's nice.'

'So how did you meet him?'

'The first time was when he brought Alex's suitcase over to our suite, because it had been delivered to him by accident. It just carried on from there. We went for dinner a few times and spent quite a lot of time together.' Bella replied, deliberately omitting the fact that she'd spent the last two nights in his cabin, albeit fairly innocently save for kisses.

They were interrupted by her mum Jean arriving home from work, slamming the door behind her and hurrying into the kitchen to envelop Bella in a hug. 'Hi Bells, you alright hun? Good holiday?'

'Yeah. Really good.' Bella nodded, hugging her mum back.

Patrick took a sip of his scalding black coffee. 'She was just telling me that she met a bloke, Jean,' he raised his eyebrow knowingly at his wife, who stood back and looked at Bella in surprise. 'Really Bells?' She said, automatically using Bella's childhood nickname without thinking. 'So, will you be seeing him now you're back or was it just a holiday romance?'

Bella took a drink of her coffee to buy herself a moment. 'I'm hoping it isn't just a holiday romance, mum. He's really nice and I think I've fallen in love with someone after all these years.' A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek as she said the words she thought she would never, ever say out loud.

'Oh Bells, I'm so glad to hear that! So come on, tell us all about him,' he mum said soothingly.

'Let me make you a coffee first.' Bella suggested. 'Do you want me to fix us something to eat?'

Jean and Patrick both shook their head in unison. 'No. I want to hear all about this man who's captured your heart.' Jean said excitedly.

Bella poured Jean a white coffee and dropped a sweetener in it, before handing it to her mum with a smile. 'OK. Let's go sit down in the lounge and I'll tell you all about him.'

'Come on. Spill the beans!' Jean said, the minute they sat down.

'OK. He's called Jason and he's very handsome. He's a bit older than me and I'm sure you'll love him.'

'And?' Jean sensed that Bella was stalling and there was something that she was holding back on

'And what?' Bella asked innocently, sipping her coffee and grinning at them both.

'There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?' Jean continued to push for more information.

'OK. You've got me. Yes, there is more to it. It's Jason from Take That who I've fallen for.' Bella blushed and took another sip of coffee, so she didn't have to look at her mum.

'Oh Bella... is that wise?' Jean said, putting her mug down and fixing her daughter with a concerned glance. 'You know what these pop star types are like! Do you really want to get mixed up with someone like that?'

'Mum. I'm already mixed up with someone like that, as you so kindly put it. Sometimes you can't help who you fall for!' Bella snapped. She'd wondered if her mum would react like this and she'd been correct. 'I didn't set out to fall in love with him.'

'It's only because we're worried about you and don't want you hurt. Anyway, how will it work with you working abroad?'

'That's something we're going to work out this week. Mum, Jason lives in Manchester some of the time and he's invited me up there,' she saw the look of surprise on her mum's face at her news. 'I know you were expecting me to spend the rest of the week here, but this is something I have to do. I have to do this for myself. I've spent too long protecting myself from being hurt and now I have to do this. It feels right.'

Jean looked stunned at Bella's words and knew she needed to stand back and let her daughter do what her heart was telling her to do. 'When you put it like that Bella - how can I stand in your way?' Jean put down her mug and went over to her daughter to hug her.

Bella wound her arms around her mum's neck and hugged her tightly. 'Mum, I have a favour to ask? Jay is going to pick me up and I wondered if he could stay the night tomorrow night here and we drive up to Manchester on Monday morning? That way you could meet him too and see that he's just a normal bloke, who just happens to love your daughter.'

'I think that would be a good idea.' Patrick agreed. 'I would like to meet him and get to know him - especially if he's as nice as you say he is.'

Bella gave them both a beaming smile. 'Thanks a lot. It means a lot that you're willing to give him the benefit of the doubt,' she drained her mug and picked up her mobile. 'I'll go text Jay and tell him it's fine.'

'Um, Bella?' Her mum looked at her questioningly, as Bella made to leave the room.

'Yeah?'

'Should I put him in the spare room or is he sharing your double with you?'

Bella waited a beat, trying to decide whether to say what her mum probably wanted to hear before making up her mind. 'Would you mind if he shared my bed with me?' she asked.

'Yeah fine,' her mum replied, hardly able to believe after all these years she was finally asking her daughter that question.


	45. Chapter 45

As Jason neared Bury St Edmunds, the nerves had well and truly kicked in. What if Bella's parents hated him? The last thing he wanted was for them to dislike him - it would certainly make things difficult. Ordinarily it wouldn't have bothered him, because he was rarely with someone long enough to meet their parents. And he certainly didn't care enough for any of them to worry what their parents thought of him. But this time it was different, he cared for Bella and he knew that being an only child, she was probably very close to her parents.

Drawing up outside the house, he grinned as the front door was thrown open and Bella came rushing out to greet him. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the mouth. 'You're pleased to see me then?' he remarked, once they eventually pulled apart.

'Missed you like crazy!' she admitted.

'You too,' he pulled her into his arms once more and hugged her tight to him.

Inside the house, Patrick had heard Jason's car draw up outside, so he went to the kitchen to stick the kettle on to boil. 'Nice car....,' he murmered under his breath, noticing the gold vintage Mercedes that he'd turned up in. He could see that Jason had his arms wrapped around Bella in a tight embrace and it didn't take a genius to work out that he was completely enamoured with her. The two of them were completely oblivious to the neighbour next door, who was doing his gardening and openly gawping at them at the same time.

Bella stepped back to allow Jason to retrieve his small overnight bag from the boot. 'Come inside and meet mum and dad,' she said, struggling to contain her excitement at him being there, actually at her house.

'Are you sure they're Ok about me staying?' Jason asked nervously, as he suddenly glimpsed Patrick doing the washing up at the window overlooking the front garden.

'Yeah, they're fine with it. Of course they're a little bit concerned because of who you are, but apart from that they're fine. In fact mum asked if she should put you in my room and I said yes. Was that Ok?' she looked at him worried, in case he thought she was being a bit presumptuous.

Jason grinned wickedly at her. 'So, another night of struggling to keep my hands to myself eh?'

Before Bella had the chance to answer, Jean appeared from inside the house. 'Do you want a hand with your bag, Jason?' she asked, hardly able to believe she had one member of one of the most famous bands in England stood in her front garden.

'No, I'll be fine thanks,' he picked his bag up and wandered over to Jean, holding his hand out to shake hers. 'Hi. I'm Jason and I'm guessing that you're Bella's mum. She looks so much like you ' he handed her a large bunch of pink roses. 'These are for you and I brought a bottle of red wine for your husband.'

'Oh thank you so much, but you shouldn't have. Its lovely to meet you and I'd like to say we've heard so much about you, but we only heard about you last night.' Jean smiled warmly at him, seeing instantly what Bella saw in him. He was extremely handsome and his smile was devastating. 'Come on in. Patrick's just put the kettle on.'

By the end of the afternoon, Jason was feeling somewhat shell-shocked. Jean and Patrick were lovely, but they had asked a heck of a lot of questions, he thought to himself. Poor Bella had looked like she wanted the earth to open up when Patrick had said that he'd checked Jason out on Google and he'd read that he was a bit of a ladies man and was Bella another notch on his bed-post?

He followed Bella upstairs to her bedroom and as soon as she shut the door behind them both she dissolved into tears. 'God Jay! I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe my dad asked you a question like that!'

Jason dropped his overnight bag on the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling her down so she sat on his lap. 'You can hardly blame him, can you?' he said soothingly, brushing her hair away from her face. 'If I had an only daughter and she suddenly came home and announced she was seeing someone from a famous band and that she was going to stay at his house the following week, I'd do exactly the same. I'd check him out,' he laughed softly, kissing her on the forehead as she leaned against him. 'Trouble is there's a lot more dirt to find on me than your average boy next door isn't there? Hopefully he's feeling more happy now that I've answered all his questions.'

'Yeah, but it's enough to make you run a mile!'

'Well I'm still here aren't I, Bella? I told him I love you and that's all that matters.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Bella sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'At least he seemed happy with your explanation and your declaration of love for me,' she smiled, feeling somewhat relieved that at the end of the conversation her dad had at long last seemed happy.

'So, how did your doctors appointment go? Did you get your boosters?' he asked, changing the subject swiftly.

'Yep. I also got the name of a counsellor and I've been to visit her too today. She didn't know anyone in Cuba, but she came up with a genius plan. She's pencilled me in for weekly SKYPE sessions instead. How cool is that? I'd never have imagined you could have a counselling session on SKYPE.

'And the session went OK today?' Jason softly massaged the skin at the nape of her neck, where her ponytail lay as he asked the question.

'It was a more "get to know you" session, but she did say that it's a positive thing that I've started seeing you - I didn't mention who you were were, but I said that we'd kissed and that I was OK with it. She said it meant that I was eventually starting to forgive myself.'

Jason wrinkled his nose in confusion. 'What did she mean by that?'

'Well I've sort of blamed myself for what happened with Carl and with losing the baby. I've also been inadvertently doing something similar when I don't let any man near me - I'm punishing them for his behaviour and also myself by not allowing them to get close. Do you get what I mean?' She looked at Jason to see if he understood.

He nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I think I get it. But you aren't to blame.'

'I'm starting to see that now, but it's been a long road getting there.' Bella said smiling gently, as she weaved her fingertips through the ends of his hair at the back of his neck. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him there - his skin looked so soft there and he smelt heavenly. She felt her stomach turn an involuntary somersault as Jason's hand touched the skin on her thigh, just below her skirt.

There was a soft knock at the door and they both pulled apart guiltily. Bella smoothed down her short denim skirt, which had ridden up slightly as she sat on his lap and hurried over to the door.

'Sorry to disturb you both.' Jean said, as Bella opened the door widely. 'Me and your dad are off out for dinner with Glynis and Ted.' Jean shot Jason a warm smile as she glimpsed him sitting on the edge of the bed. 'There's plenty in the fridge and the freezer if you want something to eat later.'

'Thanks mum. I'm not sure whether we'll go out for something to eat or stay here. Have a great time.' Bella replied, briefly hugging her mum and closing the door again as her mum went back downstairs. She walked back over to Jason. 'Are you hungry?'

'No. Not really. What about you?' Jason asked, pulling her back down to sit on his lap and resting the flat of his hand back onto her thigh, just as the front door slammed shut, indicating that Jean and Patrick had now gone.

Bella shook her head. 'No. Maybe we'll have something later,' she tried not to think about Jason's fingertips resting on her thigh. They had begun to trace small circles on the soft skin there and it was causing all kinds of strange things to happen in the pit of her stomach. She turned her head so that they were looking directly at each other and for a moment there was silence. 'Jay, kiss me.' Bella whispered, placing her palms either side of his face and lifting her lips upwards towards his.

As Jason's mouth met hers, Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she groaned a low groan as she felt his tongue graze against hers. Without thinking Jason's hand drifted further up her leg, stroking with soft insistent strokes towards the edge of her underwear.

Bella wound her arms around his waist and her fingers snaked under his t-shirt, lifting it away from his body as she moved them upwards and stroked along the smooth skin on his back. She moved her fingers around to his chest, her fingertips brushing across his chest and skittering across his nipples.

'Jay. I want you.' Bella whispered, lifting his t-shirt so that it gathered just below his Adam's apple and beginning to kiss his chest, her tongue darting out as she kissed. Jason audibly gasped as she placed the flat of her hand against his chest and pushed him slowly down onto the bed as she continued to kiss down his flat stomach until she reached the top of his jeans. She could see the evidence of his erection straining against his jeans and deliberately spread her hand along the denim material.

'Jeez, Bella. Don't.' Jason groaned aloud as he felt her hand brush against him.

'Don't you want me?' Bella asked, looking slightly hurt as she lifted her head up from where she was kissing the dusting of dark hair leading down inside his jeans.

'Of course I want you. Can't you feel how much? Jason replied, his voice hoarse with desire as he looked at her. 'I don't have anything with me. I thought I was in the spare room and I didn't think you'd want to.'

Bella gave him a wicked grin. 'Um, you might not have brought anything with you, but I've been busy. I asked the doctor about the pill and she's put me on that, but I got some condoms until it works. They're in the drawer over there,' she nodded her head in the general direction of the bedside table.

'Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?' Jason asked, looking at her carefully as if weighing up whether it was what she really wanted.

'Yes. I love you and I trust you and I know you feel the same way about me.' Bella replied, looking at him shyly.

'OK. As long as you're sure....' Jason trailed off, his words silenced by Bella as she kissed him once more.

'I'm sure,' she re-assured him, sliding his t-shirt over his abs, her fingertips brushing against him enticingly as she removed it completely.

'Stand up. I want to undress you.' Jason murmered, his eyes darkened with desire for her.

Bella slid off the bed and stood before him. 'It'll be ok,' he whispered gently, removing her t-shirt and then unzipping the zip of her skirt. Sliding the skirt down to the floor he kissed her the whole time, murmering endearments into her ear as his lips moved from her mouth and down to her neck. He kissed along her neck, his tongue dipping in and out of his mouth as he kissed her neck. When he reached the hollow in her neck he stopped and looked at her. 'Am I OK to carry on?'

Bella simply nodded in answer as he reached around and unclipped her bra, dropping it to the floor on top of her skirt. Pushing her back down to the edge of the bed, he knelt down between her legs and began gently kissing her breasts, his fingertips stroking butterfly strokes underneath until he reached her waist. He placed a hand either side of her waist and continued kissing until he reached her nipple. Taking it in his mouth he began to suck gently at one, before moving onto the other one, kissing the scar which had been left there by Carl. 'Bella, you are so beautiful,' he murmered, his hand gently cupping one breast at a time and kissing the other alternately.

Bella felt something she'd never felt before. She completely trusted him and closed her eyes, revelling in the sheer unadulterated pleasure of being kissed and knowing she was completely safe with Jason.

Pushing her gently down on the bed, he hovered over her kissing and licking her all the way down her stomach, until she was squirming with desire.

Bella instinctively reached downwards, popping the button on his jeans and undoing the zip and slid her hand into the opening, her hand gently feeling it's way along the material until she eventually plucked up the courage to slide her hand inside.

Jason slid her knickers down over her hips, throwing them onto the floor. She lay on the bed looking up at him, slight trepidation in her eyes. 'OK?' he asked again, waiting for confirmation. When Bella nodded once more, Jason began to kiss over her stomach and downwards. He gently kissed the scars inside her leg, whispering once more how beautiful she was and how much he loved her as his mouth and fingers disappeared between her legs.

Bella gave herself up to the sensations that Jason's fingers and mouth stirred in her. She'd worried that she'd hate him touching her, but it felt fantastic and the longer he carried on the more she relaxed, until she felt the world spin on it's axis and she tumbled into the most amazing orgasm.

Jason grinned at her. 'Thank fuck for that,' he remarked. He'd been absolutely terrified that she'd tense up, but it had been totally the opposite - she'd actually enjoyed what he'd been doing.

Bella stretched lazily on the bed and fixed Jason with a smile. 'So that's what all the fuss is about. It was amazing.' She rolled over onto her side so she could reach the bedside table, retrieving an unopened packet of condoms from inside the drawer.

'You sure?' Jason asked again.

'Will you stop asking me that bloody question? I'll tell you if I change my mind!' Bella joked, opening the box and taking one of the packets out. She tore the top off the wrapper and handed it to him to put on.

Gently pushing her back on top of the duvet, Jason lay on top of her, his mouth immediately going on top of hers as they kissed. Bella reached down, guiding him into her as his tongue slid into her mouth and then began licking down her neck. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned into his ear as he thrust into her. He was gentle at first, afraid that she might change her mind, but when she tightened her legs around him, her pelvis meeting his every time he pushed into her harder each time.

'Jay. I love you. It feels fantastic.' Bella whimpered into his ear, biting the sensitive skin as they moved together.

'I love you too.' Jason replied looking into eyes, hardly believing that he was making love to her. 

'I don't think I can hold on a lot longer.' Bella groaned, her mouth kissing his neck . 'It feels fucking fantastic.'

'Let go.' Jason said, his steady tone hiding how hard he was finding it not to just completely let go himself. 

Bella gasped his name as his lips returned to hers and she wrapped her legs around him tighter as they climaxed together.

Pulling her into his arms, Jason planted a kiss on her forehead as she lay in the crook of his arm. He noticed she'd gone very quiet and hadn't said a thing since he'd rolled off her and disappeared into the ensuite bathroom to throw the condom away. 'Is everything ok luv?'

A tear rolled down Bella's face, followed by another and another. 'Thank you,' she said shakily, as he wiped away the tears with his fingers.

Jason didn't need to ask what she was saying thank you for. He knew it was because the two of them had helped exorcise one demon in Bella's past. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. 'No problem. Thank you too.'


	46. Chapter 46

While Jason and Bella lay cuddled up in bed together back at the house, Jean and Patrick were enjoying a meal out in a local village pub with their best friends Glynis and Ted. They'd known each other for years and got on extremely well.

'So how was your day?' Glynis asked Jean, taking a sip of her white wine.

'Eventful!' Jean giggled, looking around her surreptitiously to check no-one was ear-wigging into their conversation. 'We had a famous visitor!'

Patrick shot Jean a warning glance. Like a lot of women she loved a gossip, he thought to himself. He could see she was itching to tell Glynis, who was her oldest and best friend. He shook his head almost imperceptibly at her, to tell her to keep quiet.

Jean shot him an icy stare back and completely ignored him, giving Glynis a look that betrayed her annoyance at Patrick. 'Yes, we had a famous visitor,' she repeated again, raising her eyebrow at Glynis.

'Well don't leave me in suspense!' Glynis hissed. 'Who was it?'

'Only that Jason one from Take That!' Jean crowed, immediately lowering her voice when she saw two women glance over as they over heard the end of her sentence.

'Jean. Keep your voice down.' Patrick warned her. 'Bella would be really cross if she knew you were gossiping about her.'

'Ooh, Bella.... Does she know him then?' Glynis asked, wondering how Bella could possibly know him, considering she worked abroad nearly all the year.

'She met him on the cruise she's just got back from.' Jean said in a low voice, almost laughing out loud at the expression of complete surprise on her friend's face. 'He's come to visit and he's currently residing in Bella's bedroom.'

'I'd say he's doing a lot more than residing in Bella's room Jean, given his lady-killer reputation.' Patrick's face didn't look too impressed at the thought of what Jason and Bella were probably doing right at that very moment. He'd put money on it that they weren't making small-talk and Jason was currently residing in Bella's knickers.

'Oh?' Glynis's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline at the news. 'So, how did she meet him then?' she asked. She tried to place which one was Jason - she knew Gary because everyone knew him, she knew Mark was the cheeky, little one and of course she knew who Robbie was. Who didn't? But she couldn't remember which one was which out of Jason and Howard.

'It seems one of Bella's friends lost her case and it turned up at his suite. He took the case to them and it seems he took a shine to her and pursued her.' Jean looked up and smiled as the waiter turned up with their meals. She waited until he'd put down all their plates and disappeared out of ear-shot again. 'She said they spent nearly the whole time together and fell for each other.'

'Yeah, he reckons he's in love with Bella.' Patrick said, a touch of sarcasm lacing his voice. 'He's got a right reputation on him, so I'll reserve judgement for the time being. I'd like to say that he means it, but I'm not so sure.'

'Oh, I think he meant it Patrick. Anyone can see he's mad about her. Maybe he's changed.' Jean remarked, cutting a thin strip from her steak and popping it into her mouth. 'The poor lad's shocked face when you said you'd read up about him on Google. He looked mortified!'

'Like I said, I'll reserve judgement until I've seen actual evidence that he's in love with her. Turning up and charming the pants off you and my daughter isn't enough.'

'Aren't you being a bit harsh on the lad?' Ted remarked. He'd been sitting back quietly and listening with interest to the other three. 'He sounds keen. It can't have been easy meeting you both and you saying you'd been reading up about him.'

'Maybe you're right, Ted. I'm just saying I didn't fall for his charms like Jean and Bella have.'

'I'd have been worried if you had "fallen for his charms," as you call it.' Jean replied quickly, which broke the atmosphere and made them all laugh.

When they had all stopped laughing and the two men struck up a conversation about football, Jean turned to Glynis, a twinkle in her eye. 'He is bloody gorgeous. No wonder Bella's struck with him. I wouldn't kick him out of bed if he farted.'

'So do you think she's keen on him then?' Glynis asked quietly, as she began to eat her Sea Bass. 'It's just he doesn't seem the type I'd imagine Bella falling for.'

'She certainly seems to be. To be honest I'm glad that she seems happy at long last. She'd never shown any interest in men before him as far as I know. If she had, Patrick probably wouldn't be so bothered about Jason's intentions.'

'So how will they keep a relationship going if he's off doing stuff with his band and she's working in Cuba?' Glynis asked.

'Well Bella said the band have got some time off at the moment, but I don't know how that will work because it's not like Cuba is easy to get to. She's going up to Manchester tomorrow to stay with him until she flies back, so I guess they'll work it out then.' Jean shrugged, wondering herself how they'd manage. 'Anyway, how's your Mandy? The baby must be due any day.' She remarked, changing the subject and putting all talk about Bella and Jay to an end.

The following morning Jason and Bella were up bright and early, ready to make the journey up to Manchester.

After they'd had breakfast Bella kissed her parents goodbye while Jason went out to the car to put her suitcases in the boot, along with his overnight case. He guessed that she'd want a few minutes alone with them, given that she wouldn't be seeing them again for probably six months. He waited in the warm sunshine by the car until Bella emerged.

'Take care luv.' Jean said, folding Bella into her arms and hugging her tightly. She wiped a tear away from her face as she let her go and stood back to let Bella get in the car.

'Thanks for giving us some time alone with Bella, son.' Patrick said very quietly to Jason, making sure that Bella couldn't hear. 'I really appreciate it. You'll look after her until she flies out, won't you?' He looked at Jason broodingly. He had to admit that the more he'd seen of the two of them this morning at breakfast, the more he had to admit that maybe Jean had been right and that he genuinely did love her. He'd noticed the fleeting glances which passed between the two of them every now and then and the way he couldn't take his eyes off her.

'Of course I will Patrick. She means a lot to me.' Jason replied, patting Patrick re-assuringly on his arm. He retrieved his car keys from his jeans pocket and briefly hugged Jean, before holding his hand out to shake Patrick's.

'You OK?' Jason asked, sliding his gaze across at Bella as they joined the A14 to drive the two junctions to Alex's house.

Bella nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak because the lump in her throat was so big. She loved working abroad, but it was the leaving her family and friends was always the hardest thing to do. SKYPE was great, but it didn't replace the feeling of an actual hug if she'd had a bad day.

Jason guessed that Bella was struggling with her emotions and reached across the gap between them and held her hand in his, only letting go to change gear as he overtook a lorry.

Alex had been checking the road outside for what seemed like hours, but in truth had only been 45 minutes. She'd been up at the crack of dawn, too excited to sleep at the thought of seeing Gary in a few hours. They'd spent all of the previous day texting back and forth to each other, their texts becoming gradually steamier with each passing hour. She'd taken great care to look good for when she met up with him again. She'd had her hair streaked with honey blonde highlights at the hairdressers in the local shopping centre and they'd given her a manicure and a pedicure while she waited for the colour to take. After much debating, she'd settled on a blue skater dress which she'd found in Hollister which showed off just enough tanned thigh, but not enough to look tarty and some metallic leather flip-flops from Abercrombie and Fitch.

As Jason's car drew up she hurried outside, dragging her neon pink suitcase behind her. Jason jumped out of the car to help her put the suitcase in the boot. 'Jesus, Alex what the hell have you got inside this suitcase?' He remarked, huffing and puffing as he tried to manoeuvre it somehow into the boot. 'It's like you've got the entire Crown Jewels in here! You're not going back on the cruise, y'know!'

Alex burst out laughing. 'I've only bought the basics with me.'

'You're only staying the week. You're not moving in with him!' Jason grunted, as he at long last managed to get her suitcase into the boot.'

'Ah, but by the end of the week he'll have fallen for me so much, he'll ask me to.' Alex joked, sliding into the back seat as Jason started the engine.

Bella turned around and fixed Alex with a smile. 'You look nice!' she remarked, noticing that she had virtually the same dress on as Alex, but in pink.

'You too, Bella!' Her eyes narrowed, as she saw that they looked like peas in a pod. She didn't think she'd ever seen Bella in a dress like that before - she'd always covered up, as if she didn't want anyone to see what a great figure she had.

Bella coloured slightly and smoothed the dress down over her tanned thigh. 'I bought it yesterday morning. It just caught my eye, but I'm feeling a bit self-conscious because it's a lot shorter than I'd normally wear.

'I like it.' Jason grinned as his eyes roamed across Bella's legs and skimmed up her body. 'I like it very much.'

'Um, can you two get a room?' Alex shook her head at the pair of them. Something was different between Jay and Bella and she was certain that they'd slept together. It was obvious in the way that they interacted with each other and their glances seemed to linger on each other and it made her miss Gary all the more.

'So. What plans do you and Gary have for this week then?' Bella turned around in the front seat and looked at Alex.

'You mean when we eventually get out of bed?' Alex laughed dirtily.

'Yeah, when you get out of bed.' Bella agreed. She was under no illusion that they probably wouldn't surface until at least halfway through the week if Alex got her way.

'Um, dunno. He was saying he wants me to meet his mum and his brother and sister. I'm sort of worrying about that in case they don't like me.' Alex's face looked suddenly downcast at the thought.

'Why wouldn't they like you?' Bella asked, thinking it would be impossible not to like Alex once you got to know her. 'Just be yourself and they'll love you!' she said, attempting to re-assure her friend.

'Talking of family...' Jason interrupted the two of them. 'I was wondering if you're up to meeting my folks, Bella?'

'Yes, I'd like that.' Bella agreed, smiling at him.

'That's good. I spoke to my mum and she's dying to meet you. She was starting to think that I was never going to bring another girl home. I think she's already got us married off and having babies.' Jason joked.

In the back of the car Alex's mouth fell open at hearing Jason talk about marriage and babies. The eternal bachelor really had it bad, she thought to herself.

'Do you ladies want a toilet and coffee stop?' Jason asked the two girls as they neared the Moto service station on the outskirts of Stafford.

'Yes please!' Alex called from the back seat of the car. 'I'd like to touch up my make up and check I look OK for when I see Gary.'

'Ha, I bet that's not the only thing you want to touch up, Alex.' Jason laughed dirtily, knowing that Gary and Alex couldn't keep their hands off each other.

'That's goes without saying, Jay.' Alex retorted primly, running her fingers through her newly coloured hair. She rummaged around in her handbag to make sure she had her hairbrush in there, figuring that she'd better run it through her hair to make sure it still looked good.

Pulling into the services Jason switched off the ignition. 'I'll go get the coffees in while you girls make yourselves even more beautiful than you already are. I know how long you ladies take to go to the loo and touch up your make-up.'

'Cheeky sod!' Alex threw over her shoulder as they went ahead of Jason. As soon as he was out of ear-shot she looked pointedly at Bella. 'So, I take it you and Jay have now played significantly more than just tonsil hockey?'

'How did you guess?' Bella asked, wondering if it was that obvious. She didn't think her and Jay had given too much away on the journey down there.

'Well if I hadn't guessed. I have now, haven't I?' Alex grinned, laughing softly at the fact that Bella had just admitted it out loud anyway. 'So, what persuaded you? I thought you'd keep him at arms length forever.'

Bella shrugged. 'I don't know really. I trust him and I know he loves me. It just seemed right. My parents were out and we had the house to ourselves and he's been a complete gentleman so I knew it would be OK.'

'And it was?' Alex asked, feeling happy for her friend. Bella seemed much happier and relaxed and it was heartening to see. It was obvious from her body language and the style of clothing which she'd chosen that she was beginning to grow in confidence.

'I shouldn't really discuss it with you - Jay would probably kill me, but yes it was OK. More than OK.'

'I'll meet you outside.' Alex remarked, heading into the toilet cubicle and shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later they were ready to continue their journey. Alex checked her handbag one more time to check that she hadn't lost the item of clothing which she'd stashed in there while in the toilet cubicle. She sure as hell hoped Gary would like the little surprise she had in store for him.


	47. Chapter 47

By the time they reached Gary's house, Alex was nearly beside herself with excitement. 'What the hell are you going to be like when you two are apart for more than a day or so?' Bella laughed, as Alex rapidly unclipped her seat-belt and was trying to get out of the car before it had completely stopped.

'I can't even think about it, Bella.' Alex replied, wishing that Bella hadn't brought the idea up.

'Well I'm happy to bring you up here anytime you're off and want to spend time with Gaz, if I'm coming up here at the same time.' Jason offered, wishing that Bella wasn't going back to Cuba. Alex didn't realise just how lucky she was that she'd see far more of Gary than he and Bella would of each other. He patted Bella's leg and jumped out the car to help Alex with her case.

'Gary!!!!' Alex shrieked at the top of her voice as she caught a glimpse of him coming out of the house to greet them all.

'Hello gorgeous!' Gary replied, taking the case from Jason's outstretched hand and winding his arm around her waist. 'Thanks so much for bringing her here. I owe you one mate.'

'No worries.' Jason replied. 'Gaz, I'll be in touch in the next day or so, once I know what mine and Bella's plans are. Maybe we could go out one evening all together? Once you and and Alex have had enough of getting re-acquainted, of course.' Gary nodded in agreement, murmering that he'd discuss it with Alex and they'd sort something out. Jason then grinned dirtily at Gary and gave him a little wave before disappearing back into the car.

'Nice house that Gary's got.' Bella remarked, taking in the size of the beautiful house which Gary owned. It was set in it's own grounds and looked to be built in the 1930's.

'It is nice. He's got everything there - recording studio, huge gym, pool.' Jason reeled off the list one by one. 'Sorry, but you're going to be disappointed with my humble abode.'

'I'm sure I won't be. As long as you're there in it I don't care where we are.' Bella replied and looked at him, thinking how handsome he looked. He was wearing a blue checked shirt, jeans and his obligatory sunglasses which he always seemed to wear whenever the sun emerged.

'Alex won't be seeing much of that house anyway, judging by the glint she had in her eyes when we dropped her off. Well, not for the first few days anyway.' Jason grinned, thinking that Gary sure as hell had his hands full with her. Though he had to admit that he thought she was good for him - she brought some fun into his life and he thought sometimes Gary was too serious and driven.

'So, you've got me all to yourself this week, missy.' Gary remarked, winking at Alex as he led her into the huge tiled entrance hall. 'What are we going to do with ourselves?'

'I have a fair idea of what we're going to do first.' Alex dropped her handbag onto the tiled floor and walked up to Gary, putting her arms around his neck and drawing him to her for a kiss.

Gary's arms immediately went around her and his hands cupped her bottom through the flimsy material of her dress. 'Alex, where are your knickers?' he asked her, a huge smile on his face as he realised that underneath her dress she was completely naked.

'Um, in my handbag.' Alex confessed. 'Why? Do you want me to put them on?' she asked, knowing before he answered what he was going to say.

'No, leave them off. Saves me taking them off for you.' Before Alex could answer, his lips came crashing down on hers and he pinned her against the wall, jamming his pelvis against hers. 'So. Did you have no knickers on all the way down here?' Gary suddenly asked, looking at her searchingly.

'No. I took them off at the services. Why?'

'For a minute there I was worried that Jay might have copped an eyeful of you like that scene from the film Basic Instinct where Sharon Stone flashes herself at Michael Douglas. He wouldn't have known where to put his eyes.'

'No. I was a good girl. I kept my legs crossed at all times.'

'Well you are a very bad girl, Alex! Come on upstairs! I'll bring your case up.'

As Gary lugged Alex's case upstairs Bella and Jason were just drawing up in the reserved space situated outside his flat. 'Hang on, this is a church isn't it?' Bella looked confused as she looked around her, wondering where his flat was. 'Whereabouts do you live?'

'Here.' He indicated upwards with his hand, to the church in front of them. 'It's been converted into a flat and I own it.'

Bella looked at him with incredulity. 'Yeah right, Jay. Now where do you really live?'

'Here.' He repeated again, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. 'Honestly. It came on the market and I'd just sold my waterfront flat and it was just so different. I knew it was meant for me.'

'But you said you lived in a humble abode!'

'It's a figure of speech, luv. Come on, let me show you around. I hope you'll like it.' He jumped out of the car and took her two cases out of the car. 'I assume you want your stuff for Cuba with you too, rather than leaving it in the car?' he asked her, pulling the handle up on the larger case ready to take it into the building.

'Yes. You never know I might need something out of it.' Bella agreed, still gazing in awe at the impressive building.

Unlocking the door, Jason held the door open for her to go into. He grinned as he saw Bella's eyes looking as round as saucers as she saw how impressive it was. 'You look like I did the first time I saw this place.' Jason remarked. 'Come on. This way.' He led her from the hallway into a large open plan kitchen/diner with stained glass windows which allowed shafts of sunlight to punctuate the room. It was immaculately clean and tidy and hardly looked lived in at all.

'Do you actually live here?' she asked incredulously. 'It's so clean and tidy.'

'Yeah, I live her most of the time. I do have a little place in Kensington too, but this is my main place. I'm just a bit OCD I think.' He shrugged apologetically. 'I guess I shoud have warned you about that.'

'Good job I'm just as bad eh?' Bella remarked, smiling ruefully that they were cut from the same cloth. 'That's the worse thing about sharing communal facilities with some of the others in Cuba - you find out some people really are dirty, untidy bastards.'

'So, let me give you a quick guided tour,' he suggested, grabbing hold of her hand. 'Down those spiral stairs is a spare bedroom and bathroom. Nothing much to see there really.' He then took her up to the next floor which was the lounge and dining room. Again, it was immaculately tidy with huge windows and a black leather sofa dominating the space with scatter cushions arranged just so. 'Right, upstairs now,' he walked up the wrought iron staircase, which opened out into a jacuzzi room.

'Woah! How the other half live! A jacuzzi!' Bella squealed in delight, her hands going up to her face as she simply shook her head in wonderment.

On the floor above ,was a decent sized gym complete with rowing machine, stepper and various other machines. Jason then opened a door which led onto a mezzanine level. 'This is my bedroom,' he said, sweeping his hand towards it.

The room was dominated by steps leading up to a raised bed, with views across the top of the church and across virtually the whole of Manchester. Apart from the bed and wardrobes spread along one wall, the room was fairly bare, save for a couple of framed photos on the wall of half a dozen children who Bella guessed were probably nieces and nephews.

'Do you like it?' he asked, somewhat anxiously. For some reason it meant a lot to him that she did.

'Like it? It's gorgeous!' Bella breathed, her eyes taking in the amazing view as she walked up the wooden steps leading to the bed. 'It's certainly different though - I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like this.'

'There's more...',he trailed off, taking her hand as she descended the steps. She followed him into the huge bathroom complete with walk in shower and tub.

'Jeez, this place is like a rabbit warren...' Bella trailed off. 'It's so gorgeous!'

'Right, follow me.' Jason said. 'There's still a bit more to show you. Bella followed him up the next flight of steps.This floor contained a sauna small enough for around 4 people which Jason explained wasn't being used at the moment because he'd been away, but could soon be remedied.

He led her up yet another set of steps which led her into a study, complete with bookshelves stretching from floor to ceiling along the whole wall. They were crammed with leather bound and hardback books. Bella ran her fingertips along the leather-bound books, turning her head to one side so she could read the titles of some of them. 'I love reading,' she remarked, noticing the odd one here and there which she had read, such as Louis de Bernieres "Captain Corelli's Mandolin." She slid it off the shelf, turning it over in her hands. 'There's nothing like reading a proper book rather than those kindle thingies, is there?'

'Thats exactly how I feel.' Jason nodded his head towards the blue and white book. 'Have you read that?'

'Yeah. It was a bit hard to get into, but once I got involved I couldn't put it down. Such a sad story. I cried at the end when he came back all those years later for Pelagia.' Bella said sadly, referring to the central love story where the Italian soldier had come back for his love decades later.

'Me too.' Jason confessed. 'Not exactly manly, but all those wasted years. And I couldn't believe that Hollywood messed with the ending so much.'

'I was so disappointed. Did you know that they were going to give the main part of the soldier to Tom Cruise? Can you believe that?'

'I heard he was desperate for the lead.' He watched as Bella slid the book back into the bookshelf. 'You ever been to Kefalonia, where they shot the film?'

'No, but I'd love to. I heard the director had places scanned all over the world and they searched high and low for somewhere as beautiful, until some bright spark asked if they'd actually thought of looking at the actual island itself. Nobody had. Typical Hollywood eh?' Bella laughed and turned back to him. 'So, is that the lot? Any more surprises to show me?'

'Nearly done.' Jason assured her, grinning widely at her. 'Bored yet?'

'Nope. Just wondering what you need all these bedrooms for? I've counted four so far.' She mused, as they reached the 8th floor and he just waved his hand towards two closed doors and said that they were two more bedrooms.

'For when my nieces and nephews come to stay. It means I can have a few of them over if my brothers or sisters want to go out together. I must be a glutton for punishment, but I love having them.'

'How many do you have?' Bella remembered that he'd mentioned on the cruise having two younger brothers and two elder sisters.

'Eight - five boys and three girls. Though I've only been brave enough to have four at once to stay. They were all over here just before I came on the cruise. It took me two days to tidy up after they left,' he laughed, as he thought back to the morning they left and the fact that it looked like a bomb had hit the place. 'Ok. Final bit this way. My piece de resistance.'

Bella followed him up the last set of steps which led onto a vast sun terrace. Turning around in a circle, her jaw dropped at the vision all around her. Manchester sprawled all around her, as far as the eye could see, the canal glinting in the sunlight in the distance. 'Oh Jay, this is jaw - dropping! And you've even got a little roof garden up here and a barbeque.'

Jason nodded. 'I loved the flat because it's so different. The rooms might not be huge, but the more I saw, the more I loved it. When I saw the bedroom I was blown away and then this was just the icing on the cake. I could sit up here all day, just reading and admiring the view.'

Bella went to the edge, placing her hands on the warm stone wall and looking out. The wind picked up, blowing her hair around her face and loosening it from it's ponytail as she stood silently.

Jason walked up behind her, kissing her on the neck as he pressed up behind her, his hands resting either side of hers. 'So what do you fancy doing tonight? Shall I do us a barbeque up here - just the two of us?'

'I'd love that. I bet it's gorgeous up here in the evenings too when the lights come twinkling on.' Bella mused out loud.

Jason checked his watch. 'Well how about we go and do some food shopping and then we can come back here and freshen up, before we have dinner?'

'I'd love that. Just me and you.' Bella smiled up at him and turned around so that she was now facing him and kissed him on the lips.


	48. Chapter 48

Whilst Bella hung up her clothes in the space which Jason had made for her in his vast wardrobe space, Jason made them both teas. It was sheer nosiness which made her slide the wardrobe door open next to hers. There, hanging up in plastic covers, was every concert outfit which Jason had worn since the group had reformed. Bella didn't recognise any of them, having never been to one of their concerts, but she was amazed at how intricate the needlework was on each outfit. She unhooked a black outfit and took it out of the wardrobe to look at it. The plastic cover rustled as she put her hand underneath and picked up the jacket sleeve to look at it closer. It had intricate gold embroidery on the cuffs and two large T letters with the tops of the letter lying opposite each other. A circle had then been stitched around it. She didn't know what the letters were, but assumed they were something to do with the band's name.

She jumped guiltily as Jason came into the room, a mug of tea in each hand. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to poke around.' She flushed bright red and abruptly dropped the sleeve which she'd been running her fingertips along.

Jason gave her a reassuring smile.'It's Ok. I don't mind you looking. Ah, you found my jacket from The Circus tour. We wore those jackets towards the end when we sang Never Forget. I realised when I saw the video afterwards that I still had little streaks of the white face paint which we wore for the clown medley by my ears.'

Bella looked at him non-plussed. 'I can see I'm going to have to watch these CD's of your concerts, Jay. Just so I know what you're talking about.'

'You are. And then you can give me feedback.' He smiled, putting the mugs of tea down and wandering over to where she stood.

'Can I see some of your other stage clothes?' Bella asked, dying to see what the wardrobe contained.

Jason opened the wardrobe door wider and let her rifle through the clothes one by one. 'That's the one I wore at the beginning of Progress.' He said, as she pulled out a brown, heavily decorated velvet jacket. 'And that was what we wore when we sang SOS.' He said, as she pulled a black top with a red stripe down each side.

'I can't believe how much work has gone into these clothes.' Bella remarked as she pulled out a heavily sequined pair of trousers with matching tail-coat and shook her head in wonder. 'When did you wear these then?' She asked raising her eyebrow and thinking they looked a bit camp, but she could bet he looked hot as hell in them anyway because they looked skin-tight.

'For Relight my fire at The Circus tour. I'll have you know the girls really liked that outfit - especially with the top hat and the whip.' He snickered dirtily and took a sip of his tea, enjoying that she looked a bit disconcerted at his confession. 'I'm not sure where the whip and top hat got to actually. I'll have to see if I can find them.' He mused out loud, shooting her flirtatious look and smiling to himself inwardly when she flushed bright red.

Bella looked away from Jason's amused stare and dragged out another outfit. 'What about this one?' She asked, rapidly moving the subject back to his concert attire. It was a white top and trousers and apart from that it was fairly unremarkable compared to the others.

'Ah god, that was from our very first concerts when we got back together - The Ultimate tour. We hadn't even written any new material.' He looked at the outfit fondly and touched the fabric gently from underneath the plastic cover. 'It was a jokey section about how to put together a boy-band.'

'And you were that ultimate boy-band, weren't you?' Bella asked, feeling nostalgic as she remembered them from the first time around, even though she hadn't been a fan. She could remember how popular they were and how Carly and Alex had been inconsolable when they split up.

'Yeah, I guess so. The first time around was a mixture of good and bad times - mostly good until things started to fall apart.' He took the outfit from her and slid it back into the wardobe amongst some of the other clothes, in an attempt to hide the tears which came to his eyes as he thought back to just how venomous it had suddenly turned towards the end.

'You OK?' Bella asked, touching his arm tentatively. She realised she'd inadvertently touched a raw nerve.

Jason nodded wordlessly and turned away from her, picking his tea back up and taking a big swallow from it. He waited a moment to compose himself and looked at her. 'It's just hard sometimes talking about it. They were my best friends and we lived in each others pockets and it turned sour.'

'But you're good now, aren't you?' Bella stepped forward and stroked his cheek softly.

'Yeah, we're really good.' Jason nodded in agreement and smiled as he thought how good things now were between the five them. He looked pointedly at her. 'Shall we go get food first, or do you want to freshen up first?'

Bella thought for a moment. 'Um, food first and then we can relax here, can't we?'

Half an hour later they were making the way round Waitrose in Spinningfields. As Bella wandered over to the fresh fruit display Jason almost had to pinch himself. It was the first time he'd been shopping with a woman since Kaye and it felt slightly surreal watching her pushing the trolley while he sauntered behind her, surreptitiously admiring the curve of her arse as she bent over to examine the strawberries laid out in plastic punnets.

'So, what shall I cook? Meat, fish or vegetarian?' He asked, sidling up next to her.

Bella thought for a minute. ' Is it really bad to fancy a nice, juicy burger?'

Jason laughed and slapped her playfully on the backside.'No missy. If that's what you want, I'll go and get some mince to make some - according to my nieces and nephews I make the best ones ever and I'll get some Salmon for myself to grill.

'Do you fancy strawberries and cream afterwards, or are you eating healthily after the cruise?' Bella turned and looked at him questioningly.

'No, strawberries and cream are fine.' Jason assured her, kissing her on the temple. 'I'll go get the mince and burger buns and you choose the salad stuff. I'll meet you back here.'

Bella glanced over her shoulder as Jason sauntered off in the opposite direction. She chuckled softly as she saw two women double take as he walked straight past them. It didn't seem possible that here she was with a fifth of one of England's most famous bands and she hadn't even recognised him when he'd turned up with Alex's case.

Just under an hour later they were back at the flat. Jason was busy making his precious burgers, whistling away quietly as he began to add his "secret" ingredients, as he kept calling them.

'I'm going to have a shower.' Bella said, peeping over his shoulder as his hands dived into the mixing bowl to start mixing it all together with his hands.

'Ok. I won't be long.' He replied, pecking her on the lips. 'Do you want me to bring you up a glass of wine when I'm done here?'

'Mmm, that would be nice.' Bella remarked, trailing her fingertips along his stubble as she left him to finish off his burgers.

'Ok. I'll put these in the fridge and then I'll be up.' Jason threw over his shoulder as he heard her disappear upstairs to the bathroom. 'Help yourself to a towel if you need one!'

Upstairs, Bella turned on the shower and stepped into it, sighing as the warm water trickled over her head and down her back in rivulets. She slicked her hair back with her hands until it was soaked through and reached for her shampoo.

As Jason walked up the stairs with their wine he could hear the unmistakeable sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Setting the wine glasses down on the window-sill he pushed open the bathroom door. Bella had her back to him and was running her fingers through her hair as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She glanced over her shoulder as she felt a shall whoosh of air as Jason entered the room and began to take his clothes off one by one.

'Room for a little one?' He asked her, his arms going around her waist as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Bella shivered as she felt his tongue dart onto the soft skin of her shoulder and placed her hands on top of his as he stroked the soft skin of her belly with his thumbs.

'Are you Ok me getting in here with you?' Jason asked, waiting for confirmation that she was happy for him to be there with her.

'Of course.' She nodded as she felt him begin to kiss her neck and her legs instantly turned to jelly. She could hardly believe the change in her that Jason had brought about in her. In one week she'd gone from someone who avoided all contact with men and kept them all at arms length to a quivering wreck and he'd hardly touched her.

Are you done washing your hair?' He whispered, his stubble rasping against her ear lobe as he leant closer to her.

Bella shook her head and reached for the conditioner. 'Gotta do this first or my hair will look like a birds nest in the morning.'

'Here. Let me.' Jason held his hand out and took the bottle from her. He squeezed a dollop into his palm, rubbing it between the other before gently stroking it through her hair and then begining to massage her scalp, his tongue clamped at the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on what he was doing.

'Mmm... that feels so good.' Bella murmered, her eyes flickering shut as she moved her head back and relished his long fingers making circular movements all over her head.

'I left you a glass of wine in the bedroom.' He remarked, beginning to rinse the conditioner from her hair.

'Oh thanks.' Bella turned her head to look up at him, a small smile playing across her lips.

Jason smiled back at her. 'Need any more help? I'm really handy with the shower gel if you want help with that too.' He said playfully, dropping a kiss on her upturned lips.

Bella reached forward and picked up her shower gel from the wire shower tray in front of her and handed it to him. Her heart raced in anticipation at what he was going to do next and she felt her stomach turn over in a nervous flip.

The bottle squeaked as Jason squeezed a dollop of the fuschia coloured shower gel onto the puffed body polisher which she'd brought into the shower with her. He began to slowly move it in a circular movement onto her stomach and up over her breasts. He wound his left arm around her, just under her breasts to anchor her in place as he continued upwards until he reached her collarbone. He could feel her heart racing underneath his palm which was splayed underneath her breasts and her struggling not to squirm at his touch.

Bella could feel the unmistakeable presence of his erection pushing up against her as he abruptly dropped the body polisher onto the floor and his hands skimmed upwards, cupping a breast in each hand, his thumbs circling her hardened nipples in exquisite torment. 'Bella you are fucking gorgeous.' He breathed against her ear and felt her body quiver in response.

'I'm not.' Bella mumbled, her back arching slightly against him. Despite his assurances that he found her attractive, she still couldn't quite believe it when he said it.

Jason spun her around to face him. 'Why won't you believe me?' He demanded gently. 'I love you Bella and to me you're the most beautiful girl in the world.'

'I just find it hard to believe sometimes.' She whispered, reaching up to pull his lips down to hers.

'Well don't. You are beautiful and I want you.' He felt her lips open beneath his as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth gently, their tongues slowly dancing together.

Bella reached out tentatively to touch him and felt him groan against her mouth as she did so. Bouyed by his reaction she dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

Jason's eyes had widened in surprise as she'd dropped to her knees in front of him. He could hardly believe his eyes that she'd felt comfortable enough with him to do it.

Bella looked up at him as he leant against the tiled wall, his head tipped back and his eyes closed as the water hammered down on the pair of them. She stood up, her breasts brushing against his chest as she began to kiss him once more.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he stared straight into her eyes as they continued kissing. 

Bella felt her insides turning into jelly as she felt lost in his eyes. 'Jay. I need you.' She murmered, moving her lips away from his mouth.

'Hang on.' Jason replied, yanking open the shower door and reaching into the bathroom cabinet to retrieve a condom. 'Sorry, didn't think that one through did I?' He grinned, holding the foil packet aloft as he referred to the fact that he'd been in such a hurry to join her in the shower that he hadn't thought about using anything.

Bella tore the foil off the top of the packet with her teeth and Jason lifted her in his arms, indicating for Bella to loop her arms around his neck as he held her tight. Bella let out a long drawn out moan as he thrust into her hard.

'Bella, I love you,' he growled as he kissed her neck, his stubble scraping against her as he felt her body tense as she reached the point of no return.

'You too...' Bella groaned a long drawn out groan as her orgasm crashed over her and they came together.

'Well, if that doesn't give you an appetite for my cooking then nothing will.' Jason said playfully, dropping her gently onto the floor and turning the shower off. 'Or do you need a snooze first after all that?'

'Well I dunno about you, but I'd like to curl up in bed together, drink our wine and then maybe have a snooze. After all, you're getting on a bit and need to recharge your batteries.' Bella teased, pinching him on the backside and leading him back into the bedroom.


	49. Chapter 49

'So, do you think you're up to meeting some of my family tomorrow?' Jason asked, dropping a kiss on top of Bella's still damp hair. She lay with her head on his chest, her fingertips drawing lazy circles on his stomach.

'Mmm, yeah. I think so.' Bella propped her head up and looked him in the eye. 'Won't they be a bit disappointed that I'm not all glam?' She assumed that Kaye must be glam, considering she'd moved from Jason to Chipmunk without a backwards glance. Curiosity had got the better of her back at home after she'd arrived home from the cruise. She'd gone on Google Images and found several photos of Kaye and Jason. In every single photo she'd looked beautiful and Jason had been either gazing at her with naked admiration for her or had his arm around her and looked exceedingly happy and proud to be seen out in public with her. She'd abruptly shut her laptop, feeling envious at how right they looked together.

'Bella, they'll love you because I love you. And stop worrying about not being glamorous enough. You looked gorgeous on the cruise.' He lifted her chin with his forefinger and kissed her softly on the lips. 'If you're worrying about how you'll compare to Kaye, then don't!' he said, correctly hitting the nail on the head. He fixed her with a sexy smile. Now, do I have to prove to you again how gorgeous I find you?'

'Um, I might just need a little more help.' Bella laughed as Jason lifted the bedsheets and disappeared underneath them as he began to kiss his way down her body.

They'd eventually surfaced nearly two hours later and Jason had quickly set about barbequeing Bella's burger and his Salmon, whilst Bella got the rest of the meal ready in his kitchen.

She re-appeared a few minutes later holding a bowl of salad and smiled as she saw the look of intense concentration on Jason's face as he cooked the food. 'Are we nearly ready?' She asked, nodding towards the barbeque.

'Yep. Just about,' he replied, picking up a plate ready to put the burgers on there. 'You got the bread rolls for these?' he asked, holding the plate towards her so she could put it on the table along with the rest of the stuff.

Bella nodded and took the plate from him and laid it on the table, re-arranging bits and pieces to make room for their plates. 'Wine?' she asked, holding up a bottle of Prosecco which they'd bought earlier at Waitrose.

Jason sauntered over to the table, undoing his apron as he did so. 'Yeah, I'll have a glass.' He replied, sitting down opposite her and flashing a grateful smile at her.

Bella popped the cork and poured the wine into two flutes, which she'd found lurking at the back of a glass cupboard in the kitchen. 'Cheers!' she said, holding the glass aloft in the air.

'Cheers!' Jason clinked his glass with hers.'To us.'

'To us.' Bella echoed, taking a deep swallow of the fizzy liquid and coughing slightly as the bubbles hit the back of her throat.

'Talking of which....' Jason said quietly, fixing her with a pointed look as he began to spoon salad onto his plate. 'Where do we go from here?' he had been thinking a great deal over the last day or so as to exactly how he felt towards her and he wanted to know where he stood before she went back to Cuba.

'In what way?' Bella asked, putting her glass down and looking expectantly at him. She had half an idea as to what he meant, but wanted to hear it from him.

'Well, I really like you. You know I more than like you. Sod it, I'm in love you Bella. I'm asking if at the end of this week is it the end of us or can we make this work?'

Bella sat back in her chair and fixed him with a sad little smile. 'Jay, I don't know. I really want us to work,' she took another sip of her wine and shrugged apologetically at him. 'I love you too and I don't want to leave, but we have to face facts here. We're going to be apart for six months and we've only known each other just over a week. Is what we have strong enough to weather that or will you get bored of waiting around for me to come home?' She'd thought a great deal too and though she knew that Jason said he loved her, she was sure at some point a prettier girl would catch his eye.

Jason instantly knew that she was referring to his roving eye. 'Is that what you honestly think? You think I'll get bored and go back to my philandering ways?'

'Are you saying you won't then?' Bella asked, a note of challenge in her voice.

Jason pushed his plate away, he hadn't got the stomach to eat as he thought about being apart for six months. He reached across the table and held her hand tightly in his. 'Bella, I'm gonna be honest with you. I know my track record hasn't been great, so to speak, but I love you. I was sorta hoping that after you've finished this stint In Cuba that you might think about coming back and seeing where we go from here? What do you think?'

Bella looked gob-smacked, momentarily silenced at his words and the honesty in which he'd spoken. 'You want me to come back and stay?'

Jason nodded sheepishly. 'Yeah.' He hesitated to check whether she looked completely horrified at his confession. He was relieved to see that she was now smiling at him, so he continued. 'I know it's soon, but I'm trying to convey how I feel about you. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'I think so.' Bella whispered, her mind whirling with thoughts. 'You want me to give up working for the Red Cross and come back to live in England?'

'You don't have to tell me now. You can let me know at the end of the week once you've thought about it,' he joked, trying to cover up his nervousness at her lack of an actual answer. 'If you don't want to give up working for the Red Cross, are there jobs you can do for them over here?'

Bella took a sip of her drink and looked at him thoughtfully. 'Excuse me if I'm being dumb here, but what's in it for me? Well, apart from seeing more of you?' she added as an after-thought. She felt guilty when she saw his crest-fallen face at her words. 'Look Jay, you're asking me to give up a career I love. For what? A relationship where we've known each other a week.'

'You're asking for some kind of commitment, right?' Jason said. He understood what she was getting at and her fears. He paused whilst he digested what she'd said. He had to admit that she had a point - he was asking her to give up a hell of a lot for someone she'd only known a week.

'Bella interrupted him hurriedly. 'No, I'm not asking for any kind of commitment. It's just a lot to ask of me.'

Jason looked at her thoughtfully. 'Move in here with me. Come home for good and live with me, Bella. I know it's soon, but I'm crazy about you. So crazy I'm having all kinds of thoughts about you that should scare the living daylights out of me, but they don't.'

'Oh yeah? What kind of thoughts?' Bella asked, assuming he meant of the bedroom kind. She picked up her burger to take a bite, realising it was rapidly growing cold.

'Kids. Happy ever after. All that kind of shit.' Jason replied simply and shrugged apologetically at her. 'There. It's out. That's how I feel. I know it's kinda out of character for someone like me, but that's how much I like you.'

'Holy fuck...' Bella breathed, dropping her burger onto her plate untouched. 'I wasn't expecting that little speech!'

'Well you wanted to know what was in it for you, didn't you?' Jason grinned shyly at her, wondering whether she was going to ask to take the first train back to Bury St Edmunds, after he'd bared his soul to her. 'That's what's been going on in my head over the last couple of days and no matter how much I try to squash them away and say it's too soon to feel like this over a woman, they keep coming back. Bella, I can't just let you run off to Cuba and never see you again. What do you say?'


	50. Chapter 50

There was stunned silence from Bella for a few moments after what Jason had said. She couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. On the one hand she was over the moon that he thought so much of her, but on the other hand she couldn't just relinquish all that she'd worked hard to achieve, for a relationship of just over a week - no matter how much in love with him she was. She looked sadly at him. 'Jay I love you, but I can't.'

Jason rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, wishing he'd never suggested that she live with him. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it. It was a bit presumptuous of me.' He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice as he looked up at her, hoping he hadn't completely freaked her out.

Bella reached across the table and took his hand in hers. 'Don't say that. I'm flattered. Really flattered, Jay. Will you let me explain why I'm saying no?'

'I'm all ears.' Jason snapped petulantly at her, still cross with himself, and drained the glass of wine down in one.

'It isn't so much the length of time we've known each other. I've got to find out who I am first. I've spent the last thirteen or so years being a shadow of who and what I should have been. I feel like at long last I'm beginning to be happy and I'm on the way to forgiving myself. I'm due home again in three months. Can we SKYPE each other in the meantime and if we still feel the same way about each other, then I'll ask about a transfer back to England?'

Jason sighed heavily, realising that Bella's mind was already made up. 'If that's what it takes and you need to do this for yourself, then I'll wait for you. I'm in too deep to just throw away what we have,' he gave her a wry grin and poured them both another glass of Prosecco. 'I'm sorry for just expecting that you'd drop everything you've worked so hard for.'

'It's fine.' Bella re-assured him, a small smile playing across her lips as she looked deep into his eyes. 'I'll speak to Matt, my boss when I get back and look into the possibility of finishing after my next six month stint and then we'll make more concrete plans after we see each other in October. If I can shorten that six months, I will.'

Jason covered her smaller hand in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb pad. 'I look forward to it,' he replied, returning her smile.

The following morning they were both up bright and early. Bella had her SKYPE appointment with her counsellor and was insistent that she needed to do it alone, explaining that when she was back in Cuba she'd have to do it on her own, so she might as well start as she meant to go on. Jason used the opportunity to go for a long run, assuming that she would want to be alone without him hanging around in another room.

'How did it go?' he asked her, roughly towel drying his hair as entered the kitchen a few minutes after she'd finished on the lap-top with her counsellor.

Bella turned away from the worktop from where she'd been making a cup of coffee 'Yeah, it went well. She's given me a few things she wants me to work through. She said she can see a difference already since I saw her last,' she took a sip of her coffee and looked thoughtfully at him.

'That'll be entirely down to me then.' Jason joked, putting his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead.

'Well not entirely, but you do have something to do with it.' Bella admitted and hugged the coffee cup to her chest as he cuddled her to him.

'That's great to hear. Does she know how long she'll need to counsel you?' he pulled away, chucking the damp towel into the washing machine.

'Um, not sure. Somewhere between four and eight weeks. It depends on whether my nightmares continue too. She said they're all connected to what I went through.'

'You haven't had any since we got close, have you?' he asked her, yanking his damp t-shirt over his head and chucking that into the washing machine too.

Bella shook her head. 'Nope. I guess it depends whether they continue once I get back to Cuba or whether I'm over the worst,' she shrugged, hoping that the nightmares which had blighted her life over the years were now finally at an end.

Jason filled a glass with water from the tap and drank it swiftly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked at her. 'I'll just get showered and changed and then we'd best make tracks to my parents. Mum is cooking a slap up meal in your honour - it's not often she gets to meet the women in my life,' he grinned, thinking that the only girlfriend he'd brought home before Bella, was Kaye.

An hour later they were drawing up at Jason's parents house. Bella was feeling decidedly nervous, despite Jason reassuring her more than once on the journey that his parents were looking forward to meeting her and that he knew they would love her. Bella's eyes flitted nervously to the front door as it was opened by a woman who beamed a similar smile to Jason's, as she saw the car draw up.

'Relax...' Jason murmered out of the corner of his mouth and patted her thigh supportively through the jeans which she was wearing.

'Do I look OK?' Bella asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the space of an hour.

'Beautiful. Just as beautiful as the last time you asked around five minutes ago.' Jason said supportively, opening the car door and smiling a huge grin at his mum as she made her way over to the car.

Bella picked up the bunch of pink roses which she'd insisted they stop to buy en-route and got out of the car, a nervous smile plastered across her face.

'Ah, you must be Isabella.' Jason's mum Joyce said warmly, kissing Bella on her cheek. 'I've heard so much in the last few days about you.'

'All good I hope.' Bella laughed, instantly feeling at ease in Joyce's company. She seemed genuinely pleased to meet her and it warmed Bella's heart.

'All good.' Joyce's eyes twinkled as she looked between the two of them. 'Shall we go inside? The others are waiting for you both.' She turned on her heel and led them up the front path of her substantial detached house.

Bella's eyes widened as she followed Joyce's back and she mouthed the words "the others" at Jason in horror. However many people was she going to be meeting? She wondered to herself, thinking if she hadn't been nervous before, she sure as hell would be after those words.

Jason instantly guessed that his sisters were at the house and squeezed her hand supportively. He knew the pair of them were nosey and extremely protective of him - despite the fact he was now in his forties. They'd want to meet the first girl he'd brought home since Kaye to vet her and check she was good enough for their younger brother.

Joyce led them through the hallway and out into an airy lounge which opened out towards a conservatory, overlooking their large back garden. Sitting on the sofa were two women who looked remarkably like Jason, albeit a little older. As Bella walked towards them both they stood up in unison, large smiles on their faces.

'Hello Isabella. I'm Trisha,' the elder one of the two said, smiling at Bella and holding her hand out to shake it. She congratulated herself at remembering to call her Isabella, rather than Bella, as per Jason's instructions to her mum. 'It's lovely to meet you.'

Bella shook Trisha's hand warmly and then turned to the other lady who looked to be slightly younger than Trish to shake her hand also.

'I'm Hannah,' she said, her tone also warm as she looked Bella up and down discreetly. 'We've been dying to meet you ever since mum said Jay met you on the cruise.'

Joyce clapped her hands together. 'Right. Who wants a cup of tea?' she looked at them all in turn, smiling as they all nodded in agreement.

'So, I take it you're a fan of the band Isabella?' Hannah asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as Joyce left the room.

'God, no!' Bella laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes in Jason's direction as he perched on the edge of the sofa next to Trisha. 'I'm not really into music at all. I've been working out in Cuba with the Red Cross so I don't even know who's in the charts. I've been in and out of the country working for them so I didn't even know the band had re-formed. My two friends are the one's who are mad about the band and they dragged me along to celebrate two of our 30th birthdays. I sort of went under duress.'

Hannah smiled warmly at Bella, thinking that it made a refreshing change to find a woman who had absolutely no clue as to who Jason was and wasn't fazed in the slightest by his looks or fame.

'Ah but you like us now, don't you Bella?' Jason said teasingly.

Bella shrugged nonchalantly, pretending that she really wasn't bothered about them. 'Um Coldplay are better,' she said, her face completely straight for a moment until she burst into a fit of giggles. 'OK. Yeah, you got me. I do really like you now I've heard you sing live.'

Both Trisha and Hannah burst out laughing at the expression which had crossed Jason's face when he'd thought she really didn't like them and it seemed that the ice was well and truly broken between them all.

Joyce came back into the room, closely followed by Jason's dad Frank who had been upstairs having a quick shower. 'Don't stand up on my account love,' he said, motioning for Bella to sit back down. 'So you're the famous Isabella who's got my son's heart aflutter eh?' He said, grinning at Bella with a broad smile.

'Frank! Don't. You'll embarassing the poor girl.' Joyce admonished, wagging her finger in Frank's direction as she put the tray down on the coffee table, fully laden with mugs and a large plate of chocolate hob nobs. Jason and his sisters immediately descended on the plate like they hadn't eaten for a week.

Joyce handed out the drinks and then fixed Bella with a soft smile, thinking how pretty she was. 'So Isabella, tell us a bit about yourself,' she said kindly, taking a sip of her tea and helping herself to a biscuit before turning back to Bella.

Bella took a sip of her tea and began to tell them about her work in Cuba and how much she enjoyed working with all the locals, who in the main always seemed to be happy, despite the shortages.

'So, how will that work with you and Jason?' Trisha asked, looking at Jason pointedly and wondering where he would fit into Bella's life.

'Well, um we'll have to rely on SKYPE for a while.' Bella shot Jason a look, wondering whether he was going to let slip that he'd asked her to move in. 'I have a break in three months so we'll see each other then and then decide where to take it from there.'

'Do you mean you'll come back here?' Joyce asked, thinking it was going to be really tough on the pair of them.

'Yes. If we still feel the same way then I'll come back to stay,' she looked at Jason, deciding whether to tell them that he'd asked her to move in with him.

Jason could see that she was wavering about telling them and thinking that it might be a bit too much coming from her, considering they'd only just met. 'You might as well know I've asked Bella to move in with me and that's what she means about coming back to stay.'

Joyce's cup stopped mid-way towards her mouth in shock. 'Did I just hear you right? You've asked Bella to move in?'

Jason nodded and grinned widely at them all. 'Yes. That's the plan.'

Hannah looked at them both, completely shocked. 'Bloody hell you pair have got it bad. You've only known each other five minutes!'

Jason shrugged and looked across at Bella. 'But when it's right, you grab it with both hands Hannah. And that's what I intend to do. I never thought I'd ever be happy again after Kaye and Bella makes me happy.'

'Well I'm pleased at long last you have found someone. I was starting to get worried about you.' Joyce remarked, nodding in Bella's direction and giving her a warm smile as she put her mug down on the tray. 'Right, lunch shouldn't be too long so I'll go and sort that out.' She disappeared, leaving the rest of them to finish their drinks and continue chatting.

As they left, Joyce hugged Bella warmly. They'd all chatted non-stop the whole afternoon and Bella had fitted in perfectly. Jason's sisters had thought she was lovely and exactly the type of girl he needed after the awful time he'd had with Kaye. She'd never admitted to Jason that she wasn't very keen on Kaye and had never felt completely happy with his choice of fiancee. She'd noticed that Jason couldn't stop looking at Bella and it was obvious that the pair of them were completely mad about each other and she hoped sincerely that things would work out well for them - she couldn't bear to see Jason upset all over again.

'So, did you like them?' Jason asked nervously, as they made their way back to his place in his car.

'They were all lovely. Do you think they liked me?' she really wanted them to like her, considering how close he was to all of them.

'They loved you.' Jason replied, his hand drifting onto her thigh as he concentrated on driving. 'Just like I do.' He omitted to tell her that his mum had cornered him in the kitchen and whispered that he thought she was a really lovely girl and definitely a step up from Kaye, which had made him smile broadly.

Bella yawned widely and looked outside at the passing streetlights. 'So, what's the plan for tomorrow?' she asked, thinking sadly that it brought her one day closer to leaving him.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to say. I spoke to Gary earlier today. He wanted to know if we want to go on a double date with him and Alex? I said I'd let him know. What do you think?'

Bella nodded. 'Yeah, I'd like that. It'll be nice to have a catch up and see how things are going between the two of them. Do you think Gary's copied you and asked Alex to move in?' she teased, her fingertips touching his hand as it rested on her thigh.

'Not as far as I know.' Jason laughed, thinking how they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. 'But I bet they won't be long, judging on how keen on her he is.'


	51. Chapter 51

It was 7am and Jason shuffled uncomfortably in bed. He'd been awake for over an hour, sleep stubbornly eluding him. His mind had been working overtime as he thought about Bella going back to Cuba. If someone had told him two weeks ago that he would meet a woman and fall head over heels in love with her, he would have told them they were mad. But that's what had happened and he couldn't imagine how he was going to feel when she left him at the end of the week.

Sighing, he pushed the duvet to one side and edged his way out of the bed so as not to wake Bella up. She sighed in her sleep and buried her face deeper into the pillow, murmering something unintelligible as she did so. Jason looked down at her as he put a pair of boxer shorts on and mused that it was amazing how she was beginning to gain in confidence and at long last believing that she was attractive. It seemed that her first few counselling sessions and time with him were starting to instil this in her.

He trod carefully down the stairs and entered the kitchen, switching the Tassimo coffee maker on as he walked past it and busied himself making her breakfast in bed. He had no idea whether she liked an English breakfast, but he was going to make one all the same. He figured if she didn't eat it, he would. He was busily frying her an egg, when he heard the door open and Bella appeared behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly on his shoulder blade, before resting her cheek against his back.

'What are you up to?' she asked, lifting her cheek from his back and peering over his shoulder. 'Mmm.. something smells nice. I smelt it from upstairs.'

'Well, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed,' he remarked, sliding the egg expertly onto her plate. 'So, do you want it here or in bed?' he nodded towards the breakfast bar and turned away to the grill to retrieve the bacon which was now ready.

'Are we on about breakfast or you?' Bella asked, snickering dirtily and raising her eyebrow at him as he turned around and she looped her arms around his waist.

'Well I was on about breakfast, but you can have me too.' Jason grinned, dropping a light kiss on her lips as she began to trail her fingertips lazily along the sprinkling of dark hairs leading from his belly button down to the waistband of his boxer shorts .'But first you have to eat your breakfast, seeing as I made the effort for you,' he grinned and winked cheekily at her.

'So, what are we going to do today?' Bella asked an hour later, pushing her hair away from her face and propping herself up with her elbow.

'Once you let me out of bed, do you mean?' Jason joked, swiftly shuffling out of the way of her well aimed punch. 'I reckon a trip to Tesco's is in order to buy some more condoms, given that you're making a serious dent in them.'

'I'm not that bad!'

'You so are!' Jason replied, sticking his tongue out at her cheekily. 'Admit it. You can't resist me!' he teased, beginning to tickle her into submission.

'Ok. Ok. I admit it! I can't resist you!' Bella squealed loudly, frantically trying to escape his fingers as she wriggled across the bed. 

Jason suggested a walk by the canal in the Castlefield Basin & Urban heritage area of Manchester. It was a fairly recently renovated area beginning in central Manchester and was pretty and full of pleasant eateries and bars to people watch. They spent a pleasant few hours whiling away the time before their double date with Alex and Gary. There was no let up in their conversation the whole time, as they walked for miles, riverboats passing them by as they walked, before stopping for a bite to eat at a restaurant called Albert's shed, which Jason said he frequented whenever he was in the area. As they were expecting to eat a large meal that evening, they both opted for the Greek salad to make sure that they wouldn't be too full later.

'Are you looking forward to going out tonight with Gary and Alex?' Jason asked, spearing a piece of green pepper with his fork and looking questoningly at Bella.

'Yeah. I'm feeling a bit dubious about what to wear. Alex always looks so stylish and I'll look boring in comparison.' Bella looked down in the mouth as she realised that she hadn't really brought anything suitable for going out to dinner. There was nothing dressy in either of her suitcases. She'd brought along smart jeans, linen trousers and leggings as well as pretty t-shirts to wear while she stayed at Jason's. Her suitcase with her clothing for Cuba in it contained clothes which were even less suitable.

'Did you not bring any of your dresses from the cruise?' Jason chewed the pepper thoughtfully and looked at her.

Bella shook her head and looked at him mournfully. 'I didn't think I'd need any of them. I feel a bit stupid now. Will I look ok in smart jeans?'

'You'll be fine.' Jason rested his chin on his palm and looked at her, surprised that she hadn't expected him to take her anywhere nice. 'I'm taking you somewhere pretty smart called The Lime Tree, but I guess smart jeans will be alright. Have you got some heels to dress them up?'

Bella shook her head, feeling even more stupid. Of course it was obvious to her now that of course Jason would take her out. It simply hadn't dawned on her that he'd want to take her somewhere dressy.

'We don't have to go there if you'll feel out of place.' Jason assured her smoothly. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable. 'I can ring Gaz and we can go somewhere else if you want?'

Bella waved his offer aside. 'No Jay. I don't want to mess the plans you've made up. It'll be fine.'

'We can stop off at the Trafford Centre after lunch if you want?' Jason suggested. 'You might see something you like there.'

'Would you mind?' Bella looked at him with uncertainty. 'Surely you don't want me dragging you around the shops?'

'No. It's fine,' he assured her, taking her hand in his. 'We'll finish up here and then we'll go.'

An hour later they parked up in the Trafford Centre and Jason looked across the car roof at her as they got out. 'So, do you know where you want to go? Where do you normally buy your clothes from?'

'Bella shrugged. 'Anywhere that's got a sale on or has reasonably priced practical clothes.' She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't have a huge amount of spare cash. Her wages in Cuba weren't too bad, but she'd spent a lot on the cruise and on buying clothing for it. She guessed she'd have to dip into her savings a little to buy something suitable for that night.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise. It certainly made him realise how lucky he was - it wasn't like he had to even look at the price tags any more, he thought to himself. 'We'll get a map when we get inside and you can see where you fancy going. How about that?'

Bella nodded and felt embarassed that he must think she was a cheap-skate. ' Yes, that would be a good idea,' she agreed, slipping her hand in his as he reached out for it.

Once they got into the Trafford Centre Bella tried valiantly to hide how overwhelmed she felt at the sheer size of the place. The last time she'd been in a shopping centre this size was probably just before she left to work abroad for the Red Cross for the first time. When she went on a girly shopping trip with Carly and Alex to buy the clothes before the cruise they went to Peterborough. But even Peterborough was dwarved by the Trafford Centre, she conceded. Jason went to the information desk and picked up a store locator map, bringing it over so she could have a look at it.

She unfolded it, running her fingers along the index until she found a shop name which she recognised. 'We'll try Next first,' she said, beginning to fold up the map ready to put in her handbag.

'Why don't you try somewhere different?' Jason suggested. 'You never know, you might find something stunning.'

'Like where?'

'Well, let's take a wander and see if anything catches your eye.' Jason took hold of her hand, deliberately leading her straight past Next, Debenhams and Marks and Spencer, where he'd bet good money that she'd bought sensible and practical clothes from in the past.

They stopped outside the windows of Karen Millen and Bella peered in through the glass. 'Too expensive...' she remarked, noticing the price tag on the red chiffon dress in the window which read £499.

'They might not all be that price.' Jason remarked. 'You'd look stunning in that. Why don't you just try it on?'

'I'd never wear it again. Besides, it's similar to the one I wore on the cruise.' She turned away from the window and began to walk away.

'How about here?' Jason walked over to the store opposite called Reiss. There was a pretty black skater style dress in the window. The dress itself was strapless with a cap sleeved lace bodice overlaid on top so it looked sexy and demure all at the same time and it had a short, flared skirt. 'Bella, that would look great on you.' This time he wasn't taking no for an answer and forcibly dragged her into the shop.

Bella walked up and down the racks, occasionally pulling clothes from the rail and hurriedly putting them back when she saw the price.

'Can I help you?' A young lady came over, having noticed that Bella looked like she didn't have a clue what she was looking for.

'Um, a dress. Have you anything in the sale?' Bella looked around uneasily, thinking everything looked expensive.

'What about the one in the window?' Jason said, his eyebrow raised as he looked at Bella.

'Oh, I dunno. It looks expensive, Jay. I really don't have much money.'

'It is in the sale,' the shop assistant replied, thinking that Bella had just the right figure to carry it off.

Bella nodded. 'Ok. I'll try it on.'

'My name's Stella. I'll go and get it and if you need anything else, just shout me,' she led her to the changing rooms and told Jason to wait just outside the changing rooms on a blue sofa. 'Size 8 or 10?'

'Um, size 8 probably.' Bella replied over her shoulder as she headed into the first changing room and pulled the curtain closed as she kicked off her sandals.

Stella re-appeared a few moments later with the black dress, along with a couple of others - one in a bright blue which was entitled "blue passion" on the label and another flowered one in muted shades of green, white and grey. 'Your boyfriend picked these,' she said, hanging them up on the hook and turning to look at Bella. 'He said not to worry about the price.'

Bella sighed, wondering if Jason was thinking of offering to pay for the dress - something she wasn't altogether comfortable with. She tried the flowery one on first and grimaced, thinking she looked like she was going to a tea dance or bingo in it. She swiftly stripped it off and hung it back up, before turning her attention to the bright blue one. Smoothing the material down over her hips she grinned when she saw it fitted like a glove and craned her head to check it looked OK at the back too. 'So, what do you think?' shee asked, stepping out of the cubicle and doing a slow turn in front of Jason.

'Woah missus. That's a sexy little number...' he murmered under his breath, so only she could hear as he noticed the way the dress clung to her figure. The halter neck flattered her graceful neck and when she turned around he glimpsed her bare back through the sheer, blue material which stretched right from the neck to her waistband.

'You don't mean tarty, do you?' she asked, looking unsure and biting her lip.

Jason shook his head slowly. 'No. Bloody gorgeous, but definitely not tarty. Now try the black one on.'

Bella returrned to the cubicle and rapidly changed into the black dress. 'Again, it suited her figure to perfection. She had to concede that it was more sensible than the blue one. She could wear a strapless bra with this one, whereas she didn't know how she would wear a bra with the blue one. When she'd tried it on she'd taken her bra off, thinking that for the first time in her life that she was grateful for not having much in the breast department. She stepped back outside the cubicle and scrutinised herself in the long mirror, before turning to Jason. 'What do you think?'

'Nice. Very nice..., he murmered, his eyes raking up her legs slowly until they finally settled on her face.

Bella did a slow twirl in front of the mirror. 'Which shall I get?'

'Both.' Jason replied, standing up. 'I'll meet you by the till.'

'I'm not buying them both. They're too expensive. I think I'd be better buying this one - it's more practical,' she decided out loud and sashayed back into the cubicle.

'That fucking word practical again.' Jason murmered, grimacing at the thought that she used the word so bloody much. Why couldn't she just buy something because it made her look good? He asked himself, instantly realising that it was because she simply didn't have the money to buy something to wear just once or twice. He wandered over to the cash till and grinned winningly at Stella. 'Just charge both of the dresses to my debit card,' he said, handing her the blue card and hoping Bella wouldn't go ape-shit at him buying her the dresses without telling her.

Stella looked in surprise at the CO-OP debit card. She knew who he was - he was always being spotted around Manchester. She was surprised to see a bog standard debit card rather than something flashy like a Platinum Amex card or something along those lines.

Bella re-appeared and handed the black skater style dress over to Stella and waited for her to ring it through. Instead, Stella simply folded both of them with tissue paper and put them straight into bags. 'How much do I owe you?' she asked, feeling confused as Stella handed the bags to her.

'It's sorted. Mr Orange paid for them both.' Stella grinned at her as if to say how lucky she thought she was and winked. 'He insisted.'

'He did, did he?' Bella asked, feeling somewhat pissed off that he'd simply bought them without discussing it with her first. She shot Jason a look, as she noticed him hanging around the shop doorway looking like butter wouldnt melt in his mouth.

'All done?' he asked innocently, as she left the shop, the bag swinging in her hand.

'Yes. But we need to talk.' Bella said through gritted teeth as they made their way through the Trafford Centre, not noticing the extra Reiss bag he was holding in his hand.


	52. Chapter 52

As they walked in the direction of the car park Jason slid a sidelong glance in Bella's direction. Her jaw was set in a determined line and she looked pretty pissed off. Reaching the car, he dumped the Reiss bag on the back seat and started the engine.

'So do you want to tell me what the problem is?' He swivelled around in his seat and looked directly at her.

'You flashing the cash around is the problem.' Bella snapped, moving the bags to one side by her feet so she didn't crush the dresses inside.

'I wasn't flashing the cash around!'

'Well it looked like that from where I was standing!' Bella shot back sarcastically.

'Look. We'll discuss this when we get home - like adults.' Jason replied, trying to keep his tone calm and even. Judging by Bella's furious expression, she was going to let rip and he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of it sat in the Trafford Centre car park.

'Fine. Whatever.' Bella snapped again, feeling her blood boil at the way Jason had said they would discuss it like adults. Like she was the one behaving like a child! How dare he!!!!

Slamming the front door behind him Jason followed Bella's retreating back as she stormed up the stairs and into the kitchen, her hair streaming behind her as she hurried ahead of him. She dumped her bags on the floor and looked at him, her temper still close to the surface.

'Do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?' Jason demanded, dumping the third Reiss bag next to hers. 'I'm confused as to what the problem is. You liked the dresses. I thought you looked beautiful in them, but they were more than you'd normally spend on a dress, so I decided to treat you!'

'You made me look stupid in there!' Bella yelled, her eyes flashing with anger at him. 'You knew I was short of money, so you dragged me in there knowing I couldn't afford anything!'

'Aww come on, Bella that's not fair. I did no such thing and you know it! I just thought it would be nice for you to look somewhere where you wouldn't normally go.' Jason wandered over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, before turning back around to face Bella's angry face.

'OK. So why did you insist on paying for both the dresses? I was only going to buy the one and then I find out you've sneaked over and bought them both without even asking if I was alright with that!' Bella's voice became louder as she thought back to him standing outside innocently as she'd got to the till to pay.

'And I wish I hadn't fucking bothered now! If you feel that strongly we'll drive back there and take the dresses back. Then you can buy something more "practical" with your own fucking money!' He emphasised the word practical with his fingers and picked up the bags, throwing them back at her in a temper. As Bella caught the bags which he'd thrown at her, he continued his tirade towards her; 'I thought it would make you happy. Well I'm sorry if that was the wrong thing to do. I knew you didn't have much money and I thought you wouldn't mind!' He grabbed up his car keys and stepped towards her, his hand was outstretched to move her towards the door, his eyes flashing with anger.

Bella cowered away from him as he came towards her. 'Don't!' She shrank back against the wall, her hands instantly going to her face to protect herself. 'Please don't hit me.'

Jason's anger dissipated immediately at the sight of her face - she looked absolutely terrified and was shaking like a leaf as she looked up at him fearfully. 'Bella, whatever makes you think I'm going to hit you?' He asked her gently, his hand reaching out to touch her on the cheek. Bella shrank further away from him and burst into noisy tears.

'You weren't going to?' She asked, her voice still trembling with fear as she looked up at him.

Jason shook his head sadly. 'No Bella. I love you. Why would I hit you?'

'But you looked so angry. Like he did when he was about to give me a hiding.'

'Yeah. I'll admit I was angry at you, but I've never hit a woman and I'm not about to start now.' Jason folded her into his arms, feeling her heart beating erratically against him. 'Bella, I'm sorry for just buying the dresses without speaking to you first. I never imagined you'd react like this. I thought you'd be pleased.'

'I just don't want you thinking I'm with you because of who you are.' Bella sniffed back a tear and laid her head against his chest, so that his chin rested against the top of her head.

'That thought hasn't even crossed my mind, Bella.' Jason said soothingly, stroking her hair absent-mindedly. 'I know you're not after my money. I think you made that pretty plain when we first met.'

'I'm sorry, Jay.' Bella said, her voice thick with emotion as she blinked back the tears which still threatened.

'And I'm sorry too.' Jason said, still stroking her hair softly. 'I should have checked with you first.'

'Can I give you the money?' Bella asked hesitantly, looking up to meet his eyes.

'I don't want it.' Jason shook his head at her. 'Bring me something back from Cuba instead.' He chucked softly and looked down at her lovingly. 'See, that way you have to come back to me.'

Bella nodded and looked down at the three bags, their contents spilling out on the floor like a puddle. 'What's that box?' she screwed her nose up in confusion, wondering if somehow Stella had inadvertently given her the wrong bag.

'Ah.... That...' Jason looked at her guiltily. 'You said you didn't have any heels so I bought you a pair. We can take them back if you want?' he said hurriedly, worried that his confession would bring about another argument.

Bella sighed deeply and looked at him sheepishly. 'Oh bugger it, Jay. Let me look at them. I've just been letting my stupid pride get in the way,' she flushed in embarassment, thinking that she should maybe take what he'd bought her in the manner they were intended - as a gift. He wasn't asking anything of her in exchange and she realised she should feel flattered that he thought that much of her.

Jason picked up the bag and handed it to her, his expression wary as he waited to see how she was going to react.

'Oh. Wow! These are beautiful!' Bella exclaimed, as she took the lid off the box an saw what it contained. Nestling inside the white tissue paper was a pair of extremely high, black,strappy sandals which would go perfectly with both dresses. 'Thank you so much Jay, they're beautiful. And my size too!' she said, noticing the size 4 label inside the shoe. She put her arms around Jason, hugging him gratefully.

'No more worrying about how you'll look compared to Alex now, eh?' Jason grinned and kissed her.

Bella shook her head in response. 'No. Thank you so much and sorry for being such a bitch to you.'

'I've forgotten it already,' he said re-assuringly, hugging her to him one last time. 'Shall I make us a drink? We've got a couple of hours before Gary and Alex come to pick us up.'

The doorbell resounded around the flat just under two hours later as Gary and Alex arrived to pick them up. 'I'll get it! Jason called over his shoulder as he bounded down the stairs to answer the door.

Bella was still upstairs finishing getting ready as she heard the door close as Jason let them both in. His voice wavered up the stairs as he called out to tell her they were ready and waiting. 'I'll be down in a minute!' she called in response, double checking her appearance in the full length mirror which hung on the inside of the wardrobe door. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised how she looked, hoping that she looked OK. She'd opted to wear the bright blue dress, deciding it looked marginally smarter than the black one and had blow dried her hair so that it hung in shiny conker brown ringlets, catching the sides up with a sparkling silver clip. Slipping her feet into her new sandals, she quickly clipped a pair of hooped earrings into her earlobes at the same time. Checking herself one last time to make sure she hadn't done something stupid like tucking her dress in her knickers, she was satisfied that she would do.

'Woah! Look at you missus!' Alex called in greeting as she entered the kitchen where they'd all been waiting. She could hardly believe the change in Bella in just a few days. She looked glowing with happiness and unbelievably feminine in her stunning dress, which suited her colouring to perfection. 'Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?' Alex joked, shaking her head in surprise at how unbelievable Bella looked.

Bella grinned, her face colouring slightly at her friends stupified expression. 'I take it I look OK then?' she asked, laughing softly.

'OK??? You look bloody fantastic Bella! If I didn't know you any better I'd say you've spent most of the time in bed shagging each others brains out.' Alex laughed and winked dirtily at her friend.

Bella raised her eyebrow knowingly at Jason, who raised his back at her in return. 'We have!' they both replied in unison.

As Jason opened the door to let them out Alex fixed Bella with a beaming grin, 'you dirty, dirty girl. Who'd have thought it?' she whispered, so only Bella could hear her. 'I reckon he's the best thing that could have ever happened to you.'

Bella leant her head towards Alex, 'I agree.' she said in a low tone. 'I'm absolutely crazy about him.'

As they arrived at the restaurant the maitre d' hurried over. When he'd seen Jason's name in the diary he'd correctly guessed who it was. The Lime Tree was somewhere he often came because the service was unobtrusive and he was very rarely disturbed by fans there. He never brought the same girl twice and they were always lookers, he mused to himself, thinking the two girls with Jason and Gary were no different this time. He guessed Bella was Jason's current squeeze given that she pretty much fitted the mould - albeit more naturally pretty than all the previous ones, who always looked made up to within an inch of their life.It was nearly always a different brunette each time who accompanied Jason on his dates over the last couple of years. He'd never met Gary before, but guessed that Alex was his girlfriend. 'Hello ladies and gentlemen, your table is this way,' he indicated that they should follow him to a table overlooking the gardens.

As they sat down Gary looked at Jason. 'Good week?' It hadn't escaped his notice how happy both Bella and Jason looked when they'd arrived to pick them both up.

Jason nodded and glanced across at Bella who was already deep in conversation with Alex. 'I took her to meet my parents and sisters and it went really well.' He took a sip of the red wine which the waiter had poured for him and Gary and continued. 'She was worried they wouldn't like her, but as I expected they really liked her. Mum confessed she preferred her to Kaye.'

'I can see your mum's point, Jay. Kaye could be a bit up herself sometimes.' Gary mused, hoping he hadn't said something which was out of line.

'Really? I never knew you felt like that Gaz.' Jason remarked, feeling surprised that he'd never suspected that Gary hadn't been keen on her.

'It's not my place to say.' Gary replied, picking up the menu to decide what he wanted to eat.

'And you like Bella then?' Jason said quietly, so only Gary could hear their conversation.

'Best thing that's happened to you in a long time, Jay. Just don't fuck it up, ok?'

'What, like scare her off and ask her to move in with me?' Jason grinned wickedly at Gary.

Gary looked at Jason, disbelief crossing his face as he did so. 'You haven't, have you? When I said you needed to calm down a bit I didn't mean for you to take it literally! So what did she say?' he asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he wondered whether Bella was as love-struck as Jason seemed to be.

Jason looked downcast. 'She said no. Well, no at the moment. She wants to finish her six month stint in Cuba and then we'll talk again.'

'In other words you're keener than her. Is that what you mean?' Gary asked, feeling bad for Jason that after all this time he'd fallen for someone who possibly didn't feel the same way. He looked up as the girls stood up and smiled at Alex, thinking how pretty she looked tonight. She'd left her hair down and had straightened it and was wearing a cream lace dress with a corset style bodice. It ended mid thigh and her legs seemed to go on forever.

'We're just off to the ladies.' She said, leaning over and kissing Gary on the top of his head, her arm lingering around his shoulder for a moment. 'Can you order me the Prawns in Filo and then the Lemon Sole if the waiter comes to take our order?'

Gary nodded and reached up to touch her hand with his. 'Yeah, no worries,' his gaze lingered on her back as the two girls left the restaurant, which by now was rapidly filling up.

'You got it bad too, eh?' Jason chuckled, seeing the exact same expression crossing Gary's face as Alex and Bella disappeared towards the ladies.

'Yeah, can't get her out of my head.' Gary shrugged and took a sip of his wine. 'I'm mental about her and God she's amazing in the sack. Anyway, enough about me and Alex. What's with you and Bella? Is it that she's not sure or she's not as love-struck as you?' his eyebrow raised as he waited for Jason's answer.

Jason hesitated for a moment. 'I don't know how much Alex has said about Bella's past and it's not really for me to tell it in it's entirety. She says she loves me and I'm sure she does, but stuff happened in her life with another man and it's seriously messed with her head and the way she feels about relationships. I'm the first man she's let near her in thirteen years and she's understandably cautious.'

'No, Alex hasn't breathed a word.' Gary replied, feeling respect for Alex that she'd kept counsel on what her friend had gone through. 'Was it bad then?'

'Beatings, mind games. You name it, he did it to her. The sick fuck burnt her with cigarettes when he was high on drugs and drink.' Jason said bitterly, vowing once more that he'd beat Carl within an inch of his life if he ever caught up with him.

'Jesus, fucking christ!' Gary breathed, shock running through his voice. 'No wonder she's wanting to take things more slowly than you.'

'Yeah, I do understand. He did a lot more than I'm telling you, but I don't think Bella would want me broadcasting everything.' He looked up as Alex and Bella returned to the table and gave her a small smile. As Bella sat down next to him he laid his hand gently on the small of her back, his fingertips circling her skin through the sheer blue material at the back of her dress. 'You look beautiful, Bella. Absolutely stunning,' he said in a low voice, leaning towards her slightly.

'Thank you.' She dropped a quick kiss on his lips in thanks. 'You can help me out of this dress when we get home if you want?' she whispered naughtily into his ear, laying her hand on his knee under the table.


	53. Chapter 53

The evening raced by quickly as the four of them ate dinner and talked at length. 'So, what's happening at the end of the week once Bella's flown to Cuba? Are you staying here or are you heading back down to London?' Gary asked, putting his knife and fork down onto his empty plate and looking directly at Jason as he waited for an answer. The girls were deep in conversation about what sounded like some kind of therapy session Bella had been having, so he took the opportunity to find out what was happening between the two of them.

'Um, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it.' Jason replied quickly, rapidly trying to arrange his face so that Gary wouldn't suspect that Bella leaving in the not too distant future was actually at the fore-front of his mind and that the thought of her going made him feel desolate.

Gary flicked him an appraising glance and knew that he was lying. He'd known Jason so long that he often knew what Jason was thinking. He leant across the table and looked him directly in the eye. 'Jay, I'm here for you,' he said gruffly, thinking that Jason was maybe going to need a shoulder to cry on.

'Thanks mate.' Jason replied and gave Gary a small smile. 'The hardest bit's bound to be saying goodbye and then it's just getting through those six months.'

'Will you be able to see each other at all until her six months is over?' Gary asked, sipping his glass of wine. He had to admit that he didn't share Jason's optimism that he'd get through the six months. Given Jason's inability to settle down since Kaye, he suspected that Jason may struggle to keep it in his pants beyond a couple of weeks. He hoped he was wrong, but on the evidence of Jason's previous track record it didn't look too hopeful.

'I think she's planning on coming back for a couple of weeks around October time.' Jason glanced across at Bella who was still deep in conversation with Alex.

'So, will she stay with you or go back home?' Gary asked, looking up as the waiter re-appeared with menus to see if they wanted deserts or coffees.

Jason shrugged and looked somewhat dejected at the thought that he wouldn't get to see too much of her, even if she came back for a couple of weeks. 'To be honest we haven't got that far. I just know she's got two weeks off and she said she's coming back. I guess that's something we need to discuss either before she goes or sometime in the not too distant future.'

'Well I hope it works out for you Jason. I really do. You deserve to be happy.' Gary leant across the table and grasped Jason's shoulder comfortingly between his hand.

'It will work out Gary. It has to. I'm in too deep to simply forget about her.' Jason's mouth was set in a grim line at the thought of it not working out.

Gary nodded, wondering whether Jason's view of a long distance relationship was rose-tinted. He had a feeling that Jason was going to find the separation much harder than Bella and hoped for both their sakes that it wouldn't mean that Jason would find solace in other women. 'I hope you're right, because you're a miserable bastard when you're not happy.' He said, a wry grin crossing his face as he remembered how short-tempered Jason had been when his relationship with Kaye had broken down.

They were interrupted by Alex's voice . 'Are you boys having a desert?' she asked hopefully - she'd spotted a Baileys Creme Brulee and fancied trying it, but didn't want to come across as a pig if no-one else wanted anything.

'I'll share something with you.' Gary winked lasciviously at Alex. 'I've gotta take a trip to the gents, so you order whatever you want desert-wise and order me a black coffee while you're at it, would you?'

Alex nodded and resumed talking to Bella, while she waited for the waiter to return to take their desert order.

An hour later Jason patted his stomach contentedly. 'Blimey, I'm full ' he remarked, sitting back in his chair. 'All this fine dining and eating out will be putting on the pounds,' he grinned across the table at Gary who was doing the same. 'Is everyone ready to make a move?' he asked.

'Yeah.' Bella replied. 'I just need the toilet before we leave.' She stood up and picked up her clutch bag so she didn't forget it.

'Me too.' Jason replied

'We'll wait outside by the car.' Gary suggested and took hold of Alex's hand as they made their way out of the restaurant. As they reached the car Alex leant back against the cool metal of the car door and wrapped her arms around Gary, pulling her towards him so she could plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

As Bella exited the ladies toilets Jason was lounging against the pale green painted walls waiting for her. 'You were quick...' she remarked, smiling at him as she saw him lurking.

'I didn't go. I wanted to be alone with you for a minute.'

'Oh?' Bella looked momentarily confused as Jason stepped towards her and put his arms around her.

'I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Bella.' Jason looked deeply into her eyes as she looked back at him stunned surprise.

'Do I?' Bella asked, leaning against the wall and looping her arms around his waist to pull him closer to her. She still had to pinch herself that someone as famous and handsome as Jason, made it so obvious that he desired her.

'Amazing.' Jason nodded, as if to reassure her once more and dropped a kiss onto her lips, a kiss that gradually deepened as she pulled him even closer to her and slid her hands onto his backside.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and his fingers began to tangle in her hair as it tumbled down her back. 'Jay, we have to stop!' Bella suddenly pulled away, her chest heaving as she gasped the words out loud. 'Alex and Gary will be wondering where the hell we've got to!'

'They'll be too busy snogging the face off each other to notice how long we are.' Jason's mouth returned to hers once more as he captured her against the wall and resumed kissing her, his fingers slipping under the sheer material at the back of her dress to stroke insistently at her bare skin.

Bella's insides turned to liquid as his fingers trailed over her back. 'Jay, we have to go back outside!' she repeated, her voice hoarse with desire as she regretfully pulled her lips away from his.

Jason stepped away from her abruptly, as if her voice had brought him back to his senses. 'Yeah, you're right...' he muttered, taking her hand in his and heading towards the wooden double doors which led back into the restaurant.

'Bloody hell, you took your time!' Gary grumbled as they ambled across the car park towards the car. He didn't wait for them to answer as he jumped into the front seat of the car and immediately started the engine.

Jason rolled his eyes at Bella, causing her to giggle as they both got into the car. 'Now you know why he's nicknamed Grumpy Gary,' he whispered into her ear as he joined her on the back seat of Gary's black Mercedes and laid a hand on her thigh.

Bella giggled again and caught Gary's eyes twinkling mischeviously at her in the rear-view mirror as he caught onto Jason calling him Grumpy Gary. 'Oi! less of the grumpy or I'll be leaving the two of you to walk home' he grinned, patting Alex's leg as she joined in their laughter.

'Yeah, but you are grumpy sometimes Gaz.' Alex teased, flicking him a teasing glance from under her eye-lashes.

'Don't you bloody start, woman,' he grumbled again, pretending to be cross and started the engine before Alex could reply.

As they drove through the darkened outskirts of Manchester Jason settled back into the leather seat and yawned tiredly, thinking he might have a quick nap because the wine was taking it's toll and making him feeling sleepy.

Bella glanced across at Jason's sleeping form as the streetlights flitted past every now and then and illuminated his strong features in a warm glow. She cuddled up closer to him and leant her head on his shoulder, her hand drifting to his thigh as she did so.

Jason shuffled slightly in the seat and realised that he could feel Bella's fingertips resting on his thigh and making small circling movements. His eyes flickered open and he looked down at her, a smile playing across his lips. 'What are you doing?' he asked her quietly as he tried to ignore the feeling of her fingers circling ever closer to his crotch.

'What? Me?' Bella whispered innocently. 'You want me?' she whispered into his ear, her teeth grazing his ear-lobe as she spoke.

Jason swallowed deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he nodded almost imperceptibly.

'Cat got your tongue?' she pulled his head down towards her so she could whisper the question into his ear. She was beginning to enjoy her little game with him. If anyone had said to her two weeks ago that she'd be talking dirty to a man in the back of a car she'd have thought they were completely mad.

'I want to take you in my mouth,' she whispered once again against his ear.

'When we get home you can do what you want," he hissed quietly between his teeth. as his head lolled back against the seat rest. Just the thought of her mouth on him was driving him crazy.

The car stopped abruptly and Gary pulled up the handbrake. 'Here we are folks!' he called out merrily. Bella abruptly opened the car door, grinning to herself as she jumped out of the vehicle, knowing that she was leaving Jason in the back frantically trying to adjust himself discreetly, before Gary or Alex got wind of what they'd been up to.

A few minutes later, as they drove away, Alex looked at Gary in confusion. 'What the hell was all that about? Did you notice how quickly they went into the house? I thought they'd at least ask us in for a coffee.' Bella and Jason had both given her and Gary a rapid hug and a perfunctory kiss before hurrying inside and it confused the hell out of her.

Gary chuckled and patted Alex on the knee. 'If I'm not very much mistaken, I reckon our Jay was on a promise.' It hadn't escaped his notice that Jason had nearly sprinted up the path after Bella as they'd driven away.

'I can't get over the change in Bella since she's met Jay.' Alex remarked, smiling across at Gary as he concentrated on driving home.

'Nor the change in Jason. I just hope he's as keen as he says he is and doesn't hurt her.' Gary stopped at the junction and indicated to pull into a gap in the traffic.

'Do you think he will then?' Alex asked slightly fearfully. She knew just how far Bella had come and didn't want to see her taking a step back and reverting back to how she'd been before the cruise - fearful of any type of closeness with a man.

'He seems absolutely besotted by her, so I'm hoping that's a good sign. My worry is that Jason sometimes blows hot and cold, but fingers crossed that doesn't happen where Bella's concerned,' he looked at her apologetically, as if to say sorry for the thoughts even crossing his mind. 'Anyway, changing the subject, mum wants to meet you. How do you feel about going to visit tomorrow so my family can meet you?'

Alex looked at him with trepidation. 'Will she like me?'

Gary grinned at her. 'Alex, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. My mum is going to love you.'


	54. Chapter 54

As Jason slammed the front door shut with a resounding bang, he fixed her with a dirty grin. 'You are a very naughty girl!' he said, waggling his finger at her as she stood in front of him in her bare feet and trying to hold back her laughter as she bent down to put her shoes away.

She swung around and looked at him innocently. 'What? Me? Never! I'm a good girl!'

Jason sauntered over to her and tipped her chin up to look him in the eye, 'I know that's not true Bella. If you were a good girl like you say you are you wouldn't be talking dirty me in the back of Gaz's car. His mouth curved into a huge smile as he thought back to her behaviour. 'So are you going to fulfil that promise you made me?' he asked, his eyes challenging her.

Bella looked at him, her face a picture of innocence. 'And what promise was that?' she asked teasingly, knowing exactly what he was alluding to.

'I seem to remember you telling me you wanted to put this in your mouth.' Jason murmered, pointing in the general area of his crotch, enjoying their little game immensely.

Bella grinned up at him and nodded. 'Oh yeah, I do remember something about that,' she replied flirtatiously and dropped to her knees in front of him immediately.

'Bloody hell...' Jason trailed off, feeling like all his Christmases had come at once as he felt his trouser zip being slid down.

Bella stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the faint pitter patter of his heart beating through the thin fabric of his shirt. 'Jay. I love you,' she murmered, beginning to undo his shirt buttons so that she could kiss his chest. She had an overwhelming need to feel as close to him as possible, almost as if it would then leave an indelible imprint of him on her, by skin to skin contact.

'I love you too.' Jason whispered softly to her, as she kissed his chest and nuzzled her cheek against it. 'I don't know how I'm going to cope without you being here with me at the end of the week. It's stupid considering how little time we've had together, but I can't explain it.' He shrugged hopelessly as if he couldn't quite comprehend why he felt the way he did. It confused him that he'd fallen so hard and so quickly for her.

'That's how I'm feeling too.' Bella looked up at him, her eyes showing the depth of what she was feeling. She kissed his chest again, her arms creeping under his shirt so that she could lay her hands on the smooth skin of his back.

Jason leant downwards and dropped a kiss on her upturned lips, a kiss which began to deepen as their tongues entwined and danced together. He slid his hands under the soft blue material at the back of her dress and trailed his fingertips along her spine, feeling her shiver underneath his touch.

'Jay, I want you.' Bella murmered against his lips.

'I want you too Bella.' Jason pulled away from her and led her upstairs to the lounge area. 

Not long later as they still lay together on the hearth rug where they'd made love, Bella leant forwards, planting tiny kisses on his lips as she felt the final ripples of his orgasm abating within her. 'God, Jay I love you so much,' she sighed against his mouth.

'I love you too,' he twirled one of her chestnut curls around his finger and kissed her softly, 'will you come and stay here when you have your time off in the autumn?'

Bella lifted her top half off him and rested her hand beside his head. 'Of course. Do you want me to?' she cocked her head on one side and studied him intently.

'Definitely.' Jason nodded vigorously, grinning dirtily as her breasts jiggled at his movement. 'Will you SKYPE me while you're away?'

Bella nodded. 'I'd like that,' she leant forward again and kissed him again. 'Do you think we should go to bed?'

Jason looked downcast. 'I could stay here all night like this.' He'd noticed that as Bella became more comfortable with him, she'd become more uninhibited and the sex was getting better each time, as he discovered more of her beautiful body and what made her tick and she in turn grew in confidence as she got to know him.

Bella suddenly looked at Jason in panic, her hand flying to her mouth. 'Shit!' she said loudly, her voice echoing around the room. 'Jason, we didn't use anything! What if I get pregnant?'

Jason looked dumbstruck for a moment. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind to get his condoms - probably a combination off too much red wine and her giving him the most amazing blow job as soon as they got home, he surmised. He shuffled out from under her and sat behind her, his arms going around her waist to cuddle her to him. 'You started your pills though, didn't you?'

'Yeah, but they won't have kicked in yet.' Bella explained patiently, thinking it was OK for him - he was a bloke and they didn't have to worry about these kind of things. 'It must have been the alcohol we've drunk tonight which made me forget to make you use a condom. God, how stupid of me!'

'I'm sorry. I just never thought.' Jason shrugged apologetically, feeling bad that a moments forgetfulness was causing Bella all this worry. 'Do you want me to see if there's an all night Chemist open to get you that Morning After pill thingy?'

Bella shook her head. I think it's too late in the month for me to get pregnant anyway and surely I'll have a little protection from the pill anyway.' Bella said with more conviction than she felt.

Jason hugged her tighter to him. 'If it happened I'd be cool with it.'

'Would you?' Bella turned to look at him, hardly believing her ears. After all, he'd seemed horrified at the thought of having a child with Heidi.

'Yeah.' Jason dropped a kiss on her shoulder. 'Of course it would be better if it was when you're back here with me, but if it happens then that's OK.'

Bella looked at him gratefully and moved out of the comforting circle of his arms. 'Thank you Jay.' She stood up and looked down at him. 'Come on. Let's go to bed.'

Jason followed her upstairs, hardly able to believe the conversation they'd just had. If someone had said six months previously that he would find a beautiful woman, fall in love and be discussing the possibility of a baby with the same woman after such a short time, he would have never believed that was possible. In fact, he'd have laughed his head off - the thought would have been simply too terrifying to comprehend. But instead, that was exactly what had just happened.


	55. Chapter 55

Bella and Jason spent the remainder of the week alone together. They went for long walks, talked non-stop about mundane things such as their childhoods, family and what made them tick as people and by the end of the week it felt like they'd known each other for months, rather than two weeks. Bella had opened up and told Jason everything about her therapy sessions with her counsellor by SKYPE and the more she told him, the more fucked up he realised Carl was and he was feeling surprised that he'd managed to somehow pierce through Bella's shell which she'd built around herself for protection, given some of the awful stuff she'd told him.

On their last night Jason took Bella out for dinner to one of his favourite Indian restaurants. She made a great deal of effort getting ready to go out, her heart feeling heavy that in a few hours she would be leaving him. She wore the second dress which Jason had bought for her a few days earlier and coaxed her hair into a bun - something which took some time, given how wayward her curly hair was.

On their return home from dinner, Jason cleared some space in the wardrobe for her to hang the two dresses which he'd bought for her, along with a few other items of clothing which she decided not to take to Cuba.

They made love long into the night, neither wanting to let the other go until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms at 4am. Jason woke to the sound of the alarm on Bella's phone ringing insistently at 5.30am and lay for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He dashed a tear away from his eye as he looked across at Bella, who was just beginning to stir - he didn't want her to wake up and find him crying.

'Is it time to get up?' she turned over and looked at him, noticing the first fingers of dawn beginning to penetrate the curtains.

'Afraid so...' Jason swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his fingertips across his eyelids in an attempt to wake up. 'You'd better get up or you'll miss your flight,' he said heavily, as he headed for the en-suite bathroom. Switching the shower on, he stepped under the shower and let the water trickle through his hair as he leant against the shower tiles.

Bella went downstairs to make them both a cup of tea while she waited for Jason to finish in the shower. By the time she walked back up the stairs Jason was finished in the shower and roughly towel drying his hair as he sat on the edge of his bed. She handed him his tea wordlessly, stepping into the gap between his legs to pull him to her. She wound her arms around his shoulders as he lay his head against her chest, his shoulders heaving as he tried to stifle the tears as they rolled down his cheeks, splashing onto her stomach as they fell.

'Don't go...,' he said simply, hating himself for what he perceived to be weakness.

'I have to. If I don't return I'm letting my boss down, my work colleagues and the people I'm helping over there in Cuba. If I stay here I'll be leaving a gap which will be very hard to fill quickly. I have to give them notice. It's not the type of job where I can just hand in my notice that easily, Jason.'

'I know. I'm sorry for asking.' Jason looked at her and could see she was sorely tempted. He took a sip of the tea and stood up, knowing it wouldn't be fair to say any more about her staying. 'Go on. Have a shower and I'll be dressed by the time you come back out.'

An hour later they were on their way to Manchester airport. Alex had texted her at some point during the night asking what time her flight was departing and wishing her a safe journey. She quickly texted back to say that her flight was leaving at 10am and that she'd be in touch once she was settled back in Cuba.

Jason parked up in the short term car park and they walked across to the main terminal hand in hand. Handing her suitcase to her, he stood to one side as she checked in for her flight to Varadero. 'Do you want to go get some breakfast?' he asked her, taking hold of her hand again.

Bella consulted her watch. 'Yeah, we should have enough time,' she murmered, following him back down the stairs to the ground floor. There were only three food outlets there and Jason automatically headed for a modern looking cafe called Joe's Kitchen.

'I've eaten here before,' he explained, plucking a menu from the plastic holder on the next table. 'They do a really good breakfast.' He handed her the menu and waited for her to choose. 'So, is that the only way to get to Varadero?' hs asked her. He'd never been to Cuba, but had heard it wasn't the easiest place to get to.

'Is what the easiest way?'

'Charter flight. I assumed you'd be flying with someone like Virgin Atlantic, not on a TUI flight with a plane-load of holiday-makers.'

'Oh yeah. They're the only direct airline who fly to Varadero. I could fly to Havana with Virgin Atlantic, but they're double the price and the only other way is via somewhere like Amsterdam or Paris, but it's expensive and takes forever.' Bella explained, rapidly scanning the menu, as she tried to decide between all the dishes which all sounded delicious. 'The Red Cross need to get their staff out there as quickly and cheaply as possible and that's the best way.' She put the menu down and smiled as the waitress came over and did a quick double take when she was realised who Bella was sat with.

'Is that all you're having?' Jason laughed, as the waitress walked away having taken their order, her mouth still hanging open at the sight of Jason sitting at her table. Bella had ordered French toast along with golden syrup, blueberries, strawberries and bananas and he'd ordered an Egg white omelette containing peppers and mushrooms.

'I'd rather have a decent breakfast here and then hopefully I can manage without anything else to eat until I land. I hate aeroplane food. I take it you're now on a health kick if you're having an Egg White omelette.'

'Yeah. I've eaten far too much over the last couple of weeks.' Jason patted his non-existent belly as if he was overweight. 'You're a bad influence on me,' he joked, reaching across the table to hold her hand in his.

'It's you who's been taking me out for posh meals this week. I'd say you're the bad influence.' Bella remarked, turning his hand over and stroking his palm with her fingertips. She smiled up at the waitress as she returned with coffees for them both and openly stared again at the sight of Jason sat in her cafe, just like a normal passer-by.

Jason took a sip of his coffee. 'Will you ring me when you get there?' he said, changing the subject.

'I'll SKYPE you at 6pm my time if I land on time - that's 11pm your time. It's often difficult to get through on the phone and it's really expensive,' Bella explained with a sad smile. 'Does that sort of time work for you?'

'That suits me fine,' he replied, curling his palm up and trapping her fingers inside. 'I guess that's going to have to keep us going over the next few months - talking on the computer.'

After they'd eaten breakfast Jason walked Bella to just outside security with a heavy heart. He held the handle of her holdall out to her so she could take it from him with a smile, as he tried to bravely hide how he felt. Bella pulled the bag towards her and stood it next to her on the ground, as Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and lifted her face to kiss him, as he placed a hand either side of her face and bent his head so he could kiss her. 'Bella, I love you,' he sighed, resting his cheek against the top of her head and inhaling the Ghost Midnight perfume which he knew she wore.

Bella stood still, her head bowed as she tried to fight the tears which sprang to her eyes. 'I love you too, Jay,' she whispered, snuggling into the hollow of his neck and kissing it.

Jason lifted his cheek away from the top of her head and held her at arms length. 'I'll wait, Bella. However long it takes. I'll wait.'

Bella nodded miserably, her eyes swimming with un-shed tears. "I will not cry. I will not cry," she could hear the voice in her head, chanting over and over again. 'Will you?' she whispered, taking hold of his hands in hers.

'Always.'

'I'll SKYPE you later.' Bella said quietly, as she glimpsed the departure board flashing where her flight was, indicating that her plane was now boarding. 'I have to go Jay or I might miss my flight.' She wrapped her arms back around his waist and kissed him one last time, her whole body trembling as she tried to hold back the tears.

Jason nodded wordlessly and let her go. 'I'll speak to you later.'

Bella took hold of her suitcase and turned away, the tears beginning to roll unchecked down her face as she walked away and towards the bank of machines where she would scan her boarding pass.

Jason hesitated momentarily as she reached the machines. 'Bella!' he called, as he saw her extricate the white card from the back pocket of her jeans.

Bella swung around at the urgency in his voice and quickly wiped away the tears which were still rolling down her cheeks. 'Yes?'

'There's a note in your bag for you!'

Bella looked at him in surprise and grinned a watery smile at him, 'when should I open it? now?'

'No! When you get on the plane!' he instructed her. She nodded in understanding, wondering what it contained, before blowing him a kiss and scanning her boarding card and then she was gone.

Jason wandered back to his gold Mercedes, an air of dejection dragging at every step he took. He could still smell her perfume lingering as he slid into the front seat and put the key in the ignition. There on her seat, lay a plastic CD case. Opening it, he was surprised to see a slip of paper flutter out with his name at the top. It was written in red biro and she'd drawn a little heart next to his name. His brow furrowed as he began to read what she'd written:

Jason,

As you know I'm not as good as you at verbalising how I feel about you. This pretty much sums up how I feel.....

He slid the CD into his CD player and sat back in the seat to listen. The song began with a simple piano solo and continued into a song which built up into a soaring chorus.

Take my hand and lead the way

Out of the darkness and into the light of the day

And take me somewhere I'll be safe

Carry my lifeless body away from the pain

'Cause I know what I've been missing

And I know that I should try

But there's hope in their submission

And there's freedom in your eyes

And we cry away

I'm sick and tired of being afraid

If I cry anymore then my tears will wash me away

But when I hear you call my name

I whisper the word that I never thought I'd ever say

And I hope that you will guide me

And you keep me safe from harm

'Cause I found what I was missing

When I fell into your arms..........

He listened as the song faded out and ejected the CD, turning it over as he wondered what it was called. He understood why Bella had chosen it and it warmed his heart to think she must have at some point found a time where she was alone for five minutes to be able to burn the song onto the CD without his knowledge. He took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes - he'd been unable to hold back the tears and they'd flowed copiously throughout the song as he listened. 'Stop being so fucking soft...' he murmered under his breath, angry at himself for getting so upset. It wasn't like he was never going to see her again - three months was the longest he would have to wait.

His phone beeped and he shuffled in his seat to retrieve it from his jeans pocket. There was a message from Gary. It said three short words:

Need a hug?


	56. Chapter 56

Yes please :'( " Jason quickly texted back on his phone. He heaved yet another big sigh and started the engine just as his phone pinged back with another message from Gary.

"Come on over. We're up."

Jason quickly texted back that he'd see them soon and headed out of the car park.

On the plane, Bella was staring unseeingly out of the window as workers scurried around outside readying the plane for take off. The smell of the aeroplane meal pervaded the cabin, making her feel slightly nauseous and she felt a familiar twisting sensation in her stomach. Standing up and excusing herself to the two people in the adjacent seats, she hurried towards the toilets, her handbag slung over shoulder. Once she got into the toilet she realised her suspicions had been right - she'd started her period. She breathed a sigh of relief that she'd been right and she'd been too late in her cycle to fall pregnant when they'd forgotten to use protection, as she extracted a tampon from her bag. There was an announcement over the loud speaker instructing everyone to take their seats because the plane was ready to depart, so she quickly washed her hands and headed back to her seat, squeezing past her neighbours again before sitting down in her seat and buckling up.

As the plane was climbing into the sky overhead, Jason was driving to Gary's house. When he arrived, Gary opened the door with a big smile and pulled Jason to him in a huge bear hug. 'Come on in mate. Lets get you fixed up with a drink and then we'll have a chat. No doubt Alex will want to know that Bella got off OK.' Jason followed him through into the kitchen where Alex was making coffees for them all. She too pulled him towards her for a hug, assuring him that the time would fly by until he would see Bella again.

It was an hour into the flight when Bella suddenly remembered that Jason had said to look in her bag. Heaving her flight bag from under the seat in front of her and onto her lap, she unzipped it and rifled around, wondering what Jason had hidden in it. She eventually found what he'd been referring to right at the very bottom of the bag. She wondered when Jason had sneaked into her bag, as she pulled the small, white envelope out and turned it over in her hands. Sliding a fingernail under the seal she pulled a sheet of white paper out of the envelope first and began to read.

My Dearest Bella,

I want you to know how happy you've made me since you walked into my life - or should I say I walked into your cabin :-)

The more I got to know you, the more I wanted time to slow down because every passing hour meant another hour closer to you leaving me.

I thought I knew what love is, but it seems I was wrong. Before I met you I was confused and angry and wanted every woman to pay for how I was feeling. I was hell bent on enjoying myself. To forget how empty my life was. You made me stop and think and I realised that what I really wanted was someone I could trust and someone who loved me for being me. That person is you.

I love you.

Jason xx

Bella smiled gently as she re-read the words. As she opened the envelope opening she spotted a coin nestling in the bottom corner and slid her fingers in to pull it out. She grinned as she realised it was the tip which she'd given Jason on the ship when she'd mistaken him for a staff member. Wiping her eyes yet again to get rid of the tears, she tucked the envelope back in her bag and settled back in her seat to attempt to watch a film a try to forget about him back in England.

By the time she arrived at Varadero airport another nine hours later she felt completely exhausted and had a pounding headache. She was pleased that her boss Matt had offered to come and pick her up, as the bus service to the Red Cross centre where she was stationed were few and far between.

Dragging her case from the conveyer belt, she headed towards the exit, her eyes scanning the waiting crowds for Matt. She eventually spotted him and waved cheerily as she made her way over to him.

'Good holiday?' he asked her, taking the suitcase and dragging it behind him towards the car park.

'Yeah, the best,' Bella replied, rooting around in her flight-bag and finding her sunglasses. She slid them over her eyes as she walked alongside him.

'Where was it you went?' Matt asked politely, thinking she looked really well. She'd lost the little frown line which seemed to be permanently etched on her forehead, he noticed. In fact, she looked really pretty.

'Um, Norway.' Bella replied, smiling to herself as she thought again about the holiday.

'Oh, I've heard it's lovely. I bet you saw some beautiful scenery didn't you?' Matt remarked, heaving her suitcase into the back of the van and slamming the door shut.

'Yeah I did.' Bella grinned idiotically as she wondered if Jason's naked body counted as beautiful scenery. She slid into the front seat and dropped her flight-bag into the footwell in front of her.

'Good. We missed you.' Matt said, starting the engine and reversing out of the space.

Bella smiled distantly and felt guilty that she was going to have to drop a bombshell and tell him she was leaving. She toyed with saying something straight away, but felt she couldn't really considering he'd come to pick her up in his spare time.

They drove back to the centre in relative silence. Bella stared at the countryside sweeping past, the scenery punctuated every now and then by glimpses of sparkling blue sea. Matt stole the odd glance now and then at her and wondered what it was that was different about her. Even though she looked tired, she seemed a lot more relaxed and less uptight than usual. He also noticed that she had a gold coin in her hand, possibly a two pound coin by the looks of things and was simply holding it and occasionally running the pad of her thumb across it as she looked out of the window at the landscape flashing past.

As they drew up outside the Red Cross centre, Bella jumped out and took her suitcase from Matt. 'Thanks for picking me up. I really appreciate it, she fixed him with a smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as thanks.

Matt's eyes followed her retreating back as she walked away. He felt distinctly confused - she'd never kissed his cheek like that before. He wondered if maybe she'd been thinking about him whilst she was away and would consider going on a date with him if he asked her. He resolved to ask her the next time they worked together and wondered if this time she would say yes. He had to admit he did fancy her just a little bit and the new Bella was even more attractive than the one he'd seen last, just over two weeks earlier.

Bella could hardly keep her eyes open as she unpacked her clothes and put them away in the tiny wardrobe. Looking tiredly around the room she reckoned her entire bedroom would fit in Jason's bathroom, it was so small. Flopping onto the bed, she set her alarm on her mobile so she woke up in time to SKYPE Jason as agreed and within moments she was fast asleep.

Back in England Jason checked his watch to see what the time was and saw that it was nearly time for him to speak to Bella on the computer. He went into the kitchen to make a coffee and reflected back to the day he'd had. He'd spent the morning with Gary and Alex and they'd been great and he'd felt much happier when he'd left them, that he could get through the time without Bella. Gary had said that he was there for him whenever he needed him and Alex had said he was welcome to pop over to her house in Bury St Edmunds if he was ever in the area visiting Bella's family - not that they'd extended an invite for him to visit, but maybe one day in the not too distant future he would contact them to arrange a visit, so they realised he was serious about her.

Flicking the kettle on he checked his watch again, he cursed quietly as his mobile phone rang. Picking hs phone up he noticed that the number was with-held and hesitated whether to answer it - he didn't want to be on the phone when he really wanted to be speaking to Bella. Swiping his finger over the phone he spoke gruffly into the phone. 'Hello?'

'Oh hello. Is that Jason?' a tinny sounding voice asked. It sounded far away, as if the person had him on speaker phone.

'Yes. Who's this?' Jason asked warily, thinking it wasn't a voice he recognised.

'It's Hayley Duncan from The Sun Newspaper.'

Jason's hackles immediately rose - he hated the paps with a passion and he was furious that this hack had somehow got his mobile number.

'How did you get my number?' he spat out angrily, waiting for her answer.

'Miss Heidi Taylor gave us it. We want your side of the story before we go to print - it's always nice to get both parties side of the story. It makes for a more interesting article.' Hayley said smoothly, enjoying herself immensely at the sound of Jason's obvious distaste of her.

'My side of what story?' he asked warily, feeling slightly sick about what this so called story was which she was referring to.

'Your side of the story regarding the fact that you're the father of Miss Taylor's unborn child, Mr Orange. And the fact that you've been sleeping around behind her back and that you slept with a fan on your latest promotional venture.'

'What the fuck are you on about?' Jason yelled down the phone. 'What I do is none of your god-damn business. Heidi isn't pregnant. She told me herself. And the rest of it is none of your business.' Jason yelled once more. There was no way that he wanted Bella's name plastered all over the papers as the "other woman" involved.

'Well Heidi is saying she's pregnant and that you want no contact with your child when it's born. Is that true?' Hayley asked smoothly. She wasn't fazed in the least by Jason's temper - in fact, it was usually the way she was spoken to when confronting someone who she writing a particularly salacious story about.

'There is no fucking child!' Jason shouted at the top of his voice. 'Look, maybe you should ask her for some evidence before you go running this story because I'll sue the arses off you if you print something that's a web of lies.'

'She has given us evidence Jason. We wouldn't print a story if we didn't think it was true. So who is the mystery woman you left her for?' Hayley changed tack, hoping that in his panic he'd let slip her name.

'Like I'm going to tell you! You aren't getting anything from me and like I said, if you print the story I'll sue you.' Jason said with more conviction than he actually felt. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on because Heidi had admitted herself that she wasn't pregnant to him. So where the hell had she got this so called evidence from? he wondered to himself.

'You do that Jason. But like I said, we have evidence from Miss Taylor and it's credible. So are you sure you don't want to comment before this goes in tomorrows' papers?'

'No I fucking don't want to comment!' Jason slammed the phone down and felt a momentary flash of panic run through him. What the hell was he going to tell Bella and how was he ever going to face her parents after this little bombshell? They were wary enough of her dating him without more fuel to add to the fire.

His phone beeped and he hesitated about whether to look at it, in case it was Hayley again. It was from Bella. He quickly read the message:

'Jay, I'm on SKYPE. Where R U?'

He quickly fired back a reply:

'Sorry. Something came up. Give me a mo.'

He then switched his lap-top on and ran his hand distractedly through his hair as he wondered what to say to her.


	57. Chapter 57

As Jason's laptop sprang to life he heard the ringing tone indicating that Bella was on SKYPE and trying to contact him. Taking a deep breath, he pasted on a smile as the screen lagged slightly and Bella's face suddenly appeared.

'Hi Jay!' she said, smiling excitedly as she saw his face appear.

'Hi Bella,' he replied, smiling back at her in response. 'Good flight?'

'Yes. Not the most comfortable, but it got me here safely.'

'Good.' Jason replied, only half listening to her reply as his mind wandered back to the phone call he'd received moments earlier.

'Jay, is everything OK?' Bella asked, looking worriedly at him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he didn't look himself. She knew that SKYPE wasn't exactly flattering, but his smile wasn't reaching his eyes.

Jason hesitated momentarily, wondering whether to tell her or not. 'Er yeah, everything's fine luv. Just missing you already, that's all,' he lied, feeling shitty for lying to her, but he didn't want to burden her with his petty problems - it wasn't like she could do anything stuck out there in what was practically the arse-hole of nowhere. Plus, he was sure that she wouldn't see British newspapers there, so he could wait until the papers had conveniently forgotten about his problem and then broach the subject with her the next time they saw each other. 'Did you mention me to your boss yet?' he asked, changing the subject quickly.

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly as she studied him for a moment, before deciding that it was just the connection which had made it sound like he'd hesitated before answering her question as to whether he was OK. 'Not yet. It didn't seem the right time.'

'But didn't he pick you up?' Jason asked, thinking that it would have been the best time to mention their budding romance.

'Yeah, he did. It was his day off though and I thought it wouldn't be right to mention either you or the fact that I was considering leaving.'

'You will though, won't you?' Jason asked, feeling slightly exasperated at her that she hadn't said a thing about him to anyone.

'Yeah. Of course I will. I've only been back five minutes though Jay. I'll mention it all to him tomorrow. I have a meeting with him before I start back.'

Jason nodded and felt a little happier. 'So will you be able to discuss your holiday in October with him then?'

'Yes, I think so. Hopefully he'll be able to fix me up with a flight home too.'

'Will it be expensive?' Jason asked, wondering whether he should offer to pay for the ticket.

'Around about £600 I should think - maybe a bit more.' Bella replied non-commitally. She hadn't thought as far as how much it would cost.

'If you want I can pay. I'm happy to pay for you to come back Business class with Virgin if you want.' Jason offered instantly.

'That won't be necessary Jay. I'll fly cattle class with whoever's the cheapest. And don't you dare be paying for any tickets!' she waggled her finger at him warningly and grinned back at him on the screen.

'OK ' Jason agreed, knowing that it was the quickest way to get into an argument with Bella.

They talked for a few moments longer, before Bella heard her work colleague Jules calling for her. 'Ah, that'll be my work colleague, Jules. I haven't had a chance to catch up with her. No doubt she's looking for me so we can have a natter and some dinner in the canteen.' Bella swivelled her head around and gave Jules a small wave as she sidled into Bella's room, apologising when she saw that Bella was on SKYPE.

'I'll wait outside, Bella,' Jules said, softly closing the door and going back outside to wait. Lounging against the wall as she waited, Jules was curious as to who Bella had been speaking to. The only people she remembered Bella speaking to on SKYPE in the past were her parents and her two best friends. She was sure that she didn't have a brother and the rumour around the camp was that Bella didn't do relationships - and definitely not ones with men. Like the others she'd often wondered whether Bella was into women, because she'd never shown the remotest interest in any of the men who worked there with her. She looked up as Bella emerged from her room and locked the door behind her, beaming a big smile at Jules as she did so.

'Hi Jules. You're looking well. How are you?'

'I'm doing fine. Been busy with all the house removations in Havana, but apart from that great. And how are you? Good holiday?'

'Yeah, the best....,' Bella repeated the same phrase she'd used when describing her holiday to Matt.

'Glad to be back?' Jules asked, noticing straight away the happiness fade from Bella's eyes as she mentioned her being back. Something was definitely up, she thought to herself as they walked across the dusty area which doubled as a football area for the lads who worked there, towards the canteen.

'Um, sort of....,' Bella shrugged and attempted to catch her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic tie. It was still hot and she was already feeling sweaty, despite only being in the early evening sun for a few moments.

'Was it not what you were expecting, living it up on the high seas?' Jules asked, thinking she'd give her right arm to go on a cruise and be pampered around the clock.

'Oh yeah, that was great,' Bella replied nonchalantly. 'I just have a lot on my mind.'

'So who was that you were just speaking to?' Jules asked, holding the canteen door open and letting Bella through first.

'Um Jason.'

'I've not heard you talking about anyone called Jason.' Jules looked across at Bella as they both picked up a plastic tray to put their meals on. When she was greeted with silence she ploughed on regardless, her interest now piqued at Bella's lack of response. 'Is he a family member?' she asked, thinking he looked bloody gorgeous, whoever he was.

Bella hesitated for a moment and thought back to the last conversation she'd had with her counsellor. She'd agreed that she needed to open up to people and not to keep everything to herself and had promised faithfully that she'd work on it. She ladled some lasagne onto her plate to play for time and then looked at Jules. 'Come on let's sit down and I'll tell you.'

Jules sat down opposite her and picked up her knife and fork and began to eat, waiting patiently until Bella was ready to tell her.

'No. He's not family. I met him on the cruise and we've spent a lot of time together.' Bella flushed slightly, before carrying on, 'he's really nice and I stayed at his flat last week.'

Jules's eyes grew round in astonishment and she put her cutlery down on the plate to listen. 'So it's serious then?'

'Yeah, I guess so. I can't stop thinking about him.'

'And does he feel the same way about you?' Jules asked, feeling pleased for Bella.

'Yeah, he does,' she glanced around to check nobody else was in ear-shot before looking directly at Jules. 'Can I trust you with something?'

'Of course.'

'He's asked me to move back to England to be with him. I haven't spoken to Matt about it yet, which is why I'm asking you not to breathe a word.'

'Bloody hell, Bella....' Jules trailed off. 'Isn't it a bit soon? You must have only known him around two weeks.'

'I have to give three months notice so I was going to speak to Matt tomorrow to let him know if all continues to go well I'll be handing in my notice - at least that gives him the heads up to start the ball rolling with a replacement for me.'

'Blimey! Next you'll be telling me he's proposed!' Jules looked at her aghast, wondering if Bella had well and truly lost her marbles if she was considering giving up everything she'd worked so hard to achieve, for a bloke she'd known for just two weeks.

'No, it's not quite that serious.' Bella grinned and took a sip of her diet coke. 'I've met his family and he's met mine, but he hasn't proposed and I don't think he's having thoughts like that, before you ask.'

'So tell me a bit about him then. How did you meet?' Jules asked, instantly curious as to what it was about him that had made Bella behave so out of character.

Bella hesitated again, wondering how much to tell her work colleague. 'Well as you know he's called Jason. He's a little older than me and he was part of the band who were there on the ship.'

Jules's eyebrows raised a notch at the news he worked onboard. If he worked on a cruise ship he was bound to have a girl in every port. She looked at Bella in confusion. 'So let me get this right... he works on a cruise ship, you're going to give up work to go back to England, while he sails halfway around the world with his job. Excuse me for asking this, but how will that work and what's in it for you?'

Bella chewed her mouthful of lasagne and laughed. 'No, you've got it wrong. We were on a themed cruise - his band were the entertainment and set sail when we did and got off the other end when we did. It was a one off job.'

'So is it a well known band then?' Jules asked, putting a forkful of her lasagne into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

'Um probably. It was Take That.'

'What? THE TAKE THAT!' Jules screeched at the top of her voice, earning her a warning stare and a loud shush from Bella.

'Yes. That Take That,' she whispered in a low tone, attempting to calm Jules down.

'As in the hot man-band Take That?' Jules looked at her in complete disbelief. 'You're winding me up, right?'

Bella shook her head. 'No I'm not, Jules. I'm dating Jason. That was the Jason on SKYPE.'

'Oh. My. God!' Jules whispered, still in disbelief. 'Do you know how major that is? Jason is super hot, you lucky cow. So come on, tell me all about it.'

Bella filled her in on the basics, not really wanting to go into great detail about their meeting and how they'd subsequently fell in love. She knew Jason was a private person and didn't want to give away too much about their relationship. When she'd finished she looked at Jules, her eyes narrowed as she studied her. 'What I've told you is private and goes no further until I've told Matt. Ok?'

Jules did a little salute. 'Brownies honour. Honestly, I won't say anything. I promise,' she then leant across the table and squeezed Bella's hand. 'Bella, I'm so happy for you, luv. You deserve to be happy.'

Bella smiled in response. 'Thanks Jules. Do you know something? I've done a lot of thinking and a lot of talking over the last couple of weeks. I had a pretty shitty time as a teenager and it's fucked with my head big time. So yeah, I think it's time I was happy.'

Back in England, Jason speed-dialled Gary's mobile phone number and drummed his fingertips on the marble worktop as he waited for Gary to pick up. There was a soft click as Gary answered.

'Hi Jay. What's up?'

'Gaz. Can you talk?'

'Yep.' Gary slid his gaze across at Alex who was lying on a sun-lounger fast asleep next to him in the beautifully manicured garden. 'Is it private?'

'Well yeah, but if it's just Alex with you I don't mind.'

'Yeah, it's just me and Alex.' Gary's gaze slid again to Alex's sleeping form as he surreptitiously admired her figure in her bikini. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Heidi. She's thrown another fucking great big bombshell into my life.'

'What's she done now?' Gary asked, thinking that the day Jason first shagged Heidi was one of his worst mistakes.

'She's pregnant.' Jason said flatly, wishing he could re-wind back a year and not have been tempted by her.

'But she said she's not when you saw her last.' Gary asked, feeling thoroughly confused by now.

'Turns out she is after all. She rang The Sun and said she is and that I'm the father and I've abandoned her. I had someone called Hayley Duncan ring me up and say they have evidence to support it.'

'Fuck Jay! You and your wandering dick.' Gary said loudly and shook his head. 'So if she's got evidence it's gotta be a scan photo or a doctors letter. Did you ask what the evidence was?'

Jason shook his head, suddenly realising that Gary couldn't see him shaking his head through the phone. 'No. I was so bloody angry and shocked that she'd given them my phone number that I just yelled and said I wouldn't comment.'

'Right. Do you have this Hayley's phone number?' Gary asked, hoping to god that he had.

'Um no. But I guess I could ring the switchboard and ask for her. It can't be that difficult to find her.' Jason mused out loud. 'She'll be finished work now, so I could ring tomorrow.'

'OK. Tell them you want to see this so called evidence before you'll comment. Hopefully you can stall them.' Gary suggested, with more conviction than he felt. He wondered if Jason was already too late and if he was what the repercussions were likely to be if it got out. 'Try tonight - just in case she's working late. You never know, she might be if she's trying to put the story to bed.'

'OK. I will.' Jason replied. 'And Gaz?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks mate.'

'Aww it's nothing. Sometimes a fresh pair of ears helps. Let me know how you get on and I'll come over if you need me to.'

'Thanks. I owe you, Gaz.'

'No worries. That's what mates are for, Jay.' Gary replied, before putting the phone down and tapping Alex on the shoulder to wake her up. He guessed he'd better tell her what was going on and to ask her advice what they should do if it all came out in the open.

Back at Jason's flat, he'd managed to locate The Sun's phone number. He waited for the phone to ring and when it was answered he took a deep breath to steady his voice. 'Is Hayley Duncan there please?' he asked politely, hoping that she was.

'No. Sorry. You've just missed her. She stayed late to finish a story, but she's now on her way home. Can I help you?'

'Um no. I'll try her again tomorrow.' Jason said shakily. He knew there was no way the receptionist would divulge anything private such as Hayley's mobile number. Putting the phone down, he smacked the palm of his hand on the marble work-top. 'Fuck...' he breathed out loud, praying the story about Heidi and their baby wasn't the story which the receptionist had said she'd stayed late to print.


	58. Chapter 58

Jason didn't sleep much that night, tossing and turning as he wondered whether his name was going to be splashed all over The Sun in the morning. He eventually fell into a restless snooze at around 5am, only to wake up again at 6am and feeling disorientated for a moment that Bella wasn't lying next to him. His heart dropped like a stone as he realised that she was gone and that he had a lot of shit to sort out by the sounds of things.

He pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and t-shirt and let himself out of the house, figuring that a run would be a good way to clear his fuzzy head. On reaching the local park he sidled through the half open gate and ran a huge circuit of the park and by the time he'd run round three times he felt distinctly better and he'd formulated a plan in his head. He was positive that Heidi was bluffing and that she merely wanted to embarass both him and Bella and what better way than to have him plastered all over the papers, knowing that he hated any kind of publicity?

It was 8am when he arrived back home and he was surprised to see both Gary and Alex waiting on his door-step.

'Sorry, I was having a run - couldn't sleep. What brings you both here?' he asked pleasantly, unlocking the front door and ushering them inside.

Gary waited until Jason had led them upstairs to the kitchen before silently handed him that day's edition of The Sun. 'This Jay. I figured you'd need someone's shoulder to cry on or some extra brain power to sort this crap out.'

Jason licked his lips nervously as he saw the title in huge, bold black writing. "Take That! Love Rat! Jason's secret love child." Underneath was a photo of Jason with the rest of the band and another one along-side it of Heidi walking out of what looked like a doctors surgery, her hand resting on her stomach as if hiding a secret in there. She'd ditched the usual mini skirts which she normally wore and gone for a jeans and t-shirt combo, which was altogether more demure and virginal looking as if to show she was the wronged party. She was looking at the camera as if slightly shocked to see the paps there, but Jason was pretty sure it was all a big act and that she wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see them there. In fact he'd put money on it that either she'd alerted the press as to her whereabouts or they were already in on it.

Gary turned to page five and there was a huge double-page spread with Heidi describing their relationship in the minutest of details, saying that Jason was the love of her life and he'd deserted her as soon as she'd said she was expecting his baby. She then went on to say that he was a serial womaniser and had already moved onto his next conquest. She painted a very convincing picture to someone who was reading the article as a by-stander - even Jason could see that, and she made him sound a complete and utter wanker. Even he disliked himself when he read the article.

'So, did you speak to the low-life who wrote this?' Gary looked at Jason, his eyebrow raised quizically as he looked intently at Jason. 'I'm guessing you didn't, judging by this lovely little article?' he grinned wryly as he asked the question.

Jason shook his head. 'No I didn't. She'd gone home when I rang.'

'OK. So what do you want to do from here? Are you going to sue the bastards?' Alex, asked as she busied herself filling the kettle to make them all a coffee.

'I think I need to see the evidence first. I need to speak to this Hayley person and see what she has to say for herself.' Jason replied, raking his hands through his hair as he tried to decide what to say to her when he rang her.

'Jay, does Bella know? If she finds out from someone else that not only have you and Heidi been mentioned in the papers, but also her, she will be livid. Knowing what she's been through, she'll either be on the next flight from Cuba and will castrate you herself with a blunt pair of scissors or she will be utterly destroyed and never want to see you again. Have you thought about that?' She put the kettle down and turned to face him, her hands on her hips as she fixed him with a penetrating stare.

Jason looked at the floor and swallowed deeply. 'No. I haven't told her. Bella's in Cuba - they don't get British newspapers over there, what with the the trade embargo so what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

'Are you for fucking real, Jay?' Alex shrieked at Jason. She was tempted to slap Jason for his stupidity. 'Have you thought what the fall-out will be if someone she knows over here sees the article and contacts her? It'll sound so much better coming from you!'

Jason felt sick to the stomach. 'Oh Jeez, I hadn't thought of that. Look, let me speak to Hayley and try to find out exactly what the evidence is and then I'll ring Bella later on, when it's morning over there.' Jason checked his watch, realising that it was the middle of the night over in Cuba and he had a few hours to play with before he needed to speak to her.

Gary handed Jason his mobile phone which he'd left lying on the marble work-top when he went for his run. 'There you go - no time like the present. Let's see if we can attempt to shut the barn door after the horse has bolted, shall we?'

Jason shot him a wry grin and took the phone from him, redialling the same number which he'd dialled the previous evening. 'Hi. Could I speak to Hayley Duncan please?' he asked softly, as the receptionist answered.

'Who shall I say is calling?' she asked pleasantly.

'Jason. Jason Orange.'

There was a moments silence as the receptionist realised who he was, before regaining her composure and putting him straight through. She knew exactly what he was ringing for - it didn't take a genius to realise that it was because of that morning's newspaper article.

As Jason waited patiently to be connected, Alex handed him a cup of peppermint tea. He mouthed his thanks and then turned away to face the garden. Behind his back Gary and Alex shared a worried glance with each other. 'Hello, is this Hayley Duncan?' Jason asked somewhat hesitantly, as she came onto the line. He cursed inwardly at the sound of his own timid sounding voice and took a deep breath, knowing he needed to take charge of the situation.

'Yes it is.' Hayley replied briskly, leaning back in her chair.

'It's Jason Orange.'

'I know. What do you want?'

'I think you know exactly what I want Hayley.'

'How about you tell me Jason?' Hayley replied innocently, her lips twisting into a grin as she heard the pissed off tone in his voice.

'You know none of this is true, don't you?'

'Do I? The evidence we have says different.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Do you want to tell us your side of the story then?' Hayley asked, picking up a pen and shuffling her paperwork aside to take notes if he agreed.

'No I bloody don't. I want to see this evidence you have.'

'Jason I'm not about to share the information with you unless you make it worth my while.' Hayley's voice was smooth as she replied to him.

Gary poked Jason in the ribs, indicating with his head for Jason to cover the receiver with his hand. 'Jay, play along with her. If you give her what she wants you'll hopefully get to see this so called evidence' he whispered quietly into Jason's ear, as Jason placed his hand over the receiver as Gary had suggested.

Jason grimaced at Gary's words. He really didn't want to talk to some pap about his private life, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to learn what the evidence was. 'OK. I'll talk to you. Where do you want to meet?'

'That's up to you Jason.' Hayley cradled the phone between her neck and ear as she retrieved Heidi's evidence from inside a buff coloured file. 'Are you in London?'

'No. I'm in Manchester, but I can come down to London. If I talk to you I want to see this so called evidence in exchange.'

'I don't have to show you it y'know,' Hayley said lightly, grinning at the under-current of venom which laced Jason's voice.

'You do if you want me to talk.' Jason shot back, knowing the pap in her wouldn't be able to resist another juicy scoop. 'I'll come down to you later today.'

Hayley gave him directions to her office and rang off. She let out a loud whoop as she put the phone down. Heidi's story was sure to shift a few extra thousand copies because it was the first time Jason's coloured love-life had made it into the newspapers. All of the showbiz writers at the various newspapers knew he was a player and that over the last couple of years he'd been a serial womaniser, but so far none had been lucky enough to have one of the women come to them with a story. Despite his womanising ways, he kept a very low profile indeed and when he was photographed with a woman, further information never followed as to who she was.

Alex and Gary exchanged another glance and Alex whispered. 'Go with him Gaz,' under her breath.

'Only if you come too,' Gary replied. 'I'll then drop you back home, so you're ready for work tomorrow.'

Alex nodded in agreement. She had to admit she was feeling curious as to what information Heidi had given them and she wanted to make sure Bella's name was kept out of the newspapers as much as possible. Much as she liked Jason, her first thought was protecting her friend through thick and thin.

'OK. Let me have a quick shower and get changed and then we'll get down to London.' Jason drained his coffee cup and rinsed it under the hot tap before heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

'So, do you think she's lying as Jason seems to think she is?' Alex asked Gary, putting her cup down and walking over to him to wind an arm around his waist.

Gary pulled her around so she was facing him and rested his chin on her blonde head as he spoke. 'I really don't know. In a way I hope that she is and that Jay can prove she's lying, because it'll make his and Bella's relationship a whole lot more complicated with a kid in tow by another woman.'

'But what's in it for her?' Alex's brow furrowed as she tried to work out what Heidi could be gaining from going to the newspapers.

'Revenge. Almost certainly a hefty wad of money. Your guess is as good as mine - but he's my mate and anyone who hurts my mate, hurts me. The same as you're feeling no doubt about Bella,' Gary said, pulling away from her and tipping her chin up so he could kiss her softly on the lips. 'I'm sure she'd be touched that you're here for Jay.'

By the time they'd finished their coffees Jason had emerged, his hair still damp from the shower. 'You ready?' he asked, looking at them both in turn as Gary slipped his mobile phone away.

Gary nodded decisively and pulled his car keys from his jeans pocket. 'Yeah, ready when you are. Let's get this straightened up once and for all.'


	59. Chapter 59

Three hours later Jason, Gary and Alex arrived at The Sun's offices. Striding into the foyer, Jason headed straight for the information desk in the centre of the marble lobby.

'I'd like to see Hayley Duncan please,' he said, looking directly at the receptionist as he saw her eyes open wide in recognition.

'Um certainly. She might be in a meeting though,' she added as an after-thought.

'Well you can tell her I've driven a bloody long way to see her and she can get her back-side out of that meeting!' Jason snapped, his voice betraying just how bad tempered he was feeling. It had been a hot drive down to London and he just wanted to get it over and done with.

As the receptionist turned to the phone and dialled a number, Gary gave Jason a warning glance. 'Jay, you can't speak to people like that just because you're feeling angry,' he said quietly, as the receptionist spoke into the receiver in hushed tones.

'Well it's this newspaper which has put me in the bad mood.' Jason mumbled grumpily and turned to look out the window.

The receptionist put the phone down and fixed Jason with a polite smile,' she says she'll see you. She's sending someone down to meet you.'

'Thank you.' Jason replied tersely and took his mobile out of his jeans pocket to check he hadn't missed any phone calls or texts.

A few minutes later a girl of around eighteen emerged from the lifts and walked over to them. 'You're here to see Miss Duncan?' she asked, feeling slightly star-struck at the sight of Gary Barlow in their lobby. She wasn't too sure who the woman or the tall, dark haired man who'd come to see Hayley were. She'd heard the name Jason mentioned, but wasn't too sure exactly who he was - a friend of Gary's maybe? she thought to herself. 'Follow me,' she indicated that they should follow her to the lifts, so they all obediently followed.

Jason's eyes darted left and right as they arrived on the second floor. The young girl led them into a room at the far end of the corridor and offered them tea or coffee before leaving them alone.

A couple of minutes later a woman in her mid twenties swept into the room. She was dressed in a smart grey suit and heels and had her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She nodded politely at the three of them. 'Thank you for coming,' she pulled out an office chair and sat behind her desk, her arms folded defensively in front of her. 'So, I understand you doubt Heidi's story?' she asked, her gaze unwavering as she looked questioningly at Jason.

Jason nodded. 'Yes, it's a load of bullshit. She tried the same story with me until I pointed out that timings didn't co-incide with, well, you know?' he sat down opposite Hayley and looked at her, wondering how much other information Heidi had told her.

'With when you slept together you mean?' Hayley asked, her lips twitching in amusement at the fact that Jason was embarassed to be talking about something that by all accounts he did a heck a lot of.

Jason looked down at the floor, his trainer clad shoe tracing circles on the tiled floor. 'Yeah,' he agreed and dragged his eyes up to meet Hayley's. This was worse than he could imagine - talking to a complete stranger about shagging Heidi and who obviously didn't believe a word he was saying.

'Maybe she told you and you just refused to acknowledge the baby was yours - despite the facts. It's your word against hers that the dates don't fit,' Hayley shrugged nonchalantly. She couldn't give a toss whether the baby was Jason's or not. The facts seemed to fit and most of all it made a brilliant front page story.

'So, what information do you have?' Jason asked, curious as to what the irrefutable evidence was. His eyes strayed to the buff coloured file on the top of her pile of paperwork and he wondered whether it was contained in there or if it was somewhere else.

'Will you tell me your side of the story?' Hayley leant forward, steepling her fingers under her chin and raising her eyebrows at him.

'Yeah. OK.' Jason heaved a deep sigh and stared back at her. He felt sick to the stomach about talking about his private life, but it was a means to and end and he wanted to set the record straight.

'Let me go find out where Felicity has got to with your coffees and then we'll start,' Hayley checked her watch, thinking her assistant had been gone an age and was probably gossiping with the other office juniors that she had two members of Take That closeted with her in her office.

She found Felicity a couple of minutes later, exactly where she'd suspected she'd be - gossiping with the two other trainees. 'Come on. You're supposed to be getting coffees for me. I have two members of Take That and I need to get a story to counter the one on today's front page.' She rubbed her hands together excitedly, hardly able to believe her luck that Jason and Gary had actually turned up and it looked like tomorrow's front page was going to be just as good as today's.

Back in her office Alex looked at Jason and Gary in turn, 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

Gary grinned at Alex, thinking she most certainly wasn't just a pretty face. 'What's in that file in front of Jay?'

'Yeah. Great minds think alike' she shuffled forward in her chair and pulled the file towards them all, sneaking a glance behind her at the door, to make sure Hayley wasn't on her way back. Opening the file, she rested her cheek on the palm and began to carefully go through the half a dozen or so pieces of paper. She turned to look up at both Jason and Gary who were standing behind her, both shooting nervous glances towards the door every couple of seconds. 'Just what we were looking for...' she murmered under her breath as she glimpsed the typed transcript of Heidi's interview, complete with illegible scrawl where Heidi had signed to say that it was all the truth at the bottom. There was also an agreement of how much money would be changing hands, a copy of the newspaper itself and then the exact thing they'd come for - the evidence. It was a doctor's letter confirming her pregnancy and due dates, along with a signature from the doctor

Jason's hand felt around for his phone in his pocket. 'We have to get a copy of this,' he said quietly into Alex's ear, reaching around her to take a photo of the doctors letter on his phone. He then swiftly took a photo of the original interview, complete with Heidi's signature and the monetary agreement.

'Can you see them all clearly?' Alex asked, spreading all the documents out so Jason could take one more photo of each of them.

Jason checked his phone and nodded, his eyes narrowing with suspicion as he saw the signature at the bottom of the letter. 'Quick, put them away!' he hissed, as he heard footsteps walking towards the room and the buzz of voices outside as they stopped at the other side of the door.

Hayley opened the door followed by Felicity, who was carrying a tray with coffee and biscuits. She sat back down opposite the three of them and fixed Jason with a beaming grin as she switched on her phone to record the interview. 'You ready to start?' she asked pleasantly, trying to make sure she got on his right side.

Jason stood up, pleased that he'd got the information which he'd come for. 'Look, I'll keep this short and sweet, shall I?'

Hayley looked up in surprise - she'd been expecting an in-depth interview. 'I'm not prepared to give you an interview. You can go fuck yourself! There is no baby. There has never been a baby and by the time I'm finished I expect you to print an unreserved apology to both myself and my girlfriend for mentioning her in the article!' he spat the words venomously at her, as he referred to Bella.

As they left the building Gary and Alex were still exchanging shocked looks until Alex couldn't bear the suspense any longer. 'Jay. What the hell are you playing at?'

Jason grinned, feeling a thread of relief run through him as he drew the phone out of his pocket. 'This will look better on my lap-top, but unless I'm very much mistaken she's got a relative to write that doctor's letter.'

'How do you know that?' Alex's nose wrinkled in confusion, as she studied Jason's triumphant expression.

'I'm going to do some digging, but the doctor had the same surname and now I think about it I'm positive at some point she mentioned her brother's a GP. It all adds up now.'

'And you think she's capable of that?' Gary asked incredulously.

'Yes. I do. She was capable of pretending to be pregnant when I visited her, so I'd put nothing past her,' Jason remarked, wondering why Heidi was so determined to mess things up for him.

'What are you going to do now?' Alex asked him, slipping her hand into Gary's as they walked to Gary's black Mercedes.

'I just want to make sure my suspicions are correct and then I'll take it from there,' he looked across at Gary as he unlocked the car. 'Gaz, can you drop me off at my flat in Kensington so I can fix myself some lunch? I think I'll stay there tonight.'

'Yeah, no problem.' Gary nodded and started the car. He looked across at Alex who was by now sitting in the passenger seat. 'I've got a little errand to do and then I'll drive you home.'

After they'd dropped Jason off, Alex looked at Gary with curiosity. 'Where are we going first?' she asked, wondering what he was up to.

'To Heidi's.' Gary said simply, heading onto the high street in the direction of Heidi's house.

'What will you do?'

'I don't know. I guess I want to know was it worth it?'

'What? The money you mean?' Alex asked, feeling confused as to what he meant.

'And losing her job. She needn't think she's coming anywhere near the rest of the band after the stunt she's pulled. Thats it. She's finished and I'll be sure to make it my mission to see that she doesn't get another job working for any other band either.'

+++++++++

In Cuba it was breakfast time. Bella had finished breakfast and had around half an hour to spare before she had to leave for Havana, to help co-ordinate on a building job which was repairing a street of tumble-down houses where the residents still lived. Picking up her mobile phone she glanced at it to see if she had any texts from Jason overnight. There was a text from her dad received around ten minutes earlier, bearing the simple words: 'SKYPE ME ASAP. NEED 2 SPK 2 U. DAD.' Bella grinned at how old fashioned her dad was in signing his name - as if she didn't know it was him?

Logging onto her laptop Bella tapped the icon for SKYPE and waited as it dialled her parents. Her dad came fuzzily onto the screen moments later and gave her a small smile.

'Everything OK there, dad?' Bella asked, hoping that everything was OK with her mum and that wasn't why he was trying to contact her.

'Yes, everything's fine here Bells.' Patrick replied, his voice lagging slightly at the delay. 'I've emailed you something which you need to see, but I wanted to warn you before you see it.'

'Oh? What is it?' Bella asked, feeling curious at Patrick acting all strange.

'Bells, there's no easy way to say this luv. Jason's plastered all over the front page of The Sun. Did you know he's got some girl up the duff?'

'Ah yeah, I know all about that. It's an Ex - he went to see her and it's all cleared up. She's a bit of a nut-job and she's not pregnant,' Bella sighed and gave her dad a reassuring smile.

'Well according to the article she is pregnant and she has evidence to back it up. Look Bella, I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad news here, but are you sure Jason's as reliable as you think he is?'

'What do you mean, dad?'

'Are you sure he's not lying Bella?'

'Why would he lie?'

Patrick shrugged, his face looking apologetic at Bella's crest-fallen expression. 'Bella, I don't know the answer to that one. It just seems strange that he's told you she's not pregnant and now she's all over the papers saying she is and with some huge great big love story to go with it. Are you sure he's not been carrying on with her the whole time and has told you something different?'

Bella angrily wiped a tear away as it began to trail down her cheek. 'Look dad, I've gotta go. I'll check out the article you've emailed me and I'm supposed to be speaking to Jay this evening. I'll get to the bottom of it then. Give my love to mum and I'll speak to you soon,' she then abruptly severed the link to her dad, bursting into tears as she did so.

Logging onto her hotmail through a haze of tears, she clicked on the link sent to her by her dad. 'Jay, how could you!' she murmered loudly at the screen as the newspaper article flashed up on the screen, as she dashed the tears away angrily. She read the article, her heart sore as it re-counted Jay and Heidi's "love story" and the fact that him sleeping with a fan on the cruise had messed everything up.

She checked her phone again, wondering why Jason hadn't pre-warned her about this little bombshell appearing in the papers. He was five hours ahead of her so surely he'd had plenty of time to contact her? There was no text on there and she didn't have time to SKYPE him before she started work. She wasn't sure if she was angriest about being called a fan as if she was some kind of gold-digger, or if it was the suggestion that she'd slept with him so readily on the cruise. All she knew was that she wanted to fucking kill him for not warning her this had appeared in the papers and that she was featured, and she began to wonder about the possibility that he had lied to her all along about Heidi expecting his baby.


	60. Chapter 60

Bella spent the day veering wildly between anger, confusion and hurt. She was confused as to why Jason hadn't warned her about the article in the paper. Surely he knew it was in the papers? she asked herself over and over again in her head.

Jules was working with her that day and noticed that something was amiss. She looked like shit and it seemed like her mind was on something else all day. She absent-mindedly forgot to eat lunch, simply working through her lunch hour, not noticing the pangs of hunger from her stomach as she worked.

Matt came to pick them both up at the end of the day and immediately noticed her face had the strained look on it that it often had prior to her holiday. 'You OK?' he asked her as she slid along the front seat of the van, making room for Jules to sit alongside her by the door.

'Yeah.' Bella replied, sighing a gusty sigh as he started the engine. 'Would you open the window?' she asked Jules, hoping to distract him away from more questions.

'We're all going out for drinks tonight after work. Do you fancy joining us?' Jules asked her, pressing the button to open the van window. It didn't really make much difference as there wasn't a breath in the air and it was unbelievably humid, as if a storm was on it's way - fairly normal for summer months in Cuba.

Bella hesitated momentarily. On the one hand she wanted to go to bed and forget today had happened and on the other she wanted to get away from thinking about it. 'Yeah, go on. A couple of drinks wouldn't go amiss. What time are you going?'

'Around 7.30. Will that give you time to SKYPE you know who?' Jules asked, wondering if Jason had something to do with Bella's bad mood. She wondered if it was because she was missing him and correctly assumed that Bella hadn't mentioned her relationship yet to Matt, given that he'd been in meetings all day at the council offices.

Matt looked at them both quizzically as he wondered who "you know who" was.

'Yes. That'll give me time.' Bella replied tersely. She was in two minds whether she even wanted to speak to Jason. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and saw that she had three unread messages. One from her dad asking if she was OK and apologising for upsetting her, another from Jason saying he would SKYPE her at 6.30pm her time and another from Alex saying she also needed to speak to her. She replied back to her dad and said she was fine - no point in worrying him. She then texted Alex to say she'd SKYPE her as soon as she got back, which would be around 6.15pm in Cuba - around 11.15pm in England. She wanted to speak to Alex first to get her take on things and then she'd tackle Jason.

Throwing her dusty rucksack on the bed, she switched her laptop on and dialled through to Alex. Alex appeared a couple of minutes later. Bella could see Gary in the background in Alex's parents kitchen, pouring them all a glass of wine. He turned around, giving her a small wave and blew her a kiss before leaving the room to give the two friends some privacy to chat.

'How's your day been?' Alex asked, not suspecting that Bella knew about the newspaper article.

'Shit. Dad forwarded me an article all about Jay and the love of his life, Heidi.' Bella said bitterly, her mouth twisting with distaste as she said Heidi's name.

'Oh shit! He was going to tell you tonight!' Alex exclaimed loudly, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as she realised that Bella already knew.

'So he knew last night about it then?'

'Well yeah, but you would have been asleep. He didn't think you'd see the article and that he'd have plenty of time to tell you tonight.' Alex said, trying to smooth the situation over. Bella looked absolutely furious. 'Bella, he did what he thought was best.' She finished, feeling helpless as Bella's expression didn't change.

'Well it wasn't good enough! So is she pregnant then? I assume it's all true and that he lied to me.'

Alex looked down at the floor. 'I suspect she isn't. Me and Gaz tried to pay her a visit and she was out. We visited The Sun offices today and managed to sneak a look at the evidence and Jay took a photo of it all. He suspects the doctors letter has been falsified. He said her brother is a GP and he's sure that he's written it for her. I'm positive he's telling the truth Bella. He wouldn't be trying to prove that she's lying if he wasn't telling the truth.'

'But why would her brother do something like that?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Alex shrugged, as if she hadn't quite worked out the answer to that question either. 'But I do think Jay is telling the truth - she's doing it for the money and to pay him back for the way he treated her. Because there's no escaping the fact that he was a total shit to her.'

Bella massaged her temples as she felt the beginnings of a headache across her forehead. She sighed deeply and looked again at the lap-top screen. 'Thanks for contacting me and explaining things. My head is all over the place with all this and I think I need some time to work through all this.'

'He is worried about how this will affect you.' Alex said, trying to smooth things between Jason and Bella. She was starting to feel worried about how all this was going to affect Bella and Jay's relationship.

'But not enough to attempt to contact me last night. If he'd even attempted it I might feel a bit better about things.' Bella said bitterly, feeling even more confused as to why he hadn't tried - if he was as worried as Alex was telling her, then why hadn't he even texted her? She looked at her watch and realised time was marching on if she wanted to go out. 'Look Alex, Jules and Matt have asked me out for drinks with some of the others, and after the shit day I've had I think I deserve to let me hair down.'

Alex felt helpless as she realised that Bella was seriously pissed off with Jason and that whatever she said she couldn't change that fact. 'OK. SKYPE me tomorrow once you've spoken to him?'

Bella nodded. 'Yeah. I will.' She jumped as there was a flash of lightning, followed by a rapid crack of thunder. 'Night.'

Alex blew a kiss at the screen and clicked off, just as another flash of lightning lit up the room and another crack of thunder. The lights flickered on and off and then back on, before going out altogether. Bella's lap-top died along with the power, so she switched it off and slid it into it's case and put it away in the safe. If Jason decided to SKYPE her there was no way he'd reach her in a power cut, she supposed.

Jules was already in the canteen when she arrived. Luckily they had an emergency back up generator in the canteen, because of the freezers and fridges housed out the back containing food. She looked up as Bella strode purposefully towards her, balancing a tray in her hand. 'Did you speak to Jason?' Jules asked, shovelling a forkful of Red Snapper into her mouth.

Bella shook her head. 'No, I just had chance to speak to my friend Alex and then the power went out. There's no point in bringing my lap-top in here because there's no WI-FI in here so I can't SKYPE him here.' She took a mouthful of her Red Snapper and chewed thoughtfully. 'I'll catch up with him tomorrow. I texted him to say the power is out so whatever he wants to say to me will have to wait until then.' After Jason not bothering to try to contact her, she wasn't going to make things easy for him.

Jules raised her eyebrows slightly, but didn't say anything. Something wasn't right, she sensed intuitively and she guessed that Bella would talk when she felt ready. 'So, you still on for tonight? At least the electricity will be on in Havana.'

'Yeah, I need a drink.' Bella replied, taking a swallow of her diet coke. 'And not a non-alcoholic one like this.' She grimaced as she drained the glass.

Jules finished her meal and pushed her plate away from her. 'Right, I'm going to make myself beautiful by candle-light. I'll meet you out front in an hour?'

An hour later, Bella walked over to the company people carrier which Jules had offered to drive that night so the rest of them could have a drink. There were six of them going out and they'd eventually decided on a well known bar in Havana which was infamous for it's cocktails and Salsa dancing. Normal holidaymakers wouldn't dream of visiting local haunts like this, but the co-workers being used to living amongst the locals weren't fazed by the colourful, lively nightlife.

'So, what do you want to drink?' Matt asked Bella as they stood at the heaving bar, waiting to be served by the harassed bar-tender. 'I'll have a Cuba Libre please.' Bella asked, referring to the popular Cuban cocktail containing Rum and Tropicola and crushed ice.

'You sure?' Matt asked, thinking that Bella usually settled for a soft drink. For her to be asking for something alcoholic was totally out of character.

'Yep. After the shit day I've had I want to have a drink and forget about it.' She replied tightly, her tone of voice indicating that despite her day she didn't want to discuss it with him.

'Wanna talk about it?' he asked politely, ignoring her tone.

'Bella shook her head forcefully. 'No, not really.'

Matt shrugged and held up a folded 50 Cuban Peso note in an attempt to catch the bar-tender's eye. He was rewarded moments later when the bar-tender wandered over as he recognised a European who probably had plenty of spare cash to flash about, including a decent tip - unlike the locals who were always short of money. Matt quickly ordered the round of drinks in fluent local dialect, telling the bar-tender to keep the change. He grinned broadly at Bella as the live band struck up a rousing tune. 'Want to dance? Maybe that'll cheer you up,' he added as an after-thought, when he saw the look of wary surprise cross Bella's face.

Bella took the glass from Matt and took a large glug of the ice-cold cocktail. 'Yeah go on then!' she agreed, ignoring the thought that he might think she was leading him on. After all, it was only a dance. What harm could it do? She took another large swallow of the drink, leaving around a third of the glass still full.

They took the drinks over to the others and then walked over to the dance-floor, which was heaving with couples dancing. Matt walked behind her, his hand in the small of her back as she negotiated her way around everybody who was already dancing. She came to a stop when she found a small gap amongst all the bodies and faced him. 'Here?'

'Yeah, that'll do,' he replied, his hand abruptly moving from the small of her back and taking hold of her hands in his. He was surprised when she didn't snatch her hands away from his - she was such a prickly character when she felt anyone was invading her space. As they began to dance in time to the heated tempo of the music, Bella felt her body relax and she found she was really enjoying herself.

'Are you having a good time?' Matt asked, his teeth glinting in the darkness as he leant towards her to ask the question.

'Yes. I am!' Bella nodded enthusiastically and thoughtlessly looped her arms around his neck as she replied to his question. Her alcoholic drink was beginning to course through her veins and she felt carefree, all thoughts of Jason, Heidi and the newspaper article forgotten about.

Matt, in response, linked his hands around her waist and drew her closer to him as the music tempo quickened. Bella had to admit that Matt was an excellent dancer, and had managed to pick up the Salsa dancing which was popular over in Cuba and was making it look effortless as he spun her around the dancefloor.

After half an hour they stopped and returned back to their friends to have a drink. Bella drained her Cuba Libre and made a start on the next one which Jules had fetched for her, using the kitty which they'd all contributed to at the beginning of the night.

'Bella, what are you doing?' Jules hissed under her breath, as Bella took another big glug of the cold cocktail and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'What about Jason?'

'What about him?' Bella said bitterly, fixing Jules with a glare. 'I'm only dancing with Matt. That's all.'

'Are you sure that's how he sees it? He looks really keen.'

'Yeah, he's cool.' Bella said re-assuringly and patted Jules on the arm.

'Does he know about Jason?'

'Not yet...' Bella swallowed another mouthful of her drink. 'My head's all over the place where Jay's concerned - something happened which I need to get to the bottom of first. Once I've done that hopefully things will become a bit clearer. Now, can we drop the subject of Jason, please?' she looked at Jules so she was in no doubt that the subject of Jason was now firmly closed.

Two hours later Bella and Matt were still dancing, their bodies pressed close together as they moved to the beat of the music. The others were indulging in a game of truth or dare and drinking shots of Tequila and weren't taking much notice of Bella and Matt.

Bella's head was spinning slightly with the amount of Cuba Libre's which she'd consumed and she wound her arms around Matt's neck to steady herself.

'Bella you are seriously gorgeous,' Matt whispered in her ear, his stubble grazing at her earlobe as he spoke. He moved his hands up to her upper arms as he abruptly stopped dancing and looked her straight in the eye, his pupils dilated with a mixture of desire and excitement from their dancing exertions.

'Thank you,' Bella whispered shyly, her head in a turmoil of confusion as she realised what he was about to do, as he bent his head and his lips met hers and his tongue slid smoothly into her mouth.


	61. Chapter 61

Bella took a step frantically backwards, pushing Matt away with all her might. He half skittered across the dance-floor with the force of her frantic shove. 'No Matt!' she yelled at the top of her voice over her shoulder as she hurried off the dance floor, towards the table where her work colleagues sat.

Matt took a moment to recover his composure, feeling somewhat sheepish that he'd read the signals completely wrong. He'd thought Bella fancied him back, given how close she'd been dancing with him, but he realised that before that night she'd given him absolutely no reason to think she fancied him. He now felt like a complete tit. Running off the dance floor after her as best he could given how busy it was, he caught up with her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him.

'God, Bella. I'm so so sorry! I completely mis-read the situation and I shouldn't have kissed you. I thought you felt the same way as me, but I'm sorry if the alcohol clouded my judgement!' The words came out in a torrent of emotion and apologies as he realised that Bella most certainly didn't feel the same way about him, as he saw the look of anguish on her face.

'I have a boyfriend, Matt. I should have told you and I shouldn't have danced so close to you. I'm sorry too.'

'You have a boyfriend?' he asked, looking visibly shocked at her news. 'But I thought you were....' he trailed off.

'God, not you as well!' she chuckled lightly. 'It seems everyone thinks I'm into women. I guess you maybe thought the same too?'

'Well, the thought did cross my mind more than once. But then you've been so different since you came back from England and then the way you were tonight, I began to think I must be wrong,' he laughed self-consciously and looked down at his feet in embarassment.

'Matt, it's fine. Really.' Bella sort of felt sorry for him and just a little bit guilty for leading him on a bit. 'I'm sorry for leading you on too.' 

Matt shook his head. 'You didn't. I saw what I wanted to see and in this case I got it wrong. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, what with me being your boss and all that. It would have been frowned on anyway. He stuck his hands firmly in his jeans pockets and looked at her sheepishly. 'Am I forgiven?'

Bella stood on tiptoes and reached up to cradle his cheek in the palm of her hand. 'Matt, there's nothing to forgive. If I wasn't with Jason I'd have been seriously tempted,' she smiled a winning smile at him to show there were no hard feelings and thought that despite the fact he was very handsome with his light brown hair, hazel eyes and stubble and wore Clark Kent style glasses, he really wasn't her type.

Matt looked down at her and smiled a lopsided smile, surprised that he didn't feel jealous of her boyfriend - in fact he felt pleased for her. 'It's hot in here. Come on, let's go outside and you can tell me all about him. I'll get us a drink first though. I'm bloody gasping.'

Once they'd got themselves a beer for him and a lemonade for Bella, they settled down outside on the rattan sofas.

'So that's his name? Jason?' Matt asked, feeling curious as to who the mystery man was.

Bella nodded and took a sip of her lemonade, now feeling less tipsy. 'Yes, that's his name. I met him on the cruise.' Her eyes took on a dreamy expression as she thought about him in the outfit he wore for the Black and White themed night.

'Ah, holiday romance eh? So have you seen him since the cruise?' Matt settled back in the seat opposite her and looked at her appraisingly. He hadn't missed the way her expression had changed when she'd begun talking about him.

'Yes. He lives in Manchester. I spent a night at home and he stayed at his house in London and then he collected me en-route and I spent most of the week with him.'

'No wonder you pushed me away. It sounds serious.' Matt murmered, his head dipping down slightly as he took a swallow of his beer and then looked back up at her. 'He also hadn't missed Bella mention that he had houses in both London and Manchester and assumed this Jason bloke must be loaded if he owned two houses.

Bella's face clouded slightly and she hesitated for a moment before answering him. 'Yes. I think it is. Well, I did before I left England. I'm not so sure now and that's why I was all over the place tonight.'

'Oh?'

'I expected him to contact me about something really important and he didn't.' Bella tried unsuccesfully to hide the confusion she was feeling, as her mouth turned downwards and she tried to hold back the tears.

'Had you arranged that he was going to contact you then?'

'Well we were supposed to speak tonight, but what with the storm we never did. But something happened yesterday and I thought Jason would have attempted to contact me earlier to tell me about it, before I heard from someone else.'

'Bella, he's a bloke like me. Sometimes we can be thoughtless bastards - as the evidence from my behaviour tonight shows,' he grinned at her, knowing his comment had shot home. 'Maybe you should cut him some slack?'

Bella looked embarassed. 'I've been too harsh on him you think?'

'Well, I don't know the ins and outs, but I'd say give him a chance to redeem himself.'

'Thanks Matt. I really appreciate it.'

'All I want is for you to be happy, believe it or not, and I'm glad you've met someone who makes you happy,' he took a sip of his beer and fixed her with a thoughtful look, 'so, how's this going to work with you being away so much?'

Bella looked down, realising that she was going to have to confess about the possibility of leaving. 'Um, yeah, about that....' she took a sip of her own drink to play for time, 'he's asked me to live with him after I finish my stint over here.'

Matt looked visibly shocked at her news. 'Jeez, Bella I wasn't expecting that! Are you sure? It seems kinda quick.'

'I am sort of questioning that decision now I've got back here, but yes, if I still feel the same way next time I see him, then I will be going home. I was going to speak to you about it tomorrow once I've spoken to him properly first - there's some important things we need to discuss first,' she replied, her mind wandering once more to The Sun article. She was starting to feel calmer and some of what Alex had said earlier in an attempt to appease her, had begun to sink in. She was beginning to think that maybe Alex was right and she was feeling just a little bit ashamed of over-reacting, especially after even Matt had said maybe she needed to cut Jason some slack.

'You love him then?' Matt asked, already knowing the answer as he saw her expression soften as she talked about Jason.

Bella nodded. 'Yes I do. Will you let me know if you hear of any jobs coming up back in the UK for me? And can you also get me sorted onto a flight back home when I get my next break in October?'

'Of course I can!' he had to admit he was curious as to how Jason managed to own two houses when the majority if the UK population struggled to own one. 'So what does he do for a living?' he asked, curiosity eventually getting the better of him.

Bella hesitated, wondering whether to tell Matt or not. Apart from tonight he'd been a really great boss and it wasn't like she was going to be able to keep it a secret for long, she realised. 'He's in a band. He's in Take That.'

'Seriously? he's famous? You're shitting me, right?'

Bella chuckled lightly. 'No. I'm not. He's Jason out of Take That.'

Matt burst out laughing and laid his hand on hers. 'No wonder you didn't want me kissing you. I'm a bloke and even I can see he's good looking, Bella.'

'He is good looking, but he's a really nice person once you get to know him. I think you'd like him.'

'If you like him, I'm sure I will,' Matt said, draining his beer and truly meaning every word he said. He was exceedingly pleased that she'd found someone to love and who she loved enough to give everything up for.

'Do you think the others are ready to leave yet?' Bella asked, draining her glass and looking at Matt expectantly. She'd noticed it was 1am and she was feeling exhausted.

'I am. Let's go check with the others,' he stood up and held his hand out to help her up from the recesses of the sofa.

An hour later they were back at the camp and Bella was dressed in her pyjamas. Luckily the power had been re-connected while they'd been in Havana and everything was back in working order. Switching her lap-top on, Bella checked the WI-FI connection and wondered whether it was worth trying to contact Jason. She hoped he wouldn't still be in bed and made the decision to try him on the off-chance he was around. Perching on the edge of the bed, she pressed the SKYPE connection and waited patiently to see if he picked up. Within moments the screen flickered and he appeared on the screen.

'Bella. I'm so glad you contacted me. I've been wanting to speak to you.' The relief was evident on his face when he saw her face on the screen. 'I've not slept a wink last night I've been so worried.'

'I know you wanted to speak to me. Is it too early for you there?'

Jason shook his head. 'As long as it's not too late for you. It must be around 2am there?' he guessed, wondering what she was doing still up at that time.

'A group of us went out tonight. I can't go to bed without knowing whether it's true about the baby. Jay, is she really pregnant?'

'That's what I was trying to work out before I got in contact with you. Bella, I truly didn't lie to you. She confessed that she wasn't pregnant when I went around to see her just after the cruise. Her going to the papers was a complete shock.'

'So why didn't you contact me last night, Jay? Do you know who I heard it from? My dad. Do you know how I felt? I felt like you'd lied to me!' Bella's hurt feelings tumbled from her mouth, one question after another.

'You would have been asleep. I really didn't think you'd hear about it straight away.'

'I would have far rather that you'd have woken me up than my own father contact me to tell me about your private life being splashed all over The Sun. You can imagine how he feels about you now. If he was suspicious of you before, he's even more so now!'

Jason's heart sunk at Bella's words. 'Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think.'

'No you didn't. Jay, I'm so pissed off with you right now! I thought you'd lied to me about the baby and that you didn't care about me!'

'God Bella, you're so wrong! I love you. That's why I wanted to get to the bottom of it before I spoke to you.'

'And did you?' Bella calmed down slightly at his words as she glimpsed the expression on his face as he told her he loved her.

'No. But I'm positive the doctor's letter has been signed by her brother - he's a GP. I've found his name on the surgery website and I'm going to ring Hayley at the paper tomorrow and suggest that she checks out this lead. And if I'm right, I expect an apology from them to both you and I.' Jason replied, feeling relieved that Bella's angry expression had dissipated.

'Is it worth you paying him a visit? What if Hayley doesn't bother checking out what you're saying?'

'He won't speak to me. There's patient confidentiality and all that. I'm thinking if they find the same information as me they'll put it to Heidi and see what she has to say.'

'Have you spoken to her?' Bella asked, thinking that despite the fact that she didn't want Jay speaking to Heidi, it might be best to go directly to her.'

'After what she's done I wouldn't put it past her to call the cops and say I was threatening her. She's a complete nutter, Bella.' Jason said soothingly. He wished with all his heart that he could be with Bella to reassure her that he hadn't lied to her.

Bella heaved a gusty sigh. 'Yeah, you're probably right.' She admitted, realising he was right. She touched the screen with her fingertips and looked at him sadly. 'Jay, I miss you.'

'I miss you too.'

'Oh, I asked Matt to sort me out with a flight in October. I'll let you know when it's booked.'

'Great.' Jason's face lit up at her news. 'Can't wait.'

Bella yawned, feeling absolutely exhausted suddenly. 'I feel so much better now I've spoken to you, Jay.'

'I'll let you know when I found out more. I promise. And I promise you won't hear any more from anyone else first.' Jason assured her, thinking that he really needed to build some bridges with Bella's family if he wanted them to accept their relationship. 'Bella, do you have your dad's mobile number?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'll text you it. Why?'

'I need to smooth things over with them. I don't want them to think badly of me and I want them to know just how serious I am about you and making this work.'

Bella's eyebrows raised and she looked at him in surprise. 'Oh. Ok.' she felt jubilant that he felt the need to talk to her parents. 'Jay. I love you,' she whispered to him on the screen.

'I love you too Bella and I meant what I said. I want this to work. Now, you go get some sleep. You look worn out.'


	62. Chapter 62

Jason couldn't stifle the smile on his face as he showered after speaking to Bella. He felt relieved that he'd managed to speak to her and knew that no matter what happened with Heidi she was there supporting him.

After eating breakfast, he rang the newspaper and asked to be put through to Hayley. She answered straight away, wondering whether Jason had changed his mind and decided to spill his side of the story after all. 'Hayley, I'll keep this short and sweet,' he said curtly, wanting to get the conversation out of the way as quickly as possible. 'Looks like I'm going to be doing your job for you. Check out Heidi's brother - he's a doctor. There is no baby and there never was one. She's persuaded her brother to lie for her somehow. I don't know what the hell she wants - revenge I'm guessing and money is the other. Once you've checked out what I'm telling you, I want you to print a retraction and an apology.'

Hayley sat in stupified silence, as before she could get a word in edge-ways, Jason slammed the phone down on her. She wasn't used to being on the back-foot and she didn't like it one bit. Leaning back in the chair, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, feeling the nagging beginnings of a headache. She'd expected Jason to simply grant her an interview and want to tell his side of the story. Instead, he'd gone and surprised her and was attempting to disprove her story. She had to admit she felt just the tiniest smidgen of respect for him and guessed she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt and check out his story. Picking up the phone with a sigh she rang one of the photographers, her fingertips tapping her wooden desk in annoyance that her previously planned lazy workday looked like it was going to be busy after all. When the photographer Jake picked up, she wasted no time in telling him about Jason's hunch and half an hour later they were on their way to the doctors surgery where Heidi's brother worked.

Gary awoke at 9am and padded quietly through to the kitchen so he didn't awaken Alex, who was still fast asleep in the king-size bed. Picking up his mobile phone he quickly speed-dialled a call to the band's PA Melanie. 'Ah, hi Mel,' he smiled as he heard her pick up. 'I have a favour to ask you.'

'Hi Gaz!' Melanie replied lightly, grinning as she heard his slightly wheedling tone. 'What can I do for you?'

'Um I need an address.'

'Tried the yellow pages?' Melanie quipped, typing her password into the pc in front of her so she could access google for him.

'Ha ha! Very funny!' Gary replied back, a pen in his hand ready to write the details on a notepad when Melanie supplied the information. 'No, I need Heidi's address.'

Melanie's brow furrowed. 'Are you sure that's wise, Gaz?' she had heard all about Jason's love-life being splashed all over the Sun and correctly assumed that Gary was asking for her address so he could speak to her. 'Surely it should be Jason speaking to her, not you.'

'He's not going to speak to her. Knowing how low she's stooped to get revenge I wouldn't put it past her to go running to the papers with more bull-shit if he turns up at her house. Jason's not stupid.'

'So why would it be any different if you turn up at her house, Gaz?' Melanie asked softly, thinking that Gary's name might be next on Heidi's hit list if he wasn't careful. 'She could say you hit her or threatened her.'

'I'm going to take Alex with me. She'll be my witness.'

'Alex?' Melanie asked. She'd never heard Gary mention anyone called Alex before.

'Um, I met a girl on the cruise. She's a right little belter, Mel!' he glanced up as the person he was talking about walked into the kitchen, brushing her tangled hair behind her ears as she did so. She's staying with me at the moment.'

'Oh. Is this where Jay met the fan The Sun was talking about in that article?' Melanie remembered the paper making a big thing about Jason sleeping with a fan, whilst Heidi was supposedly pregnant with his child.

'Bella isn't a fan, Melanie. In fact, she didn't know that we'd even reformed. She was dragged along under duress by her friends - my beautiful Alex and her other friend Carly,' he blew a kiss across to Alex, as she filled the kettle with water and grinned at how he was describing her to the person he was speaking to on the phone.

'And is Jay keen on this Bella?' Melanie asked, feeling curious.

'Yeah, head over heels.'

'Good. I'm glad. He deserves to be happy after the way Kaye treated him. I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever settle down,' Melanie scrolled through the list of employees and their addresses which she held on the data-base until she located Heidi's details.

'You and me both, Mel.' Gary agreed, nodding at Alex as she held a coffee mug up in his direction as she asked him if he wanted one.

'Right. Have you got a pen and paper?' Mel asked, hesitating as she waited for Gary to retrieve a pen from a kitchen drawer.

'Yep.' Gary waited, pen poised above a notepad as Melanie began to dictate Heidi's address over the phone.

'So... will we all get to meet this wonderful new lady in your life?' Melanie asked after he'd got the full address, curiosity getting the better of her. Gary very rarely talked about women and certainly not as lovingly as he was talking about the latest woman in his life.

'Maybe. I kinda want Alex to myself before I start introducing her to all and sundry, Mel.' Gary said softly. He was starting to fall more and more deeply in love with her and was considering asking her to move in with him.

'OK.' Mel grinned down the phone. 'I hope your meeting with Heidi goes well.'

An hour later they were showered and changed. They'd decided to go and visit Heidi first and then Alex was going to spend the night at Gary's flat in London, before catching the early morning train back home so she could go to work in the morning.

As they sped along the motorway on their way to London, Alex looked questioningly at Gary. 'What exactly are you going to say to Heidi?'

'Um, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I want to hear her admit that she's been lying. Anyone who hurts Jason, hurts me,' Gary replied, his tone short as he thought about Heidi and the way she'd behaved. He knew that Jason was being sensible in not paying her a visit, but he wasn't feeling so sensible.

'And what if she doesn't admit to lying?'

Gary grasped the steering wheel tighter in his hands and looked across at her. 'She will. And if she doesn't, I'll suggest that maybe her brother has had a hand in her deception.'

'Do you want me to wait in the car while you speak to her?' Alex tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked at his face, which wore a look of intense concentration as he thought about exactly he was going to say to Heidi.

Gary shook his head and reached across to take her hand which lay in her lap. 'No. Will you come in with me? I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. God knows what she'll go running to the papers with if I go on my own to see her. I need you there as my witness and take your mobile in with you. Keep it in your coat pocket and record our entire conversation, will you?'

'Will do.' Alex agreed, reaching into handbag and finding her mobile phone so that she could look for whereabouts on the screen the record facility was. She had to admit she was enjoying the idea of Gary confronting Heidi with the information Jason had found out about her. She liked it when he was single-minded and found it sexy.

Twenty minutes later they drew up outside Heidi's flat. The curtains glowed, indicating that someone was inside with the lights on so Gary switched off the engine and raised his eyebrow at Alex. 'You ready?'

'She touched the record button on her phone screen and nodded. 'Yes. What do I do if she won't let me in though?'

'She will,' Gary said, his voice steely with determination that Heidi wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

Slamming the car doors behind them, they walked up to the front door and Gary rapped the knocker loudly, standing back slightly as he waited for Heidi to open the door. There was the distinct sound of footsteps echoing along the hallway, before the door was thrown open wide and Heidi appeared, framed by the doorway. She looked visibly shocked at the sight of Gary stood there waiting. 'Oh! What are you doing here?' she asked, her voice sharpening as she recovered from the surprise of seeing Gary.

'Can I come in?' he asked politely, the muscle in his jaw working overtime as he tried to contain how pissed off he was with her.

'Um, I guess so...' she trailed off, feeling she had no option judging by Gary's barely concealed temper, which she sensed was bubbling just under the surface of his polite demeanour. Gary stepped over the threshold and gestured with his head for Alex to follow him. Alex followed him inside, gently closing the door behind her. Heidi waited until they were all in the lounge before turning to look at the two of them. 'Tea? Coffee?' she asked, still feeling on the back foot at the two of them showing up out of the blue. She hoped to buy herself some thinking time if they accepted her offer of a drink.

'This isn't a social call, Heidi.' Gary said coldly, standing opposite her with his arms folded defensively.

'Well at least sit down.' Heidi replied, plopping down on the sofa and beginning to plump cushions in an effort to avert her gaze from his. He was making her feel nervous and she didn't like it one bit.

Gary sat down on the sofa opposite Heidi and Alex took this as her cue to sit down alongside him. He waited a beat, before fixing her with a brooding stare. 'So, are you done with trying to destroy Jay or do you have more dirt you want to dish on him?'

'It's not dirt! It's the truth!' Heidi snapped, instantly feeling defensive as she saw the look of scorn on Gary's face. 'And I have the proof!' she finished triumphantly.

The snort of derision left Alex's mouth before she could stop it and she shot Gary an apologetic glance as she saw the look on Heidi's face of annoyance at her interruption.

Heidi's gaze swivelled around and she locked eyes with Alex. 'And who exactly are you?' she asked spitefully.

'It doesn't matter who I am, but since you ask I'm Gary's girlfriend and I'm also the best friend of the woman's name you've dragged through the mud and splashed all over the newspapers. I'm here to make sure that Bella - the person you've described as a groupie who shagged Jason because he's famous, gets the apology she deserves.' Alex crossed her legs and settled back comfortably in the sofa. She'd said what she wanted to say and was now happy to leave the rest to Gary.

'So, when is the baby due?' Gary asked innocently, sitting forward on the sofa and feigning interest in her well-being.

'Um, I'm twelve weeks gone. Not that Jay cares.' Heidi said bitterly, shooting Alex a look that would freeze ice.

'But you told Jay you weren't pregnant, Heidi.' Gary said softly. 'Why did you do that?'

Heidi looked downcast. 'I love him, but I didn't want him to stay with me just because I was pregnant. Then when I heard he had a new girlfriend as if he hadn't a care in the world, I was so angry that I wanted to make him feel like I did. He hurt me.' Heidi said quietly, a tear rolling down her face.

'I'm sure you were hurt, but what did you hope to gain from going to the papers?' Gary said soothingly, trying to appeal to her better nature.

Alex was boiling inside. She could see that Heidi was lying her head off and was confused, wondering whether Gary was actually taking her side. She tapped him on the back in an attempt to catch his attention, only for him to gesticulate behind his back that he had everything in hand.

'I wanted him to acknowledge my existence and my baby's existence. I want to matter to him. God knows why, but I want to matter.'

'But he's moved on, Heidi. He's met someone he loves and wants to settle down with. He's asked her to move in with him, Heidi. There's no going back to what you had between you - he's not coming back.' Gary replied gently, thinking that this was what he'd warned Jason would happen one day. Heidi obviously thought there was more to their relationship than there was and had built it into far more than it was. To Jason she had been a mere diversion when he'd been bored or needed a quick shag. Much as he loved Jason like a brother, he sort of felt sorry for her. 'He'll be here for the baby though,' he said, wanting to assure her that Jason would be around if it turned out that she really was pregnant.

Heidi nodded and looked shame-facedly at Gary, her fingers fiddling nervously with the cushion next to her as doubts filled her mind.

'There is a baby isn't there?' Gary asked her, knowing in that instant for absolute certain that there wasn't one. It was obvious by her expression that she was suddenly realising the ramifications of what she'd done. Not only could her actions potentially make her a laughing stock, but she'd hurt someone completely innocent in all this - Bella.

Heidi shook her head miserably. 'No there isn't,' she whispered, her voice barely discernible as she admitted she'd been lying all along

'So how did you manage to get proof of a baby?' Gary asked, even though he knew the answer to the question. He wanted her to say it out loud so that Alex had it on tape.

'My brother. He's a doctor. He never liked Jason and the way he treated me, so he didn't need a lot of persuading.'

Even with it said out loud, Gary couldn't comprehend that someone in the medical profession could stoop so low as to lie for another person and his aghast expression betrayed how he felt as she shook his head sadly.

'He's not a bad person!' Heidi said loudly. 'He really isn't. He did it for me.'

'But he could be fined, suspended or even struck off by the GMC so he can't ever practice as a doctor again. Hadn't you thought of that?' Gary snapped, wanting to shake Heidi

Heidi shook her head, tears by now freely falling down her face. 'I just wanted to hurt Jason, like he'd hurt me. I'll go to the paper and take it all back. I'll tell them the truth.'

Alex had heard enough. She switched her phone off, not wanting to record any more. 'Are you completely stupid? You're going to look a right numpty going to the press saying that you've made it all up. Plus you'll get your brother the sack. Do you really want that?' Despite the fact that she despised what Heidi's brother had done, she could sort of understand why he'd done it - some people would do the stupidest things for their family if asked.

'So what are you saying I should do? Carry on pretending to be pregnant?'

Alex hesitated for a moment as she thought about what Heidi should do. 'If I was in your shoes I'd say I'd lost the baby and as a way of making amends I'd tell the press that Jay's been an absolute rock in helping you get over it. Oh, and while you're at it I'd find some way of apologising for saying Bella was a fan he shagged.'

'And if you don't I'll go to the press and tell them that the baby was a figment of your imagination and that your brother helped in the deception. Alex has recorded every word of our conversation on her phone.' Gary turned and looked at Alex as she sat next to him, smiling softly at her as he did so.

It didn't take long for Heidi to make up her mind. 'Ok. I'll do it,' she said quietly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

As Gary and Alex left the flat, Hayley was just arriving with the photographer. Raising his eyebrow at her as they walked towards each other Gary grinned at Hayley. 'Brilliant timing. Heidi has something she wants to tell you,' he remarked as they passed each other.

Driving away, Alex fixed Gary with a grin. 'I think she'll do as we ask.'

'Gary nodded in response. 'Yep. Jay owes me one,' he chuckled, squeezing her knee as the turned onto the main road and sped away.

'I'm sure he'll be grateful for what you've just done, Gaz.' Alex remarked, slipping her mobile into her bag.

'I hope so. I really hope he doesn't mind me going to speak to her. What if I've made things worse rather than better?' Gary chewed on the inside of his lip as he thought how prickly Jason could be if he thought people were interfering in his life. His gaze flickered across to her with trepidation.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' Alex said soothingly. 'After all, you've hopefully fixed his little problem without him even having to deal with Heidi.'


	63. Chapter 63

Alex and Gary pulled up outside Jason's maisonette in London half an hour later. They knocked on the door and a few moments later Jason opened the door. He looked surprised to see them both standing there. 'Oh hello, what are you doing here?' he asked, holding the door open to allow them in.

'Fix us a brew and I'll tell you.' Gary said enigmatically, rubbing his hands together as Jason led them into the kitchen.

Flicking the kettle on, Jason turned to face them both, his arms folded across his chest, 'So what's this all about?' he asked, noticing how pleased with themselves they both looked.

'We've paid Heidi a little visit and she's admitted everything.' Gary grinned and waggled his eyebrow at Jason.

Jason paused, his face visibly shocked at Gary's news. 'Oh, I rang Hayley and told her to check out Heidi's brother. I never expected her to admit anything.'

'We tried her brother first, but he wasn't at work so we decided to head straight over to hers.' Alex interjected.

'And she admitted it - just like that?' Jason asked, amazed that they'd managed to wangle the information out of her so easily.

'Well, after a little persuasion she did,' Gary admitted, grinning at Jason. 'So, are we getting a cuppa or not?' He said, changing the subject as he nodded at the just boiled kettle.

Jason poured them all a cup of tea as Gary filled him in on exactly what had happened. 'So Hayley turned up just as you were leaving then?' he asked, as Gary reached the end of his news.

He nodded and took a sip of the tea which Jason had just handed him. 'Yeah, I think Heidi's going to retract her story, or something along those lines.'

Jason paused as he digested Gary's piece of news before speaking, 'thanks mate. I really owe you one. I really don't know how to thank you,' he wrapped Gary in an awkward bear hug, as he attempted to convey how grateful he was for his friend's intervention.'

Gary extricated himself from Jason's embrace and looked at the floor sheepishly. 'Aww, it was nothing. I'm sure you'd have done the same for me if I was in your position.'

'Yeah, but you wouldn't be stupid enough to get yourself into this situation in the first place.' Jason said sheepishly, his gaze straying to his mobile as it began to ring before Gary had a chance to respond to his statement. Picking up his phone, the expression on his face changed to one of grim determination as he realised that Hayley was on the other end of the phone.

'Hi Jason. It's Hayley. Hayley Duncan from The Sun,' her voice said, the tone slightly fuzzy down the phone line.

'I know.' Jason rolled his eyes at Gary in annoyance at hearing her voice. 'I recognised your number.'

'Can I pop over and see you?'

'So you can throw more lies and accusations at me?' Jason asked testily, wishing she'd just disappear and leave him alone.

'No Jason. I've had a chat with Heidi and I need to speak to you about what she's said.'

'I really don't want to hear it,' Jason snapped, grimacing at the thought of her coming to his house.

'If I say I'm sorry will you let me come to speak to you?'

'Sorry for what?'

'Jason, you know what I need to say sorry about.' Hayley sighed softly to herself, knowing that Jason wasn't going to make it easy for her.

'Ah yeah, you need to say sorry for plastering me and my girlfriend all over your newspaper just so Heidi can get her revenge,' Jason said bitterly, his knuckles white as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand. 'I suppose so..' he trailed off eventually, after a few uncomfortable seconds whilst Hayley waited for an actual reply. He quickly gave her his address before abruptly saying goodbye and hanging up.

'Was that who I think it was?' Gary asked, his eyebrow arching as he took a swallow of his tea.

'Yep.' Jason leant back against the granite work-top and looked directly at him. 'She wants to come over and apologise.'

'Shall me and Alex make ourselves scarce?'

Jason shook his head. 'No. Why should you leave just because of her?'

Gary shrugged, looking slightly unsure of himself. 'I just thought you might want to see her on your own.

Jason shook his head once more, even more decisively this time. 'If you don't mind sticking around, then I'd rather you stayed here, just in case she suddenly throws some kind of curve-ball.'

Half an hour later Hayley arrived, her eyes wide as Jason led her through the tiled hallway and into the large, airy kitchen. It wasn't often she got to see the inside of famous people's houses. She looked in surprise as she saw that Gary was lurking in the kitchen as she entered the room.

'So, you wanted to say sorry?' Jason asked, folding his arms and leaning with his back against the work-top. He wasn't about to make her feel comfortable by offering her a drink.

'Um yeah,' Hayley said quietly, perching uncomfortably on one of the stools situated at the granite breakfast bar. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before fixing Jason with a more confident gaze, hoping that he wouldn't see through her nerves. It wasn't every day you visited a world famous pop star in his kitchen to eat humble pie. 'It's certainly been an eventful day, Jason.'

'You can say that again....' Alex murmered under breath as she stood un-noticed next to Gary.

Hayley ignored Alex's sarcastic response and ploughed on regardless. 'I did as you said. I went to visit the surgery where Heidi's brother works. As you said he's definitely her brother.'

'Ten out of ten for that!' Jason snapped, his tone mirroring Alex's sarcastic tone from a few seconds earlier.

'I managed to persuade them to let me speak to Tom - her brother. As I suspected, he refused to speak to me about it. He cited patient confidentiality and said there was no way he was going to discuss Heidi. In fact, he wouldn't even admit whether he was her brother or not. In the end I had to give up, because I could get no information out of him whatsoever - he was using the patient confidentiality as a reason not to have to discuss it.'

'So that's why you showed up at Heidi's? You were trying to get to the bottom of it by a different means?' Gary asked, his eyes narrowing as Hayley continued with her story.

'Exactly,' Hayley agreed, nodding in agreement with him. 'When I got in there I said I'd been speaking to Tom. She went white and began shaking and said she had something she needed to say and that she needed to make things right. She confessed that she'd lost the baby and that you'd been great to her and that she felt that you'd been treated harshly.'

'You know there's never been a baby, don't you?' Jason asked suspiciously. Surely it was obvious to Hayley that Heidi had been lying from start to finish?

'You know that. I now know that. It was obvious that she'd changed her story because she realised that she'd been rumbled.'Hayley admitted, grimacing as she realised she'd been well and truly taken in by Heidi.

'So how much did she earn out of her little "story"?' Jason emphasised the word emphatically with his fingers as he looked directly at Hayley.

'Nothing. Well, nothing yet. We were arranging for the money to be transferred to her over the weekend, but she said she doesn't want it.'

'So she's put us through all that shit and for what? I don't get it....' Jason trailed off, stroking his chin in confusion as he tried to work out what Heidi was up to.

'I think she bottled it, to be honest,' she nodded in Gary's direction. 'Whatever you said to her sure as hell spooked her.'

Gary looked at Hayley in amazement. 'What? Me? I'm a pussycat!' He pointed at his chest and chuckled, shaking his head as if to say he didn't know what she meant.

'So what happens now?' Jason's eyes narrowed as he weighed things up in his mind.

Hayley flushed slightly and looked at Jason, 'We'll print an unreserved apology in the newspaper tomorrow and say that sources have led us to believe that you are no longer to be a father and that you would like your privacy respected at this time. Is that OK?' Hayley chewed on her bottom lip as she regarded him, waiting for a reaction.

Jason looked at her thoughtfully, hesitating as he thought through what she had said. 'I guess that will do. Except I do want an apology made to my girlfriend Bella too. You referred to her as a fan who I slept with onboard the cruise, like some kind of slut. It's not true and I want you to restore her good name and apologise for the manner in which you wrote about her.'

'OK.'Hayley nodded and shot him an apologetic glance. 'It's the least we can do and I'm sorry for any distress we've caused.'

'Good.' Jason said politely, his tone short so that she knew their conversation was at an end. 'Forward me a copy of the apology by email and we'll forget this ever happened.' He hastily scribbled his personal email onto a piece of lined A5 paper, sliding it across the work-top to her. 'And make sure you destroy that email address once you've done it. I don't want my email address made public either.'

Hayley picked up the piece of paper, folded it into a small square before slipping it inside her purse. 'Consider it done,' she assured him as she zipped up her bag, before following him back out to the front door.

Two hours later, long after Gary and Alex had left, Jason's phone pinged to indicate he'd received an email. Keying in his password, he grinned as he saw an email from Hayley along with an attachment which contained the newspaper article which would be going to press the following day. He scanned the contents rapidly, pleased to see the carefully worded article contained not only an apology to Bella, but also several paragraphs alluding to the fact that Heidi had lost the baby and that Jason had been there for her the entire time. He let out a deep sigh of relief that finally it looked like everything was sorted out at long last. Clicking on the arrow to forward it to Bella, he fired off a short email and finished it with half a dozen kisses and a promise to speak to her on SKYPE later that day.

A few hours later Bella logged onto her Hotmail account and smiled as she opened the email Jason had sent, her smile growing even larger as she continued to read. Once she'd finished reading it she breathed a deep sigh of relief and fired off a quick reply to him, before closing her laptop and laying back on her bed, a broad grin on her face. She realised that Heidi's admission was the final piece of the puzzle falling into place and that hopefully her and Jason could now relax and look forward to a relationship with no more complications.


	64. Chapter 64

The next few weeks past by for Bella in a flash. She was extremely busy with work and apart from her nightly chats with Jason, she didn't really have time to think about what he was doing whilst she was at work during the day.

Jason kept busy training every day at the gym. He'd decided whilst he had time on his hands before beginning the next album with the lads, he was going to take up Triathlon training. It gave him something to focus on rather than how much he was missing Bella. He was already an avid biker who biked everywhere that he could, rather than use public transport. He also jogged around the local park whenever he wanted to clear his mind and could easily run five miles without struggling, so it was just the swimming which he really needed to concentrate on. He'd told Bella of his plans on SKYPE enthusiastically and Bella could see by the way that his eyes lit up that he'd found something he truly enjoyed. She was pleased that he'd found something apart from the band and knew that he would excel once he put his mind to it and was extremely encouraging, telling him to go for it.

It was during one of their nightly chats on SKYPE at the end of September when Jason asked Bella about her plans to return home. There was a Triathlon which his brother had mentioned in passing to him, which was taking place up in October up in the Lake District and he'd decided that if the timing was right he would enter it. He wanted his first competition to be away from cities where he was traditionally spotted, such as London and Manchester as he figured that there was less likelihood of fans getting wind of it. If it turned out that Bella was back in the country he thought it would be an ideal opportunity to enjoy a romantic break together.

'So, what date are you coming home?' he asked her, after she'd finished telling him about her busy day.

'I haven't seen Matt for a week - he's on annual leave,' she explained, surreptitiously checking the time in the bottom left hand corner of her lap-top screen as she wondered whether he might be back and she could speak to him about it. 'He might be back in the office tonight. I think his last day's holiday was today. I mentioned it weeks ago and he said to leave it with him and he'd book me onto a flight. I'll remind him as soon as I see him. I promise.'

Jason grinned broadly at the thought that he was in touching distance of seeing Bella again. Discussing her flights felt like they were in the last lap, so to speak. 'I can't wait. I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too, Jay.' Bella replied, her smile softening in response at his obvious excitement of seeing her soon.

They continued talking for another ten minutes before logging off. Jason closed his lap-top softly, his fingertips skittering across the shiny surface of the lid, almost as if to be close to her for one final moment, as if the very essence of her still somehow existed in the closed lap-top. With one last glance towards where the now dead lap-top lay on the table, he then threw his ruck-sack across his shoulder and bounded out the door in the direction of the local swimming pool.

Bella sighed inwardly as she felt the almost imperceptible tearing at her insides as her lap-top too closed down, before heading out the wooden door of her dormitory and hurrying towards Matt's office. There was a dull glow illuminating the window through the blinds which covered the window. Tapping lightly on his door, she stepped backwards as he opened the door with a small creak.

'Oh hi Bella. How are you?' he asked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as the door widened a crack.

'I'm fine Matt. Good holiday?'

'Yes thanks. Gotta get back to the grind-stone though,' he joked, his mouth turning downwards at the thought of returning to work.

Bella looked at him directly. 'Is now a good time to ask you something or do you want me to wait until tomorrow?'

Matt waved her concerns away. 'Yeah, now's just as good a time as any. Besides, I'm out at meetings all day tomorrow, so you might struggle to find me. So, what can I do for you?' he sat down and leant back in his chair, looking at her expectantly.

'I've been speaking to Jason tonight and he was asking the date when I'll be flying home to visit. I said I'd let him know. So, what date is it that I'm flying home. You said you'd let me know.'

There was silence for a couple of moments as the expression on Matt's face froze in shock at her question, shock which rapidly turned to panic.

'You didn't forget did you?' Bella asked fearfully, instantly guessing by the expression on his face that it was exactly what he'd done.

Matt hesitated, his face flushing in shame as he realised that the fortnight he'd given her off was at the very end of October half term in England - a date where seats were virtually impossible to find at the last minute, because there was only one direct flight that week to get the kids back to school in time. 'I'll get onto it straight away,' he muttered, running his hand distractedly through his hair. He didn't dare voice the fear that the flight would be full - it didn't bear thinking about as to how Bella would react if she couldn't get back to England.

'Will you let me know once you've booked it or shall I wait here and we'll check online together?' Bella asked, not for one moment suspecting that Matt might struggle to actually get her onto a flight.

'Um, you go get some sleep and I'll sort it.' Matt replied, with more conviction than he actually felt. He waited until Bella reluctantly left the room before opening his lap-top and logging onto Virgin Atlantic's website. It was just as he feared - every seat was gone on the flight. He felt so guilty he'd have considering stumping up to pay for Premium Economy out of his own money, if that was all that was left, but even Business and First class were full, such was the popularity of the flight at the end of half term. Heaving a sigh, he checked the same airline which Bella had arrived on way back at the end of July, knowing in his heart of hearts that it was a fortnightly flight and by his calculations the dates wouldn't work. He was right. 'Fuck, fuck fuck!' he swore uner his breath as he fought down a slight feeling of panic. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't even get her home via anywhere else as there was simply nothing left. He grabbed up the rota wondering whether he could move her holiday, but again he was thwarted - everyone who had holiday booked for the next four weeks was using the opportunity to fly home and had flights booked. He knew it was no use - he was going to have to come clean and admit to Bella that he'd messed up good and proper and hope that she would be understanding. He'd eventually managed to pinpoint a two week window six weeks later where he could find flights and no-one was on holiday, so he pencilled it in and decided he'd broach the subject with her in the morning.

The following morning before he set off for Havana to attend his meeting he sought Bella out in the staff canteen. 'Bella, can I have a word with you?' he asked, his heart banging with trepidation as to how she would react. He knew from her obvious excitement at the thought of seeing Jason the previous evening that she was going to be upset.

Bella nodded enthusiastically, assuming that he was going to hand her an e-ticket and got up, following him outside. Once they reached the early morning sunshine she looked at him, hardly able to contain her excitement, 'do you have my ticket?' she asked, jigging from one foot to the other in excitement.

'Um about that..... Bella, there's no easy way to say this. I've fucked up. The flight's full,' he stammered, looking down at the ground and tracing circles in the dusty ground with the toe of his trainers - anything so he didn't have to see how upset he knew she must look.

'You're kidding me, right?' Bella asked, her voice tiny in the empty yard. 'Surely you can get me on a flight?'

Matt shook his head sadly, wishing he could with all his heart. 'They're full. It's the end of half term,' he stated helplessly, his palms raised in a gesture of helplessness.

'So when can I go home?' she asked, her voice sounding hollow as she struggled to stifle the tears which threatened.

'Not for six weeks. Other people have holiday until then and have booked flights. We simply couldn't manage without you. Bella, I'm so sorry.'

Bella nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, as if it really didn't matter. 'So I guess I'll have to wait six weeks. What's six weeks when I'm planning on moving back home soon anyway? I'll just have to find a way to tell him.'

'I really am sorry Bella.' Matt repeated again, feeling like a complete shit - especially as she was obviously trying to make him feel better.'

'These things happen....' Bella trailed off and turned away before she burst into tears in front of him. She walked away from him and let herself back into her cabin, the door shutting behind her with a soft click.

Matt rubbed at his eyelids with the tips of his fingers. 'Well, that was fun...' he muttered, thinking it was anything but fun and correctly guessing she was in tears in her cabin as he turned away and walked to the van. Slamming the door he sighed a deep sigh and started the engine, an idea flitting across his mind as he put the van into first gear. He wondered how easy it would be to get hold of her lap-top as the idea began to form fully.

If he couldn't get Bella to Jason. Could he get Jason to Bella? he mused to himself.


	65. Chapter 65

When Bella emerged from her cabin she tried to set about her work as usual, but it was virtually impossible to shake off the black cloud which she felt hanging over her all day. She knew she was being stupid because she was still going to see Jason, albeit a bit later than expected, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed.

When she returned back from work she got changed and made her way over to the canteen to get some dinner. As she neared the double doors Matt was making his way across the dusty patch of earth in the middle of the wooden cabins. 'Ah, I'm glad I caught you Bella. We've been alerted that there's a chance some of our computers have been infected with a virus. If you give me your lap-top I'll double check your fire-wall and make sure it's all secure if you want?' he knew that Bella wasn't exactly computer savvy and that the worry that she had a virus, or the possibility of one, would be sure to convince her to hand her lap-top over.

'Aww thanks Matt. That's so kind of you!' Bella beamed gratefully at him. 'Do you want me to get it before I have dinner?'

'Yeah, that would be a good idea. I take it you want to SKYPE Jason after dinner?'

'Yes, it'll be around 11pm there so I'm hoping Jason will still be awake.' Bella continued talking to Matt as she turned back towards her wooden cabin to fetch her lap-top. Once inside she fiddled around with the safe combination until she heard it click, indicating that the safe was now open. She handed him her lap-top and smiled gratefully at him again. 'Thanks. I really appreciate it,' she said, as he tucked it under his arm.

They made their way back across to the canteen and once Matt was satisfied that Bella was safely back inside the dining room he headed back to his office. Settling behind his desk, he switched her lap-top on and waited patiently as it fired up. Thankfully she hadn't bothered with a password to access her computer so it didn't take him long to locate SKYPE on her front screen. Taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced out the window furtively to make sure there was still no sign of Bella and clicked the mouse on the SKYPE icon.

Back in Manchester Jason heard the dialling tone as Bella's SKYPE connection dialled into his lap-top. Picking up his mug of Mint Tea, he wandered over to it and jumped in surprise as Matt's face appeared on the screen instead of Bella's. 'Who are you and what are you doing on Bella's lap-top?' he asked, sitting down in front of the lap-top with a resounding plop and looking at the handsome gentleman who'd appeared on his screen. 'Where is Bella?' he suddenly asked, feeling slightly worried in case something was wrong.

Matt stared momentarily back at Jason's face, feeling slightly star-struck at being face to face with one of the members of Take That. Seeing the expression on Jason's face suddenly change from one of suspicion to one of worry as to whether Bella was OK, he realised he needed to say something. 'Um, I'm Matt - Bella's boss,' he added as an after-thought, in case Jason didn't know who he was.

'Ah yeah, I think she mentioned your name once of twice. Is everything OK with Bella, Matt?' he licked his lips nervously as he wondered why Matt was contacting him rather than Bella.

'I'll make this quick Jason...' Matt trailed off, gazing back out the window before continuing. 'Bella doesn't know I'm contacting you...'

'So I gathered...' Jason muttered, his tone slightly sarcastic as he took a sip of his rapidly cooling tea. 'So what can I do for you?' he asked, a note of curiosity in his voice as he thought that Matt sure didn't look like an avid collector of boy-band members autographs, if that was what he was contacting him for.

'I messed up with Bella's holiday back over to see you.' Matt shrugged apologetically at Jason.

'And she doesn't know?'

'Oh yeah, she knows. I think she's going to tell you tonight.'

'So why are you contacting me? To apologise in advance in case I come over there and wring your neck?' Jason chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the poor guy's obvious discomfort.

'Well I wondered if we could join forces to sort the situation?'

'In what way? With my money I suppose?' Jason smiled a lop-sided smile at him, 'money always helps.'

'Well, sort of.' Matt shrugged in a gesture of helplessness. 'Money won't help this time. I can't get Bella on any flights at any cost. I've tried everything I can think of, so I've told her today that she's got to fly home later. She was so disappointed I thought I'd see what we can do.'

'I'm willing to pay for her to fly home First class if needed.' Jason offered, not quite getting the gist of what Matt was getting at.

'No, that's not the problem. There's no flight seats at any price. But I took the liberty of checking if there are any coming from England to here on the same date and there are.'

'And you're suggesting I come over there?' Jason's eyes twinkled as an idea began to form in his mind. 'Hmm, that could work.'

'Well that's what I was hoping, Jason. You need to get yourself onto a flight into either Havana or Varadero. Varadero's the best option as it flies in the exact date that Bella's leave starts and it's from Manchester - that's where you live isn't it?'

'Wow, you have been busy!' Jason whistled between his teeth in admiration. He sensed without Matt even saying the words that he had a little bit of a soft spot for Bella and wondered whether there was some history at some point between them. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Like I said I feel bad. You didn't see her face after I told her I'd made a mistake. I want to put it right if I can.' Matt stammered, blushing slightly. It was almost as if Jason could see deep inside the recesses of his mind and he hoped to God that Jason didn't suspect that he'd tried to kiss Bella - that he'd thought he had feelings for Bella, feelings that she hadn't reciprocated. In his own way this was his way of apologising to Bella for thinking there may have been something between them.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he studied Matt's face on the screen before slowly nodding. 'OK. Leave it with me. I'll sort myself out with a flight. How do I let you know where I'm coming into and the date?'

Matt rattled off his email address so that Jason could email him, before filling him on what he was planning to do. 'I'll leave her holiday on the rota for the later date, so she suspects nothing. I'll then make up some fictitious jobs for the dates you'll be here so you can spend time together. Of course I won't tell her what I'm up to. I'll have to keep her work colleagues in the loop so they don't inadvertently put her down for any work when you're here if I'm not around - now and then they change things on the rota and then tell me what they've done afterwards.'

'God, Bella's going to be so mad if we get away with this you know?' Jason laughed softly. 'Her face is going to be a picture when she realises what we've been plotting behind her back.

'Yeah, but she'll be a happy mad, won't she?' Matt laughed. 'Let me know when you've booked your flight and then we can take it from there. I'll make sure to keep her busy the day you arrive and then we can arrange a surprise. If you need any ideas of nice out of the way hotels I can email you some ideas.'

'That would be great. I'll get the flight fixed up and email you and then if you can maybe email me back some suggestions I'd really appreciate it. After all, you know Cuba better than I do.'

'Will do.' Matt nodded and grinned at Jason. 'I'd better go. Bella thinks I'm checking her lap-top for viruses.'

'Don't forget to delete any history of this call. Knowing how clever Bella is she'll see the timing of this call and suspect you weren't looking for viruses.' Jason suggested, thinking they didn't want to fall at the first hurdle.

'Will do. And Jay?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm really pleased that Bella's happy at long last.'

'So am I Matt. So am I.' Jason then gave a little wave and signed off, leaving Matt staring at a blank screen, wondering whether he'd really just been having a normal man to man conversation with a world famous pop star, who seemed to be a kind, genuine and down to earth person with Bella's best interests at heart.

Ten minutes later Bella appeared. 'Sorted?'

'Yep. All sorted.' Matt handed her the lap-top which was now switched off and drained his coffee cup. 'Right, I've got work to do,' he remarked to Bella and grinned at her.

Back in Manchester, Jason was already looking at flights to Cuba, a thread of excitement running through him at the thought of seeing his beautiful Bella again and getting to see the country she'd grown to love. Ten minutes later he was finished and the flights were booked for the Saturday when Bella's holiday was due to start. He'd booked to go for two weeks and he was excited to realise that it was only a couple of weeks until he would see her. He was busy day-dreaming about seeing her again when he heard a ringing tone and his screen flashed into life as his SKYPE connection kicked in and Bella's face appeared.

'Hi Jay! That was good timing. I got through first time to you!' she said excitedly, as his face suddenly appeared on the screen as she referred to the many times where it took three or four attempts to get through to him. 'Did you have the lap-top on already?'

'Ermmm yeah.' Jason thought quickly before replying. 'I was looking for Christmas presents,' he lied expertly, thinking if only she really knew what he'd really been up to.

'You're well organised! Who were you buying for?'

'Um you.' Jason replied quickly, hoping his guilty expression wasn't giving him away.

'Oh, what were you getting me?'

'Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?' he laughed softly and raised his eyebrows at her.

'Jay, I've got something to tell you,' Bella said changing the subject swiftly, her face falling as she did so.

'Everything alright luv?' Jason asked, knowing by the expression on her face that she was anything but alright.

'Matt forgot to book my flights and he can't get me on any!' Bella's eyes filled with tears as she said the words.

Jason rapidly arranged his face to look surprised. 'Oh? So when can you get home?'

'I have to wait six weeks!' tears began to fall freely down her face as she realised once again how much she was missing him. 'That's practically Christmas! I was planning on coming home for good around then. It's hardly worth coming over then and then finishing for good a couple of weeks later,' she angrily wiped away a tear as it coursed down her cheek. 'I'm so cross with him!'

Jason re-arranged his expression once more into one of annoyance. 'So you can't even come home Business or First class?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

Bella shook her head sadly. 'No. All the flights are full.'

'You can't come back any earlier than six weeks later?'

'That's the first date there's a spare two weeks! Jay I'm missing you like hell now!'

'It'll make it even better when we meet, don't you think?' Jason said soothingly, half wishing he could tell her what he was planning.

'You think so?' Bella asked unsurely. 'You'll have gone off me or forgotten me.'

'Bella, I love you. I won't forget you. I asked you to move in with me. Is that the sign of someone who's going to forget you?'

Bella hesitated and after a momentary pause shook her head. 'No. I guess not. I love you too.'

They talked for a few minutes longer before Bella heard a soft tapping at her door. 'Jay, I'd better go. I should think that's Jules checking I'm ok. I was a bit upset earlier.'

'I'll speak to you tomorrow. Let me know your flight details if you have them then.' Jason replied, blowing a kiss at her as he saw the door open and Bella's work colleague appear in the background.

'Yeah, will do. I'll get Matt to give me them tomorrow if he has them. Night night.' Bella replied, blowing a kiss back at him and giving him a wan smile.

Jason closed his lap-top and smiled inwardly. She was going to get the shock of her life and he couldn't wait.


	66. Chapter 66

Whilst Bella was busy at work, completely oblivious to the machinations going on behind her back, Jason and Matt between them were busy emailing backwards and forwards to each other. Matt had made good on his promise and had sourced a number of options of places to stay. He eventually settled on a villa which looked perfect for them. It was called Villa Zaida del Rio and was on a little island off the mainland called Cayo Santa Maria. It was a short flight from Havana airport to the airport on Cayo Santa Maria and gave them the option of complete privacy, but with the facilities of the Melia Buenavista hotel next door if they wanted to use them.

Jason was just about to email Matt back to ask him to contact the Melia hotels reservations department in Varadero to find out how he could secure the villa for a fortnight, when his mobile rang. Picking the phone up he noticed that the caller ID indicated it was Gary on the other end.

'Hi Gaz, what can I do for you?' he grinned down the phone as he spoke.

'Hi Jay. ' I was thinking of taking Alex away somewhere romantic in a couple of weeks. We've been together three months now and I wanted to ask her to move in with me, but I thought I'd take her somewhere nice to ask her. I know that you know Venice well from your travels before the group got back together and wondered if you had any suggestions of where to stay?'

Jason paused momentarily as he thought back to the six months he'd spent travelling from the top to the bottom of Italy. 'I don't know if I'm the person to ask Gaz', he said eventually, after mulling over Gary's question. 'I stayed in some pretty basic accommodation.'

'Yeah, but you know the city Jay. I was looking at staying at the Gritti Palace. Do you think that would be OK?'

Jason chuckled. 'I'm sure that Alex will be over the moon wherever you stay - well, as long as you don't change your mind and book into where I stayed. It was pretty grim.'

'Do you think she'll be happy with Venice?' Gary persisted, still unsure whether there would be somewhere else that Alex would prefer.

'I'm sure as long you're there with her, she'll be happy,' he hesitated as a thought crossed his mind and he wondered whether to suggest it to Gary. 'Um, I'm going to Cuba to surprise Bella in a couple of weeks. You could always come too. Bella's boss has fixed me up with a lovely villa and there's a couple more within walking distance. Why don't you join us?'

Gary paused and thought about Jason's suggestion. 'Don't you think Bella will want you to herself?' he asked, feeling a bit unsure as to how Bella would react if Alex and himself turned up too.

'Well yeah, but I'm going to surprise her where she works first- it's near Havana. You and Alex could fly straight onto Cayo Santa Maria and meet us there. That way you'll get a day to yourself before me and Bella arrive. She'll be cool with it Gaz. She was only saying a couple of days ago on SKYPE that she's missing Alex and Carly too.'

'Are you sure?' Gary asked, still wondering whether Bella really would be cool with it as Jason so succinctly put it.

'Yes, I'm sure Gaz.' Jason said smoothly. 'You just get yourselves booked onto the same flight as me and when you've done that let me know and I'll get Matt to check out getting you onto a connecting flight to Cayo Santa Maria and a villa near us.'

They talked for a few moments longer before Gary rang off, assuring Jason that he'd be in touch later once he'd booked them both on the flight which Jason had given him the details of. Putting the phone down, Jason logged into his emails and sent a quick email to Matt telling him that Gary and Alex would probably be joining them and could he look into internal flights and a villa for them.

In Cuba Matt logged into his Hotmail account and whistled between his teeth as he saw Jason's email. The thought that he'd been given the important job of sorting out the arrangements for not just Jason, but now Gary, was slightly mind-blowing and he felt somewhat star-struck at being what basically amounted to their personal travel agent. He sent a short email to reserve a second villa and it didn't take long to work out a price for all the internal flights from Havana to Cayo Santa Maria. Totting it all up on his calculator he realised there was no way he could afford to pay for everything on his wages. The villas alone were more than six months salary and that was before he added the flights on. He emailed Jason back with the prices, explaining that he couldn't afford to book and pay for them on his wages and would Jason consider sending the money over by Moneygram as credit cards weren't accepted at all in Cuba?

Back in Manchester Jason felt guilty when he received Matt's email - the thought hadn't crossed his mind about how Matt would arrange to have the bills paid and he realised that it must have taken a lot for the man to admit that he couldn't afford to pay for the flights and villas. He quickly replied to say that he would arrange to have the money sent over immediately.

By the end of the week the plans were coming together. Gary and Alex were booked on the same flight as Jason and both villas were confirmed, along with all the internal flights in Cuba. Jason had transferred the cash to Matt and everything was all paid up. Back in Cuba, Matt had written Bella's name along with her colleague Jules on the job rota for the day Jason arrived. He had deliberately arranged for them to be in Havana, working with a group of local men to fix up one of the houses. This meant he could be sure that she wouldn't be around when Jason's flight landed and he could disappear without her knowledge to Varadero airport to pick him up.

It wasn't until the evening before Jason was due to arrive that Bella noticed she was working with Jules the following day in Havana. Heading over to his office she tapped lightly on the door, waiting for him to answer, before opening the door a crack.

He looked up as she entered and fixed her with a beaming smile. 'Hi Bella. What can I do for you?'

'I noticed you've put me down to work with Jules on the building project in Havana tomorrow. Is that right?'

'Why wouldn't it be?' Matt asked, hoping that she hadn't asked Jules the same question.

'Well firstly it's a Saturday and you gave me the day off and secondly it's normally you and one of us who go to these big projects - you know how those workmen try to take the piss when it's us women on our own.' Bella looked at him as if he had a screw loose, as she stated the obvious to him.

'Ah yeah, I didn't have a choice Bella. It's not ideal, but it's just for one day. I was supposed to be working, but an emergency meeting came up and I've had no choice but to swap people around,' Matt lied, hoping that Bella wasn't going to cause a stink. 'I've had to move your day off to Wednesday.'

Bella huffed loudly, feeling extremely pissed off that he'd not even asked her if she was OK with having to co-ordinate a major building project - normally he was in charge and she was his second in command. 'I'm not happy Matt. It's bound to be a long day because I'll be constantly chivvying them along as they try to take the piss. And you hadn't even told me that you'd changed my day off! You owe me big time!'

Matt grinned at her apologetically. 'I'm really sorry that I forgot to tell you. I promise I'll make it up to you.' What Bella didn't know was that he'd deliberately with-held the information that she was going to be away all day until the very last minute, figuring that there was no way she would refuse if she had no choice in the matter. 'If I could get out of the meeting I would,' he lied, smiling inwardly that his "very important meeting" was in fact with her boyfriend.

'Well I don't suppose I have a choice do I?' Bella tutted loudly, so Matt was under no illusion as to how annoyed she was. The following day was supposed to be a precious day off and she'd planned to go to the coast and relax and now she'd be spending it with a load of smelly work-men and wouldn't get a day off until Wednesday.

'I am really sorry...' Matt held his hands up apologetically in a gesture of defeat and looked downcast at how cross she looked.

Bella immediately felt bad for shouting at him. 'Don't worry about it. I'll just do what I was planning on Wednesday. I don't suppose it matters.'

The following morning Matt watched Bella like a hawk to make sure she went off to work as she was supposed to. Jules was in on the plan and had been sworn to secrecy, so she made sure to knock on Bella's cabin door in the morning so they weren't late leaving camp.

'Alright... alright.' Bella grumbled under her breath as she unlocked the wooden door and saw Jules's grinning face as the door opened with a squeak of protest. 'Anyone would think you're excited about working with a load of sweaty Cuban builders.'

'I am,' Jules grinned wider, sticking her tongue out at Bella's obvious annoyance at having to work. 'I'm hoping that dishy one Massimo is working today,' her eyes glazed over as she thought about the handsome one who'd been there the last time she worked on-site. She'd discovered he was single, 28 years old and a nice bloke once you got to know him.

They made their way out to the car park and half an hour later were speeding throught the outskirts of Havana. It was a beautiful, sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky and Bella found it hard to stay bad-tempered once she felt the breeze running through her curls through the open van window.

Around 1pm as Jules and Bella were eating their lunch with the work-men, Matt was heading off towards Varadero airport to pick Jason up. He was feeling a little nervous at meeting someone so famous and hoped that Jason wouldn't look down his nose at the basic facilities in camp. He'd spent the morning moving furniture around in Bella's cabin, using the master key to let him and a work colleague in and it had taken them all morning to make it look exactly right. He hoped Bella wouldn't be cross at them letting themselves into her room and that she wouldn't be cross at them doing everything behind her back.

Standing inside the humid aircraft building Matt tried desperately not to jig about from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation. He spotted Jason's tall figure weaving through the crowds around 45 minutes after the plane landed and correctly guessed that Gary and Alex had headed straight to the transfer lounge for their flight to Cayo Santa Maria, which left just over an hour later. Walking towards Jason he extended his hand out in greeting and grinned widely.

'Ah, you must be Matt...' Jason said loudly, ignoring Matt's outstretched hand and grabbing him into an affectionate bear hug.

Matt simply nodded vigorously, momentarily lost for words at having some bloke he'd never met before hug him so fiercely - and a famous bloke at that. Eventually he found his voice and chuckled. 'And you must be Jason?'

Jason nodded in response. 'Yep. That'll be me,' he grinned amiably and picked the bag up which he'd dropped onto the floor.

Matt pointed towards the exit, 'follow me. I'm parked outside.'

They walked out to the car park in companionable silence. Jason had by now slid his favourite sunglasses down over his eyes and was gazing all around him in curiosity. 'How long until we're there?' he asked, as he slid in the front seat of the van.

'Around an hour or so.'

'And Bella still doesn't know I'm coming?'

Matt shook his head and slid a glance at Jason, 'not as far as I know. In fact, she's pissed off because I've sent her off to supervise a building site in Havana today' he indicated to turn onto the main road leading from the airport to the camp and for a few moments there was silence.

'Should I be scared in case she takes it out on me then? Y'know you making her work and all that?'

'I'm sure she'll be fine with you. It's me she'll take it out on.' Matt laughed in response to Jason's question and the worried expression on his face. He looked into the mirror and signalled to pull over at a roadside flower-stall, it's blooms spilling over the trestle tables and blowing gently in the warm breeze.

'Why are we stopping?' Jason asked, pushing his sunglasses off his face.

'Another part of the plan. Come with me.' Matt gestured with his head for Jason to follow him. 'Might as well really confuse her when she gets back from work.' He rubbed his hands together with barely concealed glee. He was enjoying himself immensely and was thinking maybe he'd missed his true calling in life. A wedding or party planner might have been a better career choice.

Jason slid out of the van and followed Matt to the stall, intrigued as to what Matt was planning next.


	67. Chapter 67

As they sped along the dual carriageway leading to Havana, Jason glanced across at Matt. 'So, what's the plan with the flowers?'

'I'm thinking that we'll confuse the hell out of her if I pretend she's had some flowers delivered with your writing on the card.'

'But won't she suspect something's up if flowers suddenly turn up here?'

'We often get flowers delivered on birthdays and anniversaries so that won't be unusual. It'll just be funny to see her expression when she sees the card with your writing on it.'

'So what time do you expect her to be back?' Jason asked. He was feeling impatient to see Bella and he was hoping all this cloak and dagger stuff wasn't going to serve to keep them apart for longer than necessary.

'She's due back around 6pm, so we have just over an hour.' Matt eyed the clock on the dashboard, noticing that the time was 4.45pm.'

'How much longer until we get to the camp?'

'About another five miles. I take it you're looking forward to seeing her?' Matt smiled at him wryly, knowing instantly that Jason was trying to keep a lid on his excitement.

Jason nodded and smiled distantly, his fingertips touching the cellophane on the flowers as he thought about her. 'I've missed her like hell.'

'Though Bella tells me you've been keeping busy training for a Triathlon?' Matt looked appraisingly at Jason's slim physique. He had to admit for a man in his mid forties he certainly looked the epitome of fitness. He didn't have an ounce of fat on him and had the healthy glow of someone who spent time keeping fit.

'Yes. My next competition is two weeks after I get back. I was supposed to be doing one this weekend, but of course coming to see Bella took precedence over that.'

A few moments later they turned into the entrance to the camp which Red Cross used as their main headquarters in Cuba. Jason's pulse ratcheted up a notch as he saw the first glimpse of where Bella spent not only her working life, but also her spare time in the evenings.

Matt switched off the engine and turned to look at Jason. 'If you come with me to my office we'll sort you out with a pen so you can write the card to go with the flowers. I'll keep them here until she returns from work.

'And then what should I do?' Jason felt a bit like a spare part as he looked around the camp with it's wooden cabins set around a dusty central square. It had a slightly unkempt look about it, but he correctly guessed it was merely used as a place to sleep at night and eat meals and the rest of the time apart from days off was spent away from the camp working.

'Are you hungry?' Matt asked. 'If you are, we can go over to the canteen and see if they can rustle up something for you to eat. You're too early for dinner, but I'm sure they could fix you up with a sandwich or something like that.

Jason looked slightly indecisive. 'A little - aircraft food isn't exactly filling. But I'm too keyed up about seeing Bella to eat anything,' he admitted, his stomach doing an involuntary flip-flop at seeing her in a little over an hour.

'Well let's get this card written out and then we'll get you fixed up with a drink at least. Then I'll show you to Bella's cabin.' Matt suggested, leading Jason towards his office. Jason picked up his small wheelie-case and followed behind Matt.

'Leave your case in the corner if you want.' Matt said, nodding his head towards the side of the room. He rummaged around in his desk and handed Jason a biro to write on the card.

Sitting down at the desk, Jason rested his chin in his hands as he contemplated what to write without raising any suspicion. He eventually settled on the innocuous wording: "Missing you lots and will see you very soon. Jason. xx" He handed the pen back to Matt and tucked the card neatly in amongst the pretty flowers. 

Matt stood up and they made their way across the dusty central square to the canteen. 'Any chance of a cuppa Doreen?' he called out to the lady working away in the kitchen behind the serving area, as the double doors clattered shut behind both himself and Jason.

'Matt, you've got another hour to wait until we start serving!' Doreen called out to him cheerily. 'You can help yourself to a soft drink from the fridges, but I haven't put the hot water on yet for teas and coffees!' the final words died on her lips as she realised that Matt wasn't alone and if she wasn't very much mistaken the man who was with him was a member of Take That - albeit a much scruffier looking version of the one she'd seen performing at Wembley Stadium two years earlier.

Jason looked at her sheepishly, as he realised he'd come face to face with someone who quite clearly recognised him. It was always obvious when someone recognised him, because they either talked ten to the dozen with embarassment, or in Doreen's case, they stood in stupified silence. 'I'll just have a soft drink then,' he said softly, pretending that he hadn't noticed her discomfort.

'What's he doing here?' Doreen mouthed at Matt as Jason opened the huge fridge door and scanned the contents, before deciding on a can of what he assumed was a Cuban version of 7UP, judging by the illustration of a lemon and lime underneath the slight frosting on the can.

'How much do I owe you?' Jason asked, holding the can up in Doreen's direction and grinning as she flushed bright red yet again.

She waved his offer away, turning even brighter red at his smile. 'No, you're fine. There's no cash system here, luv. The food and drink is provided for the staff here,' she watched as Jason sauntered over to one of the wooden benches and sat at one of the tables waiting for Matt with his back to her. 'What's he doing here?' she whispered again to Matt, her expression confused as she tried to work out what Jason was doing sat in the canteen, looking all relaxed as if it was an every day occurence.

'He's been dating Bella.' Matt grinned, as he saw Doreen's expression change from confusion to incredulity at his news. 'He's flown over here to surprise her. Remember when I messed up on her flights?'

Doreen nodded as she remembered how upset Bella had been not so long ago when Matt had admitted that he hadn't booked her flights in time. 'I knew she'd met someone, but I didn't realise it was someone as famous as him!' she pointed in Jason's direction as they spoke, their voices hushed. 'He must be keen to fly all this way,' she commented, thinking she'd give her right arm to have a bloke like that fly half-way around the world to see her - even if she was nearly old enough to be his mother.

'It seems so. I think we'll lose Bella in the not too distant future.' Matt remarked sadly and looking over in Jason's direction. 'She's told me she wants to move back to England to be with him around Christmas time.

'That's a shame. She'll be missed because she's a hard-worker and a big part of the team.' Doreen mused, wondering whether he'd have to start looking for her replacement.

'Yeah, but it's about time she met someone who made her happy.' Matt replied, turning away and grabbing an ice-cold tropical fruit juice from the same fridge which Jason had recently opened. 'Sorry to disappear, but I want to show Jason around before Bella gets back. If you see her can you not say he's been here?' he looked at her pointedly, wishing he hadn't said quite as much as he had. Everyone knew that Doreen had a heart of gold, but she was also a bit of a gossip.

'Of course.' Doreen assured him, shooting another surreptitious glance at Jason, as if to check she really wasn't seeing an apparition. 'I promise I won't say anything.'

'Jason, are you ready?' Matt called across the room.

Jason stood up, the half drunk can of drink in his right hand. 'Yes, ready when you are.' He gave Doreen a small wave and followed Matt back out into the bright sunshine.

They walked in companionable silence back across the dusty square until they reached a wooden hut at the corner of the compound. Matt rummaged around in his pocket and handed a master key to Jason. 'This is Bella's cabin. I'll leave you to make yourself comfortable. Make sure you give the key back to me before you leave tomorrow as it's the Master key - Bella has her own, but I needed to use this to get into her room - you'll see what I mean when you get in there.'

'Thanks Matt. I really appreciate all your help.' Jason shook Matt's hand and grinned at him.

'It's nothing. If I hadn't buggered up Bella's holiday, I wouldn't have had to make amends.' Matt grimaced apologetically at Jason, before turning and walking back towards his office. 'Oh, and keep the noise down tonight!' he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared out of view.

Jason shook his head knowingly as he worked out exactly what Matt meant by his jokey remark. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door gently open, the hinges squeaking in protest as he open it wider so he could see into Bella's private world which he'd never been privy to before.

The wooden cabin was tiny, but immaculately tidy. She'd white-washed the wooden slatted walls in an attempt to make the room look larger and laid a woven pale blue coloured rug on the floor. He assumed the bed was Matt's handiwork and smiled inwardly at his thoughtfulness. Matt had somehow shoe-horned a double bed into the cabin and pushed it against three of the walls snugly. There was just enough room on one side to tip-toe out of bed and into the minute bathroom, which was just large enough to swing a cat round. The bed had been made up with crisp pale blue cotton bedding and strewn with rose petals. Cooling in a blue plastic beach bucket in the corner was a bottle of what looked like a Cuban version of Champagne, along with two well-used plastic tumblers. Jason correctly guessed that Matt had tried his best to make things look romantic, with a very limited budget and resources.

Sitting down on the bed, he shoved his wheelie-case under the bed so it was out of sight and heaved a shaky sigh. His heart was hammering like a steam-train at the thought of seeing her again and he realised that the time was nearly upon him as he saw that the time was nearing 6pm.

In the distance he heard the sound of gates opening and the crunch of wheels as they drove into the compound. He jumped as his phone vibrated and extracted it from his jeans pocket, assuming it was from Gary to say he and Alex had arrived in Cayo Santa Maria. Instead it contained a message simply bearing the words: "she's here."

Outside Matt's office, Bella jumped out of the van and slammed the door shut. It had been a shit day all around. Jules had spent the entire day flirting with the workman she fancied - his name escaped her, but he'd been nearly as bad with his tongue nearly scraping the ground every time Jules walked past him in her too-tiny shorts.

Matt strolled nonchalantly out of his office and grinned at her. 'Good day?'

Bella shot him an annoyed glance and grimaced, 'are you taking the piss?'

Matt looked taken aback at her obvious annoyance, 'no, just asking a polite question.'

Bella paused momentarily as she waited to see whether Jules was going to emerge from behind the steering wheel. Instead, she was on her phone texting away as if her life depended on it, a frown of concentration on her face. Bella could only assume she was texting lover-boy, so she moved closer to Matt to speak, just in case she could hear in the van. 'If you must know, it was crap. Jules was like a woman on a mission and spent most of the day flirting with one of the work-men. It was so humid that they didn't want to work and it took all my people skills to coax them into working cohesively. But apart from that, it was great!' she snapped sarcastically.

'Well, something's been delivered which should put a smile on your face. It's in my office.' Matt shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and motioned with his head for her to follow him.

Bella followed Matt into his office, feeling curious as to what had been delivered for her and immediately saw the cellophane wrapped flowers lying on his desk. 'What did you buy me those for? You've said sorry for the holiday muck-up. It's fine.'

'No, they're not from me. Um, sorry I peeked at the card. They're from Jason I think.' Matt feigned embarassment, as he pretended that he'd been nosey.

'Jason?' Bella's nose wrinkled in confusion.

'Yeah. Here,' he pushed them in her direction, smiling as a huge smile broke across her face as she read the card. 'God, I miss him so much...' she trailed off, as she she buried her nose into the bunch and sniffed. 'Hang on....how come the card is in his writing?'

Matt shrugged and frowned as if thinking about it seriously. 'Maybe he sent the card by post to the florist? Who knows?'

'Weird....' she trailed off again. 'How did he know the name of a local florist?'

'Dunno...' Matt shrugged again and attempted to change the subject swiftly, 'Doreen will be serving dinner in a mo. Why don't you go back to your cabin and get changed. You look a bit dusty.'

Bella looked down at her scruffy jeans, with their ubiquitous holes in the knees and a smattering of red brick dust from the building site on them. 'Ok. See you in a minute.'

'Sure.' Matt replied non-commitally and turned his back on her in an attempt to look busy, as he stifled a smile from his lips.

Bella left his office, the flowers clutched in her hands as she jogged towards her cabin to get changed. Her bad mood was beginning to dissipate, as the early evening breeze blew through the curls which had escaped their ponytail.

Jason peeped through a gap in the blinds and could see her half running across the dusty square, his flowers in her hands as she ran. His heart contracted with love as he caught his first glimpse of her and knew without a doubt that he'd made the right decision in asking her to move in with him.

As she reached the wooden door he heard the jangle of door-keys in her hand and could wait no longer as he strode towards the door to meet her.


	68. Chapter 68

Before Bella could turn the key in the lock Jason hurriedly opened the door, almost cannoning into Bella in his haste to see her.

'Jason?' Bella gasped, bursting into tears. She could hardly believe her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. She stepped backwards as if she couldn't quite believe that he was there in the flesh, standing in front of her. 'What are you doing here?' she asked, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

'Matt contacted me and explained that he'd messed up and between us we cooked up a plan for me to come to you.' Jason looked sheepishly at her, hoping that despite her shock at seeing him, that she was also happy.

'But I have to work next week Jason.' Bella's face fell as she realised that even if Jason was there, she wouldn't get to see much of him.

Jason stepped forward and wiped away a stray tear away from her cheek with his thumb before pulling her into his arms. He ached to hold her and couldn't wait any longer. 'Ah, but you don't have to work Bella. Matt's sorted it so you've got two weeks off - your next two weeks working on the rota are a complete fabrication. It was just getting you back home that was the problem,' he tipped her chin up with his fore-finger and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss, before she could protest any more.

Pulling away Bella looked up at Jason, still hardly able to believe that he was there with her. 'I've missed you so much. It's been awful.'

Jason frowned at her words and sighed. 'I hate to think that you've been missing me, but I've missed you too. More than you'll ever know,' he dropped another kiss on her lips and pulled her deeper into his arms.

When they eventually stopped kissing Bella looked up at Jason, a cheeky grin playing across her lips. 'Can I come inside or are we going to stand outside in full view of everyone kissing?'

Jason glanced over Bella's shoulder and saw that people were milling about near the staff canteen, and they were all trying to look away nonchalantly so they wouldn't look as if they were openly gawping. He correctly guessed that he and Bella were going to be the main topic of conversation over dinner that night. 'Come on. Matt's been busy in your room. Come and see.'

Bella followed Jason into her cabin, her interest piqued at Jason's words. She gasped again as she saw the change in her room and made a mental note to thank Matt next time she saw him. 'How did he get a double bed in here?' she shook her head, hardly able to believe that he'd actually managed to get a double bed in her tiny cabin.

'I wondered that too.' Jason chuckled and trailed his fingers through the carpet of rose-petals lying on the sheets. 'Maybe we should check whether he's put all the nuts and bolts in all the right places before we start bouncing about on it?' he grinned dirtily at her and winked.

'Not before I've had a shower first.' Bella lay her flowers on the bed and pulled the elastic tie from her ponytail, allowing the curls to tumble down around her shoulders. 'Ah, that's better...' she murmered, feeling the freedom that untying her hair brought about. 'I'll only be a moment. I just hate being all grimy.

Jason looked her up and down, drinking the sight of her in. She looked incredibly beautiful, despite wearing the scruffiest jeans he thought he'd ever set eyes on. They had a jagged hole in each knee and smears of red brick dust on them everywhere. She'd managed to get a streak of red dust across her left cheek and there was even dust in her hair, giving it a slightly grey sheen. It was inexplicable as to why he thought she looked gorgeous, but he did. 'Don't bother. Let's go to bed now,' he said decisively, not caring whether she was clean or not.

Bella shook her head regretfully. 'I'm all hot, sweaty and grimy. And that's before we start on the dandruff dust in my hair,' she ran her fingers through her curls to emphasise what she meant and grinned as dust rained onto the blue mat. 'See?'

'Ok. I'll wait here,' he sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for her. 'Don't be long about it though,' he admonished, wagging his finger at her and grinning. He heaved a contented sigh that he was at long last here with her, as she stepped into the bathroom chuckling at his bossiness. It had been a mission sorting it all out, but it had been worth it he thought to himself. His glance fell upon the bottle of sparkling wine in the beach bucket and he scooched along the bed and leant down to retrieve it from where it lay, cooling amongst a pile of ice cubes. Popping the cork expertly, he poured half a tumbler full for each of them and placed the flowers stems down into the puddle of water at the bottom of the bucket, propping them against the white-washed wall. Sidling into the tiny bathroom, he could just make out Bella showering in the corner of the room through the thick white plumes of steam.

Bella felt a waft of cooler air as Jason side-stepped into the bathroom and the shower curtain shifted slightly, before settling back as the water hammered onto it.

'Do you want your wine in here?' Jason called, his voice turning into a shriek as he tripped over her pile of dirty clothes which she'd dropped into a small pile in the doorway and fell head-first towards her in the shower.

Bella heard Jason's shriek as he came hurtling towards her, still inexplicably holding the tumbler of wine in his hands. She felt the full force of his body as he fell into the cubicle, sending her crashing against the tiled wall and momentarily stunning her as her head crashed hard against the tiled wall. 'Ow!!' she yelled at the top of her voice, surprised to see Jason suddenly appear in the shower with no warning whatsoever.

'Oh God, Bella!' are you OK?' Jason asked, his voice full of concern, as he realised that in falling over her clothes and into the shower, he'd hurt her.

Bella moved her head tentatively and gave him a rueful grin. 'Yes, I think so. Just a bit of a surprise to find you here in the shower, fully clothed.'

'I'm so, so sorry.' Jason had the good grace to look mortified and immediately touched her forehead where a purple mark was beginning to show on her soft skin.

'No it's fine. Honestly.' Bella said softly. She turned to face Jason and gently removed the tumbler of wine from his hands. 'Did you spill any of it?' she joked, pretending to squint into the tumbler to check.

'Don't think so.' Jason chuckled, his gaze flickering up and down her figure appreciatively.

'You're getting a bit wet there. Shall I help you off with those clothes?' Bella teased, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt and sliding it upwards over his abs. Her bump on the head was immediately forgotten in her hurry to undress him.

Jason nodded and lay his hands on hers, helping her pull the saturated material over his head. Bella's fingertips skittered over his stomach, touching his abdominal muscles which had become more defined with his Triathlon training. 'Bella, I've been dreaming of being with you. Alone.' Jason breathed, his thumbs grazing against her nipples which hardened at his touch instantly.

'Me too.' Bella sighed in response, her breath catching in her throat as he took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently. 'Not here though. It's so tiny in here one of us will end up falling out of the shower and cracking their head open.' She said, trying to keep a sensible head on before she completely threw caution to the wind.

Jason's face fell momentarily, but he could sort of see what she meant when he looked around the room. 'I'll get undressed and shower after you then.'

'I didn't mean we should shower separately. Just no funny business unless you want to do yourself a permanent injury.' Bella laughed.

'Oh right...' Jason said, stepping out of the shower and yanking his clothes off as quick as humanly possible before stepping back into the minute cubicle. 'Very romantic...' he trailed off, feeling the shower curtain sticking to his wet backside and understanding what she meant about not taking things further in the shower.

Bella flicked him a flirtatious grin and picked up her shower gel. Squeezing it into the palm of her hand, she then began to teasingly soap her breasts all over in circular movements and under her arms before gradually moving downwards and circling her stomach. She then moved onto her hair, arching her back deliberately so that her nipples jutted upwards and towards him as she reached up to shampoo her hair. She shot him a look from under her eyelashes, finding it strangely liberating to completely relax in front of him and to see him looking at her with pure, undisguised lust.

Jason couldn't tear his gaze away from her. He wondered what the hell he'd seen in the numerous one night stands he'd had in the past. He wanted her like no other woman he'd ever met and loved everything about her - even her faults. 'Bella. I love you.' he whispered, as she squeezed more shower gel onto her upturned palm and began to create a lather.

'I love you too...' she murmered in a low voice, her hands moving downwards as she washed his chest, circling downwards over his flat stomach and then stopping. She switched the shower off abruptly and reached for her towel, laughing at the expression of disappointment on his face when she'd stopped touching him. 'Catch!' she called out, lobbing his towel at him and grinning as he caught it firmly in his grasp.

By the time Jason re-appeared in the bedroom Bella had topped up their drinks and was already in bed. She watched him shyly as he strode confidently towards the bed, towel drying his hair as he did so. He had an easy grace about him, like someone who was comfortable in his own skin. She still couldn't believe that someone as famous as him had chosen her to be his girlfriend. He'd taken all of her issues in his stride and it hadn't put him off - in fact, he'd been supportive.

Jason put his towel down and looked directly at her. He could see she was deep in thought and wondered what was going on in her head. 'What are you thinking?' he asked, knowing she was feeling vulnerable and probably just a little bit nervous.

'I'm wondering what it is you see in me? Why you've flown all this way to see me?'

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her arm. 'Because I love you.' He stated simply, knowing that she was asking for reassurance from him. 'You're clever, feisty, sexy and the most beautiful girl I've ever met,both inside and out. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Now do you understand?'

Bella studied him silently for a moment before pushing the quilt back and crawling towards him. 'Hold me,' she said quietly, as Jason's arms encircled her and held her firmly against him, skin pressed against skin.


	69. Chapter 69

Please note sex scenes in this chapter.

For several moments there was silence as Bella and Jason hugged each other tightly, almost as if they didn't want to let each other go. Eventually Bella extricated herself from his embrace and smiled at him. 'I doubt you've come all this way just to cuddle me.'

'As long as I'm with you, I don't care.'

Bella leant over the side of the bed and picked up the tumblers of fizzing wine which she'd placed by the bed a few moments earlier. She handed one to him and looked at him from under her eyelashes as she took a sip of hers. 'So, what do we do now Mr Orange?' she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

'Well we can either go to sleep, but I was sorta hoping we could take up where we left off in the shower.' Jason arched an eyebrow at her, so that she was under no doubt as to what he'd rather be doing.

'Take up where we left off in the shower.' Bella said decisively. 'Plenty of time to sleep later.'

Jason didn't need telling twice, his lips were on hers and within moments their tongues were entwined as their kisses turned increasingly frenzied as if they couldn't get enough of each other and needed to make up for lost time. Pushing her back on the bed, he hovered over her and began to kiss her neck, his hand under the nape of her neck so he could tip her face up towards his and gain easier access to kiss her neck.

Bella tried to stifle her soft moans of pleasure as his tongue softly stroked persistently against the skin at the hollow of her neck. She looked up at him trustingly as he stopped and slowly poured a steady stream of the cold liquid from his tumbler, causing her to squeak in protest at the sensation. He then descended down her body, licking the cold liquid from the dip between her breasts, pausing only to take her nipples into his mouth one after the other, his cold tongue and teeth tormenting the sensitive skin. Pouring more liquid onto her flat stomach, he worked his way downwards and circled his tongue teasingly around her navel, grinning as she squirmed and lifted her hips from the bed, her moans becoming more heightened as he worked his way downwards. Lifting his head he could see that she was trying desperately to keep a lid on her enjoyment. Her eyes were tightly shut and her arm was slung carelessly on the pillows above her head.

'Do you want me to continue?' Jason asked softly, sliding up the length of her body so that he could kiss her on the mouth.

Bella nodded wordlessly as she felt the weight of his erection pressing against her thigh as he began to kiss her on the mouth, his tongue dancing a tango with hers. 'Please....' she murmered as she felt the weight of him momentarily lift off her as he began to work his way back down her body.

'Please, what?' Jason asked teasingly.

She thought back to the very last conversation she'd had with her counsellor. She'd come to slowly realise that she could verbalise what she wanted and that didn't make her a slut or a bad person. Their conversations had made her realise that the pain Carl had inflicted on her hadn't been her fault and that he'd taken advantage of her at a vulnerable time in her life. At that moment she felt liberated, like a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders and she knew without a doubt that she could trust him implicitly.

Bella propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Jason as he reached her navel 'Do you want me to tell you?' she asked, her voice wobbling slightly at the thought of what she wanted to say and what he might think of her.'

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked up slowly. 'Of course I want you to tell me. It's a heck of a lot more fun if I know what you like. So, tell me....' he waited patiently, realising she was fighting her inner demons as he saw the look of trepidation cross her face. 'Ok, how about I continue and you tell me whether you like it as I go?' he eventually suggested, knowing she simply couldn't bring herself to say what she liked straight out.

Bella nodded and heaved a relieved sigh, that he was trying to make it easier for her. He dropped a kiss on her upturned lips firstly. 'Yes, I like that. I like you kissing me.' she whispered softly.

'Good job you like being kissed or I'd be buggered before I started, wouldn't I?' Jason chuckled, paying close attention to every inch of her breasts, neck and the soft skin of her belly as he kissed a trail downwards, all of which illicited positive comments.

Bella relaxed completely, partly from the alcohol and partly because she trusted Jason. She felt his fingertips brush the soft skin of her inner thigh and the sensation of his lips following in the same place. She felt him gently kiss the faded scar which Carl had left behind on her inner thigh, before gently pushing her thighs apart and beginning to kiss upwards until he reached the spot which he knew would illicit the biggest response.

'Sweet Jesus...' Bella murmered as she felt not only his tongue on her, but then his fingers begin an onslaught on her too. It was almost too much to bear as she twisted the sheet around her fingers in ecstasy, her back arching as she moaned aloud again and teetered over the edge and down into an exquisite orgasm.

'You still want me to continue?' Jason asked, looking up at her from between her legs and moving back up her body so he could look her in the eyes. He bent down and kissed her passionately, his tongue flicking into her mouth.

'Yes...' Bella whispered, as their mouths moved together.

Jason ran his fingers along her thigh teasingly before laying his palm flat against the soft skin to hold her leg around him as he slowly pushed inside her an inch at a time. 'OK?' he asked her tenderly, as they lay for a moment looking in each others eyes.

'Will you stop worrying about me?' Bella murmered against his mouth, as their lips met and their tongues entwined. 'I'm enjoying myself.'

'You're gonna wish you hadn't said that now.' Jason teased her, immediately gripping her thigh so that it lay firm against his back and thrusting deep inside her.

Bella's hand grabbed hold of the sheet again as she groaned loudly at the top of her voice and pressed the back of her head firmly into the pillow. The feeling of him without the barrier of a condom felt amazing, as he thrust into her over and over.

'Ah, fuck!!' Bella cried out at the top of her voice as her insides felt like they were about to explode with pleasure.

Jason lifted his head from where he was kissing her neck and looked her straight in the eye. 'Come for me..' he whispered to her, kissing her upturned lips which were half open in ecstasy.

At his words Bella moaned loudly as she felt the waves of another orgasm begin, even bigger than the one his tongue and fingers had produced, her mouth pressed against his as she came.

Jason's head spun, as the sensation of her climax washed over him and he could hold on no longer and tumbled into oblivion to join her.

For a couple of moments they lay as they were, their bodies pressed tightly together and their hearts beating together before Jason collapsed on top of her, his mouth nuzzling at her breast as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

'Fuck, that was good....' she murmered against the top of his head.

'Yeah, I certainly know what makes you tick,' he chuckled, kissing the soft skin at the side of her breast.

'I'm not exactly very experienced.' Bella admitted, thinking about the handful of times her and Jason had slept together. As far as she was concerned what she'd done with Carl didn't even count as making love. It was all about him and him getting his kicks and usually the rougher the better. 'Was it ok for you?' she asked, suddenly feeling unsure of herself.

Jason propped himself up on his elbow and lay alongside her on the bed. 'Bella, it was bloody fantastic. My head was spinning with the intensity of what I just felt.' he dropped a loving kiss on the beautiful lips he loved so much. 'I love making love with you, so please don't worry about inexperience.'

Bella lay on her side and looked directly at Jason, 'I still can't believe you're here,' she murmered, cradling his cheek in her hands.

'Yep. For two whole weeks.'

'Did Matt say it was OK for you to stay here?' Bella's nose wrinkled in confusion, thinking that usually it was a big no-no for friends and family to stay on-site as it was a registered charity and extra food meant less money to put to good causes.

Jason nodded, his mouth curving up into a secretive smile. 'It's only the one night and I've made a donation which will more than cover their losses. Besides, we're off somewhere else tomorrow.'

Bella looked at him, curiosity crossing her pretty features which were still flushed pink from their recent exertions. 'Oh? Where?'

'Cayo Santa Maria. I've rented us a villa which belongs to a nearby hotel, so we have the best of both worlds. I hope you don't mind but Gary and Alex are already there.'

'Oh, wow!' Bella breathed, a huge grin on her face at the thought of seeing her best friend again too.

'They're staying in a villa a few minutes walk away. I hope that's ok with you, but I wanted us to have some quality time together. Alone.' The last word hung in the air so that Bella was under no illusion as to what he was hoping they would spend some of their time alone doing.

'Pervert.....' Bella murmered, sticking her tongue out at him and laughing softly.

'Makes two of us though. Don't tell me that wasn't your first thought when you realised we were going to be on holiday together. Alone.' Jason shot back, sticking his tongue out in response to her name-calling.

'OK. Yeah, you've got me there.Guilty as charged.' Bella blushed red and chuckled lightly.

Jason's face suddenly grew serious as he looked directly at her and took a deep breath, almost as if he had been rehearsing something over in his head or worrying about something. 'Um Bella, you know I asked for your dad's telephone number when all this blew up with Heidi?' He asked her, referring to one of their SKYPE conversations in the past.

Bella nodded slowly, vaguely remembering him asking for it and her reciting her dad's mobile number to him slowly. 'Yeah. Is he OK?' she asked, immediately thinking that her dad was ill and that was why he'd suddenly brought it up.

'Yeah, he's fine. I rang him and arranged to visit him and your mum and then I drove to your house and paid them a visit.' Jason admitted, his fingertips plucking at the sheet nervously as he thought back to the day he'd driven the four hour trip to Bury St Edmunds specifically to see them both - though in reality it was purely to see Patrick, because he knew Patrick was the one who was sceptical where he was concerned.

'And what happened? Is everything cool between you two?' Bella's eyes narrowed as she realised by his expression that it hadn't gone as Jason had hoped it would.

Jason hesitated for a moment unsure what to say. To say he'd been disappointed with how it had gone was an under-statement.

Bella looked at him, her heart sinking. 'Jason. Tell me. What happened?'


	70. Chapter 70

Jason paused, unsure exactly how much to tell Bella about his meeting with Patrick. 'Well I rang him the following day, after you gave me his mobile number.'

'Go on....' Bella prompted him, as the pause stretched interminably. 'Surely it couldn't have gone that badly? My dad's a Teddy bear, Jay.'

'Ha, not where you're concerned Bella.'

'So what did he say?' Bella turned over and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look directly at him. She pulled the sheet over her naked body, feeling slightly self-conscious despite the fact that less than twenty minutes earlier they'd been making love.

'Well, I rang him and asked if I could pay him and your mum a visit because there was something I wanted to discuss with him. He was a bit off with me actually and said he didn't really think there was anything to discuss. I'd got a girl up the duff and then dumped her and how did he know that I wouldn't treat you the same? I explained that it was a mistake and that I was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant, and he said of course I would say that.' Jason said bitterly, thinking back to Patrick's terse reply when he'd tried to defend himself.

'Oh, shit....' Bella trailed off, as she imagined her dad's reaction. She knew he was an extremely laid-back man usually, but if something got his back up he could be extremely stubborn - rather like herself, she mused inwardly.

'Yeah shit....' Jason's expression by now was extremely glum. 'Anyway, I wasn't going to let it finish like that. So I persisted and said I really wanted to drive down to see them both and eventually he said gruffly that if it was that important then I'd better come over, but I needn't think I was getting a bed for the night.'

Bella burst out laughing at the last sentence, 'he certainly wasn't gonna roll the red carpet out for you then?' she chortled, thinking how much it must have dented Jason's pride to find someone who didn't give a shit about his money or fame and wasn't going to treat him any differently to any common or garden man she might have brought home - especially one who he thought might hurt his daughter.

Jason shook his head and grimaced. 'Nope. Do you want another glass of fizz?' he asked her, deftly changing the subject for a moment as he decided how to word things. He slid out of bed to retrieve the half empty bottle of fizz.

'Yeah, go on then. So, what happened next?' She looked at him expectantly, as she waited for him to continue.

'Well I drove down to see them both that weekend. I wanted to take them out to dinner to discuss things civilly, but your dad was having none of it. He was a bit cool with me, but he made me a cup of tea when I got there and was polite enough. When I suggested us going for dinner he said that I wasn't going to soft-soap him by taking him out for a meal. What I had to say could be said at home.' Jason stopped speaking for a moment as he thought back to Patrick's scornful look when he'd suggested they go out. 'Bella, I don't think your dad likes me,' he finished sadly, wishing it hadn't been that way.

'Jay, I'm sure it's not that. Once he really knows you he'll be fine. But you imagine how it must look to him. I rock up with some famous pop-star boyfriend and pretty much straight away I say I'm moving in with him. Then the minute my back's turned, there's a scandal involving a woman saying she's pregnant by you. How would it look to you?' Bella said sensibly, even though she felt sorry for him being at the other end of her dad's sharp tongue.

'Yeah, I guess...' Jason trailed off, not sounding too convinced at her words. He licked his lips and continued with his story. 'Anyway, we went into the lounge and your mum was there. We sat down and he immediately started grilling me on Heidi and what made me think she wasn't pregnant? When I said what had happened at the newspaper offices and that Gaz had paid Heidi a visit and she was going to go to the papers and say that she'd lost the baby to save face - even though she was never pregnant in the first place. Well your mum laid her hand on his arm and said maybe he was giving me a hard time. He thawed a bit then and said that maybe she was right and he'd reserve judgement until he'd got to know me properly - providing I stuck around.'

Bella burst out laughing again, coughing as the bubbles from her wine flew up her nose at the same time. 'Shit, he'd have bust a gut if he knew I had a pregnancy scare too!' she spluttered, wiping her mouth with her hand as she coughed again.

'Yeah, I thought I wouldn't share that little nugget of information with him.' Jason giggled derisively, thinking she had a point. He took a sip of wine to collect his thoughts. 'Your mum was actually great. She wanted to know all about the band and what we'd been up to. She was really trying to smooth things over.'

'Well, that's one good thing isn't it?' Bella said re-assuringly. 'Dad will come round once you prove that you're in it for the long run, Jay. Flying over here to see me will go a long way to show that. So how long were you there for?'

'Um, around three hours. Eventually he thawed sufficiently and agreed to go out for a meal and at the end he shook my hand and said that he appreciated me coming to speak to him and explaining what really happened with Heidi.' Jason grinned at her, as he thought back to Patrick actually being bullied into going out for dinner by her mum Jean, who was anxious to show him off to the locals as if he was a prize pony. He was glad that Jean had, because it had given him the opportunity to not only explain about Heidi, but also to attempt to convince them that he really did like Bella.

'So it all ended well then?' Bella said, the relief evident on her face as she realised that winning her mum over was half the battle.

'I guess so. I made a point of ringing them when I'd booked the flights over here to ask if there was anything they wanted me to bring over for you and your dad was actually civil to me - almost friendly,' he added as an after-thought.

'Well that's ok then.' Bella said re-assuringly.

'Yeah, but I still get the feeling he'd far rather you were going out with an ordinary bloke, rather than me.' Jason mused out-loud, taking another sip of his wine.

Bella crawled over the bedclothes towards Jason and snuggled up besides him, resting her head against his shoulder. 'Jay, relax.' She whispered soothingly, 'I'm an only child and a daughter at that. My dad is bound to be more over-protective than a lot of fathers. It'll be fine.'

Jason sighed deeply, knowing instinctively that she was probably right and that Patrick was possibly being a bit over-protective. 'Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I just wanted your family to accept me with open arms and if I was just an ordinary bloke with an ordinary job then they probably would have done. I've just got to show them that I love you and I plan to stick around.' He reached his hand up and laid it on top of her smaller one, which lay on his upper arm. He swivelled his head slightly to give her side-ways glance, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella wound her arms around his neck and crawled onto his lap. 'It'll be fine....' she murmered as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Now come back to bed. I have plans for you mister - providing you're not too knackered.' She grinned at him as they tumbled back onto the bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed each other greedily.

'Never too tired. Not for you.' Jason grinned up at her as she climbed on top of him and began to work her way down his body, kissing slowly downwards. He could hardly believe how confident she was in the time since he'd last seen her. Any remnants of her battered confidence left over from her relationship with Carl had disappeared.


	71. Chapter 71

It was nearly light when Jason awoke and he realised he was starving hungry. They'd both missed dinner and spent the entire time making love and kissing until they'd eventually fallen asleep in each others arms. He shuffled slowly sideways in the bed, gently moving Bella's arm from where it lay across his chest. Leaning over the side of the bed, he picked up his watch and was surprised to see it was just past 5am. On the other side of the bed Bella mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and snuggled her head deeper into the pillow.

Jason slid out of bed and pulled his case out from where it lay under the bed. Unzipping it slowly, he flipped the lid half open as gently as he could, so as not to wake Bella and slid his fingers into the side pocket, just to be sure that their internal flight tickets were still there for the journey from Havana to Cayo Santa Maria. He was dreading the flight to Cayo Santa Maria. He hated flying at the best of times, but to fly there he was putting his life in the hands of some random Cuban airline he'd never heard of. Knowing his luck they'd be pedalling all the way there he mused to himself. His fingers found the novel he had been reading on the plane on the way to Varadero the previous day and he gently prised it out between the small gap of the open suitcase, thinking he would read it until Bella woke up. He correctly guessed that he was awake due to the fact that it was around 10am in the morning back home and that his body clock had woken him up, mistakenly thinking he'd had a lie in.

Bella awoke a couple of hours later to find Jason wide awake and engrossed in his novel, his reading glasses perched on his nose and his hair sexily mussed up from sleeping. 'Morning....' she trailed off, her fingertips immediately skittering across his uncovered chest.

'Morning yourself.' Jason shot back, dropping a kiss onto her upturned lips which had already curved into a smile at seeing him there next to her in bed. 'I'm glad you're awake. I'm starving!'

'Me too.' Bella yawned. 'What's the time?'

Jason glanced across to the bed-side table. 'Just past seven. Will we be able to get breakfast in the canteen?'

'Yeah, it opened at 6.30. If you get dressed we can go and get something. What time do we fly to Cayo Santa Maria? I assume we have time?'

'The flight leaves at 11.30am, so we've plenty of time for you to pack and us to have breakfast. Your boss is dropping us at the airport.'

Half an hour later they were walking across the strip of dark earth to the canteen, their stomachs grumbling with hunger. As Jason pushed the door open, both Matt and Bella's other work colleagues burst into a spontaneous round of applause and started wolf-whistling. 

'Stop it!' Bella blushed and burst out laughing as some of the other workers turned around as they tried to work out what the applause was for.

'You thought you'd get out of bed then?' Matt's eyes twinkled mischeviously at the two of them. 'Us lot didn't get a wink of sleep last night with the racket coming from your cabin, Bella.'

'Really? Oh god I'm so sorry....' Bella trailed off as she began to apologise, before realising that Matt was winding the two of them up. 'We weren't that noisy!' She insisted, blushing an even deeper red shade and glancing up at Jason, who was grinning away and looking extremely handsome in his shorts and blue t-shirt.

They spent the next hour chatting with Bella's work colleagues and eating breakfast before Bella went back to her cabin to pack. 'I don't know what to pack.' She admitted, standing and looking into the half empty small case uncertainly.

'You won't need a lot. Bikini, sun-cream and a few casual clothes. Maybe one or two smart things if we go out for a meal, but don't dress up on my account if we stay in.' Jason suggested. He'd packed pretty light himself, given that he'd backpacked around the Far East in the years when the band had been apart and was well used to not packing unnecessary stuff.

Bella nodded and set about packing a small case with essentials. ' I left all my really smart stuff back in England ' She admitted, scratching her head as she examined how few clothes she had with her in Cuba. Most were work worn to say the least.

'I brought along the dresses from our shopping trip in Manchester. I guessed you wouldn't have much over here. They're in my case. ' Jason indicated with his head in the general direction to where his small suitcase still lay under the bed.

'Ah, great!' Bella beamed at him, marvelling at his thoughtfulness. Even now, she still had to pinch herself that she was lucky enough to be going out with Jason and that he was so un-starry with it.

There was a knock at the door and Bella hurried over to open it. Matt was standing outside, a large grin on his face as he waited for the door to be answered.

'Are you ready to go to the airport?' He asked, giving Jason a quick wave as he caught a glimpse of him waiting for Bella to finish packing.

'Yeah, give us five minutes and we'll be with you.'

'Ok. I'll wait out by the van.' Matt replied and headed towards the entrance to wait for them both.

An hour later they were pulling up outside Havana Airport. Matt jumped out of the van and retrieved Bella's case from the back as Jason busied himself getting his own bag and locating their flight tickets.

Bella hugged Matt tightly. 'Thanks. I really appreciate all you've done to get Jay here. I don't know how to thank you,' she kissed him gently on the cheek, wiping away the remnants of her lip-gloss which lingered on his cheek where she'd kissed him.

'It's nothing,' he assured her, flushing slightly at her gratitude. 'When you get back I should have some information regarding vacancies back in England.'

'Ah, that's great!' she turned to Jason excitedly. 'Did you hear that Jay? Matt has some jobs back home which might be suitable.

'Yeah, really great,' Jason grinned a huge smile. 'It seems like forever since we saw each other last.' He turned to Matt and shook his hand hard, clapping him on the back at the same time. 'Thanks Matt for everything you've done to make sure we got together. I can't thank you enough.'

'Like I said to Bella - it's nothing. Now, go on before you miss your flight,' he rummaged around in his jeans pocket until he found the van keys and gave them both a small wave. He had a full day and needed to get a move on so he wasn't late for an important meeting.

Jason and Bella made their way to the check in desk and were swiftly checked in and an hour later they were boarding the decidedly rickety looking plane which would make the short flight to Cayo Santa Maria.

It was only a short forty-five minute flight from Havana to Cayo Santa Maria. If Bella hadn't been with him to take his mind off the fact that he was flying in the oldest plane he'd ever flown in and one that was bumpy as hell, Jason probably would have been in the brace position the whole way. He kept his hands firmly gripped on Bella's in a futile attempt to hide that he was absolutely terrified.

Flying didn't faze Bella in the least. She'd flown numerous times on Cuban aircraft and though they were old she knew that the pilots were experienced and the locals used them like a local bus service. She simply stroked his knuckles gently with the pad of her thumb in an effort to calm him and fixed her eyes on the magnificent view out of the window as they flew low over the mainland.

They eventually landed bumpily at Cayo Santa Maria airport and Jason exhaled loudly, thankful that they'd reached their intended destination safely.

'You ok?' Bella asked gently, feeling sorry for him.

Jason nodded and unbuckled his belt. 'I just hate flying. Always have done and it's got worse the older I get,' he stood up, glad to be out of the seat so he could stretch his legs. 'You ready?'

Bella picked up her small case and nodded. 'Yes. I can't wait to see Alex and Gary and to spend some proper quality time - me and you.'

Jason leant forward and kissed her, 'mmm... quality time... that sounds promising. Come on let's get going!' he took her hand and they exited the aircraft into the warm sunshine.

As they didn't have any hold luggage they made their way through passport control and straight out to see Alex and Gary waiting in the warm sunshine outside the airport building as arranged the previous day.

Bella let out a huge squeal of delight and launched herself at Alex. The two girls hugged each other tightly, hugging and kissing each other. 'Alex, you look gorgeous!' Bella remarked, stepping backwards and scrutinising Alex. She'd already picked up the merest hint of a tan and looked remarkable. 'Life with Mr B certainly agrees with you!' she stated, grinning over at Gary who was standing patiently waiting to hug her.

'Great to see you Bella,' Gary smiled at her and hugged her tightly. 'You're all Alex has talked about since we started to plan this trip. Anyone would think she's missed you,' he teased, shooting Alex a mischevious glance over Bella's head.

'I have.'

'Come on, the driver is waiting for us,' Gary led the way towards a classic 1957 Chevrolet and the others followed in his wake.

As they drove towards their respective villas Gary turned around in the front seat to look at Jason and Bella, 'so, how did you handle the flight over Jay?' he teased, knowing that Jason would have been nearly going out of his mind.

'It was just awesome,' Jason replied, shoving his sun-glasses nonchalantly over his eyes to hide the fact that he'd hated every single second. 'So, what's the plan for today?' he asked, changing the subject to deflect the attention away from himself.

'How about we get you settled in your villa and then we can take a dip in the sea?' Gary suggested, rubbing his hands together gleefully. 'Your mate Matt did really well finding us these villas - they're right little gems.'

'He's Bella's mate really. Well, her boss. But yeah, I'm sure he did good,' Jason shot a glance at Bella. He suspected that Matt had a little bit of a soft spot for Bella. She hadn't said anything to him to make him think Matt had a soft spot, but he could put money on it. It didn't bother him because he could see that the feelings weren't reciprocated on her part, but he did wonder whether she was aware of it.

Bella sat back in the seat oblivious to what Jason was thinking and smiled as the breeze wafted in through the half open window and played with her hair. She had a feeling that these two weeks were going to be wonderful - and even better that they were going to be spending it with Alex and Gary.


	72. Chapter 72

As they drew up outside the villa which Jason had rented for them both, Bella could hardly contain her excitement. It was a long time since she'd been completely spoilt like this and she was looking forward to them spending some quality time together.

The four of them got out of the car and walked towards the rustic looking villa set in it's own gardens. It was a simple looking wooden building bearing the name Villa Zaida on the plaque by the heavy wooden front door.

Gary handed Jason the key to the front door, having picked it up of their behalf earlier that morning. Jason unlocked the door and they filed into the tiled entrance hall.

Bella squeaked in excitement at seeing the lounge area ahead of the them with views out over the garden, which contained a small pool and jacuzzi and towards their own private beach. She half ran, closely followed by Alex hot on her heels to admire the azure blue waters lapping at the white sandy beach.

'Oh Jay! Come look! It's so beautiful!' Bella called over her shoulder in Jason's direction as he walked into the tiled lounge.

'Oh wow!' he breathed, coming to stand behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder as he admired the view.

'Is that our own beach?' Bella asked him, noticing that there was no-one else on it.

Jason nodded and grinned naughtily. 'Sure is...All to ourselves....'

Gary appeared and stood next to where Alex, Jason and Bella stood admiring the view. 'Just like our villa, Jay. We're ten minutes that way and we've got our own private beach too,' he nodded his head to the left, in the direction where his and Alex's own villa lay. It was built in exactly the same style as Jason's and Bella's, along with it's own private sandy cove, protected from prying eyes by tall, grassy slopes. The only way both beaches could be accessed was directly from their respective villas alone.

'So, do you want to go and get unpacked and then how about a dip in the sea?' Alex suggested, glancing in Gary's direction to check whether he was happy with her plan.

'Yeah, good idea. I could murder a swim. The only water I've been in is in Bella's shower.' Jason chuckled and discreetly pinched her backside. 'Though I have to say that was rather enjoyable,' he whispered into her ear, so only she could hear.

Bella blushed bright red at his words, hoping that Alex and Gary hadn't heard. Despite the fact that they knew that her and Jay were in a relationship, she felt embarassed whenever he made it obvious to people that they were sleeping together. 'I'll go and unpack,' she murmered, ducking under his arm and going into the hallway to pick up her suitcase.

Jason raised an eyebrow in Gary's direction, as if to ask what he'd done wrong. Gary simply shrugged at her obvious discomfort and indicated with his head that he should follow her. Bella was opening her case as he walked into the room and he could see by the way her shoulders were tensed that she was annoyed with him. 'Bella, what's wrong?' he asked, feeling a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

'I'd just rather you didn't announce to all and sundry that you enjoy fucking me!' Bella hissed at him between her teeth and began to shake out her t-shirts angrily one by one to get rid of the creases.

'Eh?' Jason looked even more confused at her words and walked over to where she stood by the bed. 'I don't get what you're on about. Can you elaborate on what you're talking about?'

'You whispered in my ear that you'd enjoyed yourself!' Bella began to hang her t-shirts onto the wooden hangers and turned away from him so she could begin to hang them up in the wardrobe. 'Gary and Alex could have heard.' 

'And? Would it matter if they had? I was only joking around Bells. Don't be so bloody up-tight!' Jason retorted, his voice tight with pent up annoyance. He understood that the way Bella was behaving was purely down to her past, but it didn't stop him feeling pissed off with her. 'I'd imagine by now that they suspect we're shagging each other,' he dumped his case on the bed and stalked off into the bathroom, not even waiting for her to reply.

Bella let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, sat down on the bed and dropped her head in her hands, her whole body shaking as she cried. A few moments later she felt the bed dip as Jason sat down next to her and took her in his arms. 'Why am I so fucked up Jay?' she asked, grabbing his t-shirt in between her fingers and pulling him closer to her.

'You're not, Bella.' Jason said soothingly, rubbing her back through the thin cotton of her vest top. 'You just have issues with intimacy sometimes.'

'But I didn't react like this when Matt teased us earlier.'

'You've worked with them all a long time, Bella. You've only just got to know Gaz and it's more information than you wanted him to hear. Does that sound sensible?' Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tipped her face up to look at him.

'Yeah, you're right.' Bella nodded and gave him a wan smile. 'I promise to try to be less up-tight.'

'But then you wouldn't be the Bella I know and love.' Jason kissed her on the fore-head and ruffled her hair. 'Are we going to finish up unpacking quickly and then head off to the beach for a swim?' 

Bella nodded.'Yes I'd like that. Just let me change into my bikini,' she pulled away from him to go and look for her bikini, which was currently languishing at the bottom of her suitcase.

An hour later they were on the beach and enjoying having the cove to just the four of them. Jason and Gary were already splashing about in the water and Bella and Alex were lazing on sunbeds on the beach.

'So, what's the story with you and Gaz then?' Bella asked, turning onto her stomach and taking a sip of her diet coke.

'How do you mean?' Alex asked teasingly, as she raised her eyebrows at Bella.

'Jay said you're moving in together. So is this the real deal?'

Alex looked at Bella enigmatically. 'Might be,' she said lightly, shoving her sunglasses onto the top of her head so she could look at her friend.

Bella could see Alex's eyes twinkling with merriment and waited for her to continue. When Alex didn't say anything else Bella picked up her novel and feigned great interest in reading it, knowing that it wasn't in Alex's nature to keep quiet for very long.

'Yes he has.' Alex said, her voice brimming with excitement.

Bella stifled a smile. It had taken precisely a minute for Alex to keep schtum on their relationship developments. She looked up from her book as if she'd forgotten the question she'd just asked Alex. 'Sorry, did you say something?' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Yes. I'm moving in when we get back.' Alex picked up her glass of diet coke and took a long swallow of it, before continuing. 'I've found myself a job in Chester and so I'll be living mostly with him up there.'

'Is Gary ok with you working?' Bella asked in surprise.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. 'He didn't have a choice. I was over the moon that he asked me, but I said that I wanted to remain independent. If I don't work it would get pretty lonely for me when he's off touring and promoting.'

Bella nodded slowly in agreement as she took another sip of her drink. 'That's exactly how I would be. I'd go stir crazy sitting at home. It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't moving to be with him. But you're going to be moving away from everything you know - family, friends, your job.' She ticked them off one by one on her fingers.

'Carry on talking and you'll convince me to stay back in Bury St Edmunds,' Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes at Bella. She paused a moment and continued; 'I know it's not going to be easy, but Gary's worth it. I truly worship the guy.'

'And it'll be easier when I move up to Manchester too.'

'That goes with saying, Bella. So you're really going to take the plunge then?'

'Yes I think so. I've told Matt - my boss, that I want to leave at Christmas. It's getting harder and harder as each week goes by, Alex. I just want to be with him.'

Alex drained her glass, her straw squeaking loudly as she slurped at the final dregs in the bottom. 'You gonna marry him do you reckon? Have you tamed the eternal bachelor?'

Bella shook her head sadly. 'No. I think Kaye well and truly messed with his head. I don't think he'll ever completely trust another woman again to be honest with you. But I'm happy with whatever he can give me commitment-wise.'

'You mean you'd let him shag around?' Alex asked, aghast that Bella was prepared to move back to England for what constituted to half a relationship.

'God no, Alex! After what I've been through in the past do you really think I value myself that little that I'd let him do that?' her eyes were fiery with anger as she looked at her friend.

'Well what do you mean then?' Alex looked at her friend in confusion, thinking surely that was exactly what Bella meant.

'No. I meant that I'm not going to press him to get engaged or married. I don't think Jason could cope with all that. He's a bit of a free spirit and it would be like tying him to me permanently, and that wouldn't be fair.'

'So what about kids? Do you ever see that happening?' Alex persisted with her line of questioning.

Bella laughed lightly.'What is this? Twenty questions?'

Alex flushed slightly. 'Sorry. Tell me to mind my own business. It's just it's so long since I've seen you actually seem really happy. You're a person who keeps their cards close to their chest and you seem different somehow since you met Jay.'

'I am.' Bella said simply. 'Jason knows all my past. He knows all about the baby I lost when Carl beat me and how I let Carl treat me and he still loves me. That's all that matters to me,' her face broke into a smile as she described the way Jason made her feel. 'So, in answer to your question.... yes, I want kids with him and we've talked about it. But if that's the biggest commitment that Jay can give me, I'm happy with that.'

'Well he adores you. How many men would plan all this in secret eh?' Alex waved her hand expansively at the vista in front of them. The azure blue sea sparkled in front of them as far as the eye could see.

Bella sat up, tucking her arms around her knees as she rested her chin on top of them as she looked out to sea at Jason and Gary playing their own version of volleyball in the water. 'I know. I feel very spoilt, and you and Gaz coming here is the icing on top of the cake.'

The two men suddenly looked over in the direction of the beach, almost as if they knew they were the subject of the two girls conversation. 'Come on in and play and stop your gassing!' Gary called out to them.

'We don't want to show you up!' Alex shouted back at him playfully as she stood up, wavering about whether she should go in and join them.

'Ha! You could never do that. I'll bet you a tenner that we'll beat you!' Gary called back teasingly, knowing that Alex would never turn down a bet.

Alex looked down at Bella. 'Shall we show them how it's done?'

Bella huffed and got up from her sunbed. 'I suppose so...'she grumbled under her breath.

'I know just the way to win this.' Alex said knowingly, a little grin on her face.

'What are you up to, Alex?' Bella asked, knowing that Alex was up to no good, judging by the expression on her face.

'Trust me. Just do as I do and we've got it in the bag.' She looked over to the two men as they stood waiting in the water and laughed wickedly. 'Make it a new dress each and you two cooking dinner in nothing but an apron and you're on!'

At those words both Gary and Jason looked uncertainly at each other. 'What do you reckon? They're up to something.' Gary murmered quietly, suddenly not feeling quite so sure of their volleyball skills.

'What's the worse they can do? They'll never win, so I wouldn't worry,' Jason retorted, in no doubt that they would win. For a start they were taller than the girls, and they were fitter too.

'OK. You're on!' Gary shouted across the beach to the two girls, as they began to walk towards the shore.

Alex stopped short just as they reached the waves lapping softly at the water line and made a great show of untying her bikini top, throwing it on the sand behind her as she began to walk slowly into the water.

For a moment Bella stood doubtfully by the waters edge. It was all very well Jason seeing her boobs, but she hadn't planned on getting them out in front of anyone else.

'Come on Bells, Gaz has seen plenty of tits in his time!' Alex called over her shoulder, turning to look at Bella imploringly.

'Oh, fuck it!' Bella grimaced, yanking her bikini top off quickly before she changed her mind and began to walk into the water after her friend. 'You little shit...' she murmered at Alex's retreating back, feeling half annoyed and half proud of her best friend's confidence. Alex threw a winning smile at Bella. 'It's liberating Bells. Just look at their faces.'

Jason and Gary stood silently in the water watching them both as the sea slowly swallowed the girls bodies up, little by little.

'I have a feeling we might lose this Gaz....' Jason trailed off as the water lapped up and down Bella's breasts as she walked towards him and he felt his dick stand to attention inside his swimming shorts.

'So, you boys ready for a beating?' Alex asked mischeviously, as she drew level with the boys, closely followed by Bella. 

'No chance....' replied Gary, with little conviction in his voice as he copped another eyeful of Alex's breast in his face.


	73. Chapter 73

Two hours later the sun's rays were losing their power and the sun was beginning to set. The game of volleyball was long forgotten and they all lay on the sunbeds sunbathing. Bella had immediately picked up her bikini top as soon as they emerged from the water and covered up straight away. She suddenly felt self-conscious once more and didn't feel comfortable with no top on in front of Gary and Alex. Alex didn't have such reservations - she was happy to flaunt her figure in front of everyone and Bella wished she had the same approach to life sometimes.

Bella was lying on her stomach snoozing when Alex's voice broke through her dreams. 'Bella, wakey wakey!'

She stretched and looked over to where Alex lay on the sunbed next to her. 'Ugh... what? I was just having a lovely dream...' she grumbled, rubbing crossly at her eyes.

'Sorry to wake you Sleeping Beauty, but we're just debating whether to go back and get ready for dinner?' Jason sauntered over to where she lay on the sunbed and grinned down at her, 'maybe we should have just left you there to sleep on and be carried out to sea on the tide.'

'Ha, very funny!' Bella stood up and rummaged underneath her sunbed, until she located her denim shorts and vest top. Her stomach grumbled with hunger as if to reinforce Jason's suggestion of dinner. Standing up, she pulled her clothes on quickly, shoved her bare feet into her flip-flops and waited for the others to follow suit.

As they walked up the narrow pathway towards Jason and Bella's villa Alex smiled naughtily at Bella. 'So, whose villa are the men cooking in tonight?' she stuck her tongue out in Gary's direction as he looked at her with incredulity that she was actually expecting them to fulfil their promise. 'You promised you'd cook our dinner in your next to nothings if we won. And we won!' Alex waggled her finger in Gary's direction.

'Yeah, but I didn't expect you to win.' Gary blustered, not really fancying the idea of wafting around in the kitchen with everything dangling around with just the protection of an apron. 'I might burn my crown jewels!'

'And I'll kiss them better then.' Alex teased, loving the fact that Gary was panicking.

'Not in front of us, you won't,' Jason said, wishing they'd never agreed to it in the first place. 'There's some things in life I'd rather never see and you kissing Gary's crown jewels is one of them.' He held out his hand to help Bella negotiate the small hill which led up to the garden area of their villa.

Bella looked at him appraisingly, knowing he had an ulterior motive in his mind. 'Don't you think you can sweet talk me into letting you off,' she said airily, snatching her hand away from him and making her way up the hillock on her own.

An hour later the girls were all changed and waiting in the large kitchen area of Jason and Bella's villa. Alex and Gary had gone back to their villa first so that they could shower and change and they'd then headed back to their friends villa.

'Gaz only thought we were going to relent and allow him to wear his jeans and t-shirt.' Alex sniggered as she took a sip of her wine whilst they waited for the two men to emerge from the bedroom. 

'Yeah, Jay too.' Bella consulted her watch and craned her head in the direction of the bedroom. 'Whatever's keeping them?' she asked, her brow wrinkling as she wondered where the hell they'd got to. 'It doesn't take that long to put a bloody apron on.'

'It does when you're trying to make sure it covers all your bits and pieces and only shows off your flattering side.' Alex snorted, a snort which rapidly turned into a bout of coughing as her wine went down the wrong way.

'Well I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry.' Bella sighed and stood up. She wandered over to the fridge and began poking around inside.

Finishing her coughing, Alex stood up and headed in the same direction. 'What are you doing Bells? It's their forfeit. Come on, lighten up and let them do as they promised,' she was just about to lead Bella back to the table where they'd been sitting waiting, when the bedroom door opened and both men sidled out, each attempting not to turn around in any way so the girls could spot their backsides.

Alex looked over in their direction and laughed dirtily. 'We thought you were never going to show yourselves! Bella was just about to start cooking and I was just about to start gnawing on my arm if she couldn't find anything suitable.

'Feel free....' Gary waved expansively towards the kitchen area as they walked towards the two girls. 

'You'd better be butt naked under there!' Alex warned them both, her eyebrow raising up a notch as she looked in their direction. 'After all, a promise is a promise.'

Both Gary and Jason looked at each other, both of their expressions slightly guilty. 'Um, we kept our boxers on.' Jason admitted bashfully and looked at Bella as if to appeal to her better nature. 'Alex, I don't mind flashing everything in front of Bella, but I draw the line at you too and Gaz feels the same way,' he jerked his thumb in Gary's direction, thinking if he was going to get a telling off from Alex, then Gary sure as hell was going to get one too.

Bella laid a hand on Alex's arm warningly. She understood that a promise was a promise, but she didn't particularly desire to see Gary walking around naked, save for an apron. Jason was another matter, but there were some things in life that she really didn't feel the need to see and Gary's meat and two veg fell into that category. 'Alex, I think you've teased them enough. I'm happy just to have them cook dinner for us.'

Alex waited a beat before nodding. 'OK Bella, you're right,' she conceded, thinking that maybe her friend had a point. The poor men looked absolutely scared to death that she was going to make them take their underwear off.

Two hours later the men had cooked a dinner of barbequed Fish, salad and jacket potatoes in foil which they'd cooked in the hot charcoal. Both girls had been happy to sit back and let them do the cooking and enjoy the spectacle of them both clad in aprons as the did so, their backsides safely protected by their boxer shorts.

Sitting back on the patio chair, Alex patted her full stomach and surreptitiouly eyed up Gary's muscular torso. She absolutely loved his chest, with it's smattering of blonde hairs trailing across his pecs. 'Mmm... that was good, guys,' she murmered, a small smile playing across her lips as she pushed her plate away. 'So, what's for desert?' she asked, her eyebrow raising flirtatiously at Gary as she asked the question.

'Fruit salad.' Gary batted back at her, pretending he hadn't noticed her double entendre. She needn't think she was getting any ideas of the kind of desert she was alluding to, he thought to himself.

'Do you want some help clearing up?' Bella asked softly, reaching her hand up to cover Jason's as he placed his hand on her shoulder and leant over her from behind the chair to pour her a glass of wine. She was extremely grateful that apart from keeping their boxer shorts on, both Jason and Gary had been good sports and made them a delicious dinner. Her head felt pleasantly buzzy from the wine and she'd found it incredibly hard to tear her eyes from the sight of Jason wearing very little in the clothing department the whole evening.

'No, it's fine.' Jason replied as he leant around her and took her empty plate from where it lay in front of her. 'You relax. You've been working hard enough over he last few weeks. You deserve to be pampered,' he returned to the kitchen, dumped the dishes in the dish-washer and set about making them all coffees to eat with their deserts.

Bella sat back in the chair and watched him immersed in the household tasks, completely oblivious to her admiring his every move from her vantage point which looked straight into the kitchen. The muscles in his back flexed gently as he rinsed the glass bowl which had contained their salad, before dumping that too in the dishwasher, where their plates and cutlery already lay. She had to admit for a man in his mid forties he looked extremely healthy and his triathlon training had made his abs plain to see. In fact, he was in really good shape and the fact he'd spent the whole evening parading it around for her to see was very disconcerting and she was feeling more than a little bit turned on.

'I'm just off to the loo...,' Gary muttered, draining his wine glass hurriedly and getting up from his chair to go inside the villa as Jason came back out with coffees for them all and sat down.

'Do you want another glass of wine?' Alex called over her shoulder as he disappeared inside.

'Yeah, go on then!' Gary's voice echoed through the house in answer to her question.

Alex got up from her chair and turned to Bella and Jason, 'do you two want a glass?'

Bella yawned widely, feigning tiredness. 'No, I'm fine. I'm really tired, so I think I'll have an early night,' she slid her flip-flops off her foot and teasingly trailed her toes up the back of Jason's firm calf, so he was under no illusion as to what he was after.

Jason choked on his hot drink as he felt her toe settle very deliberately on his inner thigh and flex backwards and forwards against his skin. He looked slightly confused, thinking maybe he was imagining the touch of her foot as the gentle pressure disappeared momentarily, before gradually working it's way back up his calf and once again settling on his inner thigh. He felt his dick immediately stand to attention and shook his head warningly at her - the last thing he wanted was to stand up and everyone know what was going on.

Bella simply arched an eyebrow and bit her lip enticingly at him, so he knew that the early night involved him too.

Alex's disappointed sounding voice wavered through the villa to them. 'Do you know if there's any more wine anywhere? There's none left in the fridge.'

Jason tried valiantly to keep his voice level as he replied. 'No, I think we've drunk it all. We'll have to get some more tomorrow.'

'There's some more back at our villa.' Gary remarked, re-appearing behind the two of them. 'Shall I run up there and get some more? It won't take me a moment.'

Bella's foot abruptly disappeared from Jason's crotch area and she sat back, looking totally innocent as Jason tried to quickly adjust his erection under his apron. 'No, it's fine Gaz. Bella's tired and so am I. Do you mind if we call it a night?'

Gary looked somewhat surprised at Jason's admission of tiredness, but wondered if the little Miss Innocent look on Bella's face was the reason. She was looking around nonchalantly and sipping at her coffee cup, not quite meeting his eye. 'Aye, if that's what you want. We'll head back now.' He called out to Alex that they would have a glass back at their own villa as Jason and Bella wanted an early night.

Alex re-appeared at the kitchen doorway and she looked surprised at his news. 'Oh. Ok. I thought we were staying a bit longer,' she looked at Bella, her eyes narrowing as she saw that Bella looked anything but tired. Bella's face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling with mischief when she turned to look at Alex. 'Fine. I'll text you tomorrow Bells, so we can decide what we're going to do.'

Five minutes later Alex and Gary were gone. Jason's ardour had abated so that he could at least stand up and say goodbye to them without it being completely obvious at to what Bella had been doing under the table. As their friends footsteps crunched down the path leading across the bay to their own villa Jason turned to Bella, swiftly untying his apron and dropping it onto the wooden floor. 'So missy, what have you got planned?' he asked, his eyes twinkling at her in merriment as she stood already naked in front of him.


	74. Chapter 74

Both of them stood facing each other for a moment waiting to see who would make a move first. Bella stuck her tongue out at Jason and giggled provocatively, stepping backwards as she did so. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and made for the wooden stairs, throwing another laugh at him over her shoulder as he began to chase her up the stairs.

'You wait til I get my hands on you properly!' Jason roared after her, as she reached the top of the stairs and shot yet another flirtatious grin in his direction, as she paused momentarily to deliberately allow him to catch up with her.

'Whatcha gonna do to me?' Bella laughed, as she stretched her arms out in front of her and rested her palms on the wooden balustrade.

Jason reached the top of the stairs and stopped, grinning at her choice of words. He knew just by using the words she was using that she was beginning to feel more confident of his love. 'Take you to bed missy and shag you senseless. You need punishing for getting me all worked up by playing footsie with me under the table!' he winked at her and grinned again.

Bella licked her lips seductively and laughed again, gripping her bottom lip with her even white teeth as she pretended to think seriously about what he was suggesting. 'Ooh, I dunno.... I might want some sleep.'

'Afterwards... You'll have plenty of time for that afterwards,' Jason grinned at her, stepping forward so that he was facing her again as he took her hand in his and led her towards the bedroom.

++++++++++++

'Do you reckon Jay and Bella are already at it?' Alex grinned, glancing in Gary's direction as they made their way down to the path which ran along the back of the beach and onwards to where their villa lay dimly lit in the distance . 'They sure as hell got rid of us quickly didn't they?' she commented, her hand tightening onto Gary's as she stumbled slightly on an errant pebble.

Gary grabbed hold of her to ensure she didn't take a tumble and grinned back at her, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. 'I wouldn't be surprised. They've sure got it bad for each other.'

'A bit like us then?' Alex quipped, stopping momentarily to admire the view as they neared the ocean. The moon shone down in an arc onto the calm waters below, lending it a silvery sheen as the tiny waves broke on the shoreline.

'Rather like us then, Alex.' Gary replied, his fingers stroking the palm of her hand. 'Fancy a skinny dip, just me and you?' 

'Aww go on then...' Alex trailed off, not needing any encouragement to get her clothes off. She turned around to face Gary and began kissing him as she lifted the hem of his t-shirt up, skittering her fingertips along the fabric of his shorts waistband teasingly to help him out of his shorts. She then shimmied out of the strapless sundress, dropping it at her feet and congratulating herself on choosing a dress she could simply step out of. She paused, her thumbs either side of her skimpy knickers as she slowly slid them down her shapely legs and dropped them on top of where the dress lay in a silky heap.

'No bra eh?' Gary whispered, his lips returning to hers once more as they embraced, their arms entwined around each other tightly.

As they pulled apart breathlessly Alex looked at Gary 'No pants either?' They both burst out laughing as Gary grabbed hold of her hand and led her down to the beach. 'Do you think Bella and Jay will mind us christening their beach?' Alex shouted loudly as they ran into the sea, both screeching as the cold water hit their skin.

'Who said we're going to christen their beach?' Gary asked innocently, flicking water in her direction as they reached deeper water and began to float in the water next to each other.

'We aren't?'

'Well yeah, if I have my way. But they'll never know unless you with your big mouth go and tell them. Or do you want to leave a flag in the beach? Y'know, X marks the spot? We wuz here? Something along those lines?' Gary teased, swimming over to Alex and wrapping his arms tightly around her as they bobbed up and down, treading water together.

'OK, OK!!' Alex huffed, punching him playfully as he dipped his head under the water to wet his hair. 'So are you going to?'

'What?' Gary replied, pretending he had no idea what she was on about.

'You gonna fuck me?'

'Alex! You have such a potty mouth! Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna make you see stars and squeal loudly.'

When?'

'You are so bloody impatient woman! I'm enjoying just swimming here with you.' 

Alex cocked her head to one side, 'liar! What I can feel pressing against me tells me otherwise,' she then wound her arm around his neck as her other hand disappeared under the water.

Walking slowly back to their villa, Gary's gaze slid across to look at Alex. 'You're quiet. Cat got your tongue?'

Alex smiled enigmatically, 'I'm just thinking when I can hand in my notice at work.'

Gary looked flummoxed for a moment, what she meant slowly dawning on him. 'I said I wanted to be with you forever while we were making love, didn't I?'

'Heat of the moment?' Alex looked slightly disappointed and wondered whether she'd just made a fool of herself.

Gary stopped and folded Alex into his arms, 'No Alex. It kind of fell out of my mouth before I could stop it. Will you move in with me?'

Alex breathed out a gusty sigh, releasing the breath she'd been inadvertently holding. 'I thought you'd never ask. And the answer's yes.'


	75. Chapter 75

The following morning Alex could hardly wait to tell Bella that Gary had asked her to move in with him. As soon as breakfast was over she insisted on them both walking over to Bella and Jason's villa to tell them.

'About bloody time...' Jason grumbled at Gary. 'You've been wanting to ask her for ages. I don't know it took you so damn long to ask her. Gotta grab life with both hands when you find someone.'

'Says the bloke who took forever to actually settle down at all. Everyone knows that when Kaye did the dirty on you that you slept with half the female population of Manchester and probably a big percentage of London - Heidi's proof of that. ' Gary said jokily, his face falling instantly when he saw the expression of anger in Jason's eyes, as he realised he'd hit a raw nerve.

'Well I'm really pleased.' Bella replied, attempting to diffuse the situation as she pulled Alex into her arms and hugged her. 'It'll be great because we'll hopefully get plenty of opportunity to see each other. I don't know anyone yet up in Manchester, apart from Jay's family, so it'll be great to have you there.'

Gary grinned at them all like a Cheshire cat. He was kicking himself for waiting so long to ask Alex to move in with him and if things continued as they had so far, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before they took the next step and made more of a commitment to each other. He was feeling so pleased with himself that he didn't notice that Jason was still looking at him with a livid expression on his handsome features.

'Yeah, really pleased for you....' Jason muttered, slamming his mug of tea onto the work-top and leaving the room as the three of them stared in shock at his ram-rod straight retreating back, as he stomped up the stairs.

'What the hell got into him?' Gary asked, his mouth dropping open in surprise at Jason flouncing out of the room and up the stairs.

'I'd say you, Gaz,' Alex replied, feeling slightly sorry for Jason.

Gary looked at the two women, feeling utterly flabbergasted. 'What did I say? I was only joking. He started it with his comment about me taking my time!'

Bella fixed Gary with a steady gaze, watching him as he flinched under her unwavering stare.'He was joking and you didn't need to fling his past into his face,' she said quietly, her eyes flitting up the stairs as she heard their bedroom door being opened and then slammed loudly shut by Jason's foot by the sounds of things.

Alex took Gary's hand and shot Bella an apologetic look, 'I think we'd best go.'

'Yes I think that would be for the best.' Bella nodded, feeling more than a little bit guilty that Alex's excitement had been dampened by both men behaving childishly.

'We'll let ourselves out.' Gary said sheepishly, making his way to the pool terrace with Alex following in his wake.

Bella heaved a deep sigh and trudged slowly up the stairs, wondering what state Jason was going to be in when she reached the bedroom. She hadn't seen much of his temper in the months they'd known each other and wondered if he was a sulker or if his mood would be short-lived. Softly knocking at the door, she opened it a crack and peered inside and saw that Jason was standing on the balcony, staring out to sea. She walked up behind him, her hand covering the top of his hand where it lay clenched over the dark wooden rail.

Looking over his shoulder at her, his eyes darkened slightly. 'Sorry. He just hit a raw nerve. I couldn't stand there and trade niceties with him when he'd just rammed my past down my throat.' He turned back and looked out to sea once more, his brow furrowed angrily as he stood deep in thought.

Bella pressed her cheek against the back of his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his aftershave mixed with a hint of his shower gel in the background. 'I understand...,' she murmered quietly, her lips muffled by the softness of his t-shirt.

Jason's thumb stroked her knuckles insistently.' Do you?' he asked simply, squinting out to sea as he asked the question.

'I think so. You don't like being reminded of Kaye.'

Jason spun around so that he was facing her. 'That's not it! I don't care about Kaye and who she was screwing around with! I want you to know I've changed. I have changed, Bella!' he grabbed her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes beseechingly, willing her to believe him.

Bella looked back at him, her hands clasped tightly in his. 'I know.'

'How can you? Ever since you've met me you've had my shitty past life to deal with.'

'And you've had mine to deal with too, Jay. I'm getting there, but sometimes Carl still flits into my thoughts. I can't stop it. I can't stop him invading my consciousness sometimes.'

Jason looked at her sadly. 'We're a good pair aren't we? I just want you to know that you've changed me. I'd give up everything for you. Money, fame, music. Just to be with you - if that's what you asked of me.'

'And I would for you Jay. I'm giving up my job for you. That scares the hell out of me. But I know you love me and I'm secure in that - after all, you flew all this way to see me,' she waved her hand expansively out to sea, to emphasise what she meant.

'I did. I just wish you would come home with me now.'

'I can't Jay. It won't be long. We just have to wait until Christmas,' she stood back in shock as he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her.

'Bella, marry me. Come home with me after this holiday and marry me.'

Bella looked down at him, her eyes swimming with tears at his gesture. 'Jay, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you've changed,' she held her hand up to indicate that she hadn't finished talking 'I love you, but it's too soon. We don't know each other well enough,' she thought back to her conversation with Alex on the beach at the beginning of their holiday when she'd confidently stated that Jason would never marry her and felt touched and flattered to realise that she'd been completely wrong in that respect.

Jason remained on his knees, ignoring them protesting in pain at the hard tiles beneath them. 'I don't care. I've come all this way to prove to you how much I love you.'

'And you've proved it to me. Asking me to marry you isn't going to reinforce that any further.'

'So you're saying no?'

'I'm saying no. Not forever. Just at the moment,' she helped him up and waited a moment whilst he dusted his knees down. 'Maybe try again when I'm back home and we've been living together a while. After all, you might be a slovenly bastard for all I know. If you are I might be tempted to say no again.'

'Cheeky!' Jason put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him to kiss her. 'I might not ask you again after that put down,' he remarked quietly as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Pulling away, Bella looked up at him with a wry grin. 'My loss if you don't. But the answer's still no.'

+++++++++++++++++

The rest of the holiday passed by in a flash. They spent their days sunbathing and swimming and Bella found herself falling even more deeply in love with Jason. 

It was the morning before Jason was due to fly home with Gary and Alex and Bella was woken by the sun slanting through a gap in the gauze curtains.She a felt a wave of sadness wash over her at the thought of their parting the following morning. Lying on her side, she watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, oblivious to her gazing intently at him.

'I love you Jay,' she whispered quietly as she drank in every inch of his face and tried to commit it to memory, wishing that she didn't have to wait until Christmas to see him again after the following day.

Jason stirred and opened his eyes, smiling sleepily as he caught her gazing at him. 'Morning gorgeous...' he mumbled, leaning across and kissing her fleetingly on the lips.

Bella wound her arms around his neck and cuddled closer to him. 'Jay, can I have a cuddle?'

Jason obligingly pulled her closer to him and slid his arm along her shoulder, his finger winding through a messy corkscrew curl which fell across her breast. 'What's up Bells?' he asked kindly, dropping a kiss on her temple and resting his cheek on top of her head.

'I don't think I can do this tomorrow?'

'Do what?' Jason angled his head to look down at her, his brows knitted together in confusion.

'Say goodbye. My heart already feels like it's tearing in two.'

'You know that you don't have to say goodbye. You could just walk out of your job and get on that plane with me and not look back. I offered you that yesterday.'

'No I couldn't. That's the problem, Jay. It's not the kind of job where you can simply walk out.' A tear crept out of her eye and rolled unchecked down her cheek. 'I can't leave them in the shit like that. It's not like I work in a shop and they can find a replacement straight away straight off the street.'

'So what will you do? Will you still come home for good at Christmas?' Jason asked, understanding what Bella was trying to say, but hating the thought that it would take another few weeks until she was home permanently. Bella had intimated to him that she was going to come home for good before he'd flown over to Cuba to see her. He studied her, waiting for an answer to confirm that she was still coming home and that it was to stay. The thought that she might change her mind scared him to death. 'You are still coming home aren't you?' he asked nervously.

Bella chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, knowing that she needed to give him some commitment. She correctly guessed that he was feeling slightly rejected that she'd turned down his proposal. 'Yes Jason, I'm still coming home for good. Matt thinks he may have found something suitable. He's just waiting for it in writing.'

Jason relaxed immediately and grinned at her, 'I thought for a minute you'd changed your mind.'

Bella shook her head vigorously and cradled his cheek tenderly in her hand. 'No I'm definitely coming home - job or no job.'

Jason looked at Bella in relief and glanced surreptitiously at the clock radio by the bed. 'Much as I'd like to spend all day in bed with you, me and Gaz have something special planned for the four of us. So you'd best get a wiggle on.'

'Ooh.... what are we doing?' Bella clapped her hands together in excitement like a small child.

Jason tapped his nose enigmatically and smiled a secretive little smile. 'That'll be telling. Go get showered and then we'll go after breakfast. All you'll need is a towel, sun-cream and a bikini.'


	76. Chapter 76

When the four of them met up on the beach an hour later the atmosphere between Jason and Gary was still frosty. Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation at Bella and poked Gary sharply in the ribs. Gary yelped and rubbed his side as Alex's finger found it's target.

'Ouch Alex, what did you do that for?'

'You have something you want to say to Jay, don't you?' Alex nodded in Jason's direction, where he stood with his back to them scanning the horizon.

'Do I?'

'Gaz, you know you do. Now, unless you and Jay between you want to ruin this special trip with your stubbornness, I suggest you go over and apologise.'

Gary wandered over to Jason. 'Sorry, Jay. I shouldn't have said what I did to you yesterday.'

Jason half turned and looked over his shoulder at Gary, pausing momentarily as he realised that if he didn't accept his apology it would put a black mark on their final day together. 'OK, apology accepted,' he said gruffly, looking back out to sea.

'Is that the yacht?' Gary observed, pointing with his finger to a white boat rounding the headland in the distance and feeling relief that Jason was at least prepared to speak to him.

'Yeah, looks like it,' Jason agreed, shoving his hands in his shorts pockets and heading back in the direction of Bella and Alex. 'Did you bring the picnic, Gaz?' he threw over his shoulder as he reached the two girls.

'I've got it.' Alex pointed to the basket standing by her feet in the sand. 'So are we going on that boat?' she asked, as she glimpsed the yacht in the distance.

Gary nodded and grinned at the two girls who were by now nearly hopping up and down in excitement at getting to spend the day on what looked like a very flashy looking yacht.

'When did you arrange this?' Alex asked Gary, wondering when he'd found the time to sort all this out given that she'd been in his company the whole time.

'Jay arranged it with Matt, didn't you Jay?' Gary grinned widely at his friend, pleased that the girls were so obviously happy about the prospect of a day sailing on a yacht.

'Yeah, Matt has a lot of contacts.' Jason agreed, thankful that he had or they might have had to settle with a rubber dinghy for the day instead.

As the boat anchored close to the shore, there was a small splash as a little boat was lowered into the water to take them all to it. Gary and Jason helped the man who was in charge of getting them out to the yacht pull the wooden boat to the shoreline, so that the girls could get in easily without getting their clothes wet.

Alex went first, handing her picnic basket to the man with a grateful smile. He silently took it from her, settling it under the wooden seat at the back of boat as it bobbed slightly in the water. Bella followed, holding her cotton maxi dress around her knees to stop it getting wet.

Once the boys were happy that everything was onboard the little boat they signalled to the man that they were ready to be rowed out to the yacht.

Squeaks of excitement resounded around the smart yacht as the girls wandered around the decks, exclaiming at the opulence of the furnishings inside the main cabin and the shiny teak and brushed metal everywhere.

'How the hell did you get hold of this?' Alex exclaimed, her tone hushed as she eyed up the interior. 'This doesn't belong to you or something Gaz?'

Gary shook his head and grinned a huge smile at her, his teeth flashing in amusement that she thought he'd keep the fact that he might own something like this a complete secret from her. 'No, I'd love to own something as flash as this, but it's not my kinda thing to own. Nice for a day, but I can think of other things I'd rather spend my money on. It helps having fingers in a lot of pies. This belongs to a famous Cuban singer Raul Paz - the record company put Matt in touch with him.'

Bella looked at Gary in flabbergasted shock. She knew exactly who he was - the self same singer that Matt had tried to persuade her to go and see with him months before she'd met Jason. 'Jeez.... how the other half live,' she murmered, wondering whether she'd ever quite get used to the kind of circles Gary and Jason had access to at the click of their fingers.

The Captain appeared and peered around the door at them all. 'Are we ready to go now?' he asked politely in heavily accented English.

'Yes thanks.' Gary turned around and looked at the gentleman, who immediately disappeared off and a few minutes later they heard the anchor being pulled up as the ship began to glide out of the bay and out to sea.

The sea was as flat as a millpond as the yacht sailed slowly along, hugging the coastline so that they would be able to drop anchor and swim when the mood took them. At first they sunbathed in companionable silence until Jason and Gary became bored with lazing around in the sunshine. They went off to find the captain and a few minutes later there was a loud splash as the anchor was dropped and the yacht glided to a stop and began bobbing up and down in the ebb and flow of the tide.

'Dare you to skinny dip!' Alex murmered, sitting up and shading her eyes from the bright sunlight dappling on the water.

Gary grinned at Jason and raised an eyebrow mischeviously, 'what da ya reckon? Dare ya in front of the girls?'

'I dare, but dare you?' Jason stuck his tongue out, their earlier spat forgotten.

'Mine's bigger than yours' so I don't care'. Gary quipped, knowing that a throw-away comment about Jason's size would be sure to sting.

'Says you! And even if it was, it's not the size of the weapon that counts, it's what you do with it.' Jason retorted, glancing at Bella and grinning as he saw that she was now sitting up next to Alex and laughing.

Without further argument, Jason whipped off his swim shorts and kicked them away from him, before taking a running jump into the cool water. Gary looked around at the two girls who were shrieking with laughter at the sight of Jason running past them completely naked without a care in the world.

'Well go on then, Gaz! We've both copped an eyeful of Jason, it's your turn now!' Alex called teasingly at the top of her voice as she saw Gary's nerve wavering at the thought of getting his kit off in front of Bella. He hesitated a moment before yanking his own shorts off too and running into the water before she could cop too much of an eyeful.

The girls looked at each other and burst into yet more laughter. 'Oh my God! Gaz has a peachy arse!' Bella laughed as she caught a glimpse of Gary's backside as he streaked past her.

'And Jay's is as smooth as a baby's bum!' Alex said, comparing how different the two men were. They were complete opposites in every respect. From their height, build and colouring and right down to Gary's chest dusted with fair hair and Jason having very little.

Bella picked up her Pina Colada cocktail and sauntered over to the rail to watch Gary and Jason splashing about in the water, grinning down at the two of them.

'Come on in Bells. The water is lovely! C'mon get your kit off!' Jason looked upwards and waved at Bella.

Bella took a sip of her drink and shook her head. 'Not likely Jay! That's way out of my comfort zone running around with no clothes on!' She turned away from the rail and wandered back to her sunbed. Glancing across at Alex, she could see that her friend was beginning to catch the sun on her shoulders. She leant across and tapped her on her fore-arm, 'Alex you're getting burnt on your shoulders, do you want me to put some lotion on?'

Alex craned her head around to inspect her shoulder and shuffled up into a half sitting position on her sunbed. 'Yeah, I guess so,' she admitted, noticing that they were beginning to look decidedly pink in colour.

Bella leant over the side of her sunbed and picked up the bottle of Piz Buin, before swivelling around and carefully spreading a liberal layer to each shoulder in turn. 'I'll just do this and then maybe we should call the lads up for lunch? What do you reckon?'

'Good idea. I'm starting to get hungry.' Alex agreed, slipping her bikini top back over her breasts and tying it firmly back in place.

Half an hour later they were sitting under the shaded canopy eating their lunch of fresh bread, salad and barbequed chicken and Jason and Gary were now dressed again in their swimming shorts.

'So what's the plan for the rest of the day?' Alex asked, spearing a sliver of red pepper with her fork. 'I'm kinda enjoying this vegging out on our last day.

'Some swimming, drinking cocktails and if you girls fancy it we can stay onboard tonight and fall asleep to the lapping of the waves.' Gary put his cutlery down so the knife and fork rested on the edge of his plate. How do you girls fancy that?'

'I would love that!' Alex squealed, looking at Bella to see if she was happy with the arrangement. 'What do you think Bella?'

Bella being the more sensible of the two looked at Jason questioningly, 'will we have enough time to get back to meet your flight?'

'Yes, it's already worked out. We'll stay on here tonight and then we can go back to the villa and pack. Our flight back to Havana is lunchtime and then we're booked onto the flight back home tomorrow evening.' Jason replied, wishing he could take her home with him as he gazed at her as she chewed her bottom lip with worry. 'So what do you think? Would you like to spend the night being pampered on this yacht?'

Bella looked at him, thinking she didn't care where the hell she was as long as he was there with her on their last night together. 'Yes, I'd like that,' she said softly, gazing at him with a mixture of love and sadness.


	77. Chapter 77

The beginnings of a sex scene at the end of this chapter xx

They spent the afternoon relaxing on the sun deck of the yacht. Gary and Jason played cards rather than sun bathing and the two girls sunbathed and chatted. It wasn't until the sun's fierce heat began to fade that Bella realised that they hadn't brought a change of clothes onto the yacht with them. Putting the book down which she'd been reading, she turned over and looked over to where the two lads sat under the canopy. Gary let out a loud whoop and threw his cards down on the table in front of the two of them as he won their game of Poker.

'Jay, will we have to wear the clothes we were wearing this morning for dinner?'

Jason took a swig of his beer and began to pick up their cards to shuffle them so they could play again. 'Sorted. Me and Gaz brought some clothes in a bag with us.'

Bella looked at him in surprise, thinking she hadn't seen either of them sneaking a bag onto the yacht. 'When did you do that?

Jason tapped his nose secretively and smiled enigmatically at her. 'Ah, me and Gaz had it in hand. Would you like me to show you where our cabin is and then you can have a shower before dinner if you want?'

Bella picked up her book and closed it, gathering up her mobile phone and suntan lotion before standing up and nodding. 'Yes, that would be great.'

Jason led her towards the back of the yacht, shouting over his shoulder to Gary to not touch the cards until he got back. Both men were extremely competitive and he wouldn't put it past him to mess about with the cards in order to win the next game.

'Ooh... this is flash!' Bella remarked as he opened the door into their cabin and stood back so she could enter. The large cabin contained a kingsize bed which dominated the space, leading into a marble bathroom. Bella wandered around the bedroom and into the bathroom, admiring the sunken bath-tub in the corner of the room.

'Do you want me to get in and wash your back?' Jason nodded towards the bath, thinking they could have a lot of fun in there.

'Um no. I think I'll have a shower,' Bella mused almost to herself, completely missing his flirtatious tone. 'Whereabouts are my clothes?' she asked looking around the bedroom, unthinkingly ignoring his suggestion, in her haste to look for her clothing.

Jason followed her back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe door. There, hanging up on the back of the door, was the beautiful blue dress which he'd bought her back in Manchester in the Reiss store.

'How did that get here?' Bella asked, looking at him in stunned surprise.

'I bought it from home, guessing you wouldn't have anything glamorous here because you don't need it. I hoped there would be an occasion you could wear it here,' Jason replied sheepishly, digging his hands into his shorts front pockets and looked downwards, a faint blush crossing his handsome features.

Bella stepped forward and tipped his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. She stood for a moment simply looking at him, an unreadable expression on her face as she studied him intently. Reaching up, she placed a hand either side of his cheeks and stood on tip-toes to kiss his lips gently. 'Thank you.' She said simply as their lips parted.

'I bought you something else to go with the dress,' he nodded in the direction of the dress, where a bag was hanging up next to it, gently swaying as the boat bobbed gently.

Bella looked at the bag in curiosity and arched an eyebrow at him. 'What is it?'

Jason winked sexily and grinned at her. 'I'll let you find out for yourself,' he said enigmatically, turned away and sauntered out of the room.

Bella hesitated for a moment and studied the name on the expensive looking bag. It bore the name "Petits Bisous", a name she didn't recognise. She had half an idea what it would contain and she had a feeling it would be a heck of a lot more tasteful than the only ever set of underwear she'd been bought all those years ago by Carl.

Making his way back his card game with Gary, Jason hoped that Bella would appreciate the gift he'd bought for her. He was slightly worried that she might take it the wrong way, considering the reaction he'd received when he'd bought the dresses for her in Manchester which was why he'd figured he would leave her to look at the underwear and have a shower and if she was pissed off with him it would give her time to cool down.

Switching the shower on, Bella padded back into the bedroom and retrieved the expensive feeling bag from the hanger. She perched on the edge of the bed and slid a fingernail through the sticker sealing the top of the bag together. Reaching inside the bag, the tissue paper crackled as she pulled it out onto the bed and drew out the expensive looking blue and white underwear which was contained within the cream coloured tissue paper. The bra was white with intricate pale blue embroidery flowers and folded underneath were a pair of matching Brazilian style knickers. Bella could tell that the underwear was extremely expensive as she ran her fingertips over the padded bra. She had to admit that Jason had done well in his choice of underwear and she couldn't have chosen better herself, even if she was the tiniest bit annoyed at him wasting his money on something so frivolous.

Once Bella was showered and had washed her hair she padded back into the bedroom, drying her hair on the towel as she did so. She dropped the towel onto the wooden floor and reached over to pick up the underwear from where it lay on the bed. Once she'd changed into the underwear she stood in front of the cheval mirror, trying to see how she looked but through Jason's eyes. The underwear looked like it had been made to fit her and she was pleased to see that the padded balconette style made her look like she actually had a decent set of boobs - even if he'd be sorely disappointed when he took it off her, she thought to herself. She wished she had more up top, but she had to admit that she was lucky to have a tiny waist and flat stomach, and because of her height her hips were in good proportion with the rest of her body too.

She dressed quickly and slipped her feet into a smart pair of low heeled sandals before beginning to dry her hair with a hairdryer. Once it was dry, she nipped next door into Gary and Alex's cabin to borrow Alex's hair straighteners. She'd never straightened her hair before, but had seen Alex do it countless times in the past so she had a fair idea what to do. She sectioned off a bit of hair at a time and worked methodically through each section until the whole lot was hanging in a shiny, conker brown sheet around her shoulders. It was a good two inches longer that usual, simply because it was straightened and she had to admit it gave her a look of a very young Catherine Zeta Jones. She'd never considered herself as pretty or glamorous, but tonight she felt beautiful clad from head to toe in nice clothes, even down to her undergarments.

'Whoa missus....' Jason whistled between his teeth as he caught a glimpse of her as she walked back out onto the main deck of the yacht. He caught her hand in his and held her at arms length as she reached him. 'You look good enough to eat,' he whispered into her ear as he pulled her onto his lap and began nibbling her ear.

'I feel good enough to eat.' Bella murmered, flicking her hair sexily over her shoulder, loving the feeling of having longer hair.

'Just you wait until after dinner. I'm gonna make you scream.' Jason whispered again into her ear, his teeth grazing the outside of her ear.

'Put her down!' Gary growled playfully at the pair of them as he returned to the table with another bottle of beer.

Both Jason and Bella sprang apart and both exchanged guilty looks, grinning at each other at being caught.

The drinks flowed freely over dinner as the four chatted happily and ate a starter of prawns in garlic followed by tuna steaks, salad and baby new potatoes as the sea lapped gently at the sides of the yacht.

Bella stifled a yawn at just before midnight. 'I'm done in. Are you staying up with Gary and Alex or coming to bed?' she asked as she drained her wine glass and stood up.

Jason didn't need asking twice as he stood up immediately. 'No, I'm tired. I'll join you,' he said, also draining his glass and standing up. After saying good night they made their way to their cabin, hand in hand.

Bella closed the door softly and leant against the door, a small smile playing across her lips as her eyes locked with Jason's in silent agreement that they wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Stepping towards Bella, Jason touched her face and trailed his fingers to her half open mouth. His thumb grazed along her lush bottom lip as he stared into her eyes.

Bella opened her mouth further and darted her tongue onto his thumb, swirling around the tip of his thumb before kissing it softly.

'Are you cross that I bought you the underwear?' Jason asked hesitantly, looking at her for confirmation that she was happy.

Bella released his thumb and shook her head. 'It's beautiful. Thank you, she whispered, reaching up and moving his head closer to hers as she dropped a gentle kiss onto his mouth.

Their kisses deepened as their tongues entwined and danced together. Bella looped her arms around Jason's waist and hugged him to her. As they pulled apart for air, Jason smoothed her hair with the palm of his hand. 'Your hair is gorgeous, Bells. You should wear it like that more often. It accentuates just how pretty you are when you dress up.'

Bella blushed prettily, thinking even though they'd now been together over three months she still found it hard to believe that Jason thought she was attractive and even harder to believe that he would choose her over so many other women he could have at the click of his fingers.

'You don't believe me, do you?' Jason saw her brow furrow in thought at his compliment. He tipped her chin up with his fore-finger. He didn't wait for her answer, because he knew he was right. 'Undress for me now. I want you to see in my eyes how I see you and understand,' he stepped away from her and looked expectantly at her.

Bella took a steadying breath and reached around so that she could unzip her dress. The dress fell with a swish into a pool on the floor, leaving her standing in the blue and white underwear, the side of the bed resting against the back of her knees. She raised her eyes so that she could look straight at him. All she could see was him looking at her with a mixture of undisguised love,lust and pride that he'd chosen her underwear so well. 'Do I look alright?' she asked nervously.

'Alright??!! You looking fucking gorgeous Bella....,' he murmered, hardly able to tear his eyes from her. He took a step towards her and trailed his fore-finger between the valley where her breasts were and down over her flat stomach until he reached the waistband of her knickers. He then trailed the same finger along the lace edge at the top of her knickers, grinning as he heard her sharp intake of breath as he then slid the finger inside her knickers and retraced the same route along the lace, but on the inside of the waistband this time.

Bella tried valiantly to contain the feelings his solitary finger was exerting on her as she bit down on her lip to keep quiet.

'You like that, but you want more?' he asked her, as his finger slid downwards and began to make small circles downwards. Bella nodded mutely, all powers of speech suddenly disappearing as she felt his finger trail ever further downwards. Jason stepped forward and captured her upturned lips on his, his tongue seeking hers once more. 'Bella, I love you...' he murmered into her ear as they pulled apart.

'I love you too, Jay...' Bella replied, as Jason pushed her gently so that she was lying across the bed, her feet still resting on the floor as he stood in the gap between her legs.


	78. Chapter 78

Word of warning - sex in this chapter. x

Bella let out a drawn out sigh of contentment as she felt Jason's hands gently push her legs further apart before his fingers dipped back inside her underwear.

Jason made his way back up her body, removing her bra in the process, before kissing her breasts one by one and smiling inwardly as she groaned again when his teeth made contact with her nipples as he very gently rolled them between his lips and teased at them with his tongue and teeth.

'Turn over,' Jason said quietly, trailing his fingers down the soft skin on her back as she did as she was told, but looked over her shoulder worriedly as she did so. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I Promise.'

Bella lay on her stomach, her heart hammering erratically as she wondered what he was going to do next. Her senses were heightened by the realisation that she couldn't see what he was going to do, only that she could hear what he was doing. She heard the swish of his cotton shirt as he undid the buttons and it fluttered to the floor. This was followed by the shorts he was wearing, the button on the waistband hitting the wooden floor as it made contact. She was pretty sure he wasn't wearing any shoes when he'd come in the room and the last movement she sensed was him removing his black underwear and tossing it onto the floor on top of her clothing. 'Jay....' she trailed off fearfully, having half an idea what he was going to do next and she felt inexplicably panicked, as if not seeing his face meant he could have been any body. He could have been Carl for all she knew and the thought scared her to death.

'Ssh Bella, I love you and I'm not going to hurt you. I promised.' Jason leant over her and whispered soothingly into her ear. 'I'll be just here. Come here and kneel in front of me. I'm not gonna move an inch unless you say so.'

Bella raised her upper body up from the bed and scooched backwards to the edge of the bed so that she was kneeling in front of him, her palms resting on her thighs as she sat with her head bowed.

Jason bent down slightly and looped his forearm over her shoulder, cradling her clavicle as he cuddled her upper body to him so that her shoulder blades met his chest. He moved his fingers down to her breasts and circled her aureole with his thumb and fore-finger, causing her nipples to immediately leap to attention. He felt her body involuntarily arch against his chest and continued to tease them gently as he moved her hair away from her neck and begin to gently kiss at the spot where he knew her neck to be sensitive just behind her ears.

Bella felt lust spiral uncontrollably in her stomach and raised herself up on her knees so that her back was pressed against his upper body. She snaked her hand up behind her to cradle his neck as he lavished kisses on her neck. She felt his other hand travel downwards over the soft skin of her belly and disappear between her legs. It was almost instinctive to know what to do when his breathing began to quicken as he guided her to get on her hands and knees in front of him on the bed. 

'Just say the word and I'll stop,' he murmered against her neck, his mouth finding the hollow where it met her shoulders and kissing it.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she nodded as she felt his hands gently grip her hips and pull her towards him as they began to move together in unison, slowly at first and faster and harder. Bella's gasps and moans reverberated around the cabin as she felt the rush of both hers and Jason's orgasms together.

Bella collapsed in a heap onto the bed and Jason half collapsed on top of her. He was still buried deep inside her and didn't want to move an inch. His legs were shaking like jelly with the force of his climax and he felt shaky as hell. Rolling onto her side Bella drew her legs up so that he could spoon behind her with his legs pressed against hers.

Jason kissed her softly on the shoulder and took a peek at her face. 'Woah, that was fuckin' intense Bella. Are you OK?' he looped an arm around her waist to draw her closer to him as he nuzzled his nose into her now messy and damp hair which was beginning to tighten back into her usual curls.

Bella nodded wordlessly, feeling inexplicably tearful. They'd crossed an invisible boundary tonight and she felt strangely liberated by it.

'Did I hurt you?' Jason asked, knowing that she was close to tears just by the tense set of her shoulders.

Bella shook her head as a tear trickled down her face and splashed onto the pillow. 'Thank you,' she whispered, turning over and kissing his lips gently.

Jason looked at her in confusion. 'For what?'

Bella heaved a sigh and placed her hand over his. 'Erasing my bad memories,' she said simply, not needing to say any more, because she could see in that instant that he knew what she meant.

Jason nodded slowly and rested his chin in the hollow of her shoulder. 'It was never nice when you did it like that?' he asked softly, kissing her neck.

'Never. It meant he could be more rough with me and I was always terrified that he would go too far and hurt me. He was like an animal sometimes, but I was stupid and blind and thought it was love.....'

'But it wasn't,' Jason finished her sentence, knowing what she was about to say. 'Bella, you know I love you and would never hurt you, don't you?'

Bella nodded and turned around in his arms, cuddling closer to him for a proper hug. 'I do for certain now,' she said simply. 'I was scared at first, but I knew I had to put my trust in you. It was the way he used to fuck me when he wanted ultimate control over me. That's why I was scared.'

Jason kissed her softly on the forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. 'I guessed as much,' he said quietly, kissing the top of her head and thinking he would tear Carl limb from limb if he ever met him. 'So I passed the test then...,' he murmered, almost to himself, as he cuddled her close to his chest, realising that Bella had put her trust completely in him and in turn he'd helped her cross over another line. 

'Yes, you did. I feel strangely like I've been set free just a little bit more.' Bella looked up at him from under her lashes. 'And Jay?'

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling as he regarded her flushed face. 'I know,' he replied gently, kissing her upturned lips.


	79. Chapter 79

Bella awoke early the following morning and for a moment she felt disorientated as she tried to work out where she was. Turning over she in the bed she faced Jason, drinking in the sight of him fast asleep. Brushing her fingertips against the stubble on his chin she tried to commit his face to memory, every contour and the faint lines which fanned out from the edge of his eyes which crinkled when he smiled. He was good for her, she knew that, and she loved him for it. The previous night he'd made her confront some of her fears, she'd crossed boundaries which she never would have thought possible after Carl's abusive behaviour towards her and she felt strangely free, she realised. 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she padded over to the bath in the corner and began to run it. A selection of divine smelling bubble baths and cremes were laid out neatly alongside the bath. Bella worked her way through them until she eventually decided on a heady smelling one containing strawberry and guava.

Jason awoke and glimpsed Bella sitting on the edge of the bath, swirling the water with her hands to create a tub full of foam to relax into. As he sauntered over to the bath, Bella switched the tap off and slid into the water so that the bubbles reached up to her chin. 'Is there room for another one?' he asked her, testing the temperature with his fingertips and deliberately grazing her nipples. Bella nodded and slid forward so he could slide in behind her. Jason slid into the bath and placed a leg either side of hers, before pulling her backwards so that her back lay against his chest. Brushing her hair aside he began to kiss her neck, his hands gently cupping her breasts from underneath.

'Do we have time?' Bella asked, turning her head so she could look him in the eye teasingly.

'We have until nine.' Jason murmered, nibbling gently on her earlobe and grinning as he felt her body shiver in response. 'We have enough time if you want to?'

Bella nodded wordlessly and turned around so they were facing each other. She placed a hand either side of his cheeks, drawing his face towards hers as their lips met in a bittersweet embrace, both knowing that they would soon be apart. 

Alex turned over in bed, the sheet slipping down to lie across her hip as she propped herself up and dropped a kiss on the stubble on Gary's top lip. He stretched out and opened his eyes, his face still sleepy as he grinned at her. 'Breakfast?' she asked, tip-toeing her fingers along the curve of his lips.

There was a gasp, followed by a long drawn out moan and the sound of water splashing and then giggles from the cabin next door as it became obvious that Jason and Bella were making love in the bath.

'Ah fucking hell! Round two?' Gary laughed and threw the sheets back. Tugging a t-shirt over his head, he stood up and looked around at Alex who was still lounging around in the bed. 'You coming for some breakfast? I can't be doing with listening to that racket for the second time in less than twelve hours.'

Alex grinned dirtily and flicked her honey blonde hair over her shoulder, 'Um, I dunno it might get you in the mood for some jiggy stuff of our own,' she stuck her tongue out at him and leant over to retrieve her short nightie.

'Fuck, if I need to listen to Jay and Bella banging each others brains out to get horny, then there's definitely something wrong with our sex life.' Gary retorted, sounding somewhat bad tempered as he waited for Alex to put her nightie on.

They tip-toed past Jay and Bella's cabin and burst into gales of laughter as they heard yet more splashing and what sounded like Bella cursing loudly. Collapsing onto the wooden benches opposite each other on the main deck they held their sides as they continued to laugh. Alex was wiping tears away from her eyes as she tried to stifle yet another round of giggles. 'Oh, my god! Did you hear her? Was she swearing because they fell out of the bath, or because Jay's turned my goody-goody friend into a girl after my own heart?'

'No idea, but it was funny!' Gary laughed heartily, 'I don't think I've ever heard Bella swear like that. I always thought compared to you that she's positively angelic!'

'Ah, they always say it's the quiet ones.' Alex remarked, smiling as the waitress appeared as if by magic to take their drink and food orders for breakfast.

An hour later Bella and Jason appeared at long last, both grinning apologetically as Alex and Gary slow hand-clapped them. 'You thought you'd show your faces then!' Gary called as they reached the table and sat down next to them on opposite sides of the table.

'Yeah, feeling hungry now. Any chance of some breakfast?' Jason said, arching an eyebrow at Bella who simply blushed in response.

'You're quiet now then?' Alex whispered into Bella's ear suggestively, 'quite the little performance you pair put on last night and this morning.'

Bella blushed an even deeper shade of red and swivelled in the seat to look at Alex, 'performance?' she asked, her tone hushed as it dawned on her as to what Alex was alluding to.

'Yeah, your's and Jason's. You kept me and Gaz awake last night and then you started again this morning. Luckily Gaz kept me busy last night, but you were still going at it into the night. I thought you were never going to give it a rest.'

By now Bella's palms were covering her eyes in embarassment and she couldn't meet Jason's eyes. She knew they were twinkling with laughter at being caught out, so to speak, and she wished that she was confident enough to laugh it off. She felt Alex's arm suddenly snake around her and she was pulled into her best friend's embrace. 'Bella, we're teasing with you hun. I might be a bit envious that your old man over there can manage it twice, but I'm so pleased that at long last you're happy. It's about time.'

'Oi, less of the old man!' Jason grumbled as he began to tuck into a red pepper and mushroom omelette and shot Alex a pretend look of annoyance.

'And less of the pointing out to everyone that I was too knackered and hungry this morning to attempt round two with you!' Gary chuckled, also pretending to be annoyed and failing miserably.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour later they'd eaten and the yacht was fast approaching the shore. Both couples stood at the railing watching their progress and wishing that their idyllic break was not at and end. Gary and Alex were sad that they would now have to return to England and Bella and Jason were dreading that within a few hours they would be parted again.

'The car will be here in just under an hour to take us to the airport for our flight back to the mainland,' Gary consulted his watch, as the anchor dropped into the water and the yacht slowed almost immediately to a stop. 'It's coming to ours first and then we'll be at yours not long after.'

Jason nodded wordlessly, a lump forming in his throat that it was the beginning of the end to their holiday. He looped his arm tighter around Bella's middle and pulled her closer to him so that her back rested against his chest. Bella looked up and could see from the set of his chin that he was trying to keep his emotions in check. Placing her hand on his fore-arm she stroked it gently and smiled gently up at him. 'I know Jay. I know how you're feeling and it won't be long until we're finally together again,' she whispered, as Gary and Alex moved away and made their way to the back of the yacht to get into the little wooden boat which bobbed about on the tide.

'It doesn't make me feel any better about leaving you though, Bells,' Jason rested his chin on the top of her head and heaved a deep sigh which gusted through her hair softly. 'It's so shit that you're here - it's nearly as bad as you being in outer Mongolia. Sometimes I just want to speak to you without SKYPE freezing on us or me not being able to see your beautiful face clearly.' Jason dashed away a tear from his eye and abruptly pulled away from her, desperate for her not to see the anguish he felt at their imminent parting. 'Come on, we'd best collect our bags,' he threw over his shoulder in an attempt to cover up how upset he really felt.

Bella swivelled her head around and watched him head in the direction of their cabin. She could see from the dejected stance of his shoulders that he was fighting not to completely break down and she sensed that the last thing he needed was her getting upset too or it would compound the way he was feeling. She waited a moment to give him time to collect himself together before following him back into the cabin.

Jason stood at the washbasin inside the palatial bathroom in their cabin and splashed cold water onto his face. He knew that he needed to try better to hide his feelings, but the thought of leaving Bella was seriously fucking with his mind. He knew it would ruin her last few weeks in Cuba if he didn't hide his feelings, and he also knew that it wouldn't be fair on her to do that, because she had enough on her plate with tying up the loose ends of her job before returning to the UK. He looked into the mirror above the sink and grinned wryly at his reflection. 'Pull yourself together,' he murmered, before splashing his face one last time and striding back into the bedroom where Bella was sitting waiting for him on the bed.

'You Ok?' she arched an eyebrow prettily at him.

Jason ran his fingers distractedly through his hair and nodded. 'Yeah, just needed to sort my head out,' he walked back into the bedroom and hesitated while he worked out whether he'd packed all his belongings.

'We really need to get a move on Jay. Gaz and Alex have already reached the shore and the boat's on it's way back to collect us.' Bella remarked, wishing Jason would stop dithering about. She didn't want him to go home, but if they didn't get a move on they would miss their flight back to Havana, which would mean Jason, Gary and Alex would miss their connecting flight home.

Jason nodded and picked up both his and Bella's bag of clothing and toiletries. 'Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm trying to delay the inevitable,' he shot her a wry grin and took hold of her hand in his to lead her back out on deck.

Just over two hours later they had safely landed at Havana airport and were waiting for their Virgin Atlantic flight to touch down to bring the three of them back to England. Bella had messaged Matt and he was waiting in the arrivals area to take Bella back to work and Bella knew that she couldn't go any further with Jason. He had to go straight through to the departure lounge as his bags had been checked straight through from Cayo Santa Maria airport through to Manchester. Bella wasn't allowed in the departure lounge, as Havana was where her journey ended and she had to go through to the Domestic arrivals to collect her baggage.

Gary and Alex had made themselves scarce once Bella had hugged them tightly, tears rushing to her eyes as she murmered goodbye to them, on the pretext that they needed to get a drink in the departure lounge.

Jason turned to look at Bella, his fingers grasping hers as they stood in the middle of the narrow corridor with people rushing around them. 'Over here or we'll get knocked over,' he indicated with his head. Pulling her beside the white-washed wall, he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him to hug her tightly. 'Keep busy and it won't be long,' he said simply, tipping her chin up to look at him as a tear slid down her cheek.

Bella nodded wordlessly and swallowed hard in an attempt to stifle the wave of tears threatening to overwhelm her. 'Jay, I love you, ' she whispered, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Jason tangled his fingers in her curls as he deepened the kiss, not wanting to let her go. He wanted to etch the taste and smell of her onto his brain until he saw her again. 'I love you too, Bells,' he replied, his forehead resting on hers as he broke their kiss.

'Remember me?' she asked, her voice tiny and unsure as he pressed a soft kiss on her brow and breathed her scent in deeply.

'Always. I'm not about to forget you. You're my new flat-mate when you come home and hopefully my wife one day,' he joked, referring back to his proposal, which she'd turned down earlier in the holiday.

Bella grinned at him, knowing that he'd forgiven her for turning him down and simply whispered the word "yes" as they parted. 

Jason caught hold of her fingertips, desperate not to let her go, a look of confusion on his face. Did she mean yes to being his flat-mate or his wife? he wondered to himself. 'Yes?' he asked softly, wanting her to repeat the word again and maybe he'd understand the meaning behind the word.

Bella gently extracted her fingertips from his hand. 'Yes. Ask me again when I get home and I might just say yes,' she whispered softly, backing away from him, her heart feeling like it was going to break in two at having to say goodbye.

'I might just do that....' Jason called back teasingly, as she blew him a kiss and retreated further from him, tears spilling out of her eyes as it finally hit her that she wasn't going to see him until Christmas.

Bella turned her back on Jason and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and set off to meet Matt. The sooner she got the work over with, the sooner she could be back with Jason, she thought to herself.

Gary looked up as Jason appeared five minutes later. It was obvious that Jason had shed a few tears alone in the privacy of the toilet cubicle, judging by how red his eyes were and the toilet paper flapping about from where it was stuck to the bottom of his shoe un-noticed. 'You OK?' he asked kindly, standing up and drawing his friend into a big hug.

'I will be when she's back in England, but yeah, I'm OK I guess.' Jason said, sucking his bottom lip hard between his teeth to stop another bout of tears which threatened.

'You're the first man she's truly loved, Jay.' Alex said, standing up and joining their group hug. 

'I know.' Jason said simply, knowing that her parting words had just proved that to him and the trust she'd put in him from the first time they'd slept together.


	80. Chapter 80

Bella stepped through the double doors, tears blinding her as she sought a glimpse of her boss Matt. He was waiting patiently amongst the crowd who were gathered. Bella assumed that some of them were waiting for friends or family who had arrived on the flight which Jason was about to depart on.

'Good holiday?' he asked, stepping forward and taking her case from her as they began to walk out of the airport.

Bella nodded and gave him a watery looking smile. 'Yes, it was great. Jay said how much help you were planning it all for him. Thanks so much.'

'Ah, it was nothing,' he waved away her thanks and flashed a grin in her direction. 'Are you OK going back to work now or do you want to wave goodbye to his plane?' he suddenly stopped and looked at her, wondering whether she'd prefer to do that before they drove back to work.

'God. No. I'll be a mess. Just drive me back or I'll just be dragging it all out.'

Matt stopped abruptly in his tracks and looked straight at Bella. 'You know you could just get on that plane and go home with him.'

Bella stopped walking and swivelled around to look at Matt, a look of incredulity clouding her face. 'That's not funny Matt! You know it's not that easy!' her voice raised an octave as she tried to keep her temper in check. 

'It is that easy,' Matt stated quietly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. 'Just listen to me for a minute.'

Bella folded her arms in front of her chest in a protective gesture and raised an eyebrow,' go on then. I'm all ears,' she said huffily, kicking a stray stone with the toe of her trainer.

'Bella, you just want to be with Jason. Don't you?' he waited until he saw her give the tiniest nod of her head. 'It's obvious to me that he thinks the world of you too. How many guys would do what he's just done?'

'Well there's not many that have his kind of money,' Bella laughed a hollow sounding laugh and raised her eyebrow at Matt.

'No, you're right,' Matt admitted, letting go of her case and placing it gently on the ground so it rested against his leg. 'Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I've found your replacement,' he waited a beat, seeing her raise her eyebrow, as if she was slightly pissed off that he'd found someone to fill the gaping hole she would leave behind. 'Jules is going to take over your role as soon as you leave.'

Bella felt a surge of elation run through her and her heart began to pick up speed as she realised that Matt was giving her a way out and that she was being silly in feeling a little annoyed that he'd replaced her so quickly. 'So when does she take over?'

'Today if you want her to. As she can step straight into your shoes I'm happy to let you go without any notice - if that's what you want of course?'

Bella could hardly believe her ears. 'Are you serious? I can go right now?'

'If you want. I can get your belongings back at work flown home with the next Red Cross flight if you want,' Matt suggested, with a winning smile. 'What time does Jay's flight leave?'

Consulting her watch, Bella realised they didn't have much time, 'he leaves in an hour. I think he'll still be in the transit lounge at the moment.'

'Well we don't have any time to waste then, do we? Come on!' he turned on his heel, grabbing the handle of her small suitcase in one hand and her hand in his other as they broke into a run back in the direction of the airport terminal.

As they neared the check in desk they could see the check in staff beginning to take down the signs emblazoned with the word "Manchester" on them, to be replaced with the next sign which announced the word "Gatwick", which was due to leave two hours after Jason's flight. 

Skidding up to the desk, Matt dropped Bella's case and looked beseechingly at the younger member of staff there, who was already swapping the luggage stickers over from the spool containing the Manchester flight to the already full Gatwick one, which departed two hours afterwards. 'Are we too late? Please say we're not too late. This lady needs to get on that flight to Manchester.'

The staff member flicked a glance in the other lady's direction as if to ask their permission, before shaking her head apologetically and answering him in heavily accented English, 'I'm sorry you're two minutes too late. Check in just closed.'

'Ah, come on.... she only has hand luggage. Look!' he gestured towards where Bella's case lay at his feet. 'You don't even need to put a sticker on there as it's hand luggage! If you don't let her on this flight the next one to Manchester isn't for another two weeks. Surely you can let her on!'

Bella laid a hand on the woman's arm and looked her in the eyes, 'it would mean the world to me if you let me through. My boyfriend is on that flight and I made a mistake in saying I was going to stay here. Please reconsider?'

'Passport?' the woman said gruffly, thinking how desperate the young woman in front of her sounded. She held out her hand as she waited for Bella to do as she asked and ignored the stare from her colleague who was surprised to see her younger co-worker relent.

Bella retrieved her passport from the depths of her handbag and handed it shakily to the woman as she threw Matt a relieved glance. 'So how much is the ticket?'

'One thousand two hundred Pesos,' the woman replied, hardly pausing a beat as she named her price. She knew that the price of the ticket was probably half that, so she could get away with pocketing the rest, after splitting it with her work colleague Clarita, who was surreptitiously watching their exchange in the background.

Bella's eyes shot up in surprise at the steep price - it was not far off £800 one way. 'Is that the best you can do?' she asked, mentally calculating how much that would leave of her wages.

The woman shrugged nonchalantly, as if she really didn't care whether Bella went or not. 'Take it or leave it. You have less than five minutes to make your mind up,' she turned away and began coiling up the rolls of luggage stickers which she'd been affixing to the back of passengers' boarding passes twenty minutes earlier.

Bella looked at Matt who was waiting expectantly for her to make a decision. 'Ok. I'll buy it,' she started to rifle around in her handbag.

Matt laid a hand on her arm. 'They won't take your credit or debit card if that's what you're looking for. They want cash. You don't actually think the airline will get most of that money, do you?'

Bella looked at Matt tearfully.' I don't have that kind of cash on me. I was hoping they would take a card. Looks like I'll be here until Christmas after all.' She knew that cards weren't taken in Cuba like they were in the rest of the world, but it was her only hope.

Matt grinned and extricated a manila envelope from the small ruck-sack he was carrying on his back. 'Ah, that's where I can help you. I was going to pay some of my wages into my bank account later today. He rapidly counted a wad of notes onto the counter without pausing, until the pile reached the required one thousand two hundred pesos, before Bella could stop him. 'I'll email you my bank account number and sort code and you can just pay it into my account when you get home,' he muttered as the check in steward double checked it and nodded that it was correct.

'I'll get it to you as soon as a I can. Thank you so much Matt!' Bella threw her arms around Matt, smacking a huge kiss on his lips in way of thanks. 'Are you sure it won't leave you short?'

Matt stepped away from her, a slight blush lighting up his handsome features in embarassment. 'No. I have savings and you're going home to be with someone who isn't short of a bob or two. I'm sure if you don't have the money to hand, Jason will get it to me.'

Bella nodded enthusiastically. 'You have my word. It will be sorted tomorrow,' she flung her arms around him again and grabbed up her small case.

'You need to get yourself to the plane, Miss. They'll be calling the final boarding call in a few minutes,' the woman said, interrupting the two of them as they celebrated. She shoved a printed boarding pass into Bella's hand, tucked inside her passport and ushered her towards the entrance for the security.

Bella kissed Matt one last time and with a hearty wave, made her way hurriedly to the security man who was stationed at the entrance leading to the two X-Ray machines. He hardly looked at either her boarding pass or passport, simply giving them both a cursory glance before waving her languidly through and returning to the novel which he'd been engrossed in.

Bella hardly stopped as she went through security, grabbing up her small case as it emerged through the X Ray machine and waiting impatiently for the security guard to pat her down, before setting off at a half run towards the gate, her case banging her calves painfully as it trailed in her wake.

By the time she reached the departure gate, the plane was nearly ready to depart as the final three stragglers made it to the air-bridge and hurried across to the plane. Bella slowed as she caught up with them and followed along closely behind.

On entering the aircraft she could see that the flight looked to be full and she stood uncertainly looking at her boarding pass, whilst also trying to ascertain where both her seat and Jason's were in relation to each other. She had absolutely no idea where he would be sitting and wondered whether any of the stewardesses would be able to point her in the right direction.

'Can I help you miss?' an immaculately dressed stewardess made a move towards her. Bella immediately felt scruffy compared to the attractive lady in her bright red uniform. She could see why men often had a thing for air stewards. She was beautifully made up with bright red lipstick and ebony coloured hair drawn up into a neat bun.

'Do you have any of Take That onboard?' Bella asked the first thing which popped into her mind, immediately regretting it when she saw the guarded expression flit across the steward's face. 'Jason Orange is my boyfriend. Is there any chance of sitting with him?'

The steward raked her gaze up and down Bella's slightly dishevelled appearance and wondered whether she was in actual fact a deranged fan. 'Really?'

Bella nodded and gave the young lady a winning smile. 'Yes, really. Is he seated in Premium or Business class?' she was fairly sure given Jason's height that he wouldn't be seated in Economy. He'd told her that he hated flying at the best of times and she couldn't imagine him scrunched into a standard seat - not with his 6 foot lanky frame.

'How about I go check where he's seated and you just sit in the seat you've been allocated? In Economy,' she said, her voice slightly sarcastic so that Bella was in no doubt that she still disbelieved her.

'I want to surprise him. Don't tell him I'm here. I'll go sit in the seat I've been given and then once we're air-borne do you think you might be able to seat me somewhere nearby?' Bella asked, her eyes pleading with the young lady to understand that she wasn't a nutty fan.

'You do that and I'll come find you once I've checked where he is, but if you're a stalker just to let you know we have air marshals on all our flights. OK?' the steward swept off, leaving Bella staring at her retreating back in disbelief that she had dared to be so dismissive of her. She guessed she didn't blame her, but her tone stung all the same.

Walking into Business class, the steward immediately spotted Gary and Alex sat together and Jason in the window seat behind, his earphones jammed over his ears and his eyes closed in concentration as he listened to his music. Tapping Gary softly on the shoulder, she suddenly found herself tongue-tied as he looked up and removed his ear-phones. 'Can I have a quick word Mr Barlow?'

'Yes, is everything OK?' 

The steward leant down so she was closer to Gary, trying not to be distracted by the delicious tang of his aftershave. 'Does your friend behind have a girlfriend?'

'Um, shouldn't you be asking him rather than me?' Gary asked, clearly confused as to what she meant. 

'No, I don't mean for me,' the lady laughed softly. 'It's just there's a young woman back in Economy saying she's his girlfriend and asking where Mr Orange is sitting. I was a bit worried that she's a..a... nut-job?'

'What does she look like?' Gary instantly guessed that Bella must have had a change of heart.

'Um, brown curly hair - tied into a ponytail. Jeans and strappy top. About my height and age I'd guess. Nicely spoken - yeah, a southern accent I'd say.'

'Sounds like Bella. I'll come back and check if you want?' Gary offered, putting his earphones on top of the arm-rest and making to leave his seat.

'No. If you think it's her I'll bring her down here once we get air-borne - there's a spare seat in this cabin so we might be able to juggle things so they can be together. I just wanted to check.'

'Don't tell Jay. It'll be a nice surprise.' Gary suggested, throwing a grin in Jason's direction and rubbing his hands together. He loved being part of surprises and this was going to be one hell of a surprise.


	81. Chapter 81

As the plane took off Bella drummed her fingers impatiently on the arm-rest. There was no way she wanted to spend the entire flight sat apart from Jason - especially not if she'd given everything up to be with him. The plane began to level off and she wondered whether to wait until the stewardess came to collect her or whether to go off in search of Jason.

There was a ping and then an announcement that the cabin crew could go about their duties. Bella took this cue to jump up out of her seat too. Grabbing up her hand luggage up, she heaved it up and into the aisle in front of her and began to make her way up the aisle as she tried not to hit anyone with her bag.

She pulled back the curtain separating Economy and Business class and scanned the seats to see if she could recognise the top of either Jason's, Gary's or Alex's heads.

'Are you looking for someone?' a voice asked, closing the curtain in front Bella's face. Swivelling around, she was confronted by the cabin steward who had spoken to her earlier.

'Um yeah. I was looking for my boyfriend Jason. He's up there in Business class.' she looked the cabin steward in the eye and crossed her arms, daring her to try and stop her.

'I know. I spoke to Mr Barlow and he confirmed who you are. I wasn't about to let anyone up there until I'd checked.' the steward responded smoothly - she was well used to dealing with problem travellers.

'So can I go up there please?' Bella asked politely, guessing she needed to get on her right side if she didn't want to fly on her own for the entire journey.

'Yes. We've juggled it so I can move your boyfriend as we have two spare seats together. If you want to go and see him and then make your way to 11E&F you can sit together.'

'Thank you so much.' Bella shot her a grateful look and inched the curtain back again to see if she could see Jason.

'He's in 8E,' the cabin steward said, knowing that Bella was looking for him and holding the curtain wider so she could get her hand luggage through the gap.

Bella fixed the steward with a wide grin before hurrying down the aisle of the plane and stopping as she reached row 8. She stood momentarily and simply looked down at him, realising with growing clarity that she'd given up everything she knew simply to be with him and feeling a strange sense of freedom. His Beats earphones were stuck firmly over his ears and she could just make out a soft beat filtering through the speakers. She was pretty sure he was fast asleep as his head was lolling to one side in complete relaxation.

Sensing someone was standing just behind their seat, Alex craned her neck around and almost squealed with excitement when she glimpsed Bella. Bella touched her finger to her lips to indicate to stay as quiet as a mouse, so that Alex knew she wanted to surprise Jason.

Bella lifted her small case and placed it to one side so nobody tripped over it and perched herself sideways on his lap, winding her arms around his neck as she did so.

Jason awoke with a start as he felt soft lips kiss his and his eyes fluttered open. 'Bella, what are you doing here? ' he asked, wrenching off his earphones and looking at her like she was an apparition as she pulled away and stared unwaveringly into his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips at his obvious surprise.

'I changed my mind. I want to be with you Jason. It's as simple as that. I can't be in Cuba and be happy any more knowing you're back in England.' Bella replied, her eyes shining with happy tears.

Jason sat back in his seat, momentarily stunned at seeing her there. 'Bella, you don't know how happy you've made me. I was dreading going home and trying to continue life until the next time we saw each other,' Jason pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

'Oh, we have seats together back there,' Bella gestured behind them both with her thumb as they pulled apart. 'The cabin steward juggled people around so we could sit together,' she stood back up and fixed him with a grin,'best not make her angry, eh?'

Jason grabbed up his hand baggage and followed Bella to their seats. He switched off his mobile phone which he'd been listening to his music on. He'd resigned himself to trying to while away the time on the long, boring flight by listening to music and now he had no reason to.

Settling into his new seat, he held Bella's hand in his and sat back contentedly, 'so what's the plan then? Has Matt sorted you out with a new job in the UK?' he sincerely hoped so and that she was planning on that stay being permanent.

'Sort of...put it this way, I've already been replaced and I think Matt is putting some feelers out to get me a job at head office in Manchester.' 

Jason hesitated momentarily, turning over in his mind what she'd said, 'Bella, you know I love you, don't you?' Bella nodded and stroked the planes of his cheek as he turned around in his seat so they were facing each other. 'Move in with me then.'

'Oh Jay. Are you sure about that? You've lived alone so long. How will I fit into your well ordered life?'

'I asked you back at Havana airport and I'm asking again now. How do you fancy being my flat-mate?'

'Just a flat-mate?' Bella laughed, knowing he meant a heck of a lot more than that.

'Bella, you know what I mean. I want you to move in with me. Sod my well ordered life as you put it. I want you in my life. Permanently. If you'd have asked me a year ago before we went on the cruise whether I wanted someone sharing my life then yes, the thought would have scared the living daylights out of me.' He stopped and looked her straight in the eye, so she knew he meant every word he said. 'Bella. You're good for me and I'm good for you. Come home with me and move in.'

Bella looked at him, a small smile lighting up her face. She leant forward and kissed him softly, 'Jay, the answer's yes. The fact that you flew all the way to Cuba to surprise me shows how much you care.'

Jason's face lit up in a smile that illuminated his whole face. 'Ah, Bells you don't know how happy you've made me.'

'I can't quite believe I've just jacked in my job and jumped on a plane back to England. It's not the sort of thing I'd ordinarily do. I'm like you - a planner and a thinker and I never do things without thinking them through first.' Bella shook her head, still feeling somewhat dazed at what she'd done.

'Well you sort of jumped in where our relationship was concerned,' Jason observed, taking a sip of the Gin and Tonic which the cabin steward had placed in front of both of them as they chatted.

'Not at first though. I had to reconcile how I felt about you, your history and what you do for a living. Once I'd got my head around that then yes, I guess I threw caution to the wind.' Bella chuckled to herself, thinking how far she'd come. His love had helped remove a lot of her barriers and her messed up mind where men were concerned.

'And of course my sparkling wit and the fact that I'm devastatingly handsome helped too, eh?' Jason joked as he winked flirtatiously at her.

'That goes without saying...' Bella said teasingly, taking a sip of her own drink.

'So I guess we need to take a trip to tell your parents,' Jason remarked, wondering how that was going to go down with them. He got the distinct feeling that her father especially didn't like him very much. He supposed he couldn't blame him, given the fact that he'd been splashed all over the tabloids not so long ago. But he knew if he wanted any kind of future with Bella that he needed to sort things out so that at least her parents accepted him. It would be preferable if they liked him of course.

'I'll text mum as soon as we land, because she'll be wondering what's going on if I don't look like I've been on SKYPE. She'll have worked out that by now I should be back in Havana and if I leave it more than a day or so to make contact with her she'll be really worrying.'

'Do you think they'll ever accept me?' the words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them as he thought about her parents.

'Once they get to know you Jay, I'm sure they'll love you. Just give them time.' Bella said, trying to reassure him. 'After all, the fact I've actually brought a bloke home for the first time takes some getting used to. I think they wondered if the day would ever happen.'

'I guess so....' Jason replied, hoping she was right.


	82. Chapter 82

As the plane banked sharply as it began it's descent, Bella felt a thread of excitement run through her as she saw Manchester sprawled out below and realised that this was now her home city.

'Excited?' Jason said softly, as he rested his hand on top of hers on the arm-rest as she craned her neck to look out by the window. Having Bella there with him on the plane gave him something else to concentrate on. When he flew alone he wasn't the best flier as he listened out for any subtle noise changes, freaking out inside if he heard any.

Bella nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes, though I need to go home and get some more clothes seeing as I've got to wait for Matt to ship the rest of my stuff home from Cuba. I'll ring mum when we land to let her know I've come back with you. Will we have time to maybe drive down tomorrow? I literally have the clothes I'm sat here in,' she gestured downwards to her clothing. 

'Yes we can drive down tomorrow if you like. Do you want to do down and back in one day or stay overnight?' Jason asked her, thinking they might better to stay overnight. He had a feeling that Bella's parents might not be too impressed that she'd given up a great job to basically do an office job at the Red Cross headquarters in Manchester. And all for a romance that had been going for 4 months.

'I think we'll maybe stay the night. They haven't seen me for a few months, so I'd like to stay over if that's ok?' she glanced across at Jason and smiled when he agreed that he was fine with that.

Forty five minutes later they were through passport control and waiting for Jason's case to come through on the luggage reclaim belt. Bella took the opportunity to ring her mum. Her mum answered after a few rings, 'Hi Bella, how are you? Isn't it really early there?' she asked, her voice sounding a bit confused.

'Mum I'm in Manchester. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Jay.'

'But what about your job, Bella? Are you sure it's not all a bit rushed?'

'Matt thinks he has found me a job at the Red Cross headquarters in Manchester and he has a replacement for me in Cuba already,' Bella replied. She could detect a tone of disappointment in her mum's tone coupled with shock that she'd given everything up for Jason. 'We were hoping we could come down to see you and pick up some clothes if that's ok?'

'Yes of course you can. If I do lunch for one o'clock your dad will be back from his allotment. How does that sound?' 

'Yes, that sounds good to me. We'll see you tomorrow then, Mum.' Bella finished the call feeling slightly deflated as she did so.

'So how did it go with your mum?' Jason asked as he pulled out of the meet and greet parking opposite the terminal.

'A bit shocked and slightly disappointed I think,' Bella replied, still feeling a bit upset.

Jason squeezed her hand supportively, 'Well I guess they're bound to be a little bit worried. Hopefully they'll feel happier once we've spoken to them,' he said soothingly, the pad of his thumb stroking her knuckles.

The following morning they set off after breakfast and arrived at her house in Bury St Edmunds at around 12.30pm. Bella was rooting around in her handbag looking for her keys as her mum having seen them arrive opened the door. 'Hi my luv!' 

'Oh hi Mum!' Bella replied as her mum folded her tightly into a perfumed hug and waved at Jason over Bella's shoulder as he lifted their bags out of the boot, along with a bottle of red wine for Patrick and pink roses for Jean. She held the door open wider so Jason could follow the two of them into the house.

'Your dad isn't home yet, Bella. So shall we have a cup of tea in the lounge while we wait for him? Lunch won't be ready for a while yet,' Jean said, gesturing for them to go into the lounge whilst she made drinks.

Bella raised her eyebrows at Jason as they sat on the sofa together. 'Ready for the interrogations to begin?' she whispered. He nodded in reply, thinking he'd probably rather be let loose in a tigers' cage than be interrogated by Patrick.

Jean bustled back into the room with a tray containing a teapot, cups, milk and sugar. Once the drinks were poured she sat back in her chair and fixed them both with a smile. 'I'm sorry I didn't sound exactly happy when you rang. You shocked the living daylights out of me. I knew Jason was flying home yesterday, but I didn't expect you to be with him,' she stopped to gather her thoughts, before continuing. 'It's just very soon, Bella. That's all.'

'Mum, I'm 30 years of age. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I just couldn't let Jason go. My heart felt like it would break in two when I walked away from him at Havana airport. I just knew it was the right thing to do - to come back. Don't you see?' she gripped onto Jason's hand and looked at her mum imploringly.

The front door slammed shut as Patrick came home. Walking into the lounge he hugged Bella warmly as she stood up and then shook Jason's hand in a cursory fashion. 'Enough in the pot for another one?' he nodded at the tea-pot.

Jean got up and hurried into the kitchen with the pot, emerging a couple of moments later with an extra cup and a full pot. Patrick took a sip of his tea before looking straight at Bella. 'So, this is all very quick, Bella. You haven't gone and got yourself pregnant have you?' he asked, taking a mouthful of tea. It hadn't escaped his notice that Jason had his hand resting on Bella's thigh which indicated to him they must be pretty intimate. 

Jason removed his hand and moved it to hold Bella's hand. 'Dad, what kind of question is that?' Bella snapped feeling angry that he'd even said the words. 'No I'm not and even if I was what difference would that make?'

Patrick shrugged, 'well you would have to come back here to have the baby as it's not exactly the right job or country to be having a baby, that's all.'

'Well I'm not pregnant. So you don't need to worry!'Bella snapped, feeling exasperated at her dad and his old fashioned views.

'Bella, come and help me finish getting lunch and Jason can have a proper chat with your dad,' Jean suggested, getting up and gesturing to Bella to follow her into the kitchen.

Bella began to chop the salad ingredients to make the salad as her mum opened the oven door and slid the garlic bread inside next to the lasagne. 'Mum do you two not like Jason?' Bella turned to look at her mum, popping a sliver of red pepper into her mouth as she did so.

Jean closed the door. 'It's not that we don't like him Bella. It's just very soon and we don't want you to get hurt.'

'Mum, I love him. He loves me. When you get to know him he's the kindest, most thoughtful person. He makes me happy and his given me my confidence back. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and I feel loved.'

'Then that's all we can ask for Bella,' her mum pulled her into a tight hug, feeling happier. She had to admit this was the happiest she'd ever seen her daughter.

As the two women chatted in the kitchen Jason looked at Patrick appraisingly. 'Shall we open that wine I brought along?'

Patrick nodded and went over to the unit to retrieve two wine glasses. He fixed Jason with a brooding stare, 'So you and Bella, it's serious is it?'

Jason leant forward on the sofa, his hands clasped between his legs. 'Yes. I really love your daughter. I mean, really love her. Surely the fact that I'm the first man she's brought home doesn't that count for something?' he waited a beat before continuing, 'I think she loves me as much as I love her, Patrick. '

Patrick took a sip of his red wine and nodded, fixing Jason with a smile. 'OK, I get it. The real deal eh?'

'The real deal,' Jason agreed.

'Well that's all I can ask of you that you make her happy and love her.' He leant forward and raised his glass as Jason raised his too and they clinked glasses together.

'It's gone very quiet in there, Bella.' Jean remarked, realising the low murmur of voices in the lounge had gone quieter. She opened the kitchen door, gesturing Bella to look out and into the lounge. The two men were sat there with their heads together studying the guide on the TV as they looked for the station which would be showing the Man City match that afternoon.

Both ladies looked at each other and laughed, 'typical that the one thing to unite them would be football,' Bella remarked, shaking her head ruefully.

Jean laughed in response and lowered her voice as she changed the subject. 'It's your dad's 60th in December. I was thinking I might arrange a surprise party. What do you think?' she looked at Bella expectantly as she waited for an answer.

'Ah, he'd love that mum. How big were you thinking?'

'Just family and friends. We could have it here if we maybe kept it to around thirty people. I was thinking maybe the first Saturday in December?'

'Good idea. I'm sure that will be fine. We'll come down to help of course. I'm pretty sure Jason will be ok with that as the lads aren't working for a few months. Is it ok if I check with him when we get upstairs and I'll let you know?'

Her mum rubbed her hands together excitedly, 'excellent. It looks like we have a party to plan then.'


	83. Chapter 83

After they'd eaten lunch Bella and Jason went upstairs to unpack their bags. 'Well that went better than I expected', Jason exhaled loudly as he sat on her bed, and fixed her with a grin of relief. 

Bella laughed softly as she hung up a blouse that she was planning on wearing the following day. 'Can you believe he actually asked if I was pregnant? You could have knocked me over a feather when he asked me that! Though it looks like you talked him around in the end thankfully.'

Jason shuffled back on the bed so that his back was leaning against the headboard. 'My heart dropped when he said that. Once you and your mum went into the kitchen he began to thaw a bit. I pointed out that I was the first man you'd brought home, so didn't that count for anything? He couldn't really argue with that. Then it turns out we both love Man City and by the time you came back in he was fine. Thank goodness!'

Bella closed the wardrobe door and crawled on the bed towards Jason. Looping her arms around his neck, she kissed him lightly on the lips. 'You men and your football eh?' 

'Yeah, Thank fuck for football', he returned her kiss and then fixed her with a brooding gaze. 'Bella, don't you think maybe you should tell your parents about what went on with Carl? I really think they have a right to know.' 

'I simply can't bring myself to tell them, Jay. It's just a step too far at the moment', she replied, extricating her arms from around his neck and plucking the duvet nervously between her fingers at the thought. 'Where do I even start?'

'What does your counsellor say?'

'We've touched on it, but she's said I need to forgive myself first and get my head in the right place. I'm getting there, but I'm not ready. I just can't do it', she swallowed deeply to quell the tears as the vision swam back into her head of Carl laughing like a maniac as he twisted her hair around his fist and yanking her head to one side to force her to kiss him. Even now, he still had the ability to invade her thoughts when she just wanted to forget about him.

'Well when that day comes and you're ready to tell them I can be with you if you want me to', Jason said softly, gently holding her fingers with his and tipping her chin up to look at him with his other hand. He knew without asking that she'd just had a flashback, just by the scared expression which had flitted across her face. 'Do you want me to come to your next session? I can either wait outside or sit in - whatever you feel comfortable with.'

'I'm not sure... Bella trailed off, thinking to herself that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to have him hearing any more than she'd already told him. It was almost like she didn't want Carl's actions to sully their relationship too. What she had with Jason was special and she didn't want her previous fucked up relationship to ruin the only normal relationship she'd ever had. She loved Jason with all her heart and knew the longer they were together, the more secure she felt.

'Well, I'm here for you Bella. Always. Ok?'

Bella nodded and fixed him with small smile, 'I know. Thank you. I'm going to have a shower and then do you fancy going for a walk?'

Jason nodded and picked up the TV remote to take a look at the football results while Bella had a shower. As he heard the soft pitter patter of water as Bella showered, his thoughts turned to the faceless man who had messed with her head so much. He had no clue what he looked like and idly wondered whether he looked in any way like Carl, whether they had any similarities at all. He couldn't ever imagine how someone could harm such a beautiful person. It pained him that he still affected her - albeit not as much as when they first met. But he was still a spectre in her background and he hated him for it.

As Bella showered she felt a wave of relief run through her that it looked like her parents had now accepted Jason. Her thoughts turned to him and how much she loved him. She knew he was good for her and she acknowledged that he was right and that she needed to tell her parents. Tears sprang unchecked from her eyes and down her face as she thought about how much it would destroy her dad. Carl had been his friend and by seducing her it was the ultimate betrayal that one friend could do to another. 

Jason looked up from the TV as Bella emerged from the bathroom. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinised her face. Unless he was very much mistaken it looked like she'd been crying. 'Everything alright?'

Bella nodded and gave him a small smile. 'Yes I am,' she wandered over to where he sat on the bed and dropped a soft kiss on his upturned lips. 'Been doing a bit of thinking, that's all' sitting down on the edge of the bed she began to brush her hair in an attempt to tidy her curls.

'Here... let me,' Jason dropped the TV remote control and took her brush. He began to gently brush her hair, 'what were you thinking about?' he asked, his lips narrowing as he guessed they'd both been thinking about the same person.

'Oh you know... how someone could betray my father's trust?'

'My thoughts are more about how someone could do what he did to you Bella. You've been hurt emotionally and physically. As far as I see it your dad is collateral damage. Hopefully when you feel better equipped emotionally you can tell him. Seeing your counsellor will help you get there. And in the meantime, I promise I'm here for you,' he dropped a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and handed the brush back to her, 'shall we go for a walk before it gets dark?'

They left the following morning to drive the four hour drive back up to Manchester. Patrick had thawed greatly since the previous day and drew Jason into a hug while Bella was upstairs retrieving her soap bag, which she'd mistakenly left in the en-suite bathroom. 'I'm really sorry I gave you a hard time, Jason. I was wrong about you.'

Jason knew it must have taken a lot for Patrick to admit he was wrong. He was a proud man. 'It's no problem at all. I love Bella very much, so rest assured I'll look after her,' he replied and returned the hug.

As they drove up the M6, Bella's phone buzzed. Extricating it from her handbag she smiled when she saw it was from Alex. 'Gaz and Alex have asked us over next Saturday for dinner. Are we free?'

Jason rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his stubble rasping under his fingertips. 'Yes we are. It'll be nice to see them and catch up after our holiday, won't it? Plus I wanted to have a quick word about when he was thinking we will meet up again to start recording some new material'.

Bella rapidly texted back and said yes to their invitation. 'Ah yeah Jay, while I think of it, mum mentioned a birthday bash for dad's 60th. She was saying the first Saturday in December. Will that work? I said I'd check with you and let her know. I forgot to ask you last night'.

Jason looked over at her as she held the phone ready to text her mum while she remembered. 'Yes, nothing planned for December. It won't be until after Christmas at the earliest that we have any band commitments. I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere nice for New Year what do you think?' he thought back to the previous New Years Eve and how it would be lovely to spend it with her rather than all on his own - that was one of the worst things about not having anyone serious last year. It was bloody lonely when he knew nearly everyone was out and his family thinking he'd be busy not inviting him over.

Bella immediately sent a text to her mum to say the date was fine with them for the party and gave him a big grin. 'I'd love that. I've never been away on holiday over New Year. Where were you thinking?'

'Dunno, no idea. I guess somewhere romantic and warm and just the two of us. I just thought I'd mention it to see what you thought and then when you go for the interview for your new job tomorrow you can mention it,' Jason remarked, shooting a glance at her as he navigated the car around a lorry.

'Yes, I'd like that,' Bella replied, thinking it would be fun to start planning it when they got back home.


	84. Chapter 84

Bella's interview the following week went well and they offered her the job on the spot. Matt had given her a glowing reference. She would be working 3 days a week and her time would be spent on fundraising projects. She was looking forward to starting, but was pleased that she'd get to spend two weeks with Jason before she started.

Jean had started to plan Patrick's birthday plan and had sent copies of the caterers menus to see if Bella thought they looked ok. She told Bella that she had decided to have the party at home and was hiring a marquee in the garden. Bella had sent her text back saying it all looked amazing and her dad would be really touched that she'd planned such a lovely surprise. Jean sent Bella the guest list to make sure she hadn't missed anyone. There were around 50 names on there and Bella sent it back saying it looked fine to her, but not to forget his allotment friends off the list.

On the Saturday evening they set off to Gary and Alex's house. It was the other side of Manchester in a small village. Jason insisted on driving so that Bella could have a few drinks with her best friend. Drawing up at their house, Bella let out a low whistle. It was a beautiful honey coloured 1930's style mansion, surrounded by acres of gardens. It was the complete antithesis of the type of house she would have expected Alex to end up living in. Her friend loved ultra modern houses which were a bit showy - like a Footballers wives style mansion.

Jason switched off the car engine and chuckled at Bella's expression. 'Its big isn't it? This is Gary's pride and joy. When the band split up and things were really bad for him, this is the one thing he made sure he hung onto. The big cars went. The parties stopped. But this house was the one thing he couldn't bear to give up. So he clung onto it for dear life. Thankfully he had paid outright for it way back in the 90's when things were good.'

'Its beautiful. I just can't imagine Alex living here. It's too sophisticated!' Bella giggled. She loved Alex, but she had no airs and graces and had a feeling that before long she'd use her feminine wiles to either get Gary to move, or failing that, if the inside of the house was too old-fashioned inside she'd be busy ripping it apart.

'Ah, inside it's all modern. It's just the outside which looks older,' Jason took hold of Bella's hand as they walked towards the house. 'You look gorgeous by the way. That's from the cruise isn't it?' 

Bella nodded. She had chosen to wear the oyster coloured dress from the black and white night on the cruise as Alex had said they were having a sit down dinner cooked by Gary. She'd also spent ages taming her chestnut curls into a straight curtain of hair, thinking Alex had better notice the effort she'd made as usually she wore more practical clothes and certainly didn't waste time straightening her hair.

'I remember the dress well', Jason let go of her hand and tip-toed his fingers along the lace crossover panel at the back and winked sexily at her. 'You looked a knock out wearing it on the cruise. Just like you do tonight.'

Bella blushed. She still found receiving compliments difficult - even after over 4 months together. 

As they arrived at the door Alex threw it open. It had only been a week or so since they'd seen each other, but she couldn't wait to hear how things were going for Bella and Jason since Bella had decided to come home to stay. 'Ah, Bells I'm so pleased to see you!!!' she threw her arms around Bella and then gave Jason a hug too. 'Gaz can't wait too see you Jay. Between you and me he's doing my nut in. He's written some solo stuff to release before you all get back together again. You know what a perfectionist he is. He's made me listen to the same song 20 times and he keeps tweaking it and asking if that version is now the best. I just keep saying yes, because I've heard so many versions they're all blending into one!'

'Don't worry. After dinner I'll go into the studio with him and he can play me version twenty one and put you out of your misery. He's an old woman when it comes to song-writing. I'm well used to it.' Jason laughed softly, thinking how Gary never changed.

Gary was cooking dinner when they got inside. Bella noticed that Jason had been right in saying that the inside would be modern. It was very tasteful and modern inside. 'Hi guys!!!' he dropped the wooden spatula which he was stir frying vegetables with and hugged them both tightly. 'I guess Alex has been telling you I've been writing?'

Jason nodded. 'Yes, me and you can go into the studio after dinner and I'll have a listen and tell you what I think. If you've still got a spare guitar here I can play a few chords on there for you too if you like?'

Gary rubbed his hands together and grinned excitedly at them both. 'OK. Can't wait! Now, what can I get you both to drink?'

After a dinner of crispy, plum roasted duck and stir fried vegetables followed by pavlova Jason sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach with contentment. 'Wow! That was some dinner, Gaz. You're still a bloody good cook.'

'Good job I am or I'd starve with Alex cooking.' Gary laughed, which earnt him a slap from Alex. 

'I can't be good at everything. I'm just good at most things.' she grinned naughtily at Gary, knowing he got their private joke about just what she was good at instead.

Gary winked back at her and patted her backside as she got up from the dinner table and walked past him. 'Come on Bella we'll take this bottle into the lounge while they play about with Gary's songs.'

'So it's going ok with Gary then?' Bella asked as she sat down on the squishy leather sofa and tucked her legs under her. She could already see it was going more than ok.

'Yeah, it's fantastic. He's such a nice bloke and we can't keep our hands off each other.' Alex sighed, as she thought how she'd went into his studio to take him a cup of coffee earlier that day and they'd ended up with him making love to her on his piano like the scene from Pretty Woman. 'How are you and Jay getting on?' she asked, even though she had half an idea that things were going well. 

'It's going well, Alex. He's so kind and thoughtful and he's taken everything at my pace. He knows I have flashbacks and bad dreams, but he's there for me. I feel so lucky to have met him.' She thought back to only that morning when he'd let her lie in and then brought her breakfast in bed because he knew she'd been tired after waking in the night. She had dreamt that she was being beaten again. 'God, he must have the patience of a saint Alex. I do sometimes think he must regret having met me. My head is so messed up.'

Alex took a sip of her wine and looked at Bella directly. 'Bella, he's crazy about you! He flew to Cuba to be with you. He planned a break to be alone with you in Cuba. You can see by the way he was holding your hand under the table that he's in love. Bella most women would kill for that. Well, apart from me as I have my very own gorgeous hunk.' She laughed dirtily, leaning over and topping up their glasses as she did so. 'So, is he the one Bella and more importantly has he made you come yet?'

Bella shot Alex a horrified look at her choice of words. 'Fucking hell, Alex do you have to be so bloody sex mad? I'm not telling you that!!!' she was aghast at being asked that and didn't know what to say.

'Well if he hasn't. I'll eat my hat. You're glowing! I still remember the racket coming from your bedroom when we were out on that boat in Cuba,' Alex giggled, knowing she was embarrassing Bella.

Bella took a big swallow of her wine and deliberately ignored her question. 'Alex, I'm madly in love. I'd like to think he's the one. But you know how he's never tied himself to anyone since Kaye, well maybe once bitten twice shy.' She tried to shrug nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother her. But she had to admit to herself that she was crazy about him and hoped his comment about wanting the works with her at some point wasn't just a throw away comment and that him asking her to marry him in Cuba, wasn't just for show to convince her to come home.

'Well I'd say asking you to move in with him is a big step for Jason by the sounds of things', Alex remarked, feeling sort of glad that she'd fallen for Gary. She really liked Jason, but he was just too deep for her. She had to concede though that he was perfect for Bella, as both of them were a lot more complicated and on the same wavelength as each other. On the other hand, Gary was one of those kind of people where you knew exactly where you stood. If he was angry you knew it and if he was happy you knew it. 

An hour later Gary and Jason were back and Gary had a huge smile on his face. 'All sorted! Jay helped with the bridge on the song, Alex. He's played me a few riffs on the guitar and it's all ready to put onto the album.'

'Ah, that's good Gaz.' Alex had no idea what a bridge was, but she guessed it was something to do with song writing. 'So do we get to hear it then?' Even though she didn't know much about songwriting she did find the process itself quite interesting.

Gary tapped his nose secretively and smiled an enigmatic smile. 'Now it's finished I'll play you it along with the rest of the album.' 

Jason laughed, knowing how Gary had these strange little rules and superstitions where his songs were concerned. He looked at Bella questioningly, noticing her cheeks were rosy and she was looking extremely happy and relaxed. 'Are you ready to make tracks yet?'

Bella nodded and drained the last of her wine, before standing up and collecting her things together. 

They drove home in contented silence. Jason's hand resting on Bella's knee in between the times he had to change gear. 'So, is it strange listening to music Gary has written for solo work?' Bella's voice asked in the darkness.

'A bit I guess. I don't know where he gets all his ideas. He literally can write a song in ten minutes flat if he sets his mind to it. I struggle just to come up with a few lyrics,' Jason admitted, wishing he had Gary's special brand of talent.

'All of you are talented in your own way, Jason,' Bella said soothingly, thinking Jason was too hard on himself sometimes. She slid a glance across at him and placed her hand over his supportively.

Jason shrugged nonchalantly, trying to pretend he didn't care as his fingers laced with hers. 'Thanks, I appreciate it. But you're biased.' Drawing up at the house, he switched the ignition off and leant across to kiss her. 'Come on, let's go in and I'll open a bottle of wine before we go to bed,'

Bella followed Jason into the kitchen and stood watching him as he opened the bottle, pouring them a glass each. He really was beautiful, she thought to herself as she watched how graceful he was when he moved - she guessed that was from his dancing. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath wanting more than anything to tell him what she wanted. Why was it so hard to find the words so he knew what she was thinking?

Jason swung around as he heard her clear her throat, a questioning look on his face. 'Everything ok, Bella?'

'I'm just watching you, Jay. You are so beautiful. Too beautiful for me',

'Says who? You are stunning! Tonight I was thinking how lucky I am',

'You were?'

'Yes I was.'

Bella stepped forward and wound her arms around his neck. 'Jay, I love you. No, scrub that. I adore you. I can't imagine being without you now,' she breathed, as she kissed his neck softly. She drew back and looked up shyly at him, before trailing her hands downwards and beginning to undo his trousers.

'And I adore you too, Bella,' he breathed, laying his hands onto hers as her fingers slowly slid the zip down, stopping her in her tracks. 'And I aim to show you tonight, just how much.'


	85. Chapter 85

Sex throughout this chapter, so if it isn't your thing please skip to the end*

Bella bent down to remove her heels. She still found wearing them a challenge to say the least - unlike her friends who wore them all the time. 'God, what us women wear to look beautiful,' she remarked, a rueful smile on her face as she massaged the soles of her feet.

'Well, you looked beautiful tonight, Bella. But don't wear heels on my account. I think you're beautiful whatever you wear.' He suddenly swept her up in his arms, eliciting a small scream of shock as Bella looped her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling. As he carried her up the stairs Jason nuzzled his mouth into her neck, kissing it softly as he felt her quiver slightly under his lips.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Bella angled her face to kiss him, her tongue slipping softly into his mouth as their tongues began to dance together.

As they entered the bedroom, Jason kicked the door shut with his foot as they continued to kiss. He dropped her gently onto the wooden floor and walked up the two steps to the raised platform where the bed lay, his hand clasped in hers. Reaching the bed, he sat on the edge and pulled Bella in the gap between his legs. 

Bella leant down and resumed kissing him, her fingers raking through his hair as he reached around and slid his fingertips under the lace straps of the dress which crossed over her back. He could feel her respond to the insistent stroke of his fingers and begin to kiss him harder, her tongue once more playing with his. Sliding the zip of the dress down, he pushed it down her body until it pooled on the floor around her ankles. She moved it away with her feet and began to move her hands down to begin undoing his shirt.

Kneeling between his legs, Bella continued kissing Jason as she slid his shirt from his body, allowing it to flutter onto the floor. She moved her lips down to lavish kisses on his chest and stomach, her fingers grazing against his nipples as she continued kissing downwards until she reached the waistband of his trousers. She hesitated momentarily and looked up at him, almost as if she wanted him to tell her what he wanted. She wished she had Alex's confidence, but knew they were different people and she needed confirmation still that she was doing the right thing. 

Jason looked down at her and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, a small sigh escaping his lips as she took his thumb in her mouth and kissed the pad of it, her tongue and teeth grazing against it at the same time, 'Bella, it's ok. I'm happy for you to do what you want,' he murmured quietly, knowing she was feeling unsure of herself. 

She popped the button on his waistband and slid the zipper down, her mouth dipping down to kiss the skin above the white waistband of his black Calvin Klein shorts, whilst her fingers tip-toed through the light patch of dark hair leading down inside. He lifted his hips so she could slide his trousers down and watched as she threw them to one side, swiftly followed by his shorts so he sat naked in front of her. 'Jay, I love your body,' she murmured, pushing him down on the bed and moving her mouth downwards.

'Bella, take your underwear off,' Jason murmered as she moved back up his body as he lay on the bed and began to kiss him on the mouth again.

Reaching around, Bella did as he asked and unclipped her lacy strapless bra, allowing her breasts to be free. Jason's hands drifted down to her arms so she knew he wanted her to stand in front of him. His mouth was immediately on her breasts as he kissed them. 'Bella, you are so bloody beautiful,' he breathed, as he stopped and looked up at her.

'I'm not, these are too small,' she gestured down to where he was kissing her nipple, which was rigid with pleasure. She wished she had Alex's more voluptuous figure and was surprised that given how many surgically enhanced impressive breasts Jason had seen during his time in the music business, that he seemed to like hers.

'Small, but perfect. I love them Bella and I love you,' Jason stated, as he slid her underwear down her legs slowly. 'I love that you are natural and what you have is just perfect.

Bella's head pressed backwards into the bedclothes as he cradled her neck and lavished kisses on her mouth as he pounded in and out, her hips rising up to meet him. The white hot pleasure was almost too much to bear as she hit the point of no return, her hands gripping him tightly around the waist as her pelvis met his and she tightened around him. He felt an unmistakable rushing sensation as she came. 'Bella, god how I love you,' he murmered as she moved her legs to wrap them tightly around his back.

'I love you too, Jay,' she whispered, as he bent his head to kiss her deeply and then drew up to study her face. She was flushed, and her hair which she'd straightened was beginning to relax back into ringlets. He thought he'd never seen her look more beautiful. The connection between them was unbreakable - he couldn't get enough of her, he thought to himself as he gazed into her eyes and his climax joined hers.

Jason lay for a moment, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal before laying down next to Bella. 'Do you know that was amazing?' he dropped a kiss on her upturned lips and drew her to him to cuddle her.

Bella exhaled and nodded. 'It always is with you. I truly can't believe how you've broken down my barriers. I'm no longer afraid to let go and get lost in the moment,' she laid her hands on Jason's as he put his arms around her waist and spooned up behind her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder as he did so.

'You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm the lucky one,' he murmered into her ear as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb moving up and down over her nipple and drawing small circles around it.

'But I'm just me. Bella. I'm nothing special. I just can't work out even after all this time what you see in me?'

Jason tipped her chin up so he could angle her head to look at him. 'How about think of the things I see when I look at you, rather than the negatives? Do you want me to tell you?'

Bella gave a barely discernible nod. It was the one thing she couldn't get her head around, despite talking to her counsellor. She guessed two years of being made to feel worthless by Carl was the reason behind it and also the fact that the man she was in love with was Jason Orange of Take That - someone who could literally have any woman he wanted.

'Ok.' Jason kissed her neck softly and smiled softly to himself that she still doubted his love for her. 'You are beautiful - you really have no idea how much, you have the most amazing hair,' he twisted a ringlet around his finger before continuing. 'These, I like these...' he softly stroked her breast again and laughed softly, his stubble rasping against her ear. 'I love that you had no clue who I am and when you did, you loved me as Jay. Not Jason of Take That. I love that you've trusted me and that you've allowed me in. Is that enough?'

Bella turned over and smiled at him. 'Yes. It is. Thank you.'

Jason shot her a mischievous smile. 'So, while we're on the subject of what I like about you. Do you know what I like best?'

'No. Go on.....'

'The way you look at me when you're at that point of no return when we make love. When I know I've done that to you and I can see how much you love me.'

'And I do. I do love you.' Bella replied quietly, a smile flitting across her face,

'Good. Because I love you too


	86. Chapter 86

Things settled into an easy routine over the next few weeks. Bella's new job was going well and she enjoyed the job itself. As she was working part time it meant she got plenty of time with Jason too. They spent most of their time up in a Manchester, though did spend two weekends in London when Bella had a long weekend off. One of those weekends they had Howard and Louise over for dinner. Louise was extremely pleased to see the change in Bella since they'd last met on the cruise and they had already slipped into an easy friendship. At the end of the evening Louise had promised the next time she was up in Manchester the two of them would go out on a girly night out. 

The following weekend her parents had come to see them in London and it had gone extremely well. At the end of the weekend it was obvious that her mum and dad were totally comfortable with Jason and Patrick had even given Jason a big bear hug at the end of their weekend together and said next time they came home for the weekend he'd take Jason to the village pub for a few beers.

The weekend of Patrick's party came around all too soon. Jean had managed to keep it a complete secret from Patrick and was feeling extremely pleased with herself, congratulating her self on a job well done. Bella and Jason drove down on the morning of the party and Jean had enlisted Jason's help to keep the charade up that it was just a normal Saturday. Jason had rung Patrick up three weeks earlier on the pretext that they should go out to a football match in Cambridge and then out for a few drinks at the local pub, so that Jean and Bella could get the house decorated and the catering ready. Jason had his instructions to bring Patrick back at 7pm on the dot.

As they stood in the pub, Patrick fixed Jason with a serious look. He'd made up his mind a few weeks earlier that Jason wasn't quite the person the press portrayed him to be and it was obvious to him that he was besotted with Bella. 'So it's all going well with Bella then?' 

Jason took a sip of his second pint of the local Brewshed ale and wondered how much to impart to Patrick. 'It is. Patrick, she's a great girl. I'm crazy about her to be honest.' 

'Ah, that's good to hear. You're good for her Jay. It hasn't escaped mine or Jean's notice how happy she seems. It seems I was wrong about you, eh? I'm sorry, ' he looked up at Jason and fixed him with an apologetic look.

'Patrick please don't feel bad. It's water under the bridge now.' Jason patted him on the arm supportively, to show he understood. He blushed slightly as he debated the question he wanted to ask him, wondering whether Bella's dad would think it was too soon. He was interrupted by his mobile phone ringing so the moment passed. He noticed from the caller ID that it was Bella and guessed it was to tell him they were nearly ready for him to bring Patrick home. 'Excuse me a minute Pat,' he angled his body away from her dad to make sure he couldn't hear the call.

Bella heard Jason answer the phone quietly and knew her dad must be somewhere in the vicinity. 'Jay, nearly everyone is here now. Can you finish your drinks and make your way home?' She was feeling really excited to see the effort which had gone into planning it. A bowls themed birthday cake sat in the kitchen ready and the caterers had done an amazing job. The marquee had been heated as the December weather was cold and was set up in the garden, along with a swing band as that was Patrick's favourite music.

'Are you ready Patrick? Bella just rang to say dinner is ready' Jason drained his pint glass and hoped Patrick wouldn't be too cross at the web of white lies they'd made up to keep everything a surprise.

Bella was just putting some balloons up which had come unstuck when the doorbell rang. 'I thought everyone was here, mum?' she asked, as she jumped down from the stool she'd been standing on.

'I thought they were.' Jean remarked, trying to work out who was missing amongst the faces of the people who were all gathered in the opening of the marquee.

'Well it can't be dad and Jay back yet already.' Bella murmered, making her way to the front door. 'I'll go. You make sure everyone is hidden - just in case by some miracle it is the two of them,' she didn't want them to fall at the final hurdle and Patrick realise, as he arrived at the house. They'd had the forethought to tell people to park in the road next to theirs, knowing if he came home and saw some familiar cars he would instantly guess something was up.

Bella opened the door, the welcoming smile dying on her face as she saw who it was stood on the doorstep.

'Hello Bella. Long time, no see.'

Bella's world spun on it's axis as she realised Carl was standing on their front doorstep, bold as brass. Time had been kind to him over the last 13 years she noticed, as he gave her the familiar lop-sided grin that had always made her go weak at the knees. His hair was still the same dirty blonde as it had been back then and he obviously still went to the gym, given the sight of his arm muscles. Apart from a few lines around his eyes he was virtually unchanged.

'What are you doing here?' Bella whispered, feeling disgusted with herself as a small ripple of lust ran through her - something which was inexplicable given what he'd done to her all those years ago. This wave was swiftly followed by a feeling of nausea at the sight of him there. She felt sickened that he still had this power over her.

Carl ignored her question and stood there staring at her, a small smile playing across his lips. 'Wow Bella, you sure have grown up, haven't you? I reckon you're better looking than before I left', he mused out loud. He took a step forward and before she could stop him drew her into his arms for a bear hug, his chest crushing into hers. 'Fucking hell, Pat didn't tell me how gorgeous you've grown up to be when I saw him recently!' Carl smirked dirtily at her, enjoying the look of horror on her face at seeing him again, as she tried to extricate herself from his tight embrace. He drew back, so that his chest was away from hers as his hands encircled both wrists tightly and studied her intently. 'Well, I'd best come in so I don't spoil the surprise,' he grinned widely at her again and released her wrists from his grip. 'Me and you can get acquainted again later,' he remarked, pushing past her as if nothing was amiss and sauntering into the garden as if he owned the place.

Bella stared after him her chest heaving in terror as she desperately trying to quell the feeling of sheer panic his presence was causing. A wave of nausea ran through her at the thought that he was there again in her parents house and she was horrified at how her body had at first reacted to seeing him there. She adored Jason, so why had his presence made her momentarily feel just the smallest thread of lust? Just the thought sent her running to the toilet. Slamming the door shut she just made it to the toilet before she threw up. 'Oh Jesus, what do I do?' she murmered to herself, completely panic stricken that he was going to try and ingratiate himself back into her family.

She sat there for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts as another wave of nausea ran through her again as she heard the sound of the front door opening and everyone screaming 'SURPRISE!!' as her dad came in through the front door. Bella burst into helpless tears, absolutely terrified that she was going to have to come out and face Carl and try and behave as if everything was fine in front of her parents.

A few minutes later Jason realised Bella was nowhere to be seen. He had been standing behind Patrick as the front door opened and had followed him in. He helped himself to a glass of red wine from the drinks which Jean had laid out in the kitchen and wondered whether maybe she was upstairs. 'Bella....' he pushed open the bedroom door and looked inside. She wasn't there. Wandering back downstairs, he was just about to go outside to the marquee when he heard a slightly muffled sound from the downstairs toilet. He wasn't even sure it was a Bella, but some kind of sixth sense told him she was in there and something was very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on the reason why, but he knew she was in there. Knocking softly at the door, he waited a beat, 'Bella, are you in there? Is everything ok?'

Bella heard a soft knock at the door and Jason's voice softly calling her name. She realised she'd been so scared of seeing Carl she hadn't even thought of the repercussions if Jason realised he was there. She remembered when she'd told him what Carl had done to her that he'd said he would kill him if he ever set eyes on him. Getting up from where she was sitting on the floor, she slid the bolt on the door and opened it.

'Jesus Christ, Bella!' exclaimed Jason as he saw her swollen tear-stained face. 'Whatever has happened!' he immediately folded her into his arms and held her tight to him. He could feel her trembling against him and if he wasn't very much mistaken her heart was beating erratically.

Bella's head rested against the top of his chest, so his chin could rest against the top of her head 'Jay, he's here....' she whispered. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

Jason lifted his chin and angled his head so their eyes looked into each others . 'Who's here?' With a searing realisation he suddenly realised exactly who she meant. 'Carl? Carl is here?' his voice went up an octave in surprise.

Bella nodded, her arms holding onto Jason's waist tightly. 'Yes.'

'Did he speak to you?'

'Yes.'

'And where is he now?' Jason asked, his temper rising to the surface. He knew he couldn't just go over to him, all guns blazing. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Patrick's party.

'I don't know. I opened the door to him just before you got here. Just the thought of him being here and him grabbing hold of me for a hug made me throw up.' Bella admitted, still trembling slightly. Just having Jason there was making her feel a bit calmer. 'What are you going to do?' she asked, hoping he wasn't going to punch Carl in front of everyone. She hated him, but she didn't want to be the cause of a fight.

'Don't worry. I won't make a scene,' he stepped back and looked directly into her eyes. 'Right Bella. Listen to me. You are going to go out there and act as normally as you can. Ok?' he tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. 'I will take care of Carl and nobody will be any the wiser that he's been dealt with. But after this you have to tell your parents. They have a right to know. Ok?'

Bella knew he was right and nodded. Taking a shaky breath, she put her hand in his. 'Ok, I'm ready,' she said, knowing that with him by her side she could deal with her demons once and for all.


	87. Chapter 87

'Let's just get your face cleaned up first. It's obvious you've been crying,' Jason said soothingly. He stood to one side in the bathroom to allow Bella to splash cold water onto her face.

'Better?' she turned away from the sink to check with him.

'Yes,' he dropped a kiss on her lips and opened the bathroom door so they could walk together outside and into the marquee. 

Bella immediately spotted Carl talking to one of her dad's bowls chums. They were chatting away animatedly and Carl looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

'Where is he?' Jason muttered, so only she could hear his question as it came out of the corner of his mouth.

Bella nodded her head discreetly in Carl's direction, 'he's there on the left hand side talking to the bloke with the glasses.'

Jason could immediately see why the young Bella had been enamoured by him. Even from a male perspective he could see he was handsome, with a look of Duncan James from Blue about him, he mused to himself. The hand which wasn't holding Bella's was clenching and unclenching around the stem of his wine glass as he looked at him and felt pure hatred. He wasn't expecting Carl to be quite so handsome and it threw him a bit. It was no wonder Bella at 16 years old wanted someone who looked like him to be their boyfriend, he thought.

'Jay, I think I need to sort this for myself. If I let you deal with it I will always be looking over my shoulder.' Bella said softly.

Jason looked at her in surprise. 'I want to knock his fucking head off, Bella,' he said hoarsely, feeling powerless that whatever he did it wasn't going to erase her past. He wanted to hurt him so he knew how it felt. 

Bella slid a glance across at him. She could see he was agitated by the way the muscle in his cheek was twitching. 'Go and have a chat with dad and I'll speak to Carl.'

'I don't want you speaking to him alone, Bella. I don't trust him.'

'I have to do this for myself. For closure, Jay.' Bella's voice shook with emotion as she let go of Jason's hand. 'I'll be ok.' 

Jason saw Carl's head swivel around to stare at them both as he noticed the two of them walk into the marquee together. A smirk crossed his face as he saw Bella drop Jason's hand and make her way over to him. Jason saw his smirk and it took everything in his power to do as she asked and walk over to her dad, where he stood speaking to the singer of the swing band.

'Carl, can I have a word please?' Bella tried valiantly to keep the tremor from her voice as she asked the question. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was still rattled by his presence there.

Carl studied her for a moment, before nodding in agreement and excusing himself from the conversation he'd been having with her dad's friend. He had to admit he was surprised to see her with another man - Patrick hadn't mentioned the presence of a boyfriend when he'd bumped into him recently. He couldn't think why Jason's face looked familiar and couldn't place where he'd seen him. He'd also noticed that Jason was extremely handsome and didn't like the thought that she'd replaced him with someone better looking. 'Where do you want to go?' he asked her, curiosity getting the better of him.

'Somewhere private...' Bella muttered, as they walked out of the marquee. We'll go outside in the garden,' she suggested decisively.

'Ooh, somewhere private...' Carl snickered dirtily and winked at her, as he took a step towards her and grabbed hold of her arm.

'Shut the fuck up!' Bella hissed at him, wrenching her arm from his grasp. 

Carl's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was a different Bella to the one he remembered. The Bella he remembered wouldn't have said boo to a goose and this new feisty improved version was a bit of a turn on, he thought to himself.

Jason was chatting half-heartedly to Patrick and the swing band singer about music. His eyes narrowed as he saw Bella wrench her arm away from Carl and then walk out of the marquee with him trailing behind her. He waited a beat, before excusing himself. Whatever Bella said he wasn't going to leave her to speak to Carl with no witnesses and nobody to intervene if things got nasty. 

Bella and Carl reached the end of the garden and she stopped and swung around to face him, her face was like thunder as he drew level with her. 

'So, what do you want to say to me? Or have you brought me out here to fuck me behind Loverboy's back? You always did like it rough, didn't you?' Carl sneered nastily, his dick hardening at the thought that she might want to for old times sake. 'Too nice and gentle is he?' Carl taunted, still trying to work out where he knew Jason from.

From his vantage point just outside the marquee, Jason could see the outline of Bella and Carl lit up by the moonlight. He wavered whether to go over as he struggled to keep a lid on his temper.

'Hell would freeze over before I ever let you touch me again, Carl,' Bella snapped, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. 'You really have no idea how you fucked my life up, have you?'

'Ah, come on...you weren't entirely innocent in all this, Bells. You were a prick tease at the beginning. You let me kiss you at the concert and you didn't say no when we fucked in the van afterwards. You could have finished it any time you wanted, but you couldn't get enough of me. Don't try to pin the fucking blame on me!' Carl's voice raised an octave at hearing her accusations.

'I was innocent. I was 16 years old and you took advantage of me!!! What kind of man does that?' she looked at him, waiting for an answer. When it looked like no answer was forthcoming she continued. 'I have scars all over my body from your cigarettes and you held me down while you burnt me with them. You are one sick bastard, do you know that?'

Carl shrugged nonchalantly and took a swig of beer from the bottle he was holding. 'What do you want? A sorry? Well that ain't gonna happen. You can whistle if you think I'm going to apologise. You were the stupid bitch who let me do it.'

'Don't you dare tell me I'm to blame!!!' Bella shrieked at the top of her voice. 'You were bigger and stronger than me when you held me down and burnt me. Not only that, you beat me and you beat me so badly I lost our baby!' She raised her hand and and smacked him across his face as hard as she could, as he smirked gleefully at her as if it was a big joke.

His hand went to his face, where it smarted from her slapping him. 'You lay another hand on me and I swear to god you'll wish you hadn't'.

'Why? Because you'll hit me like you did as a teenager? Well do you know what? You don't scare me anymore, Carl. You really messed me up big time in the head and it's taken until now to trust another man.'

'Ha! Like I give a shit!'

'Well you should. Because you're now going to be looking over your shoulder instead. I'm done with looking over my shoulder since I was 17, worrying you're going to turn up again in my life,' Bella turned on her heel and made to walk away from him.

'Don't you turn your back on me you stupid bitch. I end this. Not you! he grabbed her hand and yanked her back towards him so she crashed into him.'What does that threat mean about looking over my shoulder?' he felt inexplicably panicked as to what she meant.

Bella stood and faced him squarely as they stood nose to nose. 'I'm involving the police so you can't do this to anyone else,' she said, her tone matter of fact as she realised what she needed to do.

'You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare....' Carl trailed off, feeling a thread of panic running through him.

'Wouldn't I? she taunted him, enjoying having power over him for the first time ever.

'You wouldn't fucking dare!!! he roared at the top of his voice, taking a step forward and backhanding her as hard as he could across the face. Bella screamed and then stumbled, falling on the grass with the force of his blow. Carl was immediately on her like something possessed, his hand curling around her neck as he began to choke her. 'I could kill you right here and nobody would know or care,' he murmered into her ear, as his grip tightened on her neck. 

Jason had lost sight of them both as Carl had yanked Bella towards him, but he saw Carl smack her hard across the face and then the unmistakable sound of her scream as she fell on the grass. Dropping his wine glass, he sprinted across the grass towards Bella and Carl. 'Get off her!' he roared, as he saw Carl had Bella pinned down and his hand around her neck. Grabbing hold of Carl by the scruff of his neck, he attempted to wrestle him of Bella. Carl hung on grimly, knowing Jason was probably at least 3 stone lighter.

Bella had heard Jason's roar as he came sprinting across the grass. She was trying to grasp his hands to prise them away, but he was just too strong and she knew it. She couldn't breathe and she knew Carl was choking her, his hands were so tight around her neck that she could feel blackness begin to take over. But the strange thing was she didn't feel frightened. It was almost a peaceful feeling.

Jason saw Bella's eyes close as Carl's hands stayed wrapped around her neck, despite him trying to drag him off. He knew his legs were stronger than his arms were, due to all the dancing he'd done in the past, so with a strength he didn't know he possessed he kicked him in the head as hard as he could. Carl went over like a sack of potatoes, the kick knocking him unconscious immediately. Jason took a couple more well aimed kicks to his head, followed by his balls to incapacitate him if he did wake up.

Throwing himself on the floor he could see Bella was lifeless. It took him a couple of seconds to conjure up in his head how to do first aid and CPR. Never had he been so glad that his mum had suggested he go to First Aid classes if he was having his nieces and nephews to stay. He remembered she'd been insistent and he was so grateful now that she had.

Yelling at the top of his voice for help, he quickly ripped open the buttons of her blouse muttering under his breath that he was sorry. He knew she'd be mortified at having her chest exposed to all and sundry. Tipping her chin up, he put his ear to her mouth to see if he could hear her breathing. He knew straight away she wasn't breathing as her chest was still and there were no breaths coming out of her mouth . 'Shit.. shit..' he murmered under his breath. Pinching her nose, he blew 2 breaths into her mouth then paused to see if she began to breathe. 'Help!!!!' he yelled, as loudly as he could, before repeating the breaths into her mouth yet again and pausing again. 'Babe, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you, ' he whispered, tears beginning to roll down his face. He yelled for help again as loudly as he could, noticing there was a lull in the music.

Suddenly Bella took a huge gulp of air as she came to. Jason's face was facing hers and by the looks of things she realised he'd been about to do chest compressions on her. 

'Oh, thank god!!! Jason exclaimed, burying his face in her hair and bursting into noisy sobs as he gathered her tightly to him in his arms. 'I thought I'd lost you. I really thought I'd lost you.'

Bella's voice scraped in her throat as footsteps came running towards them. 'I'm here Jay. I'm not going anywhere,' she whispered, her mouth against his ear as he cradled her to him tightly.


	88. Chapter 88

The damp grass seeped through Jason's blue jeans as he sat cradling Bella in his arms. He found he couldn't stop shaking at the horror he'd just witnessed and the fact that he'd nearly lost the person he was beginning to realise was the love of his life.

Patrick suddenly appeared and dropped down onto the grass next to him, his face white with shock as he saw Bella laying in Jason's arms. The moment he had heard Jason's anguished cry from outside, a feeling of dread had run through him that something was seriously wrong and he'd ran straight outside. 'Oh my god! Is Bella ok? Whatever has happened?' 

Jason gestured towards the direction where Carl still lay on the grass out cold. 'That piece of shit tried to strangle Bella.' 

'Carl? Are you sure? He's known her for over 15 years!' Patrick simply couldn't comprehend that Carl would ever do such a thing to his daughter.

'I saw him with my own eyes, Pat!' he looked down at Bella and noticed some colour was coming back to her cheeks by the looks of things. 'By the time I got here I had to kick him off her. He was on top of her with his hands around her neck. I had to give her mouth to mouth, because she wasn't breathing. So of course I'm sure!'

Bella looked up at Jason. Things were starting to come back to her now. She remembered Carl hitting her hard and then the choking feeling of his hands tightening more and more around her neck. 'You saved my life, didn't you?' she said croakily. The effort of talking was extremely painful and she began to cough.

'Shush, try not to talk.' Jason brushed a curl out of Bella's eyes and looked across at Patrick. 'Can you ring 999 for an ambulance for Bella and the police for him?' he cast a glance in Carl's direction and noticed him groggily stirring. He rummaged around in his jeans and handed Patrick his phone. 'The code is 1007.'

'Bella's birthday,' Patrick murmered and began to dial the emergency services.

'And mine too.' Jason shot him a small grin, thinking that he'd never forget Bella's birthday as they were the same date. He leant over and gently began to fasten Bella's blouse buttons, thanking his lucky stars again that he hadn't needed to do CPR on her. Mouth to mouth was bad enough, but CPR would have been even worse to have to do.

The phone was answered within seconds and Patrick asked for both emergency services. 'They're on their way,' he remarked, walking back over to where Jason sat. 'I'm going to get Jean as she needs to know what's happened, and a couple of the men from my bowls club to keep an eye on Carl. We don't want him running off before the police get here. Do you think we should maybe try to get Bella inside? It's pretty cold and damp out here.'

Jason looked down at Bella. He could see her teeth were chattering and guessed it was probably a combination of both the cold and shock. 'Do you think you're up to me getting you back into the house?' Bella nodded in reply, so Patrick slowly helped her stand up and Jason immediately swept her up in his arms to carry her gently inside.

Patrick was soon back with two of his stockier friends to keep an eye on Carl. Jean hurried over, her hand over her mouth in shock as she saw Bella in his arms. 'Oh my goodness! Let's get her inside.'

Jason sat down on the sofa with a huge sigh, Bella's arms were still wrapped around his neck as she sat on his lap. 'Where's Carl?'she asked fearfully, looking around her to see where he was.

'Bella, he's outside still. He won't ever hurt you again,' Jason assured her, cuddling her tightly to him and dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. He could feel she was still trembling with fear and hated Carl more than he thought humanly possible.

Jean came to sit beside them on the sofa. She was completely flummoxed as to what was going on. Patrick had simply came and got her from the marquee, saying she was needed outside. 'What's going on, Bella?' she touched Bella lightly on the arm, her heart breaking as her own daughter flinched away from her. Jean then turned to Jason, her eyebrow raised quizzically. 'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' 

Patrick suddenly appeared in the room, interrupting Jean's question and looked at the pair of them. 'The ambulance should be here in a moment. As well as the police. I can hear sirens in the distance. 'So can one of you please tell us what's happened?' Now he was inside the house in the bright light he could see dull purple finger imprints appearing on Bella's neck and the beginnings of a bruise on her cheekbone.

Jason looked down at Bella and took her hand in his. 'Bella, do you want me to tell your parents or do you think you can manage to?'

Bella swallowed, her throat was so sore she didn't think she could manage a full blown conversation. She shook her head, almost grateful that it was too painful to talk. 'Can I have a glass of water, mum?' she whispered, shooting her mum a pleading glance.

Jean went off to the kitchen and was back a moment later, handing the glass to Jason so he could help her if needed. The doorbell rang loudly and Bella gave Jason a look of relief. She didn't even know how to start telling her parents. 'Will you come with me to the hospital, Jay?' she asked, as her mum brought the paramedic into the lounge.

Jason nodded. 'Of course I will.'

'So, young lady what have you been up to, eh?' the paramedic knelt on the floor next to Bella, his bag next to him as he asked the question. He looked up at them both, a flash of recognition crossing his face as he recognised Jason immediately.

The doorbell rang again and Patrick went back out to let the police in. He really wanted to hear an explanation of what had gone on in the garden. 'Bella I need to go speak to the police. Are you ok if I leave you with the paramedic?' Jason asked her. Bella nodded as the paramedic started rifling through his bag so he could check her blood pressure and other vital signals. Jason could hear hushed voices in the kitchen and found Patrick in there with two police officers. 'Is this the hero of the hour?' one of them asked as he entered the room, causing him to flush in embarrassment .

Patrick nodded. 'If he hadn't of got there when he did my daughter might not be here. He managed to bring her around. Thank goodness.'

'Well done,' the younger officer replied. By the sounds of things the man involved would have been looking at a murder charge rather than ABH if you hadn't saved her.' He looked at his watch and then looked at the older officer. 'Right, well the first thing we need to do is get him cuffed. I guess we'd better send him to the hospital as he was knocked out, and then we'll take him down to the station for questioning. Don't worry, he'll be cuffed to the bed while he's at the hospital, so you don't need to worry that he'll go looking for your daughter again,' he assured Patrick, instantly knowing that her father would worry he might try to harm her again. 'We'll just cuff him now and put him in the car and then we'll have a quick chat about what's happened. I'm guessing they'll take Bella to hospital to check she's ok and then I'm afraid we'll need to question you both properly tomorrow. Is that ok?'

Jason nodded in agreement, while the officer retrieved his pen and notebook from his jacket pocket. He was feeling wary and wasn't sure how much to tell them about the history between Carl and Bella. 'I think you'd be best to speak to Bella.' he replied, his tone guarded. 'I can tell you the basics of what happened tonight, but it's not my place to discuss their past.'

Patrick looked in confusion between Jason and the officer, wondering what he meant about their past. Surely Carl and Bella hadn't had some kind of illicit relationship? It just made no sense to him.

'Ok, yes the basics,' the officer agreed, wondering if there was more to this than met the eye. At first glance it looked like some kind of domestic, but it sounded like there may be more to it than met the eye by the sounds of things.

Jason swallowed and waited a beat to gather his thoughts. 'Bella said she needed to speak to Carl. I just had a bad feeling about it, so I followed her outside. God, that sounds stalkerish, I know,' he ran his hand distractedly through his hair, before continuing. 'I could hear raised voices and Bella did hit him. But then Carl backhanded her so hard she fell over and then he was on top of her with his hands around her neck. By the time I got to her she wasn't breathing. I did mouth to mouth and luckily she began to breathe.'

'And were they in a relationship?' the officer asked, still a bit confused as to where Carl and Jason fitted into her life. 

Jason shook his head decisively. 'No, definitely not!'

'But they had been in the past?' the officer guessed, without Jason telling him. He knew he was holding back - probably because Bella's dad was there and he didn't blame him.

Jason heaved a big sigh. 'Yes. I'm not saying anymore. I would be breaking her confidence and I'm not prepared to do that.'

Patrick looked at Jason with renewed respect. He was shocked to the core to hear him say that Carl and Bella had at some point had a relationship, but the fact that he wouldn't betray her confidence showed he had integrity and once again he realised he'd judged him wrongly. 

Jean appeared at the door. 'Jason, they're ready to take Bella to hospital. She's asking for you to go with her. We'll follow along once we've got rid of everyone and locked up.'

'Am I ok to go?' Jason asked politely.

'Yes of course,' the officer agreed, putting his notebook away. From the look of total bewilderment on Patrick's face it was obvious that he'd had no clue that there was a past between Bella and Carl, so he wasn't about to start questioning him.

Two hours later they had finished doing all the blood tests and a barrage of other tests just to be sure, and had given Bella the all clear to go home. Patrick and Jean had arrived not long after Bella and Jason had arrived in the ambulance. During the journey they'd taken the time to talk and had come to the decision that they wouldn't press Bella and would wait until she was ready to speak. Jean knew in her heart of hearts that it was when Bella was 16 that something had happened between the two of them. Call it mother's intuition. She knew by instinct that was when it had happened. Because it was then that Bella's personality had began to change.

It was gone 1am when they arrived back home and Bella's face was white with tiredness. 'Can we talk tomorrow?' Bella asked her parents, knowing she needed to explain what had caused Carl to behave the way he had at some point.

Patrick nodded. 'Of course. No pressure. Whenever you're ready,' he drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as she wound her arms around his waist. 'I love you.' 

Bella then hugged her mum and yawned widely. 'I'm off to bed. Good night.'

Patrick looked in Jason's direction. 'Can I have a quick word, son?'

Jason smiled at him in reply. 'I'll be up in a minute Bella', he caught her fingertips with his as she left the room

'I don't know how we can ever thank you Jason. You saved Bella's life tonight. And I don't know how we can ever thank you for that?'

'Well, there is a way actually....' Jason trailed off as he looked at Patrick, feeling slightly embarrassed. 'Can I have your permission to ask Bella to marry me? That's payment enough for me.'

Patrick looked like he was going to burst with pride. 'Of course!' he agreed, pulling Jason in for a huge bear hug and grinning a huge grin at him.


	89. Chapter 89

Bella was already in bed when Jason reached her bedroom. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he glanced across at her to try to ascertain if she was asleep or not as he undid his trainers. Once he was undressed, he quickly showered in the en-suite and brushed his teeth before sliding into bed next to Bella. 'Bella, are you awake?' he whispered in her direction. He could put money on it that she was awake as she lay scrunched up on her side away from him.

Bella felt the bed flex as Jason sat down and began to undress and then the duvet lift up as he got into bed and his whispered question. Turning over, she looked at him and felt an almost overwhelming feeling of love at what he'd done for her that night. She knew without a doubt that if it hadn't been for his actions she'd almost certainly be dead and moved towards him.

As Bella moved towards him Jason drew her into his arms and cuddled her towards him. 'I love you,' he said softly as she laid her head on his chest and curled her arms around him.

'I love you too, Jay,' she whispered as she dropped a soft kiss onto his bare chest.

'You'll have closure now, Bella.' Jason knew without asking her that she was thinking back to earlier that evening as he ran his fingers through her chestnut curls and dropped a kiss on her forehead as he did so. Sliding her hair away from her neck he could say the purple finger imprints on her neck from Carl's fingers and the purple bruise on her cheek from where he'd hit her and he thanked his lucky stars that she was still with him. He loved her so much, just the thought that he could have so easily lost her felt like a knife twisting in his stomach.

'Well, not for a while yet. But it's a start. I'm dreading the interview with the police tomorrow and then what happens?'

'Well, I'm guessing he'll go to court for sentencing in the future. But I'll be there and your parents to support you.' 

'And I have to tell my parents. Oh god, Jay. What if they don't believe me?' 

'Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Of course they'll believe you.' he lifted her hand from where it lay on his chest and kissed her fingertips one by one. 

Bella looked at him doubtfully. 'But dad has known Carl since I was young. When I was a teenager they were pretty much best friends.'

'And blood is thicker than water, Bella. Carl is a bully and a potential murderer. Just because he was your dad's best friend that shouldn't stop your parents believing you. Besides, what he did is an abuse of friendship - you don't do what Carl did to a friend's daughter. Even if he denies that he meant to hurt you tonight, the fact that I had to give you the kiss of life is evidence enough of the type of monster he is,' he cuddled her tighter to him and looked down at her to check she understood what he was saying. 

Bella heaved a deep sigh and pulled his face down to kiss him on the lips softly. 'Thank you. I guess I need to speak to them tomorrow and tell them exactly what went on with Carl.'

Jason returned her kiss. It was a bittersweet kiss as both of them acknowledged how close they had been to losing each other. 'I think we should go to sleep as tomorrow is going to be a tough day. The police want to interview us both first thing,' he cuddled her to him and snapped the bedside light off.

The following morning they were both up bright and early. Neither had slept particularly well and were desperate to get their interviews over and done with. Patrick walked into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows in surprise to see them both already up. Jason was shovelling muesli into his mouth, but Bella was only drinking a cup of tea. She was too scared to attempt to eat anything, despite Jason urging her she needed to eat something.

'Aren't you eating anything, Bella?' Patrick asked, wandering over to the breakfast bar where she sat and running his hand gently over the curls at the back of her head. It was something he'd always done ever since she was a small child and had never really stopped doing.

Bella shook her head and took a sip of her tea, grimacing slightly as she realised it was tepid because she'd been so long staring thoughtfully into space. 'I'm just too keyed up about today.'

Patrick folded his arms and leant against the breakfast bar, looking at her thoughtfully. He could see the imprint of Carl's fingers on her graceful neck - even more noticeable than they had been the previous night and a livid purple bruise on her cheekbone. He felt a white hot fury run through him seeing what Carl had done to her. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning, his mind turning over the previous nights events and he was completely confused as to what had taken place between Bella and Carl. He had an awful feeling she'd carried some horrific stuff around in her head for years and wished he had listened to Jean every time she voiced her concerns that something was wrong over the years. 'Bella, you always know we're here for you,' he assured her, before continuing. 'When you feel ready to talk we're here to listen.' 

Bella got up from the breakfast bar and felt herself enveloped into a hug as Patrick hugged her to him tightly. 'Yes dad. I know. I'll speak to you and mum later. I've carried all this shit around with me for the last fourteen or so years - another few hours isn't going to make any difference.' She hugged him tighter and heaved a big sigh. 'Love you dad.'

Patrick let her go and ruffled her hair lightly. 'Love you too, Bells. Whatever you have to tell us we love you and we'll support you.'

'Thanks dad, that means a lot.' Bella replied, looking up at him and feeling a thread of relief run through her.

An hour later Jason and Bella arrived at the police station and asked for the investigating officer who they had been told would be dealing with her case. 

A few minutes later the door opened and a dark haired officer in his early thirties appeared through the double set of doors at the far end of the waiting room. ' Hi, I'm DCI Taylor.' He said, holding his hand out to shake hands with Jason and Bella. 'Follow me and we'll get started. We'll interview you first Mr Orange and DCI Stone is going to interview you, Miss Hughes. We'll get you a drink through here and I'll introduce you to her.'

Bella looked at DCI Taylor in confusion as they made their way through the double doors. 'Won't we be interviewed together?' fear crept into her voice at the thought of being separated from Jason. 

DCI Taylor could see her nervousness and felt sorry for her. 'I'm afraid not. You're both witnesses and have to be interviewed separately. It's the law. But if you'd like someone to sit in the interview with you I can ask for the duty lawyer to be present or a family member or friend?' he suggested kindly. He led her to an area where a handful of officers were sat at desks working and sat her down in a small waiting area, indicating for her to sit down, before heading over to one of the women and speaking in a hushed tone to her.

Bella wiped her palms discreetly on her jeans. They were damp with sweat at the thought of what she was going to have to speak about to a complete stranger. She didn't know who she should ask for as a person to support her as she ran through all the possibilities in her head. Louise was with Howard in Manchester - she had only spoken to her a few days before, Alex was in London and Carly was away in Torremolinos on a hen weekend. She realised her only option was her mum or dad and her heart broke at the thought that this was how they would find out.

DCI Stone came over and shook her hand. 'Can I get you a drink Miss Hughes?'

'Can I have a white coffee please?' Bella requested as DCI Taylor led Jason away to an interview room. She realised he hadn't even given her and Jason a chance to say anything to each other and felt all the more scared that she hadn't even been able to hug him. 'Is it ok to ring my mum to sit in on my interview?' she asked, hoping her mum hadn't gone out.

'Of course. I assume she's local?' DCI Stone asked kindly, thinking the poor girl looked terrified. DCI Taylor had given her the report to read with the information he knew already and her job was to fill in the blanks to find out exactly what all the facts were.

Bella nodded and retrieved her phone from her handbag, swiftly speed-dialling her mum while she waited for DCI Stone to come back with her coffee. She was relieved to hear her mum answer the phone within a few rings. 'Mum, can you come down? They're interviewing us separately and I'd really like some moral support.'

'Of course Bella. It never dawned on me that they'd want to interview you separately. I'm on my way!' her mum replied without hesitation. 

Bella heaved a deep sigh of relief as she saw DCI Stone making her way back towards her with a styrofoam cup of coffee. 'Watch out, it's come out of a machine, so it's very hot,' she remarked, passing the cup over to Bella carefully. 'Did you get hold of your mum?'

Bella nodded and blew softly on the coffee. 'Yes, she's on her way here. She'll be around ten minutes. I'm really sorry, I never dreamt Jason wouldn't be able to sit in on my interview.'

'It's not a problem at all. I'll just go out the front and tell the desk sergeant to bring her through when she gets here.' She disappeared off and Bella took a deep, shaky breath. She was wondering where Carl was and if he'd been arrested or let off to go home. She looked up as DCI Stone reappeared and gave her a re-assuring smile. 'Shall we go through to the interview room and I'll get everything set up and when your mum gets here they'll bring her through.'

Bella followed DCI Stone into the interview room, sitting in the black plastic chair which was placed on the opposite side of the table. The room was completely bare, apart from the table with two chairs either side of it, a recorder and a buff coloured file, which she could only assume was for notes of the interview. 'So what happens now?' she asked, her hand shaking as she picked up her coffee cup to attempt to drink her coffee.

'We will interview you about last night and the events leading up to it. Mr Jones has been interviewed already so we have his version of events. Once we've checked there are no other witnesses to the attack last night - apart from your boyfriend of course, a decision will be made as to what happens next and if it goes further what the charge will be.' DCI Stone looked at Bella to check she understood everything she was saying. 

Bella nodded slowly, wondering whether Carl had told the truth or if he had lied through his teeth in an effort to try and wriggle out of what he had done to her. 

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. DCI Stone opened the door and smiled warmly at Bella's mum who had been brought to them by another officer who also came in and sat down next to DCI Stone. 'Would you like a coffee or tea before we start?' she asked Jean, indicating that she should sit down next to Bella.

'Coffee, black with one sugar.' Jean replied, sitting down next to Bella and shrugging her coat off, before taking hold of Bella's hand and squeezing it supportively.

'Mum, I'm so sorry that you've had to come,' Bella whispered quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. 'I really didn't want you to find out this way.'

Jean looked at her daughter, a look of pride as she gazed lovingly at her. 'Bella, whatever it is we love you. You need me and I'm here and we'll get through this together.'


	90. Chapter 90

'So, are you ready to start, Miss Hughes?' asked DCI Stone, a re-assuring smile on her face as she asked the question. She waited until Bella nodded before she continued. 'We'll go through the formalities and then we'll begin. Is that ok?' she waited for Bella to confirm she understood, before she began.

'This interview is being tape recorded in interview room 4 at Bury Saint Edmunds police station. I am DCI Victoria Stone and I am interviewing Miss Isabella Hughes. Also present in the room are DS Miller, Mrs Jean Hughes who is support for Miss Hughes. The date is Sunday the sixth of December 2012 and the time by my wristwatch is 1025am. For the record, Miss Hughes could you confirm your full name, address and date of birth?'

Bella gave her name, address and date of birth as instructed for the tape, her mouth feeling dry at the thought of having to speak about her past.

'If you need to stop at any time Isabella just tell me and we'll stop the interview, ok?' DCI Stone said kindly. When Bella nodded, she continued. 'So, how do you and Mr Carl Jones know each other?'

'Mr Jones was a work colleague of my father's. I've known him since I was around seventeen years of age.'

'So if you start with what happened tonight, Isabella. Is it ok if I call you Isabella?'

'Yes.' Bella nodded in agreement. 'I hadn't seen Carl since I was seventeen. He turned up at my dad's birthday party last night.'

'And was he invited?' 

'Mum?' Bella looked at Jean for confirmation - she wasn't sure if he had been invited as her mum hadn't mentioned that she'd invited him and he wasn't on the Guest list she'd sent Bella a few weeks earlier.

'Yes.' Jean replied. 'He bumped into Patrick not so long ago in town. They hadn't seen each other since Mr Jones moved away around thirteen years ago. They had lost touch, but they went for a few drinks at the pub a few times recently so I invited Mr Jones to the party.'

DCI Stone turned back to Bella for her to continue the story. Bella began to speak, her voice trembling slightly as she did so. 'Carl turned up last night. I was very shocked to see him when I opened the door to him. Shocked is actually an understatement. It was like all my worst nightmares had come back to haunt me at once when I saw him standing there on the doorstep.' She sensed her mum stiffen in horror as Jean's hand gripped hers tightly as the realisation hit her that Bella was about to say something awful had happened between the two of them in the past.

'And why was that? Why were you so scared?' DCI Stone asked, her tone gentle as she asked the question.

'If it's ok I'll start at the beginning and then what happened at the end will make sense?'

DCI Stone sat back in the chair and said that it was fine to start at whatever point was easiest.

Bella began hesitantly at first as she thought back to that day at V Festival. 'My mum and dad bought me tickets to V Festival for my birthday. My dad was supposed to take me - along with my friends and a friend's dad. Except my dad was ill just beforehand so Carl stepped in and said he'd take me instead. At first everything was fine and he was nice to me. He flirted a lot with me and I kind of liked it, because he was very handsome. During the day we became separated from my friends and I was a bit worried, but Carl said he'd look after me..... And then he kissed me and asked if I had a boyfriend.' Bella hesitated, thinking just the thought of his duplicity was sickening.

DCI Stone waited for Bella to continue, she had an inkling where this was leading, but hoped she was wrong.

Taking a shaky breath, Bella continued. 'I said I hadn't had a boyfriend and he asked did I want one. I was sixteen years old and of course I wanted one - all girls that age want one don't they? He bought me drinks and I thought I was drinking non alcoholic beer, because that's what I'd asked for. It wasn't until we got back to the van I realised I was drunk as I felt dizzy and sick and I did wonder if he'd deliberately bought me actual beer as the van was spinning. I was supposed to be sleeping in a tent with Alex - she's my friend, but they weren't back so as it was raining really heavy Carl said I should sleep in the back of the van and he would sleep in the front,' she began to cry softly as she recalled back to that night.

'Do you need to stop?' DCI Stone asked, opening a drawer under the desk and handing Bella a packet of tissues.

Bella wiped her eyes and shook her head. Now she'd started she was determined to finish it. She'd said to Carl the previous night that she was finishing it and she knew this was the way to do it - for her own peace of mind. For closure and so that she could move on with her life.

Jean squeezed Bella's hand supportively. She knew she couldn't say anything on tape, but she wanted Bella to know she was there for her.

'It was raining hard and I think I fell asleep. I woke up to find Carl getting into my bed. He convinced me that I should let him make love to me. He knew I wanted a boyfriend and he made me feel like that was the only way it would happen if I wanted him as my boyfriend. He didn't force me, but I felt I had no choice and it was horrible. I hated it. It then just snowballed from there. He played a very clever, long and drawn out game with me. One minute I thought he loved me and then he'd keep me dangling, so I was nearly beside myself because he didn't get in contact with me. I thought I was in love with him by then. As things went on and I started to realise maybe he was using me I started to question things more. if I dared to question him though he would hit me. I was so scared of him, but I was infatuated with him all at the same time.'

Bella caught the look on her mum's face as her expression dropped and she turned white with shock. She knew straight away that her mum was questioning herself inside, wondering how she had missed the bruises.

Bella continued, determined to get everything out in the open. 'He always hit me somewhere so my parents wouldn't see the bruises. That's how nobody ever knew what he was doing to me and I was too scared to tell anyone. He liked hurting me and seemed to get his kicks from it. By now he'd got into cocaine and as he relied on it more his temper worsened and he hit me harder. He dragged me down the stairs one time by my hair and if I dared argue with him or threaten to tell my parents he used to hold me down and burn me with cigarettes or hit me until I did what he wanted.'

DCI Stone looked sympathetically at Bella, knowing what she was saying must be extremely hard for her. 'Do you have any marks from the cigarette burns?'

Bella nodded. 'Do you need to see them as evidence? He did them in places on my skin where he knew my clothing covered them - he may have done them in a temper, but he was still clever enough to make sure they were hidden.'

'Yes we'll need photographic evidence of what he did to you, Bella. If this goes to court we do need proof of what he put you through. Is there anything else you need to tell us?'

'I lost his baby.' Bella whispered, before bursting into noisy sobs of relief as the last piece of his cruelty came out. 'He didn't contact me, so I rang his house looking for him. It was then I realised he had a wife and when he realised I'd spoken to his wife he came round the house when my parents were out and beat me so badly I lost the baby.'

Jean folded Bella tightly in her arms, hardly believing what she was hearing. Of all the things she was expecting to hear about Bella's past, this catalogue of abuse and cruelty was the last thing she'd expected to hear and she felt awful that she'd had no inkling that Bella had been pregnant.

'I'm sorry mum!' Bella buried her face into Jean's shoulder and cried as if her heart would break.

'Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for!' Jean assured her, instantly forgetting she wasn't really supposed to be talking during the interview. She stroked Bella's hair gently as she continued to cry and felt an overwhelming wave of love for her daughter. It all made sense now, she thought to herself. The inability to trust a man, to be carefree or to settle down were all down to one man and his actions and she hated him for it.

DCI Stone cleared her throat as Jean continued to hold Bella in her arms. 'Would you like a moment, Isabella?'

Bella's muffled reply filtered through Jean's embrace. 'No, I just want to get this over with and go home.' She unfolded herself from Jean's arms and gave DCI Stone a small, watery smile. 

'Ok. So now back to last night. What happened Isabella?' DCI Stone asked softly, thinking to herself that Carl sounded a particularly nasty character. 

'So I opened the door to him and as I said I was shocked to see him there. He came in and acted like he'd done nothing wrong. I've been seeing a counsellor for a few months about how his treatment of me has shaped me mentally. They made me see that none of this is my fault, though god knows I've punished myself enough over the years. I decided that I was going to be brave and do something about it. The way he was talking to me made me realise he hasn't changed and never will and he wasn't sorry for anything he put me through. In fact, when I said I'd lost the baby because he hit me he actually laughed. I slapped him hard across the face - I was just so angry that he thought it was funny and said I was done with looking over my shoulder in case he appeared again and that I was going to report him to the police. He went mad and backhanded me so hard that it knocked me to the floor and then he was on top of me with his hands around my neck. If Jay hadn't intervened I'd be dead.'

DCI Stone looked impassively at Bella - much as she wanted to comment that if she had anything to do with it Carl would serve time, she knew it wasn't professional to say what her thoughts were on the matter. She had sat in on the interview with Carl the previous night and had seen through his charming, smiley demeanour. Bella's account of events gave them a lot more background and she was under no illusion that Bella probably wasn't the only person he'd treated like this. 'Is there anything else you want to tell us?'

Bella shook her head decisively. 'What will happen now?' 

DCI Stone switched off the recorder and looked directly at Bella. 'I'll need you to sign a statement, we'll photograph your injuries and then it will probably go to court. My feeling is he will be charged with ABH - Actual bodily harm and then he'll be sentenced. This is his first offence so the court may look on him favourably and simply fine him or he'll have to do some community work. The maximum sentence is a 5 year prison sentence, but it's unusual to get that with a first offence. He will of course be told he isn't to contact you or go anywhere near you. Due to the fact that this could have been far worse we will push for a sentence.' DCI Stone patted Bella on the arm supportively. 'Shall we get your injuries documented and then we can get you home?'

Bella nodded and let out a gusty sigh of relief that everything was now out in the open and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

An hour later they were done. Bella had signed her statement and they'd taken the necessary photos needed for evidence. She was relieved to see Jason waiting for her when she came out of the interview room after signing her statement.

'Everything ok?' he asked her, seeing her tear stained face. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him, as Jean stood back slightly to allow them time together.

'It is now.' Bella replied, her arms going around him as they embraced. 'Did your interview go ok?'

Jason nodded, his hand tangled through the hair at the nape of her neck as he kissed her forehead softly. 'Yes, all done. Let's hope Carl now gets what he deserves.'


	91. Chapter 91

When Bella and Jason arrived home, Patrick was waiting for them all. He'd been pacing non-stop the whole time since they'd left the house, his mind working overtime as he thought back to as many conversations as he could recall, which had taken place over the years between him and Carl where Bella's name had cropped up. He tried to think up every comment or nuance where she had been mentioned when he'd talked to Carl in the past and tried desperately to work out what had gone on between the two of them. By the time he heard Jason's car draw up on the driveway he was still none the wiser and knew that whatever it was that had happened that he and Jean were there for her.

Bella and Jason walked through the door first, closely followed by Jean who had driven home separately in her car. Patrick noticed that Jean's face was white and pinched and if he wasn't very much mistaken it looked like she'd been crying.

'Shall I pop the kettle on?' he asked, looking at the three of them as they all stood in the hallway. 

Bella nodded and shot him a wan smile. 'That would be lovely dad. But would you mind if I went and had a bath? I know it's a funny time to be wanting one, but I sort of feel grubby after being all this time up the police station and to be honest I just need some time to myself to process things. Is that ok?'

'Of course it is Bella.' Patrick stepped forward with his arms open and folded her into his arms, kissing her on top of the head as he did so. 'Shall we wait until you come back downstairs and have a cup of tea together?

'No, you carry on without me. I just want to be on my own for a bit,' she extricated herself from Patrick's embrace and trudged up the stairs, her fingertips brushing Jason's as she walked past him.

Jason shot her a supportive smile as their fingertips connected. His heart ached as he saw her eyes well up with tears, before she turned away and continued on her way to the bathroom.

Sinking back into the warm bath, Bella sighed a deep sigh of relief as she let the bubbles wash up to her chin. At long last she felt like she was beginning to gain some closure and she was relieved that after they'd photographed her old scars and also the ones on her neck from the previous night that DCI Stone had said they would be charging Carl with "Actual Bodily Harm". There had been no other complaints on record about him - apart from driving under the influence of drink and drugs, but she had said often when it was reported in the papers more people came forward with similar stories. 

Patrick flicked the kettle on and turned to look at Jason and Jean. 'How did it go?'

Jason looked at Jean warily, wondering how much they should say before Bella came back downstairs.

Jean hesitated momentarily, before making her mind up what to say. 'Bella will tell you everything, but he's been charged with ABH.'

'I think he's got away lightly!' Jason spat out, sitting heavily on a stool at the end of the breakfast bar. 'I said I wanted to kill him when Bella told me about him and what he did to her when we were on the cruise. I fucking wish I had killed him last night!'

Jean laid a hand on Jason's shoulder and patted him supportively. 'You and me both, Jason,' she said softly hugging him gently. ' I know how you feel. Come on, we'll wait in the lounge for Bella.'

Bella could hear the unmistakable sounds of china clinking and the low murmer of voices filtering upstairs from the kitchen and knew she really needed to go downstairs to speak to her dad. She knew it wouldn't be fair to leave Jason and her mum to do it - even though that would be the easy way out. 

Patrick began to pour the tea as Bella appeared in the lounge doorway. 'Hi Bells, you were quick! Do you want a cup of tea?'

Bella shook her head and sat down on the sofa, perching on the edge uncomfortably as if she was going to run if things got too heavy. 'I know it's early in the day, but can I have something stronger? Whisky maybe - I need some Dutch courage!' she smiled a small smile at him.

Patrick nodded and headed off into the kitchen to fetch the bottle, which was still in there from the previous night's party. He was back a moment later with 4 whisky glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich and began to pour one for each of them. 'If you need Dutch courage to tell me whatever it is I'm guessing I'm going to need some of this to hear it!' he grimaced, handing them each a glass.

Jason laid his hand on top of Bella's hand, as he saw her take the glass from her dad and could see her other hand shaking as she did so. Bella shot him a grateful small smile, thinking she could never have done all this without him and took a slug of the whisky. Taking a deep breath, she began........

By the time Bella had finished talking, Patrick sat in the chair opposite her in dumbfounded silence, silent tears rolling down his face as he wondered how he'd never noticed anything going on. Bella wound her arms around Jason's waist and took a shaky breath as she wondered what was going on in her dad's head.

Jason kissed her forehead and whispered he was proud of her. His heart swelled with love for her and he felt thankful that she'd let him into her heart on the ship.

Jason went into the kitchen to fetch a box of tissues for Patrick. Even though when they'd first met, Patrick had given him a hard time when he'd first laid eyes on him, they had now found a mutual respect, which he hoped would strengthen the longer he was with Bella.

Patrick took the tissues from Jason and blew his nose. 'Bells, I'm so sorry. What kind of father does this make me? Your mum remarked a few times that something was up and I honestly thought it was just her mind working overtime. Those times Carl offered to keep an eye on you when we were away I never suspected the reason why. What kind of dad allows a man to harm his own daughter? I feel sick that he was seducing you the whole time right under our eyes and in this house. And he got you pregnant too! I want to kill him. I want to hurt him like he did you!'

Bella went over and put her arms around her dad and hugged him to her. 'Dad, I couldn't have asked for a better father. I had a fantastic childhood and I always felt loved by you and mum. Carl was very clever, dad. He knew exactly what he was doing and abused your trust and he knew just what to say to keep me quiet - he knew what buttons to press when it came to me. At 17 I just wanted a boyfriend and he knew it,' she leant forward and kissed him on the forehead before continuing; 'I was absolutely terrified of his temper so I always made sure I covered up the bruises and burns when I was around you and mum, so please don't punish yourself.'

Patrick slid a glance across at Jason and smiled a tiny smile at him. 'I think I owe you an apology too. I gave you such a hard time at first and was so over protective towards Bella. I'm so sorry. I can see now you're the best thing that's ever happened to her.'

'Well, my past did come tumbling out in the papers the minute you'd met me, so I can't say I blame you, Pat.' Jason replied and smiled back at him.

'Well I'm so glad she felt a connection with you and felt she could tell you, Jason'

Bella looked lovingly across to where Jason sat. 'It was the first time I'd met a man that I trusted. Once I got to know Jay I knew he wasn't the same as Carl and I began to fall in love with him,' she blushed as she explained how she felt about him. 'That's why I trusted him with all the awful stuff.'

'So what happens next?' Patrick asked, blowing his nose a final time and feeling slightly better at Bella's declaration that she didn't blame him.

'He's been charged with ABH and told he must not get in touch with me or you and mum. It will then go to court and he'll be sentenced. They said that more women may come forward once his face appears in the papers.' Bella replied, dread running through her that she might have to face him in a courtroom.

'We'll all be there to support you Bella,' Patrick looked at a Bella earnestly, so she was under no illusion that she'd have to do it on her own.

Bella drained her whisky. The warm feeling spread down her throat, soothing the raw feeling that Carl's hands had inflicted on her and down into her chest. 'Thanks dad. I think I'll go for a lie down, if that's ok?'

'Of course you can, luv.' Patrick replied, noticing she looked very white.

'Would you rather I stayed down here or shall I come up with you?' Jason asked, wondering whether she would want to be on her own.

'I'd like that Jay. Come up with me,' Bella nodded and looked at Jason gratefully as he stood up to go upstairs with her. 

Laying on the bed, Bella heaved a shaky sigh. 'Well, I'm glad that's all out in the open air now.'

Jason put his arm around her so that their fully clothed bodies were flush against each other as they lay facing each other. 'I'm so proud of you Bella,' he dropped a kiss on her nose and put a hand either side of her cheeks as he kissed her softly on the lips. 'You were so brave.'

Bella wound her arms around his neck and hugged herself tighter to him. 'Thank you for everything. Thank you for your patience with me and for loving me.'

'You're easy to love, Bella. I could kill him for what he did to you. In fact, I wish I had last night.'

Bella wondered momentarily whether to share her innermost thoughts, before deciding to tell him. She knew if things went to court she might be asked how she felt when she first saw Carl after so many years and wouldn't dare lie in a court of law. 'I feel ashamed though Jay.... I feel sick about the way I reacted in the moment I set eyes on him last night. I wanted him. Just for that nano-second, my body responded to him in the way it used to. I felt a wave of lust and I hate myself for that. I love you so much Jay. So why did that happen?'

Jason swallowed down a sliver of jealousy which ran through him at her words. He knew without question that Bella loved him and that how she felt was involuntary and harked back to when he'd had a hold on her as a teenager. 'I think that was your body reacting how it had in the past, Bella. Don't forget he had a very peculiar hold over you. How did you feel after your first reaction?' he asked, praying to God that she wouldn't say that she'd wanted to kiss Carl or worse.'

'Scared. Disgusted. Hatred towards him.'

'Well there you go....you have nothing to worry about or feel ashamed of.'

Bella looked up at Jason and touched the sharp planes of his cheekbones with her fingertips. 'Thank you. Did I ever tell you that I love you?'

Jason looked down at her from under his eyelashes. 'Once or twice,' he chuckled, coiling one of her curls around his finger and dropping another kiss on her upturned lips. 'I love you too, Bella. Very much. Talking of which.... I've been thinking it would be nice to get away somewhere just the two of us. Just for a few days. What do you think?' he looked into her eyes to see what she thought. 'Maybe over New Year? We never did get round to booking anything did we?'

Bella nodded. 'I'd love that! Do you have any TV appearances with the lads over that time?'

Jason shook his head decisively as he dug around in his mind when their appearance was. 'No, we have some filming in 10 days time for Top of the Pops Christmas show, but that's it.'

'So, where were you thinking?' Bella asked, excitement at the thought of having something to look forward to.

'Wherever you want. The choice is yours.'

'Do you know where I'd love to go? I know we can go absolutely anywhere, but I fancy Barcelona. Can we go there?'

'I said wherever you want and if that's where you want to go, that's fine with me. I've never spent time there either - we did some concerts there in the nineties, but the most I saw was from inside the taxi and the venue itself so I'd love to go. Leave it up to me and I'll sort it.'

Bella smiled a contented smile that he wanted to take care of it. She loved his decisive nature and that he wanted to make her happy. It wasn't the same sort of control as Carl exerted - she knew he just liked to read up on it and she was more than happy to leave it up to him and just go along with it all.


	92. Chapter 92

Bella and Jason drove back up to Manchester the following day. She'd slept very little the night before, tossing and turning as her thoughts kept returning to her dad's shocked face as she told him everything. She also knew that Carl now had a restraining order against him and whilst it didn't worry her that he would turn up in Manchester as he had no idea where she lived, it did worry her that he would ignore the order and turn up at her parents house and cause trouble.

As they drew up outside the house, Jason tapped her gently on the shoulder. 'Bella, we're home my love.'

Bella awoke with a start and looked around her in a daze. 'Are we home already?'

'Yes. You slept all the way home. I didn't have the heart to wake you as you didn't sleep well last night, did you?' 

Bella shook her head and stretched her arms out in front of her as she stifled a yawn. 'No. I don't think I really slept at all.'

'Well, shall we get unpacked and then have a lazy afternoon and then I'll fix us dinner a bit later on?'

'That sounds nice...' Bella trailed off, thinking it sounded idyllic. 

'I'm going to get our little break sorted out this afternoon and you just relax,' Jason remarked, taking their luggage out of the car and following her towards the house.

An hour later, while Bella was reading a book and having a bubble bath Jason rang Georgina the agent he'd always used to book his trips. She booked all of the band's trips abroad for both work and pleasure and he trusted her implicitly to find him the right thing. He briefly told her what he was looking for, explaining that he wanted to totally spoil Bella and for her to email him some ideas. An hour later she emailed over a few hotels, suggesting that if he wanted somewhere romantic that she thought the Gran Hotel Florida on the outskirts of Barcelona was by far the best option and she'd found a suite available with a jacuzzi on the terrace and panoramic views down towards Barcelona and the sea. He opened the attachments, wincing at the price, before looking at the photos and then at the other options she'd suggested. Picking up the phone again, he told Georgina to book the hotel and spectacular room she'd suggested and charge it to his credit card.

The weeks running up to Christmas was busy for both of them. Bella returned back to work once the marks on her neck had disappeared and Jason recorded the Christmas Top of the Pops show with the lads. On Christmas Eve they drove down to Bury St Edmunds and spent Christmas with Bella's parents, before driving up to spend Boxing Day with Jason's parents Joyce and Frank and his sisters and their children. 

The day dawned as a beautiful, crisp and dry day when they were due to fly to Barcelona. They arrived just before 11am and were met by the taxi driver which had been pre booked for them. As the taxi made it's way through the busy streets, Bella admired the beautiful, brightly painted houses with their Juliet balconies. She was transfixed by how pretty the city was and that each block of housing looked different from the next.

Jason sat back in the taxi watching the expressions flit across Bella's face as she took everything in. 'Did you get to go abroad much as a kid?' he asked her, imagining what she looked like as a young girl.

'Yes, I was lucky being an only child that we went abroad quite a lot. Both mum and dad worked in fairly well paid jobs so we used to go abroad a couple of times a year. Tenerife, Majorca, Greece. You know, the usual places. The only cities abroad I've visited are Havana and London really. City breaks abroad didn't tend to be the in thing when I was a kid.' She turned away from the window and looked at Jason with curiosity. 'How about you?'

Jason shook his head. 'No, money was really tight in our house. I never went abroad until I started with the band.'

'You made up for it then, eh?' Bella grinned at him and tucked her hand in his.

'Yeah, I guess so. Not that we had much spare time. It was like being on a never ending treadmill. Performing, travelling, TV appearances. Even the photo opportunities like if we were on a riverboat in Amsterdam for instance... we were literally taken there, pose for photos and then onto the next place. Just like when we came to Barcelona. So this is all a revelation for me too.'

'Did you ever go on holiday with any other women apart from Kaye?' Bella asked, feeling curious.

'No. I never was invested enough in anyone else after Kaye and I finished and before I met you to go on holiday with them.'

'I'm honoured then!' Bella remarked. She half guessed that he'd probably been to a few exotic places with a Kaye and had no desire to know where they'd gone together. If she thought too deeply about Kaye she felt a bit envious that Jason had thought enough of her to ask her to marry him and buy her an Engagement ring. His words about her being the first person after Kaye he'd been away with also reminded her about his history with women - something she hated thinking about too.

Jason squeezed her hand softly, knowing instinctively that she was thinking about his past. 'But I never loved anyone like I love you Bella. Nobody. Ever.'

Bella looked at him lovingly. 'Yes I know Jay. You don't need to explain anything. I know what we have is special.' 

Jason dropped a soft kiss on her lips. 'And you're special, Bella. I love you.'

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt stop as they drew up outside their hotel and the driver jumped out to help them with their bags.

As they entered the opulent lobby, Bella's eyes widened at the luxurious furnishings. She had thought the cruise ship was impressive, but this was a whole new level.

'Sit down. I'll get us checked in.' Jason murmured, as a waiter hurried over and handed Bella a glass of chilled Cava. He wanted to have a quick chat with the concierge and also wanted to fill in the guest registration form without her, as he instinctively knew if she saw how much it had cost she would tell him off. Despite the fact it was small change to him, he knew Bella found it scary spending a lot of money. 'Can you give me your passport?' he asked, his hand outstretched to take it from her.

Bella rummaged around in her bag and handed him her passport as she took a swallow of the Cava and got up to wander around the lobby and look out at the manicured gardens.

He was back a few minutes later with the key and flashed her a grin. 'Right, all set?'

Bella nodded and finished her drink in one final swallow. 'Jay, this is seriously beautiful. Please tell me you didn't spend silly money on me?'

Jason shook his head, not quite meeting her gaze as they entered the lift together. Only around 50 quid a night,' he joked before fixing her with a serious look. 'Bella, please don't worry about the cost. You've been through so much you deserve to be spoilt. I don't want to hear another word. Ok?'

Bella nodded, knowing he meant what he said and that she wasn't to worry. She realised it actually felt nice to be somewhere so beautiful with a man she loved and who cared for her - something she would have never thought was possible a year ago.

As they entered the suite, Bella's mouth dropped open. 'Jesus, Jay! When you said you were spoiling me I didn't realise you meant this!' She spun around taking everything in. From the huge bedroom, with it's polished wooden floor and king size bed with floor to ceiling windows and views as far as the eye could see towards Barcelona, with the sea in the distance.

Jason took hold of her hand. 'Follow me...' he led her onto the huge terrace with the same views complete with chairs and a table and a jacuzzi. 'What do you think?'

'I think you did good, Jay. Or should I say your personal travel agent did. It's amazing!'

'Yeah, she did good....' Jason agreed, standing behind her with his arms around her waist as they gazed across to Barcelona spread out below them. 'How about we have a soak in that jacuzzi when the sun sets tonight? I bet it's beautiful.'

Bella nodded and turned around to kiss him. 'Thank you Jay. I feel very special.'

'And so you should,' he murmered into her ear, feeling her tremble slightly as his stubble tickled her ear. 

Bella put her arms around his neck and put her head to one side as she looked at him. 'So, what do you have planned for the next few days? I know you well Jason. You'll have planned this down to the minutest detail won't you?' 

Jason coloured slightly. It never ceased to amaze him how well Bella had got to know him in the 6 months since they met. 'Yeah, you've got me there. You know me so well! I didn't plan much today as I thought you might be tired as we had an early start. We had to pre-book the Sagrada Familia cathedral, but apart from that I haven't booked anything else. I've done loads of research on where to visit though.'

'More than me then.' She joked, knowing he was always the more organised of the two of them. She'd always been organised before she met Jason, but now they were together it was almost a relief to sit back and let him be the organised one.

'One of us had to be, or you'd have us sitting on the beach every day.'

'Not in December I wouldn't!' she protested, sticking her bottom lip out as if she was hurt.

'How about we get unpacked and then take the shuttle bus into the city?' he suggested, dropping a kiss on her lips and looking at her to check she was happy. 'We could maybe wander into the Gothic quarter for some lunch?'

'I'd like that.' Bella agreed, reluctantly letting him go and following him back into the bedroom to unpack. She loved how secure she felt in his arms, she thought to herself before opening the case and beginning to unpack. Sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met him.


	93. Chapter 93

Once Bella had changed her clothes they went back down to the lobby to wait for the shuttle down to city centre. A few minutes later it drew up and they got on and were soon making their way through the busy streets.

'Do you know where we need to get off, Jay?' Bella leant across to look at the map which the hotel had given him on check in. 

'Um, the Plaza de Catalunya. See, it's at the end of Las Ramblas and sort of links with all the other areas like the Gothic quarter and Eixample,' he gestured with his finger along the line of Las Ramblas until it reached the famous Plaza in central Barcelona. 'Shall we go for a wander and see where we end up? Then later we can decide what we want to do tomorrow. I've booked us to see the Sagrada Familia the day after. Is that ok?' he looked at her worriedly, in case she thought he was taking over.

Bella took his hand and smiled gently at him. 'Honestly Jay. It's fine. I'm more than happy to go with the flow. You've done the research and it's kind of nice to have you do all the organising. I was always the one in Cuba doing all the organising, so it's nice you're doing it for me.'

They got off the shuttle a few minutes later once they arrived at the Plaza de Catalunya. It was a huge square surrounded on all sides by traffic and extremely busy with cars honking, sightseeing buses and mopeds. Sightseeing buses were lined up along one side of the square which serviced the two hop on hop off bus routes. 'We can maybe get one of those tomorrow if you fancy?' Jason suggested, grabbing hold of her hand so they could cross the busy road towards the Gothic quarter which was near to Las Ramblas.

Bella nodded, craning her neck and looking all around her with great interest as she tried to take everything in all at once. Everywhere she looked she saw beautiful architecture and she was so pleased that she had suggested Barcelona to Jason. 

'I think we go this way...' Jason murmered, looking around him and noticing that the buildings were closer together and the alleyways ahead were looking narrower. 

'Jay, this is just so lovely. I think I've fallen in love with Barcelona already.' Bella pointed upwards to the French balconies overlooking the alleyway they'd stepped into. Some of the balconies had flowers or plants overflowing over the metal bars to soften the look of the building and some had pretty tiles and frescoes on the outside of the building.

Jason looked upwards to where she pointed. 'Maybe we should get a little bolt-hole here,' he suggested jokingly.

'There's worse places to buy a bolt-hole. I've noticed hardly anyone has recognised you so far either.' Bella remarked, thinking it made a nice change to wander about and not see pointing fingers or people coming up asking for photos or autographs.

'We're not so well known here as we are in other places on the continent like Germany and the Netherlands. We always used to wonder if one day we'd crack Spain, but I'm sort of glad we didn't now, because I wanted to bring you somewhere so I had you all to myself without interruptions from other people.' He slid a glance across at Bella, thinking how beautiful she looked as the pale winter sunlight glinted on her shiny, dark hair. She'd allowed her hair to grow now that she was back in England and it suited her, he thought to himself. Whilst she'd been in Cuba she'd kept her hair cut fairly short so that her curls skimmed just above her shoulders, so that it was practical for the work she did. It meant she could gather it into a ponytail for work, but it wasn't so long that she got too hot in the humid air. Now it cascaded down her back to the top of her shoulder blades in shiny chocolate brown ringlets and gave her the look of a Romany gypsy.

They continued to wander through the streets, holding hands as they walked until they reached the Cathedral of Barcelona. 'Would you like to go inside and have a look?' Jason asked, as they reached the front entrance. 

Bella nodded, before stepping inside the impressive Gothic building with its stained glass windows and Cloister dating back to the 14th and 15th centuries. They walked slowly around and on into the garden which contained palm trees, orange trees, magnolia and a small fountain. 'It's so quiet and peaceful here, considering we're in the centre of a bustling city, isn't it?' Bella remarked, thinking how calm it made her feel just being there.

'It sure is. The type of place you could bring a book and just read - even though it's probably not the done thing.' Jason said, his hand still holding hers. 'Do you fancy some lunch?'

'Yes, we ate so early my stomach is growling.' Bella looked at her watch and realised it was 1pm and she was starving hungry.

They wandered the streets, walking along the Carrer de la Boqueria until they came across a popular cafe called "Sweet Dreams". Bella went to find them a table whilst Jason queued up to order them both Salmon and cream cheese bagels - something the cafe was well known for.

'So... do you fancy Tapas with the locals tonight?' Jason asked, sliding into the seat opposite her with their drinks in his hands. 'Or would you rather eat at the hotel tonight as we had an early start? I think they do can do dinner on our balcony if you like?'

'I like the sound of dinner on the balcony.' Bella replied, with a broad grin as she took her coffee off him and took a grateful sip of it.

'Ok, I'll get it fixed up when we get back. I'm sure I saw a patio heater there, so if it gets too chilly we can put that on to keep us warm.' Jason suggested, taking hold of her hand in his across the table. 'I was looking at you earlier Bella...'

'Oh, in what way?' she asked, her interest piqued at his statement.

'You've blossomed. I always thought you're beautiful - ever since I first saw you'

'Even when I was rude to you when we first met? I bet you didn't think I was so beautiful then!'

'Even then...' he turned her hand over so her palm faced upwards and traced small circles on it with his fingertips. 'Bella, I was looking at you earlier thinking you are even more beautiful than when I first saw you. Your hair being longer really suits you.'

Bella blushed slightly as he complemented her. 'Thank you. I don't feel it, but I'm flattered you think I am, because I happen to think you're extremely handsome.' She sat back to allow room for the waitress, as she placed their bagels in front of them, before moving back closer to Jason again.

'I know we haven't talked much about what happened the night of your dad's birthday, but it made me realise just how much I love you, Bella. The thought of life without you in it I just can't comprehend. I have never been so scared of anything in all my life when I was giving you mouth to mouth and that will stay with me the rest of my life. The thought that I might lose you... I can't get that awful feeling out of my mind,' he blinked back tears as he said the words. 'I haven't known whether to say anything about that night or if you just want to forget everything and not talk about it until the trial.'

'I haven't felt up to talking about it, to be honest Jay. But I do think maybe I should. I'd rather not be talking about this stuff in here though, so shall we go back to the hotel once we've finished lunch and had a bit more of a wander. We can have a soak in the jacuzzi and a bottle of wine and talk then?' Bella suggested. She always found it harder to talk about her feelings than Jason and there was no way she wanted to discuss them in a tiny cafe, with what looked like half the population of Barcelona squeezed inside it - even if the table was tucked away in the corner, so nobody could hear them.

Jason nodded and looked at her, feeling slightly embarrassed. 'Sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said anything about the other night. I wasn't thinking.'

'Jay, it's fine. Don't apologise. We'll just talk later,' she re-assured him, leaning across and kissing him softly on the lips. 

By the time they arrived back at the hotel at 4.30pm, Bella's feet were sore and she couldn't wait to kick her Converse trainers off. They had spent a few more hours after lunch exploring the streets, accidentally stumbling across a tiny romantic looking square called the Plaza Sant Felip Neri. At first glance it looked like all the other tiny squares - albeit a little prettier. Bella had spotted a small plaque on the wall of the church as they walked through and had stopped for a moment to read what it said. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the words:

"In memory of the victims of the bombing of Sant Felip Neri. Here 42 people died, the majority children, by the action of the fascist aviation on the 30th of January, 1938"

'It says here they died playing in the square and a bomb dropped onto the square. Look.' Jason had angled his phone so Bella could read the information he'd gleaned from Google.'

'That's so sad....' Bella had trailed off, thinking what a sad story. It didn't bear thinking about losing a child when they were simply outside playing happily with their friends.

'It sure is....' Jason had replied, folding her in his arms and dropping a kiss on her forehead as she cuddled up to him. 

There was a nip in the air when they had got back to the room and Jason threw open the balcony doors to let some air into the room. 'You go and get changed and I'll turn the jacuzzi on,' he suggested, turning to look at her as she sat on the end of the bed and untied her shoelaces. 

'Ok. Do you fancy a drink?' Bella asked, padding over to the mini-bar and opening it to see what was inside.

'I'll have whatever you're having.' Jason called over his shoulder as he wandered out onto the balcony and looked at the jacuzzi to ascertain where to switch it on.

Bella pulled out a bottle of white Albariño wine and poured them each a glass, before padding back over to the bed with her bikini in her hands. 

As Jason came back into the room he cast an appreciative eye over her as she stood by the bed in just her underwear, thinking again how beautiful she was. He rapidly changed into his swimming shorts and gestured towards the balcony with his head. 'Are you coming in?'

Bella nodded and began to sweep her curls up in a casual top knot with her hands, tying them with a hair-tie once she'd managed to get hold of all her curls. She quickly changed into her bikini and followed him out onto the balcony with their wine glasses.

The sun was beginning to dip in the sky as they got into the hot tub and a few lights began to sparkle in the streets of Barcelona ahead of them.

Bella moved towards Jason and put her arms around his neck as the bubbles in the hot tub fizzed around them. 'Thank you so much for bringing me here, Jay. It's just so beautiful.'

Jason looked her directly in the eye and pulled her towards him for a kiss. 'You're welcome, Bella.' He took a sip of his wine, which she'd set down beside the hot tub and studied her. 'My beautiful Bella. Did you know Bella is Spanish for Beautiful?'

'And Italian too. And Isabella is the name of some of the Spanish queens. Isabella of Castile was one of the most famous because she was the first one and she was the mother of Catherine of Aragon who married Henry the Eighth. See, I'm not just a pretty face. I know my history too!' Bella remarked smartly, parroting what she'd learnt at school many years earlier.

'Did I ever say you were "just a pretty face", Bella?' Jason laughed, enjoying his little history lesson, courtesy of the woman he loved.

Bella looked at him, her eyes sparkling in merriment. 'No. Never. I know you also love me for my excellent conversational skills too and my sparkling wit!' She retorted, her face then becoming serious as she looked straight at him. 'So, what did you want to talk about earlier. Y'know, about the night of my dad's party?' She had half an idea, but didn't want to verbalise it in case she was wrong.

'Are you ok? What Carl did to you that night was horrific and it can't have been easy knowing that he nearly killed you.'

Bella shrugged and tightened her arms around his neck so that he cheek touched his. 'I sort of feel relief to be honest. I know whatever happens he can't ever harm me again. Every now and then my mind strays back to the feeling of blackness and then waking up and you being there, but I try to shove it to the back of my mind. If I think too much about it and not waking up it would scare me too much. So it's easier to think of the positives - that I have you and my family and friends and that I'm still here to appreciate it all.'

'And us? Everything is ok with us, isn't it?' he licked his lips nervously, before continuing. 'It's just I've been too scared to touch you since. In case you freak out,' he put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

'Yes, Jay. Everything is ok. Why wouldn't it be?'

Jason pulled away so he could look her straight in the eye. 'Because I love you and you've not touched me either.'

'To be honest I've been worrying too. That you wouldn't see me in the same way. That maybe seeing me at my most vulnerable you wouldn't be feeling the same way about me,' she dashed a tear away as it rolled down her face. 'Jay, I love you. I was just worried something had shifted between us because of that night.'

'Ah Bella. I've seen you before when you've been vulnerable. When you told me about Carl and what he did to you when we were on the ship together. If I could get past that and love you like I do, then what happened the other night is no different,' he lifted her chin up with his fore-finger and kissed her lips softly.

Bella felt herself relax in his arms, her worries instantly disappeared at his words as she returned his kiss, her lips parting as she felt his tongue begin to play against hers mischievously as their kiss became more heated. 'Jay, take me to bed...' she murmered as they both came up for air.


	94. Chapter 94

Some sex at the beginning.

Picking up his glass of wine, Jason stood up in the bubbling and swirling water and drained the glass, before getting out of the hot tub and wrapping a robe around him. He held out his hand, helping Bella out of the water and handed her a robe too, before leading her into the bedroom. By now, the sky was inky black, studded with pin-pricks of stars and Barcelona's carpet of lights twinkled all around outside the room, with it's floor to ceiling windows. It was like being surrounded by thousands of tiny candles as they looked out of the windows. Because the view was so beautiful Jason had left the curtains open so they could see the vista below.

Bella dropped her robe very deliberately, allowing it to pool at her feet and stood facing Jason. Looking him straight in the eye, she reached up and ever so slowly pulled the bow at the back of her neck so that her bikini top dropped away from her body. She reached around and unclipped the back and let it drop to the floor. Just seeing his rapt expression as she undressed, was enough to give her the confidence to continue. 

Jason stood back, mesmerised as she undressed in front of him, a small smile playing across her lips as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, sending it tumbling down around her shoulders. 'Bella, I want you so much...' he murmered, stepping forward and cradling her cheek in his hands as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Bella's senses reeled as his tongue grazed against hers and his stubble rasped against her fingers as she reached up and drew him closer to her as she returned his kiss.

Jason's hands worked at her bikini bottoms, yanking them down over her hips before the two of them tumbled onto the bed, a tangle of limbs as Bella attempted to drag his shorts down while they kissed. 

Bella pushed Jason onto his back and began to kiss her way down his body, her lips and tongue driving him crazy as they reached the trail of dark hair leading downwards under his navel and continued their journey southwards. 'Oh jeez, Bella!' Jason groaned, as her mouth and tongue on him nearly sent him over the edge. Her eyes met his as she stared straight up at him unflinchingly, knowing she was driving him to distraction. She drew back up level with him, so that they were nose to nose and grinned at him. 'I take it you were enjoying that?' she asked him, her tone a mixture of softness and flirting. Her lips met his again as he whispered the word yes against her lips, before his tongue began to dance a tango with hers once more. Flipping her over, he mirrored what she had been doing moments earlier and slowly kissed his way down her body until she was squirming with desire, his teeth and tongue making contact with each nipple, as he drew them one by one into his mouth, before he continued downwards once more. Bella's back arched and she let out a muffled moan as his mouth and tongue made contact between her legs and she climaxed almost immediately. 'Jay, I love you...' she trailed off, her fingers reaching down as she raked them through his hair.

'I love you too, Bella....' he replied simply, sliding back up her body and kissing her again, his hand cradled her head, caressing her tumbling curls as they began to move together and Bella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Bella buried her lips in the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met in an attempt to stifle her moans as their bodies moved together in unison. 'Bella, look at me,' Jason commanded, his hand caressing the soft skin of her hip as he pulled her tighter to him.

Bella raised her face to look at his. Their eyes met as they took pleasure from each other, the only sound was Bella's soft moans which gradually became louder as they clung together. 'Bella, I can't hold on any longer,' Jason whispered against her ear, as he gave himself up to the heady rush. Bella let out a drawn out cry as the feeling of his release sent her tumbling over the abyss to join him.

They lay in each other's arms, their bodies still entwined as neither wanted to let the other go and break the mood. Eventually Jason heaved a sigh and double checked his watch and was surprised to see that the time was nearly 6.30pm. 'We ought to think about getting changed. I ordered dinner for 7.15pm.'

Bella's face twisted in disappointment at his words. 'Ah, that's a shame. I was hoping to have my wicked way with you again!' She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her fingertips over his chest as she looked mischievously at him.

'I don't think I could manage it Bella. Give me a chance to recover!' he gestured downwards with a nod of his head and gave her a wry grin.

'Ah yeah, I forgot that you're getting on a bit!' she giggled and swiftly dodged out of his way on the bed as he went to playfully swat her on the backside for being cheeky.

'You will pay for that later, missy!' he slid off the bed and looked down at her as she lay on the bed still propped up on her elbow as she grinned up at him. 

'Will I now? I look forward to it,' she smirked, openly laughing at him.

He ran his hands reflectively over his stubble and looked back down at her. 'I'm going to have a shave - I know you prefer me a bit more clean shaven. I won't be long and then you can have a shower. Is that ok?'

Bella nodded and blew him a kiss. 'I'll have to decide what to wear.'

'Did you bring either of the dresses I got you before you went to Cuba?'

'I brought the black skater dress - y'know the short one. I thought the blue one was too smart.'

'Wear that one. I love you in that,' he leant down, dropping a kiss on her upturned lips and padded off into the bathroom, still completely naked.

Bella lay on the bed for a moment and watched him walk away from her, thinking how lucky she was. She loved Jason more than she ever thought was possible. She could hear him softly whistling whilst he had a shave and idly wondered what it was he was whistling. Unless she was very much mistaken it sounded like Kylie Minogue's "Can't get you out of my head". It always amazed her that for someone who had such a beautiful singing voice, his whistling one was truly awful. Wandering over to the minibar, she poured another glass of wine before pulling her dress out of the wardrobe, smoothing out the slight creases as she did so and switched on the stereo, putting on Emeli Sande's album "Our version of events."

Twenty minutes later Jason was changed and ready. He went out onto the balcony and switched the heater on, before shutting the doors firmly. Bella had gone into the bathroom and he could hear her drying her hair with the hair-dryer in there, so he knew he had around ten minutes to spare. The was a rap at the door and he opened it to see the concierge and one of the restaurant staff. Opening the door wider, he let them both in and put his finger to his mouth, indicating towards the bathroom door and whispering that Bella was in there. Both of them went out onto the balcony and Jason closed the door to the balcony behind them and closed the blind, just in case Bella emerged from the bathroom.

By the time Bella came out of the bathroom just over ten minutes later, the two staff members were gone and handsomely tipped once Jason had checked their handiwork and was happy with it. 'Was that dinner which I heard arriving?' she asked, looking at him as he stood by the balcony doors. Something was going on, she thought to herself. He was looking secretive and very pleased with himself, she noticed.

'Yes it is. They've put the starters on the balcony and we just need to ring down once we're done and they will bring the main meals up.'

Bella suddenly noticed that Jason was looking extremely sexy in a pair of smart black trousers and a crisp pale blue shirt and a waistcoat over the top. Wandering over, she drew level with him and looked him up and down. 'Wow Jay! You look seriously hot. I wasn't aware this was a special occasion. It's not some kind of anniversary that I've missed is it?' she dug around in the recesses of her mind, wondering if she'd somehow missed a significant date.

Jason shook his head, suddenly at a loss for words as he gazed back at her. 'Um, no. Not a special anniversary,' he choked out, his voice re-appearing as she looked at him in confusion. 'I just wanted to spoil you, that's all,' he drew her towards him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, before drawing back and looking directly down at her. 'Are you hungry?'

Bella nodded eagerly. 'Yes, all that walking has given me an appetite.'

'And later on in bed too....' he trailed off, winking at her, so she was under no illusion as to what he was talking about.

Bella laughed. 'Yeah, and that!'

Jason unlocked the balcony door gently and taking hold of her hand led her through the double doors.

Bella's eyes nearly fell out of her head at the sight in front of her, as Jason still held her hand in his and grinned when he saw the expression on her face. 'What's going on?' she asked, feeling a little bit confused. In front of her around the edge of the balcony were around 30 candles. A bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice, next to a beautifully laid table and starters which were already on the table. A sea of twinkling lights surrounded them from the city below.

'I'm spoiling you - like I said I was going to.' He pulled the chair out for her to sit down and proceeded to open the champagne, while she put a linen napkin on her lap. He poured the champagne into flutes, handing her glass to her before picking his own up and clinking glasses with her.

Bella looked at Jason as he sat down opposite her and picked up his knife and fork. 'Thank you, Jason. I feel spoilt. I was thinking earlier how much I love you when you were in the bathroom,' she reached across and took his hand in hers.

'My whistling didn't put you off then?' he joked, his face switching from joking to serious as he saw she was looking a bit tearful. He leant towards her and stroked her face. 'Why are you looking sad?'

'I'm not feeling sad. I'm just feeling a bit tearful as I realise how lucky I am. This is just beautiful...' she gestured with her hands to the candles and the table, before looking out over the lights of Barcelona twinkling like a carpet below her and into the distance, nearly as far as the eye could see, before ending abruptly as they city met the sea.

'I happen to think you're worth it, Bella.' Jason said softly, leaning across and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Now, eat your dinner!' he said, his tone changing to bossy. 

Half an hour later Bella sat back and rubbed her stomach contentedly. 'Wow! That was good, but I'm full now.' They'd eaten Calamari with a lime Aioli followed by Red Snapper, the conversation flowing the whole time about their plans for the next couple of days. 

Jason collected their plates together and took them away to put them outside their door to be collected by the staff. 'I'll just get the desert out of the mini-bar,' he called out as he walked back into the bedroom.

'Jay, I'm not hungry. Leave mine in there!' Bella called back to him as the sound of The Script's song "I'm Yours" filtered onto the balcony as Jason changed the music in the stereo. It was a song she had loved since she'd heard they had supported the band on The Circus tour. When Jason had said it was a band that the four of them had specifically chosen to support them she had made a point of listening to their albums when she had got back off the cruise. She sat up straighter in the seat as she suddenly realised it wasn't Danny from The Script singing the song, but Jason and his guitar. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realised he was singing a love song just to her. Jason appeared at the door with a shy smile as the song continued in the background.

'Jay, that's you singing. Just for me! What a lovely idea. I'm so flattered you've taken the time to do this for me!' She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes for him as it dawned on her where all of this was leading to.

Jason moved away from the balcony door and stood so he was directly in front of her. Clearing his throat, he took hold of her hand in his and knelt down in front of her. 'Bella, I love you. Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive and marry me?'

Bella looked down at him in dumbfounded silence for a moment. She knew he'd asked her in Cuba and she'd turned him down, but she still hadn't been expecting it to happen. Jason was a free spirit who she really hadn't expected to want to marry her. She'd thought he was just saying he wanted to marry her to convince her to come home with him all those months ago when she was still in Cuba. She leant down and cradled his cheek in her hand, kissing his lips ever so softly. 'Yes! I'd love to. I love you too Jason.' It was only then she saw the small, square box he was holding with the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen nestling in the navy blue velvet. 'Is that gorgeous ring for me?' she asked, hardly able to believe he was asking her.

Jason looked at her shyly. 'Yes, it is. Is it ok?'

'Oh, Jay. It's amazing. I couldn't have chosen better myself,' she breathed, holding out her left hand so he could slip it on her third finger. It fitted like a glove and she could hardly believe what he'd just asked her as she gazed at it in awe. She stood up and threw her arms around him as he stood up to join her and pulled her into his arms to kiss her passionately.

They eventually pulled apart and he grinned at her in relief. 'Thank fuck for that. I hope you don't mind, but I sent a photo to Alex to check that you'd like the ring?'

'And what did she say?'

'She rang me and squealed down the phone. Then once she'd calmed down she said you'd love it and not to forget that she's your best friend when it comes to choosing bridesmaids.'

Bella chuckled, thinking she could just imagine Alex saying those words. She picked up her phone and swiftly messaged Alex with a wicked grin on her face.

'What are you up to Bella?' Jason laughed as she typed away for all she was worth, frowning in concentration as she did so.

'That I've asked Carly first! See!' She angled the phone to show Jason, just as the reply came back with the simple word "Bitch" followed by a row of laughing faces to indicate Alex knew that really she would be first on the list.

For those of you who don't know the beautiful song in this chapter here's a link below

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRczDxm5oJk


	95. Chapter 95

'Are you happy?' Jason asked as they lay together in bed later that night after he'd proposed to her.

Bella lay with her arms wrapped around around his body, her hand on his chest as she admired the ring which he'd chosen for her. 'Yes, I'm so happy. I'm still in shock.'

'Did you really have no inkling? he looked down at her as she lay in his arms and picked her hand up in his so that their fingers were entwined.

Bella shook her head and met his eyes as she lifted her lips to kiss him. 'No. To be honest when you proposed in Cuba I actually thought you were doing it just to get me to come home and not because you really loved me enough to marry me. I thought what you went through with Kaye would put you off.'

'Never. Bella, I adore you. When Carl did what he did at the party it made me realise how much I love you. I was pleading with you frantically not to leave me while I was trying to bring you round. I guess when you lose or are about to lose the most important thing in your life you realise how much they mean to you. I asked your dad permission to marry you that night,' he pulled her closer to him and began to drop tiny kisses onto her lips. 'I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you - though to be honest it's been dawning on me over the last couple of months that I'd found the woman I wanted to be with forever.'

'Did you? And you've been planning on asking me for the last three weeks then?' Bella asked, in between kisses.

'I have. I wanted it to be special. Just like you are to me, Bella,' he kissed her one final time and began to descend down her body under the sheets before she had a chance to ask any more questions. The feeling of his lips silenced her as she gave herself up to the pleasure of the touch of them on her body.

+++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++

'So do you fancy a boat trip around Barcelona bay and then up the Montjuic cable car to the top of the hill ? Montjuic castle is up there and I read we can see for miles up there. We should get some good photos?' Jason asked, as they finished breakfast the following morning. He unfolded the map which he'd brought down with him to the dining room, so she could see whereabouts the hill was in relation to the port. 'We can do it all on the Hop on hop off bus.'

Bella nodded in agreement. She really didn't mind where they went as long as she was with him and the one thing she was really looking forward to was visiting the Sagrada Familia the following day.

An hour later they had arrived at the port and found the small boat. Once everyone was onboard they sailed out towards the sea so they could take photos of the city from the water. As they sailed out of the port walls they sailed alongside the Oasis of The Seas cruise ship with its waterslide projecting outside of the gigantic vessel.

Jason looked up into the air nearly as high as they eye could see, his mouth dropping open. 'Jeez, that's my idea of hell. That's gotta be double the size of the ship we sailed on!' he remarked as he noticed how much bigger it was than the ship they had met on. It dwarfed every other cruise ship docked at the water's edge.

'You wouldn't fancy going on the waterslide up that high then, Jay?' Bella laughed at the expression of horror on his face. 'We could go on something like that if we ever have kids - you'd have a whale of a time taking them on a slide like that!' she teased, knowing it was the last thing he'd want to do.

'God, no! It's not my kind of holiday - a ship that size complete with water slides would be the complete opposite of what I'd want to do with any kids we have. I found the cruise ship we were on big. But of course I met you, so I would never regret that, Bella.' he looped an arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss on her forehead as they continued out into the bay so they could take photos. The captain kept up a steady commentary of the history of Barcelona whilst they sailed and both found it fascinating, though Bella was starting to feel decidedly queasy with the winter swell of the ocean by the time the captain turned the boat around and began to make his way back to the port.

As they got off the boat, Jason looked at Bella. 'Shall we go and get a drink in the port area - there's some waterfront cafes where we could sit and watch the world go by,' he suggested, thinking she looked a little bit green in colour.

Bella nodded in agreement, thinking it wasn't quite the same as being on the cruise ship. December wasn't really the best time to go out in the sea on a small boat. 

They found a small waterfront cafe and Jason went inside to fetch them both a drink and Bella sat down by the water to get some air. He was back a few minutes later with a camomile tea for himself and a 7up for Bella. 'I got you 7up because I figured it might help you feel better - y'know, the sugar and the bubbles,' he remarked as he set it down in front of her, his gaze sweeping over her and noticing her colour was gradually returning to normal.

Bella took a small sip and nodded. 'Yes, I'm feeling a bit better now. I don't think a boat ride in December was one of our better ideas,' she remarked with a wry grin. 'Mind you, I bet the people on that great big boat don't feel a thing. It's so big!'

'Yeah, you're right,' he fixed her with a small smile. 'So, I was thinking... we can maybe think about setting a wedding date at some point? Have you thought what you'd like to do?'

Bella thought about it for a moment. 'I think you need to speak to the lads about a suitable time - we don't want to clash with any promotion work. But I do know I don't want anything big. Let's maybe have a look at venues when we get home and you talk to the guys too?' she suggested, taking a sip of her 7up gratefully. 

'Or we could just escape and go abroad somewhere?' Jason remarked, looking at her questioningly. 'We only need immediate friends and family.' He took a sip of his tea and sat back in the chair, his long legs sticking out in front of him.

'I haven't even got as far as thinking about what I want to do, Jay. But that sounds a possibility. At least the press won't be there like you said they were at Robbie's.' 

'I don't want them there, Bella. I don't want fans. I just want you and I and a handful of people who are important to us both.'

'Which is exactly what I want too, Jay.' Bella assured him, as she leant across the table and took her hand in his.

'Are you feeling any better?' he asked, noticing that the colour had by now come back to her cheeks.

Bella nodded and drained her glass. 'Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now. We can get the bus to the cable car when you've finished your tea.'

They arrived back at the hotel at 5pm after spending the rest of the day at the Montjuic castle - a Catalan military fortress dating back to 1640 set high up on the Montjuic hill. The views over Barcelona and out to sea stretched as far as the eye could see and both of them had taken lots of photos and walked hand in hand around the entire perimeter with its beautiful flowerbeds. Jason had also managed to get some photos of the two of them alone by ambushing a family he'd heard speaking Spanish and assumed they wouldn't recognise him. They had obligingly taken some photos of the two of them on Bella's mobile phone, before handing the phone back still none the wiser who Jason was.

As Bella sat in Jason's arms in the hot tub she sighed with contentment and turned around to look at him, dropping a kiss on his lips at the same time. 'Thank you for bringing me. I'm having such a good time.'

Jason inclined his head down to look at Bella and pulled her closer for another kiss. 'You're welcome. Howard recommended somewhere nice for dinner if you fancy Tapas? 

'Definitely.' Bella agreed, thinking she was starting to get hungry. 'I assume it's not too smart tonight?'

Jason shook his head. 'No, whatever you feel comfortable in. But feel free to wear something nice underneath your clothes if you want? I might want to undress you later,' he grinned dirtily at her and winked.

'Pervert!' Bella laughed, knowing exactly what he had on his mind and feeling a shiver up her spine as she thought about Jason undressing her and what he had planned once she was undressed.

'I happen to think you're gorgeous, Bella,' he murmered softly, his stubble tickling her ear as he said the words. 'I can't get enough of you.'

Bella half turned to look at him. 'Do you know I never thought I'd ever hear a man call me gorgeous before I met you? When you bought me that beautiful underwear and brought it out to Cuba I nearly cried when I saw it. The fact that you'd actually thought what I'd like, well it made me feel very loved.'

'And you are. Very loved, I mean.

'I know.' Bella whispered against his mouth as she drew him to her for a loving kiss. 

'And gorgeous too...' he grinned at her, thinking she was gaining in confidence and at long last believing he found her beautiful now that Carl had been arrested. It was almost like she was beginning to be freed from the hold he had over her all those years ago. The combination of seeing a counsellor, Carl being arrested and his own love and desire for her were slowly pulling her away from her past, he realised


	96. Chapter 96

The following morning they set off to visit the famous Sagrada Familia. It was a basilica designed by the famous architect Antoni Gaudi and was still unfinished. Jason had booked a small group tour so they could have an expert guide them around. Guessing that there may be people in the group, Jason wore a baseball cap and pulled a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as well as taking his wire rimmed glasses with him, rather than wear his contact lenses which he'd recently had to start to wear. He guessed if he wore his glasses there was less chance of being recognised as he didn't tend to wear glasses much in public. 

They met up with the guide across the road opposite the entrance and made their way to stand outside the entrance. The facade over the entrance depicted the Nativity complete with the birth of Jesus, the apostles and scenes of nature and life. The three porticos were separated by two columns with turtles at the bottom to depict the land and the sea and either side were chameleons to represent change.

Bella stood looking at the facade, her mouth open with awestruck wonder. 'That's just so beautiful. Look at the detail in the flowers there and the angel children,' she whispered, pointing at the intricate work which had taken thirty six years for Gaudi to complete.

'It sure is impressive,' he agreed, as he looked up to where she was pointing.

The guide explained to them that the plan was to construct eighteen different spires representing the twelve apostles, Virgin Mary, four evangelists and Jesus and they were still being constructed.

They moved into the main part of the Basilica and simply stared in stupefied silence. Columns stretched up into the nave with intricate different coloured glass circles towards the top and nothing that seemed to be supporting them in any way. The stained glass windows were every colour imaginable - each side of the basilica windows a different colour in varying degrees. The weak December sun filtered through the windows twinkling and dancing as it hit the floor in oranges, yellows and blues.

'Well, I thought outside was beautiful until I saw this, 'Jason murmered, his eyes suddenly welling up inexplicably. 'I've never seen anything so unusual and beautiful all at the same time. It's almost other-worldly. He didn't really know what he believed religion-wise, but this felt spiritual and calming all at the same time.

Bella nodded, taking hold of his hand as she too felt moved by the sheer impressiveness of the interior. They walked towards the back of the basilica and out into the sunshine to look at the facade which the guide explained was entitled The Passion. This was supported by six columns resembling Sequoia tree trunks and was more angular and austere and depicted the crucifixion. 'It's impressive, but I prefer the front one and the inside. You can tell this was built by someone else - not in a bad way. It's just very different.' Bella remarked, wrinkling her nose up as she decided whether she liked it or not.

They continued the tour up to the top of one of the completed spires. The view at the top stretched as far as the eye could see over Barcelona. Bella stood admiring the artwork designed by Gaudi on the other spires whilst Jason took numerous photos, before slowly making their way back downstairs on a narrow and claustrophobic spiral staircase which seemed to go on for miles.

'Shall we get the bus back into the city and go for a walk along the beach?' Jason suggested, taking hold of Bella's hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bella nodded in agreement. 'Yes, I'm not sure if I feel hungry or sick from walking on that spiral staircase, so maybe we could have some lunch?' she suggested, still feeling disorientated from the long walk down.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach, eating a Tapas lunch in a beachside cafe filled with locals, before walking along the beachfront promenade and back into the city along the busy Ramblas. They stopped off to visit the busy Ramblas market which was heaving with a mixture of locals and holidaymakers trying the delicacies that the different stalls sold to eat. The smells and sounds were an intoxicating mix of nationalities from all over the world and Bella's mouth watered at the sight of some of the food displays.

The following day Jason wanted to visit the FC Barcelona stadium, so they took the bus up there and whiled away a few hours, before heading back into central Barcelona to see Antoni Gaudi's famous buildings - Casa Batlló and Casa Milà which we're now used as apartments.

As their long weekend drew to a close Bella felt inexplicably sad. She knew that Jason would be returning to the band to start writing new music and almost certainly a tour to promote their next album so they would see less of each other. She also knew that at some point over the coming months Carl's court case would be coming up once the date was confirmed and the thought filled her with dread.

On New Years Eve they went to a small restaurant frequented by locals, before taking a taxi back to the hotel to watch the fireworks from the vantage point of their balcony as they sat in the hot tub drinking champagne.

'Happy New Year, Bella.' Jason murmered, as they clinked glasses and the fireworks began in earnest over the city.

'Happy New Year to you too, Jason.' Bella leant towards him, kissing him deeply.

'Who would have thought it, Bella. That I would meet the girl of my dreams and see the new year in with her watching fireworks in a hot tub and drinking champagne? Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and find it was all a dream.'

'I know. Last New Years Eve I was home from Cuba and out with Carly and Alex at the local Wetherspoons pub. Me being all sensible and having to get the pair of them home because they got so drunk. This sure is a step up from last year. I am so very lucky to have met you, Jay.'

'This time next year maybe we'll be married.' Jason remarked, thinking the idea was a pleasant one. It amused him to think if anyone had said that before he met Bella he would have run a mile.

'Thank you for bringing me here, Jay. It's been fantastic.' Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deep into his eyes. 'You helped me find myself - the girl I lost at seventeen years old. I found her. You gave me that. Every day I'm with you I fall deeper in love with you.'

'Likewise. I can't imagine being without you, Bella.' Jason replied, his hands going to either side of her face so that they were nose to nose. He looked at Bella, mischief crossing his handsome features as he did so. 'I think we should go to bed so I can make you scream. What do you think?'

Bella pretended to think for a moment, as if she wasn't too sure whether she wanted to or not. 'Well, I may need a bit of persuasion,' she joked, knowing the minute he got her in bed she'd need no persuading whatsoever.


	97. Chapter 97

The rest of January passed quickly. Jason wasn't back with the band full time until the Spring, so when Bella wasn't working at the Red Cross head office they spent a few days walking in the Lake District and also used the opportunity to visit Howard and Louise for a few days. They'd also booked a honeymoon in Thailand and Malaysia as Jason was desperate to show Bella an area of the world he'd fallen in love with when the band had split in the 90's.

On the first weekend in February Bella rang home on the pre-text of coming down for a few days. She arranged with her mum that they would both drive down on the following Friday and they would go wedding dress shopping on the Saturday with Carly and Alex and Jason and her dad, Patrick would go to see Cambridge United play football in Cambridge.

The wedding date had been set for September and the wedding and reception were booked at a place called The Monastery in Manchester. Carly and Alex were bridesmaids as well as Howard's daughters Francesca and Florence as flower girls. 

On the Saturday morning the women disappeared first, as they had an appointment for midday. Jason and Patrick ate lunch and then set off for Cambridge to see Cambridge United playing football that afternoon.

By 2pm Bella had chosen her dress. At the back of her mind she knew their venue was fairly relaxed and different from a lot of the venues they had visited and so wanted a dress which wasn't too traditional in style. She knew exactly what she wanted - something modern and far removed from the usual satin, strapless dresses or mermaid styles that a lot of brides favoured. As she tip-toed slowly out of the changing room, she knew instantly that she'd found "the one" when she saw her mum crying. Looking in the mirror she could hardly believe the person staring back at her in the mirror was herself. Even she had to admit that she looked stunning. The dress was Boho in style and was a very delicate blush colour, with a beaded bodice and delicate crossover straps at the back. The neckline was bateau style and the skirt was made of floaty tulle in the same blush colour. She had already decided she didn't want a veil and would wear her hair down on the day.

As they left the shop Bella looked at her mum. 'Shall we go for lunch and then make our way home?'

Jean nodded in agreement. 'That would be nice. I'll treat you girls if you like? Shall we go to Baileys 2?'

All three girls nodded vigorously in agreement. It was one of their favourite places to have lunch and before Bella and Alex had moved up north it was a place where they often met for lunch when Bella had come home from wherever she had been posted by the Red Cross. 'I just need to pop to the chemist en-route,' Bella remarked, thinking that Superdrug was probably the closest.

'Are you ill, Bella?' Jean asked, thinking that Bella actually looked really healthy and hadn't mentioned anything about being ill. She noticed she had put on a bit of weight since meeting Jason and lost the frown lines on her forehead. Being with Jason was obviously doing her good. She'd always worried that Bella was too thin.

'Yeah, I'm fine mum. I just need some headache tablets.' Bella replied nonchalantly. She didn't like lying to her mum, but didn't really want to tell her the real reason she needed to go in.

Half an hour later they were sitting in a small restaurant in the town centre and had ordered lunch. Bella excused herself and disappeared off to the toilets. Locking the door, she closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, extricating the slim box from her bag as she did so. She peeled the cellophane off the box and swiftly read the instructions to make sure she did it right before opening the box, her hands shaking slightly as she did so.

'Everything ok?' Jean asked, as she sat back down. 'You were ages....'

Bella looked at her mum. 'Yes, Jay rang me as I was coming out of the toilet to let me know that the match was cancelled at the last minute, so they're going to stay in Cambridge for a few drinks and a curry and then they'll be home,' Bella replied, painting an innocent look on her face as she kept her secret to herself.

'Oh, your dad will be annoyed. How come the match was cancelled?' her mum asked.

'He said something about an accident on the A14 and the away team are caught up in the traffic,' she swiftly checked the local news on her mobile phone. 'Look, ten mile tail-backs,' by the time they get to Cambridge they'll be in no mood to play football and the fans will be freezing. Better to re-schedule I guess.'

Back on the outskirts of Bury St Edmunds an hour earlier........

Carl looked around him furtively, hoping that no neighbours would spot him. If they did, he hoped that Patrick or Jean hadn't shown any of them a photo of him in case he turned up unannounced. He knew he was breaking the court order by turning up, but he figured he had nothing to lose. His wife Sharon had always put up with his dalliances in the past, but this time even what he'd done to Bella had been too much and she'd thrown him out. He'd had to confess everything when he was charged. His employers at the gym chain in Thetford had sacked him and after hearing about him being charged on the local grapevine two other women had come forward and reported him for beating them too. Life was well and truly shit. 

He went around the back of the house to see if he could find a way of accessing through the back. He knew if he turned up at the door bold as brass Bella wouldn't speak to him, but he hoped if he could speak to her face to face he could maybe ask her to retract her statement. After all, in the old days he knew he could always talk her around - he had a way with words and if he could get Bella on her own she might just listen to him. He'd been waiting in his car with it's blacked out windows and seen Bella, her mum and two friends go off together first in the car and then seen Jason and Patrick disappear in Patrick's car. He assumed by the yellow and black football scarf and hat which Patrick was wearing that they were off to see Cambridge United play football. 

After circling the house a couple of times he couldn't find any windows open, so went to the back door. Leaning against the glass he could see the key in the lock and so bent down to the rucksack he'd brought with him to find the hammer he'd put in there. His fingertips touched firstly against the small gun he'd put in the bag just in case Bella needed some persuasion to drop the charges and then found the hammer he was looking for. Smashing the glass, he quickly checked around him that the sound hadn't alerted anyone before reaching his hand in and turning the key in the lock.

Once inside the house, he took the opportunity to have a quick look around to see if there was anything of any value worth taking. He still had a major coke habit and owed a local dealer a few thousand pounds and the dealer was starting to get a bit nasty with him about owing the money. Now that he had no job that was going to make paying the money he owed even harder. He felt a ripple of pure hatred run through him that Bella pressing charges had caused all this to happen to him.

He suddenly heard voices filter up from outside as he poked around in Bella's bedroom, just as he was going through Jason's bag. He'd realised after his arrest who Jason was when he saw his name mentioned on the paperwork after he'd given evidence at the police station. Giving the bag one last check, he found Jason's favourite Tank watch in the side pocket and slipped it inside his bag, before quickly getting under Bella's bed and pulled the throw downwards so it covered him up as he hid there.


	98. Chapter 98

Carl lay in his hiding place, hardly daring to breathe as he heard the front door open and shut and Bella and Jean's voices filtering upstairs from the kitchen. He waited a couple of moments, debating whether to stay where he was or whether to go downstairs. Just as he was about to slide out from under the bed he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then enter the bedroom, before going into the en-suite bathroom which was attached.

Bella flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom and stood looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, turning to one side and then the other as she ran her hand over her flat stomach through her clothing.

Carl lay under the bed, wondering what the hell she was doing. All he could see were her feet standing in front of the mirror for what seemed an age.

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a gusty sigh as she ran her fingers through her curls. She wasn't too sure how Jason was going to react when she told him her piece of news. It would put a spanner in the works with regards to the wedding and honeymoon and they'd either have to delay them or bring everything forward. She reached into her handbag, which she'd dumped on the bed when she'd entered the room and pulled the stick out again, staring at the indicator saying she was pregnant and tried to work out when it could have happened. She had felt a bit under the weather a couple of times in Barcelona, but had put that down to the boat trip on the rough sea. Thinking back, she'd had a dodgy stomach in early December after going out for a Christmas meal with the rest of the band and their regular concert musicians. She figured it must have been from having the bad stomach which had affected her pill. Her periods were always extremely light and as she'd had one in December, she hadn't really thought much about it until she had missed the next one. She knew that Jason had said in the past that he wanted kids, but in reality he may well feel completely different when she told him he was going to be a father and completely freak out. The thought of telling him scared her to death in case he didn't want it.

Slipping the test back into her bag, she went into the bathroom and began to run a bath. She thought that she could relax in the bath and use the time to decide when to broach the subject. 

Back in her bedroom Carl heard the click as Bella shut the bathroom door. Rolling out from under the bed, he grabbed up his bag and tip-toed down the stairs. He could see Jean in the kitchen with her back to him as she sat at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and reading that day's newspaper. Stepping up behind her he nudged her in the back with the muzzle of the gun. 'Open your mouth and I'll shoot your fucking head off....' he murmered in a menacing voice, nudging her again so she was under no illusion that it was a gun he was holding. 'Now, turn around very slowly and do exactly as I say or I'll have no hesitation on using this on you and your precious daughter upstairs.'

Jean turned around as slowly as she could, her hands shaking as she held them up almost in surrender so he could see she wasn't holding anything in her hands. Her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and terror as she realised it was Carl who was standing there with a mocking grin on his face and a gun in his hand. 'Take whatever you want. There's money in my purse over there,' she indicated with her head across the room to where her handbag lay on the worktop.

'Do you really think I've come here to rob off you?' Carl asked in a derisory tone, forgetting that Jason's extremely expensive watch was languishing in the bottom of his bag. 'This is payback time!'

'What do you mean? What are you going to do?' Jean asked fearfully, wondering if Patrick and Jason were on their way home yet. She tried to discreetly look around to ascertain where her phone was, wondering if somehow she could distract Carl and somehow get a message to them.

Carl pointed the gun back at her and softly pressed it into her breastbone. 'Hmm... let me think about that one...' he paused, as if in deep thought before moving the muzzle over each breast in turn and prodding them. 'Well I reckon we have a few hours longer seeing as the men were off to football by the looks of Pat's scarf and hat. Would you rather I fuck you or your daughter first?' he laughed nastily at the look of sheer terror which crossed her face at his choice of words. 

'You wouldn't dare....' she trailed off, thinking he'd be mad to try anything like that with either of them. Besides, there was no way she would let him near Bella if she could help it - not after what he'd put her through as a teenager.

'You really think?' he studied her, his head cocked to one side. 'I have absolutely nothing to lose. I've lost everything because of YOUR daughter!' he roared loudly, forgetting that Bella was upstairs in the bathroom. 'If I'm gonna go to prison what difference will it make if I fuck Bella for old times sake? And what difference will it make to my sentence if I do the same to you?'

Jean looked at him open mouthed. She felt sick to the stomach at his words, but could see from his crazed expression he was capable of his threats. She knew the only way to get help would be to somehow get him to shout again and hopefully Bella would hear him. She looked steadily at him, meeting his eyes. 'You do know that Jay and Pat will tear you limb from limb if they get home? Can you imagine the two of them against you? They will kill you. You won't touch Bella because I won't let you,' she looked at him scornfully, her heart nearly banging out of her chest as she tried to be brave.

'You think so? Patrick is practically an OAP and Jason, well he's in a boyband. Not exactly much to be scared about!' he sneered, moving a step closer to her. 'Now, shut the fuck up and do as I tell you. I want you to get Bella down here as I want you both in the same room where I can see you both.'

'And how do you propose I do that when she's upstairs and I'm down here?' Jean said sarcastically, trying to act like she wasn't scared of him.

'Don't you dare backchat me you silly bitch!' he backhanded her hard across the face, the gun hitting her at the same time as she tumbled clumsily off the stool and landed on the kitchen floor with a resounding thump. 'You will call and tell her that you've made a drink and would like a chat. That is what you'll do. And don't try any funny business or I will kill you. Understand?' he said softly, as he knelt in front of her and handed her a tissue to wipe the blood away which was oozing out of the cut on her face. He took her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing and prodded her in the back to indicate she should walk to the bottom of the stairs.

Jean took a moment to formulate in her head exactly what to say to try and alert Bella without Carl realising what she was up to. She could hear footsteps upstairs, so guessed Bella was out of the bath and getting dressed. 'Isabella!!! I've made you a hot chocolate!!! When you're dressed come down and we can chat about the wedding plans!'

Carl's eyebrows raised a notch at the news that Bella was getting married. 'Getting married eh?' he muttered under his breath.

Jean ignored his statement and waited for Bella to answer, her hand on the newel post so she had something to lean on to keep her hand steady.

Bella hesitated for a moment as she pulled her hair up into a top-knot. Something wasn't right.... Her mum never called her Isabella - unless she was in trouble and why had she made her a hot chocolate? She knew she hated the stuff. 'I'll be down in a minute mum!' she called down, still thinking something was up. She just couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

'Back in the kitchen.' Carl whispered, jabbing her with the gun again. 

Bella tip-toed to her half open bedroom door and sidled through the gap. She quietly stepped towards the balustrade and peered over the top. She was horrified to see Carl kneeling on the floor with his back to her and tying her mum with a length of rope to the leg of the breakfast bar, a small handgun lying next to his feet. Jean was struggling violently, but Carl was far too strong. She hurriedly went back into her room and retrieved her phone from the depths of her handbag and swiftly sent Jason a text: "Jay, Carl here in house with a gun. Call police. Hurry." Her heart was hammering like a steam train with fear as she wondered what the hell he was going to do to them both.

Almost immediately her phone vibrated as Jason replied to her text. "Your dad on phone to police now. On way home. Are you ok?"

Bella was just about to reply when she heard the heavy tread of Carl's boots on the stairs as he ran out of patience with waiting for Bella to come downstairs. She slipped the phone in her jeans pocket. Throwing open her bedroom door as if she was about to go downstairs to join Jean, she pretended to jump in surprise as he stood there with his hand outstretched to open the door himself, even though she already knew he was there. 'What are you doing here? You're breaking your parole!'

Carl grabbed her roughly by the arm and twisted it behind her back, smirking in satisfaction when she screamed in pain. 'You are going to pay for what you've done to me, Bella. You have ruined my life because you're pressing charges!' he snarled in her face, forcing her to recoil at the smell of his stale breath.

'You did all that yourself! You nearly killed me! Why wouldn't I press charges after everything you put me through?' she tried to ignore the pain in her arm as he twisted it further.

Carl ignored her statement and pointed the gun straight at her. 'You know I could just shoot you right now. So shut up before I do it. Now, I'm going to check your mum is still tied up and then I'll be back,' his eyes raked her up and down appreciatively, so she was under no illusion as to what he was coming back to do to her. He backed out the door and turned the lock so she couldn't get out and disappeared back down the stairs.

Bella stood helplessly in the middle of the room, thinking what could she use as a weapon when he came back in the room. Rifling quickly through her dressing table, her fingers curled around a pair of metal nail scissors which she pushed up the arm of her sweater. 

Once he was downstairs he checked Jean was tied up tightly and wouldn't be able to get herself free. He rifled in his bag until he found the small bag of cocaine in the side pocket which lay next to Jason's watch and laid it carefully in two white lines before snorting them noisily. 

Jean looked at him in complete shock. She'd never seen anyone doing anything like that before and it looked revolting as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and sniffed deeply. Picking the gun back up, he went to leave the kitchen again. 'Where are you going? You can't leave me here like this!' Jean screamed after him, struggling and kicking at the leg of the breakfast bar.

Carl sauntered back over and squatted in front of her, his fore-finger tipping her chin up to look at him. 'I'm going upstairs now to deal with your daughter and then when I've finished with her I'll be back down,' he picked up a tea towel and forced it into her mouth, before tying the ends tightly at the back of her head. 'Just in case you try to scream....' he trailed off, patting her cheek lightly before bouncing up the stairs.

Bella's heartbeat went into overdrive as she heard the key turn in the lock and Carl appear. He kicked the door shut with his foot and faced her, the gun still in his hand. 'Get undressed. Now!' he commanded, crossing his arms as he waited for her to do as he said.

Bella shook her head and stepped further away from him. 'No.'

'You'll do as I bloody well tell you!' he came striding across the room and smacked her hard across the face. 

Bella stumbled and fell backwards on the bed, immediately scooting away from him as he came towards her. 'Please don't hurt me. I'm pregnant,' she whispered pleadingly, trying to appeal to his better nature - if he had one. 

Carl continued towards her. 'And That should matter to me because?' he asked sarcastically, thinking he couldn't care less as he shoved her hard onto her back and started to pull at her tracksuit bottoms as she kicked and screamed furiously. 'Now, you can make this easy and do as I tell you or I WILL hurt you!' he shouted, getting angry that she wouldn't comply like she had in the past.

Bella carried on screaming and spat in his face. 'Don't you dare touch me!'

Carl smacked her across the face as hard as he could and for a moment Bella was stunned enough to stop struggling. She lay there helpless as his hands went under her sweater to try and rip it off her. The feeling of his fingers touching her skin was enough to send a ripple of fury through her and she extricated the scissors from her sleeve and stabbed him as hard as she could in the side of the neck. He fell off the bed and staggered away from her, his hands going to his neck to feel where she'd stabbed him. 'You bitch!' he roared, staggering back towards her on the bed and yanking her up to a sitting position to hit her again. 

Outside, a squad of patrol cars drew up containing specialist firearms officers. They were closely followed by Jason and Patrick in their car, who had come from the opposite direction. 'Come out Carl! We know you have a gun and if you come out with your hands up, nobody will get hurt!' the officer called out over the loud speaker, as the firearms officers began to take their places around the house.

Carl looked at Bella in panic as he went to pull the scissors out of his neck. 'How do they know I'm here?' he hissed, staring at her in confusion.

Bella shrugged nonchalantly, as if she had no clue. 'Your guess is as good as mine.' she said innocently, trying to back away from him.

Carl grabbed hold of her, the gun still in his hand. 'Well if I'm going out there. You sure as hell are coming with me.'


	99. Chapter 99

Bella tried frantically to pull herself from Carl's grasp, but his grip on her sweater was like iron. Holding the gun against the side of her head, he shoved her hard so she was slightly in front of him. 'Please don't do this, Carl. If you put the gun down and go outside with your hands up they'll just arrest you. If you do this they will kill you. Do you want that?' she said, trying to sound calm even though she was absolutely terrified.

'Ah, but with you as my hostage they won't shoot me as they'll have to shoot you too. You'd just be collateral damage in all this,' Carl stated simply. 'You and the baby. How far gone are you anyway?' 

Bella really didn't want to discuss the baby with him. He prodded the gun against her temple as he waited for her to answer. 'I don't know.... somewhere between eight and twelve weeks.'

'You don't know?'

'I only found out today.'

'So does your future husband know he's got you up the duff?'

'No.' Bella answered softly, shaking her head as she replied.

'He's going to be devastated if he loses you both then, isn't he?' Carl cackled like something possessed and shoved her, indicating their conversation was over. They reached the front door and Carl nodded with his head towards it. 'Right, you open the door very slowly and walk out. Don't try anything stupid or I WILL shoot you. In fact, it would make my day if they shot you instead of me once we get outside.'

Bella could hear her mum kicking and trying to scream as she heard what Carl was telling her to do. 'Carl, you really don't have to do this. You can just go out and hold your hands up,' she said, feeling helpless as she realised he had no intention of giving himself up.

'Like hell am I going out there holding my hands up. I want you to drop all charges against me. If you do that then I'll let you go,' he continued to grip her sweater in his hand tightly and the gun in the other. He ground the muzzle of the gun painfully against her head as he said the words.

Bella took a deep breath, thinking it would be so easy to just do as he asked, but knowing if she did it might leave him free to do it to someone else or even come back to find her again. 'No. You tried to kill me and you made my teenage years a living hell. I'm not letting you get away with it,' she snapped, her mind made up. 'I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, knowing that I'd let you get away with it.'

Carl moved behind her, his arm across the front of her neck and her sweater grasped in his hand as he pointed the gun at her temple with his other hand. 'Right, off you go then. Outside!'

Bella's legs shook like jelly as she felt him pressed up close against her body, so as little as possible of his own body was showing. Carl twisted the lock on the door and began to walk, so Bella had no choice but to step forward and through the doorway in front of him.

As the door opened, Jason tried frantically to see what was going on. The police chief had told him to stay behind the squad cars whilst the marksmen dealt with the incident. He was nearly beside himself at the thought that Carl might hurt her in any way. The policeman next to him kept a steadying hand on his shoulder and another one on the side of a Patrick was doing the same. It was well known in these situations that family members or partners tried to take the law into their own hands and ended up either getting shot or making a bad situation even worse. 'Mr Orange, stay where you are. We have the situation in hand,' he murmered quietly as he saw the chief signalling with his hand that things were moving.

The police chief groaned under his breath and picked up the loud speaker when he saw what Carl was doing. By holding Bella the way he was, he knew it would be virtually impossible for the marksmen to get a clean shot. 'Carl, let go of Miss Hughes and put the gun down. Then we can discuss sensibly what it is you want! We don't want to hurt either of you!'

Jason moved to try and see what was going on, his heart plummeting when he saw Bella with Carl draped half across her and a gun to her head. 'Oh Jesus! Get him off her!!!' he shrieked, shaking the officer as he tried to hold him back. 

Carl sneered at the marksmen who all had their guns pointed at him. 'You can't shoot me without shooting Bella!' he shouted gleefully, still pointing the gun at Bella's head.

'Surely you can do something???' Patrick interrupted the police chief as he went to raise the loud speaker again.

'Carl. My marksmen are highly trained. Just put the gun down and we'll talk!' he turned to the marksmen nearest to him and looked directly at him. 'If he so much as moves, take the shot. Pass that down to the others. He's drugged up to the eyeballs, judging by the state of him.'

'If Bella will drop the charges. I'll stop all this!' Carl waved the gun around wildly, causing not only Jason and Patrick to duck quickly, but also it meant Bella managed to duck slightly too.

Carl continued to wave the gun again and screamed a stream of expletives. Three shots rang out loudly drowning out the sound of day to day life taking place on the streets around.

'Stay where you are!' the officer commanded Jason and Patrick as both Carl and Bella fell to the floor in a heap and didn't move. A huge pool of blood began to spread across the path where Carl lay, his blank eyes gazing unseeingly into the sky the light extinguished in them from the bullet which had hit him square between the eyes.

'Let me go!!!' Jason yelled at the top of his voice, not caring whether Carl was any danger. He just needed to get to Bella. He set off at a sprint and dropped down next to her as a paramedic did the same. 'Is she ok?' he asked, looking panic stricken.

The paramedic swiftly checked her pulse and vital signs. The only sign of injury was a deep gouge on her head above her right ear and luckily she had a strong pulse. He gradually made his way down her body, double checking there were no other injuries. 'I think she's been extremely lucky, if I'm not mistaken,' he remarked as he checked her pupils and found they were reacting to the light as they should do.

'So why isn't she awake?' Jason asked, panic stricken as Bella lay on the front path. 

The paramedic looked over in Carl's direction, noticing a pool of blood spilling out from behind his head and seeping into the flagstones. 'I think they got a good shot and went for it, just as Carl pulled the trigger too. It meant the bullet came out at an angle as the gun was no longer aimed right at Bella's head. He steadied her head and scrutinised the gouge to be sure it hadn't hit any bone and nodded. 'Yes, I'm sure the bullet glanced off her. She's been unbelievably lucky by the looks of things. We'll get her off to hospital for an CT scan just to be sure. My guess is she's got concussion as the bullet would have still rattled her head about and no doubt she'll come around on the way there or soon after,' he patted Jason supportively on the arm.

Jason looked up as Patrick appeared at the front door with his arms around Jean. 'Oh, thank goodness you're ok!' he jumped up and gave her a hug as she dropped down next to where Bella lay, her face etched with concern. 'She's ok. Just concussed by the looks of things, so they're getting her off to hospital just to be sure.'

The paramedic came back with a board to lay Bella on for the journey. As she was moved onto the board the movement caused Bella to rouse slightly and she tried to look around her frantically. 'Don't move Bella. They need to keep you steady while they get you to hospital. Don't worry. It's over - Carl is dead.' Jason said as he sat next to her, knowing instantly that she was frightened that even now he still had the power to hurt her.

Bella exhaled a deep breath of relief that he was gone. 'And mum, is she ok?' she mumbled, feeling slightly confused still.

Patrick patted her shoulder as they fastened her securely on the board and then secured her head so she couldn't move it. 'She's here and she's fine. We'll follow you to hospital and Jason can come with you.'

'Do you know if Bella is on any medication?' the paramedic asked Jason, as they picked her up to take her to the ambulance.

'Um, she takes birth control pills,' Jason flushed beetroot red in front of Bella's parents as he mentioned them. He chewed his lip as he tried to remember the name of the migraine tablets he knew she'd taken a couple of times at the beginning of their relationship. He was pretty sure she hadn't taken any recently, but thought it better to mention them. 'She has some migraine tablets in her handbag, let me go and get that as they'll be in there,' he went back into the house quickly, eventually finding the handbag laying where she'd left it earlier. He scooped it up under his arm and came back out of the house as Patrick was getting ready to lock up so they could go to the hospital too.

Five minutes later they were on their way to hospital. 'Did you need the name of Bella's migraine medication?' Jason asked, his hand going down to unzip her handbag.

The paramedic thought for a moment. 'No, that won't be necessary. If you'd said something like Epilepsy or heart medication I'd need to know in case it interferes with any medication we May need to give her, but migraine tablets will be fine,' he double checked Bella's blood pressure and pupils again as she still seemed a bit groggy.

Jason held her hand in his, his thumb stroking her knuckles. 'Everything ok?' 

'Yes, she's a bit groggy, but everything looks to be ok.'

'Will they need to stitch her head?' Jason asked, feeling a bit concerned that the blood was seeping quite quickly through the gauze which the paramedic had packed her wound with.

'Yes, they may want to do it under a general anaesthetic. We'll see what they say when we get her there,' he remarked, fixing Jason with a small smile and feeling slightly star struck that a member of his wife's favourite band was sat in his ambulance.

They drew up outside the hospital and Bella was immediately taken through to Resus so they could check her over again. 'Come with me to the relatives room while we get Isabella checked over. Can I get you a drink?' a nurse suggested, as Bella was taken off in the opposite direction.

Jason hesitated for a minute, not sure if he could stomach a hot drink, 'can I have a cup of tea?' he asked, holding Bella's bag tightly to him - almost as if by holding it close he was still holding onto a piece of her. 'Will someone bring Bella's parents through when they get here?'

'Yes, don't worry,' she assured him, patting his arm supportively. 'Try not to worry, it looks like it's a fairly superficial wound.

Jason nodded and sat down on one of the blue plastic chairs, hugging Bella's bag in his lap. He exhaled a pent up breath at her words, feeling slightly more relieved. 

Fifteen minutes later the nurse was back and had Bella's parents with her. Handing Jason a cup of tea, she looked at him and gave him a big smile. 'Bella is being prepped for theatre.'

'Is she ok?' Jason asked. 

'Yes. Her wound is bleeding quite a lot and they want to clean it up properly and just double check there's no bone or bullet fragments in there. We're pretty sure it's worse than it looks, but we'll give her an CT scan too.'

'Can we see her?' Jean asked, desperate to see Bella.

The nurse checked her watch. 'She'll probably be about to go to theatre by now. They've got a gap up there and we don't want to miss it. When I know where she'll be taken for recovery I'll come and get you. Is that ok?' she looked at them all kindly and gave them a re-assuring smile.

The next hour seemed to drag interminably as the clock ticked upon the wall. Patrick had gone to get hot chocolates for him and Jean to while away the time and Jean had haltingly told them what had happened, her voice cracking when she described the things Carl had said he would do to them both if they didn't comply.

The door opened and a doctor appeared. 'You'll be pleased to know Bella is fine. Her wound has been cleaned up and we've done a scan and there's no damage. She's a bit concussed - possibly from the bullet glancing off the side of her head or when she fell she may have hit it, so she may be sleepy or confused. But it's nothing to worry about. She'll be on her way to a recovery room once we've brought her round so I'll take you down to the room so she has some familiar faces she recognises when we bring her down.


	100. Chapter 100

A nurse took Jason, Jean and Patrick down to the room where Bella would be taken when she'd woken up after her operation, so they could wait for her. Half an hour later she still hadn't come down from recovery so Jason went off in search of someone who may know where she'd got to.

'Do you know how much longer Isabella Hughes is going to be?' Jason asked worriedly, as he found the ward sister at the front desk to the ward.

'Give me a minute and I'll make a call. I would have expected her to be down here by now,' she replied soothingly, as she guessed he was feeling worried. She quickly spoke to someone on the other end of the phone and then gave him a comforting smile as she put the phone down. 'Don't worry, she'll be down in a few minutes. She was just a bit sleepy and they wanted to make sure she's ok before they brought her down here.

'Ah, that's great. Thank you.' Jason flashed her a grateful grin and made his way back to the room where Patrick and Jean were waiting.

A few minutes later Bella was wheeled into the room. She had a dressing above her ear and they had shaved away a small patch of hair, but apart from that looked remarkable unscathed. 'Thank god you're ok, Bella,' Jean remarked, as the nurse made a few final checks and then left the room. She folded her gently in her arms and hugged her gently. 'I was so scared when I heard him making you go outside in front of him and knew he had a gun.' 

Bella gave her a tired smile. 'Me too mum. I didn't think he was capable of doing anything worse than he'd already done. But threatening me with a gun was the worst of all.'

'Well the main thing is you're ok and so is your mum and you won't have to sit through a trial now,' Patrick remarked in relief, as he leant over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

'How are you feeling?' Jason asked her, thinking she still looked very pale and shaky.

'Just really tired. Maybe a combination of all the stress and having the op to stitch me up,' Bella sighed, yawning discreetly behind her hand.

'Shall we leave you and Jason alone to talk?' Patrick suggested, correctly reading the situation that Jason simply wanted to be with her. He looked at Jason and patted his shoulder in a fatherly way. 'Just ring when you want to come home and I'll come and collect you.'

'That's so kind of you. I'll ring you when we're done.' Jason remarked, standing up and enveloping Patrick in a tight hug. 

Once Jean and Patrick had gone he sat down next to the bed and took Bella's hand in his. 'Bella, I love you so much. You're gonna have to stop doing these things to scare me though.' He joked, picking up her hand and kissed her knuckles, one by one.

'I love you too, Jay. I don't actually remember much about today, but I think I got a wedding dress,' she remarked, as she tried to remember what had happened that day.

'And do you remember what it looked like?'

Bella thought for a few seconds. 'No. I remember I felt beautiful though.'

'Because you are, Bella.'

'I feel so tired, Jay. Will you find my phone and put some music on? I just want to listen to some music and have you stay with me for a bit,' she closed her eyes and sighed a deep sigh.

'Yeah, of course.' Jason replied unzipping her bag and taking her phone out. He unlocked her phone and opened up the Spotify app. 'Shall I just set it to shuffle or is there something you want to listen to?'

'Anything. I'm happy with whatever,' she replied, smiling softly as Michael Hutchence's voice rang softly around the room as he sang "Mystify".

'So, do you remember when we're getting married?' Jason asked her teasingly, as he swept away a lock of hair which had fallen over her eyes.

'Um, September?' Bella asked, thinking there was something important she needed to speak to him about the date, but she couldn't think what it was.

Jason grinned at her. 'Yep. Spot on. You've not forgotten everything. The doctor said you might be a bit confused until the concussion is gone.' 

Bella yawned again. 'I'm so sorry that I'm not exactly talkative.'

'Honestly, it's fine.' Jason re-assured her. He shuffled closer to the bed and held her hand in his own for a few minutes, until he realised that she was asleep. He opened her bag again, thinking he'd lay her earphones on the bedside table in case she woke in the night and wanted to listen to her music. He was hoping they would let him stay with her that night as he was almost scared to leave her in case she suddenly took a turn for the worst.

As Jason rifled around looking for her earphones his fingertips touched the pregnancy test which she'd taken earlier that day and he drew it out, looking perplexed as he turned it over and wondered for a nano-second what it was. He took a shaky breath as it slowly dawned on him that it was a pregnancy test and it was a positive one, judging by the fact that there was a dark line next to the word 'pregnant' on the stick. 'I'm going to be a dad?' he whispered under his breath, feeling a wave of love for Bella as she lay asleep in the bed, her hand curled around his. He desperately wanted to wake her up and ask her all the questions which were darting through his mind at that time. How long had she known? How far gone was she? He was absolutely over the moon that she was expecting a baby - even if it wasn't planned. 

His phone vibrated with a text from Bella's mum. 'All ok?' was the simple message. He guessed she was understandably worrying about her only daughter and if Patrick had given her the choice she would also have stayed there all night given half a chance. He idly wondered whether Jean knew about the baby and assumed she probably didn't as she hadn't said anything when they were all together. He sincerely hoped Jean and Patrick would be as pleased as he was about the baby as he swiftly replied that she was sleeping and he was going to ask if he could stay with her for the night.

A few minutes later the nurse who had checked on her earlier popped her head around the door. 'It's 9pm. Visiting time is over. I'm afraid you have to leave.'

Jason looked up from Bella's sleeping face. 'Is there no way I can stay? She's been through so much over the last few weeks. I just want to be with her tonight,' he fixed her with a beseeching smile.

'I really shouldn't let you. I'd get in trouble if anyone realises. It's against the rules.' The nurse felt herself melt as she stared at his pleading smile. She sighed a deep sigh and nodded. 'Ok. I'll find you a comfier chair in case you want to sleep. She swept off and was back a few minutes later with a better chair than the hard, plastic one he'd been sitting on. 'Here you go. Seeing as you asked so nicely.'

Jason shot her a grateful smile. 'Thank you. Before you go.... can I ask you a question?'

'Yes, of course. Fire away.'

'If someone were pregnant would it harm the baby if they had been anaesthetised?'

The nurse looked at him, confusion clouding her face as she wondered why he was asking, until she guessed what he meant.

'Is Miss Hughes pregnant?'

'I think she probably is because I found this in her bag when I was looking for her earphones,' he retrieved the test from Bella's bag and smiled again as he glimpsed the line showing on it. 'I'm assuming she was possibly planning on telling me when she saw me - she was wedding dress shopping and I was at a football match this afternoon,' he explained.

'Yes, it should be fine. The anaesthetic leaves the baby's system just like it does ours. There should be no reason to worry.' She patted his shoulder supportively and looked down at Bella who was still fast asleep. 'Congratulations. You must be pleased.'

Jason nodded and glanced back to Bella, his hand taking hold of hers. 'Absolutely over the moon to be honest with you.'

'I'll leave you to get some sleep and spend time with your fiancée,' she smiled softly, thinking what beautiful kids the two of them would have as she left the room.

Jason sighed a contented sigh, thinking at long last Bella had no worries and would never be looking over her shoulder again. He picked up her phone again and pressed the shuffle button as it seemed to have stopped playing, before putting his head down on the bed. He lay his forehead on the bed beside her so the top of his head touched the curve of her waist through the bed sheets. He looped one arm lightly across her stomach as he cuddled her to him, his fingers touching the curve of her waist opposite. It somehow made him feel closer to the new life he knew was now growing inside her. Duran Duran finished singing "Notorious" and the opening lines of the song "Too lost in you" by the Sugababes began.

Shuddering tears tore through Jason's body as he realised the song put into words exactly how he felt about Bella. She had got under his skin and he was completely lost in her. When she wasn't with him she was the only thing he thought about. He adored her - pure and simple and the thought of losing her was too much to bear. When he'd seen how terrified she was when Carl was holding a gun to her head he would have swapped places with her. 

Bella stirred slightly and realised she could hear one of her favourite songs and the unmistakable sound of Jason crying softly at the thought that he'd nearly lost her for the second time. She opened her eyes and saw his head bowed on the bed and lay her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers stroking the hairs at the nape. 'Jason, I love you,' she whispered hoarsely.

Jason lifted his head as her fingertips softly stroked his hair. 'Bella, I love you too.'

'I have something to tell you, Jay.' Bella said softly as she remembered what it was that was so important she needed to tell him.

'I know. You're pregnant aren't you?' he dropped a kiss on her fingertips as he asked the question.

'And are you ok with that?' Bella looked at him, trepidation in her eyes.

'More than OK, Bella. I'm over the moon!'

Bella slowly sat up in bed as Jason stood up and moved further towards her as their lips met in a long kiss, full of love and affection.

'Today is the beginning of a new chapter for us both.' Jason remarked, as they broke apart and he ran his hand over her hair lovingly. 

'And I cant wait to share it with you.' Bella replied, as he folded her into his arms.

THE END

There will be an Epilogue after this. Thank you so much for reading this story. If you don't know the song Too lost in you which is referred to in this chapter here's a link

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImRfuvwMFd0


	101. Epilogue

3 YEARS LATER - CUBA

Matt stood waiting in the arrivals hall at Havana airport as the Virgin Atlantic flight taxied to the stand. The trip had been planned for the last six months and he'd been looking forward to seeing Bella and Jason again. They had kept in touch over the years and he'd visited the UK to attend her wedding to Jason a few months after their first child Maya had been born who was now three years old.

The double doors opened and Bella let out a squeal of excitement as she saw Matt waiting for the four of them and ran towards him for a hug. 'Oh, my god! It's been so long since I saw you, Matt.'

Matt hugged her tightly, before turning to Jason who was standing with his favourite sunglasses already over his eyes and holding Maya's hand in his. The two men hugged each other fondly and then Matt squatted down to the pushchair which Bella had been pushing. 'And I'm guessing this is Freddie?' he asked giving the one year old toddler a big grin who sat in the pushchair. 

'Yes, that's Freddie.' Bella grinned down at the little boy and touching his dark hair lightly with her fingertips.

'So, one of each then?' Matt remarked, noticing how Maya looked just like Bella with her unruly dark curls and Freddie looked more likeJason with straighter dark hair and huge blue eyes.

'Yeah, no plans for any more either.' Jason joked. 'I'm too old for any more!'

'You're not old, Jay! You look the picture of health.' Matt re-assured him, thinking if he looked that good when he was Jason's age he'd be a very happy man. 'The van is outside if you follow me.' he said, leading the way and taking hold of one of the cases.

As they drove along, Bella looked around at the familiar surroundings and noticed flashes of white sand and blue sea filtering through the trees every now and then. 'Are you sure you're ok with us staying with you for the few days?'

'Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way and nor would Jules.' Matt replied, shooting a glance across at Bella. 

When Bella had moved back to England, Jules had a short lived romance with the builder Massimo who they had worked with on the day Jason flew over to surprise Bella. Once Bella had left, she had become closer to Matt and after a few months they had begun to date. They had got married the previous year and now Jules was pregnant with their first child. They had bought a small house near the Red Cross compound and lovingly renovated it to make it habitable with four bedrooms and a small garden. Bella and Jason would be staying with them for a few days and then Matt had reserved them the same villa where they'd stayed before when Jason had visited. So the four of them could have a well earned family holiday and to celebrate their third wedding anniversary.

Drawing up outside the house which belonged to a Matt and Jules, they were immediately greeted by Jules as she hurried out of the house and threw her arms around Bella. 'It's wonderful to see you all!' she made a huge fuss of both Maya and Freddie before hugging Jason and leading them all inside to put their bags away and get changed into cooler clothing.

Matt had taken a few days leave off and Jules had taken extended maternity leave at five months pregnant due to the physical demands of the job, so they spent the four days there visiting some of Havana's sights -something which Jason was especially excited to do as he hadn't had the chance when he'd flown over to visit Bella.

It was their last evening in Havana and they were relaxing in the garden after Matt had cooked them all a barbecue. 'So, how are things with the band?' Matt asked taking a sip of his Cuba Libre and looking at Jason. 

'Yeah, they're good. We've been busy recording new stuff which we're really happy with and then we're planning on a final tour. I think we're bowing out together while we're still at the top of our game. We can't go around dressing like clowns and riding elephants forever.' Jason settled back in his chair, feeling happy with the group decision. Howard had been the one who had been most resistant to finishing.

'So, that's it. Not performing ever again?' Matt asked, completely surprised to hear Jason's news. 'What will you do to keep you busy?'

'Well maybe for the odd special occasion like charity gigs, but that's it. I'm going to do some charity work and I've continued with the Triathlon competitions, so I'll still do that.' Jason looked at Bella as he told a Matt and Jules their plans as she laid her hand on his lightly. She knew how hard it had been to make a decision. Mark and Jason were all for calling it quits and Robbie and Gary were pretty cool as they had solo careers to fall back on. It was only Howard who wasn't so keen - the same as it had been the first time around. But eventually he had agreed, when they pointed out he wasn't going to bored with his DJ career and burgeoning TV career. Jason simply wanted a quiet life where he could enjoy time with his family and be able to take them to school when they were old enough. Mark had recently married and had a child on the way, so wanted to do the same as a Jason - though had said he might write songs for other singers to keep him busy.

'And Gary agreed to that?' Matt asked, remembering how ambitious Bella had said Gary was. 

'Yes, he's happy pursuing a solo career and collaborating with other singers.'

'And he's busy with his kids and Alex too.' Bella interjected, smiling as she remembered their wedding day not so long ago. 'The twins are a handful as they're just coming into the "terrible two's" and with another one on the way Alex persuaded him going for the solo career was a good idea. 'Talking of kids, did you find out what you're having?' she nodded in the direction of Jules's stomach.

Matt and Jules looked at each other - a silent look of agreement passing between them before Matt opened his mouth. 'It's a boy. And we wanted you to be his god-parents.'

Bella looked at Jason, her eyebrow raised as he nodded imperceptibly at her. 'We'd love to,' she replied as they stood up and hugged each other.


End file.
